


神迹

by bayunying



Series: 神迹 [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gen, Original Character(s), Sonoda Umi 's sister, Sonoda You
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 60
Words: 303,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayunying/pseuds/bayunying
Summary: 没有人能够区分清楚是“你选择了世界还是世界选择了你”，我们能够唯一能够明确的就是走下去，从开始走到终结，只要不是孤独的，就是幸福的。





	1. 噩梦序曲

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观赏〔。〕
> 
> ——
> 
> 长篇连载来啊快活啊〔。〕

大贤者赛恩斯曾经通过观测发现，我们不过是无数位面中的一个，我们不是唯一，而诸神也不是唯一的最强，在无数个位面缝隙中进行诸神之战，曾有数位中下阶神祗消亡，也有数次位面濒临崩碎，唯有凤凰的挽歌和天地元素异变才是宣告神祗死亡的方式，而这些，全部在上元历1245年于大陆重现了。  
——《泛大陆英雄史诗·序》

东亚特斯帝国是人族双国之一，由于地处内陆民风淳朴，居民多以农业为生，是泛大陆出名的粮食出口国，在三百五十多年前，亚特斯本来是一体的帝国，后来由于兄弟隔阂分裂。相比起东亚特斯，西亚特斯生产模式和生活方式显得较为丰富，由于毗邻大海并且接壤个友好邻邦，交通、教育和商业都更为发达，所谓“文雅之邦”不过如此。  
不过东亚特斯帝国那句人尽皆知的俗语：“没有见识过战斗的孩子，永远无法成长为优秀的战士。”足可以证明他们淳朴之余彪悍一面  
其实也有些暗暗较劲对面西亚斯军事学院“书呆子”的原因。

时代变迁，坚持分裂的统治者早就化作尘泥，而血脉之情却从未斩断，所以两个帝国早已重新恢复了往来和贸易，两位国王也有几分联合执政的意思，两国人民也都做着繁荣昌盛的美梦。  
而在1245年新年的时候，一场噩梦不期而至。

丹枫城是东亚特斯和北兽人帝国之间的关卡重地，在繁华美丽之外，有着号称帝国第一关的坚实城墙，绵延数里。  
而负责守卫这道铁血重关的，是世代负责边关防务的园田家。  
“父亲！”  
新年的初雪刚落，园田将军已经登上了城墙，检查冬季守备军的御寒情况，以便于做出及时调整。  
“海未。”虽说天寒地冻，但对于高阶骑士来说，这只不过是一种心性坚韧的锻炼，而身上盔甲更是值得自傲的实力证明。  
但是当宝贝女儿朝着自己莽撞扑来时，他细心地将小家伙按在了安全距离，以防她触碰到冰冷的铠甲。  
“怎么来这里？”被裹得像个白色茸毛球的女儿不满地瞪视，平常严肃万分的男人也难得露出了微笑。  
“剑术老师说我是最优秀的，母亲就批准我来这里学点知识！”骄傲地挺起胸膛，有着海蓝色长发的小女孩自豪地汇报，“母亲说等到海未再长大一点就可以陪着父亲保家卫国了！”  
“噗。”男人还想努力板起脸，可是身边的亲卫已经忍不住笑出声来，“大人，小姐实在是太可爱了。”  
“哈尔叔叔，我们既然生在这个国家，每个人都有这个重任啊，我说错了？”话说得掷地有声慷慨激昂，闻者应该叫好才是，可惜小女孩怎么也学不会自家父亲的“训斥大法”，反倒惹得男人终于哈哈大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈，不愧是我的女儿，说得好！”脱下铠甲手套，园田将军牵起女儿的手，“那我就给你讲一下布防吧，可要认真学着。”  
“是的，大人！”园田海未有模有样地敬了个礼。

“父亲那是什么？”当将军讲完关于两个国家之间经济贸易以及往来税率后，一直苦苦消化超年龄知识的自家女儿，突然指着他背后天空疑惑询问。  
“什么？是火烧云…..吧？”回过身看去，火焰似的云缭绕了半边天空，园田将军认真考虑起自己其实并不是以全A毕业的军院生——所以为什么会有这么大面积火烧云场景啊！这不魔法！  
异变突起，赤红半壁苍穹下，云如同被无形的大手聚集在一起，然后在众目睽睽之下捏出了巨大的血凰。凤凰扬起了优美的脖颈，发出凄厉的鸣叫，宛若哭泣的声音刺耳无比，毫无神话传唱那般优美动人！  
“海未！”  
传说中的神兽凤凰仅此一声鸣叫威力边恐怖如斯！声波带起气浪排山倒海般袭来，男人第一时间抱紧女儿捂住她的耳朵，如同大海里一叶小舟，两个人被从数十米高城墙上整个掀了下去！。

“唔…父亲？”被保护得严严实实，即使因为盔甲的反震晕了过去，人们惊恐的呼声还是很快将园田海未惊醒，而她推了一把保护着自己的父亲，这才发现对方呼吸微弱，立刻努力从怀抱中爬了出来。  
放眼望去，那是她至今所见最为可怕的场景，比打扫战场所见的惨状，还要可怕千万倍。  
凤凰已经不知去向，徒留一个横贯天空的巨大伤口，甚至能够看见闪电在其中交织密布，而丹枫城，不，已经没有丹枫城了！！  
有着帝国最坚固城墙的丹枫城，已经变成了一片废墟！原本在城墙上执勤的战士们也大部分生死不明，而城内的房子也多半塌掉了！有火光灼痛了视线，有哭喊刺伤了神经，有幸存者在奔跑，这究竟是怎么了！

“拜托了，有人能过来搭把手吗！”回头想要求助父亲，园田海未却发现他嘴角已经有血流了出来，她稳住心神向四周大喊求援。  
小女孩无助的呼喊被掩埋入混乱之中，无人搭理的她开始用手努力挪开压在父亲身上的碎石，祈祷着神灵还能给予他一线生机。  
她不知道自己挖了多久，可能是十来分钟，也可能是几个小时？耳边仍然充斥着人们痛苦的喊叫和哭泣，直到不同寻常的尖叫声将她从机械性挖掘中惊醒。  
满手是血，微微活动就能感觉到十指连心的剧痛，金色眼睛似乎由于绝望而失去了应有的光彩，她抬起头看向依旧天空上依旧存在的黑洞。  
苍穹裂缝中金色鳞片正闪烁着刺目的光泽，身材修长蜿蜒的巨龙爪子扣在裂口的一端，低头俯视着大地，全然不为惨状所动。  
“巴…巴哈姆特…”海未却在那一双苍青色的龙目中，看见了怒火。  
传说中的巴哈姆特，鲜少在凡人面前现身的正义之龙，那双龙眸内的感情竟然是疯狂！没等园田海未反应过来，用咆哮宣誓主权的巨龙从裂缝中探出整个身体，然后，毫不留情踩踏上丹枫城的中心。  
随着龙爪踏下，以爪印为中心，狂暴的飓风将整座丹枫城笼罩在内，许多虚弱的幸存者再次被抛飞彻底失去了生命，并且原本还能用来当做后期避难所的几处零散房屋，也被整个掀翻，如同易碎的陶器一样摔散一地。  
而巴哈姆特还是没有放过这里，它扬起脖颈蓄力，蓝色火焰在嘴里聚集成龙息，映亮了火焰余烬中的城市。只等待全部聚集完毕，就随时可以毁灭这片大地。  
“停下…”神龙的龙火完全可以摧毁这片土地，不留半点生机，而被龙威所压迫，无人能够起身阻止。  
不，还有一个，园田擦干唇角的血迹，用手臂缓缓支撑起已经受伤且疲累的身体，企图爬起来。  
“停下啊..巴哈姆特…”她声音虚弱且缓慢。  
空气犹如胶水般凝滞，每一个动作都倍受阻力压迫，即使是撑起身体这样的简单动作，也感觉到骨头都在咯吱作响，但是小女孩最终还是从跪着到半跪，一步步，然后缓慢站起来了！  
“我说，住手啊，巴哈姆特！”她努力挺直腰背，用战士面对敌人一样不屈的神情望向神灵，用尽全身力气大喊，“不是正义之龙吗！给我停下来啊！”  
对于当时的环境来说，那声音还是太过微小，根本不会被察觉，可是巴哈姆特听见了，灿金巨龙的举动凝滞了一下，然后它歪过头看向小女孩，疯狂之色褪去了几分。  
“看看这些人类…你都干了些什么啊！”园田海未觉得自己已经疯了！居然敢顶着龙威朝前迈出一步。  
啊啊啊真是太逞强了…身体在不堪重负地发出抱怨，如同古旧的铠甲，全身都在咯吱咯吱作响。为了不让自己痛叫出声，小女孩死死咬住嘴唇，控制着全身肌肉的痉挛，无所畏惧地盯着巴哈姆特。  
然而下一秒，那双苍青色龙目恢复如初，令人绝望的痛恨和疯狂重新掩盖了一切，蓝色龙息毫不迟疑砸在这片土地上。  
“抱歉。”火焰迅速蔓延，高温仿佛要将血液都烤干，完全无法拖着这样的身体坚持，园田海未朝后倒了下去，陷入了永恒的黑暗。

父亲母亲，没能尽自己一份力守好这片土地，我很抱歉。

化为焦土的不仅只是丹枫城，东亚特斯帝国近乎五分之一的土地都在巴哈姆特连续不断的龙息中化作焦土，而更可怕的事是，不止东亚特斯帝国，世界都偏离了行进轨迹，正义之龙并没有停止袭击，在攻击过人族领域后朝着其他大陆飞去。  
当东亚特斯帝王易米尔终于收到来自丹枫城幸存者带来的报告时，那位名叫哈尔·科洛夫的园田家近卫还带着一身未能痊愈的伤，高大耿直的汉子红着眼眶跪下汇报：“大人和夫人全部死于巴哈姆特第一波攻击。”  
“而二小姐，有人说她被巨龙从废墟中翻卷出来吞噬了。”

 

凤凰刚刚重现的时候，住在高耸入云魔法塔里的圣魔导师就监测到了异常，并且及时通过塔楼里安放水晶器械计算出新的数据。  
“有神陨落了，而且是主神。”老者难掩震惊的口吻。  
横贯苍穹的伤口，被撕裂的是整个世界，塔内庞大精密的水晶仪器正在发出不堪重负的警报，这些都肯定着数据的准确性。  
用来检测天地元素数据，记录神灵现身活动的仪器，来自于久远的亚述帝国，能够测量出中位神丰沛的神之身能量数据的仪器，现在已经开始慢慢出现裂纹。

“不可能，从位面建立以来从来没有过主神陨落的事情！”年迈的圣魔导师步履艰难地在书堆里翻找着流传下来的纪录。  
“叩叩叩。”而这时，有人敲响了大门。  
“咳咳咳，进。”被灰尘呛得咳嗽起来，老者靠着书架无力说道。  
身披黑色斗篷，兜帽将上部分脸严密遮挡，来者应声而入，优雅行礼，泛大陆通用语字句标准：“尊敬的圣魔导师，我是您新的学徒。”  
那是位少女，声音年轻带着半分稚气，却并不因为能够作为圣魔导师的学徒而激动，她不疾不徐迈过地上散乱的书堆，在老者面前站定，垂头尊敬地递上了一个古朴的木盒。  
木盒上没有任何的装饰，连材质看起来也十分寻常，老者疑惑地摩挲了几下盒子，然后神情大变，他手忙脚乱地打开盒子，仅仅看了一眼其中之物就激动到语无伦次，他指着来客：“你…你…你！”  
“您怎么了？”随着来客低笑着一声询问，头顶庞大精密的记录仪却在同时炸做万千碎片。  
下意识调动魔力粉碎掉大块碎片后，圣魔导师再次惊疑不定地看向少女，对方显然没有因为刚才的危险而动容，然后，老者朝着对方极为尊敬地弯下身去。  
“很荣幸您来做我的学徒，虽然不太清楚究竟发生了什么，但是我会在我还能活着的不多时间内帮助您。”  
“那么这半年将是我的荣幸，老师。”回以最高礼节，少女平静道。

同年夏末，大陆最后一位圣魔导师，罗瑟·斯特莱夫于魔法塔中去世，圣魔法塔就此关闭。传言说那枚开启魔法塔的钥匙在最后一位学徒手中，而当有心人遍寻档案，却发现处处皆是谜团——根本无人见过这位弟子亦或是知道这人的名姓。

肆虐大地的并不仅仅只有巴哈姆特，他的老对手，被封印在精灵领地的邪龙之神提亚马斯也同样极不安分，一次次冲击着光之精灵一族看守的封印，妄图参与进这场异变。  
“王！提亚马斯的封印越发薄弱了！”祭坛上永不熄灭的法阵光芒正在缓缓淡去，繁琐的魔法纹路陆续在冲击下断裂。  
那是创世神设下的法阵，即使集合看守者全族之力也不可能重新填补完全将邪龙封印，而在封印下提亚马斯的龙头纹路清晰可见，随时都将破封而出。  
而有人终于伸出援手，银白色魔法阵从空中压下协助精灵族暂时控制了局面。  
“光之精灵的王啊。”陌生来客声音轻柔却缺少情感，精灵王抬头望去心中不由一惊，然后恭敬半跪下。  
古朴白袍绣满了银色的魔法纹路，有着亚麻色长发的女子手握着小巧的白玉卷轴，引人注目的是，她的背后竟然有三对圣洁的雪白羽翼！  
光明神亲手创造，拥有世间最纯净光明之力的大天使长，居然降临在教廷以外的地方！  
而大天使长并没有将话后续，仅仅是把卷轴直接传送到精灵王手中，随即轻拍羽翼消失在了天际。  
而被神谕直接印入脑海的精灵王脸色煞白，犹如失去了魂魄。。  
“王。”直到妻子牵着女儿出现，将他从极度震惊中唤醒。  
“唔。”男子回过神来，将白玉卷轴收入怀中，朝着祭坛走去。  
“爸爸！你要干什么！”衣角很快被年幼的女儿紧紧拽住，金发的精灵固执且不安地拒绝松手。  
“只是有些必须去做的事情而已。”他叹了口气，将女儿抱起送入妻子怀中，蓝眸笑意温柔，“没关系，是很合算的结局。”  
如同每次哄她睡觉一样，英俊的精灵王亲吻了她的眉心，然后在她耳边轻轻说出了不同以往的道别：“你必将终结一切，我的女儿。”  
然后他毅然走进了魔法阵，任由法阵吞噬了他整个身影，那是映在幼年精灵眼中最后的父亲背影。

精灵王后任由怀里的女儿害怕地哭叫着爸爸，温柔而美丽的脸上没有丝毫悲痛，她朝着魔法阵的方向抬起手，向上收拢掌心然后轻轻抵上心口：“我会与你同在，我的爱人。”  
那是恒古不变，最牢固的誓言，无论跨越多少位面。

法阵散去，而标识安全的永恒之火正在缓缓恢复亮度，所有精灵都含着泪水屈身发誓守护好一族的未来。  
但是誓言却很快破碎，魔法阵如同玻璃般突然碎裂，猛然涌出的黑雾吞噬了整座光之森林。

同年，提亚马斯逃出封印之地后不知所踪，而光明精灵领地却被黑雾完全吞噬，变成了传闻中暗无天日的鬼之森林，光之精灵一族因此没落，消失于历史长河。

 

而在那一年4月，肆虐的巴哈姆特终于在教廷上空遭遇最有力的抵抗，天使们以及数位上阶神龙前仆后继，用身躯堵上了天之裂缝，光明神的四位大天使长全部战死，上阶神龙也伤亡过半，后期包括战神在内多位神灵更是现身协助安抚民心。  
而作为世界上教众分布范围最广，最有影响力的光明教廷，从此被许多国家确立为国教，光明神一时也成为了世人最为崇敬的神灵。

圣历1246年，作为大陆新生的开始，统一更历法为圣历，史称圣历元年。  
圣历第五年新年时，各国的重建已经逐渐完善，但是因为人们依旧被惨剧的阴影笼罩，而毫无节日一丝气氛。  
而在世界都恢复重建的过程中，兽人一直被嘲讽为“茁壮如野草”的生命力优势便展现了出来——他们的人口也恢复的最快。  
而当时毫无受损北兽人帝国的承岩关更是重兵把守，丝毫不负“铁关”之名。  
只可惜那极高的城墙是用来防御数公里空无一人的肥沃土地，那里据说是拥有深渊大结界的魔族领域，是黑暗神创造的位面和主位面相接的地方。  
而在如今，田地还未完全恢复，人口又逐渐增长的兽人族感觉到了压力，终于有勇士对皇帝上书，请求进入其中探索。  
所以今天的承岩关守兵就是那位勇者的见证人，等待敢于违背先祖警告的冒险者踏入禁地。  
那本来只是一片空地而已，而那也不过是个从亚述帝国流传下来的传说而已，所有人都是这么想的，然而却有始料未及的变故发生了。

“那是什么！”  
堪比封印提亚马斯所用的巨大法阵（可惜兽人们并未见过）在空旷的原野展开，一支装备精良的大军悄无声息出现，如果不是其中有背生蝠翼的未知种族，还以为仅仅只是罕有的海市蜃楼。  
而大军来势汹汹，厉兵秣马直指承岩关，旌旗蔽空黑甲暗沉，凶暴的军势让从未经历过如此场面的守军忘记汇报，甚至忘了如何呼吸。

在那支军队后方黑暗的气息尤为凶暴，那里很快出现了一只高达数十米的羊角恶魔，蝠翼展开足以遮蔽日光，直到它落到离守军一箭之隔的地方，双手镣铐拖拽的巨大铁球落地发出沉闷响声，守军才反应过来，却无法控制神色慌张。  
“推过来巨弩！快推过来！”守城将领大声催促惧怕的士兵们，“放箭！”  
箭如雨纷落，几乎不用瞄准就可以击中羊角恶魔，但是那恶魔却毫不躲闪，全然忽视那些轻浅伤口，停留在原处仿佛在等待着什么。  
“妈的！”隐隐感觉到不安，守城兽人将领赤红了眼，他用力摔下披风，“精英队都跟我上！”然后挥舞起巨剑从城墙上扑向恶魔，誓要剜掉对方一块血肉。  
剑刺下去的瞬间，恶魔依旧不为所动，兽人将领以为必定得手而心生狂喜，可惜那笑容却在下一秒凝固，显得分外滑稽可笑。  
“嘁。”身披红黑两色重甲，体型幼小的敌人突兀出现在他准备刺入之处，仅用两根手指就夹住了剑锋，巨剑那在九级兽人武者的全力下连圣阶都要谨慎对待的威力，对于那位恶魔来说却和拂开轻巧羽毛般。

从幼小恶魔身上兽人将领感觉到堪比整只军队的威压，他有些惊惧地想抽回长剑，但是却发现自己无力行动，然后是全身筋骨粉碎的剧痛，让他不由自主仰起头，从口中喷出了大股鲜血甚至还有破碎内脏。  
在意识沉入永眠之前，他看见对方视线漠然扫过了整个承岩关的城墙，然后随意下定残忍的决策：“利未安森，礼尚往来，随你破坏吧。”

那双隐藏在面甲后的美丽眼眸却被刻在了那位兽人将领最后记忆里。

圣历的第五个年头，史书上被记录了极其浓厚的一笔，承岩关破，仅在一日内。  
那一天，人们终于重新敬畏起那曾经居住在深渊之中，强大而可怕的种族。


	2. 至此初见

圣历50年绝对值得作为里程碑——对于那部大陆传颂吟唱的史诗。那一年，丹枫的废墟终于被灌木覆盖；那一年，精灵族依旧寻觅着古训中的王；那一年，恶魔的野心依旧盘桓在失落的领地内；而那一年，令整个世界都为之动容的故事序幕刚刚拉开。

————《关于泛大陆英雄史诗的考证》米歇尔·莱布著

位于西亚特斯边境的“自由之城”圣布莱尔因为沿海的港口开放性而商业发达，无论什么身份什么种族，都能在这里找到一席之地，而这也是被认可为“自由”的原因。  
自浩劫之后时间又走过了五十多年，基本上没有受灾的西亚特斯元气早已恢复如初，甚至将兄弟国东亚特斯也拯救出了灾难的深渊，人们不再因为那场噩梦日夜提心吊胆，在灾难中幸存的老一辈更是多数都去世，终于无人可以讲述那个惨剧。  
“巴哈姆特之怒“大灾变结束后，由于土地减少和粮食产量的降低，导致经济减缓大批普通民众失业，再加上数个国家的版图在受灾中被重新划分，数个曾经冷门的职业（其中还包括“违法犯罪”这种职业）开始蓬勃发展，而作为数千年以来只收取佣金不看地位办事的佣兵职业，更是进入了自己的黄金时期。  
他们过着刀口舔血的日子，在多数人的印象里来总是潇洒如风来去自如，伴随着地位提高和灾变之后各种事件的活跃，那些令人羡慕的勇士提供了许多茶余饭后的谈资，例如可怕的S级任务，著名的佣兵团，佣兵天榜等等。  
高坂穗乃果就出生于圣布莱尔，父母是一家连锁点心作坊的老板，生意不错，对身为长女的她期望很高，当然她也没怎么让父母失望过。  
唯有一点她一直坚持，这位衣食无忧的少女对佣兵这个危险职业情有独钟，并且以此为目标努力着。  
对于她来说看遍世界的风景比起去上军事学院要令她心生向往得多。  
可惜这位胸怀壮志的少女溜出家的技术实在不怎么样，在14岁成年礼上就被熟悉自己女儿的父母逮个正着，强迫签订下了至少做两年苦工的“卖身契”，才将继承家业的大任扔给了自己终于成年的妹妹，踏出家门正式解放，一路绝尘而去，连自家骏马都望尘莫及。  
在长女高坂穗乃果看来，自家虽然不算名门望族，但也从来没有放松过对她的训练，偶有偷懒的文化课暂且不谈，论起武技，可算是在同龄人中数一数二，她有信心击败整个圣布莱尔和她同岁的人，就算是男生也不例外。  
而直到坐进佣兵公会高坂穗乃果才明白，为什么老师有一次恨铁不成钢用笔敲她的头，边敲边说：“乐观过头，坐井观天，看啊挫折近在眼前！”  
她的确是对于自己的估计太乐观了些，在涉世经验上简直是惨不忍睹，一没人脉，二没经验，她似乎什么也不够格。  
所以可怜的橙发姑娘现在只能百无聊赖地趴在桌子上，看着杯中果汁打发时间。  
现在的她就是个见习佣兵，勇气和热血又不能当积分用——任务板上飘过的任务至少都是双人，坐在桌子旁边的佣兵多数成群成队，偶尔独自坐着的人也是满脸凶煞之气，这让她完全没胆子开口邀请那种人与自己一起出任务啊！万一被当做食材了怎么办！  
就当她垂头丧气考虑要不要灰溜溜回家的时候，厚重的木门被再次推开，又有人撩开门帘进入了公会，惹得风铃叮咚作响，决定再做一次垂死挣扎的高坂穗乃果扭头看过去，然后她惊讶地坐直了。

那是一位和高坂穗乃果年纪相仿的少女，她有着少见的金色眼睛，海蓝长发被其主人束成马尾，更凸显了她利落又英气的容颜。那人穿着黑色衬衫和深蓝色长裤，脚下皮靴上没落什么灰尘，显然并不是出行历险的佣兵，蓝发少女的袖口被她整齐挽好，甚至细心地用银色别针朝内别紧，这种行为即使在普通民众间也极为少见，应该只有那些贵族才这么注重仪表。  
高坂穗乃果将目光投向对方的武器，再次惊讶地挑了挑眉：那是一把藏匿在厚重剑套下的长剑，唯一露在外面只有白色剑柄，材质也并不像是金属，似是少见的白玉，眼尖的高坂穗乃果发现上面镌刻着宝石蓝色条纹，似乎是魔力回路。  
的确不像是佣兵，橙发剑士将目光特意往新人胸前放了放，感谢诸神，至少没有徽章，看来似乎也是前来碰运气的小见习。  
于是高坂不动声色地朝柜台那边蹭近，保证少女对着老板开口时她能第一时间听见对话。  
如她所料。“有什么吃的吗？”少女在柜台前站定后开口，声音比起自己要低沉几分，通用语标准到不带丝毫口音（这让她无法用地域来起头搭讪），但是语速却有点缓慢且僵硬，仿佛很长时间没有进行过交流。  
“嘿，从哪儿来，新人？”排出菜单的时候，老板饶有兴趣地问她。  
“南边。”剑士的回答并没有让老板套出来什么话，她随便点了几个吃食后犹豫片刻，从腰间拿下钱袋，取出一枚银币大小的宝石示意老板，“这个能换吗？”。  
看见宝石的一瞬间，老板就卡壳在了伸手动作上，高坂穗乃果再次肯定了对方是个呆蠢的新人后一把揽过她肩膀，将自己的银币扔进了托盘：“嘿，朋友，这顿我请了！多余的钱随便怎么办吧！”  
“哎，这样不好吧？”还没理解这位橙发剑士热情的举动，少女就手握着宝石被强行从吧台拖离，一直扯到离所有人最远的角落被要求坐下。  
“呼。”直到背后那些灼热的视线收回，高坂穗乃果才松了一口气，她无奈抱怨道，“喂，财不外露你这点规矩都不懂吗？如果不是我出场及时，你早晚会被拆吃了！”  
蓝发少女极其诚实地摇了摇头，一脸懵懂的表情，让高坂穗乃果作为前辈的自豪感油然而生，她朝着对方伸出手去道：“高坂穗乃果。”  
“我叫……”几乎是指尖礼貌一握就收手，高坂穗乃果再次确定面前这位是个教养良好的贵族，而原本要做出自我介绍的剑士却顿了顿，似乎回想了一下名字才说道，“园田海未。”  
“你真奇怪，自己名字都不记得的，还要现编吗？”其实就算是假名字也无所谓，然而对方这么认真想一个名字倒让高坂穗乃果有点无力吐槽。  
“是真名。”对方的回答简短，在点餐上桌后就自顾自地吃了起来，一时气氛陷入了沉默。  
喝完果汁后，穗乃果自来熟地抱怨道：“对了，有没有兴趣和我组队完成几个见习佣兵任务？很简单，就是非得要两个人，可能跑腿距离比较远吧。”  
“谢谢好意，不过我不打算当佣兵。”蓝发剑士吃饭速度可谓风卷残云，但是偏偏无可挑剔的优雅，她思考后慢慢回答道。  
“…不当佣兵，你跑进这里做啥？”得到回复时穗乃果正好拿起第二杯果汁，这个意外答复让她险些将果汁浇上那张分外好看的英气容颜。  
“这里，有食物。”回答简直不要太坦诚。  
“你是野兽吗？”橙发少女觉得整句话都是槽点。  
“打听了一下，说这里不贵，总之谢谢招待。”说话之间，少女已经结束了和食物的搏斗，擦干净嘴角，将之前那枚宝石递给穗乃果，“我该走了。”  
“等等，你要去哪里？”煮熟的鸭子，呸，好不容易发现的潜在小伙伴即将溜走，高坂穗乃果分外不甘心。  
“东亚特斯帝国，丹枫城。”对方已经起身，想了想又问橙发剑士，“对了你知道哪里有地图卖吗？”  
“哦，那有缘——等等！你说你去哪里？”高坂穗乃果终于反应了过来，她跳起来难以置信瞪着园田海未。  
“去丹枫城。”园田海未重复一遍确认自己发音无误，才疑惑道，“有什么不妥？”  
“不，我现在都不怀疑你是土著了，你是闭关了几百年的高人吧。”橙发女孩示意对方稍安勿躁。  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“你不会不知道五十年前惨剧吧。”高坂穗乃果用看什么奇特生物的眼神看了看她。  
“巴哈姆特袭击了丹枫城，我知道。”剑士微微皱眉，用只有自己能听见的声音懊恼了一句，“都忘了已经过去了这么些年…”  
“你说什么？”  
“不，没什么，难道后来东亚特斯帝国没有恢复丹枫城吗？那毕竟是军事重关，而且毗邻兽人疆域，每年遭受袭击超过百起。”回过神来，剑士认真道。  
“你这人，说起丹枫城的历史和军事作用还头头是道。”高坂穗乃果回想起老师讲过的课，打算朝着新朋友诉说一下后期历史。

“东亚特斯丹枫城，还有兽人的领土在内，过百里领地直接因为巴哈姆特之怒化为焦土，虽然现在植被已经恢复，但是东亚特斯并不打算花大价钱收复那块地方。”有人在高坂穗乃果身后开口，声音微带笑意，“仅仅是建立了一些哨戒站，而兽人在当时也通过游牧的方式进入了边界地带，所以那里现在很乱，三不管了吧。”  
“偷听别人说话可不是什么好的行为，小姐。”闻声回身，高坂微微收敛了笑容挑眉看向插话者。  
从刚才清朗悦耳的声音就可得知对方是位少女，少女披着白色的斗篷兜帽还不曾摘下，容颜绮丽眸色苍蓝，目测比自己要高上一些。高坂穗乃果有些懊恼，因为对方站到自己身后都没有察觉，或许是酒吧太乱了，她这么想道。  
“抱歉。”见状来人有些尴尬地笑了笑，示意手中端着餐盘，“实在是没有座位了，所以我只是过来找座位而已。”  
“啊啊啊对不起!”橙发剑士立刻内疚地歉意道，“我无所谓啦，你问问她。”  
“那个，请问我能坐这里休息吗？”看向金色眼眸的剑士，少女小心翼翼地询问。  
“当然，请坐。”园田海未让出了自己右边的座位。  
而在所有人毫无察觉的时候，无形的命运齿轮已经重新接轨开始转动，只等待史诗剧演员们逐次上场。  
而右边那个位置，从那天开始，至之后的一生，只属于过同一个人。

 

“谢谢。”少女不易察觉地松了一口气，将餐盘放下后朝两个人自我介绍，“我叫绚濑绘里，很高兴认识你们。”  
“高坂穗乃果。”橙发的见习佣兵露出了招牌的阳光笑容。  
“园田海未。”园田的介绍一如本人气场般简洁明了，她继续问道: “以兽人的迁徙性，加上按照你们所说当时他们也遇袭，为什么没有趁机攻击东亚特斯？”  
“所以说啊，就觉得你好像几百年前的人。”穗乃果翻了个白眼，“你让新朋友给你讲吧，我去看看任务板，咱们见习佣兵心里苦啊~”  
“唔。”绚濑绘里有些郁闷地应了声，她正在低头吃饭，丝丝缕缕的金发从兜帽里流泻出来划过侧脸。  
“所以，那个，到底，发生了什么事？”不知道为什么，园田海未面对绚濑绘里突然紧张起来，说话的连贯度又回到了初始状态。  
“悲剧发生几年后，深渊魔族重现并攻击了与他们接壤的北兽人国。”金发少女显然也被她影响到了，从怀里拿出了一张地图在桌子上铺开，局促地指给园田看那块被染成黑色的疆域，“兽人元气大伤，失去了两线作战的能力，但是近些年还是有卷土重来的态势。”  
“深渊魔族？为什么会重新现世？”  
“谁知道。”绚濑绘里似乎对于这个话题的继续有本能厌恶，仅仅简单回答道。  
“总之，北兽人帝国连港口都被人家抢去了最大的恩诺，虽然有向战神帝国数次求助，但是对于恶魔却一直没展开反攻。”高坂穗乃果失落而归，正好接上话。  
“教廷更是宣布禁令禁止任何人和魔族打交道，导致我们无法得到魔族内部的准确地图，不过她们的港口和贸易往来都已经开放，总会有冒险者愿意试试的。”她无谓地耸了耸肩，继续说道。  
“啊哈，也是，那可是完全空白的区域，拥有无尽的商业潜力，估计骗钱也会很容易。”而绚濑绘里百无聊赖地叼着叉子表示赞同。  
“教廷这个禁令其实还是挺莫名其妙的，毕竟他们原本从来不参与国家间战事啊。”  
“那些神职人员也不一定都把心奉献给了光明神，所以说不定就有什么幕后推手。”  
“是政教合一的国家嘛，更何况恶魔本来就令人恐惧。”  
安静地听着两个人聊得热火朝天，半晌后，园田海未才继续说：“呃，我觉得关键问题应该是恶魔的动机，和突然出现的理由。”  
“总之说来话长，长话短说就是，海未你真的不要来当佣兵吗？”高坂穗乃果趁机继续提议道，“毕竟丹枫城已经没有了。”  
“就算丹枫城没有了，也应该有纪念碑之类吧，很抱歉我想去看一看。”  
“可是你一个人我们不能放心你的安全。”  
“我们”是哪里来的？——置身事外的绚濑绘里挑了挑眉，不过并没有打断橙发少女的热情，毕竟她对于园田海未也有几分好奇。  
“请放心，我对于——”园田海未正在认真对橙发佣兵表示感谢，可是话未说完就被推门声粗暴打断。  
“嘿，老约翰，接着！”  
闯进来的B级佣兵还没走到吧台就向老板扔过去了一个卷轴。  
“你这个莽撞的家伙！”明明已经年过六旬，老板还是身手敏捷地抓住了卷轴。  
将分会的水晶装入锁中后卷轴自动滚开，同时佣兵任务魔法板上弹出了一个任务，耀眼的金光显示着它的不同寻常。

\--佣兵工会发布s级任务--

地点：探索光之精灵族曾经的领地——现提亚马斯黑雾笼罩的鬼之森林  
奖金：十枚红宝石，15000金币，任务积分会累计入佣兵等级，并且有机会获得幻兽骑士签约机会。  
任务概述：  
从鬼森林的精灵族驻地取出任务物品(精灵向导会告诉你们任务物品是什么)，除此之外，其他物品任由佣兵选择。  
此次任务非常危险，地图不明，进入鬼森林路线也会交由向导选择，任务时间长。

任务完成条件：取得任务物品，活着返回任意一处佣兵工会，时限十个月内。

批注：再次提醒，该任务非常危险，在雇主提供佣金的基础上，佣兵工会另外增加3000金币作为奖励，如果你们将得到的宝物上交公会，可以额外兑换积分，奖励优厚。  
集合地点以及时间：统一在东亚特斯边境集合。

 

“诸神在上，s级任务！！！”酒吧里炸开了锅，老板也没有预料到会是S级任务，不耐烦的表情还没收去就被惊讶取代，显得格外滑稽。  
“我的天！”橙发佣兵拍桌而起，语序颠三倒四，“你们，你们知道那个意味着什么嘛你们知道吗你们知道吗！”  
“恩，知道。”反观另一边，绚濑绘里平静安稳地喝着水，连手都没抖一下。  
“啊？”不用想也知道这是不明所以的园田海未，她看着高坂上蹿下跳的紧张行为无限迷茫中。  
“s级任务啊，佣兵工会历史上才不过数十个啊！上一个还是在二十年前啊！”高坂穗乃果无法冷静，每个句子尾音都加重，“佣兵工会的任务从E到S级不等，现在大陆上四个超级佣兵团大多数都是因为运气好参与了S级任务才升级的！！总之！s级就代表了财富！挑战！”  
“还有高达百分之九十的死亡率。”绚濑绘里似笑非笑道，“而且s级任务的最低佣兵标准是A级佣兵，B级佣兵团，你还是不要想了。”  
正中膝盖，高坂穗乃果简直要呈失意体前屈状跪下。

“嘿！这次的任务不一般啊！”这时任务板那边佣兵的大喊拯救了橙发少女，“居然允许闲散佣兵加入！B级就可以啊！”  
然而这个拯救并没有什么用，于是高坂穗乃果再次遭受重击趴倒，对于她夸张的举动，另外两个人忍不住相视而笑，然后园田海未率先发觉了自己的失礼，立刻低下了头。  
“说真的，其实这个任务挺好。”金发少女反而笑出声来，她立刻歉意地摆摆手证明并非是笑话蓝发剑士，“海未，路线正好路过丹枫城的纪念碑。”  
“可是这至少要B级佣兵啊。”园田海未还未发话，穗乃果就插了进来，一脸生无可恋。  
“哎哟，后辈，看起来你还是有不懂的东西啊。”少女狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，然后起身将佣兵徽章随手扔在桌上：“B级佣兵有权利携带两个学徒跑腿哦。”  
高坂穗乃果对那冰蓝色的佣兵徽章再熟悉不过！她做梦也没有想到面前这个看起来仅仅比自己略年长几分的少女竟然是B级佣兵！   
“带上我吧，前辈！”于是她热切地站了起来保证道，“就算是端茶送水倒洗脚水都没问题！”  
“倒…倒洗脚水还是算了吧……”金发佣兵扶额长叹一声，转而真挚地邀请园田海未，“而海未你呢？要不要顺路省个旅费？”   
园田海未思索了片刻，终于犹豫地点头同意了这个方案，她提醒道：“但是我必须在纪念碑前和你们分开。”  
“那么走吧，去办理一下手续。”绚濑绘里点头同意，高坂穗乃果也只好摊了摊手。  
在给两位见习办理手续时，老约翰打量了一番年轻的B级佣兵，露出了爽朗的笑容：“嘿，我和你这么大年纪的时候最多也就是个C级！现在的后辈可是不敢小觑啊！”  
“您过奖了。”绚濑绘里谦虚道，她将自己的名字填写在推荐人一栏。  
“不过，你这可是要携带两个学徒，少见先不说，这趟任务真危险啊，AA级佣兵团肯定是要出动，女孩子就别跟着凑热闹了。”老约翰好心提醒道。  
“谢谢您，但是受人所托不得不去。”金发少女眨了眨眼，笑眯眯道。

“这样，先去我家住几天吧，集合还有一段时间呢。”离开酒吧后橙发剑士热情不减，邀请着两个人。  
而园田却转向金发少女：“冒昧询问一下，受人所托是怎么回事？”  
“啊啊，被发现了，怎么办呢？”绚濑绘里故作苦恼的声音掩不住笑意。  
“你，你是——”金发少女借着转角处房屋的遮挡拉下兜帽时，橙发少女就被园田海未果断捂嘴阻止了惊呼。  
“没错。”带着狡猾笑容的少女金发在烈日下灼灼生辉，那不同于人类的细长尖耳，把身份表得明明白白，她将食指凑近唇边歪头示意橙发剑士安静。  
“我就是，那位精灵向导啊。”


	3. 弃王

自巴哈姆特大灾变后，越来越多的精灵开始走出森林，活跃在世界的每一个地方，而他们更是在众神角逐的舞台上，占据了重要的一席之地。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗•精灵族》

高坂家的宅子从大清早就热闹无比，穗乃果父母的严厉叮嘱，妹妹的不舍啜泣，都没能给橙发少女的热情降半点温度，收拾好行装，她就跑到客房走廊兴奋呼唤起来。  
“海未，绘里，出发啦！”  
“太热情。” “恩，是啊。”  
可惜另外两个人没有给她同样热情的回复，反而是默契地对视一眼摊手说道。  
“新的一天至少笑起来啊，笑起来！”可惜橙发佣兵开启了无敌热情模式，冲着气质沉静的园田海未率先发难。  
“笑得这么开心，看起来是很有精力训练了，那希望你至少再挥剑一百下。”选择目标错误，走在身边的园田海未头都没回。  
“啊！不不不！”高坂穗乃果露出了任何正常人都不会忽视的可怜神情，转向绚濑绘里求助。  
“恩，没错，是太松懈了，再加一倍吧。”  
今天的高坂穗乃果还是被双人合作残害呢。

今天的佣兵工会由于s级任务的原因气氛显得有些压抑，打算参与这次任务的佣兵团占满了整个酒吧，所以推开门时，三个人就迎接了屋里齐刷刷的注目礼。  
感到其中不少视线太过炽热不怀好意，蓝发剑士微微抬手，下意识将两个伙伴护在身后，她沉下脸，一一看过那些不怀好意的人。  
金发精灵蹙眉收敛了笑意，她用手指轻轻蹭过了园田的手腕示意没事，对方才继续朝前走去。  
高坂也察觉到了气氛不太对，不过她倒是一点都不担心，毕竟协管安全的城防军不好惹，而他们还都在必须守规矩的城市里，她轻松道：“嘿，赶紧找地方坐下吧。”

既然气氛压抑自然有人找乐子，在昏暗桌底的掩护下，一个佣兵悄悄伸出了腿，旁边的人也毫不劝阻，反而是露出了等待好戏上演的表情。  
蓝发剑士正在歪过头去和伙伴说话，然后她会撞上那条腿被摔个狗啃泥，这是预定桥段。  
“啊！”一声闷响过后，那位佣兵却惨叫出声，众目睽睽之下，他的腿上迅速结起了厚厚的白霜。  
如果能够把镜头放慢，就能够看见在刚才和少女接触的腿突然被一道冰蓝色魔法流击中，整条腿瞬时行动不能，如果我们顺着魔法流的方向看去，我们会看见，金发精灵曾经轻弹过指尖，此时她收回手，露出一脸如常的笑意。  
至于那接下来蓝发剑士的腿撞上骨头的力度，如同被狂战士打脸一样可怕，谁挨谁知道。  
在地上打滚的佣兵涕泪横流，那条腿显然是断了，蓝发剑士看也没看抬腿跨过他，如同跨过一条肮脏的野狗，其他两个人紧随其后，还未落座，便有几个看起来是同伙的人气冲冲地跳了出来。  
“怎么，城规不够让你们安静？”冷哼声从吧台方向响起，正在帮老板擦杯子的服务生转过身来警告道。  
高坂穗乃果作为三个人当中唯一有好奇心的一个立刻看向那人，然后被服务生胸前的S级佣兵徽章差点闪瞎眼。  
“是枪圣赫伯特！”“天啊这任务居然请出在佣兵榜上排名前二十的人！”“等等他为什么会在这里擦杯子！”“诸神在上，的确就是他啊！”“我和我的小伙伴都惊呆了！”  
直到刚才才注意到那个沉默中年人的佣兵们议论纷纷，充满敬畏地盯着那人擦完杯子顺手提起旁边竖着的金色长枪朝着唯一的空位走去。  
枪圣赫伯特•弗兰克林是八级武者，在佣兵榜上排名第十七，一杆长枪使得出神入化，曾经在第十六次s级任务中凭借着自己傲视群雄的枪法击伤过神话里能够吞噬万物的巨蛇纳布，那场s级任务同样死伤惨重，五阶黑龙准格尔赞、巨蛇纳布负伤而逃，而佣兵榜前五十因为半数死亡（其中还包括一位圣阶武者）被迫重新洗牌，赫伯特也因此一战成名，一跃而起直冲到佣兵榜第十七。  
“你们好，可以在这里坐下休息会吗？有点累了。”朝着三位少女打招呼，彬彬有礼举止可亲，枪圣并没有轻视她们。  
“请坐，赫伯特大人。”高坂穗乃果代替两位同伴回答道。  
“向导吗？”赫伯特坐下后和少女们保持了适当距离，随后他转向金发精灵询问道。  
“正是。”绚濑绘里将右手握拳，轻锤了一下左肩行佣兵半礼，“在下是本次的向导。”  
“真是荣幸。”回礼后，赫伯特对着另外两位少女同样半礼以示友好。  
“非常高兴有您同行。”两位见习佣兵立刻站起来回礼。  
见状那群惹不起枪圣的佣兵憋屈地重新坐下，报复十年不晚，赫伯特总不能一直护着她们。

精灵的听力比其他人都要敏锐许多，但是绚濑绘里只是对那群渣滓的复仇计划付之冷笑，便继续静静听着赫伯特对于两位见习佣兵的友善讲解，直到出发时刻到来。 

最北贴近东亚特斯的边境城市叫做堪萨斯，是西亚特斯小公主在成年礼上收到的礼物，这足以证明皇帝对她的溺爱。但是这位公主可不是个简单的草包，堪萨斯在她的治理下，一跃成为著名的商业之城，这是不容辩驳的事实。  
而这次任务要越过人族双国，斜擦过北兽人帝国边境，进入位于恶魔和兽人交界地带的森林，在换乘马的理想状态下大约需要一个多月，而佣兵们万万没想到雇主大手笔地赠送了大礼包一枚——短途传送法阵。  
传送魔法阵是建立在风系魔法上，介于失传已久的空间魔法之间的法阵，除了魔法帝国和各地的魔法师工会以外，只有国家进行小规模快速军队调拨的主要城市才有，并且只能支撑城与城之间短途移动，原因很简单，耗能过大，几乎能吞吃一个大魔法师过半魔力。  
而不知名雇主预付了一笔足以使得时间瞬间缩短为两周的路费，对此佣兵们情绪高涨，希望自己早点到传说中的鬼之森林，大展一番拳脚。

即使安静如绚濑绘里，也觉得园田海未实在是沉默过头了，要不是习惯走在三个人最前面保护，说不定丢了都不会有人注意。  
于是当佣兵团队来到堪萨斯时，向导绚濑绘里发布了休整两天的命令。

“海未，海未。”心中自有妙计的绚濑绘里缠上了园田，在对方陪穗乃果升级到E级铁徽章后溜进了对方房间守株待兔。  
“恩？”原本进了旅馆房间打算休息一会，而现在园田只能无可奈何地看向霸占床铺的某只精灵，“向导大人，又有什么新的命令？”  
“明天早上一起去赶集吧！我听旅馆老板说离这里不远就有个集市！”抱着枕头，绚濑绘里一脸期待。  
“你越是这么说我越是怀疑，雇主真的有允许休息吗？不是你擅自作主张？”将长剑放在桌上，园田海未在地毯上坐下，抬头疑问道。  
“这个真的是雇主说的啊，雇主觉得我们时间还够，而且主要是队伍里有几个大人物啦，所以不得好好供一下。”一脸“你居然不信任我”的委屈，绚濑绘里强调道。  
“呃…”不知为何，她对面前精灵明显是装出来的委屈表情毫无招架之力。园田海未不自然地移开了视线，摆摆手有些尴尬地说：“我错了，那个…就明天陪你出去转转吧。”  
“好~我去通知穗乃果！”立刻恢复了笑颜，绚濑绘里扔下枕头，开心地离开了。  
总有一种被卖掉的感觉呢，园田海未。

正如绚濑绘里打听到的那样，不算太远的地方，的确有着一个集市，隔了老远就能听见小贩们的吆喝声，据说还有堪萨斯特别出名的美食售卖，高坂垂涎不已，所以第二天早晨就起床拖起了园田海未，两个人又拖起了拒绝起床的精灵。  
正好是一月一度的大市，人们从各个方向朝着这里聚拢而来，农夫挑着担子选好了摊位开始吆喝，挎着篮子或者牵着小孩的妇女走来走去挑选着，穗乃果比较担心三个人会被人流分散，她立刻转过头去喊海未，还没喊出来就被精灵向导捂住了嘴。  
“唔？”疑惑地眨眨眼，橙发剑士对此表示不解。  
“不要打扰她。”绚濑绘里披上了斗篷，她不想因为种族问题被像是看珍稀动物一样多观察几眼，精灵朝着海未的方向努了努嘴，穗乃果这才发现伙伴越走越慢。  
似乎从来没有见过这样的景象，蓝发剑士虽然极力克制着自己表情和动作，但是无论是两个伙伴们越拉越远的距离，还是金色眸子里怎么都掩盖不了的激动，都证明着她的心情并没有表面那么风平浪静。  
她在一个药草茶摊位前停了下来，小贩推着铸有巨大铜质茶壶的小车，热腾腾的药茶味道正在从壶嘴里飘出来，海未转身示意两个伙伴过来，然后掏出了几个铜币递了过去，小贩就拿出干净的瓷碗倒了三碗。  
“呃，好苦！”没凑到嘴边就感觉到清苦直冲鼻腔，高坂穗乃果吐了吐舌头，目瞪口呆地看着另外两个人边吹边迅速地灌下，眉头都不皱，继续朝里走去。  
高坂穗乃果发誓，她一定被这两个不是人（其中有一个真的不是）鄙视了一眼。

越向里走，叫卖声就越响亮，人也越多，大家脸上都挂着真诚的笑容，感染着这些从远方而来的旅人，不止是小贩，连巡逻的士兵也在路过熟悉的摊位时，和人们友善地打着招呼。  
集市上不仅仅有贩卖东西的，也有各类手工艺人，磨刀修鞋做木工之类，一应俱全，他们甚至能在集市上编出一首当做广告的手艺歌，大声地对唱。  
路过年迈妇人卖面包的小摊时，穗乃果主动买了几个热面包，涂上黄油，三个人站在街边狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。  
功夫不负有心人，被周围气氛所感染，园田海未终于放松了下来，朝着绚濑绘里露出浅浅的笑容。  
“谢谢。”谢你带我体验这样美好的生活。  
“不用谢。”那是只有两人之间才能明白的小秘密。

集市上也有不少摊位在做有奖游戏，吃饱喝足，绚濑绘里准备去射箭摊位玩耍一番。  
“喂，那个，这是不是有点儿太欺负人了。”身手不够敏捷没拽住跃跃欲试的精灵，橙发剑士只好回头找园田海未吐槽，结果蓝发伙伴也自行闲逛不知所踪。  
“应该记得在集市口集合吧。”高坂嘟囔了一句就朝着精灵那边挤了过去，谁叫钱包都在自己和海未身上啊！这样的向导一点也不靠谱！  
“穗乃果，也来玩吗？”如果知道精灵向导会眯起眼睛笑着邀请她，穗乃果坚决不过来。  
没等到回话权当是默认，绚濑绘里拿起摊位上配备的长弓熟练地弹了弹弓弦，转动手腕让整个弓在手上转了一圈，才似笑非笑地看了眼老板，她将弓递给了高坂，小声说：“你用这个，这个弓弦好一点，拿左边那筒箭，翎的角度还算是不太斜，不要说出来，人家做生意也不容易。”  
“你太好心了。”后半句“你对我也好心一点我一点都不想和你比”还没出口，某位精灵用挑白菜的态度随便拿起了一个长弓和箭筒，高坂穗乃果只好哀叹了一声，苦兮兮地做起陪衬来。

而在另外一边，闲逛的园田海未发现了一个摆设简单无人注意的摊位，只有两把椅子和一张桌子，甚至连招牌都没有，相较于之前所见甚至可以称之为简陋，而吸引她视线的是那位戴着银色面具的红发摊主。  
这人很强——虽然对方没有露出半点气息，但是园田就是这么觉得。  
摊主正低头盯着桌上巨大的棋局，感觉到有多余的视线，她这才抬起头，紫眸中讶然一闪而过，随即坐直身体朝剑士发出邀请：“会玩吗？”  
“恩。”  
园田海未拉开一起坐下，粗略扫过几眼后开口道：“韦斯顿军棋。”  
“正是。“红发摊主将一枚魔力水晶插入卡槽，原本桌子大小的棋盘在空中展开了更为广阔的投影，那正是伊斯特大陆的地图。  
“让你先手，只有一个胜利条件，赢得这场战争。”紫晶色眸子对上了截然相反的金色，神秘的摊主微微倾身当做行礼，她缓缓道，语气轻慢。  
“恩，如果我赢了呢。”  
“如果赢了随你提条件。”  
“但是如果你输了。”饶有兴味地低笑一声，摊主突然起身凑近园田耳畔，高傲的少女轻轻撩拨着对方的心弦，“就把灵魂送给我怎么样？”  
“开玩笑的，输了也没什么。”在园田海未收起一脸不自然的表情前，少女已经坐回了座位随意说道。  
“我赢了的话，就交个朋友吧。”持起了白棋时，投影上的东亚特斯主要城市尽染纯白，剑士抬头看着棋盘，平静道。  
“嗯？好。”少女略微勾起了唇角，连声音中的高傲清冷都褪去了几分。

平心而论，这两人倒是极为相似，不单从衣着方面，连持棋姿势，都是如此。  
两人穿着款式几乎相同的短打白衫，黑色长裤包裹着笔直修长的双腿，脚下蹬着棕色皮靴，白皙的小臂和手腕都暴露在空气中。  
开场时园田海未没有选择利用先手的机会攻击，但是接下来对方的凌厉攻势她也能稳守下来。可胶着局面维持大约二十分钟后，她所守护的地盘最终还是不停收缩和变小，黑色的旗帜开始染遍白色的大地。  
“你要输了。”第三十分钟，红发少女靠回椅背，胸有成竹道。  
“啊，是啊，表面看起来是这样的。”蓝发少女依旧客气地回答道。  
摊主有着值得骄傲的资本，她现在的棋子比园田海未多上一倍，而园田海未仅仅剩下包括王都在内的四个城市而已，其中还有一个城市早已经处于包围圈之中，她卷着红发似笑非笑地撇了眼对手，说：“表面？”  
“恩。”  
白色王都最终失守，而红发少女的神情反而严肃了起来，她眼睁睁看着自己的先锋部队被吞噬，而对方又有新的两个城市复苏：“…好大血本的陷阱。”  
至此战局逆转，两人棋子只剩下同等数量。  
“恩，只有弃子才能开启的陷阱，从开场时我就在想，这个翻盘点我肯定用得到。”剑士肯定了她的说法。  
“那是王都，也就是说你放弃了王。”红发少女似乎有些难以置信，她加重重复了一遍，“那是王。”  
“王也只不过是一个棋子。”园田海未视线看向真正作为大本营的丹枫城，置于桌下的手悄然握紧，“我要守护的从来不是王，而是仁道。”  
亦或是早已经不存在的故乡。

“王也不过是个棋子……哈…有趣。这是仁之道？”摊主靠回椅背，紫色眼眸里满是园田看不懂的情绪。  
“谁当王都无所谓，所求所愿不过天下太平。”园田海未将棋子掷回棋盘上，结束了这局对弈。  
“天下太平要用这么多城镇来换取？苍生何辜？”红发的少女冷笑了一声，似是不赞同。  
蓝发少女看了她一眼，露出了淡淡的笑容：“我并不善于计算，但是只要能得到正确的结果，我愿意背负我所放弃这部分人置于我身上的怨恨，这是我的坦诚。”  
“呵…”摊主冷笑一声后，她按了按面具终于大笑出声，显得有些愉悦，“救世与灭世不过一念之差，这是什么仁道，不过是人道罢了。你既然这样选择，却还非认为自己有罪，真是有趣。”  
“若是你呢？”园田海未没有回答，只是反问道。  
“若是我？”红发少女沉吟了一下，她放下棋子抬起手不自觉卷着自己的发梢，“我怎么会认为自己有罪，这不过是他们所应该付出的代价，为何会有怨恨。哈，我带来了荣耀，他们应该大声欢笑才是！”  
撒谎……不知为何园田海未感觉面前的少女在撒谎，她是和自己一样的人，这才是真正的答案。

但是园田海未并没有继续这场对话。她朝着对方伸出手去以示友好，主动做出自我介绍：“在下园田海未。”  
摊主却犹豫了一下，就在园田海未决定收回手之前，终于握住了她的手，声音平静：“西木野真姬。”  
彼时的园田海未还不知道，西木野真姬这个名字分量之重——无论在永恒流淌的历史之河，亦或是在自己的心里。  
而西木野真姬也不知道，园田海未这个名字将会永远和她纠缠在一起，无论多少次被人提及。  
两只手交握的那一刻，那永远，便成为真正的永远。

在剑士注意到时间匆忙跑走后，西木野真姬将棋盘重置，沉默片刻后开口：“希，她是毫无察觉地闯到这里的。”  
有人走进了这方静谧的天地，那是一个穿着印有金色纹路紫色魔法袍的法师，戴着尖顶的魔法帽，和所有魔法师一样将全身遮得严实，声音轻柔婉转：“这是人类做不到的事情，而且她身上那把剑很少见。”  
将面具随手扔在桌上，少女绮丽的容颜略带一分大病初愈的苍白，她眯起紫色凤眸，口气淡然道：“想必很贵重吧，园田海未似乎是我们打算参与的S级任务的一个小佣兵，她身上有精灵族的气息，对吧，希。”  
“s级任务虽然谈不上特别危险，但是毕竟是深入龙的领域，真姬，你决定了吗？”似乎感觉太热了，名为希的少女挽起了袖子，语气里满是不在乎的笑意。  
那左臂上印刻着赤红的魔法纹路，极其引人注目。  
“我们必须知道我们追查的幕后究竟是谁，逼迫我族可不是什么能善罢甘休的事情。”似乎早知道魔法师的本性，西木野只是略微扬起眉梢，“倒是你，来得太迟。那位光精灵有趣吗？”  
希笑得更开心了，她在园田海未之前所坐的椅子上坐下：“十分有趣，差一点就被发现了。那样美丽的存在，真是很想多接近点啊，就像你接近海未一样，不是有着同样的心态吗？”对着西木野反将一军。  
“意味不明。”


	4. 争斗

韦斯顿棋，发明者是三至高神之一的智慧神，原本只是为了作为众神之间的消遣，棋盘会直接用作临时创造或者世界地图改动，开启全局时棋子数目高达365个，无规则限制。后来智慧神对棋子进行简化后传给了各族，但是原本的战略功能逐渐被廉价的沙盘取代。

————《论棋类发展•军棋篇》尤菲•卡诺著

 

到达人族疆域最北方的边境之城诺蒂留斯时，天色渐晚，绚濑绘里决定今晚包下佣兵公会的所有酒水，而大家对于这个命令高呼三声万岁致意——这些平常无酒不欢的佣兵们已经快要被憋出内伤了。  
诺蒂留斯的佣兵公会位于城市外围 “三不管地带”，并不阻止武力行事。  
比起圣布莱尔和堪萨斯，诺蒂留斯的佣兵工会直接用巨石构建，风格粗犷，豪迈到用整块魔法石镶嵌在墙壁上做照明之用，通过滤色球折射出炫目的光，让色调暗沉的公会弥漫着奢华淫靡的气息。  
大门被佣兵推开的时候，美丽娇艳的女仆立刻训练有素地贴上来询问需要，而这次蓝发剑士迈步一僵迅速躲到金发伙伴的身后，摆明了拒绝接受这种交流模式。  
鉴于精灵实在不多见，金发向导被迫接受了更多窥视，所以她只好强忍笑意维持形象将低头的两人一起拉离了主走道，寻找合适的空位。  
大厅大半桌子都坐满了，多数应该是根据任务前来的佣兵，最明显的是那些没有披任何铠甲，即使坐着也比其他桌人高上至少两头的佣兵们，巨大的战斧表明着身份——狂战士。  
“恩？”园田突然在身后发出意外的声音，绚濑绘里闻声看去发现对方的目光停留在不远处的角落。  
那里只坐了两个人，其中一位美丽的魔法师首先吸引了绘里的视线，那人有着神秘的紫色长发以及碧绿诱人的眸子，在对上她视线时主动眨眼示意友好。  
她隐约觉得有些气息熟悉，但是另外一个人正在和园田海未对视，绚濑绘里就朝着魔法师点头致意之后看了过去。  
齐肩的红色短发，穿着利落的暗红色短衫和黑色长裤，对于视力极好的精灵族来说，即使光线甚暗，对方斗篷领口处的暗红色宝石扣子也足以看清，似乎暗示着不凡的身份。  
少女脸上严密覆着一副银色面具，金属银中混杂着些许幽蓝色，显示着这幅面具中掺杂有秘银，这显然是为了方便印刻一些魔法改变少女的容貌，绚濑绘里并不太在意这些，只是此时因为看见蓝发剑士的笑容正显示她心情极好时，绚濑绘里感觉心头缠绕上一丝郁闷，不由得呼吸一窒。  
红发少女薄唇微微上扬了几分，她朝着园田海未点了点头后，打出了邀请的手势。  
园田海未也并不推辞，她朝着两位伙伴说道：“穗乃果，绘里，我们坐到那桌去吧。”

“好巧。”而刚落坐，园田和西木野就同时开口。  
“原来真是认识。”金发精灵倒是自然地笑了笑，行礼后率先自我介绍，“在下绚濑绘里，S级任务的向导，两位也是来参加的吗？”  
“嗯，很荣幸认识向导。”声音清冷，红发少女也同样回以佣兵半礼。  
而紫发美人指了指胸前的魔法师徽章，笑眯眯说道：“容咱介绍，五级魔法师东条希，以及剑士西木野真姬，B级佣兵。”  
“B级佣兵们现在真的好年轻啊。”有些尴尬地吞下一口鸡腿肉，高坂拽着园田朝着两个新朋友介绍，“高坂穗乃果，园田海未，剑士，E级佣兵。”

“这么危险的任务，还是先排除一下没本事的人吧，别以为混进来就可以分大家的钱！”还未开启谈话，身后就又响起了熟悉的冷嘲热讽。  
是人都有三分火气，而且一路上听得已经够多了，绚濑绘里眼里闪过了一丝冷厉，她缓缓转过身去，看着早在圣布莱尔就结下梁子的佣兵小队，缓缓道：“人是我带来的，你们有什么意见。”  
“没什么意见，你问问大家，谁也不会希望有废物来分钱吧。”面对掌握了重要情报的向导，领头的佣兵还是收敛了几分嚣张气焰，不过不得不承认他煽动能力不错，一时间有许多人附和。  
这相当于给绚濑绘里一个震慑，很可惜精灵向导并不吃这一套，她碧蓝双眸中满是寒意，甚至连周身的温度都低了下去，让高坂穗乃果都冻得猛然一缩脖子。西木野真姬和希对视了一眼，魔法师缓缓用魔力将声音直接传入她的脑海中：“已经可以看见冰系元素精灵在其周身飞舞了，至少是五级魔法师。”  
红发剑士毫不意外地点了点头，用眼神提醒希不要随意插手。

但是仅靠这点实力，并不足以震慑过着刀口舔血日子的佣兵，就算不在公会闹事，也迟早会惹来麻烦，于是蓝发剑士拍拍绚濑绘里的肩膀，平静道：“我来吧。”她想要解决这个事情，至少也算得上是报答一下两位伙伴。  
“嘿，多对单也不觉得丢人。”有人插入了剑拔弩张的局面之中，上了年纪的老矮人笑得阴阳怪气，他有着硕大鹰钩鼻，整张脸看起来尤为不和善，老矮人懒洋洋地靠在座椅上剔了剔牙才再次开口，“我说小子们，既然打架就来赌一局吧，不过多对单也太欺负人家小姑娘了吧，酒吧就这么大场子，怎么够你们打？”  
“我赌一个金币，赌人家小姑娘赢。”说完他便自顾自地掏出一枚金币扔进了干净空盘。  
“老头儿！不要掺和！”看见这搅浑水的举动，为首的佣兵恶狠狠嚷道，“我告诉你，我们可是A级野虎佣兵团的佣兵！”  
“真是怪了，反正要打架，你情我愿下赌局，你不玩是不是太说不过去了。”极其鄙视地看了看自报家门的佣兵，老矮人振振有词地回答。  
然后他转向少女们，勉强挤出了和善的笑容，可惜在凶巴巴的脸上，这笑容怎么看起来都更吓人一些：“小姑娘，你不会也这么认为吧。”  
“前辈既然想玩，后辈自当奉陪。”接话的是绚濑绘里，她随手扔了几个金币进盘子，“押我们这边胜。”  
“我出十个金币，押我们这边胜。”转了转眼珠，对方头领将金币放进盘中，等到酒吧女郎拿起盘子绕场一圈，大部分人都下注了之后，才露出狡诈的笑容，“不过小姑娘，我们还没决定出谁的吧，互相点对方的人吧，我们就点那个小剑士好了。”  
手指的方向赫然是某位E级佣兵，高坂穗乃果。  
“我？”在剑拔弩张气氛中咽下最后一口面包，吃个饭也躺枪的橙发剑士露出招牌笑容，然后拿起了自己的盾牌和长剑，“好吧，我们挑谁？”  
“就他吧。”将红发伙伴不要随意插手的警告丢之脑后，东条希漾出了动人心魄的笑容，纤长的手指指向为首的佣兵。  
“高坂穗乃果赢。”没等其他人反应过来，东条希从怀里拿出了一袋金币丢进盘子，令许多看热闹的人倒抽了一口冷气——看数目一定是今晚最大一笔赌资。  
“刚见面咱们也无仇无怨的，你们为啥给我添这么大麻烦？”钱币投掷进去就算确认，橙发剑士不由得愣了片刻，才苦笑着小声对两个B级佣兵说道。  
“咱相信你哟。”罪魁祸首眨了眨眼，诚恳真切地握住了高坂穗乃果的手。  
被任意插手的同伴同样坑了一把，西木野真姬也懒得去责怪对方，她把目光转向皱眉的园田海未，两个人对视后，蓝发剑士微不可查地点了点头。  
“穗乃果，加油。”虽说是加油，口气里却没有丝毫担心，园田在暗沉背景的掩护下，用手指在橙发伙伴的左大腿外画了个圈。  
“啧，交给我吧！”很快反应过来好友的用意，高坂穗乃果露出了必胜的笑容，当然也不忘用力拍了拍蓝发好友的手臂，以示对于她一点都不激昂加油的惩罚。  
“不要太得意忘形。”凭借着精灵敏锐的五感，绚濑绘里将互动全然感知，她淡淡接话道。  
众人起身挪了挪桌子腾出一片空地方便这两个人决斗。  
“真是太嚣张了，死吧！”看着少女脸上还挂着笑容，被怒火冲晕头脑的佣兵直接拔出了剑直劈了过来，满脸凶气。  
大剑带着凌厉剑气劈砍而下的时候，高坂脸上的灿烂笑容迅速褪去，她将盾牌封挡在前方，看见对方这典型的新手举动，佣兵大汉露出了狰狞笑容，他已经预见了对方被震飞爬不起来的下场。  
“还早呢！”盾牌在和大剑接触的一瞬间，传来的反馈力道却极轻，穗乃果原本就只是虚晃一招，此刻她借着接触传来的部分冲力，翻身用手在身后桌子上撑了一下，越过桌子稳住了身形。  
再次劈砍过来的大剑比上次还要迅捷，中阶剑士特有的z字斩，爆发出来的剑气惊人，于是坐在桌后的东条希做了条池鱼，还好她及时竖起了防御墙，还不忘优先保护好食物，而绚濑绘里和园田海未同时伸手，将被殃及的第二条池鱼——真姬直接从桌子旁默契地拖到了身后。  
“怎么，不担心高坂穗乃果吗。”红发剑士被直直越过桌子拎过来的时候还有些不自然，在园田海未身后站定声音就恢复了高傲清冷。  
而在场上，没将高坂穗乃果放在眼里的佣兵用猫捉老鼠的方式对待她，大剑多重的剑气将高坂穗乃果逼得狼狈躲闪。  
“不要太小看穗乃果啊。”精灵向导先于想开口的园田海未回答道。  
拜园田海未的魔鬼教导，高坂穗乃果逃跑能力特别足——这句话绚濑绘里都没好意思说出来。

话音刚落，一直躲在盾牌后面的剑士就展开了自己的反击，借助着盾牌的支撑和女性更为灵活的优势，被逼到角落的她用剑面拍中了对方之前园田暗示过的旧伤，如同毒蛇般角度刁钻，然后在对方吃痛踉跄不稳的时候起身，用盾牌狠狠地重击在了对方身上，同时趁对方脚步不稳露出破绽，再次出剑，如同毒蛇般角度刁钻的剑锋，在对方手臂上划出了深可见骨的痕迹。  
“咣当！”再也无法握住手中长剑，看起来是对手失败了。  
但是高坂穗乃果却愣住了，她从未有意伤害别人，可对方的伤口正在鲜血淋漓地嘲讽着她的天真。  
倒是对手先反应了过来，他抢过了同伴的武器就直劈了过来，狂怒之下完全忽略了之前的赌约，重重剑影携带着足以裂石摧岩的威力！  
“输不起？”蓝发少女皱眉握住剑柄打算出手，却被西木野在身后握住手腕阻止。  
沉重连枷突兀撕裂空气出现，缠绕上了男人的大剑，将他连人带剑摔出了好几米远，撞在桌子上后，冲击力大到连地板都被砸得粉碎。  
老矮人不知何时已经出现在男人身边，千钧一发之际正是他将男人的剑势硬生生阻止，此时他正灵巧着把玩着沉重的连枷，一个人对上了想报仇的整个野虎佣兵团，然后再次翻了个白眼：“你们这些小子，丢不丢人？”  
“傻愣着干什么！都上啊！”压抑着胸膛里翻涌的气血，男人勉强坐了起来，捂着手腕吆喝道。  
“真是太有勇气了，被枪圣警告之后，还敢惹‘连枷鬼’霍利斯前辈，你们真想让我使用职权吗？”金发向导突然阴沉开口，绮丽的脸上满是不耐烦。  
“嘁…”迫于佣兵榜和向导的双重压力，男人的伙伴终于将他从酒吧里拖出去治疗，输了钱的人也只敢嘟囔几句，风波很快结束。  
“小家伙居然认识我，不错嘛！”用宽厚的大手拍了拍精灵，年长的矮人大笑起来。  
“本来还没认出前辈，但连枷使用到出神入化的人并不多，就猜测了一下。”被没轻没重的拍打给推到真姬的怀里，绚濑绘里赶紧站直了身体，轻咳一声控制住自己的情绪，朝着老矮人尊敬行礼。  
“不过我还是最喜欢这个孩子！”老矮人转过身去拍了一把刚从生死一线抢回来的橙发少女。对方这才回过神来，难为情地挠挠头，老矮人继续爽朗地说：“不过我觉得你更适合枪一些，盾牌加剑对于你现在来说太重啦！”  
“谢谢爷爷指点！”高坂穗乃果诚挚地朝着老矮人道谢。  
“嘿！真是个不错的孩子！”霍利斯显然对于这个称呼万分认可，他敲了敲桌子朝着酒保呼喝道，“给我上肉和酒，胜利者的客我请了！”

一群人热闹到深夜才散去，拗不过热情的老矮人，橙发剑士喝到安静地吐魂，绚濑绘里似乎是在清醒地醉着，她抓着真姬和对方碰杯，一杯又一杯，真姬红着脸企图去抢杯水，都被挡了下来，而被硬拉着凑热闹的希如同无底洞，喝酒堪比喝白开水，连园田海未那份也没放过。  
果然只有园田海未靠谱呢，各位。  
“那么明天下午在这里集合，确认一下最终人数就出发了。”也许是灯光的映衬，抑或是的确不擅长喝酒，绚濑绘里的脸微微泛红，她朝着还没散场的人嘱咐完就将整个人挂在蓝发剑士身上。  
“绘绘绘里？”感觉到有呼吸拂过脖颈敏感脆弱的皮肤，园田海未石化了，以至于紫发魔法师一脸看好戏的表情她都没空注意到。  
还好不算麻烦，真姬在帮忙架着安安静静吐魂的橙发伙伴。  
“唔，没事。”晃晃头站直身体，精灵向导对着伙伴展露出温柔的笑颜，“明天还要陪你去纪念碑看看呢。”  
“我自己就可以——”站立不稳却还惦记着一起出去，蓝发剑士心里感动之余有些哭笑不得，开口拒绝到一半却被对方的大胆举动打断，纤长的手指正竖起贴在唇上阻止自己说话，绚濑绘里眼中带上了少见的调笑意味。  
“乖乖接受前辈偶尔的要求，也是尊重前辈哦。”完全没注意到自己的举动有多么暧昧，绚濑绘里继续认真说道。  
“我们也可以跟着去吗？”有人打破暧昧场景，紫色眼睛里带着几分晦涩不明的情绪，真姬看着园田海未，依旧清冷平静地说道。  
“当…当然可以！”从自己不擅长的气氛中清醒过来，蓝发剑士迅速后退了一步说道，不忘扶上可能随时会倒下去的精灵。  
“那就这么说定了，房间在哪儿？我们快些回去吧，低调出行，早上见。”放弃接受某位“体弱”魔法师的援助，真姬示意伙伴只要拿好武器就足够了，然后背起高坂穗乃果，率先朝前走去。  
“欸？”蓝发剑士立刻解下了长剑，双手递给了紫发魔法师，然后背起绚濑绘里追了过去。

“…有没有人考虑过，这么沉的东西，魔法师会很为难啊，保护协会在哪里！”留下拖着两把长剑一个盾牌的希在大堂中独自凌乱。


	5. 光明天使

魔法师的等级划分为九级，一到三级为低阶魔法师，四到六级为中阶魔法师，七级被称为魔导士，八级被称之为大魔法师，九级被称之为大魔导士，往上就是圣魔导师，根据历史记载，亚述灭亡后至今共出现过大魔法师八百七十九位，大魔导士六十三位，圣魔导师十二位。 

————《魔法帝国历史介绍》

虽说昨天晚上有好几个醉鬼，但是并没有人缺席早上前往纪念碑的行动。  
其中包括了恢复元气能力一流的高坂穗乃果，自认为拎的东西太沉重手臂酸疼的魔法师希，还有完全不记得自己昨天怎么调戏后辈的金发向导。  
“这真是低调出行吗？”和蓝发剑士并肩而行时，西木野听见对方哭笑不得地小声说道。  
“为什么要去纪念碑？”身为引发回头率的罪魁祸首之一，西木野莫名对蓝发剑士有点同情。  
“去看一下那些本应该有着更美好更光明的人生道路，却不幸去世的人们。”园田并不想对面前这人撒谎，只是选择了其中一部分原因作为回答。  
“那么希望这能帮助你，对于决定自己以后的道路。”西木野真姬并没有追问，虽然明显已经看穿了她的意图。  
道路吗？我这种人，究竟还有什么路可以走啊？——园田看向前方嬉闹的其他几人，笑容苦涩。

由于灾变后帝国北方疆域后移，纪念碑就落在了现时最靠近北方的诺蒂留斯。  
纪念碑坐落在城市边缘，由纯白色的大理石打造成方尖塔状，从上到下刻满了受害者的名字，代表死亡的黑色将整座方尖塔也染成了沉重之色。  
毕竟已经许多年过去了，很少会有人特意来到这里祭奠哀悼，但纪念碑下面一直堆满了鲜花，这是附近住户对于长眠者的献礼，也是对于那场惨剧永恒不变的纪念。  
“……”从靠近纪念碑开始，即使迟钝如高坂穗乃果，也能感受到了园田身上越发浓郁的悲伤。大家将步伐放慢刻意落在她身后，不再去惊扰她。  
感受到从那人身上源源不断传来的悲伤情绪，绚濑绘里几次抬手想安抚蓝发剑士，或者问问怎么回事，又颓然放下，她怕自己不够资格。  
“我没有事情。”对于伙伴们温柔体贴的举动，园田勉强回以微笑，悲伤却无法被笑容掩藏，“只是，来看看。”  
来看看，丹枫城的受难者，来看看，我的父母，来看看，那时的“我”在这世界上留下的最后痕迹。

“都是白菊呢。”将买来的白菊放上平台汇入白色海洋，海未低头在一个个熟悉的名姓中寻找最不想看到的名字。  
不愿打扰沉浸在自己世界里的剑士，其他几个人站在远离纪念碑的摊位旁，以沉默作为陪伴。  
“真是的…这可不适合她。”仅有数面之缘却敢如此断言，或许是被那人身上的悲伤感染了吧。咬了咬唇，西木野最终抬腿朝着园田海未走了过去。  
绚濑绘里看着红发剑士前去，无声地叹了口气——仅仅晚了半步而已，她转过身将花重新放回了摊位上，用口型对着小贩说道：“请一会帮我送过去吧。”

“天使!”附近突然骚动起来，几个人顺着小贩手指的方向看了过去。  
穿着神职人员白袍的少年天使抱书立于方尖塔尖，俯视过众人，然后目光定格在人群中唯二对他的降临无所察觉的人身上，如同看蝼蚁一样，缓缓道：“凡人，见到天使至少应该维持尊敬。”  
“抱歉，尊敬的天使大人，我的同伴只是因为太过于伤心，未能及时注意到天使大人，还请原谅。”绚濑绘里反应极快地欠身行礼，郑重而诚恳。  
她不想惹上神圣教廷这种麻烦，也不觉得自己面对天使足以抗衡，更何况她负有更加重要的任务，不能耽误时间。  
“凡人，总是会为这些事情苦恼。”天使并没有搭理绚濑绘里，只是当蓝发剑士用手一个个抚过死者之名时，嘲讽道，“反正迟早是要死的，究竟在可惜什么。”  
西木野的视线一直随着剑士指尖移动，直到那手指微微颤抖着定格在“园田海未”这个名字上，她难掩震惊地回头看向东条希，得到对方疑问的眼神后才冷静了下来。  
“海未。”西木野叹了一口气，握住蓝发剑士手腕轻扯示意她回神。  
“真姬？…抱歉。”回过神来发现伙伴可能已经窥视到自己的秘密，园田语气也变得不自然，她眼神躲闪着企图逃避接下来可能发生的一切。

如果不是那个狂妄的天使，而是任何一个善良的民众，园田都会感谢救场。“至少也该对光明教会表示感谢吧，你能出生或许就是被拯救了。”天使肆意妄为地打断了两人对话，引得不悦的两人一起抬头看去。  
“下来。”打量着天使站立的位置，园田率先发难，俊秀的脸上隐隐透露出几丝愤怒。  
担心天使会对两个人不利，即使明知实力悬殊，其他几个人也靠近了纪念碑。在听见这样的话时，高坂穗乃果有些疑惑，用眼神询问看似知情的绚濑绘里。  
对抗光明神殿的天使是大罪，园田海未并不是不懂得权衡利弊的人，那么到底为什么不肯低头？  
“凡人，你说什么？”被凡人顶撞，银发少年不悦地再次询问。  
“不要用你污浊的双脚，站在纪念碑上。”针锋相对，园田海未毫不畏惧。  
连绚濑绘里都倒抽了口凉气，面对糟糕的情况，她看了眼希，魔法师却依然是笑得不动声色，这让她忍不住对于这人心里加了一分警惕。  
看似不为所动，其实早已满腹厌恶和烦躁，比起其他几个人依旧云里雾里，真正知情的西木野真姬只是抿紧唇，选择留在了园田海未身边，一步没动。  
“这里是受难者的沉眠之所，不是你这种不知感情为何物的天使，可以随意踏足的地方。”感觉到四周的魔法元素都被天使鼓动，蓝发剑士却继续冷声道，“不知尊重为何物，有什么资格求别人的尊重。”  
“既然大放厥词，那不如让你尝尝不尊重神灵的惩罚。”被认为是下等的生物屡次顶撞，银发天使再也无法忍耐，他将光系元素精灵汇聚成一杆耀眼的战矛，然后朝下挥去。  
“海未！”战矛锐气将空气搅动起无形的波动，高坂第一时间将盾牌朝着伙伴方向用力投掷了出去，企图在空中挡下这一击。  
“嘁。”盾牌和光之矛相撞，光之矛仅仅顿了顿就将盾牌击得粉碎，势若破竹，蓝发剑士不耐烦地扬起了眉梢，她转身手臂一勾将西木野真姬护在怀中，用后背直接迎上了光之矛。  
纪念碑附近地面被冲击力压到开裂，强光刺目，一时难以在其中寻找到两个人身影。

“没事。”比人类敏锐的感知力在此时派上了用场，绚濑绘里冷静安抚了要往前冲的橙发剑士，她将弓举起，扣紧弓弦拉动，元素精灵欢笑着飞舞着快速凝聚成了淡青色的箭羽，连毫无魔法能力的高坂也能看见，威力可见一斑。  
天蓝色眼睛直视着银发天使，精灵将箭瞄准了他的头颅，精灵之箭一旦射出，必定击中！  
“不过是鸟人而已！”西木野真姬第一次听见剑士用如此厌恶的语气说话。  
光之矛不偏不倚击中了园田海未背后的长剑，虽然挡下了光之矛，但是迎接重击的剑鞘也被击碎，冲击力之下，碎片如同刀锋划过后背擦出深浅不一的血痕。  
利用大地巧妙转移了大部分冲击力，蓝发剑士保证西木野没有受到一丝一毫伤害——如果是自己惹出来了大麻烦，那么至少自己负责这点觉悟还是有的。  
那是那把长剑第一次展现出真正面目，如雪般纯净的白色替代了金属色泽，宝石蓝色纹路缠绕剑身连通剑柄。目光扫过整把剑，莫名的熟悉感让红发剑士挑了挑眉。  
她看着剑士抽出了长剑双手握紧，暗金色的眸子紧盯着半空中的天使。

“穗乃果，保护好希。”嘱咐了一句之后，金发精灵松开了扣着弓弦的手，风系魔法之箭势如破竹，准确袭击上天使头部，如同灿烂的流星，携带着不容小觑的威势，而普通弓箭脆弱的材质无法承受魔力猝然粉碎，将没有保护的手划出伤痕。  
“狂妄的人类，居然对神放箭！”被偷袭的天使出离愤怒，魔法箭被他仓促调动的生命之源挡下，距离天使不到二十公分，箭簇将魔法屏障击得闪烁，却最终仅仅将阻碍消散。  
如遭重击，绚濑绘里后退了两步，被高坂眼明手快地扶住，而同时东条希神色一凛，抬手按上精灵额头，无声而迅速地布下了四道土系元素屏障，展现出了超出等级的魔法实力。  
“嘭！”刚布好的屏障瞬时炸裂，和原本对准天使头颅的落箭点位置相同！绚濑绘里和高坂才知道和死神擦肩而过，不由得惊出一身冷汗！  
没有经历过合作，但面临突发事件也仿佛心有灵犀一样默契，然而这一切都抵不过残酷的现实——代表了神灵权威的天使实力可怖，魔法之箭甚至未能将其伤害分毫！仅仅是一个回合，己方却已是狼狈不堪！  
“生命之源只能用一次对吧，所以，不要妄图再伤害她们。”  
原本站立在破碎大地中心的蓝发剑士狠狠蹬了蹬地面，让风系元素精灵将靴子缠绕使身体变得轻盈，然后整个人跃起凌空朝着银发天使，将长剑举过头顶朝下劈砍而出，“还有，给我下去！”  
“呲啦——”天使惊慌失措间布下了数层结界，却犹如纸张般被轻松划破，没有生命之源保护的他惊讶地对上了园田那双平静而幽深的眼睛，他无法忍耐心底的惧怕，本能感受到的威胁让他后退了！  
“够了！”即使是人偶般的天使，也会惧怕吗？园田海未不知道，她只知道对方无法克制颤抖，在最后关头用手中的魔法书阻挡了长剑，银发天使狼狈落地，而魔法书内蕴藏的光系元素精灵猛烈爆炸，身体毫无保护的园田海未在极近距离遭受重击，如同断翅的鹰隼一样从空中落了下来。  
“海未！”西木野稳稳接住了蓝发剑士。  
对方努力冲西木野安抚地笑了笑，下一秒就咳出了一口血沫，染上了她胸口的衣服，“抱歉啊，弄脏你衣服了。”  
“你闭嘴！”敏锐感觉到血液中非人种族的特性，红发剑士瞳孔微缩，随即恢复了正常，她朝着居然还有闲心安抚别人的园田海未喝道，口气不复高傲清冷。  
暴怒状态的天使丧失了所有理智，他指着园田海未吼道：“凡人，该死的凡人！我应该告诉教廷，对你施以火刑！其他那些不尊重神的人，也该受到同等待遇！”  
“啊，连累你们了。”在几次呼吸之间，园田海未看似要躺上至少一日的伤势就以人类难以企及的速度恢复着，尽管如此，想要站起来还是太过勉强。  
正打算借力起身的时候，她被红发剑士更加强硬地压回怀里。

“够了！闹够了没有！”一个声音插入了这场混乱，虽然难掩怒气却音质柔和。  
穿着朴素白袍的少女带领着神殿骑士匆匆赶来，年轻的祭司有着颜色浅淡的亚麻色长发，以及同样色泽柔软的蜜色眸子，她还未走到纪念碑旁边，就冲着暴走的天使冷喝道。  
“抱歉……”众目睽睽之下，银发天使不情不愿却迅速地半跪在少女身边。  
在场的人都为此感到万分吃惊，这人到底是什么身份？居然能够让心高气傲的天使对其跪下！  
“送他回去。”亚麻长发的祭司无视依旧半跪着的天使，命令神殿骑士将他带回神殿。  
“可是——”神殿骑士有些犹豫。  
“没关系的，去吧。”手指轻轻敲了下骑士的臂甲，少女叹了一口气，说道。  
“是。”

等到神殿骑士离开后，少女才转身面对几位年轻佣兵，满怀歉意地弯身行礼：“抱歉让你们受伤了，神殿一定会处理，我保证。”万分诚意的态度让人吃惊。  
绚濑绘里却捕捉到语句里的一些违和，天使的存在高于神圣教廷，那么此人究竟是何等身份，能说出直白的处置之语？  
几人相视一下，精灵朝着对方同样弯身行礼，克制着自己对园田海未的担心：“如果可以，我们更希望您能帮我们治疗一下我们的朋友。”  
“好…好的！”对方这么轻易接受道歉反而将祭司吓了一跳，她有些紧张地点了点头，朝着园田海未走去。  
将手犹豫地覆上伤者手臂，少女阖眸低声吟唱了几句，柔和的白光笼罩了园田海未，而红发剑士不易察觉地将身体微微后撤，躲开了被光明系法术笼罩的区域。  
光芒消失后，园田海未从红发剑士怀里站了起来，起身朝着亚麻色长发的少女郑重行礼：“谢谢。”  
“不，不谢！”再次因为对方轻易原谅而受到惊吓，祭司赶紧后退了一步，“我，我先走了，不过还是请你们尽快离开这里吧，毕竟只是最近才难得我轮值。”  
接着，白袍的少女连名也没报上，如同受惊的鸟儿一样飞快跑走了。

“海未，没事了吧！”目送白袍少女身影消失在街道尽头后，伙伴们异口同声紧张地问道，精灵向导更是按住园田的肩膀用视线对整个人认真检查。  
“嘿，绚濑绘里的视线是不是太赤裸裸了点？”确定园田海未无恙后，东条希轻戳西木野真姬，调侃道。  
“关你什么事？”被红发伙伴冷淡地拍开了。  
“抱歉，连累你们了。”园田海未有些歉意地低下了头，紧张地握紧了手，然后又松开，重复了几次后才说道，“我并不想撒谎，但是也不想解释，抱歉。”  
听到这种任性的话肯定都会生气吧，而且园田海未，你连累了别人的时候就该做好一定会失去的觉悟。  
或者还是离开比较好吧，毕竟只是萍水相逢，完全没必要扯着她们。——这么想着，蓝发剑士暗暗下定决心。

“每个人都有权保留自己的秘密，所以，说什么傻话呢海未。”  
绚濑绘里首先给予了回复，她玩笑般轻拍了一下蓝发少女的头，笑颜温柔：“至于连累，本来就是朋友，朋友就该同甘共苦不是吗？”  
“对啊，所以以后就不要再说这个了。” “真是的，意味不明。” “海未有点认真过头了哦。”  
“谢谢…”因为绚濑绘里的举动，蓝发剑士脸上泛起了薄薄的粉色，她用手指挠了挠脸颊，然后别开头，率先朝着不远处的一个摊位走去，“那个…我去问一下专门管理这里修缮的人是谁，总得把修缮费出了。”  
其他几个人继续晃晃悠悠跟在她身后，这时西木野才发现橙发剑士满脸恍惚，她难得好心地问道：“是因为盾牌坏掉了吗？没关系，你可以再去武器店一趟。”  
“不，不是！”被清冷的声音一激，橙发剑士脸腾的通红了起来，听见西木野的话，大家都看向她，于是高坂穗乃果慌张到连走路都变得同手同脚。  
半晌之后，她小心翼翼地组织词汇问看似靠谱的魔法师：“那个，希，刚才的白袍女孩是不是会闪电法术？”  
“这咱没看出来，因为她也没对人使用啊。”东条希回答完毕才反应过来，她促狭地笑了出声，“怎么，是不是有一道闪电劈中了你，让你浑身发麻无法行动？”  
“对！”高坂穗乃果对于东条希的描述感到非常激动。  
除了还在远远一边的园田海未不知情外——她还在和管理人员交流——魔法师和精灵对视了一眼，第一次默契地哈哈大笑了起来。  
橙发的剑士努力小声抗议道：“笑，笑什么！”弱弱的声音很快被淹没在损友的笑声中。  
“啊，我们有着灿烂笑容的高坂穗乃果，能用笑容迷倒万千少男少女的高坂穗乃果，让大姐姐们教导你吧~”绚濑绘里首先开口，夸张地用上了咏叹调。  
“爱，是最伟大的力量，爱情，是崇高的词语，是美妙的音乐——”东条希紧随其后接口。  
“…我觉得你们两个一点默契也没。”最后是西木野真姬，她难得参与进这种活动里，首先吐槽了两个不正经的人，然后对着高坂穗乃果下了宣判书，“综合她们所说，恭喜你，你对一个女生一见钟情了。”  
“啥？？”橙发剑士的惨呼回荡在整条街上。  
这声极具穿透力的惨叫，惊得远处的园田海未都重新握住了剑柄，做好了随时出击的准备。

一起回去的路上，得知了到底发生什么事情的园田海未想了许久，最后用沉稳平静的声音给了高坂穗乃果最后补刀：“没关系，一见钟情也很正常，虽然并不是发情的月份。”  
面对笑抽过去的东条希和绚濑绘里（这两者在笑点高度上非常相似），到处寻觅地缝的高坂穗乃果，还有懵懂无辜的园田海未，西木野扶额长叹：“我觉得，我们这个小队已经有解散的危机了，原因一定是精神都不太正常。”  
所以说，真姬你真是杀敌一千自损八百啊，为什么要连着自己也算进去啊！还有，等等，你们什么时候成为一个小队了？


	6. 任务

传创世神是一位非常逍遥自在的神灵，他经常化身为人游览于世间，比起左右手光明神和黑暗神（死神）来说，他可谓身为天地自在悠闲。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷》

“整个世界一共有三个AA级佣兵团，以及一个S级佣兵团，一共是四大超级佣兵团。”在晚上正式商谈前，绚濑绘里给几个人讲必要了解的知识。  
虽然她并不理解，为什么明明有着B级佣兵资格的两位新伙伴也听得津津有味。不过既然有真新人在场，也没有理由不继续讲下去，某位橙发剑士正在兴致勃勃地做着笔记。  
“佣兵团和佣兵一样有六个等级，所谓AA级其实就是指的积分即将到达S级，并且S级佣兵超过十位的佣兵团。”  
西木野真姬卷着头发慢吞吞开口说：“我补充一句，佣兵榜的前两百位全都是S级佣兵，有超过半数都在各大佣兵团任职。”  
“谢谢真姬，E级佣兵团等于收入低和杂鱼工作，所以除非是无人打理的‘鬼团’，并没有任何独立活跃的E级佣兵团。E级佣兵团多依附于大佣兵团当跑腿工，也经常被作为炮灰，死亡率相当高，但是由于造价低廉，也同样是最容易进入的佣兵团。”  
“D、C级佣兵团算是中等偏下的佣兵组织，有自己的专有驻地，主要是靠近危险地带的一些小城镇，他们多数替驻扎地做事来维持团队运转，D、C级佣兵团佣兵创建资格是超过三位C级或者B级佣兵。”  
“B级佣兵是佣兵之中类似七级魔法师、四级武者的重大分水岭。B级佣兵战死的时候灵魂气息就会消散，那么他的徽章就会被停用，方便佣兵工会查找。”  
绚濑绘里指了指自己的徽章，继续说：“B级佣兵一向处于人数最多高阶佣兵这一个阶层，基本上占了百分之四十这么多吧。”  
“那B级佣兵团呢。”乖学生园田海未举手发问，神色认真。  
绚濑绘里被她目光灼灼看得有些不太好意思，她轻咳了一声：“咳…同样的，大约有百分之五十左右的团队都是B级佣兵团，大部分佣兵团都有专属的城市驻地，是在各自城市声名显赫的团队，建立要求三位创始人必须是A级。”  
“A级佣兵全部都是拥有称号的佣兵，在佣兵榜上也会有具体名次。”红发剑士再次开口帮忙补充。  
“A级佣兵团，是高级佣兵团，在佣兵团队里数量只占百分之十，创建时必须有三位S级佣兵，所以也使得A级佣兵团的创立变得有些麻烦。”讲得久了难免有点口干，绚濑绘里伸手去拿水，却摸到了温润的触感…好像是手指？愣了一下才发现是蓝发伙伴已经拿起水杯递了过来，眨了眨眼表示感谢后，金发精灵继续讲。  
“三个AA级佣兵团分布在三个不同大陆，平均人数超过两千人，而且每个佣兵团都如同军队编制一样，拥有骑士弓箭手等多个小队构成，顺便一说，其中有两个AA级佣兵团幻兽骑士都超过了20人，而魔兽骑士就更多了。”  
“比起魔兽骑士，幻兽骑士的战力有较大飞跃，两者最简单的区别方法是……嗯，召唤和飞翔吧。”看高坂穗乃果还在飞快记着笔记，坐在对面的希好心提醒道，“幻兽骑士的魔兽在战时会被存放在一个签约空间中，可以直接进行召唤，即使是地行龙这种贴地种族，也必定会拥有飞翔能力…好吧或许叫浮空更合适一些，这是普通魔兽骑士做不到的。”  
“所以，幻兽骑士资格可是非常珍贵的东西，人族双国帝国每年的签约资格也不超过20个，而且还会有三成左右失败率。对了，有人说幻兽卷轴甚至可以帮助魔兽觉醒远古的血脉，当然这只是个传说啦。”  
“那么龙骑士资格呢？”高坂穗乃果咬着羽毛笔歪头虚心询问。  
“龙骑士大多情况是龙选定人类，多是从龙界而来的年轻龙族，它们按照族规出来历练，只能签订平等伙伴契约，而且还有拒绝被骑乘的资格，选拔仪式必须在龙族认可下举行，试炼非常严格。”园田海未接话，她正无意识地转动着杯子，看起来似乎不知道自己说了什么。  
对于园田海未的突然发言，精灵和橙发剑士面面相觑，东条希也趁机歪头看向红发伙伴询问，发现西木野看着金发精灵示意对方继续讲，银色面具遮住了表情。  
“AA级佣兵团拥有国家特批的驻扎地，战神帝国的AA级佣兵团——霸者佣兵团，不要吐槽这个名字啊，据说兽人的确是战神的后代或者什么别的，反正是战神最青睐的种族，看看他们可怕的狂战士数量就知道了。”绚濑绘里看见大家（除了海未）听见战神帝国这种名字是齐刷刷翻白眼就无奈地扶了扶额，被蓝发伙伴拍了拍手臂安抚后才继续说，“拥有狂战士的数量也是佣兵团之最，还好由于兽人体质的原因，骑兽数目不多，即使是这种超大型佣兵团，也不过只有一个骑兽百人队，幻兽骑士四位。”  
“东亚特斯帝国也有自己佣兵团，炎龙佣兵团，驻扎地是德莫代尔城，据传创始人曾是拥有上位炎龙的龙骑士，和龙族关系一向亲密，现任团长也是龙骑士，佣兵团一直保持正好两千人，我怀疑其团长有遗传性强迫症，有两个地行龙百人骑兵队，幻兽骑士十九位。”  
“阿芙瑞大陆的佣兵团——也就是银色闪电，驻扎在中部的帕拉索斯，就在精灵族和矮人族的交界处，相比另外两支收人条件最为宽松，或许正因为多元化，才能拥有毫不逊色其他几个佣兵团的实力。”  
“上次佣兵工会对于银色闪电佣兵团人数统计大约是在两千五百左右，其中还有矮人兽人多种族小分队，矮人的飞斧是这支佣兵团的绝技。”  
“最后一支隶属于神圣教廷。”金发精灵再次补水的时候，西木野高傲清冷的声音响起，“也是唯一的s级佣兵团，神选者佣兵团人数超过三千五百人，是历史上最大，也是最悠久的佣兵团，总部在四风谷，其中有一支轻骑兵千人队，长期驻扎在神圣教廷主城阿瓦隆。”  
“神选者佣兵团创立于教廷之初，作为护卫来培养，军事素养极高，有一个轻骑兵千人队和两支重骑兵百人队，还有神圣教廷的祭司小队，幻兽骑士四十二位，或许值得庆幸的是没有龙骑士？”绚濑绘里接回话头，讲完直接扑在桌子上，“啊，完毕。”  
“谢谢讲解！”高坂穗乃果合上笔记本起身，朝着绚濑绘里九十度鞠躬，将对方吓得拼命摆手。  
“那么下面是咱的回合，喏，这次s级任务水可不浅，神选者佣兵团已经好久不再参与任何任务，这次任务估计也是，到目前为止还没见过他们的人。其他几个佣兵团派出了先遣队，那桌狂战士其中只有一个是B级其余全是A级，隶属于霸者佣兵团。”紫发魔法师笑容微妙，刻意压低声音道，“连枷鬼是银色闪电的领队，其中那位半精灵魔法师也是S级，‘风灵’索莱克斯。”  
而其他几个人在听见东条希带来的情报时，却齐刷刷用眼神朝她询问：你一直在这里坐着，什么时候去打听的啊喂！  
紫发魔法师无视掉所有眼神，对着远处的桌子扬了扬下巴，然后对海未戏谑地说道：“灰发的美人是S级魔剑士，‘血剑’炎娜。海未应该也是魔剑士吧，可以找炎娜前辈探讨一下……嗯，前提是你能融化得了冰山美人。”  
蓝发剑士下意识看向东条希所指的方向，那里坐着一个年轻的灰发女子，在一群大呼小叫狂吃海塞的佣兵中间格外突兀。  
感受到探究的视线，炎娜表情淡漠地抬起了头，和周身如同极地终年不化的寒冰气场不同，她的眸色却是燃烧的火焰之色，略微颔首致意后，园田就主动移开了视线。  
“希，说正经的。”好友淡淡看了她一眼，语带责备。  
东条希满意地收获了金发精灵身体一僵的小动作，继续说下去：“好吧，那是炎龙佣兵团的精英小队，一共二十个人，炎娜带队，她是炎龙佣兵团团长的女儿，那把血色大剑据说是从火山深处找到的神器，无需吟唱直接通过武器释放四级以下火系魔法。”  
“看起来至少有七位S级佣兵，不愧是顶级任务。”橙发剑士心中默算了一下在场人数，兴奋道。  
金发精灵突然抬手制止了意犹未尽的讨论，她起身轻轻敲了敲自己的杯子，在叮当的响声吸引所有人的视线后，她微微欠身行礼：“诸位，在下是本次S级任务的向导，精灵绚濑绘里。很荣幸能召来诸位参与S级任务，在此我向诸君保证，我绝对可以将诸位带到鬼之森林，在一天之内。”  
“关于这点，我想我们所有人都有疑问。”枪圣率先发表了自己的疑虑，他温和地笑了笑，“虽然是最北方城市，但我们距离鬼之森林还有很远，你的保证将怎样奏效呢？”  
“众所周知，精灵并非生活在我们脚下的这片大陆，唯有大部分光之精灵奉创世神的命令看守提亚马斯封印，才迁移至此。而针对迁移，创世神曾经建立过传送通道。”先是朝着赫伯特微微欠身，随即金发向导缓缓道出惊天秘密。  
最为熟知魔法历史的魔法师们不肯相信没有记载的事情，索莱克斯抬手压下其他人的骚动，他看着向导，严肃开口：“你确定？”  
“当然，这条通道其中一个开启法阵正在诺蒂提斯。”面对着魔法师们的置疑，金发精灵语气客气但不容辩驳，“但是这条通道现在早已失去了空间转移的魔力，仅仅能够维持一次单程到达森林边缘的旅行。”  
“希望各位能够相信我，当然，就算我是个骗子，S级任务定金也已经付给了佣兵工会，诸位还是能够拿到钱，而备受骂名的人是我，你们又有什么损失？”

听见向导这么说，许多还想质疑的佣兵一时沉默了下来，但是这种气氛让脑子直说话更直的狂战士无法忍受，为首的兽人粗鲁地拍了桌子，瞪着眼睛不耐烦说：“抱着金子走回程累不死俺们的！至于你们这些人，怕死就不要跟着去！”  
“嘁，没脑子的大块头。”因为狂战士的挑衅，很多人都转移了目标，低声议论起来。  
“安静！”老魔法师最终决定相信自己的同族，他喝止议论后重新坐下，“我问完了。”

“这里还有问题。”之前发言的狂战士毫无礼貌地敲起了桌子，“到底我们要找的是什么玩意？里面金子真的可以随便拿？”  
果然是脑子一根筋的狂战士，对于危险不关心，关心的东西永远都特别直接——不止一个人这么腹诽道。  
“你们所能到达的地方，金银财宝都是你们的。”绚濑绘里的回答简洁明了，连唇角的弧度也显得格外真挚，让人不得不信。  
“至于雇主所需要寻找的东西，是光精灵当年带走的一枚指环，这是我们精灵族内部的事情。”看见有人跃跃欲试想对于这个话题追问，绚濑绘里加重了精灵族内部这几个字，暗示不要多问。  
虽然许多人对于那枚重要的戒指具有很高的好奇心，但是金发精灵冷厉的口气彰显着她并没有解释的打算，她屈起手指轻轻敲了敲自己额角，一字一顿：“听我的劝告，不要打雇主物品的主意，否则生不如死可能是你们的结局。”  
向导的警告重若千钧，给这次的任务第一次蒙上了阴霾，却无人敢再动一丝歪心，即使是狂战士也绝对不愿惹上那些箭术超群的精灵。  
老矮人沉默片刻后缓缓鼓掌表示支持：“我们虽然是佣兵，但是自然知道什么是我们的什么不是。”  
“那么我们继续讲解一下这次任务重地王城的地图。”  
见好就收，绚濑绘里将话题很快引入下个阶段。

会议完结后，绚濑绘里和高坂都决定回房间休息，养精蓄锐，而原本也要跟着回去的园田，却被红发剑士喊住了。  
“园田海未。”  
这引得三个人都有些讶异地看向真姬，而对方却只盯着有些不自然的蓝发剑士，平静解释道：“陪我喝几杯。”  
并不是疑问的语气。  
“欸？”连穗乃果也看出了什么不和谐的端倪。  
然而紫发魔法师突然勾住绚濑绘里脖子，笑容暧昧：“哎呀，你们难不成觉得真姬能够吃了海未不成，没有伙伴信任咱可是要哭了哟？”  
说得好像真的会哭一样，良心一点也不痛。

“没事的，回去吧，绘里，穗乃果。”园田安抚了两位伙伴，示意对方先去休息。  
“那么你们也早点回去，别聊太晚，明天毕竟是很早出发。”绘里将魔爪从脖子上卸下，点头离开。  
如果连海未都这么说，的确也没有留在这里的理由，只是……究竟是什么呢？

看着两个人背影消失在转角，东条希用着堪比精灵的敏捷溜到了远处坐下，摆出了一副“您两位大爷好好谈啊好~好~谈~啊~”的暧昧神情，这让园田海未觉得毛骨悚然，只能深呼吸平缓心情。  
“坐。”指了指对面座位，红发剑士平静道。  
园田海未犹豫坐下，姿势标准表情僵硬，如同名家雕塑被拆过来安装在对面。  
“如果是认为我会要求今天事情给个解释，很抱歉，你猜错了。”看着对面的大理石雕塑似乎想说些什么，西木野真姬阻止她开口，继续说道，“你应该知道，我们接下来应该算是一个小队了吧。”  
“是。”园田海未知道对方想要说什么，就像是她知道对方的棋会怎么下，但是她依旧打起了十二分的精神应付。  
“对于你这次的行为除了鲁莽，自私自大外也找不到更合适的词汇，对于你来说，即将成为一个小队的这些人到底算什么？”毫不留情地说出自己的主张，红发少女斥责道，“至少把自己当做其中一员是最低限度吧。”  
园田难堪地沉默了，看着那人表情如此自责，西木野甚至有一瞬间想要放弃谈话。  
“直说吧，如果说这支小队是木桶，那么你就是最短的那块板，鉴于此我不可能和你成为伙伴之上的任何名词，无论这趟旅程多么危险，我并不会将生死托付给你，也不会将后背付诸予你。”  
但是不行，还不够，所以她还要用残酷冷漠的话去刺伤这个人，看着她能够流出温热的血来，看她像是个活人。  
“而你会害死那些把你当做朋友的人，如果你还不知道怎么走下去。”

对方沉默了，西木野真姬很有耐心坐着，她看向魔法师，对方笑着朝她举起杯子，似乎是在赞同她的发言。  
而时间似乎过了很长时间，足够远处的东条希要盘烤肉，悠闲地边吃边看着情况。  
真是可笑啊，真姬？你什么时候竟然愿意管这种闲事，去帮助别人寻找一个活下去的方向？不过也不错，咱也很想知道这个名为园田海未的少女，究竟能够带给我怎么样的意外！  
“抱歉，我知道了，我需要时间来习惯。”最终沉默还是被打破了，剑士再次抬起头来的时候，一直笼罩着那双金色眸子的阴霾和忧郁终于散去了些许，她不再逃避西木野真姬的审视。  
“那么就证明给我看吧，园田海未。”答复还算令西木野满意，于是她起身示意伙伴回来。  
“不要在意，真姬口气就是比较严厉，但的确是个好人。”紫发魔法师拍了拍园田的肩膀，一改有些轻佻的口气，温和地说道，随后她朝着门口走去，“啊啊，好困回去睡觉吧。”  
西木野也跟着起身，但是蓝发剑士却还是沉静地坐在原处，似乎在等待着什么。  
她的确在等待着什么，而且被那人很快察觉，西木野无声地叹了口气重新坐了下来，她在面具下微扬眉梢，带着一丝不易察觉的笑意开口：“还想喝一杯吗？”  
话音未落，门外突然响起来小队骑兵急促却整齐的马蹄声。


	7. 审判资格

如果说元素精灵是魔法师魔力的本源，那么器灵便是武者的本源，并非仅仅是指神器，任何武器铸造之初都开始拥有自己最初的精灵，它们会响应武者的召唤，为武器释放出极其强大的攻击。

————《武者基础手册》

 

门突然被粗暴推开，站在门口的佣兵险些被撞歪了鼻子，他破口大骂：“我艹你——”话尾被他硬生生吞回了肚子里。  
那是位阴沉着脸的骑士，价值不凡的银白盔甲上还沾有未干的血迹，胸前闪闪发亮的武者徽章显示着竟然是位八级大骑士！  
男人没有理会佣兵之间的小动作，只是推开挡道的人，按剑走到吧台前，敲响了紧急集合的钟。  
“你！”本来正在和旁人聊天的老板对闹事的人非常不满，但是却在目光扫过对方臂甲时噤声。  
手甲被深深烙印出了天使之翼的标志，不速之客居然是来自神圣教廷的大骑士！  
“有话说话，没话滚蛋！”但是那些血气方刚的佣兵可不管这些，许多人被打扰了喝酒，不满地谩骂起来。  
园田海未依旧稳稳坐在桌前，略略握紧了手中杯子，冷眼旁观佣兵和神圣骑士之间的闹剧，她仔细审视着神圣骑士，将目光停留在对方手臂上缠绕着的白布上，那是葬礼所用之物，所以到底是出了什么事情？  
而东条希和西木野也重新坐了下来，眼神交换了几次，红发剑士略微颔首示意静观其变。  
大骑士声音沙哑眼圈通红，好似经历了数场大战，他将一卷文书扔给老板说道：“教廷通告，黑暗精灵刺客在西亚特斯的教廷分部刺杀了大主教后逃逸，我等追踪到附近村庄，得知凶手隐匿于此，为避免伤及无辜，今天所有人不许出城！重复一遍，不要找死，如果影响神圣教廷执法，后果自负！”  
有一位大主教被杀害了！被这句话吸引，公会的气氛瞬间被议论炒热。神圣骑士没有再多言，而是转身离开了酒吧。  
直到外面的命令声和马蹄声远去，西木野才挑眉看向紫发法师，对方刚才不知道神游何处，竟然才回过神来，她皱紧眉头满脸都是忧虑之色，缓缓点了点头。

园田看见了这一幕，但她装作不知，只是将空杯放在桌上，貌似不经意开口：“宗教裁判所。”  
“哦？”对面坐着的两个人同时抬头问询。  
“那个烙印上的天使之翼，是被荆棘缠绕的，是宗教裁判所特有的标志。”蓝发剑士做出了简单解释：“想必是位苦修者，看起来教廷真的出大事了。”  
“听起来太复杂了，咱倒是对睡觉更感兴趣一些。”紫发魔法师却不接话，她眨了眨眼起身告辞。  
看着东条希离开后，西木野真姬回身对上了那双澄澈的金眸，蓝发剑士神情沉静任由她打量，一时间两人再无他言。  
半晌之后，红发少女不动声色地收回视线，她站起身对着园田海未淡淡道：“早点回去休息。”随即转身离开，再无回头。  
而蓝发剑士目送对方身影消失在走廊尽头，才轻抚过剑身，语调温和：“晚安，祝好梦——”  
“如果你真的可以做个好梦，真姬。”

西木野真姬推开东条希房门时，魔法师刚脱下了遮盖严密的魔法袍，贴身衣物勾勒出诱人的曲线，但是在红发剑士眼里似乎没什么诱惑力，她只是反手关上了屋门，靠着门抱臂看着对方，冷静问：“希，你还好吗？”  
“恩，咱有事请你帮忙，真姬。”紫发法师单刀直入地抛出请求，她再次握了握手腕的位置，脸上是难得一见的严肃表情。  
“你说。” “他们可能在追杀咱寻找的人。”  
对方给予的答案在真姬意料之中，她靠近魔法师，查看她手臂上正在急促流窜着肉眼可见魔力的魔纹，在心里默默惊叹魔力飞快的流逝速度后，冷静开口：“被这群猎犬追着？”  
“应该是这样子没错。”  
“已经失踪了这么些年，居然能碰上如此巧合的事情，你能确定方位吗？”不再细想，西木野真姬直起身问道。  
“你真的…帮咱？”东条希惊讶地反问道，但是她随即苦笑着摇了头，“罢了，当咱没说过吧，贸然出手会引来麻烦，而如果咱维持魔力供给，她应该不会死。”  
“啰嗦什么啊？就算你的魔力多，也经不起这样抽取，想变成干尸吗？”下巴突然被人捏住抬起，借助站立的优势，红发好友高傲地俯视着她，紫眸冰冷，“你难道忘了你的生命现在是属于我的？”  
“真姬。”魔法师愣了愣，重新酝酿出了动人心魄的笑容，不正经道，“你再摆这个姿势咱会爱上你哦。”  
“你要是能爱上我，早就该爱上我了。”西木野真姬并不信她的调侃，红发少女松开手后退一步微微拉开距离，缓缓道，“是叫矢泽妮可吗？我会救出她。”  
“那么需要咱帮你做什么？”东条希闭了闭眼睛掩藏起那丝苦涩的情绪。  
“尽量保持魔力供给，如果我到达之前变成尸体，那就没有我的责任了。”  
“这个没问题。”东条希闭眼感知了一下后点头。  
“告诉我准确的方位，时间非常宝贵，必须赶在教廷出动更多人之前，找到她。”西木野真姬看着东条希作势要披上魔法袍，她按住了紫发好友，冷声道，“安静留在这里帮我迷惑绚濑绘里，别给我添麻烦。”

“真姬，如果不能释放‘它’出来，那么你需要援护。”虽然被嫌弃，但是紫发魔法师已经习惯了好友的关怀方式，她据理力争道。  
“没有必要，我足矣。”却被对方拒绝，红发的少女扬起眉梢，傲然的语气中掩藏着自信，她推开窗户，看着外面月色正好，“这可是黑暗的主场，莫要忘记我是谁。”

东条希不再强求她，只是将一直携带在身上的徽章注入魔力启动，双手递给了西木野真姬：“这是封有咱气息的徽章，能帮助您准确定位。“暗红色的古老魔纹闪烁了一下，就再次恢复了普通的五芒星式样。  
红发剑士转动手指上有着尖锐蝠翼的纹章之戒，冷声道：“我再次和你确定一下消息，你口中的矢泽妮可，就是虎太郎一直在寻找的，因为双亲叛乱被逐出族中，唯一一位在本族外出生的黑暗精灵是吗？在你召唤恶魔时无意召唤出，她和你签订契约的真名，就是这个名字吗？”  
“正是。”回想起那段鸡飞狗跳的时光东条希甚至轻笑出声，“只是没想到那孩子竟然为了变得强大离家出走这么久。”  
“第一她比你大，第二我不得不说，无论是召唤恶魔还是召唤出她都是非常愚蠢的决定。”而西木野只是淡淡看了眼魔法师，披上了自己的黑色斗篷，“东条希。”  
“在？”  
“我救她，是因为我的部下的要求。”  
“咱明白。”紫发魔法师已经预料到好友会说出什么，她低下头抿紧了唇，等待对方的下文。

“黑暗精灵本族遭受大难，即使是叛乱者也负有责任，终有一日我会将真相告知，至于救或者不救，便由她任选。”  
“这件事之后，和她好好谈谈吧。”  
“咱明白。”东条希起身，朝着对方深深鞠躬，“祝您武运昌隆。”  
再直起身的时候，面前的西木野已经不见了踪影，法师叹了口气，合上了窗。  
“所以，那位替你阻挡可能到来援军的人，是园田海未吗？“

而在另外一处房间，金发少女穿着白色睡袍，看似懒散地依靠着窗框，她似笑非笑地望向高远的月亮。  
“月色真美啊。”苍蓝眸中一片清冷，没有丝毫如同之前所说的休憩睡意，修长的手指轻叩窗沿，精灵向导低喃出声。  
“嘛只是总有人不知赏月之美呢。”她拢了拢领口略深的睡袍，转身走向床边，“我们这个团队啊，真是很多人都有小秘密。”

黑暗精灵是与黑暗最契合的种族，天生的刺客，这句话记载于无数资料书。  
即使没有人精心教导，矢泽妮可也凭借着血脉的优势和不错的天赋，在黑暗精灵之中跻身佼佼者，但是现在的情况，仅仅够她勉强藏身进暗窖里苟延残喘而已。  
或许找到一只黑暗精灵并不容易，但是宗教裁判所的祭司有更直接的方法逼迫她现身，比如恰好知道这只精灵和村民关系非同一般。  
当然面对犯下刺杀大主教重罪的犯人，一个天生的杀手，搜索小队也做好了万全的准备。  
“宗教裁判所这群混蛋……明明我才是无辜的那个。”感知到头顶上方的情况，刻骨的仇恨侵染上矢泽妮可的红眸，指甲深深陷入了掌心却感觉不到疼痛，这个身体已经因为伤势完全麻木了。  
黑暗精灵无比自责，她从没想过自己一时好奇跟随杀手工会的刺客会惹来这么大的麻烦，更从来没想过，这所村庄的村民居然还愿意藏匿起自己这个老住户，直到现在也不肯告发。

村庄并不大，只有几十位村民，此时他们都被押解在广场前，看着自己数代居住的老屋被点燃，火光照映在每个人的脸上，有的人表情麻木，有的人满脸悲怆，但是没有人露出哪怕一丝一毫的惧怕表情，一个都没有。  
之前曾经在佣兵酒吧出现的大骑士坐在水井边缘，扫视过每个人后，皱眉竖起了一根手指，平静开口：“希望各位想清楚，这次教廷的行动也得到了帝国的认可，所以不要以卵击石做出错误的选择，如果你们愿意招供出杀人犯的藏身之处，我们将给予补偿，否则只能作为共犯论处。”  
回答他的依旧是沉默，唯有仇视的目光锐利如同战矛好似要把这些骑士刺穿，有位年轻的骑士甚至心底发颤后退了一步。  
“安迪，你在怕什么？”大骑士身边裹着朴素白袍的中年祭司面容白净阴柔，笑容堪称慈祥，他看了眼后退的骑士，“难不成你也和这些人一样，已经被凶手蛊惑吗？”  
“不…不是。”年轻骑士畏惧地看了眼祭司。  
一刻钟之后，大骑士继续劝说村民：“善良的人们啊，请不要被她蒙蔽，我们神圣骑士从来都是光明的护佑者，才是你们该追随的对象啊！”  
而这次很快被祭司打断，他扬手扔出了一个卷轴，卷轴弹开的魔法阵里燃烧起了熊熊火焰：“很好，果然如同线报所说不知悔改，就只好让光明的火焰来净化他们了!”  
“等等！”大骑士豁然起身，他尽量把语气放尊敬一些，朝着祭司略微弯腰，“大人，只要再退一步让他们忏悔认罪就好了，光明神是仁慈的。”  
“只能走过真实之火来鉴定了！这火焰只会将撒谎者烧成灰！难道说，你已经不信仰光明神了？”而祭司却冷冰冰看了他一眼，让大骑士再也不敢多说什么。

虽然是无意，但是真实之火不偏不倚正好落在了藏身之所上面，这引得黑暗精灵原本多处受伤的残破身躯伤势再次加重，原本从左臂契约之处一直传来源源不断的魔力，现在却也只能放弃修复身体，勉强用来抵御刺骨的光明之火。  
“唔呃…”矢泽妮可手指狠狠扣紧了泥土，勉强控制住自己的声音，对于接下来可能要发生的事情不寒而栗。  
骑士们开始押解壮年村民通过真实之火，而那些人神情坦然的模样让最为坚定的大骑士都为之动容。  
“说起杀人的是恶魔，我觉得，对于苦难者不管不顾的你们也不逞多让吧！”“光明神才不是这样的神灵，是你们侮辱了他！”“神圣教廷内部的腐坏还不够吗？有什么资格管别人！”  
他们即使听见前面伙伴无法忍受烧灼感的惨叫，却依旧没有人迟疑，只是最后一对夫妇踏入火堆前，两个人转过头对着一脸笑容的祭司恶狠狠吐了口水，这么说道。  
大骑士不由得看了看祭司，在对方没有任何放弃的反应后，才勉强竖起了第二根手指，缓缓道：“东亚特斯的居民啊，这是袒护杀人凶手的下场，你们不要忘记仁慈的光明神大人是如何结束那场灾变的，交出她否则迟早会害死你们的！”

是啊…我会害死你们所有人的，所以求求你们，无论谁也好，说出来吧！  
黑暗精灵努力撑起身体，想要去触及地窖的木板，却眼睁睁看着好不容易酝酿聚集的魔力，直接消散在半空中，完全无力拉开门把手。  
魔力重新缓慢恢复，而这股不属于她的魔力不再听从她的指令，按照另一契约方的要求将维持她生命为优先，缓缓修复着身躯。  
“拜托了，谁能救救她们…”她恨自己的无力，甚至连那保护自己免于死亡的魔力都恨着。

虽然被族群放逐，被神灵抛弃，但是最终那祈祷还是被谁听见了。  
“黑暗精灵啊，你想被救赎吗？”在脑海里响起的声音清冷而高傲。  
矢泽妮可以为是幻听，她艰难地摇了摇头，说：“不，我不想被救赎。”  
“哦？”  
大脑逐渐恢复了一些清明，虽然还不能确认对方是否真的想帮助自己，但是这或许是唯一在绝望中能抓住的光，那么只要有一丝希望，也绝不放弃。  
松开了被自己咬到血流不止的唇，年轻的黑暗精灵坚定地回答道：“我可是黑暗精灵啊，地狱只是我的游乐场而已，但我想救那些人啊!”  
“那就救吧。”顿了一顿，不知名的少女轻描淡写地下了决断，“我将熄灭那光明之火，如果你还有力气的话，就用自己的手去救那些人吧。”

就让我看看你是否值得黑暗精灵本族期待，值得我留存你，矢泽妮可。


	8. 恶魔

黑暗精灵是唯一拥有两个心脏的种族，第一个位于左胸腔内的心脏，而第二个是不知在何处的魔力之源，如果不能同时将这两个毁掉，仅仅灭除其一并不会导致黑暗精灵死亡。

————《天生的杀手—黑暗精灵》亚特斯图书馆收藏

莫名相信了对方充满自信的言语，矢泽妮可决定孤注一掷。  
她本不畏惧死亡，只是有那么点…舍不得没重新见到那人前就这么离去，所以她一定要努力活下去！  
突如其来的凌厉气流将火焰熄灭，毫不留情地粉碎法阵，猝然变故之下，骑士们抽出长剑首先将祭司保护在中间。  
烧灼感消失的那一刻，困在体内的魔力释放开来将身体修复到可以行动，矢泽妮可用力撞开了隔板，身形瞬间消失在空气中。  
“嗬——”没能发出的惨叫如同拉动破风箱般微弱，距离地窖最近的两名骑士被短剑割断了喉管，鲜血喷溅而出，落至带队首领脚边。  
大骑士怒目圆睁，愤怒四顾，厉声喝道：“什么人！”  
“还有五人，优先处理魔法师。”脑海中飞快闪过了对于接下来行动的计算，身体不能支持太久，更何况四周皆是天敌神圣骑士，只有处理掉唯一能够使用大面积群攻的魔法师，才会有一线生机。  
借助种族优势化为雾时，矢泽妮可却犹豫了，最终她选择趁着混乱首先接近了村民，抬起手中双刃打算割断绳索。  
“上钩了！”祭司突然嗤笑了一声。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”剑刃划过绳索的那一刻，离得最近的村民身上出现了银色火苗，迅速蔓延到全身，她倒在地上痛苦痉挛着，朝矢泽妮可伸出手去求援，而刚触摸到便化为了灰烬。  
“什么，这——”惨烈的景象将矢泽妮可惊得倒退了一步，她虽然知道宗教裁判所有些人一向极端，但是居然在人体里种下这种邪恶的法术，根本不配被称为光明神的信徒！  
很快手臂传来了剧痛，她低头才发现刚才被村民触碰的肢体上也烧起了火焰，魔力和火焰抗争着迅速流失。  
但是容不得她想到办法，四周村民突然一个个痛苦地挣扎起来，甚至有人撕挠着自己的胸膛，身上燃烧起银色烈焰，她瞬间被置于了火海中！  
包围圈严丝合缝，居然没有任何能够脱逃的生机，而火焰已经蔓延至半边身体，红眼的精灵眼前一片漆黑，魔力几乎全数丧失的她再也无力支撑自己，朝前方倒去。  
虽然生于黑暗，但是从来没有觉得黑暗竟然是如此绝望，矢泽妮可意识恍惚地露出了苦笑。  
如果这就是终点的话，那么在最后几秒能回忆起什么？面带微笑的紫发魔法师？还是那份意外契约？这两者中哪一个都无所谓，无论离开多远那份魔力都会在胸腔内流转提醒其存在。  
我啊…只是不想做那个人的累赘而已，可惜直到最后还是弱到无法拯救任何一个人。

“可以回去复命了。”中年祭司脸上笑容依旧，仿佛没有什么能够让他动摇。  
领队骑士强忍下心头的愤怒，握紧了手中长剑。他知道这是计划的一部分，但是他绝对，绝对没有想到竟然是以人为火种！  
“结束？”在那处银白之火里突然传来少女不屑的轻笑声。  
“什么人！”  
拉下面甲将祭司护在身后，大骑士警惕地示意剩余的骑士们成圆形包围阵靠近。

随即，不可思议的旋风将银白之火彻底扑灭，灰烬纷扬而起，器灵欢笑着化箭从包围圈中狂暴纷射而出，强迫骑士们动用盾牌抵御。  
“呵，我说啊，你们真的是光明神的骑士吗？”  
而在原本有黑暗精灵存在的地方，尖锐而巨大的黑色蝠翼，率先映入了骑士们的眼帘。  
“咕——”不止一个人用力令喉结滚动了片刻，鼓起勇气克制着心中恐惧才不会向后退去，终于有一个年轻骑士用剑颤抖指向蝠翼，声音恐慌：“恶魔！是深渊恶魔！”

蝠翼重新展开，不速之客隐藏在黑斗篷和黑雾的双重包裹下看不清面容，那人将一枚徽章塞给怀中昏迷的黑发少女，徽章内蕴藏的魔力开始调动体内魔力流缓缓修复着她的身体。  
转过身面对着已经反应过来的神圣骑士，西木野声音轻蔑而冷漠：“愚昧的人，在动手杀人之前，至少给我好好读读光明神的教条吧。”  
恶魔伸出手，赤红光芒从纹章之戒上逐渐泛出，撕裂空间形成了魔法阵，她将手伸入其中探寻，毫不在意呈合击之势朝自己扑来的骑士。  
“是不是因为赢过巴哈姆特的自信让你们忘乎所以了？光明神的教条上写得明明白白，神啊，是会眷顾那些无辜者的！”  
漆黑的长剑从中抽出，面对着即将触上身体的锋锐剑气，西木野真姬握住了长剑，反手挥了出去。  
不曾看见恶魔手中之剑的挥斩速度，而金属碰撞声响起同时自己的武器也已经被斩断，三位年轻骑士如临重击倒飞出去老远，重重摔落在地上，很快没了气息。  
“怎么，不逃跑吗？”黑色长剑因为侵染了血液，从剑身同色的花纹里流窜出几丝红色萤光，带着几分嘲讽，恶魔甩了甩长剑问道.  
仅仅一击！连恶魔的身影都没能捕捉完全就被杀死，令人恐惧的少女犹如猫戏弄老鼠般将骑士们一个个猎杀！最后场上只剩下祭司和带队骑士两个人还站立着！  
“愿主怜悯，这些勇士一定都会回归神的怀抱。”依旧挂着笑容，祭司看着恶魔说道。  
“杀掉你这种人简直是在侮辱我的剑。”西木野厌恶地看了他一眼，她能感到地面在微微震颤，光明元素正在飞快聚集，有法阵正在启动。  
“是吗？”歪了歪头，祭司依旧笑容可掬，甚至带了几分谄媚，“也是，您有着自傲的资本。”  
大骑士突然举剑突刺，剑气狂暴翻卷起土壤，恶魔挑眉扬手，剑刃相碰，在对方被银白色剑气包裹的长剑上留下一个缺口，两个人同时后退了几步。  
地面上魔法阵最终成形，庞大魔力极致压缩汇聚成刺眼的光柱，将后退正好踏入阵中的恶魔包裹，灼烧皮肤的呲呲声响起，伴随着祭司的话语：“但是你比不过光明的神谴！”  
“你在嚣张什么？”即使处于克制本身的法阵中，西木野也颇有余裕地挡开了大骑士随即而来的攻击，淡淡道，“这可是黑夜，恶魔的主场啊！”  
随着她的话，鲜血脱离了那些死去骑士的身体，化为长矛，洞穿骑士身上光明术法的保护，冲击力将大骑士扔出了十几米远。  
长剑被恶魔随手插进法阵之中，没至剑柄，法阵的纹路瞬间断裂，很快失去了作用。

“恶魔，不要太嚣张，我们附近还有一只骑士小队，看见了信号一定会很快赶到的！！”  
大骑士用长剑支撑自己站起来，沉声道。  
“嗯，我很期待。”作为掩饰的斗篷和黑雾都被光明法术破坏干净，红发少女拂落衣上灰烬，冷漠回复。  
“你的实力变弱了，还能抵抗多久呢，就算用人海战术教廷也足以压死你！恶魔！”令人恐惧的魔压彻底消失，祭司拍手大笑了起来，状若疯狂。  
就在不远处的丛林，越过树尖，突然有一枚红色的火弹被人击落，那是接应小队出现意外的紧急信号！大骑士愕然看向天空，随即咬牙强迫自己把视线转回更为危险的恶魔。

而在不久之前，救援骑兵的前方山路被一位不速之客阻挡着，那人将雪白长剑抵住地面，兜帽下金眸熠熠生辉！  
“让开！”领队的七级骑士举起长枪对准那人脖颈，警惕道，“妨碍教廷执法， 一律处死！”  
“月色不是很好吗？”少女含笑，迎着枪尖优雅欠身。  
“什么？”  
“只是请诸位留步观赏而已。”再次对上那双金眸时，瞳孔的变化让骑士手中长枪瞬时轻抖，他毫不犹豫拉开怀中的信号卷轴，一手用力将骑士枪刺向少女！  
“啧。”园田海未握住骑士刺出的枪尖，抬头看向缓缓上升的信号弹。  
领队骑士企图收回长枪，却如同插入磐石中一样难以脱离对方单手的掌握，他弃枪拔出长剑冲着其他几位骑兵吼道：“坚持住，只要信号被人看见很快就会有援军的！”  
话音未落，一支雪白羽箭从附近一片丛林中射出，在众目睽睽之下精准击中火球，将其击坠！  
“呵呵…”蓝发少女似乎也有些意外地低笑出声，雪白长剑划出优雅半弧将数位骑兵的合击逼退，然后回手斩断骑士长枪。  
“谢谢。”  
不远处的漆黑森林中，金发少女面色冷峻，缓缓松开了紧扣的弓弦，腰间箭匣里，数枚白羽箭闪烁着金属的幽冷光泽。  
“真是，不要随便给团队惹麻烦啊，你们这些让人担心的家伙。”

大骑士攻击愈发凶猛，剑影密集程度完全发挥至同级的极致，连恶魔也要小心应付，将单手换成双手。  
祭司说得没错，西木野的力量因为要压制另外一种更为可怕的力量而不得不一再减弱，否则大骑士必死无疑。  
而至于那只协助的骑兵小队，他本来就没有将那些人生命放在心上，也并不认为单凭这些人就能捕获这只恶魔。  
“如果和我比时间的话。”耐心被消耗殆尽，恶魔举起了漆黑长剑，声音冰寒刺骨，“我就奉陪。”  
剑之精灵响应呼唤，筑起囚牢将大骑士环绕，数十根朝内的倒刺迅速生长，一旦被刺中必死无疑！  
“为了光明教廷！”生死一线间，大骑士举起残破的长剑，发出愤怒的咆哮，青筋暴起。  
最后的攻击轻易切开牢笼，原本银白色的剑气由于拼尽全力甚至隐隐露出丝丝淡金色，巨大的剑影扭曲过空气，越过长剑，直接命中了恶魔。  
“不错，死前居然有着九级的力量。”少女的声音猝然冷漠起来，仿佛来自九幽深渊。  
大骑士却心生绝望，用尽全身力量的招式却被对方抬起手臂完全格挡，在恶魔手臂上出现了黑红交织的重甲，随即和剑影一同碎裂。  
她再也没看崩溃的骑士，将剑抵上了旁边祭司的咽喉，缓缓道：“我判决你，死亡。”  
祭司突然大声祈祷起来，大骑士随即也加入了祈祷。  
“我愿燃尽生命，我愿归于光明，若您听得见您战士的祈祷，那么请用我的灵魂来击溃敌人！”

那是以灵魂永远消失在三界为代价，最惨烈的誓言。  
在吟唱之中，两人化作了光明之火，沿着剑尖一瞬灼烧上恶魔本身。  
“疯子！”灵魂祭献是无解的魔法，只有相耗一条途径！而面对八级大骑士和祭司的祭献连恶魔都为之面容失色！  
体力和魔力都在飞速消耗，微弱的火焰穿透了覆盖于体表的恶魔之力，直接伤害到了身体和灵魂，西木野有些痛苦地低念了句什么，她的眼眸在一瞬间明亮了起来，紫晶之色开始燃烧犹如火焰，她脚下涌起和之前全然不同的猩红法阵，魔力化作鲜血十字架将最后几缕吞噬。

“唔……大意。”一切终于归之平静，红发恶魔有些脱力地缓缓半跪下，依靠着长剑努力恢复最重要的魂力。  
她的唇边有血滴落，即使只是轻微调动那股力量，被压抑多年的反击也令她内脏受伤，她必须一力承担代价，身后传来了脚步声，西木野真姬没有回头，只是缓缓起身，骄傲不允许任何人看见她的虚弱。  
“你的小秘密可是够大的，真姬。”比一般少女音要低沉几分，却总是稳重淡然，虽然并未相处很久，却已经万分熟悉，园田海未在她身后站定，将自己的斗篷搭上对方肩头，“让我得知这样的秘密，真的没关系吗？”  
红发恶魔拢紧了带着那人体温的披风，转过身来说：“既然你跟过来，想必也是有所觉悟了，虽然我并不理解原因。”  
曾经犹如燃烧的紫眸已经恢复了属于真姬的纯净，即使她自己不承认，但那句话还是带着一丝期待：“所以，为什么。”

蓝发剑士却微笑地反问了回来：“你可以选择杀我灭口的，然而你也没有，甚至没有阻止我跟过来，为什么？”  
“我……”红发剑士张了张口想要说什么，最后却还是抿唇别开了头。  
“是朋友对吗，是你教给我的。”蓝发剑士带着笑意的声音分外好听。  
那个人的气息贴得更近了，自己的身体落入温暖的怀抱，恶魔惊讶地瞪大眼睛企图挣扎，却因为力量还没恢复完全被牢牢禁锢。  
最终放纵自己接受蓝发剑士的好意，恶魔耳廓微红，心不甘情不愿地开口：“是，是个麻烦的朋友。”  
是一个喜欢多管闲事，却又十分可靠，值得恶魔交托后背的朋友。

“时间不多了，我要先回去。”蓝发剑士很快发觉了自己的大胆举动，她连忙松手狼狈地后退了好几步，语气微弱。  
“恩…”温暖消失似乎让西木野有些不开心，不过恶魔很快调整好了自己的情绪，轻咳了一声，转身朝着被放置在安全地方的黑暗精灵走去。  
矢泽妮可的伤势已经被东条希用魔力修复大半，只是由于太过疲累才一直昏睡着，这让红发恶魔放心了不少，她将对方背起再次看向转身欲走的蓝发剑士，意外地发现对方背后的剑鞘里插着一只雪白羽箭。  
“海未，那是？”西木野真姬回想起莫名被击落的信号弹，心下一沉，出声示意对方注意。  
“恩？”蓝发剑士摸了一下羽箭，轻笑着摇了摇头，“放心，并没有跟过来。”  
西木野真姬一瞬间沉默了下来，她的表情让园田海未误会了，于是就笑着解释道：“只是一个困意压倒好奇的可爱向导而已。”  
月光下的蓝发剑士笑颜温和，但红发恶魔却觉得有些莫名碍眼。


	9. 失落甬道

如果将寿命从长到短排列，毋庸置疑，神灵排行第一，接着是龙族，矮人族精灵族，人族，最后是兽族，但是值得注意某个特殊范例——魔法师，拥有和元素契合力的他们寿命远远超过了普通人类，甚至比拟精灵，所以究竟该不该将魔法师单独划分一族，就成了学者们争论不休的话题。

————《有关世界种族的研究》魔法师学会著

相比真正可以去休息的绚濑绘里和园田海未，西木野表示自己很头大，真的，很头大，连她都想拎着紫发好友的脖子把她扔出房门，更别提躺在床上被魔法禁锢行动不能的红眼精灵了。  
“月色真好是不是？”东条希忽略掉扶额的好友，笑眯眯托着下巴盯着怒目而视的矢泽妮可。  
好你个头！要我我也离家出走……红发恶魔华丽丽地翻了个白眼。  
“好你个头！”这是努力挣扎却发现魔力不听使唤无法化为雾消失的黑发精灵，她咬牙看向西木野真姬，“你为什么要帮她救我！”  
恶魔的心情似乎还不错，没计较对方的迁怒，反而无辜地摊摊手，瞪了眼东条希：“池鱼之殃。”  
紫发魔法师却自豪地扬了扬头，捏捏矢泽妮可的脸颊，说：“有个性吧，不愧是咱家的。”  
“你在胡说什么！”看似娇小的黑发精灵一秒变成了大狮子，暴跳如雷。  
“我去补觉！”不过看起来并不仅仅只是她被气得脸红，西木野真姬果断起身摔门而去，她后悔帮东条希救人了！  
只余尾音轻飘飘地在门缝里打了个转，“希，别忘了我交代给你的事。”

红发恶魔离开后，矢泽妮可立刻安静了下来，一时间屋内染上了尴尬的沉默。  
半晌之后，还是黑发精灵主动开口，声音平静：“我很想你。”  
她的过分坦诚令东条希愣了愣，紫发法师逃避开精灵的注视，摆了摆手似乎要将刚才的气氛驱散，她将束缚解开扶起少女，同样平静道：“真姬交代咱们应该好好谈谈。”  
“她是……那位？”矢泽妮可活动着手腕，皱眉换了个说法。  
“恩，没想到会闯到深渊去，结果被揍了个半死。”是真的半死……即使现在想到也为那时候西木野真姬的力量而感到心惊，紫发魔法师垂头查看自己手臂上的魔纹轻声道。  
“她是你的主人？”  
被黑暗精灵第二个问题闹得一怔，东条希笑得得意：“你是在担心咱是不是？”  
接受到精灵白眼后，反而收敛了笑意，她坐得离少女更近了一点，小指轻蹭对方的，认真道：“不是的，是朋友。”很心疼她背负很多，却也很向往充满力量的她，所以自己才会选择跟随吧，这些话东条希都没有说出来，她在一瞬间感到心脏紧缩，止住了话头。

“我也想跟随她，我希望能够变得更强大一点。”黑发少女沉默了一下，给予了回答。  
“妮可？其实你不必——”  
“希。”矢泽妮可制止了魔法师继续要说的话，“那是我想得到的东西。”  
紫发魔法师沉默了片刻，起身径直走向房间大门，握住门把手时才道：“我知道了，现在好好休息，三个小时后我们送你离开。”  
“恩。”  
东条希关上房门，靠着门轻叹了一声，准备离开时听见了里面黑发精灵闷闷地说了句话。  
“希，那句我想你，是真的。”  
紫发魔法师在门口静默了很久，直到她感到屋内人的睡熟，才用指尖擦过那扇隔开她们的门，轻声道：“对不起，咱也想你。”  
我希望你永远不必经历黑暗，不必肩负责任，可是抱歉啊我的挚友，我却最终要放手。

离开诺蒂留斯城时，防卫相较之前严格许多，神殿骑士团已经加入了巡逻，即使对于昨天晚上西木野的战场处理有着自信，绚濑绘里也不敢冒险，她最后还是选择了全团散队各自出行，这才尽快离开了是非之地。  
来到城外的预定地点后，绚濑绘里一边等待着陆续到来的佣兵们，一边在森林的远古废墟中寻找通道的标示，她其实并没见过那个通道，但是却牢记着史册上的记载，昨天晚上将话说得那么满，却没有人知道她的确是在做一场赌上自己的豪赌。  
当她绕过一处废墟拐角时，这才发现一贯看起来优雅高贵的红发少女正靠在避风处昏昏欲睡，坐在地上将兜帽拉好遮住半张脸，姿态随意散漫，一把之前从未见过的细长的漆黑长刀靠在一边，而旁边的紫发魔法师企图维持自己不要睡过去，坐在地上如同不倒翁一样摇摇晃晃。  
联想到和昨晚的事情有关系，绚濑绘里放轻脚步走近两个人，将自己的斗篷解下盖在她们身上。  
感觉到绚濑绘里靠近，西木野强打起精神准备随时应付对方询问，结果对方只是将斗篷搭给两个人御寒，这让她略微有些意外地抬眼看向精灵，小小声道：“谢谢。”  
不过很快温暖的感觉包裹了全身，困意席卷而至，她就再也忍不住睡了过去。  
再次疑惑地看了眼那把刀，绚濑绘里朝着正在拉扯着园田海未询问昨天晚上和真姬说了什么，担心她被欺负的高坂穗乃果走了过去。  
金发的精灵拍了拍橙发剑士的头，哦不，高坂穗乃果在盾牌震碎后就听从了老矮人的建议换了长枪作为武器，还被硬塞给赫伯特教导几天，她拍了拍好友的肩膀，好笑地说：“说好的伙伴爱呢，穗乃果？既然是同伴不可能欺负海未的。”  
昨天晚上西木野真姬到底和园田海未谈论了什么，绚濑绘里不知道，但是想必和后续的事情脱不开干系。  
“斗篷给你。”园田海未看了金发好友一眼，开始解自己的斗篷。  
“啊，不用。”或许是精灵喜欢轻飘飘衣服的习惯，没了斗篷的绚濑绘里看起来分外单薄，但是她还是摆手拒绝，“我身体很好的。”  
“那怎么能行，何况说我身体比你要好得多。”不容拒绝的口气，蓝发剑士已经将斗篷解开。  
赶紧上前一步抓住对方手腕，绚濑绘里用年上者的命令口气说：“这样吧！斗篷很大一人一半！”随即果断展开了一半斗篷钻到园田海未身边。  
目瞪口呆的蓝发剑士下意识收紧手臂裹好金发伙伴，半晌才勉强从牙缝里挤出一个字：“好。”  
结果园田海未同一个姿势维持到所有人来齐，连抱着几分捉弄意味的绚濑绘里都觉得不好意思，主动从斗篷下钻了出来。 

和各自领队的S级佣兵确定了人数，忽略佣兵们关于通关过于严格的抱怨，绚濑绘里带领大家走到了一处空地——那里有着一个格外不起眼的圆盘状石台——示意所有人安静。  
精灵阖上了眼眸，吟唱出悠长古朴的曲调，那是最古老的精灵语，只有如同神族一样度过久远的岁月才能明白其中含义。  
她半跪下来单膝着地，用右手按住地面，一圈圈肉眼可见的金色波纹以她为中心漾开，地面上开始延展出繁杂庞大的魔法纹路。  
明明没有风，树叶却在沙沙作响，仿佛与曲调配合。  
即使是低级的魔法师也足以清晰地感觉到魔力元素从地面流窜到树的每一处枝桠，当繁杂庞大的魔法纹路展现出仅剩的部分残貌时，诺蒂留斯城内的光明神殿，曾经有过一面之缘的少女祭司从窗前抬头，看向魔力传来的方向，蜜色眸子里一片冰冷，她缓缓合上了手中的教典，笑容意味深长。  
庞大的魔力和魔法元素只流转了不过半分钟，就瞬时断绝，索莱克斯冷下了脸看向金发向导，因为这种情况多数被认定为失去对元素掌控。  
但是还没等他发难，绚濑绘里起身抬起右臂，翻转手腕，将掌心展露。  
被禁锢在少女手中的魔法元素堪比阳光耀眼，许多人不由偏开了头躲避那团刺目的光，绚濑绘里苍蓝眸子化为纯金，如同那位于神界至高神顶端的光明神一样。  
精灵再次开口，声音较开始时略微虚弱，但是却依旧清晰无比：“欢迎通过迁移通道。”  
她捏碎了手中光球，仅仅一瞬，百人的佣兵先遣队连同她自己，都在这片残桓断壁中失去了踪迹。  
而在堪萨斯城的神殿内，教区主教朝着那位少年天使发布了来自教宗的命令：“雅克力，请你前往刚才光明元素的爆发之地，检查是否存在不安定因素。”  
“作为轮值祭司，请允许我协同前往。”柔和的声音在主教背后响起，白袍的少女祭司朝着主教微微欠身后，平静说道。

仿佛身处九重天之上的无尽星空，脚下却是漆黑幽深的位面裂缝，肉眼可见的元素精灵搅动出一个个炫目漩涡，如同灯塔点亮了道路。  
路的尽头有光，看距离也不过三五百米，而借此机会，所有人痴看着一生难得一见的美景，魔法师在感叹魔法元素的浓厚，战士忘了迈动脚步，而唯有园田海未无法把注意力放在景色上。  
被传送到这里的那一刻，金发的向导突兀地踉跄了几步，栽倒在高坂穗乃果怀里，脸色苍白虚弱，她低声道：“不要做声。”阻拦了满脸焦急的橙发剑士。  
“绘里。”园田海未也很快发现了异常，她对着身后的希和真姬招了招手，示意两个人也聚拢过来，“你的样子很糟糕。”  
“没关系。”绚濑绘里晃了晃头后勉强笑道，“海未，听着，如果有人问起来，你们统一说是我魔法暂时使用过度好吗，我会很快好起来的。”  
离得近了嗅到绚濑绘里身上有血腥味，园田海未心中一紧，将对方之前禁锢元素的手强硬展开，手心里深可见骨的伤口分外可怖。  
她用微不可闻的声音念了几句魔咒，看着伤口慢慢愈合才重新松开，点了点头说：“嗯，知道。”  
绚濑绘里感觉好受了一些，她感激地看了园田海未一眼：“拜托你了，海未。”  
“好好休息，绘里。”园田海未将绘里交给了魔法师，东条希极为可靠地接过了重任。

“通道快要关闭了，希你和其他中心人员汇合，照顾好绘里。” “了解。”  
然后园田海未率先迈开步子朝前走去，另外两个人立刻跟上，由于他们三个人都是战士，所以必须在外围巡查，并不能停留在中心被保护区域。  
蓝发剑士边走边沉稳安排：“之前我们分配到跟随炎娜前辈的小队，所以先去打个招呼吧。”  
“先跟自己人打个招呼吧，还请多多关照呀，真姬。”高坂突然对着西木野伸出了手，笑容灿烂。  
“啊…嗯。”红发剑士显然没想到对方会这么说，她犹豫了一下，还是握住了少女的手，“多多关照。”

通道如绚濑绘里之前预料，在最后一位佣兵迈出之后立刻关闭，佣兵们终于进入了这次任务的执行地。  
这里是森林边缘，黑色的雾气并没有多么浓重，至少百米之内的景色看起来都还算清晰，森林是失去生命的铁灰色，树木笔直而尖锐，直指着天空，周围一片死寂，听不见风的声音，也听不见元素精灵的动静，仿佛位于庞大的墓地之中。  
“听说你是魔剑士。”和炎娜汇合时，即使是热情如高坂穗乃果，也被那位冰山美人浑身散发着“闭嘴，老实干活”的气场吓得只敢做自我介绍，直到对方主动开口对园田海未说话。  
“是的，不过在下只是个初学者。”蓝发剑士谦虚又有礼地点了点头。  
灰发女子口气中多了一分赞赏，恰好缓和了尴尬的气氛：“你跟天使闹那一场的时候，我就在附近。”  
“那是我的鲁莽行动。”园田海未并没有自傲的意思，她低声道。  
炎娜并没有太在意蓝发佣兵的心情，她继续道：“今天我以为神圣骑士是冲着你来的。”  
“并不是，虽然我也不太确定为什么那件事被就此揭过。”园田海未想到了那位亚麻色长发的少女，但又觉得实在是想太多，便摇了摇头。  
炎娜吹了声口哨，蓝色魔法阵在她身旁显现，威风凛凛的幻兽黑狼从魔法阵中跃了出来，亲昵地蹭了蹭主人，引得她脸上终于露出了几分笑意，替骑兽挠了挠耳后，她跨上骑鞍才再次开口：“按照当时的要求，我们是第一梯队，诸位都打起十二分的精神！”  
“是！”佣兵们在回答之后四散开来，骑士们也各自跨上了骑兽。  
“你们三个暂时跟我一组吧，今天轮值任务是负责前哨，大部分S级战士将作为第二梯队，霸者佣兵团的狂战士全部作为第二梯队，其他人负责保护魔法师和弓箭手。”炎娜带领三个人走向丛林深处探索。

团队缓慢行进的过程中，雾气渐浓，对于地面回馈的感知力也变得糟糕，落在腐叶层的触感绵软得如同踩上了棉花糖，整支队伍前进越发缓慢。  
除了拥有敏锐型骑兽的几位骑士还能发挥用处，狂战士的地行龙骑兽已经在森林里变成了笨重的累赘，惹得领队狂战士数次发火却也无可奈何，他总不能把心爱的伙伴当做干粮吧。  
而这时候人们才发现，位于第一梯队的园田海未和西木野真姬，行进速度甚至远超大部分骑士。她们似乎能够看穿黑暗，可以灵巧地规避树枝，藤蔓或者太过于松软的泥坑，而最近枪圣有将其收为徒弟意向的“走大运”的橙发小佣兵，也没出过任何差错。  
“索莱克斯前辈，能够感知森林的情况吗？”在休息了三个小时后，绚濑绘里气色好了很多，精灵引以为傲的森林感知能力在这里被排斥了，森林中充斥着让她不舒服的气息，她低声问表情严峻的半精灵大魔法师。  
“即使是探知之风的搜索范围也缩小了，这并非是正常的元素浓厚或者是雾气，更接近于龙的防护领域中保护自身形成的蜃气。”间隔几分钟就要释放法术探知之风，而不佳的反馈效果让魔法师们皱紧了眉头，听见向导的问话，半精灵大法师回答道。  
听闻此言，赫伯特有些惊讶地问道：“难道是提亚马斯还留在这里不成！”  
“提亚马斯不可能留在这里。”一直走在绚濑绘里身边的紫发法师替向导回答，碧绿色的眸子如同深渊般难测，她维持着微笑说，“如果提亚马斯留在这里的话，龙之领域根本容不得我们进去，在踏进这里的那一刻就会有无数的恶灵把我们撕碎。”  
“是的，这里的确是龙之领域，但提亚马斯已经不在了，我们是来探索并非来送死。”在碧绿色眸子望向自己之前，金发精灵就收回了探究的目光，她点头表示肯定。  
魔法师们的对话很快传到了战士们耳朵里，有人轻声嘟囔了一句，可能是被龙之领域依旧存在给吓得不轻。  
“或许提亚马斯在到时候还死得更舒服点。”  
也懒得去理会究竟是哪个胆小鬼，退到第二梯队的蓝发剑士将水分给了橙发伙伴，较自己和真姬来说穗乃果要疲累许多，她毕竟还年轻又是第一次出任务，高强度的压力和倔强的性格令她吃了不少苦头，对方连忙摆手拒绝，用灿烂的笑容示意不要担心，但是抵不过园田海未坚持，她最后还是感激地收下了。  
“如果想和我们一样的话，你至少应该多尝试在森林里不停的释放器灵，产生波动，如同魔法师的探知之风一样接受反馈回来的感觉，作为锻炼。”趁园田海未去领面包的时候，红发剑士悄悄将自己的水朝园田海未的杯子里倒，直至两杯水持平才继续出声指点穗乃果，“你大约是三级武者吧，即将突破临界点到达四级，如果你有这个天赋。”  
“哇真姬好厉害！赫伯特前辈也是这么猜测的！”没注意到对方的小动作，高坂穗乃果的笑容干净清爽。  
灿烂如阳光的笑容实在太过引人视线，西木野迅速别开了头说道：“我和海未，也只是比你强上一点点而已。”  
一点点这个概念可以很模糊——面对着高坂惊讶的表情，恶魔有些心虚地自我补充道。  
交谈还没几句，雾气突然如同大锅里开水般翻滚了起来，一瞬间将第一梯队的数位战士吞入了黑暗！三个人立刻严肃紧张地站起身，听见第一梯队的队长，一位银色闪电佣兵团的A级佣兵惊慌失措地大喊了起来。  
“敌人来了！！！”


	10. 底牌不明

创世神之下的三位至高神之中，最有实权的是光明神，他负责创世神不在时神灵的一切管理事务，也足以证明创世神对他的信任，即使在诸神眼中，也是极为公正严明的长兄类型。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵录》

“不要惊慌！”灰发女子冷静的声音让惊慌失措的佣兵们很快反应了过来，结成了防御阵型。  
她挥舞起双手大剑带出凌厉的赤红剑网，火焰剑气从身上爆发，将面前的黑雾撕开了豁口，朝着第一梯队的方向冲去。  
伸手不见五指，炎娜按照之前感知的方向，大声呼喊着浓雾中迷路的佣兵，随即便听见并非人类的嬉笑声在耳边响起，令人毛骨悚然，炎娜反应极快地后退，撤剑回防，接下来便感觉到一只纤手无声无息地搭上了自己肩头。

视野全数被黑暗覆盖，更为可怕的是感知力也受到了影响，四周死寂一片，明明刚才离最近的佣兵才只有数十米远！不能随意行动的三个人只能背靠着背停留在原地。  
西木野真姬感觉到穗乃果紧张的情绪，淡淡提醒道：“小心点。”漆黑长剑已经出鞘，防备着一切可能袭来的攻击。  
“恶灵？”一直闭着眼睛的园田突然疑惑出声，雪白长剑横扫而出，剑气搅动出漩涡，将数支不知何处而来的腐臭水箭卷碎。  
随着孩童愉快的笑声，黑暗里出现了泛着莹莹绿光的人形生物，隐约能够看出是精灵的样子。  
碍事的黑雾让她们与雾气中那些妖灵周旋变得格外困难，而它们仿佛还留存着一些智商，率先盯上了高坂穗乃果。  
被两只妖灵同时盯上，高坂穗乃果用力将长枪朝着其中一只直刺了出去，为了缓解心底的恐惧大吼道：“不要小看我啊！”  
器灵第一次响应了高坂穗乃果的召唤，枪尖迸射出淡白色的光，突发情况竟然让她突破了四级门槛！  
妖灵却好像同时收到了什么命令，猝然消失在空气中，高坂穗乃果连忙稳了稳身形，朝着背后的另外两个人询问：“海未？真姬？”  
“没事。”另外两个人很快回答。  
相较之下，这两个人各自面对的方向诡异而安静，但更容不得丝毫放松。

中间区域的魔法师早已配合默契地撑起了防御罩，而之前那些消失不见的妖灵全数突兀出现在防御外侧开始了疯狂的攻击！  
防御罩在密集的攻击下闪烁着微光，但极其牢固，可是却无法让佣兵们继续行动，即使是绚濑绘里的眼睛也无法穿透如此浓厚的黑暗，准确找到那些失落的佣兵。  
“点燃指向之火。”随着她的命令，淡黄色火焰从魔法师和牧师的指尖亮起，摇曳着飘向四周，艰难地穿破了一些黑暗。  
赫伯特提气纵声大喊：“所有人往中间聚拢！”

虽然传来的声音断断续续，但是幸好还是听见了关键词，蓝发剑士低声对着两个伙伴说：“朝后退。”  
可话音未落情况突变，脚下突兀一沉，雾气化作数百手爪从地下伸出，抓住了她们的脚腕和小腿。  
“啊！！“被抓住的一瞬间穗乃果猝不及防痛叫出声，那手力气极大，更带着腐蚀性的液体，很快便将衣物烧去灼伤皮肤。  
她掉转长枪朝脚下挥去，一时扫开了这一批，又被另一批抓住，更是被逼得站立不稳朝前扑倒了下去。  
在接触到地面前，后颈的衣服被人一把拽住，红发剑士将她整个提了起来重新安稳站直，冷哼了一声：“雕虫小技。”  
蓝发剑士淡淡地“嗯”了一声，随即抬起刚脱离束缚的右脚狠狠踏向地面。  
红发剑士看了她一眼，没有松开抓着高坂穗乃果的手，随着园田海未的动作，他们脚下的那片大地被整个轰翻了！黑雾没有了依附仅仅在空中挥舞几下就消散了。  
拎着高坂穗乃果在同一时刻跃起，躲开了园田海未的范围攻击，红发剑士放开橙发伙伴，朝着另外一位少女扬了扬眉梢，说：“不错。”  
“运用了点魔法的技巧。”黑雾再起，蓝发剑士率先朝刚才确定的后方跑去，还不忘呼唤另外两人，“快点！”  
那为什么我似乎在其中看见了一缕淡蓝色火焰？西木野觉得自己不会看错，心下对于那天血液里的味道有了几分肯定，只是不便明说。  
已经能看见防御罩，而妖灵却不见踪影，三个人此时听见身后传来的动静，打算回头。  
“不要回头。”耳边传来金发精灵冰冷的命令，随即有数支耀眼的箭羽擦过身侧，将身后之物其整个贯穿，随即是妖灵吃痛的尖叫声。  
三个人沿着箭道看见了绚濑绘里，对方面色冷峻，重新从箭壶中取出三支新的羽箭一齐搭上弓弦。  
见状，西木野和园田同时伸出手推了橙发伙伴一把：“跑！”  
随即箭羽再次擦过身畔，朝着身后再次发动攻击。

借着魔法结界消失和重现的空隙，三个人撞进了中心结界里，顾不上喘气，园田海未看向终于放松弓弦的金发好友，问道：“能够确定王城方向吗！我们不能停在这里！”  
“她说的没错。”环视了一圈发现变故之下人手竟少了五分之一，没逃回来的人还陷在黑暗里，并且在其中没看见炎龙佣兵团副团长炎娜的身影，赫伯特的心情陷入了谷底。  
枪圣转身对向导建议道：“我们的佣兵之前是扇形散出去的，互相间隔都不太远，如果方向固定的话，边走或许能够边收拢一些，我们不能再停留了。”  
绚濑绘里早有此意，但是碍于各个团长都担忧手下才一直没有下命令，此时她点头扬声道：“方向和刚才一样没错，就是恶灵们出没的方向，朝着那里去。”  
“魔法师们暂时休息。”大魔法师索莱克斯从怀里掏出了金色古朴的卷轴，然后对着身边的魔法师们提醒，“我来接管整个区域，你们轮流输入魔力，争取多坚持一下。”那卷轴上镌刻着来自上位元素精灵的印记，是有价无市的宝物。  
老者拉开卷轴，金色结界以他的法杖为中心朝外扩散，覆盖了一片足以连人带骑兽都躲进来的区域。  
“呲呲——”妖灵再次发动了攻击，接触到结界就发出被灼烧的惨叫，铩羽而归躲回黑暗，佣兵团终于再次开始移动。  
赫伯特抬高了声音示意所有人注意：“魔法师和牧师可以暂时休息，不要离开中心区域，战士留在外围，不要离开结界范围，我们必须在所有魔法师耗尽法力前找到源头。”  
“穗乃果跟过来。”对森林感知最好的无疑是精灵，绚濑绘里决定离开中心去往最前方探索，由于可能要在结界四周小范围进出，安全起见赫伯特会一直跟在她身边，他示意高坂穗乃果也跟过来。  
“是。”橙发少女有些意外但还是迅速跟了过去，而西木野和园田也迅速补上了缺少人手的后方。  
“炎娜前辈没有回来。”在黑暗里行进分外艰难，结界具有时效性，而身边的蓝发伙伴善良到有空担心别人的生死存亡。  
西木野真姬看了她一眼，将声音放柔和些说：“就算暂时无人生还，她也有活着的可能，毕竟是八级的武者，而且还是位幻兽骑士。”   
“但愿如此。”  
沿路找寻，已经遇见了数具干尸，和穗乃果交手过的那位佣兵的尸体也在其中，这让人对前路愈发担忧。  
没时间久留哀悼，魔法师直接用火焰将尸体烧成灰烬，死去佣兵的伙伴将骨灰和徽章包裹起来，等待任务完结送回佣兵工会报备，和死者熟悉的人们难掩悲痛却也不得不继续前行。

隐约传来的吼叫凄厉，园田海未和西木野真姬同时抬头，恰好看见远处火色剑技仅闪烁一瞬就迅速被黑雾掩去了痕迹。  
同时确认了方向却没能抓住那人，西木野真姬一个不查，蓝发剑士便已经冲出屏障，离开了保护范围。  
“愚蠢！”捉了个空，红发剑士咬牙抱怨了一句，紧跟其后冲了出去。  
雾气很快合拢，其他佣兵甚至并未发现两个人消失不见。  
“呃……”唯有东条希看见了这两个人举止莽撞的举动，相较起担心这两个人，她更担心前方另外两个伙伴知道后要多么抓狂。  
为了避免被牵连，紫发魔法师当做没看见，迅速转开了视线，聪明地避免了殃及池鱼的悲剧。

凭借着之前对那人气息做过锁定，西木野真姬很快找到了园田，她一把抓住对方手腕，语带不善：“喂，出来找死吗！”  
“你怎么也跟着出来了。”由于气氛太过于紧张，被抓住的时候园田下意识反手去砍西木野手臂，还好收手及时，她也同样有些生气反问道。  
换做别人西木野才懒得管死活，但是就是觉得面前这人不行，所以即使对方一脸不知好歹，她也只能没好气道：“跟你出来送死。”  
“啊抱歉。”园田下意识尴尬道歉，随即指向一个方向，“你听。”  
“呜呜呜…好难过…好难过…”是一个女人哭泣的声音。  
“并非炎娜前辈。”在充满了死亡气息的森林中，有人在哭泣，是极为可怖的事情，细听之后，园田摇了摇头。  
“只是刚才方向的确没错，对吧，真姬，真姬？？”  
那人明明刚才就在身边，可是现在已经悄无声息地消失在黑暗之中。  
心底有丝缕恐惧缠绕上心头，混杂着对于红发剑士的担心，虽然见识过对方的实力，但是在这片原始龙的领域之中，一切都没有常识可言，任何大意都会导致失去生命。  
“呜呜呜…悲伤啊…哭泣啊…”从刚才感知之处，又听见了女人断续的哭泣声。  
“也是愚蠢。”轻轻叹了口气不知道是说自己还是真姬，猜测伙伴可能去往那里，园田海未展开探知之风收拢周身气息，朝着那个方向跑去。  
现在已经没有退路，也不需要后退，因为真姬就在那里。

没走多远就有流水的声音，哭泣声也越发清晰，幸运的是雾气也在减少，视野变得清晰起来。  
不过事出反常必有妖，园田海未再次放轻了脚步和呼吸，收拢感知之风，小心靠近。  
渐渐看得清四周的时候，她一眼瞄见那人显眼的红发，这才松下一口气。  
感知到她靠近，恶魔转过头来朝她打手势，示意她过来。  
对于之前西木野没好气埋怨自己的心态感同身受，但是现在事情更要紧，园田海未走到她身边，同样探头看去。  
溪流在这里有一个缓冲的转角，现在能够看见清澈涓流里夹带着丝缕血色，这让园田海未越发觉得幸存者凶多吉少。  
“走吧。”红发伙伴却迈开步子，视若无物朝着遮挡的转角处走去。  
走近才发现，生长于水边的大片芦苇如同经历过风暴般七零八落折了一地，上面厚厚的黑灰证明着，这应该是火系剑技的效果，所以求援者的确是炎娜。  
两个人原本打算谨慎绕开血迹的范围，却听见女人哭泣在近处传来，与之前不同的是，女人说出了令人汗毛倒竖的话。  
“呜呜呜…好悲伤啊…附近也有人好悲伤啊…为了英雄的死去好悲伤…”  
“无趣。”不屑轻哼，西木野真姬吟唱出咒语，惹得园田海未愈发诧异，恶魔对于魔法的领悟力低得惊人，而西木野真姬却偏偏学会了？  
火系元素精灵聚集成形，“火系五级法术——陨石落。”她将手下按，如同桌面大小的火球重重砸向女人哭泣之处。  
“等等！”红发伙伴突然展现实力朝未知的敌方发难本是件好事，但是谁知道这么下去受伤的炎娜是否也要同等承受这一击，蓝发剑士却呼喝不及，于是只好在西木野发出攻击的同时，故技重施让风元素精灵缠绕身体，闪现到火球前方，自下朝上撩出长剑，将火球劈成两半。  
虽然改变了重心位置，魔法威势却丝毫未减，一分为二的火球一左一右擦过园田身边，将芦苇丛灼烧干净，然后滚入溪水之中将其蒸发到断流，才消散而去。  
西木野真姬未能一击得手，只能无奈地扶了扶脸上面具，开口：“真是…”话未说完就看见园田身上的几处烧伤，自动收声。

拜火球所赐，遮挡视野的芦苇全数清除，一位穿着白色丧服的少女出现在眼前，漆黑头发垂至脚踝，遮挡了佣兵们的视线，她跪坐在溪边低垂着头，没有在意之前的攻击，怀抱着什么继续哭泣。  
再走近一点两人赫然发现，灰发女子正一动不动半浸泡在水中！  
“报丧女巫。”认出了这位奇特少女的身份，西木野和园田对视了一眼，从对方眼里得到了同样的答案。  
“呜呜呜…真的好悲伤……”少女松手转过身，眼泪是血般的鲜红，姣好的面容映衬着血泪可怕无比。  
“心疼得快要裂开了啊…你们居然突然攻了过来…呜呜呜……”少女呜咽着朝两个人摇摇晃晃走了过来，源源不断的黑雾从少女身上冒出，将原本清晰的视线再次遮掩。  
空气再次变得朦胧不堪，而报丧女巫的白衣却化作一套样式古朴的铠甲 ，手中更是出现了一根满挂倒刺的长鞭。  
“我带她远离那里，你先去把炎娜带出来。”见此情景，园田海未对伙伴开口。  
西木野真姬看了她一眼，淡淡道：“四阶成熟期的魔兽，你行吗？”  
魔兽和对人不一样，特别是这种仅在少量书籍中才略有提及的生物，如果不是熟知弱点，一个人实在太过危险。  
“相信我，最重要的事情（保护炎娜）就交给你了。”听出冷言冷语下的关怀之意，蓝发剑士笑容浅淡。

报丧女巫在两米远的地方停下，继续啜泣：“呜呜呜…想到要杀掉这么年轻的孩子，真是好痛苦啊……”随着她的话语黑雾起了变化，化作刺针，狂风骤雨般袭击向两个人。  
“风的精灵啊，欢快跳起回旋舞吧！”园田海未低念魔咒，四级魔法龙卷风将刺针扫开，露出了空隙，借着机会西木野真姬迅速绕过报丧女巫跑向灰发女子。  
随之空隙被再次填补，不少穿透力极强的刺针穿过了旋风，穿透体表的防御罩，划出数道轻浅血痕。  
“真是坏孩子呢，我不喜欢你们了！”长鞭随后狠抽向蓝发剑士，女巫的脚下伸出了数道触手，朝着西木野缠绕过去。  
“很可惜，你的对手是我。”雪白长剑被其主人投掷而出，剑还未至，锋利无匹的剑气便将触手尽数斩断。  
长鞭被手臂挡下，倒刺刺入血肉中缠紧她手腕，但是蓝发少女却面不改色，握紧长鞭朝自己的方向拉扯。  
“你…你……”被恐怖的怪力拉向对手，女巫一时惊得忘记攻击，拼命往回抽长鞭，却怎么也无法从少女手中逃脱。

西木野真姬半扶起灰发女子，迅速查看她腹部的伤口，伤口一直浸泡在流动的溪水中，边缘发白，她拿出药粉撒上伤口，炎娜发出了吃痛的声音，强打起精神睁开眼，虚弱责备道：“很危险，快离开这里。”  
“不要强行活动。”根本没理会对方的责备，真姬将对方搀扶起来。  
“那个孩子，没关系么……”知道情况危险，炎娜咬着牙借力缓缓站了起来，她这才看见女巫仍在不远处和蓝发剑士对峙。  
一直背对着危险生物却毫不担心，因为那人可以将后背暂时交付，西木野淡淡应了一声，随即一个手刃打晕了炎娜。

“真姬。”园田还颇有余韵地分心侧头看向伙伴，对红发剑士道，“带前辈先走。”  
“那些人也在朝着这边方向移动，所以应该距离不远，我会很快跟上。”  
“那就快点。”也不推辞，西木野真姬背起灰发女子，先将雪白长剑扔还给伙伴，然后拿着炎娜的大剑，从园田身边的空隙跑过，朝着之前来的方向而去。

趁着园田松手接剑，报丧女巫终于收回了自己的长鞭，倒退了几步，停止了哭泣。  
园田海未轻轻活动了手腕，感受到略微麻木，暗暗为其中的毒素吃惊。看出魔兽的犹豫，她朝着面前这只颇具人性化的魔兽说：“不再猎杀我们的人，就当没发生过。”  
“忍不住啊……那些悲伤，那些怨愤！实在是太好吃了！”报丧女巫突然暴起朝着园田海未扑了过来，双臂化为巨镰，借着跳起的优势劈砍向园田。  
“魔兽始终是魔兽。”反应极快，园田双手举剑格挡，感觉到刀锋在剑身上发出刺耳声响，怪力压得靴子都陷入土壤，她冷声道。  
尽管如此，剑和妖肢却僵持不下，陷入了消耗模式。  
报丧女巫的脸上逐渐露出了得意的神情，无论如何人类的耐力永远不会比魔兽强，她轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，然后露出了一口锋锐的獠牙，期待着鲜血流入喉中的快感。  
“如果这是你的绝招，那也太无聊了些，我还是不要让朋友等太久了。”蓝发剑士突然冷漠道。  
随后撤剑，压力一轻报丧女巫整个朝前扑去，而园田海未的脖颈近在眼前，她趁机张口咬下！  
鲜血飞溅而出！但是却是报丧女巫自己的，她惊愕睁大了眼，惨叫着被击飞数米远，脆弱的腹部此刻正有拳头大小的贯穿伤口，血液正从其中涌出。  
以拳为武器，贯穿了腹部的重击改变了整场战局的胶着，园田海未厌恶地甩了甩满手的血，转身一言不发朝回走。  
“嘻嘻嘻，看我发现了什么？你绝对不是人类？”刚走几步，黑雾化为触手紧紧将她束缚，夺走了她手中长剑，扔到一边，报丧女巫的面容在她背后显现，露出暧昧神色。  
“你真的认为，我有那么轻而易举死掉？战士的悲伤、人类的血肉…都是我复原的动力呢……”触手难以挣脱，园田海未挣扎了两下就感觉到危险，勉强躲开了如同蜂针一样的尖刺刺穿要害，但是还是被刺伤了侧腹，一时间更不敢随意行动。  
感觉到伤口被搅动，尖刺在吸食鲜血，蓝发剑士吃痛皱眉，却还是笑出声：“和书里纪录的一样啊，我已经得到足够知识了。”  
“什么？……唔啊啊啊啊！”吸食进自己身体的血液，带来比火系魔法还要可怕的烧灼感，女巫惨叫起来，蜂针也迅速收了回去。  
感觉到束缚松散，器灵化为剑锋，一瞬间切碎所有触手，蓝发剑士转过身，不疾不徐抬手掐住对方脖子。  
“怎么！怎么会！”女妖难以置信地看着那人的金色眼瞳愈发细长，她惊恐地尖叫起来，“你怎么可能混进这样的队伍里！”  
随即蓝色萤火将其彻底包裹，惨叫声响彻了整片黑雾，唯有园田海未的声音在其中清晰无比。  
“提亚马斯不再护佑你了吗，下等魔兽。”


	11. 无人村落

除了无法调查的神灵以外，公认自愈能力最强的是龙族，他们不被击中要害就不会死去，只是根据伤势的不同恢复时间也有不同。但是自愈是有代价的能力，研究发现，多数经历过数次战争的龙族刚步入老年就会由于积累伤势过多死去，所以，也请龙骑士善待你的坐骑龙。

————《龙骑士守则·序》

为了避免回去被特别关注，园田海未花了一些时间让腹部伤口停止流血并且开始愈合，她用绷带牢牢地包扎好，内心期待不会被绚濑绘里逮个正着。她虽然没见过绚濑绘里发火的模样，但是直觉却告诉她最好保持惧怕之心。  
可惜保持惧怕之心只会带来更多的惧怕。园田海未重新撞进索莱克斯的结界时，迎接她的是精灵向导充满怒火的苍蓝之眸，将她定在了原地，连移动都不会了。  
“海未，你没事吧？”穗乃果冲过来一把抓住她的手腕，疼得蓝发剑士皱了皱眉，她才赶紧松开，紧张兮兮地隔着老远喊牧师，“牧师，这里有人受伤！”  
“我没事，嘶。”被伙伴正巧捏住了腕上还未愈合的伤口，园田倒抽了一口凉气，无奈安抚道。  
可是橙发佣兵十分慌张，喊得声音都变了调，根本没有听她说什么，园田海未感动之余更有些好笑，不过她很快就把那一丝笑意给扔到路边了。

绚濑绘里动作温和地拉开了高坂，口气却冷淡恶劣：“穗乃果，别让我们的英雄二次受伤。”  
果然是很生气啊……一边这么想着，蓝发剑士边用自己一瞬退化成初见时的措词和造句排列解释，她偷眼看向一边，西木野正冲着她摆手提示着什么。  
然而在绘里面前智商下降的园田并没有看懂，一时沉默的气氛连旁边西木野都无奈扶额靠在希身上表示自己放弃了，东条希更是在精灵身后夸张地捂住自己的眼睛。  
精灵向导用视线上下扫视了她一圈，确认她的确没有受什么严重伤害后，不由分说地解下自己披风裹住了她。  
“谢谢。”被简单放过的蓝发剑士呆愣愣地回答道，她想要向绚濑绘里询问炎娜的状况。  
迟早要完……不对，现在就——这下连高坂穗乃果都捂住了眼睛。  
金发精灵没有回答，只是出手极快地一巴掌打在了她脑袋上，发出了极其清脆的声响。  
事发突然，园田海未完全没有反抗，整个人都懵了。  
“年少轻狂逞英雄？你很厉害？嘴到底为什么长在你脸上！”金发精灵非常生气地用手指点着对方额头，碧蓝双眸中好似要喷出烈焰，她一字一句质问道，“道德并不能保证你活着回来，所谓团队和纪律，是你很难理解的东西吗？”  
“我……”蓝发剑士似乎还想争辩什么，但是很快又放弃般垂下了头，轻声道，“抱歉，我会注意的。”

“穗乃果，跟我回去。”看着蓝发剑士腰间还在渗出的血迹，绚濑绘里一下子就心软了，火气消散后只余下轻轻叹息，她将药膏塞到好友手里，然后头也不回的朝着最前方走去。  
“欸？来，来了！”橙发剑士连忙放下手应声，她为难地看了眼园田海未，凑近道，“绘里……绘里她真的很担心你和真姬，知道的时候差点就冲出去了。”  
“是我欠考虑。”握紧手中还带着对方温热的药膏瓶子，蓝发剑士点了点头，“你快去吧。”  
目送橙发剑士消失在最前方，园田海未看着红发伙伴朝她走来。对方挑了挑眉，伸出手说：“被你感染了奇怪的莽撞呢，不过还是要说，合作愉快。”  
“希望没有下次了……合作愉快。”默契击掌，蓝发剑士笑容无奈但真挚。

武者们大刀阔斧劈砍前进，魔法师的探知之风指向之火轮流使用不得熄灭，体弱的牧师和法师由骑士们护送，在有条不紊的安排和合作下，终于在最后一位魔法师无力支撑结界消失的前一刻，大家到达了第一处光之精灵的村庄。  
黑雾于此止步不前，唯有精灵们曾经的居住地静静地盘踞在森林里，犹如沉睡的巨龙，可惜已是荒草遮路，藤蔓覆门。  
“这个村庄覆盖有保护结界，如果我们可以冲进去，就会安全许多。”所有人都已经疲累不堪，赫伯特提高声音鼓励大家打起精神。  
“快跑！”结界的光芒愈发暗淡，索莱克斯呼喝了一声。  
结界外妖灵已经如同夜幕下猎食的蝙蝠群般一次次不停歇地攻击着结界，所有人都使出了全力狼狈地冲出结界朝着村庄里逃窜而去。  
绚濑绘里第一个跨过了倒塌的栅栏，耳边均是佣兵们狼狈逃窜的互相呼喝，她顾不上解释，抽刀划开自己的五指，血液遇空气顿时燃烧，被她看也不看甩向身后，顿时村庄四周泛起微光，犹如无形屏障将佣兵们围绕保护，妖灵们发出愤怒的尖叫声，用力冲撞着泛着微光的城墙，却被结界弹开。

绚濑绘里今天消耗颇大，现在甚至眼前一阵一阵发黑，但是没有太多时间休息，必须确认佣兵是否都已经安全进入，于是精灵向导只好打起精神朝着佣兵们询问：“所有人都进来了吗！”  
还好有人不易察觉地在背后轻托住她的手臂，分担了她的重量。  
绚濑绘里身体微微僵了一下，很快接受了对方的好意，将重心移了过去，对那人已经格外熟悉，她不用回头都能够想象到蓝发好友有些不安的神情，只好叹气安抚道：“我没有大碍。”  
始终是对这人无法生气，或许因为是如此喜爱着和这个人在一起的时间。  
于是状态同样糟糕的两个人，互相支撑着和几位S级佣兵一起检查人数。  
佣兵们几乎都横七竖八直接躺下休息，魔法师们更是腿脚重若千斤寸步难移，路过紫发伙伴的时候，魔力几乎被抽干的魔法师只是勉强抬了抬手作为自己还活着的证明，连一句话都欠奉，倒是红发伙伴很快再次站了起来，跟上了两个人。  
“真姬，其实你可以多休息一会儿的。”看着脸色都未变的西木野真姬，绚濑绘里对于对方这超常的身体素质在心底打下一个问号，不过她仍旧好心提醒道。  
“不用。”果不其然，被对方拒绝了，然而蓝发好友也同样倔强，于是变成了三个人一同协助几位前辈确认佣兵受伤情况。  
“其实这比起前几次S级任务来说真不算难，到目前为止我们都没遇见什么大型生物。”路过霍利斯的时候，老矮人发现了精灵向导凝重的表情，他拍了拍少女的手臂，鼓励道。  
“别乌鸦嘴！”索莱克斯颤悠悠冷哼了一声，扯了把同伴让他闭嘴。  
“前辈请再休息一会我们就出发，前面可能更不安全。”绚濑绘里忍笑绕过了开始斗嘴的两个人，继续朝前走去。

随着夜幕降临，村落的树屋中隐隐透出光亮，那是萤石的光芒，它们从黑夜尽头缓缓亮起盏盏灯火，仿佛召唤着旅人踏上归途。  
手突然被金发好友握住，反馈来的痛感证明了对方不自觉用了十成十的力道，园田微微偏过头去看她。  
绚濑绘里的表情和自己何其相似，那是同样的，曾经失去一切，令人几近窒息的悲伤。  
不能安慰，不用言语，蓝发剑士仅仅回握了对方的手，她转开了视线，对着西木野点了点头，示意对方继续向前走，真姬没有犹豫点点头后追上了几位前辈。  
而金发向导已经完全停留在原地，止步不前，她无力迈步。  
犹记得小时候，每到傍晚从树屋的房间里朝下看，整座城镇都被浸染成橙黄色的美景。  
那是永远回不去的过去，是再也没法期待的未来，再也不会有人等着她回家了。

深吸了一口气，绚濑绘里强迫自己收回了视线，从悲伤的深渊里艰难逃脱。  
她这才发现自己居然死死抓着蓝发好友的手不放开。如果身体反应是诚实的，那么是从什么时候开始，她居然可以允许自己稍微依赖这个人了？  
“该出发了。”精灵张了张口，声音还带着未褪去的哽咽，察觉之后她迅速停下了话头，并且如同手里握着的是烙铁一样，迅速甩开了手。  
“嗯，我去叫穗乃果她们。”园田仿佛并未察觉她反应极大的动作，她率先朝前走去，和金发好友拉开了一小段距离。  
绚濑绘里有点内疚，觉得是自己刚才的举动伤害了对方，她踌躇了一下，打算追上去，却在下一秒再次怔住。  
暖黄色灯火给蓝发剑士镀上了柔和光晕，那人回过身来，朝着自己伸出手，笑容温暖。  
“还是一起去吧，绘里。”  
那一瞬间，仿佛跨越了时光之河，海未和记忆最深处的父母与伙伴的神情重合了。  
“嗯。”眼前仿佛笼罩了朦胧的雾气，金发精灵用力眨了眨眼睛，大步朝着好友走去，在内心大声祈祷。

倘若诸神怜悯，就让我这次，再也不会松开任何人的手吧。

“经过统计，我们损失了二十六名佣兵，多数是B级，另外有七位佣兵至今下落不明，其中，银色闪电佣兵团两位佣兵失踪，炎龙佣兵团一位魔剑士失踪，霸者佣兵团的一位狂战士失踪，除此之外还有三位A级佣兵失踪。”紧皱着眉头，赫伯特向金发向导汇报道，“我想应该可以列入死亡名单了。”  
半精灵大魔法师将视线投向一边如同受伤孤狼一样哭号的大个子狂战士——失踪的那位是他的兄弟——叹了一口气对绚濑绘里说：“其余的人都安全到达，勉强算是良好开端。”  
“总之，先离开城门附近。”许多人注意到外面妖灵不知何时消失干净，过分安静的气氛将恐惧放大，停留在原地只会让士气更加低落，金发向导果断下了命令，“王宫有密道能够到达每个村庄，我们要进行搜寻。”  
“是。”佣兵们很快分成三两人的小组开始了地毯式搜查，穗乃果和绚濑绘里一组，她有些紧张地盯着不远处一副站立着的铠甲，不敢上前收尸。  
绚濑绘里见状走向铠甲，轻轻将对方头盔摘下，结果铠甲却轰然散架，那竟然只是一副空空如也的铠甲外壳。  
“被封存在时间深处的这支光精灵，拥有最纯净的远古血脉，他们死后身体会化作元素回归圣泉，剩下的也只有这些不属于自身的东西。”  
“哈，生不带来，死不带去的，还会彻底消失，根本无踪无迹。”绚濑绘里笑了笑，“或许不是一件好事。”  
“并没有这样的事情！”穗乃果却忍不住打断了金发好友的自嘲，她握紧了拳头毫不犹豫道，“即使是纯血，追寻下来也总会有在这个世间存在的痕迹！”  
绚濑绘里露出了诧异的表情，她等待着橙发好友继续说下去，用眼神朝她传递着鼓励。  
“那些被守护的人，总会记得你的，我就是这么觉得！”高坂穗乃果挠了挠脸颊不好意思道，“所以没有什么比能够作为一个守护者更美好的事情了，在我看来。”  
“……是吗？还真是像你的性格呢，穗乃果。”不知何时对面多了一个人，面对着笑容诚挚的剑士，西木野意味不明地赞许道。  
“欸？欸！”穗乃果难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，“真姬你是在喊我穗乃果吗？是在喊我穗乃果吗！欸？第一次耶！我们是好友了吗！”  
“…会和你搭话的我真是愚蠢！”完全没想到对方的重点如此错误，红发剑士别过头躲开那几乎要灼伤人的笑颜，看向绚濑绘里。  
看对方神色严肃，绚濑绘里不由得降低了语气问道：“怎么了吗？”  
“有点事情，园田让我喊你过来。”西木野真姬淡淡道，随即转身朝后领着绚濑绘里走开。  
站在原地被抛弃的高坂委屈得像只小动物，不过很快就被东条希拐走，紫发魔法师一边占着橙发少女当扶持用，一边在她耳边笑嘻嘻道：“嘿，别介意，真姬她就是个傲娇！”  
结果远远飘过来一句冷冷的话语让穗乃果颤抖了一下，红发少女的语气里带着威胁：“希，我听见了！”

绚濑绘里和西木野真姬走过去的时候，才发现有好几位S级佣兵都在这处房子外徘徊，看起来似乎是发生了大事。  
精灵的房屋构建在树的内部，但是树木居然还能继续生长，这是在其他族群看来近乎神迹的事情。古老的树木仿佛生长中特意留出了内芯的空白，它们多是数棵缠绕在一起，形成了完整的房屋空间。  
地上还躺倒着一个人，金发精灵心下暗叫不妙，她加快了步伐，迎上赫伯特：“发生了什么？”  
赫伯特沉稳的话语下掩藏不住一丝轻蔑，他戳了一下瘫软在地上的人：“我明明交待过不要随便乱走，这小子，和另外一个叫波利的，不知道为什么跑到这个屋子里，结果其中有一个人就失踪了。”  
“他一直叫着有什么会动的铠甲和鬼魂，出来就吓得不会动了。”

“手不太干净。”炎娜倒是更不客气，她冷冷瞟了眼地下的佣兵，朝着绚濑绘里说话，“我们在他的腿上找到了一些蛛丝，不知道是属于哪种魔兽，已经占据了这间屋子。”  
“我们想得到精灵向导的建议。”

“我知道的。”绚濑绘里看着那截蛛丝，又看了看面前的树屋，她看向s级佣兵们，重复道，“我知道。”  
大家纷纷不解地看向她，企图从神情中看出目的，却忍不住从心底升起了一股仿佛被蛇类盯着的错觉。月光映照下，精灵向导那双苍蓝之眸里被万年不化的冰霜覆盖，难以揣测出半分心境，如同无机质的宝石。  
绚濑绘里吹了一声口哨，那声音十分古怪，忽高忽低抓得人心里痒，佣兵们听见树屋里传出来爪子摩擦地板的声音，由远及近，金发向导这才回复大家：“是光精灵以前豢养的魔兽，想必是他们碰了什么不该碰的，才引来攻击。”  
魔兽庞大的身躯很快出现在月光下，引得佣兵甚至惊呼出声。  
“A级魔兽弗莱尔蛛皇？”

弗莱尔蛛皇，在魔兽内以行动迅速毒性猛烈而闻名，最重要的是他们极重团体性，会保护自己区域的其他同类。  
比如面前这只背上爬满了如同号哭人头一样的小蜘蛛，那并非是同族，是人面蛛皇的后代，人面蛛皇以蛛网的结实著称，是对魔法师来说极其良好的过滤网制作材料，也是许多卷轴制作的必备材料，所以佣兵们偶尔也会组团对其进行猎取。  
“不要乱动！”西木野放低了声音，冷静地命令道，她看了一眼终于恢复过那口气在地上惊慌失措扭动的佣兵，皱眉一脚踩住了他，“不想死就不要乱动。”  
“没事了。”绚濑绘里做出出人意料的举动，她朝前慢慢迈了一步，靠近了巨大的蜘蛛，用精灵语说道。  
虽然听不懂金发向导说了什么，但是在众人眼里，那只长相凶恶的蜘蛛却微微压低了身体，朝后退开了一点。  
随后年轻的精灵将右手放在胸前，朝着魔兽微微弯下身去。  
“过了这么多年还留在这里，以光之精灵一族的名义感谢你。”  
她一直没有抬起头来，直到沙沙声音重新响起，那只蜘蛛缓缓退入了树屋之中。  
这下所有人才松了一口气，红发剑士看向园田，那双金眸却没有默契地看过来，她注视着绚濑绘里，眼神复杂。  
西木野真姬有些莫名气闷，因为那人眼中仅仅有精灵一人而已。

“真姬，海未，你们两个跟我来。”危险的解除让金发精灵也松了口气，她点名叫了自己的伙伴，决心进入那间屋子。  
两个人默不作声地跟上了她的步伐，精灵的树屋比外表看起来要深很多，蛛网粘性尚佳，每走一步都艰难无比，连绚濑绘里都佩服那两个手脚不干净的佣兵居然在这种情况下还敢往里面走。  
西木野真姬的视线很快落在主屋正中的大茧上，她和园田海未对视了一眼，有些愕然。  
包裹着人形物体的丝茧，居然不止有一个！究竟还有什么人落入了魔兽之口呢？难道是这个房屋的主人不成！  
“不会的。”绚濑绘里中止了那两个人的想法，她也有些惊讶，但是很快平静了下来。  
金发精灵的视线在丝茧中转来转去，她最终咬牙下定了决心，指着其中一个丝茧对两个伙伴道：“先打开这个。”  
话音刚落寒光一闪，丝茧应声被斩做两半，里面的东西摔落出来，落了一地叮当作响分外渗人。  
园田海未眼尖发现了什么，她制止了西木野真姬继续厌恶甩着丝茧内部被蜘蛛未能消化干净的某些液体的行为——谁知道到底保存了多少年，她蹲下来，捡起了一块铠甲的碎片，翻来覆去检查了片刻说：“你们过来看。”  
西木野真姬和绚濑绘里蹲下来，两个人同时露出惊疑不定的表情，良久后绚濑绘里喃喃道：“这不可能。”  
绚濑绘里说对了，的确不是屋主的尸体，但是却更让她心惊！那是块臂甲的碎片，上面隐约还能看出半支烙印的羽毛！那是天选者佣兵团的标识！  
并未参与这次任务的天选者佣兵团的制式铠甲居然会出现在这里的死者身上！

园田海未再次查看了其余的铠甲碎片，她冷静道：“腐蚀性液体会减少生锈的可能，无法确定铠甲的保存时间，而且，按照铠甲的零碎程度来看，弗莱尔蛛皇没有这个能力这样分解，应该是十分强大的魔兽先杀死了这个人，然后被弗莱尔捡回来吃了。”  
“至于另外一点，神圣教廷紧盯着这里，这是唯一的解释。”西木野真姬难得开口，满脸厌恶的冷傲，她缓缓道，“要不然天选者佣兵团怎么可能默不作声横跨两个大陆就为了先于别人来到这里，他们一定有所图谋。”  
绚濑绘里一直没有作声，她看着两位伙伴找到最新的丝茧，将其割下打算拖出去，才轻声道：“真姬，海未。”  
那两个人停下来看她，静待她将话补全，绚濑绘里深吸了一口气，阻止那些纷乱的想法和不祥的预感脱口而出，她走上前，轻轻拍了拍两个人的肩膀道：“不要将这个消息说出去。”  
园田海未想问为什么，却被那双碧蓝眸子里的恳求之意阻止了，她看向西木野真姬，得到对方轻微的点头同意，才开口道：“知道了。”  
在场的每个人心里都有着千般疑问，却无人言明。

她们拖着大茧走到外面，迎上等待的许多佣兵，绚濑绘里将大茧扔在地上冲着面前所有人喝道：“给我站直了！”  
被命令的所有人都下意识站直身体，听向导发话。  
打量了一下神情恍惚的佣兵们，绚濑绘里冷笑了一声：“我对你们很失望。”  
“我要的佣兵是燃尽胸腔热血去冒险、就算失去生命也在所不惜的人，但是我现在才知道，我找到的佣兵居然是顶着满脑袋愚蠢，无视警告去送死的家伙。”  
“如果你们还有对同伴的一点哀悼之心，就最好把自己所看见的样子通知给每一位佣兵。”  
“告诉他们，活着到底有多么艰难吧！”


	12. 师徒

“愿你，剔除渴望，维持祈愿，高贵且纯粹，冷静而骄傲，以光为存在，诞生于光明之中，将永远作为神灵的护卫，绝对忠诚，绝不背叛。”

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷·天使》

越靠近村庄的中心，树木越发古老粗壮，但是都呈现出濒死的铁灰色，在其他人看来可能是正常的寿命殆尽，但对于熟识森林的精灵来说这是不详的预兆。  
绚濑绘里隐隐压下不安，故作轻松地鼓励着佣兵们：“如果运气好的话，我们可以一举找到密道直接进入皇宫，那里会有你们需要的财宝。”但是却收效甚微。  
佣兵们终于在最深处的那数棵古树间找到了通道，只是看着现如今那些古木已经全部枯萎，未留下一片绿色，顿觉满目凄凉。  
古木抱得太紧，无法进去掀开通道入口，绚濑绘里思索一下后抬起手按住最粗的那颗树干上一个凸起如同手掌般的树结，用精灵语念了句什么，如同担心惊扰沉睡的亡者，语气轻柔。  
传来了机括转动的响声，眼前的景色一瞬间起了变化，村庄和古木随着机括重新停止转动的“咯噔”声，化为飞灰散入无尽夜色，仿佛刚才她们未曾在这里休憩，一切均是虚幻。

唯有妖灵的声音是真实的，由远及近，令人毛骨悚然。佣兵们掀开石板，魔法师卷起清风一散里面的闷气，忙不迭跳下去，盖上了板子，只听闻头上妖灵击打石板声惊心动魄。  
“没事，暂时安全了。”金发精灵原本是断后的，此刻她分开人群走到最前方朗声道。  
穗乃果偷偷后退了几步，跟园田海未站在一起，悄声问道：“绘里刚才说了什么？自从那句话之后她整个人精神状态都很糟糕。”  
即使是最为粗心的高坂也轻而易举看出了好友的异样，园田海未不禁一声轻叹，她没有回答高坂穗乃果的问题，只是摸了摸她的橙发安抚道：“没事的，绘里会没事的。”  
真姬和园田海未一样其实听得懂绚濑绘里说了什么，红发少女同样没有回答疑惑的穗乃果，她并不想用叹气抒发那股心酸，甚至收尽了那些同情，她想，绚濑绘里并不需要，她能站起来。  
毕竟她已经能够在如今重返这个地方，用自己的双眼去证实这一切了。  
即使那句话是：我回来了，可是你们都在哪里？

密道其实并不算宽敞，索莱克斯一说这句话就被擅长挖洞的矮人嘲笑了，霍利斯抱着手臂冷笑道：“哦哟，书呆子，宽敞叫什么密道，叫走马场多好？”  
两个人又斗起嘴来，绚濑绘里选择视而不见，她举起指向之火照着通道前进的方向，却有了些许意外的发现。  
有树木的根须钻透了墙壁，虽然细小却令她十分不解。精灵虽然喜爱树木，但也没到任凭那些树根钻透自己作为保险的密道、导致崩塌的地步，密道中涂满了树虫的胶质物，形成的壁垒足以令任何树木绕行。  
而现下绚濑绘里每触摸一处，都能感觉到朝内的鼓胀，那么外面肯定有树根企图钻进来，她检查出那些细小的根须还带着湿气，显然是近几年才发生的事情。  
树虫的胶质物壁垒能使用一百年，而在绚濑绘里印象里，更换似乎还是发生在巴哈姆特之怒前几天的事情，所以究竟为何会有这样的结果呢？她不知道。  
她还摸到了一些刻痕，精灵们对于这里无比熟悉，留下这些记号的只能是生人。绚濑绘里想到惨死于不明魔兽之口的天选者佣兵团探索者，心中疑虑更重了一重，她想这些事情恐怕都和神圣教廷有着脱不开的关系。  
她松手放开那些根须继续前进，没能注意到，那些根须犹如活物般，突然缩回了壁垒外的泥土中。

 

通道很长，绚濑绘里估摸快要走到一半路程，外面肯定天亮很久了，便让大家停下来休息，由于无法在通道内生火，很多人都摸出干粮简单解决一下。  
绚濑绘里坐到伙伴们身边的时候还在思索这个问题，在脸颊略微被冰了一下时才反应过来，园田海未朝着她微笑，将刚才触碰过对方脸颊的水交给她：“辛苦了。”  
“水都还够吗？”绚濑绘里接过水瓶看着她问道。  
“够。”园田海未面不改色心不跳的撒谎，用尽了毕生功力。  
西木野真姬有些无奈地低下头，作为新手的穗乃果已经尽力去节省吃的喝的了，但是按日分的那些早已经吃光，这不怪她，毕竟紧张和焦虑下为了避免失控很多人都会这么做，只是苦了园田海未，总是偷偷给她塞东西。  
于是红发恶魔也面不改色朝着园田海未那里塞去了自己的一半面包。

吃了饭后的佣兵们经过三个小时的短暂休息终于活跃了一些，不再沉湎于悲痛之中，朝前行进的速度也快上了许多，但是绚濑绘里还是不安，这种不安在前方得到了爆发式印证。  
在绚濑绘里的记忆里密道只有一个出口，也不存在任何岔路，但是，面前为什么会有两个通道？  
金发向导一时愣住了，她无措的表情在其他S级佣兵眼里更是不好的象征，大家只能停了下来等待她确认。  
老矮人叼着烟斗，在两处通道中间提灯查看了一下，他摸了几把土壤，冷静说道：“左边的是精灵开的，右边的，似乎是——”  
他犹豫了一下，才缓缓道：“是野兽。”  
佣兵们看着右边的洞穴，它有两人多高，完全想象不到究竟是何等野兽在此潜伏过，恐惧的气氛开始蔓延，绘里轻咳了一声道：“那么就听前辈的。”  
人群正要重新开始移动，老矮人突然诧异拦住了绚濑绘里道：“慢着？”他蹲下身抓起了一把什么。  
通向皇宫的通道里延展过来一条金屑路线，老矮人仔细查看了一番后扭过头去问满脸不解的向导：“你之前说过，皇宫里有金库是吗？”  
“是的。”绚濑绘里点头回答道。  
她没想到老矮人还会突然说出“金子没了”这种话，不解的表情顿时一僵。  
霍利斯看了眼身后议论纷纷的佣兵们，将烟斗朝着地上磕了一下，平静道：“是噬金虫。”  
“龙族最讨厌的生物，不，或者说金币最大的敌人，远古时期的它们总是跟随着龙族，搬运金币和其他亮闪闪的宝石吃掉，然后使自己成长并且变得更加坚硬，曾经是非常珍贵的炼金材料，但是应该被龙族灭绝了。”  
“大约是提亚马斯被封印的时候，在它周围活动的噬金虫被一起封印了。”索莱克斯制止大家的骚动，沉吟着说出了一个结论。  
虽然这个结论难以让人信服,但是的确是最合理的解释——至于这种虫子究竟会不会胆大到跟随着神就不得而知了。

“它们朝着这边运送了。”绚濑绘里仔细查看了一番地上的金线，指着阴森森的兽道皱眉道。  
“我们不能随便进到那里去，先出去，到皇宫那里休息，然后再做处理。”赫伯特朗声道。  
他的声音没能压过佣兵们对于宝藏消失的不满，面对骂骂咧咧的佣兵们，索莱克斯罕见地发火了，满面怒容的样子让很多“刺头”吓得立刻噤声——惹恼一个大魔法师，还是半精灵魔法师实在不是什么明智之举。  
“你们这群混蛋！如果不是上古时期的光精灵一族主动在此地看守提亚马斯，你们人类现在哪还有机会活蹦乱跳！他们所付出的牺牲怎么是你们这些白眼狼的后人所能理解的！”  
大魔法师毫不客气指着那些人的鼻子痛骂起来，对此即使是霸者佣兵团的狂战士也默不作声地站到了他的身边表示支持。  
提亚马斯造成的破坏这里的人们当然没有见过，但是从史书上，从各种地方，都能听到它令人恐惧的、能令婴孩停止夜啼的传说故事。  
“前辈，不用再说了。”有勇气阻止他继续说下去的后辈也只有绚濑绘里一个人。精灵向导打断了他的话，摇了摇头。  
“被世人所遗忘，永远只能封闭在这里作为看守者，人口永远不会增加和减少，这何尝不是诅咒，而这些一直坐享其成发展壮大的世界主宰者，是永远不会理解的。”苍蓝色的眼睛里没有怒火也没有悲伤，声音也如同平静的死水泛不起一丝波澜，仅仅是陈述的语气，却连西木野都为之难过。  
“总之先休息吧。”红发恶魔冷冰冰开口道，奇迹般地居然连s佣兵都接受了她一个新人的命令。  
但是这件事情没有完结，也不会完结，或许是逐渐安定的世界的过错，佣兵之间互帮互助团结共利的情怀早就被消耗殆尽，这次的事情已经足以让很多闲散佣兵心里埋下了野望的种子，等待着破土而出，生根发芽。

他们垂头丧气来到了皇宫，精灵的王宫也十分朴素，竟然除了地方比一般民居大上一些之外没有任何华贵的装饰。  
绚濑绘里带着不信的佣兵找到了金库和武器库，金库并不大，因为光之一族的看守者久居这里，早已经不需要金币，她们更多是以物换物，犹如家人般生活着。  
为了压下佣兵们的不满，绚濑绘里开放了武器库的大门，如果是父亲和母亲还活着会怎么想呢？自己这样做，就如同背叛一样吧。  
尽管如此，也要找到真相。

绚濑绘里朝着佣兵们淡淡道：“附近的门里面也有一些武器，算不上什么神器，毕竟光精灵族可是被抛弃的一族，你们自便。”  
她在众目睽睽之下朝着一堵墙直直撞了过去，却像是遇水即化一般，消失在墙壁之中。  
见状西木野真姬和园田海未同时迈步，挡在了那堵墙旁边，高坂穗乃果和东条希随即站立在她们两边，表明了自己的态度。  
东条希更是言笑晏晏：“嗨呀，咱可是等着咱家绘里出来第一个进去呢。”

S级佣兵们阻止了其他人和她们爆发冲突，在经过一些询问后，半精灵大魔法师秉承着对所有法阵的好奇心凑上去接触那堵墙，结果却被恶狠狠地弹出了老远，狼狈地滚了几滚。  
他没有气馁，反而是掏出纸笔再次凑近开始研究了起来，被老搭档霍利斯以翻了好几个白眼伺候：“书呆子。”  
高坂穗乃果实在忍不住看着两个老人耍宝时笑出声来，被赫伯特瞪了一眼，赶紧在导师面前闭上了嘴，站姿标准面无表情。  
赫伯特无奈叹了一口气，将一把通体银色的长枪扔给了自己新收的徒弟，轻描淡写道：“你的。”  
引得橙发少女一连串地“哎？哎？哎？”  
“太…太贵重了！”高坂手忙脚乱地接住武器，朝着枪圣九十度鞠躬，“我…我不能收！”

 

对于精灵来说，那些储藏室里安置的几把武器在她看来不过就是刻有一些简单魔法纹路，增幅了武器本身力量的普通武器。  
但是所谓“普通”那是对于精灵族这种上古传承下来的族群而言，在外界刻有魔法纹路增幅武器威力——加固坚硬值的武器每一柄都不下千金。

“这拜师礼比起我的武器还是差上一阶，你不收下是不愿意做我的徒弟？”中年男人抱臂朝后退了一步，看着维持九十度鞠躬姿势的穗乃果，故作严肃道。  
他的确是认真想要收下这个徒弟。虽然刚拥有呼唤器灵的能力，使用方式更是笨拙，但是她本身却既勤奋又聪明，短时间之内就能将身体内肆意游走的武技之道稳定得初具雏形，是个很好的苗子。  
更何况这小姑娘身边的几个人，没有一个看起来是闲散之辈，他已经将雄心壮志掩埋太久了，也把一些心事藏得太久了，或许这是一个不错的契机。  
“喂，小姑娘，再不接受就矫情了！”霍利斯简单粗暴地插话进来，他用力拍了一把赫伯特的后背，冲着橙发少女笑道。  
出门下金雨都敌不过如此厚礼，反应极快的高坂穗乃果单膝跪下认真道：“师父。”  
“你是我收的第二个徒弟，也是最后一个徒弟。”宽厚温和的大手覆上了她的头顶，枪圣的声音隐隐有些激动和期待，“希望你能在追求武道的道路上超越我，越走越远。”  
“是。”高坂穗乃果握紧手中长枪，郑重承诺。  
无论时光之海如何变幻，那位橙发少女一直遵守着那句诺言，直至实现。


	13. 指环失窃

曾经有人认为可被操控的元素精灵和精灵族是同源族群，但是经过研究调查发现，他们是完全不同的。  
如果说元素精灵就是我们所能够操控的物质流，那么精灵族相比人类更像是失传数千年之久的针对属性魔导吸收器。

————《法师笔记》圣魔法师罗瑟·斯特莱夫

外面的伙伴们还在为高坂穗乃果而高兴，她们并不知道绚濑绘里在里面遇见了怎么样的情况。  
按照记忆中的地址闯进来，保护珍宝的法阵便开始了自动御敌，绚濑绘里心有疑惑，却因为眼前场景变幻难以继续思索。  
法阵是针对外人开启，到底为什么会连自己也算计在其中？绚濑绘里想到天选者佣兵或许曾经来过，心下顿觉不妙，更添几分浮躁，面前的道路错综复杂犹如迷宫，即使心情烦闷也对此毫无帮助。  
她试探走过好几次，但是却总被死路阻拦，而时间一分一秒过去，再耗下去外面的佣兵就控制不住了。  
绚濑绘里咬牙又是再闯，她已经试探清楚迷宫的深浅，虽然阻拦着自己却没有多余的机关暗箭，这也是因为当年身为看守者的遗族在这里并无任何外人来寻。  
大约走了十几米，面前的路在眼前又变幻成死路，绚濑绘里不再贸然前进，她反而闭上眼睛，抬手按上覆满青苔的墙壁。  
“不要被思维定式蒙蔽了心灵和双眼。”脑海中响起了父亲温润的声音，金发男子将吃力拉开长弓射出歪歪扭扭箭羽的她抱起。  
“你要用我们血脉中特有对元素感知力来思考世界。”光之精灵王面带宠溺，让垂头丧气的她坐上肩头。  
“那才是神灵赐予精灵族最重要的礼物，是精灵族的最强天赋！”  
随着眼前世界的消失，心灵也忽然平静了下来，她能感觉到控制迷宫的魔法阵版图，源源不断的魔力汇聚向一点，然后再次从中流出，无限循环。  
“所谓人生，也是和精灵族箭术差不多的东西。”  
父亲的教诲依旧能够清晰可闻。  
“眼之所见未尝全是真实，心之所念并非最终必需！”  
睁开双眸，不安的表情全数褪去，她朝着前方的死角走去，然后消失在原本被墙壁所阻拦的尽头。  
仿佛看见了年幼的自己跳下父亲肩头，坚定拉开弓，让箭羽一往无前。

一往无前的箭在之后被摧折，眼前的迷宫全数消散，只余房间大小的仓库冰冷昏暗，绚濑绘里还记得父亲描述过这间仓库的景象——萤石无分昼夜点燃着这方天地，初代精灵王的雕像就静坐在那里，她的手指上套着那枚指环，等待最有缘的人才会相赠。  
而此时的仓库里却落满了尘灰，这显然是一直被魔法阵保护下绝不可能出现的事情，绚濑绘里环顾四周后走向精灵王的塑像，她朝着雕塑缓缓鞠躬，虔诚尊敬。  
初代精灵王是一个很奇怪的人，她并不是和正常精灵一样选择宿命走到尽头离去，而是有一日她建造了这尊塑像藏匿在这里后，摘下象征着权利的指环，孤身一人踏入了禁地，守卫没有搜寻到她的身影，只找到了那件王袍。  
绚濑绘里抬起手轻轻触摸着王者虚无的面庞，初代精灵王在建造那尊雕像的时候并没有留下自己的面容，所以后世逐渐再也不知她的长相。  
她将视线下投，却在一瞬间冷凝若冰，绚濑绘里难以置信地揉了揉眼睛，再次做出确认。  
指环不见了！王者雕像的手指被人整个斩去了！那枚指环随着手指被人拿走了！

金发精灵立刻回身，她仔细查看地面的浮尘，精灵身姿轻灵甚至能够脚踏羽毛，绚濑绘里进来的时候提着气，地上没有她的脚印实属正常，但是居然也没有别人的！  
再三查看没有结果，绚濑绘里周身探知之风一瞬爆发，猛烈的精神冲击席卷了房间，将一切窥探清晰。  
没有，依旧没有。  
绚濑绘里后退几步，她脸色苍白显然受到了极大打击，精灵王塑像上的切口圆滑，显然是利器所斩，而一切目标都指向天选者佣兵团与背后的神圣教廷。  
但仍有疑点存在，看守者的法阵采用的是神灵的术法，即使是精灵王也不能破除，更何况神圣教廷那些祭司们法阵如果并未被破除，那么除了看守者以外根本不该有人能进入才是！绚濑绘里记得清清楚楚看守者的数量，所以从未有人擅离职守，幸存者更是只有她一人，到底是怎么回事呢？  
“呵…哈哈哈哈哈…都是迷局！”横遭变故，线索犹如乱麻，金发少女轻笑出声，她显然情绪极为不稳定，笑容看上去分外凄凉。  
绚濑绘里不再看空荡荡的仓库，也不再关注于精灵王的雕像，情绪波动过大令她一时绝望唇畔染红，她踉跄后退了一步，再不回头拂袖转身离去：“真相……根本没有真相！”

绚濑绘里出来的时候表情太过于平静，甚至瞒过了许多人，她口称并无收获，提出了另外一个去处，引得佣兵们议论纷纷。  
“那枚戒指可能在最后一任精灵王的身边，所以我们要前往禁地。”她是这么说道。  
前往禁地意味无限接近曾经封印提亚马斯的所在，这当然令许多佣兵为之惧怕，大家犹豫不定，绚濑绘里颇有耐心等待着。  
“还是边休息边谈吧。”最终赫伯特只能出来打圆场这么说道。

 

魔法使和牧师住在皇宫里面，在外围的空旷处，战士们建造好了临时营地，赫伯特履行着自己作为佣兵头领的职责，在吃饭之前组织了这次短暂的讨论大会。  
绚濑绘里似乎无心发言，只是竖起手指说明了两点：“第一，那条通道通向禁地的方向，如果它有那么长的话，如果噬金虫来自于提亚马斯，那么禁地里应该有许多财宝。”  
许多佣兵想要发言的热情迅速被扑灭，龙穴的宝藏究竟有多少根本不可估量，要不然也不会有写黑童话里唱着屠龙了，这笔生意很值当，就算危险也很值当。  
“第二，我方的要求就是找到那枚指环，要不然S级任务就算是失败，诸位想清楚，就算我可以给雇主讲清楚这件事情存在失误和偏差，说不定雇主还是会借由失败克扣各位的佣金。”少女碧蓝色的眼睛里笑意浮于表面，她轻声道。  
s级佣兵们也都犹豫起来，最终他们商议了片刻，怀揣着赌博的心态，同意了绚濑绘里的要求。  
“十分感谢。”精灵向导微不可察地轻叹一声，她客气有礼地点头，随即下令散会。

气氛随着会议的结束变得热闹了几分，绚濑绘里朝着园田他们走去，似乎要寻找一个位置坐下。  
“哦，向导大人~”东条希还没有打算去休息，她也不想和那群腰酸背痛腿抽筋上楼都费劲的魔法师们坐在一起，便跑来和伙伴们厮混在一起，看见金发精灵走过来，戏谑地打招呼。  
接过西木野抛来的干粮，在园田海未身边坐下的绚濑绘里苦笑道：“什么大人啊，下次再也不会带队做这种任务了。”  
“还有下次S级吗？我我我我！”高坂·不知疲倦的永动机·穗乃果兴奋地探身询问道。  
笑眯眯的紫发魔法师将手中面包硬塞进橙发伙伴嘴里，制止她继续询问：“年轻真好，吃你的。”  
看着被噎得手舞足蹈的好友，绚濑绘里同情地递过去了自己的水壶，摇了摇头：“没下次了吧，恩，绝对没有下次了。”  
篝火太过温暖，人又太过劳累，东条希依依不舍挥别了大家，一脸苦大仇恨的模样回到了房间里休息，吃饱喝足天色渐暗，高坂穗乃果已经滚在绚濑绘里怀里睡得不省人事。  
“绘里、真姬你们休息一会儿吧，我们两个轮班。”园田海未将剑握在手中，起身道。  
西木野真姬有些哭笑不得将火拨得小了一些：“哪儿还有绘里？”  
园田海未歪头看了眼旁边，看高坂穗乃果和绚濑绘里两个人滚成一团睡得正香，她想笑最终又觉得失礼憋了回去，她朝着西木野真姬靠了靠，给那两个人让出了不少地方。  
将火收拾到恰当的热度，西木野真姬回过头来看蓝发少女，看她的眼睛在火光的映照下犹如光明，她犹豫了一下，最终还是忍不住多管了闲事：“绘里不太对劲。”  
“啊，我知道。”园田海未飞快地小声回答道，她更诧异以西木野真姬的性格居然会注意到绚濑绘里的事情，只是这问题太过于莽撞了，她没有说出来。  
然后两个人都没有再说话，沉默了几分钟后，西木野觉得有些气闷，就索性用斗篷包裹起自己，然后躺下：“一会喊我。”  
“好。”

深夜终至，西木野被靠近的寒意惊醒，她警觉地翻身坐了起来，看向蓝发剑士才放松下来，揉了揉眼闷闷道：“换班时间？”  
“嗯，建议你多穿一点，真不暖和，两小时后换班再喊绘里吧。”园田小心翼翼地走过来，生怕吵醒了谁，她靠近篝火蹲下，歪头朝西木野笑道。  
“你不是——”并不是人族，怎么会这么差劲？然而西木野终究还是咽下了这句话，从靠近篝火的地方扒出了一个水壶递给了蓝发伙伴，“喂，喝一点取暖吧。”  
园田狐疑地嗅了嗅，没闻见什么味道，就放心地咕嘟咕嘟灌下了好几口，擦擦嘴然后愣住：“啊？酒？”  
“呃，你不是可以喝酒吗？”红发剑士卷了卷肩头的红发，不太在意地去接酒壶。  
但是却没能从蓝发伙伴手里拔出来，西木野疑惑地抬头去看时，差点被眼前园田放大的脸吓呆。  
笑容温柔的蓝发少女凑得极近，变得绵软的声音和着气息吹拂在脸颊上：“三个真姬~”  
“等——“西木野的脸不由自主地红了起来，她抬手想把对方推开，却被园田用另外一只手握紧了手腕。  
就在红发剑士考虑要不要使用蛮力将她扔出去的时候，突然感觉肩头一重，蓝发剑士已经彻底醉倒了。  
西木野真姬松了一口气，按捺下心里若隐若现的一丝失落，晃了晃酒壶哭笑不得地自语道：“这酒还真是名不虚传啊，不亏我藏了这么久。”  
必须换班了，红发少女这么慢慢将园田海未放置回睡铺，却怎么也无法将视线移开那人沾了晶莹酒液的湿润薄唇上，她用指尖擦掉那一点酒液的痕迹，然后小心翼翼地低头害怕惊扰了熟睡的人。  
再凑近一点……再一点。  
“吃了那个…希？”这是穗乃果含糊的梦话。  
如梦初醒，红发剑士仓促起身逃离了伙伴身边。  
完全没注意到，身后有人缓缓睁开双眸，碧蓝眸中一片清明。

那是自远古而来的悠久曲调，能够让风静止，让溪水凝固，让万物停止生长，能够让夜莺都自惭形愧地停止歌唱，那绵长的合唱受邀进入了灵魂的领域，在其上翩翩起舞。  
还有些未消的醉意，园田海未在短暂的迷茫后，猝然感到寒意从脊椎往上一路窜进还有些迟钝的头脑中，她睁开双眼的同时，背在背上的雪白长剑已经出鞘横在身前。  
环顾四周，她这才惊恐地发现，自己居然已经起身走了数米！而周围的情景更是诡异！  
那些睡着或者醒着的佣兵，甚至包括S级佣兵，就好像得了梦游症一样，面无表情眼神空洞，一个一个起身走向了未知的方向！有人已经完全消失在了树丛深处！而那些骑兽们却毫无察觉的呼呼大睡着！  
“唔……”背后转来熟悉的脚步，园田海未飞快转身，看见绚濑绘里抱着头用力晃了晃脑袋才恢复眼神清明，她眼神忧虑朝着园田海未飞快道，“好像是精神攻击！”  
她话音未落，红色的信号火球就从身后不远的房间里升起，而那里正是东条希的方向！  
“不妙！”绚濑绘里顾不上细细检查，拔腿就跑，园田海未也顾不得其他人直追过去。  
两个人在曲折蜿蜒的走廊里找到了扶持着老魔法师的希，这两个人显得状态都不是太好，表情有些痛苦，东条希看见她们两个人露出了诧异的表情，却很快收敛好，她急切道：“海未！绘里！先把靠近你们的人放倒！”  
园田海未根本不等她下令便轻松将一个正朝外走动作笨拙的魔法师绊倒在地，死命按住。  
但是她没想到原本体弱的魔法师竟然有着如此大力挣扎，差点将一时不察的她掀出去！顾不上多想，绚濑绘里抄起一根用来绑帐篷的绳子就扑上去将对方彻底捆牢。  
看着不停扭动挣扎还想朝前爬的魔法师，东条希和老魔法师也束手无策，在之前她们的精神力和魔力都消耗过大，现今刚刚能将自己恢复不陷入可怕的精神攻击之中，哪里还能顾得上拯救别人。  
更何况精神系魔法攻击早已经失传。  
园田海未看向金发好友沉声询问：“有见到穗乃果和西木野真姬吗？”  
“没有。”绚濑绘里摇了摇头，面对突发情况她一时有些无措。  
“他们好像在往什么方向走！”倒是东条希显得极为冷静，她指了指一个方向冷静道，“不必太过于担心真姬，她肯定清醒着。”  
除了老魔法师毫不知情，对于这点其他人均不表示疑问。  
“我们跟过去。”略微思索，蓝发剑士主动接过了指挥权。

园田海未索性将老魔法师背起来，这样几个人的行进速度就加快了许多，她们发现失魂的佣兵们进入树林就四散奔走，行动速度比刚才要快上几分，被绊倒也毫不在意，爬起来就继续朝着提亚马斯洞穴的方向继续前进，大家将目所能及范围内几个佣兵捆做了一团，却没有时间留人保护看守，不过看那些佣兵疯狂撕扯绳子的样子，恐怕也困不住多久。  
“跟我来。”绚濑绘里对于佣兵们的行进方向有些心惊，那正是禁地的方向。  
她虽然渴望佣兵们为了完成任务带她前往那个充满她全部黑暗回忆的地方，却从来没想到会是在这样危险的时刻。  
但是情况已经十分复杂，她无法后退，只能前进。

深夜中雾气渐浓，虽然妖灵还没有出现，但是打起精神还是必须的，东条希和索莱克斯忍受着魔音灌耳的诱惑点燃起了指向之火。  
歌声愈发清晰，离危险之物不远了，绚濑绘里脸色略微苍白，她不动声色扶了把身边的树，平静回答。  
歌声越来越大几乎近在耳畔，而面前灌木密集看不清究竟是何物，园田海未便用剑拨开灌木丛，她们看见了朝外炸开的洞穴，洞口有两人多宽，竟是和之前在密道所见的大小相差无几！  
而歌声，也正是从里面飘出来的！  
不等几个人四周查看，捂着耳朵躲避歌声（虽然没什么用）的东条希突然大喊了起来：“真姬！”  
“还好你们还有几个清醒的！”旁边的树丛里跌跌撞撞出来两个人，火系武技席卷起旋风将雾气清扫一空，单手提着大剑的炎娜半个身子都压在红发剑士身上，苦笑着抬剑指了指一边树从，“那边，捆了三个，估计时间不长，自己人。”  
旁边的西木野脸色也不怎么好看，但是依旧冷静解释：“炎娜前辈精神力透支有点厉害。”  
“只有你们了吧，看见什么魔兽了吗？”  
身后的草丛已经逐渐传来了佣兵们的脚步声，身为前辈的索莱克斯示意大家靠近洞穴。  
“是蝙蝠，B级魔兽‘魔音蝠’，这身后的洞穴里有数千只，我们不能进去，如果同时叫起来的话，我们就全部完蛋了，然后尸体会被用来磨牙。”  
“所以现在的计划到底是什么？”炎娜示意自己无恙，然后主动直起了身体，换成双手握剑的姿势。  
树林疯狂摇曳，之前一直没找到的高坂穗乃果第一个走出了树林，双目无神地走了过来。  
年迈的半精灵法师率先回答道：“我并没有大型精神系魔法的能力，就算有也完全没办法使用出来。”  
“索莱克斯前辈，请预备一下高阶魔法，覆盖面越广越好。”金发向导沉吟了一下做出了决定，虽然并不愿意对伙伴使用武器，但现在情况特殊，也只能得罪了。  
索莱克斯点头表示明白：“需要时间，毕竟精神力还没休养回来。”  
蓝发剑士看了一眼西木野，对方却立刻面色如常地转开了视线，耳廓微红。  
但是西木野并没忘记隐晦地摆了摆手，这让原本对于对方上一个举动有些疑惑的园田心下一沉，知道这只恶魔只肯在不暴露身份的情况下出“全力”。  
这是西木野的决定，园田海未没有资格要求对方一定出手搭救。

“嘁，不管怎么说，还是要背水一战啊。”旁边的炎娜倒是没有察觉这两个人一瞬间的眼神交流，她将长剑插入身边土地，努力维持不在意的样子笑道，“要不要比赛面前的家伙能打倒多少个呢？”  
“无用功，实在不行就下狠手吧。”园田海未将剑插回背后剑鞘，活动手腕，口气冷静到让人惧怕的地步，“总比被啃成白骨好。”  
“示范来看看啊。”明明气氛万分危急，碧绿眸子却弯出了如常的狡黠弧度，东条希朝着高坂的方向扬了扬下巴。  
话音刚落，蓝发剑士就猱身而上，贴近橙发好友，毫不留情将她朝着陆续有人出来的草坪甩了过去。  
“嘭！”将刚要出草坪的另外两个佣兵精准砸中，身体和身体的碰撞声让人牙疼，倒下的敌方人数变为三，连东条希都露出了咂舌的神情。  
“就这样做。”做完快准狠一套动作的园田垂下眸子，淡淡道。  
那孩子残废了吧……一定残废了……——不止一个人心里冒出这个念头。  
不过很快念头就打消了，高坂穗乃果再次站了起来，动作流畅毫不疑迟走了过来。  
“真是过度的保护方式。”红发恶魔轻哼了一声，看向园田。  
或许只有西木野这种一直盯着蓝发剑士动作看的人才看清楚刚才发生了什么——蓝发剑士在拽住好友衣领的一瞬间，从手臂蔓延而上的土系魔法就将对方包裹，然后才毫不犹豫地投掷了出去——当然，另外被砸中的两个人的确为此受伤。  
“恩。”园田海未不置可否地应了一声，她看了看旁边努力恢复精神的索莱克斯，然后将目光重新转回东条希身上，“希，分心保护一下前辈。”  
“咱尽力。”  
“那么，争取坚持到天亮吧，没多久了。”


	14. 血树之森

大贤者赛恩斯曾经在书中记载，在界面之间还未断绝联系时，据传创世神为保证种族之间的公正，曾设定过五大试炼——多族战争试炼，龙族骑士试炼，魔族竞技场试炼，精灵族魔法试炼，以及，巴别塔试炼。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·时光》

虽然离拂晓不远，但对于这几位冒险者来说体力终有尽时，更何况有顾忌到保存有生力量而束手束脚，只能勉强维持着战线不让自己被压过去。  
但是好景不长，如果这还能叫做好景的话。  
“前辈，还需要多长时间！”完全顾不得最优雅种族的形象，绚濑绘里勉强绊倒了两个人，将他们暂时滚到了一边，气喘吁吁地大吼道。  
“就是现在！”半精灵法师睁开双眸，大声吟唱出咒语，朝着洞穴方向伸出了手。  
金红火焰从掌心萌发，遇空气化作咆哮的长蛇，扭曲缠绕着冲入洞穴——八级魔法“火蛇狂舞”！  
其实这是非常冒险的行为，无法确定山洞里还有什么，也无法确定驱散之后的情况，但是也只有奋力一搏，可以打乱歌声的节奏。  
火蛇冲入洞穴的那一瞬间，歌声微微停止了一下，园田海未利索甩开一个佣兵的纠缠，旋身将身边的绚濑绘里和西木野真姬一齐扑倒，那两个人还未反应过来就听见洞穴内火蛇被索莱克斯操控爆炸的巨响，灼热的气浪冲击着身体带来火辣辣的摩擦触感。  
烤肉的焦糊味顺着鼻腔直冲大脑，但是却来不及抱怨，没有被烧灼到的数百只蝙蝠从洞穴里飞了出来，幸亏老魔法师机智地抱头蹲下，才避免了被直冲面门的蝙蝠撕成碎片的命运，而东条希也由于趴在地上幸运地躲过一劫。  
只是来不及扑倒的佣兵却没那么幸运，眨眼之间便有数人被撕成白骨！  
那些蝙蝠并没有慌乱离去，而是趁着夜色挂上附近的树木，同时大声地叫了起来！那些好不容易清醒了几分的佣兵们再次被控制了，甚至变得更加有攻击性了！  
“你们在愣着做什么！”园田海未的传音犹如寒气直击入脑海，将迟钝的几个人震得清醒了过来，她手上也不停，毫不犹豫地将防身的匕首直接插入了一个佣兵的腿，将对方拉扯到地上，自己趁机站了起来。  
诱惑的歌声越来越大，已经之前连续几次受伤的炎娜和精神力消耗过大的索莱克斯只能勉强控制好自己，完全失去了辅助能力。  
“希！想想办法！”绚濑绘里毫不犹豫地将匕首扎进了赫伯特的腿，却被对方胡乱挥舞的长枪击中了手臂，枪尖带出的鲜血甚至溅到了脸上，她冲着另外一位看起来还能维持的魔法师吼道。  
紫发魔法师闻声望了过来，担忧的视线定格在精灵沾染鲜血狼狈的样子上，慢慢眼神变得陌生了起来，她停止了动作，焦虑而痛苦地思索着什么。  
“滚！”看了东条希一眼，西木野真姬眸中神色沉了沉，器灵相应召唤化为肉眼可见的黑色巨浪，压缩然后猛然爆发，连着周围土地和那些失魂的佣兵们一起掀出去了近乎十米远！  
距离一旦稍微拉开，红发剑士就转向了紫发好友，用恶魔的语言恶狠狠地下了命令：“东条希，我命令你，找到办法！”  
紫发的魔法师似乎终于回过了神来，不，她的神情却更加茫然了起来！  
她闭上双眼，飘上半空，缓缓张开了双臂，然后轻启唇瓣，从那形状优美的嘴唇里，却发出了极其凄厉可怕的非人鸣叫！如同一根针一样，无形的声波直直刺入每个人的大脑！  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
佣兵们还未从西木野的上一波攻击中爬起来，就被再次完全击倒了！每个人都还在没有清醒过来的时候拼命捂住了自己的耳朵，想要逃避这道声音，甚至放声惨叫了起来！  
如果说蝙蝠的叫声是悠扬的安魂曲，那这就是最具攻击性的碎魂歌，其中夹杂着一些破碎而古老的咒语，被藏在鸣叫下面，一瞬间就盖过了精神攻击！  
而东条希却没有丝毫停止的迹象，那道声音越发尖锐凄厉，仿佛潮汐影响下的海浪，一次次被无情地推高，推得再高一点！  
“停下，希！停下！”连恶魔都受不了这种声音了！红发剑士用力捂住了耳朵，冲着好友痛苦大喊。  
而东条希却完全没听见，关于破碎咒语的吟唱还在继续，她的头顶上有什么半透明的庞大投影正在缓缓显现。  
“吵死了。”咒语停止，一贯音色柔软的魔法师声音此刻却冷淡无比，带着高高在上的从容，任由声波将附近的蝙蝠连带着身体震成碎片。  
绚濑绘里努力忍住和那些躺在地上佣兵一样痛苦放声尖叫的冲动，抱着头看向空中，然后她的脑海就整个空白了！  
那只巨大优美的禽类正在扬起修长的脖颈做出鸣叫的姿势，投影显现出的是一只半透明的凤凰！  
而这时候原本挡在所有人前方不露丝毫痛楚的园田海未却在鸣叫逐渐微弱的时候出声了，那是一声深深藏在喉咙深处，如同野兽般夹杂了愤怒和杀气的低吼，但是她还是克制着自己。一手用剑支撑着身体，抬起手企图遮挡自己的眼睛。  
“希！停止！停止！收掉投影！”西木野真姬一瞬间明白了什么，她冲着依旧在半空中的紫发魔法师大吼道，声音焦急且惊慌。  
“海未！”而与此同时，担心好友的绚濑绘里不顾自己的安危，上前一步挡在了蓝发剑士前面，用力扳过她的脸。  
然后她的脖颈被一只手覆上了，绚濑绘里深信只要略微用力，园田海未就能捏碎她的脖颈。  
但是金发精灵没有反抗，她面对那双眼眸也并不惧怕，即使园田海未的那双金色眼眸已经混杂了沉重的暗，瞳孔细长并且带着滔天的杀意，完全没有一丝半毫人类时的沉稳优雅。  
绚濑绘里将额头抵上对方的，苍蓝色眸子坚定且认真，毫不退缩：“海未，看着我！”  
“只能看着我！”

绚濑绘里不知道自己是什么时候晕倒的，可能是消耗过大，她陷入深度睡眠好久才被别人用带着悲愤和无奈的怒吼，给吓醒了过来。  
“都说了那只是以前随便翻过的书上的，而且咱也不知怎么记起来了，现在不记得了！”  
“敌敌敌袭！”刚醒过来声音还含糊不清，绚濑绘里下意识准备朝旁边滚，却听见身后极近的地方有人轻笑。  
“哇啊！”这才发现自己是靠在别人怀中睡了一觉，金发精灵整个人都石化了。  
“醒了？不是敌袭，呃…只是……”按着自己的蓝发好友认真想了想措辞，还是选择闭嘴放脸越来越红的绘里一条生路。  
“真的！信我啊！”这次绚濑绘里完全确定了怒吼者是平时风雨不动的东条希，这反而让她陷入了另外一种意义的吃惊当中。  
“由于之前的精神魔法，她被索莱克斯缠上求学追问了。”蓝发剑士的金眸已经恢复如常，她看向迷茫四顾的绚濑绘里，最终还是给予了解释。  
可惜迷茫的金发向导已经忘记了上一个话题，反而突兀地伸手扳过了她的头，仔仔细细确认了瞳孔的样子后，才回应道：“这样……你眼睛恢复了啊。”  
“啊…嗯？嗯。”不同于昨天的狂怒状态，现在园田海未能够清晰地看清楚绚濑绘里面部任何一处细节和微小的动作，这让她连呼吸都停滞了，脸也很快红了起来。  
“那，那边有水我去洗漱了！”率先反应过来的是绚濑绘里，精灵向导立刻松手慌慌张张地跑走了。

天已经完全亮了起来，昨晚的意外大战之后，佣兵们晕得横七竖八，索性就全体留在了洞穴附近休息，此刻大部分也都起来活动和整理武器，而正因为如此，才解除了东条希的麻烦。  
“好了好了，别再缠着人家小姑娘了，多大年纪了真是的，下次都不敢带你出来了。”实在看不下去的老矮人将半精灵法师拽走了。  
“我说，你们好歹帮帮咱啊！”紫发的法师扯扯帽子，朝着西木野和高坂穗乃果走去。  
“做不到。” “那个…呃……怎么帮？”  
比起好友毫不犹豫地拒绝，小天使穗乃果的回答让东条希感激涕零，她一把抓住高坂穗乃果的手，激动道：“给你说啊，高坂，绝对，不要和这个人做朋友啊！！你看看咱！简直如同一颗小白菜啊！地里黄都不管啊！”  
“啥？…希…希，你冷静……”  
可惜高坂穗乃果不知所措的求援并没有安抚法师大人，她将对方的手贴上自己的脸，语速飞快：“看看！咱最近明明都饿瘦了！肉也没得吃！不信，你看，连胸都缩水——”  
“希！”眼看着表演欲旺盛的好友就要抓着橙发伙伴的手往某处贴，西木野真姬连忙将满脸通红的橙发剑士拖给身后的园田海未，瞪了魔法师一眼。  
“呃……”看着面前面带责备的好友，还有正在安抚目瞪口呆造型的穗乃果的蓝发少女，紫发魔法师摊摊手恢复了狡黠的笑意，语带威胁，“只是精神力使用过度有点变…啊不失态，快忘了吧。”  
“咱似乎应该再睡一会。” “咦咱是谁？咱在哪儿？咱在干什么？” “咦，真姬咱们说到哪里了，真是的咱居然发呆了呢！”  
果然，大家都非常识趣呢。

玩笑过后，就是开会讨论昨天晚上的情况，众人分成了两派，一派建议由山洞进入前往封印提亚马斯的龙穴，对于山洞调查颇有天赋的老矮人便是这派的首领，而另外一派则坚决反对在地下的行进，年轻的佣兵们被吓坏了，而且也觉得山洞并非真的会连接龙穴。  
老矮人带着几个佣兵进去打了前锋，他过一会儿钻出来的时候还带着几丝兴奋，扬起手中的泥道：“看，我就说！”  
那赫然是噬金虫拖走的金沙痕迹，在通道里延伸了很远，没入幽深的空间，索莱克斯也表示赞同老伙计的观点，他安抚道：“根据调查，魔兽群的旁边不会存在任何高级魔兽和魔兽群，所以可以一探究竟。”  
大多数人勉强同意了这个观点，于是赫伯特张罗着将队伍重新调整了一番。

再次出发的时候，第一梯队是以矮人作为先锋，而昨天晚上经历过大战的园田海未等人终于得到了优待，调往第二梯队休息。  
一行人慢慢深入了幽深的洞穴，在幽静的环境里很容易忘记距离和时间，绚濑绘里时不时拿出怀表对照，她们大概走了二三十分钟，高坂穗乃果发出了疑问的声音：“山洞是不是越来越大了？”  
东条希正靠在绚濑绘里身上打瞌睡，听闻此言挥了挥手，释放一股感知之风，软绵绵道：“的确是在慢慢变大，还好不是我们慢慢变小。”  
这笑话太冷了，冷得金发精灵赶紧把她拎到西木野真姬那里。

红发恶魔却没有搭理这些人的玩闹，她和园田海未一左一右不停触摸着岩壁，似乎在确认着什么，时不时交头接耳一番。  
看着两个人如此严肃，其他几个人也不再玩闹，而是疑惑地看着这两人，想得到一个明确的答案。  
西木野真姬率先摇了摇头，她也说不出个一二三来，只是心中暗觉不妙，在更深处的地方似乎潜伏着什么可怕的生物，从深渊里窥视着她们，令她倍感压力。  
而园田海未更是不到确认不肯开口的人，也怕影响本来就不安定的佣兵们的情绪，她很快摇了摇头，用轻松的话语将话题遮掩了过去。  
“洞穴变窄，朝下角度很大，根据探知之风测定似乎有十分大的洞穴存在。”很快，枪圣在听见了佣兵的汇报后，朝着绘里走了过来。  
绚濑绘里有点惊讶，在她的记忆里，看守者领地从未出现过如此巨大的空洞，树与树填补了泥土中间的空隙，而这是怎么回事呢？  
按理说缝隙不该是越来越窄吗？怎么会越来越宽？西木野真姬和园田海未交换了疑问的眼神，她们都感到有些蹊跷，却又只能观局不语。

“如果暂时安全的话，我们可以传递哨音联系上面的留守者，让他们下来了。”赫伯特如此建议道。  
绚濑绘里自然不会表示反对，于是佣兵们用口哨迅速传递着消息，很快得到了留于地面的佣兵回复。  
“那么我们先下去探路。”绚濑绘里看了看佣兵们，眼底飞快闪过了一丝冷意，“大家都下去吧。”  
虽说佣兵是个有着共同利益的整体，但是根本无人可以相信，如果有任何一丝会被暗箭击中的可能，那就要用所有防御来应对。

佣兵们大多都明白这点，也同意这个说法，于是安排被迅速传达，很快佣兵们以绳子为之间的牵引，沿着斜坡慢慢朝下爬。  
甬道果然变得更加宽敞，只是总有水滴落，显得尤其难爬，高坂穗乃果滑了好几次，险些铲翻一路人。  
倒是魔法师轻松很多，漂浮术省去了攀爬的力气，令所有人羡慕不已。  
虽然西木野真姬坚持说“我才不羡慕呢！”，但是东条希满脸都写着“她是个傲娇别信”，这连园田海未都看得清楚。

率先落脚的佣兵惊疑不定地用力踩了踩地面，这一踩倒是将整个原本只有指向之火的洞穴彻底踩亮了。  
洞穴里瞬间亮起了数十盏明晃晃的灯火，将漆黑的视野全数照亮。  
不，那并不是真正的灯火，而是高达数米的夜光蘑菇！带着幽绿的色泽将世界照亮，将整片地下森林呈现在人们的眼前！这时人们才隐约看见，这处地下森林究竟在怎么样的一个巨型空间！这里的大小足以容纳近百头巨龙，而遥远的洞穴尽头，四方环绕着上百个只能容一人通过的洞窟通道！  
高坂穗乃果震惊地喃喃自语：“就好像，西亚特斯的达米亚大剧场一样。”  
“麻烦了。”然而年长的佣兵们全都沉下了脸。  
老矮人更是忍不住揪了揪自己的胡子苦笑道：“在这里也听不出风声，不过看起来这些植物既然能活，我们也能吧。”  
最后一个佣兵踏上洞穴的土地，整个空间却猛烈摇晃了一下，就好像是踩在巨人身上对方突然打了个哈欠，佣兵们和魔法师们滚作一团，再次坐起来的时候均是目瞪口呆看着最后那人。  
赫伯特是断后的，此刻他百口莫辩抬抬脚苦笑道：“喂，你们不会觉得是我干的吧。”  
“要小心。”绚濑绘里有些想笑，但情况诡异令她笑不出来，她无意间抬头看向他们刚刚滑进来的甬道，立刻受到惊吓般从坐姿跳了起来喊了一声，“糟糕！”  
入口不知道被什么堵得严严实实，眼下她们便是被困在了这里！  
佣兵们开始惊慌起来，s级佣兵们也纷纷将目光投向绚濑绘里等待她的命令，金发精灵深感压力，幸好她的伙伴们依旧默不作声站在她身边给予她莫大勇气，绚濑绘里轻咳一声后道：“各位，请冷静！”  
在s级佣兵的指挥下场面终于安静了下来，绚濑绘里看了看怀表后道：“按照现在的进度，留守后方的人应该接近洞口了！我们依旧可以利用哨声联系他们，让他们找到合适的位置，争取重新打通这个洞穴。”  
金发向导点了几个人留下，他们的粮食不多了，剩下的人都要进入这片偌大的地下森林中搜索可以食用的淡水和食物，高坂穗乃果被留下的时候还不太高兴，直到被园田海未拉到一边说了什么，才笑逐颜开留守后方陪着东条希。  
园田海未看了眼疑惑的绘里和真姬，沉声道：“走吧。”

她们步入这片地下森林，佣兵们用哨声互相呼应，在这巨大的坑洞中声音百转千折，竟然显得有些嘈杂，西木野真姬走着走着突兀开口道：“你们有没有发现，这里没有任何动物的存在。”  
“是的，没有。”金发精灵沉稳回答道，“我早就发现了。”  
既然有森林自然有自成体系的生态系统，没有大型动物，至少也会有依附于那些蘑菇生存的小型动物，那么为何一片死寂呢？西木野觉得用龙的领域并不能解释一切。  
靴子踩在地面上小丛小丛的荧光植物里，沾染上一片幽绿，园田海未似乎踢到了一脚什么，她摆手示意两位伙伴稍等，将那块幽绿色的甲片捡起来，擦拭了一番借着掌中召唤而出的微弱火焰检查着，半晌后她道：“奇怪，有点眼熟的人造物。”  
绚濑绘里和西木野真姬也凑近来看，在看清楚掌中甲片的造型之时面面相觑一时不知道该说些什么，半晌之后金发精灵首先开口，满脸犹豫：“似乎和天选者佣兵团使用的材质类似，只是为何会落入此处？”  
是啊，究竟如何会落入此处？园田海未心下愈沉，她轻声道：“鲸之口，鱼之腹。”

西木野真姬和绚濑绘里听闻此言顿时面露几分讶异，园田海未的想象虽看似荒诞但并非无凭无据，地底的巨大空洞、兽道、甲片和刚才的地表摇晃都似乎在说明着什么，难不成她们正渺小地立于什么巨人身上吗！  
西木野真姬抽刀用力撬动脚下泥土，她刀入得极深，再拔出来时除了泥土竟然带着一些他物！三人凑近观察发现那些猩红色犹如血肉的东西上面竟然有着树木特有的纹路！究竟是木头还是生物无法分辨！  
“这……”即使是对于森林极其了解的绚濑绘里也深觉疑惑，她刚欲转头去找其他人，便听见了远方刺耳嘹亮的哨音，是紧急集合的哨声！  
“不好。”西木野真姬最先反应过来究竟是哪个方向，她快步跑去，两个人紧随其后。  
她们赶到的时候哨声已停，那是方小小的积水潭，不过一人多宽，水色幽绿浑浊，水潭上正浮着一个佣兵特有的鸟哨，而人却不知去向何方！  
脚步声陆续靠近，佣兵们便都集合在此处，大家面面相觑不知求援者去向，老矮人沉声问最先到场的绚濑绘里等人：“你们来的时候就没有人吗？”  
“没有见到。”绚濑绘里如实相告，她盯着那潭浑浊的水，轻唤了一声，“穗乃果，枪借我。”  
“好——哎？别！”橙发少女很爽快出借了武器，但看见绚濑绘里拿着枪朝着水潭捅，还是忍不住有点肉疼，但是她很快被东条希捂着嘴拖到一边去了。  
那潭水在绚濑绘里看来并不深，可是她这么一捅却连着自己差点一起掉进去，还好已经有拎人经验的西木野真姬一把抓住了她，将她连着枪提了出来，轻声道：“小心。”  
“谢——”绚濑绘里的第二个谢字还没出口，就听见人群骚动不已。

潭水犹如沸腾般炸开了花，逐渐翻滚出深红色，犹如血液喷涌而出，随后犹如喷泉般爆发起，将一个黑色的人形之物喷出，砸落入人群中，然后突然平静，就好像一切都没发生过。  
如果不是水潭已经变成血潭的话，看起来会令人平静几分。  
赫伯特用枪拨弄了一下黑色的人形之物，借着指向之火让周围的人看清楚究竟是什么，顿时人群中响起一阵干呕之声。那的确是具尸体，而且是位狂战士的尸体，却被什么东西拦腰硬生生扯成了两截！他浑身裹着黑泥被拖行过很远，骨头竟然没有一根是完好的！  
面对如此惨状他的同伴们更是难以接受，抱着尸体嚎哭不已，冷静的其他几位s级佣兵却更加忧虑，他们并不知道接下来会面对什么，更不知道为何一个经验丰富的佣兵会这么巧合地“失足”在这样的水潭里！

绚濑绘里却在此刻突然心惊胆战起来，一股寒意沿着脚后跟直窜大脑，她环顾巨大洞穴的四壁，不知何时那上面居然已经被青藤所覆盖，此时青藤更是开出了血红妖艳的巨大花蕾来！其中一朵花缓慢舒展开来，在其中包裹的居然不是花蕾，而是一颗人的头颅！乌洞洞的眼睛注视着地面的人群，似是死亡的召唤！  
绚濑绘里下意识一把握住了东条希的手，紧紧地牢牢地将最为脆弱的魔法师保护在了身边，那股压迫力终于穿破了脚下的土壤笼罩了上来，泥土被整个掀上了天空，佣兵们脆弱得就犹如大海里的一叶小舟被抛上抛下。  
有人根本来不及稳定自己，竟然在重重摔落地上的时候瞬时重伤；有人于半空之中爆出一团血雾来，被血色枝条凌空穿刺而过，牢牢钉于其上；而有人幸运落地，拍尽一身灰土，只余满目凄凉。  
西木野真姬便是那样的幸运者，当她落在地面卸去力道的时候，环顾四周彻底变幻的场景却惊呆了！  
什么地下森林，早已经不复存在了！园田海未说得没错，她们的确是位于巨人身上！只不过这并不是活生生的巨人，将她们顶起来，支撑着这片“森林”的竟然是一株血色大树！其枝干上还挂着横死佣兵的尸首，血液沿着尸体流淌于其上却在一瞬间被吸收干净。  
令她所颤栗的不仅仅是这棵树的诡异面貌，而是那股气势，那股在场中众人或许只有她曾见闻，曾近距离感受的威势！这棵树的气息宏大古老犹如江河初见天地初开，却又暴虐残忍若灭世之龙混沌再现！  
“神…难不成是——”西木野真姬喃喃道，话语未完便被人打断，橙发少女一把攥紧她的手腕，飞也似的拉扯着她像个没头苍蝇一样狂奔而出。  
“拜托，真姬，逃命要紧啊！”

是的，逃命要紧啊！红发恶魔这才反应了过来，她迈开步子紧跟着高坂穗乃果跑了起来，一路上时不时听闻身边其他佣兵的惨叫，才知树根穿地而出将人连同盔甲绞紧勒碎是何等惨状，她想到路上所见的“兽道”，被撕碎的天选者佣兵团佣兵，才终于将所有线索串成了一串。  
什么兽道！那分明是树藤穿透地面所造成的痕迹！这棵树究竟有多大啊，树根居然能延伸数里，将那么远的佣兵捕捉猎杀！想必在此威势下，那些佣兵可能根本无人幸存吧！  
高坂穗乃果忧心于其他伙伴的生死存亡，一时间竟然停下了脚步，西木野真姬眼看着树藤凌空直冲而下，势要将她捕捉，而自己却不能飞身赶到，她情急之下竟然掷刀而出，漆黑长刀截断数根藤蔓从中竟然流出鲜血来。  
血藤之色稍退，一丝银色闪过枝干又被压下，令西木野真姬更加大惑不解。

在狼狈逃窜的众人里面，霍利斯也算是跑得最慢的那批了，要不是和老魔法师配合默契对方给了个辅助加持，他现在可能早就被捕捉到了！  
艰难躲过了树藤的攻击，老矮人显得有些吃力，他的年龄早已经不适合长途奔跑了，更何况在惊惧之下还要分心保护搭档，他连喘气的时间都没有，再次用尽全力抛出了手中的斧子，清理出奔跑的道路。  
一个力竭不察他的脚被树藤刺了个正着，看着另外一个粗大如狂战士手臂的树藤朝他直刺过来，只能绝望地闭上了双眼，听闻破肉之声。  
但被血洒了满头满脸的时候他才惊觉，那并非是他的血液！霍利斯抬起头，看见高瘦的半精灵搭档如同折了翼的飞鸟般被树藤提起，胸前的防御法阵彻底失去了光芒！竟然是以血肉之躯替他抵挡住了这一击！  
霍利斯在一瞬间大脑空白，他悲愤大吼一声，飞斧绝技再出，誓要救下自己的老友！  
只是突然脚下土地再次翻腾，飞斧失了准头连着整个人被掀起来抛出很远！霍利斯看着树藤将索莱克斯举起，看他手脚蹬动似乎还在挣扎，便红了眼拼命朝着那里冲去！

“前辈！！”炎娜和赫伯特还活着，此刻一左一右拼命按住了他！霍利斯疯了，他的脑海里一片空白，他不知道是谁在阻拦他，他忘记自己会武技，用牙咬，用脚踹，用头拼命撞，只想赶赴到那人身边！却还是被人用力朝着可以藏身的通道里拖！  
“老伙计！老伙计！！”霍利斯吼得撕心裂肺，他挣扎着，满目血红看着多少年的挚友被提上了高空。  
索莱克斯能够听见老朋友绝望的怒吼，他却并不难过，身体的疼痛感染不了他满足而畅怀的心情，他在弥留之际微笑了起来，或许是因为想到那个老朋友还能够活着吧。  
他一直在低声地吟唱着禁忌之咒，而此刻大量的水元素借助地下水源飞舞着，自动在空中转化各种攻击形状，最后却转化为了一面光华流转的巨大盾牌。  
“追求生命的真谛和理想，献祭我身，生则以已身为容器，死则愿回归天地。”最后一语，魔法师宣言既出，献祭者再无生机。  
唯有水蓝色盾牌光芒大盛，牢牢地横档在佣兵们与血树之间的道路中央，分割开死亡与生命。

 

索莱克斯闭上眼睛，悄悄地咽下了最后一气，最后响在耳边的那一语，依旧来自共事多年的老伙伴霍利斯，虽终究为此以命相付，却并不后悔，甚至于此生不过如此刻快意。  
只可惜无法回复那一句承诺了——“老伙计啊…明明说好要一起回去的啊！！！”


	15. 父亲

没有人知道智慧神的名字，长相也没有人得知。除了其他两位至高神和一位父神外就未曾有人见过她真容，她神秘且强大无比，是创世神最宠爱的孩子之一，她司掌元素创造过许多魔法，是魔法师们所信仰的神灵。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵录》

绚濑绘里和园田海未大约是幸存者当中很幸运的那批，她们两个躲到了一个通道里，随着禁咒之盾和血树几次对撞，碎石将山洞堵死，再无后路。  
不过也不会有人想着退到血树那里便是了，园田海未忧心于这般天崩地裂，究竟还能有多少人幸存，上方救援队有没有受到波及，会不会另寻他路，更忧心于血树的枝芽究竟何时会重新穿破阻挡，到时候通道内连转圜之地都无，更别提逃跑之路了。  
不是不想同伴的生死存亡，只是她们两人均是逃过劫难面色苍白，腿软得难以从地上站起来，连休憩都不敢，又怎么有力气去寻找其他人。  
更何况通道幽深不知道通向何处，园田海未也不敢贸然提出建议。

绚濑绘里的脸色要更加苍白一些，她面无表情的模样极其少见，碧蓝色眼睛在微弱的指向之火照耀中显得尤其空洞，令园田海未十分在意。  
“绘——”她终于犹豫地出声唤好友的名字，结果刚喊了一个字就看见对方站了起来径直朝着通道里面走，毫不迟疑。  
园田海未顾不得劳累赶快跟上，她觉得绚濑绘里似乎受到了很大打击，亦或是有点失了魂，但又不敢冒失唤醒，只能紧跟在身边，尽全力护佑。  
只是还没在昏暗的光线下乱晃多远，园田海未头猛然一晕，面前场景竟然变幻如同置身于风浪甚大的海洋之中，她被自然之力玩弄着开始在其中跌跌撞撞，比一叶小舟还要脆弱，随时都要在礁石上被打得血肉模糊！  
而绚濑绘里没有察觉到这一切，她的耳畔一直有着人在呼唤，扰乱她心神，动摇她本就脆弱的意志，她朝前走去，完全忽略了身后园田海未站定不动，全然被拉入了毫不相同的世界里！  
那声音呼唤着她，如此熟悉，又如此陌生。  
“来吧…我的孩子…来死地！”

如果我们切开通道，做出切面图，我们可以发现，就在密密麻麻犹如迷宫的通道里，东条希和这两个人横向距离不过百米之远，可是这动静居然没被察觉到，这空间甚是怪异！  
东条希也在遭逢劫难，对于她来说可算是生死攸关！  
金属间碰撞出铮铮鸣响，举着大剑的人后退了好几步稳住身体，而金色盾牌却依旧围绕着魔法师旋转，看了眼金色盾牌上清晰可见的裂纹，少女也朝后退了几步，扯扯帽子将半张脸隐藏进阴影之中，原本狡猾的笑容中隐隐透露出几丝烦躁：“偷袭一个魔法师可是不地道的事情呀，咱可没心情陪你玩！”  
岩壁轰然作响，如同有生命般自动扭成锐利的长枪，挟带破风之音袭向了面目狰狞的狂战士。

如果说，谁不擅长带后辈，那么西木野真姬一定举起手说我我我我我，毫不犹豫干脆利落。  
但是很可惜老天捉弄，偏偏把她和高坂·好心害死猫·穗乃果关在了一起，哦还有一个重伤的半死不活的佣兵。  
原谅西木野真姬吧，她根本分不清谁都是谁，她只能记得身边的几个人，毕竟别人的生命对于她来说，大概就和一个气泡冒出去“啪”的消散没有任何区别。  
她并非为了钱而来到这里，她的眼里自然也毫无旁骛。  
“真…真姬。”架着沉重的成年佣兵，橙发少女被对方身上的血腥气熏得晕头涨脑，眼眶和声音都干涩无比，而红发伙伴却神色如常到值得怀疑是不是人类。  
“你选择救人，就自己救。”红发剑士却丝毫不为所动，反而再次退后了几步，态度冷漠。  
高坂穗乃果吃惊于对方的冷落，她自问在自己心中生命更高于一切，于是便咬牙独自支撑着进的气少出的气多的佣兵，不肯放下伤员。  
红发恶魔不出手自然有她的道理，她却不说，只是分神在穗乃果身上了几分，静待理想化的光芒究竟会被蒙上什么样的阴霾。

 

如果杀意有颜色，那么可以看见什么？比如说此时从剑上源源不断传输而来，朝着蓝发剑士内部输送而入的浓雾般血红之流。  
园田海未已经感觉不到绚濑绘里的温暖气息，她似乎是被抛弃了，反正对于一个本来就不该活着的人来说，也没什么不能接受的。  
逐渐冷静下来的她已经知道，自己处于什么样的空间——是逝川，是那把自己的佩剑。  
自从进入森林的那一刻，感觉到四处充斥的邪龙气息，雪白的长剑就产生了变化，誓要将她也拉入那个久远而痛苦的漩涡，只不过她一直心绪坚定才能免去受苦。  
而因为刚经历过生死，又关心好友过头而心绪大乱的她，此刻正是被趁虚而入了。  
她看见了历史，在支离破碎的位面深处传来正义凛然的声音：“以正义的名义，我将处置你，提亚马斯！”那是巴哈姆特的声音，在她沉眠期间听过数次。  
和巴哈姆特体型相似的黑色邪龙努力挣扎着想爬起，而它即使气息奄奄也没有放弃高昂起头颅，恨和狂不被任何事物扑灭。  
“正义？什么东西！如果正义是由得你们决定，那我宁愿将这天翻地覆！”  
“我诅咒你们，诅咒众神，早晚被正义害得自相残杀一个不剩！”  
“而我将在封印之地长笑，在地狱深处高歌！”

“海未？！”在意识之舟倾覆之际，一道清冷的声音在脑海中激起了新的波澜，但那不是救赎，那是来源恶魔的诱惑之音。  
“是我。”园田明知道那是幻听，却不由回应。  
是我……对啊，是我，我就在这里，其余都是虚幻！  
在黑暗中金色瞳孔化为细长，身体里不属于自己的那部分血液在沸腾，在叫嚣，在咆哮着侵蚀着属于人类的意志，而被困在漩涡中精神空间里的剑士却露出从未有人见过的傲然笑意。  
她摊开手掌，如同半身般熟悉的雪白长剑终于持于手中，她握紧朝下挥扫而出，劈碎漩涡，分开海洋，将苦痛彻底消灭。  
“我对你从巴哈姆特那里带来的遗憾不感兴趣！逝川，园田海未的灵魂，可绝对不会让你变成一个无所谓的记忆碎片！”  
她重新从精神空间回到现实，感受到绚濑绘里的气息复又接近，在微弱的指向之火下她看见精灵的碧眼恢复了几分色彩染了几丝后怕。  
蓝发少女并不在意之前发生的事情，她伸出手去缓慢而坚定握紧对方冰凉的手，轻声道：“没事的，我在这里。”  
我是你的好友，我在这里。

而东条希还未曾度过难关，狂战士已经彻底狂化，上半身彻底失去了人类形态，皮肤坚硬如同青石，他挥舞着巨斧，正在和岩石构筑的巨人搏斗着，恐怖的怪力甚至将巨人劈砍到节节后退，甚至即将失去一只胳膊的地步。  
随着高阶狂战士全力的一击，将土系七级魔法所创造而出的巨人劈得露出了内置核心，然后他转过头看向操控着它的魔法师，东条希消耗颇大，她低估了狂战士的难缠，结果害得一直戴在头上的魔法帽也被巨斧劈成两段，落在了一边。  
“那可是妮可给咱做的魔法帽啊！”东条希动了真怒，新的咏唱已经结束，紫发魔法师身边发出的可怕魔法波动远远超过了之前巨人形态所需。  
魔法元素和波动彻底消失，不！那只是东条希所在区域的元素都被彻底抽空了！  
一柄青石色的双手大剑出现在东条希的身旁，虽然只是半透明的虚幻投影，可是狂战士却为此畏惧到从喉咙深处发出野兽般惧怕的咕噜声。他握紧了手中巨斧，凝视着已经锁定自己的大剑。  
“呼，呼…真是可怕的魔法透支力……笔记上的这些魔法实在太可怕了……”动用了底牌，东条希不过是强弩之末，紫发魔法师闭上了眼睛，声音疲惫。  
“来吧，就让咱看看，你究竟能不能战胜我曾经用来对付某位上位恶魔的这一击呢？”

红发恶魔似有感知，她隔着厚厚的岩壁确认着什么，收敛了悠闲的神情：“阿希？”  
高坂穗乃果不解伙伴的停步，她也停下来刚想询问些什么，便感觉到脖颈上一片刺痛，重伤的佣兵竟然从垂死中暴起，牢牢咬住了她的脖子，牙齿朝着皮肉之中嵌去！  
穗乃果反应算是极快的了，剧痛之下她用力将对方推开，血液从脖颈上洒落一片，好在没伤到筋脉，她难以置信地捂着伤口，看着被推出去很远的佣兵手脚并用犹如巨大的蜘蛛般爬入黑暗之中。  
橙发少女感觉剧痛难耐，她半跪下大口喘气企图想缓解疼痛，西木野真姬将她拽起来，冷静道：“回来了。”  
谁？谁回来了？失血令高坂穗乃果有些迷糊，但是她很快听见了沉重的脚步，抬起头来的时候便看见了刚才逃走的那位佣兵。  
他已经不像是人类了，身躯下仿佛有无数乌黑的气流在乱窜，将整个身体都犹如气球般撑得鼓胀了起来，胸前有只巨大的独眼乱滚着看四面八方。  
佣兵发出痛苦的哀嚎，他朝着穗乃果求援，声音却有些尖利：“救救我，求求你救救我！”  
高坂穗乃果不敢攻击，也不愿攻击，她和佣兵周旋了起来，可气的是旁边的西木野真姬抱着长刀而立，完全没有插手的意思！  
“坚持住，我一定会救你出来！”求救者的呼救声愈发微弱，穗乃果发现那颗突兀的巨眼恐怕才是关键所在，她用枪格挡开对方的攻击，咬牙转身求援，“真姬！”  
红发恶魔抱臂冷冷回复：“我不喜欢做无谓功救一个死人。”  
“他明明还没有死！”不能理解伙伴的冷血说辞，高坂冲着她生气大吼。  
“如果不能攻击一点，那么为何不攻击全身？拯救人的办法又不只有医治这一种。”西木野根本不为她的怒火所动，只是提醒道。  
她还记得蓝发剑士对她传音说过的话——“穗乃果，能在数次就模仿出别人的招式，她的眼睛就是她最强的天赋，但是她还是太过于专注表象了，如果碰见合适的机会，真姬，也请你多多教导她。”  
虽说当时没有点头答应，但是西木野真姬不介意用自己的方式帮园田海未个小忙。  
更何况——她看了眼面前的高坂穗乃果，看她在和佣兵拉开距离后露出思索的表情，看淡白色的光晕在长枪上慢慢出现，看器灵接受召唤扫尽污秽之气，长枪势若流星，深深插入那只巨眼。  
“因为是人类，所以具有这么大的潜力吗？”随意的自语却字字千钧，西木野做下了以后令历史长河都为之跌宕起伏不已的决定。  
“真是有趣的种族啊，这片久违的大陆愈发值得期待了。”

有了园田海未的那句话，绚濑绘里心安了许多，她跟随着声音的指引，逐渐在空气中找到了细如蚕丝的光精灵元素，那些元素终于将自己引领到一处石壁的尽头。  
只有绚濑绘里能看见石壁缝隙隐隐透出来萤火般的微光，她朝着沉默的园田解释道：“从这里面透出来了很熟悉的魔法流。”  
她将手轻轻抵住了岩壁，光精灵一族特有的淡金色武技化作细密的光网，收拢，勒紧，分割。  
碎石如雨纷落，园田海未抬起手替精灵挡开碎石，好奇询问：“这后面到底有什么吸引元素精灵的？”  
而绚濑绘里却毫无回答的余裕，她踉跄着后退了一步，撞在园田身上，仿佛失去了全部的力气。  
微弱如萤火的光粒终于汇集，形成了一个略显单薄的人影。拥有同色长发的精灵男子依旧穿着那天的白衣，朝她伸出手来，笑容温柔似海：“绘里？是绘里吗？”  
“父…父亲。”嘴唇颤抖到难以控制，少女勉强找回了自己的声音。  
那是和幻觉中如出一辙的话语，然后魔力流再次四散而去，汇入岩壁上点点水晶，然后将整个洞内照亮。  
“来吧，我的孩子，欢迎你最终踏入死地。”

“绘里？”园田海未担忧的声音将她拉回现实，她这才发现，最尽头一块碎岩旁倚靠着熟悉的白袍人影。  
这才是现实，是啊…这才是！绚濑绘里已经什么旁边的东西都看不见了，也听不见自己在说什么，她眼里只有那个枯坐的身影，只有那么多。  
她低低的话语似是说给园田海未，也似是说给自己：“都说看守者相当于将生命和邪龙绑在了一起，我想说的一点错也没，大贤者赛恩斯为了避免看守者失去族群的发展力，向智慧神提出了利用世界树的分支来维持自主轮回循环，而这一想法最终得以实现。”

腿脚似乎也不怎么听使唤，她似乎有走向那个人，如果越来越近不是错觉的话。  
“所以，我们每个精灵都是在这片森林里轮回转世，失去记忆，重生的……绚濑绘里以前到底是谁不重要啊，只是在被捡到的那一刻，就注定了，是光之精灵王的孩子啊！”  
绚濑绘里最终看清了那具裹着长袍的白骨，终于无力支撑自己，金发精灵跪倒在地，看着近在咫尺的尸骨，放声大哭起来，似乎要将这多年的压抑和委屈全都释放。  
“父亲…父亲啊！为什么啊！为什么只留下我一个人啊！！！”

她不知道自己哭了多久，等到再次站起来的时候，她甚至感觉到脱力和头晕目眩，但金发精灵拒绝了园田海未的搀扶，她的掌中燃起烈焰——其实这对于亲近自然的精灵来说，是最困难的一系法术，她犹豫了一下缓缓将它凑近了还未腐朽的衣角。  
点燃，燃尽，她在灰烬中发现了一个晶莹闪烁的水晶球，那似乎是精灵王一直戴在身上的东西。  
“记忆水晶球。”绚濑绘里喃喃道，然后俯身将其从灰烬中捡起，从指尖到四肢都在颤抖。  
当她用一缕精神力触碰那水晶球时，那份礼物将她带回了儿时的记忆。  
那是森林中的一大块空地，年幼精灵穿着利索的猎人服装，从树上敏捷扑下，将年轻的男人扑倒在地，用树枝顶住了对方胸口，得意地笑出声来：“父王，我终于抓到你了！”  
绚濑绘里沉默地看着精灵王从地上起身，不顾泥土首先将自己女儿抱起来举过头顶，笑容爽朗，而很快，白袍的精灵女子出现在两个人身边，面带责怪却还是掩藏不住笑意。  
“父亲，母亲。”  
绚濑绘里不再颤抖了，甚至可以说平静到死寂的地步，她只是痴迷而执着地看着那时的自己。  
即使站在局外人的身份也无所谓，只要她们能够鲜活地活着，能够活着……那该有多好啊。  
“绘里，我们该离开这里了。”蓝发剑士看不见绚濑绘里所见的画面，她只是觉得气氛越来越不妙，最终咬牙打破了气氛。  
“不。”金发精灵根本没有挪开目光，她翻来覆去把玩着水晶球轻轻道。  
园田海未听见了最坏的回答，她费劲地询问道：“什么…?”  
“海未。”绚濑绘里微微闭了闭眼睛，才看向伙伴轻声道，“你怎么理解这一切？不，我觉得你丝毫不理解。”  
“当我逃出这片森林时我在想，我不甘心，我要回来。当我最后一位亲人去世后我在想，我要回来，无论付出多少生命，什么代价，我要找到真相。”如果说绚濑绘里口气犹如平静深海，那么现在这海底下，地脉深处，一定酝酿着火山喷发，明明只是陈述，却犹如逼问。  
“然后呢，我回来了，甚至带着一群外族的人来踏入这里，我得到了什么？”  
“我以为我能找到那枚指环，但是它到处都没有；我以为我能解开谜团，事实上只给予我更多；我以为我能够坦然面对，但最后我发现，我做不到。”  
“我甚至连我为什么回来都糊涂了，这一切不值当，我的愿望从来都没有实现过，以后也不会。”金发精灵笑了起来，但是园田海未却觉得浑身发凉，她无比确认绚濑绘里已经有了想要结束生命的想法！  
“既然如此，那继续选择活着还有什么意义呢？你不是我，我知道你是谁，你能够活下去，所以离开吧。”随后她闭上了眼睛。

园田海未被绚濑绘里逼迫着后退了，来自多年前丹枫城的记忆冲刷着她，原本坚实的精神屏障摇摇欲坠，她甚至不能自问她有什么愿望。  
是啊，她还能有什么愿望呢？她明明只是苟活于这个有些陌生的世界上，举目无亲孤立无援。  
那些曾经许下的承诺，那些不曾被鲜血侵染的梦想，都在那一刻戛然而止，然后连同自身的存在一起被碾压粉碎。  
那些不断重复的噩梦在她脑海中狂呼乱叫，所以她或许该听从金发精灵的恳求离开，她只要和绚濑绘里做出一样的选择就好，离开这里，找个安息之所，然后等到寿命终结。

山洞里的气氛宛若凝固，但是绚濑绘里却迟迟没有听到那人离开的脚步声，反而很快她领口被人粗鲁拽着连人提起，园田开口搅散了凝滞的氛围，她的声音是如此愤怒：“要我打醒你吗，绚濑绘里！”  
绚濑绘里睁开眼睛迎上了那双金眸，依旧是人类的瞳孔，证明那人此时万分冷静，“这算什么啊！这算什么结束！你是吓傻了吗！”  
“就这样吗？你活着只是为了等被埋在坟墓里吗！”攥着领口的手逐渐松开，园田海未将牙齿死死咬紧，“知道我是谁？大放厥词！连我自己都不知道我是谁！”  
我是谁？我不知道，我只知道我的家族，我的亲人，我的一切甚至包括我的生命都在那座城市里被龙火完全摧毁了！  
“这个世界对于我们的亏欠…对于我们亲人的亏欠，怎么能…就这么轻而易举地不去追究啊！”园田海未用力一拳砸在了绚濑绘里身边的石头上，她用力闭上眼睛平复情绪，“你认为这种轻飘飘放弃生命的做法就是安息？”  
“惋惜悲伤逝去的东西就要放弃那些曾经鲜活的生命留给我们的美好之物吗？绚濑绘里，你摸摸你的心啊！”彻底松开了手，蓝发剑士手掌覆上自己胸口，感受心脏热烈的跳动。  
“那些曾经鲜活的生命，那些他们所期待的梦想，那些最终最后付诸于我们的，是他们的希望啊！”  
园田海未不知道自己说这样的话究竟对于绚濑绘里究竟是否有用，她只知道自己一定要说，一定要将这些话说出来，这不仅仅是安抚绚濑绘里，这也是诉说给那些逝去的人听：“逝去者用生命和我们缔结的约定名为活着。”  
“绚濑绘里，你究竟在看着哪里？至少看看活着的，站在你面前的我吧。”


	16. 志存高远

世有龙过百族，分为本族和亚种，亚种龙虽已“龙”为授名，实则族群之间相差甚远，奔跑飞腾畅游皆各有长短，而本族则划分六大族群，也各有擅长，此外，上位神龙从出生便可择其他世间种族形态作为自己今后幻化之形，而下位龙族需等至成年，此形态终其一生只随年龄而变化，而族群不变。

————《观龙说》亚述帝国龙族研究会编著

击中巨眼致使膨胀的肌肉开始逐渐恢复正常，那些污泥般的东西开始一点一点从佣兵身上掉落，落在地上便化成一滩血，高坂穗乃果顾不上松口气，她连忙上前几步，用肩膀支撑住倒下的佣兵。  
她抬起手去触摸那人的鼻翼，却露出难以置信的表情，一再确认，却发现对方已经没有了气息。  
高坂穗乃果感觉到双膝不由自主地发软，眼眶开始微微发热，她抖着声音呼唤道：“喂，醒醒啊！！”  
佣兵一动不动，身躯逐渐冰冷，橙发少女跪在了地上，将佣兵缓缓放平，她的声音开始哽咽难以自控：“真是…对不起啊。”  
善良的少女将所有责任归咎于自己不够强大，没能拯救那只努力朝自己伸出的手，那声拼尽对方全力的“救救我”，终究是错付了人。

“不够强大的人根本无从谈及守护，更给不了死者安宁。”西木野真姬依旧冷淡的声音在她身后响起，点燃了少女的怒火。  
或许是愤怒给予她新的力量，橙发少女霍然起身，拔起插在地上的长枪，直指着不远处的红发伙伴，不甘心地指责道：“你究竟如何做到眼睁睁看着一个人去死的！如果我弱小是我的责任，那么你呢！为什么不救啊！”  
“哦，由于自己无能为力就要怪罪旁人不愿插手吗？我不是正义的伙伴，所以我并没有义务一定要施以援手吧。”眼中的紫色似乎浓郁了一些，红发恶魔依旧无所谓地抱着手臂，冷笑着，一步一步走了过来。  
寒意从脚底直窜头顶，高坂是经常依靠本能躲过危险的人，所以她浑身上下每一个细胞都在警告她最好闭嘴低头躲过可怕的劫难。  
“你只要责怪自己弱小就够了，谈什么守护，你没有这个资格，”西木野语带嘲讽，在离她还有两步远的距离站定，看着狼狈可笑的伙伴。  
“就算是……”沉默了片刻后，橙发少女用力咬了咬唇，声音轻微地说道。  
“哦？什么？”西木野的视线越过了高坂，看向她身后极近的地方，冷笑的意味更重了几分。  
“就算是为之付出生命也在所不惜啊…只要能救一个人…哪怕只有一个人！”高坂穗乃果突然大吼道，不同于上一遍的颤抖低微，她握紧了拳头，仿佛要将所有的不甘都嘶喊出来，“我绝对不会后悔！”  
“理想化的思想恕我无法苟同。”紫眸中寒意深重，红发剑士无所谓地摆了摆手，“因为迟早会蒙上现实的阴霾，比如，就像现在。”  
“什…么？”

高坂穗乃果听见了身后的细微动静，她突然感到剧痛，低下头只看见了一只沾满污血的手臂穿过了自己的侧腹，淋下一道刺目的血痕来。  
佣兵的声音好似就在耳边，却又因为一阵阵的失血听起来格外失真，她听见对方呢喃着救救我，随即声音又变得尖利犹如女子般，一遍遍重复着为什么只有你们活着。  
唯有红发好友无动于衷的声音格外清晰：“我说了吧，我不救死人。”  
高坂穗乃果努力想要摸到扔在一边地上的长枪，西木野真姬的声音犹如针刺般扎在灵魂上，拷问着她：“你以为什么是守护？光明和美好？”  
“被守护的人不一定会感谢你，被拯救的人或许会怨恨你多管闲事，甚至会有更多的人觉得，你那么厉害怎么不多付出点，损害了一部分人的利益你会背上骂名，这才是现实。”

“人都是自私的，就算这样，你还愿意谈你那可笑的守护吗？”西木野真姬仍旧没有救高坂的打算，她只是冷眼旁观着佣兵变幻成的怪物吸吮伙伴的血肉，夺取她的生命。  
“我好冷啊……用你们的皮、用你们的血来温暖我吧！”身后的声音又尖锐了起来，高坂穗乃果只能勉强听清楚对方在说什么，她专注于去够自己的武器，却在对方说出那样的话时，眸中神色毅然，她咬紧牙关不让自己惨叫出声，用力勾起脚尖挑起了长枪！  
长枪在手器灵相应了她的召唤，却在她的决断中隐隐悲鸣，高坂握紧长枪反转枪尖从被手臂穿入的地方刺入，连同身后的生物一起刺了对穿！武技随着她自杀式的攻击沿枪尖一举爆发，将身后魔物炸得粉碎！  
高坂穗乃果感觉到力气正在逐渐脱离身体，长枪脱手而出在地上滚落好几圈，合着鲜血不知道沾染多少尘土，她的意识开始模糊不清，却依旧倔强望着红发伙伴，固执地将所有力气放在对话上：“我是很弱小啊，而且很理想化…真姬你一定不能理解吧……”  
西木野表情微诧，她盯着橙发少女，等待着她的下文。  
“只有生命短暂的人类才有这样的特权啊…我们不会后悔…会努力向前奔跑按照自己的心意去守护我的伙伴…因为人的一生没多长…不如任意挥洒感情啊！”  
她终于陷入了黑暗，失去了知觉。

“嘁，居然是神圣属性的武技吗。”西木野真姬将橙发少女抱起来，妥善安置到一边，她微微皱了皱眉，“光明的气息真是令人讨厌啊。”  
西木野真姬将指向之火燃得更明了一些，高坂穗乃果所看见的一切均是她一手主导的幻象，被附身的佣兵早被她碎成无法复生的粉末，而昏迷中的高坂穗乃果身上毫无伤口。  
红发恶魔深知她对于园田海未的重要性，她不会随便让园田海未看重的人受伤。  
“真是愚蠢的人类啊，不过，答案勉强合格。”

西木野重新熄灭了指向之火，原因不过是在黑暗中听见了熟悉的呼吸声。  
“抱歉啊，真姬，咱现在可有点狼狈，多谢不点亮火焰啊。”黑暗之中，紫发魔法师脚步虚浮地靠近，在身边坐下时笑道。  
“这可不像是当时三言两语不合就动手打我的魔法师啊。”红发恶魔用身体支撑着伙伴的重量，却依旧不忘嘲讽对方一句，只是言语中掩藏不住关切。  
“很困啊，消耗的精神力一直都没有恢复完全……”虽然疲倦得随时都会睡去，东条希却有更加想要说明的事情，她换做了恶魔语，重新开口，“刚才，咱都看见了呢。”  
回答她的是西木野真姬的沉默。

“人类是生命短暂的生物，所以她们创造的火焰或许连恶魔也会灼伤呢……”因为了解所以并没期望能得到回应，东条希靠着岩壁笑道，“大人您也会羡慕吗？那个孩子那称为守护的信念，和同伴之间的羁绊？”  
“但是我并不会因此改变。”恶魔声音依旧高傲清冷，如同入云的雪山，似乎万物都难以将其摇撼。  
“为了让那孩子坚定信念，硬要把那孩子拖进精神幻境吓唬她，做多余事情可不像是您啊。”  
“只是信守一个约定而已。”黑暗中，西木野真姬轻抚身边的黑色长剑，神情不由自主地柔和了下来。  
那时候向她提出要求的蓝发剑士，明明身负苦痛却笑容纯净，眼底仿佛揽入了世间一切美好，容不得半丝拒绝。  
“是园田吗？”紫发魔法师从来没有那么感谢黑暗的遮掩，这样西木野真姬就不必看见她苦涩的微笑，“在未来你们依旧有着很深的羁绊呢。”  
说不定比我们的还要深啊，真姬，这样子我总会有点不太甘心呢。

“希，没有什么会能让我动摇，我既注定背负责任前行，就仅仅是西木野而已。”听出了言外之音，红发恶魔收敛了不知何时挂上的笑容，眼中寒意仿佛将刚才的自己隔出天堑。  
“你一定会帮助我，对吧，东条希。”西木野真姬起身，然后伸出手，神情凛然高傲，“别忘了那天的约定——以吾之名起誓，吾将助汝寻找汝名，而汝则助吾族完成此愿！”  
“以吾之身，祭于恶魔，咱从未忘记那天的誓言。”东条希声音严肃而认真，她抬手握住对方的手，然后起身，并肩而立。  
“那么今后这条离经叛道的路啊，还是拜托了，挚友。”沉默片刻后，恶魔愉悦轻笑出声。  
“无论刀山火海，咱将与您并肩而行，挚友。”碧绿色的眼眸深处隐隐有些狂热，魔法师的笑容却是淡然洒脱的，仿佛连生命都不过言语中简单一弃。

“说来…到现在为止有找到什么有用信息吗？”再谈论这个话题显然没有意思，东条希问起了别的话题。  
西木野沉吟了一下道:“算不上，倒是有很多疑虑。”  
“绚濑绘里之前多次提到过精灵王的尸体，且不论她怎么分辨精灵王的尸体，尸骨本身留下来对于看守者一族就很奇怪不是吗？”红发少女看了眼好友，竖起两根手指道，“所以只有两种可能，一种是她在撒谎，一种是精灵王的灵魂依旧存在并未死去。”  
东条希笑了笑:“听起来无论哪种都是挺有趣的。”  
西木野真姬并未接她这句不正经的话，而是背起昏迷的高坂，又用枪尾戳了戳东条希催促:“寻找出口才是正经事，希望还能在路途中有些什么收获吧。”  
“明明扔下这个小家伙，有很多办法能出去。”即使缩到角落还是会被对方用枪尾戳到，紫发法师不满嘟囔了一句，却并不真心。  
“朝前走吧，我觉得还会有收获。”红发恶魔无奈将她拽起来，推到自己前方。  
“你什么时候变成神棍——”东条希本来想回头，却被恶魔按住肩膀阻止。  
西木野真姬慢慢道:“能够在慢慢燃烧的道路上，有着这段经历，真是太好了。”  
“随您喜欢，对于咱来说，在西木野之前，您是真姬。”东条希有些诧异，但很快微笑了起来，那笑容真心而美好。  
从初见开始起我就那么觉得了，我的王。

 

园田海未觉得失望，对自己，也是对沉默的绚濑绘里，她慢慢转过身去，将叹息藏匿在胸膛里。  
如果她不能阻止金发精灵，那么惟有尊重对方的选择，即使不情愿，即使有眼睁睁看着对方选择离世的负罪感。  
“海未…”金发精灵在对方转身的前一刹那叫住了她。  
那一瞬间园田海未觉得世界都恢复了些许色彩，但她稳住自己的情绪，只是回身静静地望着她，等待好友继续说下去。  
“未来是美好的吗？”精灵苍蓝色的眸子望了过来，令人稍稍欣慰的是其中已经褪去了些许绝望。  
“我不知道。”园田顿了顿才继续说道，“我只知道，如果你不继续前进，那么永远没有机会看见美好。”  
“我可以…相信你吗？”精灵一步一步走向剑士，表情虔诚犹如仰视神灵。  
“什么？”迟钝的剑士愣了一下。  
“我曾经失去一个不甚美好、但是是我的全部的世界。”唇畔笑容苦涩，绚濑绘里终于在蓝发少女面前站定，“而我是否可以相信你能够带来全新的世界？”  
令我生存，令我感觉到美好的世界，园田海未，你能做到吗？  
接下来蓝发剑士说了什么，让金发精灵的眼泪再次夺眶而出。  
那个自从五十年前就是黑暗一片的世界里，最终有人成为那道穿过阴沉的曙光。  
明明眼泪还止不住，绚濑绘里绮丽的面容上笑颜温暖，她缓缓道：“谢谢你，海未。”

终于止住眼泪后金发精灵才发现，对方不知何时拥紧了自己，任由脆弱的她将肩膀衣料染成了更深的颜色，她有些不好意思地轻咳一声，带着哭红的兔子眼，后退了一步。  
还没有说话，一直握在另外一只手上的记忆水晶球却突然明灭了两次后猝然碎裂，看守者特有的魔力流从中流泻而出，朝着穹顶汇聚而去。  
岩壁被魔力被点亮，数千星点闪烁起了微弱的光晕，然后互相连线，形成了极其繁琐的魔法阵。  
从法阵的中心点突然射出一道凌厉白光，目标正是下方的绚濑绘里！  
“绘里小心！”顾不得细想，园田海未扑上前护住了她。  
光芒过后，整个山洞重新黑了下来，而两个人却全部失去了踪迹。

整个世界都好像颠倒了过来，以幽深水色为穹顶，而脚下土地却是蓝天白云的投影，这是园田海未和绚濑绘里从晕眩中爬起来时看见的景色。  
将目光放远能够看见一座依山而建的神庙，位于这处被单独分割而出的空间之中。  
“好充沛的元素啊。”除了现世极少数的地方和魔法塔，没有元素可以比拟这里的密度——绚濑绘里微微感知了一下便惊讶道。  
而园田海未也有着令自己惊讶的事情，逝川在鞘中微微共振的鸣动，似乎感应到了什么不凡之物，方向正是那处神殿。  
“神庙应该有纹饰，我从来没听说过这里…所以我们还是过去看一下吧。”她率先抬腿朝那边走去。

但是随着距离拉近，逝川反而安静了下来。这让园田海未更加警惕，直到在神殿门口停下她才惊叹出声。  
圣殿坐落在以碧蓝为底的天地之间，虽看似荒芜残破，却依旧圣洁而不容侵犯，毫无纹饰的大理石支柱环绕支撑着其中依旧保存完好的主神殿，在碎裂的石柱上缺口崭新，这显然是不可能的事情，惟有这片空间在一瞬间被永久封存可做解释。  
这只能是神灵的手笔！

“没有纹饰……这里是谁的神殿？”创世神之下的所有神灵都有各自不同的纹饰作为象征，比如光明神的日曜云纹，智慧神的芒星纹样。  
“只有一个神灵没有纹饰。”绕过殿后，转向正门时，园田海未这么说道。  
绚濑绘里愣了一下随即反应了过来:“你是说……创世神吗？！”  
“嗯…只是创世神不需要信仰…所以怎么在这里会有神——”园田海未没说完的话在看见大门上的图案时戛然而止。  
绚濑绘里看见好友难得一见的震惊表情也赶紧抬头看去，然后石化的人变成了两个。  
那是腾跃在破碎大陆之间的黑色巨龙，此时正仰着脖颈即将吞噬太阳，仅仅简单的画面却散发着不详的凶兆之气，令人从灵魂深处感到一阵颤栗。  
没有人会将提亚马斯作为神殿象征，就连创世神也不敢！那么仅仅只有最后一种可能！  
“没错，这里就是提亚马斯的神殿。”那是极为干净温和的男子声音，离得并不远。  
“不可能，怎么会有人信仰提亚马斯，你——谁？！”对此毫无察觉的园田海未转身厉喝，雪白长剑出鞘，直指出声的方向。  
由于过度紧张，蓝发剑士没有察觉到好友自从听见那声音时完全僵直背影的异常。  
在一处断裂的大理石廊柱旁，站着一位年轻的金发男子，即使被园田海未用剑指着却依旧笑容未变，朝着绚濑绘里的方向伸出手。  
“顺着线索找过来了呢，绘里。”  
“海未……放下剑。”手腕被人微弱无力地握住，身边的精灵好友看向那位不速之客，之前好不容易被激发而出的求生意志复又变得微弱。  
“您为什么…为什么会还活着啊。”  
那依旧穿着白色王袍的精灵和记忆深处那人一模一样，丝毫未变。  
“我的父亲应该已经去世了！”


	17. 过去

所有机密背后掩盖的都是腥风血雨，所有历史下埋藏的都是白骨荒坟。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·英雄王语录》

“你不是我的父亲。”或许只有自己知道即使对着一个幻象说出这几个字，也要抽空自己的所有力气，绚濑绘里轻声道，双眼却痴迷于那个幻象，不肯离开片刻。  
园田海未却觉得分外诡异，的确面前的男人没有一丝半毫气息，犹如一个死人或一个幻境。  
但是如果是借由绚濑绘里心境所产生的幻象，那未免也太过于真实了一些，何况神灵捏造这样不知会不会被来人启动的幻象，本就是无意义的事情。  
园田海未倒是很想击碎这一切，逝川在剑鞘中随着心境鸣响，但是她碍于绚濑绘里只能暂时压下烦躁。  
“是提亚马斯大人救了我。”没想到男子居然会回答她的话，这就和一般定义上的幻象相差甚远了。  
“大…人？”绚濑绘里做梦也没有想到能在看守者嘴里听见这两个字，这简直是最大的讽刺！  
金发男子却对于绚濑绘里难以接受这样的事实毫不在意，他抬起手做出了推门的动作，数人才能推动的巨门居然随着他的动作轻易滑开，园田海未不再犹豫，她挡在绚濑绘里前面，手指搭在剑柄上蓄势待发。  
然而神殿依旧是神殿，没有陷阱，没有怪物，安静如昔。

男人朝两人抬手邀请道：“过来吧，我送你们离开这里。”  
“你难道觉得我会相信你？”面前这明显是陷阱，绚濑绘里自好友身后微微抬眸，她在乎着园田海未，决不允许对方受伤。  
精灵王笑意未变缓缓道：“你无路可选，女儿，你总不可能让她死在这里。”  
绚濑绘里迟疑了，她脆弱地垂着头不肯挪动半步，园田海未有些无奈地叹气道：“走吧。”  
就算是刀山火海也得闯，还有人等着我们啊，绘里。

进入宫殿后才发现，其內芯并非大理石打造，而是十分罕有的蓝色晶石，幽蓝之色如此冰冷让人不由得联想起幽深的鬼火，大门在身后轰然关闭，园田海未并未有半分畏惧，她一手牵着金发好友，朝精灵王冷声道：“给我个合理解释。”  
“这里的结界是创世神亲手架构，用来封印提亚马斯的，缺一便不再完整，所以大门必须关上。”男子指了指她身后的大门，示意两个人自己看。  
园田海未和绚濑绘里对于魔法阵都略有研究，此刻不约而同地被繁杂而优美的魔法纹路所吸引，那魔法阵如此精密庞大，占据了四面墙壁所有的空间。  
而更令人惊叹的东西还在穹顶之上，园田海未感觉到逝川的震颤，而绚濑绘里感觉到心绪与那一物的共鸣，她们抬起头看向闪烁着银白魔法光芒的阵眼处。  
那里有着一把弓，弓身修长且呈现流线型，弧度犹如夜空中的新月，弓角同为银白色，却打磨得锋利异常，向外弯折出的弧度被细心雕刻出了刀刃般的锐度，繁琐的魔法纹路至上而下将整把长弓包裹缠绕，流光隐隐！  
“好弓……居然能用来作为阵眼，真是不凡……”出于精灵的本能，绚濑绘里的眼神根本无法从这把弓上移开分毫，甚至没发觉自己说了什么，“可以完美契合精灵族的武技，而且那些魔法阵……我只能认出几个相似的，其他的全部都看不懂。”  
“这是狩风。”金发男子看着这样失态的精灵，语气淡淡。  
“狩风！”异口同声的惊叹，绚濑绘里回头看向同样反应极大的好友，“海未，你也认识吗？”  
“长弓狩风…怎么可能不认识，那是，诸神打造的武器！”

绚濑绘里心中存有更大疑窦，狩风是精灵族的神器，是光明神与四位上位精灵使共同打造的镇国之物，为什么会出现在这里？从来没听父母说过看守者留有这样的宝物！  
“真是美丽啊……”沉迷于神器的诱惑，绚濑绘里伸出手去想要触摸，但是她的手很快被园田海未握住。  
蓝发剑士阻止了她的危险行为，她深知弓对于精灵的诱惑力，转而十指相扣牢牢牵住了绚濑绘里，园田海未指了指脚下沉声道：“我想，不如先解释一下历史吧。”

那是巨大的画卷，它尚未被时光侵蚀出斑驳，色彩也未泛黄，新如画师刚刚停笔，那画面异常惨烈，漆黑巨龙被同族拉着套索将四肢朝着不同的方向撕裂，仅剩偌大龙头却还未断气，猩红龙眼里的狂怒，愤恨和不忿隔着画作都让人扼颈窒息。  
“这算…什么？”绚濑绘里喃喃道。  
提亚马斯是破坏之龙，妄图毁灭世界，随即被众神整体封印于大陆的北端，并交由光之一族誓死看守，这是历史。而眼前所见的场景是怎么回事！  
绚濑绘里受到了太大冲击，甚至对此感到晕眩，她不能理解所谓看守邪龙究竟是看守了一整个还是一部分，亦或是，说好的封印邪龙怎么会变成车裂杀害的场景？  
“这就是，胜利者背后的历史。”精灵王将手背在了身后淡淡道，在未曾有人注意的地方，他的掌心，缓缓浮现了猩红的魔法阵。  
“邪龙被残忍分尸数块埋藏世界各处，最危险的龙头，交予了我光族看管，然而所谓邪龙，不过是胜利者的牺牲品罢了，从此此处神殿被封印在创世神的空间之中，于世界隔绝，不允许它再接受半点信仰，以防止它破除封印而出。”数千年前的历史，交由王者轻描淡写地一言盖过。  
园田海未把握住言语中的不妥，她朝着精灵王发问，暗金色的眸子紧盯着对方：“不过，为何不将它彻底消灭而只是封印？这世界上论起实力，应该无人能抵得上创世神吧？这其中有什么关窍是我们不知道的呢？”  
“不，这不是重点！”绚濑绘里突然一个激灵，她想起来最重要的事情——送园田海未离开，便怀疑道，“如果说这里是封印之所，自然不希望提亚马斯离开，又怎么会有能够离开这里的法阵？”  
“那是因为，之前经常会有神灵来到这里，来怀念提亚马斯大人。”精灵王含笑看着女儿。  
“什么？！”消息仿佛轰雷一样在耳边炸响，绚濑绘里连声音都惊得微微变调。  
“在逝川中看见的，足以让你知道是谁了吧，巴哈姆特的后裔。”而几乎同时，精灵王冰冷的声音却在园田海未脑海里响起。  
蓝发剑士并没有回答，她沉默了半晌后缓缓道：“条件。”

负在身后的手掌猩红五芒星以化作流动的液体，沿血管而上，清晰可见地冲向心脏和头颅，却被隐藏在衣物和长发下令对方无法察觉。  
精灵王垂下头似是思索，其实是掩盖时而焦距涣散时而有神清晰的眼眸，他将话说得很慢以减少被怀疑的可能：“并非是条件，而是必需品，我需要你的血液开启法阵，必须是你的。”  
“您的意思是，来看望提亚马斯的神灵是巴哈姆特吗？”园田海未传音和对方交流，她回想起正义之龙眼中的疯狂，心下更是一沉。  
金发精灵不知道这两个人的暗中交流，只是在听见金发男人这么说时，毫不犹豫地打破了气氛：“恕我直言，如果是交易的话，我更想知道你本来想传送出去什么？”  
“没有什么。”精灵王似乎有些痛苦地皱眉闭了闭眼，唇角随即勾出了和之前截然不同的冷酷弧度，“信与不信全都在你，我的女儿。”  
绚濑绘里自知不该信任，却更知道面前这人是拿园田海未性命作为要挟，她不能自私要求园田海未陪自己留下，竟然一时做不出任何回答。  
“关于死亡，我倒是不甚在意，毕竟我已经超越过一次死亡了。”园田海未看得懂她的迟疑，她反而轻笑出声，蓝发少女慢条斯理地将袖子卷好，然后随意摘下手套拉过好友的手，将手套放进对方手心。  
“海未？”金发精灵担忧地看向她。  
“绘里真是温柔的人。”  
“海未！”  
园田海未没有理会好友，她看向精灵王，逝川出鞘缓缓搭在了自己的掌心：“需要多少？”  
“只需要装满这个瓶子。”男子头也不抬扔过去一个瓷瓶。  
蓝发剑士极其干脆点了点头，将手掌整个划开，面不改色将血滴入瓶子。  
绚濑绘里看着对方淡然的神情，却狠狠咬紧了牙关，她自认实力并不弱于好友，却在此时此刻不能帮上她一丝半毫，实在是懊丧无比，看着鲜血流入瓶子，心脏就难以自制地紧缩，使她感到疼痛。  
无论是关注瓶子的海未，亦或是关注点在海未身上的绘里都没有注意到，猩红色的魔力已经完全染上了精灵王的额头，重新印刻出了红色龙头纹路。

瓶子终于装满，蓝发剑士随意擦了擦血迹，将长剑背回背上，拿起了瓶子。  
“对，给我就好。”精灵王低下头似乎在研究地面的图画，长发挡住了古怪的笑意。  
“慢着，你不要靠近，你只需要教给我们怎么做。”园田海未却没有依言而行，她将瓶子晃了晃，交付给绚濑绘里后平静道。  
“等到魔法阵开启，会有三十秒左右的时间，狩风会离开阵眼，这段时间内便可以通过撕裂的空间缝隙离开。”精灵王终于闻声抬起头来，神色如常指了指狩风，“那个东西可别想拿走，会导致神殿崩塌的。”  
“你明明知道这一切，也知道会有神灵来这里，为什么不跟着神灵离开呢？”对方身上的光明元素精灵不知是否是提亚马斯神殿的原因，完全感觉不到，园田海未有些不安，她将绚濑绘里朝身后推了推，问道。  
“因为重生是要付出代价的。”男子换上了苦涩的微笑，“虽然有了身体，我却再也不能离开这里，有什么意义呢？”  
他看向绚濑绘里，额发之间的猩红纹印却因为动作再也无法遮挡：“而且，现在我可是提亚马斯的战士啊！”

“什么？”看见如同邪龙龙眼一样的猩红色时，两个人惊呆了，甚至没能避开惊天的一击。  
仿佛被巨龙直接迎面冲撞，支起的防御罩在一瞬破碎，两个人被击飞数米，重重砸在了门上，身为身体脆弱的精灵，绚濑绘里更是无法承受重击地仰头喷出一股血雾！  
“绘里！”园田也好不到哪里去，虽然努力将翻腾的气血压了回去，却感觉如同被车轮碾全身般痛苦，她立刻抓住绘里的手腕将愈合之力缓缓渡过去。  
一召唤器灵才发现，居然还不足从前威力的一半！大意了，从未想过位于神灵的领域居然会遭受如此可怖的力量压制！  
“我没事…”金发精灵勉强将第二口血吞下，看向神色和刚才截然不同的精灵王，勉强开口，“你果然，不是父亲。”  
“不，就好像在先于你父亲之前我是精灵王一样，那么我现在就是提亚马斯大人选定的战士。”双眸中的血色愈发浓郁，仿佛要化作液体从中滴落，精灵王冷冷盯着呈现大字形被挂在墙上的两个人，即使面对自己的女儿也毫不怜惜。  
他竖起食指摇了摇示意对方完全猜错，随即说了几件唯有他和女儿才知道的小事。

“真的是…为什么？”绚濑绘里喃喃自语道，失魂落魄地垂下了头，她不知道该如何反驳。  
园田海未却似乎觉得这种父女相认很好笑，她对此甚至笑出声来：“那么，还请原谅我的失礼，绘里。”  
想要压垮园田海未，这些压力还差得太远，绚濑绘里下不了手，园田海未愿意代劳。

蓝发剑士顶着巨大的压力，缓慢但流畅地抬起手臂，前倾身体拔出雪白长剑，然后朝前方挥劈而去，毫无花哨的弯月剑气，却并不是器灵的颜色，那是美丽的蓝色火焰，能感觉到其中蕴含着可怖威力，火焰被压缩到极致劈开几近凝固的空气，然后毫不减速地将站立不动的精灵王的头颅切下，却没有流出一丝鲜血！  
那声“等等”如鲠在喉，随着精灵王的死去，重力的禁锢缓缓消失，绚濑绘里苍蓝色眸子死死盯着地上的尸体，甚至没有注意到园田海未愈发凝重的神情和苍白的脸色。  
如果她知道接下来会发生的事情，那么绚濑绘里一定会多关心园田海未，哪怕只有几眼。  
绚濑绘里狼狈摔在地上，之前好不容易被压下去的血不受控制涌上了喉头，然后涌出，染红了地面，分不清究竟是身体更痛还是心更痛。  
园田海未说错了，即使要朝前看，寻找一个可能存有半分美好的未来，也不是现在。  
更不是能够看着自己最尊敬的人再次倒在自己面前的时候。  
这一切如果都是梦，那就太好了。

金发精灵跌跌撞撞，连滚带爬靠近精灵王的尸体，眼中再无一丝曾经自信优雅的神采。  
“绘里！”好友的呼唤仿佛隔着数层结界，难以听清。  
反正也不重要，绚濑绘里这么想着，伸手想要触摸精灵王的尸身，却被园田海未抓住手臂，随即是下落的失重感。  
就在刚才精灵王尸身突然消失在原地，随之地上出现了陷阱，为了救援毫无防备的绚濑绘里，园田海未陪同她一起跌入其中！  
不知道洞穴的深度，所以也没时间犹豫，园田海未首先用力环住好友的腰，随即换手翻转手腕，逝川刺向岩壁企图固定住身体。  
而岩壁却异常坚硬，即使是逝川，刚接触也只是划出了深深的痕迹，园田海未顾不得掌心被逝川所伤的伤口还未愈合，使力用力刺进岩壁，又下滑了数十米才勉强稳住了两个人，她看向四周泛着金属光泽的怪异岩壁——上面还有着无数人头大小的空洞，恍然大悟地低咒出声：“该死的！”  
掌中的伤口提醒她不能坚持很久，面前的空洞告诉她陷阱并不是仅仅想将她们摔死，园田海未微微摆动手臂摇晃着好友，想要让她回神，而怀中的金发好友依旧没有丝毫反应，如同断线的木偶低垂着头。  
为了减轻重量，园田海未尝试召唤风元素，却发现毫无效果，她一时不知道是该赞赏这个陷阱设计得无懈可击，还是先尝试着用小说里的方法唤醒绚濑绘里——如果她有空余的手能打她一巴掌的话。  
“提亚马斯的战士，是不死的，没有人教过你吗？”高高的出口处传来精灵王的声音，而听见了那人的声音，绚濑绘里似乎终于有了点反应。  
“真是可惜啊，本来想让你们体验一下千米高空坠落的感觉，摔断骨头的美妙声音一定是献给大人最好的祭品。”无头的尸体抱着自己的头颅，然后慢慢重新接回了脖颈上，场面分外可怖。  
园田海未冷笑了一声，金色的眸子带着怒火朝上看去，再也无法掩饰龙眸的真正模样：“什么提亚马斯的战士，和我又有什么关系？”  
她收紧了手臂防止绚濑绘里掉下去，在精灵王想要说什么之前先行打断了对方的话语：“之前我还认为，绚濑绘里先拒绝你是父亲，是个莽撞的判断。”  
“但是现在我知道，你根本不是她的父亲，因为你根本看不到，你的女儿，在哭泣啊！”

精灵王冰冷的神情似乎有一瞬间的松动和挣扎，很快再次被纹印压制了下去，他摊开手掌，掌心出现了一个金色哨子，“其实还不如摔死，毕竟被虫子吃掉这种结局，连我都不忍心啊。”  
明明精灵王有吹哨子的动作，却未曾听见哨子的响声，但两个人都敏锐地听见了窸窣窸窣的响声，金发精灵眼中恢复了一丝神采，但是她已经不愿意看向面目全非的那人。  
很快有些生物从那些孔洞里出现，那是比外界甲虫大上不少的金属色虫子，它们互相用触角触碰对方传递着什么信息，然后一致率先朝着园田海未扑了过来。  
“呵，驱虫笛啊。”园田海未将绚濑绘里再揽紧了一些，她紧盯着那些虫子，平静道。  
绚濑绘里不认识那些虫子，但是并不妨碍她察觉危险，顾不得细想其他，她企图吟唱出魔法，却发现感知不到半点元素，只能压抑着内伤一次次用武技将虫子震飞。  
金发精灵用怒吼控制着心中的恐惧和不安：“离…海未，远点！”  
但这只是一时的解决方法，两个人都是强弩之末，而那些虫子不知为何身躯坚不可摧，虽然不会飞却也悍不畏死，一次次从巢穴里涌出来，攻击着园田海未。

绚濑绘里和园田海未都愈发疲惫，她们终于无法阻止虫子的接近，眼睁睁看着那些恶心的小东西攀上了园田海未的手臂，蓝发剑士似是放弃了，她朝着好友轻松道：“别怕，我忍耐力高。”  
“这个时候还管你什么见鬼的玩笑啊！”精灵感觉到滴落在脸上的温热，抬头看向对方握剑的手，蜿蜒而下的血正在顺着手臂缓缓流下，她声音颤抖地吼了回去。  
啃噬的沙沙声猝然响起，金色的龙眸却未含丝毫感情看向自己的手——正在被一点点撕食的画面映入眼帘，她也没有放弃握着长剑。  
身体里沸腾的血液就是最好的毒药，很快有一批虫子失去生命跌了下去，获得和女妖一样的结局，但是有更多的虫子迅速补上，无穷无尽。  
“海未，你能自己上去吧，你做得到吧。”金发精灵突然露出了一个信任的笑颜，一瞬间褪去了之前所有伤痛，“是你的话没问题的。”  
园田海未有一瞬间看呆了，随即感觉到怀中那人挣扎着要脱离自己的禁锢，她顾不上许多，更是用力揽紧了那人：“绚濑绘里！你敢！”  
“如果你想求死，我绝对不会原谅你！”

绚濑绘里没想到园田海未居然有这么大力气，能够在这种情况下还能继续禁锢她，园田海未也没想到绚濑绘里会那么坚决，甚至不惜攻击自己让自己松手，让自己活下去。  
“松手啊！”蓝发剑士的手指处已经能够看见森森白骨，金发精灵终于狠心偏头咬住了对方的肩膀，尝到了血腥的味道…还有自己的眼泪。  
“绚濑绘里！”即使疼得肌肉痉挛，手臂一片血肉模糊的少女还是固执地拒绝松开手，她用力地朝着好友，也是朝着上面的精灵王，更是朝着曾经死去的自己吼道，“我不会松手！”  
“那个园田海未，绝对不想让任何一个重视的人死在她前面了！！！！！”

“多么令人羡慕的…友谊呀。”在上方，精灵王鼓起掌来，带着残忍意味地轻笑着，“你还能坚持多久呢？我很期待。”  
能够清晰感觉到手臂的肉已经被啃得七零八落，按照时间来算，自己松开手也不过就是两三分钟之内的事情，园田海未却第一次笑得不符合一贯温文尔雅的形象，不屑而嘲讽。  
“用笑声当墓志铭吗？”精灵王张开手臂宛如持有无形弓箭，他缓缓对准了蓝发剑士的头颅道，“还是已经吓疯了？”  
“恩，我肯定是疯了吧。”蓝发少女笑了笑，绚濑绘里却在同时感到一丝不妙。  
园田海未将绚濑绘里朝上狠狠地抛出，在身体能够承受的极限内龙血的力量猝然爆发，金发精灵速度堪比箭羽，而那人却在同时回过身来，企图抓住剑即将脱手而出的海未。  
那声载满哀伤绝望的呼喊，那只伸出的手，都没能抓住好友半缕长发。

攻击的方向并没有改变，但是被操控的精灵王第一次露出了恐惧的表情，雪白色的长剑一瞬间被耀蓝的龙火包裹，被其主人拔出了岩壁，朝着他的方向投掷而来，然后再次切断了他的头颅。  
绚濑绘里终于翻身落地勉强稳住身体，她朝身后看去，那一瞬间的场景却成为她的噩梦。——无头尸身朝后倒去，而攻击已经发出！用手臂勉强攀在岩壁石缝里作为支撑的好友被击中了！  
园田胸口爆出了一团血花，那张英气脸庞染上了血，却没遮去看向自己的安心笑颜。  
她看着剑士微微阖动嘴唇朝她说了句什么，然后无力扣紧岩壁的手终于松开，滑落，连同那个人一起，落入望不见底的黑色深渊！

“不要沉迷过去，不要斩断过去，只是要轻松做个暂时的道别而已。只要思念永不停息，那些人就依旧在灵魂深处，在你的身边，带着你喜欢的笑容，一直陪伴着你，绘里。”曾经有一个蓝发剑士是这么说道，而她现在已经沉于地底，难有再见之日。  
“你没事真得太好了。”而那人说的最后一句话，依旧还是关心着自己。  
“明明不该是这样的！不该啊！！”绚濑绘里用力捶着地面，不顾手上撕裂出一道道血口，她感觉不到心痛，因为心脏早已经不复存在。  
“海未！！！！！”

 

而在遥远的西亚特斯帝国皇都诺萨德，一处中等规模的贵族庄园里有人缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“噩梦？”桌前灯火依旧明亮，有人在不远处询问。  
“不，是个很有趣的梦。”刚从睡梦里清醒的人伸手取下水晶让房间重新陷入黑暗。  
“说来听听？”书页合上的声音，那人在黑暗里询问。  
“有个蓝发的少女，看不清面容。”回答者靠向椅背，用手肘支撑扶手，十指交扣，“她死了，在梦里。”  
“所以，哪里有趣了？”询问者并没有什么疑惑的语气，仅仅只是顺着问了下去。  
“当然有趣。”解惑者口气轻松愉悦，就如同真的看见了有趣的戏目。  
“在梦里，那人可是毫不畏惧双子的预言，有勇气担当我妹妹的角色呢。”


	18. 最后告别

长剑逝川，据说曾是创世神赋予巴哈姆特仲裁正义和邪恶之神所用，一直归于巴哈姆特保管。  
通体白色，在灌输魔力催发剑气时会一点点亮起蓝色纹路，魔纹遍布全剑，最后整把剑会变成银蓝两色。

————《兵甲记录薄》

“真姬。”拂过耳边的呼唤犹如叹息，令恶魔停下脚步。  
“海…未？”紫眸恶魔于黑暗中疑惑四顾，随即可笑自己居然因为疲累产生了幻听。  
她心中总有一些不安，无意识抚摸了一下漆黑的长刀，感受着刀身平稳且冰冷的凉意，才安定了情绪，在心底安慰自己：“一定没问题的，园田海未是龙族，并且有逝川，绚濑绘里也不是什么好惹的精灵。”  
但是那声呼唤到底算是什么？很快被心累身体更累的好友“啊呜”一声压过来的西木野真姬忙于在背着穗乃果的期间推开魔法师，很快将一闪而过的思绪抛之脑后。

而在另外一边的绚濑绘里早已溺在悲痛的海洋里手脚麻木，她甚至想掀开地面整块的大理石寻找海未留下的一点痕迹——即使她知道，刚才合拢的其实是空间的缝隙。  
而在她所不知道的神殿外面，一处斜立在云上的洁白大理石柱顶端，看起来只有五六岁的小女孩，穿着黑色为底红色为边的精致裙子，撑着红色的阳伞，光着脚悠闲地坐着唱起古老的童谣。  
“Ten little boys went out to dine; One choked his little self, and then there were nine.   
Nine little boys sat up very late;One overslept himself,and then there were eight~”  
“Eight little boys travelling in Devon; One said he'd stay there, and then there were seven.”小女孩的歌声却被打断了，她朝着神殿的方向歪了歪头，有些无聊地揉乱了自己齐肩的黑色短发，粉雕玉琢的精致小脸上更是露出了带着半分苦恼的神情，自语道，“哎呀最后一只看守者要疯了。”  
她抬起了手，在空中缓缓画出一个符号，切开的空间切口平整圆滑，随即迅速合拢，小女孩悠闲地晃了晃腿，眯起了猩红色的眸子：“救一个小虫子真是麻烦啊，但是被泼了脏水，可不能随便了事。”

“站起来，绘里！”而在大殿内，绚濑绘里突然听见了父亲的声音，什么是真实什么是虚幻？她早已分不清。  
绚濑绘里只能捡起落在不远处的雪白色长剑，看向声音的发源地惨笑道：“提亚马斯……你又想愚弄我吗！  
“快点，离开这里！”那里站着一个“新的”父亲，没有被切断脖颈的伤痕，白衣也未曾染上血迹，极为痛苦地抱着头冲着她吼道，“狩风快要脱离阵眼，把龙血抹上去，然后魔法阵就会启动，你就立刻推门离开，别回头！！”  
她看见了肉眼可见的红色魔法流，狂暴地流窜在精灵王身上，将皮肤下的血管顶得凸起，极为可怖，金发男子每说一个字都有细微的血流从他的周身爆出来，落在地上，绽放出一片血色之花。  
“我没骗你！”血色之花正在开放，更多的血红气流化作风暴将整个神殿内部包裹。  
绚濑绘里不想相信他，却别无办法，她要活下去，她要想办法救出来园田海未！  
金发少女咬牙驻剑撑着受伤的身体，转过身努力朝着门口走去，每一步都颇为艰难，怀中的血瓶依旧温热，她将其伸手握紧，仿佛那就是她的动力源泉。  
“就差…一点了。”以轻灵见长的精灵在血色风暴中脆弱如同落叶，短短十几米的距离却花上了好几分钟，而绚濑绘里最终举起了瓶子准备砸向门的时候风暴陡然而止，神殿寂静了下来。

“那是…我的责任…和使命。”身后那人清朗的声音变得沙哑，呼吸也变得粗重浑浊，像是头野兽。  
绚濑绘里无言地转过身，将持瓶之手背向身后，她的弓早已在之前碎裂，此刻仅仅能够依靠逝川支撑着自己。  
“绘里……”半边身子犹如被醋浸泡多年，瘫软如泥，还在咕嘟咕嘟朝外冒着泡，而另外半张脸依旧俊美如昔，恐怖而诡异的画面令人不寒而栗，精灵王朝着女儿的方向伸出手，仿佛在祈求拯救。  
“你…”有气泡炸裂将肉泥送到脚边，金发少女朝前颤抖着迈了一步，随后被那块肉泥化为的长刺贯穿了肩膀整个人朝后重重摔去，连同血瓶一起砸在了门上。  
绚濑绘里手心被血瓶石渣炸的血肉模糊，她勉强用逝川斩断了肉刺再次落地，在逐渐摇颤的神殿中大口喘息，企图缓解痛意。  
她抬头望向正在缓缓离开阵眼的狩风，柔和的魔法光芒依旧在召唤着她，让她终于想起来那时踏入绝地前精灵王对她说过的话。  
“一条擅入者的性命…一道解开的封印…”说是迈步还不如说是蠕动，被肉泥拖曳着，精灵王缓缓朝她逼近，所到之处连鲜艳的画作都发黑剥落，再也不栩栩如生，他低沉地诉说着什么。  
狩风距离地面越来越近，而现在这个并不能够称作精灵王的怪物也是，金发的少女却无法下定最后的决心，她实在太累了。  
“一次轮回…一次重生……”  
更近了，握住狩风或许能够结束这一切，也或许自己会被撕碎，机会只有一瞬间。  
“守护好提亚马斯的封印……”  
肉泥贪婪着似乎想要脱离主体，扑向那条鲜活的生命，而这时精灵王的话，却让绚濑绘里在一怔之后将视线重新放回那自称是“父亲”的人身上。  
“守护好我的族人……”半边正常而俊美的脸上缓缓勾勒出一个温和的笑容，那只仅剩的蓝眸呆呆地望着苍蓝色的双眸，何其相似。  
原来时光真的可以重叠到许多年前的过往，那时的金发男子将小女孩抱上自己的膝头，教她学会的第一句话。  
哽咽到难以自制，金发少女却一跃而起，孤注一掷扑向了那把即将接近地面的武器，而那把从失去了园田海未后就变得死气沉沉的长剑也第一次配合她挥劈出了最后的剑气，将呼啸而来的肉刺牢笼击碎。  
“守护好我的族人，和大家一起好好活下去！”  
那是精灵王最后的执念，是绚濑绘里最初的理想。

“父亲啊！！”手握狩风落于精灵王身后不远，绚濑绘里第一次呼唤这个名字，在时隔五十年之后的同一天。  
她转过身笑得悲伤而洒脱，金发少女看着朝自己扑来的巨大怪物，义无反顾地拉动狩风的弓弦，她并不知道怎么使用狩风，身体里被疯狂抽取的光之元素甚至不足以凝聚出一枚小小的箭头，但是她还是用力地，毅然决然地拼命张开了狩风。  
“无法拉满也无所谓！只要！只要能够让我射出这支箭就好啊！”她不知道自己是否真的有这么吼出声来，她看向精灵王，最终还是泪流满面。  
“我绝不会忘记你们，只是一个短暂的告别而已，请在接下来的漫长时光里，以我的思念为舟，陪伴我走下去。”  
魔法阵终于全然开启，她感觉到天地元素重新被引动而产生暴动，前仆后继朝着狩风汇聚而去。  
“那么，再见吧，我的父亲。”  
弓如满月，箭若流星。  
最后涅灭的时候，她看见金发男子似乎朝她点了点头，露出了她第一次拉开弓时自豪而开心的笑容。

“Two little boys sitting in the sun; One got frizzled up, and then there was one.  
One little boy living all alone. ”而在神殿彻底崩塌，魔法阵光芒一闪而逝将金发精灵传送离开，黑发的小女孩却天真地笑了起来，小虎牙分外可爱，“He went and hanged himself, and then there were none.”

西木野很身累，也很心累，在她之前的魔生里从来都没被这么折腾过，怎么形容她为什么这么累呢，魔族大陆上有首歌唱得好：“左手一只鸡~右手一只鸭~身后还背着个胖娃娃~”  
咳咳，差不多就是这样的姿势吧，紫发魔法师死死拖着右臂，用恨不得扯掉的力度，整个人左旋右转般地漂移被拖行中，背着的高坂穗乃果似乎还在昏睡之中没有醒来迹象，时不时砸吧砸吧嘴，睡得香甜。  
就这么在山洞里艰难行进了几个弯道口后，忍无可忍无需再忍的西木野真姬狠狠地捏了背上的橙发剑士一把，她不知道自己捏了哪里，但是挺有弹性的。  
“呀！”高分贝的尖叫在耳边炸响，接下来背上就一轻，橙发剑士用比逃跑都要快的速度滚了下去，滚得更远了一些，在指向之火的照耀下，满脸惊恐地看着西木野真姬，“真真真姬…刚才有人耍流氓！”  
西木野才后知后觉想起来自己原本帮忙托着背后这人的手顺手捏了哪里，她面不改色将良心往地上一扔道：“你睡多了。”  
“可是——”高坂穗乃果依旧满脸惊恐。  
“没有可是，除非你觉得阿希在睡梦里捏了你一把。”毫不犹豫地把锅砸在了好友头上，红发剑士表情如常，冷静将长枪扬手扔给对方，“你也差不多休息够了，走前面看路，按照现在行走的时间，我们应该早就走出去了，除非我们一直在绕奇怪的圈子。”  
“是！”莫名觉得红发剑士有点海未附身的教官架势，高坂穗乃果下意识立正。  
“那个地方，再过三个转弯口。”昏昏沉沉的紫发魔法师突然抬起手，语速飞快而清晰，“有人空间转移，然后接下来右转走，好像有个很大的结界，挺明显的。”  
“什么？”异口同声的追问并没有得到回答，紫发魔法师又睡着了。  
西木野无奈地叹了口气，示意精神尚好的高坂穗乃果背着东条希，如果真是空间转移，不管是凭借着自己的本事，还是被传送，只要是敌人的话，橙发剑士战斗力无限接近无。  
这要是穗乃果听见一定会很不服气，但是在西木野眼里这的确是个事实。  
“真姬？”橙发剑士背起了紫发魔法师，等待红发剑士决断。  
“少说话，跟着我。”自从园田海未离开后就没反应的黑色长刀将铮鸣直接送入了脑海，虽然只有一声，却让红发剑士之前遗忘的不安再次丝丝缕缕渗了出来。  
海未…你还好吗？

距离东条希所说的转角越来越近，熟悉的气息逐渐清晰了起来，是绚濑绘里。  
随之愈发清晰的是血腥气，西木野真姬心下一沉，她一边示意高坂穗乃果放下武器，一边大踏步迈过转角，看见了那个用雪白长剑支撑自己的同伴。  
绚濑绘里浑身都是血，肩膀处的伤口向外翻卷着被血液浸泡到发白，她努力想要站起，却一次次失败，直到模糊的视野里出现了昏暗光线下依旧鲜艳的红发，她尽力牵动嘴角笑了一下，宛如哭泣。  
“穗乃果，别碰绘里！”高坂吃惊于好友的伤势严重，她扔掉长枪，也忘掉背上背着东条希就朝着绘里跑去，却被真姬严厉的喝令强行停止了步伐，“在伤势不明的情况下碰她，你是希望她死掉吗？”  
只有园田海未的长剑没有园田海未，而绚濑绘里还背着一把造型精美的长弓，西木野心里乱糟糟的，但是还是优先做出了最正确的判断，沉声道：“希，醒醒！”  
“唔…”魔法师在第三声催促下才迟迟醒来，然后看见眼前的场景便难以置信地赶快示意穗乃果松开自己，连衣服都顾不得拍就走近蹲了下来，“绘里？”  
“……”金发精灵已经虚弱到说不出来话了，但是还是勉强动了动头证明自己清醒着。  
“按住她，有点疼。”在高坂穗乃果看来，东条希从未如此严肃过，她伸手在袖子里掏摸着，很快拿出了一个不大的瓷瓶，天知道她袖子里怎么会有这种东西。  
清澈透亮的液体浇到绚濑绘里伤口上，发出了灼烧的呲呲声，金发精灵即使意识微弱也忍不住抽搐挣扎了起来，不过被穗乃果和西木野真姬一左一右小心按住。  
肉芽很快生长了出来，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，而空掉的瓶子被东条希随手扔在了一边，趁着绚濑绘里还有一点意识，西木野真姬在她面前蹲下，冷静且残忍地发问道：“绘里，海未呢？”  
“对啊绘里，海未呢！”刚才的情况让穗乃果顾不上发问，她看了眼旁边那把熟悉的长剑，同样蹲下，有些颤抖地发问道。  
只有听见这个名字的时候，金发精灵似乎才清醒了几分，她不知道该说什么，泪水先于话语涌出，她缓缓抬手抓住了西木野真姬的衣角，抓得死紧，连布帛都发出不堪重负的撕裂声，她缓缓地摇了摇头，然后闭上了眼睛，彻底昏迷了过去。

片刻之后，高坂穗乃果强颜欢笑地打破了沉寂：“她的意思是没在一起是吗哈哈哈我就知道。”  
“穗乃果。”东条希的声音难得如此沉静，她看了眼自欺欺人的橙发剑士无奈叹了口气。  
“骗人的吧…肯定是…那家伙…怎么……”太过年轻的高坂完全无法接受现实，连话都说得断断续续，哭得难以自制。  
“哭出来，总会好点。”紫发魔法师也想拉拉帽檐遮一下自己的脸，居然被高坂带得有些想哭的确是丢脸的事情，然而才想起帽子已经被劈成了两半落在之前狂战士的半截尸体旁边。  
“不会死的。”一直默不作声的红发剑士突然开口，毫不犹豫。  
“真姬？”东条希有些诧异地看向好友，对方起身拿起园田海未的长剑，示意自己搭把手将昏迷的精灵架起来。  
“我说过我相信她，园田海未那种人，不会轻易辜负别人信任的。”紫眸深沉看不出波动和感情，西木野的回答掷地有声，随即她转向抽噎的橙发伙伴，“穗乃果，你对同伴的信任度那么低？”  
“不，不是！”高坂穗乃果努力止住抽噎，眼眶发红嗫嚅道。  
“那就麻烦你过来帮忙。”面对如今的情况，真姬是真的有些退步不得，她和希都可以一走了之，可是也同样一个都做不到——是朋友啊，不管怎么说，是朋友。  
更何况…那人还没有再见上一面…她怎么甘心。

看着两个同伴先带着精灵向导慢慢朝前离去，红发剑士这才松开一直握着逝川的手，摊开看掌中被剑气割出的伤口。  
她将黑色长刀收入刀匣中，才毫不犹豫握住逝川的煎饼，无视逝川的鸣动，冷笑着将它重重插入地面，入岩过半，才沉沉开口。  
“未曾坚定正义，汝是一把废剑，而未曾护持有者，汝现在，不配为剑。”

 

Ps：文中英文歌略有改动，原歌出自《鹅妈妈童谣集》十个小黑人。


	19. 千金埋骨

亚述帝国，是历新世时期横跨两个大陆的庞大古国，南起古龙群岛，北至北方冰原，东跨恶魔领地，西接魔法白塔，是多种族的联合帝国，据传闻毁灭于提亚马斯率领的邪龙大军。  
考古学家们发现亚述帝国的政治，经济，武力，魔法发展水平远超现在任何一个国家，至今它的多处遗迹依旧不为现代人开启，是泛大陆一等一的险地。

——《泛大陆英雄史诗·时光》

安抚了别人，却安抚不了自己，说的便是西木野真姬。  
朝着之前所定下的方向走时，红发剑士没有察觉自己气息上的变化，而旁边的穗乃果早已凭借着敏锐的直觉和东条希互换了位置，躲得离她越远越好。  
那种未曾被剑鞘包裹好的锋锐气息加上冷峻的表情，连东条希都抽了抽嘴角离沉浸在自己思绪的好友远了点。  
感谢神灵，幸好走道越来越宽了——某二人组不约而同地感谢起神灵来。  
如果说逝川在园田海未手头会被妥善保管，那么落入真姬之手便是被随意拖行，连扫把都不如，红发恶魔没有注意到伙伴们之间的距离，或者说其实没空注意。  
从第一次握上逝川的那一刻她就知道自己惹上了麻烦，掌心还未愈合的伤口便是逝川排斥的剑气所留。  
虽用力量和话语强行压制了它对自己气息的反抗，但那些历经千年的沉重怨气对于她来说也是颇为棘手，一个不查就冲破了她的精神防御。  
恶魔并不太在意，园田海未可以抵抗的冲击，她自然也可以，西木野真姬自是不会输给那人半分。  
直到那段场景在眼前浮现——蓝发剑士跌入无尽深渊，西木野将那段反反复复看了数遍，她想找到证明那人还活着的任何细节，却一无所获。  
金铁交击的响动将她从沉默中拖离，紫色的凤眸微微抬起，红发恶魔冷冷看向前方，带着几分不耐。  
“自己人！”高坂穗乃果被击得后退好几步，枪上传来的巨大力道让她虎口都发麻，她先看见了老矮人明显的鹰钩鼻，连忙大喊出声。  
“是…你们啊。”霍利斯眼睛还有些微肿，他脾气暴躁地冷哼了一声，把目光投向依旧昏迷不醒的绚濑绘里身上，拧紧眉头道，“向导怎么样。”  
“咱唯一的一瓶高级圣水都报销给她了，伤势已经基本稳定，但是别期待十二小时里能够看见她醒过来。”回答者是东条希，魔法师口气颇为心疼，不过对象似乎是自己报销的东西。  
“高级圣水，果然是大价钱的东西。”老矮人为对方的大手笔讶然一瞬，随即转向西木野询问，“还有一个呢？”他早已经看见了对方手上有些眼熟的武器，却明知故问。  
“暂时不在。”红发剑士的回答永远干脆利落，随即很快补充道，“不过会回来的。”  
“哦…祝她好运。”老矮人尽量不让声音里表现出对那个年轻佣兵的惋惜，虽然以他的经验不难明白，这句敷衍和汇报死亡没什么区别。  
“收集了多少人？前面似乎有东西？”喧闹声沿着通道送了过来，西木野真姬将话题转移。  
“带上你们不过二十几人。”老矮人转身带着他们朝通道里面走，这时在指向之火的映照下，大家才得以清晰地看见他皮甲上斑驳的血迹，“大部分都有遇到袭击，袭击对象——”  
“是自己的伙伴。”没等他说完，紫发魔法师就阴沉地接上了后半句，然后迎着霍利斯问询的视线耸了耸肩，“咱处理掉了安德鲁。”  
“怪不得书…那家伙对你那么有兴趣。”习惯性说出那个外号时才想起早已不在的老友，矮人声音哽咽了一瞬，又努力挑出了轻松的语气，“不过我建议你不要告诉任何人，毕竟现在还有三位狂战士活着。”  
东条希点头致意表示感谢，在看见前方的火光时停止了对话。  
团里还存活的两位牧师飞快地将向导接了过去，这让高坂穗乃果有空闲寻找赫伯特的身影，随即被人拍了把后背，身后响起了炎娜难得轻快的声音：“看见你活着，我很开心。”  
“炎娜前辈！”橙发剑士飞快地转身一把捞住对方的手臂，欣喜道，“看见你没事真好！”  
“你师父也没有事情，就在前面处理结界问题。”灰发女子扬起下巴点点某个人堆的方向，然后一把拉住即将冲过去的穗乃果。  
“前辈？”被拉住的少女不明所以看向前辈。  
“那群人已经疯了，不要靠近。”炎娜压低了声音认真警告，“那里是龙穴。”  
“龙穴？意思是有很多钱吗？”这不能怪穗乃果，毕竟所有吟游诗人和传奇小说都将这两样东西搭在一起。  
“足够全团队每个人挥霍十年的金子和宝石，前提是你带得走。”没想到炎娜承认了，但是她的表情却似传达什么喜讯，随即她又补充道，“还有龙骨。”  
“龙骨？”身边极近处传来少女压低的声音让炎娜险些如同新手一样拔剑挥过去，不过在同一瞬间她就分辨出是那位紫发法师的声音，虽然被对方几乎贴身这事挺耻辱的，但是她没空懊恼自己，首先应该把赫伯特希望传达的消息布置完毕。  
“恩。”她有些无力看着紫发法师示意暂停然后拉来了那个不合群的剑士，苦中作乐想着这么也好省得高坂稚嫩到传达不清的地步。  
“我和赫伯特还有霍利斯前辈讨论过，那可能是龙族第一任族长，除了巴哈姆特以外唯一的纯金巨龙，上位神龙，阿特拉斯。”  
炎娜确定她在提到这个名字的时候，紫发法师和红发剑士都听过的，于是她忽略了还在苦苦思索的高坂，继续道：“如古书所言，在亚述毁灭后，它作为诸神的使者对战提亚玛斯，最终因为实力悬殊而陨落在封印之地。”  
“你的意思是这里作为了它的埋骨之地，那些金子是陪葬品？”西木野声音平和，她对那些财富没有丝毫兴趣。  
“也不排除这种可能，毕竟当年到底发生了什么我们并不清楚。”灰发女子无辜摊手，随即认真冲着三个人道，“结界并不难解开，难的是人心，赫伯特希望我转达的事情很简单，在向导倒下的现在，对于你们这些新人，在争抢中被首先开刀是必然，而银色闪电和炎龙佣兵团的人我们会尽力管教好，请以保护自己为第一前提。”  
“谢谢。”即使是西木野真姬，也略微有些诧异地看了这位年轻的前辈一眼，她并不惧怕被四面围攻，但是在现在能够得到这个保证承诺，的确让她在心底略微有一丝感动。  
“尽量不要离我们太远，并且保护好向导，说真的，大家都知道她已经没用了，我也没想过生死存亡关头，却要因为财宝引发暴动，你们……”听见霍利斯在喊她过去，炎娜没有说完那句大家都心知肚明的话，她很快离开了。  
虽然得到了保证，但是那份沉重依旧压在每个人的心头。

结界被很快解开，甚至轻松得难以置信，但是很快所有人都将这点疑虑抛之脑后，面前杂乱堆在一起的金子才是最重要的奖励。  
对于幸存者们来说，没有什么比黄金更能抚慰他们遭受的重创了，只要有机会带着这些财宝逃出去，那么一定会得到无数人的赞扬。  
很多佣兵的脑子里没空放下s级佣兵的喝止废话，他们扔下伤员，用衣服做临时背包大把朝着里面装。  
而s级佣兵们却深深皱起了眉头——放眼过去不少东西失去了值钱的光泽，这里并没有能够固定金性的结界？这是非常罕见的事情，不亚于一只龙放弃了自己的宝藏。  
在龙穴里唯一没有被时间侵蚀的是那具龙骨，虽然价值连城——对于所有法师，特别是亡灵法师来说。  
且不说如何运出去的问题，在没有得到龙族认可的情况下使用龙骨，大约会被踏平整个城市。  
如果龙族得知是它们的第一任族长被人滥用作为材料，那画面简直美得不敢想象。

赫伯特虽然没再阻拦手下去抢夺那些财宝，但是自己并没有打算靠近，龙骨沉睡在金山后面，他带着霍利斯，还有并不想靠近的西木野等人，绕开已经将搬运升级为抢夺的佣兵们，走向龙骨，而炎娜被安排负责努力维持秩序，并且保护好绚濑绘里。  
阿特拉斯的骨架残缺不全，战斗的痕迹布满全身各处，最大的伤口有两处，一处让这只巨龙失去了一边的龙翼，而另外一处在胸口，一击必杀的完美贯穿伤，直径超过一米，碾碎了整个心脏，这让人更加恐惧提亚马斯的残忍和深不可测的实力。  
而关于财宝的争夺在身后再次升级，起因是克制不住自己愤怒的狂战士用拳头打在一个炎龙佣兵团A级佣兵的太阳穴上，他居心叵测地戴着指虎，所以那一击彻底断送了那个可怜战士的命。  
佣兵们纷纷掏出武器来，赫伯特用眼神制止了高坂穗乃果跟着他，随即带着霍利斯朝着剑拔弩张的地方冲了过去，意图阻止下这一切。  
“为什么一定要抢呢，还不知道能不能出得去，那些万一带不出去的东西究竟有哪点好。”橙发剑士为自己的师父冲进战局捏了一把汗，对此摇头表示不理解。  
“因为这个世界上钱不是万能的，但是没有钱是万万不能的。”已经走到龙尾骨方向的西木野听见了橙发战士的话，她漫不经心地回复道，“更何况你说了是万一。”  
“真姬你来看！”东条希手脚并用爬上蜷曲的龙尾，发现了一些异常的东西。  
红发战士轻松跃到好友身边，朝着呈现保护状的龙尾随意看去，随即表情有一瞬间的僵硬，然后不由自主发出了古怪的声音：“欸？？”  
“怎么了？”高坂穗乃果也来到了伙伴们身边，沿着两个人视线的方向看过去，随即目瞪口呆。  
那里躺着少量破碎的金龙蛋壳，上面还留有陈旧的啃食痕迹，据说刚出生的幼龙会啃食蛋壳作为第一份营养，看来是真的。  
而里面的幼崽早已不见了踪影。  
西木野真姬捡起了一点蛋壳，仔细检查后确认道：“出生日期近几十年吧，只是去了哪里呢？”  
“不，更重要的问题难道不是，阿特拉斯有后代吗？”紫发魔法师偷偷将蛋壳收进了自己口袋里——对于魔法师来说没有比这个更珍贵的研究素材了，除非是凤凰的羽毛或者神的头发？  
“不，难道最重要的问题不是，不管怎么回事，都埋了千年了怎么还活着？”高坂穗乃果觉得自己变成了唯一的常识人，她默默将视线从一本正经手下不停收集蛋壳的东条希以及一脸深沉其实神游天外的真姬身上，转向了龙骨心脏处的破洞。

“欸？？”橙发剑士再次揉了揉眼，确认自己没有看错，龙骨靠着一侧洞穴，而从这个角度贯穿心脏看去，恰好能够看见岩壁上有一扇几乎同色的门。  
出口？  
她跳下龙骨磕磕绊绊走过去，莽撞地贴近门缝，然后却为之欢呼出声——能够感觉到空气流动，带来新鲜略潮湿的清晨气息。

在提亚马斯已经崩塌的神殿领域中，黑发的小女孩看向未知的方向，她甜甜地笑了起来，仿佛找到了什么喜欢的糖果：“看门的狗该醒了，缺个角色童话就不好看了呢。”

另外一边的争斗里，因为失去挚友而变得愈发脾气暴躁的老矮人在阻止争斗中砍掉了一位狂战士的手臂，而那群转换成杀人抢钱思维的佣兵，将这视为了正式开战的号角。  
银色闪电和炎龙佣兵团的佣兵在首领身边组成了防御阵型，而见了血的狂战士和人数更为众多的散人佣兵全数加入对立的团体，一致罔顾赫伯特的劝说。  
“老子才不管这么多！”被砍掉手臂的狂战士得到了及时的治疗，但是依旧处于失控的边缘，他换了手握紧巨斧，眼睛死死盯着面前紧张的佣兵们，“你们交出那个老头子，然后滚出去，咱们就什么当做没发生！这是底线了！”  
“现在退出去没问题。”赫伯特并不因为惧怕面前的狂战士而服软，但是面对接下来的未知情况，他必须保证有生力量，否则谁都活不下去，“但是交出霍利斯前辈请恕我拒绝，我愿意让出我的那份财宝作为补偿。”  
“你以为老子真的需要你那点财宝！”领头的狂战士勃然大怒，将巨斧朝着地上劈去，凌厉的武技将地面犁出沟壑，“那是我的惯用手！你相当于是废了我！那点钱能换的回来什么！老子要让他碎尸万段！”  
“那你杀了我们的人就当做没有事情吗！按照你们这些兽人的愚蠢理论难道不该一命偿一命！”老矮人冷笑着企图推开赫伯特上前，但是却被对方恳求的眼神阻止。  
“这就是你们谈判的态度吗！”从狂战士背后的人群里不知道有谁这么喊道，将气氛推向了高点，打斗随时都会爆发。  
“嘭！”的一声巨响，伴随着炎娜的厉喝，赫伯特震惊转向她，另外两位狂战士不知道在什么时候居然贴过去偷袭落单的女子！  
“你他妈是不是有毛病！”灰发女子破天荒地怒骂出声，她挡下了第一次巨斧的偷袭，然后几乎没等她完全卸力，第二位狂战士的巨斧顷刻而至，再次和剑身相撞，硬撑下对方全力一击，炎娜的整个手臂都在打颤，而她根本没有后退的余地，她的身后就是依旧昏睡不醒的绚濑绘里！  
“炎娜小姐！”佣兵们焦急朝着那边冲，争斗彻底爆发。  
“你吃了多少个胆子敢动向导！”飞斧在逃命时刻被丢于血树之森，霍利斯火冒三丈地用连枷狠狠抽飞了一个伤兵——对方狂吐血的样子看起来是活不成了——他冲着狂战士咆哮道。  
“反正现在半死不活的样子，只有拿来要挟你们的用处了！“  
狂战士挡住了赫伯特，对方显然还顾忌保存力量，一时居然被他拦了下来。  
“嘭！”  
这已经是第四斧，受到震动毛细血管大量出血将炎娜的手臂染得通红，但她不能后退，却又难以反击。  
而时间根本不能够撑到赫伯特到来，如果她在此服软，战局将被彻底改变，在迎面而来的斧风之中，炎娜闭眼咬紧了牙，等待着手臂不堪重负断裂的结局。  
“嘭！”这次的巨响比之前更大，但是炎娜却没有感觉到任何疼痛，甚至场上兵器交织的鸣响也有了一瞬间的静止，她睁开了眼，映入眼帘的是那把雪白长剑。  
红发的剑士面容冷峻，举剑挡在她的前面，巨斧的力道对于她来说仿佛羽毛般轻盈，仅仅只靠单手的阻拦都没让手臂下垂一丝半毫，她飞快地瞟了炎娜一眼，紫眸深沉看不见分毫感情，然后转而对上了用力到青筋暴突的狂战士。  
“小心！”炎娜简直不能相信对方是个人类，但是她反应更快的是提醒对方旁边还有一名狂战士。  
果然话语刚脱口而出，那道凌厉的斧风就直劈而下，炎娜打算迎上去，却被剑士抬起空闲的手臂阻止。  
地面上瞬时凸起了泛着金属光泽的土墙，斧子未能全部劈开反被卡在其中，没等狂战士反应过来，四周再次冒出了墙壁将其笼罩内，然后化为了长满尖刺的囚牢——八级地系魔法 冶金之牢。  
总算能够松口气，炎娜将视线放远一些，那位紫发法师正在被橙发少女搀扶着，手中还握着未曾来及扔掉的魔药瓶，面容苍白神情平静，看着疯狂劈砍囚牢的狂战士。  
“是不是从来没有人教过你，向导的重要性？”视线转回来的时候，她听见西木野真姬寒意深重的声音。

在众目睽睽之下，西木野真姬猝然收剑，而来不及收势的狂战士，被对方一个膝撞击出去至少十米远，只能抱着腹部跪倒在地，暂时失去了行动能力。  
雪白长剑被红发剑士轻抵在地面，她扫视过全场，凡是敢和她对上视线的佣兵都感觉到了莫大的压迫力，那并不是来源于实力有多么高深——毕竟前面已经有圣级魔兽铺垫过。那是来源于对方的眼神。  
那是如同看着物品，不带丝毫感情，随时可以丢弃，随时可以毁坏的漠然。  
不止有一个人缩了缩脖子，感觉到背部的冷汗，他们从来没想到一个自己从来看不起的新手居然令人如此惧怕！  
“你们怎么闹腾都不关我的事。”红发剑士示意橙发伙伴和好友来这边集合，她用手摩挲了一下逝川的剑柄，冷冷道，“但是，动向导的人，先活着过了我这一关再说。”

“咣当。”战局一时间由此彻底逆转，领头的狂战士咬了咬牙，率先扔下了斧子。  
而银色闪电和炎龙的佣兵终于松了一口气，虽然所有人都挂了彩，但西木野震慑了那群见血不要命的家伙，而佣兵团只损失了两个人，一切都还在可以容许的范围之内。  
九级？赫伯特和霍利斯交换了一个询问的眼神，老矮人下意识捋了把胡子，为难地摇摇头，选择了传音的方式。  
“不确定，你知道从七级往上每一步都是一个槛，而且修炼方式的不同更是会导致实力不同，特别是按照年龄来说，不像是九级，但是可能是现大陆最顶尖的那批天才了。”  
“哎呀可能一时被金子迷了心神，还望前辈们不要介意，狂战士有时候狂化起来啥都不知道。”领头的狂战士居然能够厚着脸皮打起哈哈来，这真是出乎所有人意料。  
老矮人翻了个白眼，努力压下心里想将这只兽人劈个脑壳开花的杀意。  
“是啊是啊，哎呀抱歉抱歉，还真是危险啊刚才，还好被救出来了。”狂战士带头，一时间风向一变居然所有人开始道起歉来。  
“那么……”赫伯特的脸色也并不好看，但是他是首领，必须一切以大局为重，忍了又忍才冷声道，“就当什么都没发生过，这些东西——”  
“哎呀您先拿您先拿！”狂战士用身躯挤开几个佣兵，捧起一把金砂谄媚地看向赫伯特，作势递过去。

“不好。”原本饶有兴致看着眼前闹剧的西木野真姬和东条希却在同时神情一变。  
整个洞穴都在颤动，悬于穹顶的钟乳石柱纷纷松落，砸在慌忙四散躲闪的人群中，一时间金砂与岩尘同时飞舞将视线遮蔽，根本不需要时间考虑发生了什么，因为所有人都能够听见来自远古的巨龙咆哮！


	20. 逃出生天

三位至高神之一的黑暗神，又称之为死神，该称呼源于他古怪孤僻的个性，以及对于轮回规则的了解，他甚至能够从中剥离出自己想要的灵魂，而他所创造的，好战冷血的恶魔一族更使得“死神”这一名号在位面之间广为流传。  
————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵录》

“这个世界到底还有没有常识!”  
洞口这里由于岩层较厚反而成了安全所在，在危险发生的同时，东条希和真姬撑起了防御罩，而炎娜更是用斗气保护好了绚濑绘里，此时她们都听见一路接收太多超常识事件的橙发剑士，一边孤独撑起斗气罩，一边抓狂地吐槽。  
“常识什么的可以吃吗？”而东条希就在之后凉凉地接话道。  
而红发剑士终于替炎娜说出了她想重点强调的话：“你们两个能不能正经点。”  
“我记得那扇门的方向。”烟尘还未散去，已经能够朦胧看见骨龙庞大的阴影，橙发剑士突然兴奋道，“所以我们不可以冲过去吗！”  
“我不认为我们能够穿过现在它把守的门。”在携带绚濑绘里的前提下。  
炎娜看了眼虚弱的精灵，否决了这个提议。

而烟尘最终消散的时候，数十米高的巨龙缓慢低下头看向了渺小的人类，眼眶内燃烧着金色磷火，它将唯一的出口堵得严严实实，彻底断绝了浑水摸鱼的可能。  
不止一个人喉头滚动下意识咽了口水，即使面前的上位神龙仅存骨架，且按照现在的苏醒状态实力不及从前百分之一，但那仅仅属于神灵的威势依旧压在所有人头顶，让人不由自主地弯身行礼。  
没有人敢动，没有人敢赌现在还只是凝望着他们的巨龙在之后会做出什么样的举动。  
此时此刻，整个洞穴静谧到扔针可闻。  
“啪嗒！”  
终于有人的小动作划破了宁静，赫伯特目瞪口呆地看着一块宝石滚到了自己脚边，他顺着方向对上了一个自己团队佣兵快要哭的表情。  
“我擦，要完。”这是赫伯特心里冒出来的第一个念头。

巨龙被惊动发出了咆哮，然后扬起了脖颈，赫伯特的声音在一片慌乱中都有些变调：“注意躲避！”  
“趴下躲好！”  
龙火的可怖程度在各种传说中可见一斑，而且好死不死的，这次的喷火位置正好对准了洞穴的入口，红发剑士无奈地叹了一口气，在炎娜嘶吼出命令的同时就用力蹬向地面，整个人如同离弦之箭一样直冲着龙火扑了出去。  
巨龙在喷火时有习惯性的蓄力行为，而这个行为中间产生的破绽是唯一的攻击机会！而这个反应时间或许唯有用转瞬即逝可以形容！  
比西木野冲出去更快的是赫伯特的长枪，如同灿烂的火流星，却用几乎同样的速度反射了回去！雪白长剑随后而至，由下而上的挥击停顿了一瞬，终于斩中了巨龙的下颚骨！  
但是太轻了！仅仅是留下了浅淡的一道划痕而已！而万幸的是由于冲击改变了龙火的喷射方向！  
那道火柱直冲向了岩壁，灼热高温在众目睽睽之下将岩石都整个融化了！  
“啧。”红发剑士落地朝后退了一步，似乎在卸去什么力道，不易察觉地皱了眉活动了一下右肩，确定并没有大碍后才将视线转向赫伯特。  
对方显然更加狼狈，还好当时投掷出的长枪里并没有灌输所有斗气，所以才能够让老矮人用斧子回拦了那一击。  
“五阶吗？”炎娜有些诧异，两个人合击都未曾奏效，让她意识到面前巨龙的棘手。  
“四阶。”紫眸紧盯着巨龙，西木野真姬并没有惧意，飞快地补充，“但是还在继续增长，如果到达五阶会很麻烦。”  
“非常麻烦。”她强调道。  
因为刚才的攻击，巨龙被激得有些发狂，在这种危险关头所有人都不顾之前的矛盾，开始攻击骨龙，但是很可惜的是，大多数落在身上的攻击不过是多添几道划痕，除了惹恼行动迟钝又不能飞翔的骨龙，其他作用微乎甚微。  
“希，能用魔法干掉吗？”  
九级的上位神龙虽然还有神格对攻击反噬，但是很脆弱，毕竟是死物，甚至攻击同一点数次就可以击破。  
“不行，真姬。”魔法师面露难色摇了摇头，“如果说协助还可以，骨龙属于黑暗系并且抗魔能力很强，但是很抱歉我是四大元素系的法师，并不会天敌光明系的法术，我没办法对它造成足以致死的攻击。”  
能够使用光明系审判法术的人几乎全数效力于神圣教廷，而更多的魔法师和牧师仅仅只掌握了中低阶部分治疗系法术而已。  
“我觉得你最好也不要期待绘里了，其实我只带了一瓶魔力恢复剂，很贵，真的很贵。”看出了好友的沉吟里在打什么算盘，希立刻否决了。  
的确她们团队里还有一位天生的光明系武者，但是至今还处于昏迷状态，按照之前的消耗即使真的能够醒来也绝对派不上用场。  
“你为什么这么没用。”——紫发法师看见好友朝后看了自己一眼，从极其嫌弃的眼神里，她读出了好友想说的话，只好摊手表示自己很无辜。

如果是海未在就好了，这样我们两个人应该足以重伤这条龙。  
看着蚍蜉撼树一样的佣兵，西木野真姬不由自主冒出来了这个想法，逝川并不服从于她，所以在她手上的作用不过是坚硬几分的剑，甚至仅仅只能在龙骨上留下轻浅的痕迹，虽然园田海未同样不被承认为主人，但是至少有同族的气息在，好歹能够维持破界的作用。  
而现在，在不暴露自身的前提下，红发剑士只能退而求其次，等待众人将结界重新击破的时机。  
那个时机并没有如她所期盼到来。  
再次击破结界的同时，飓风却席卷了整个空地，西木野真姬有些讶异地看着巨龙拍动着单翼企图飞上高空。  
“没事吧，穗乃果！”紫发法师眼疾手快地拉住了好友的手臂，保证自己不会翻滚出去，她努力喊着伙伴的名字，寻找对方的位置。  
“没事！绘里还好吗！”而在不远处橙发剑士贴紧了岩壁，冲着声音传来的方向喊了回去。  
“没事！”仅仅是单边骨翼能够制造的旋风就如此强烈，令在场的大多数人都难以站稳，东条希看了眼在红发剑士怀里昏睡的精灵，艰难地回答伙伴的问题。  
西木野真姬没有撑起防御罩的打算，这是她应当展现出来的“现时”实力，但是她还是用看似单薄实则稳固的斗气隐秘覆盖了绚濑绘里和东条希，保证了这两个人的安全。  
更令人难以置信的事情正在眼前发生，仅仅靠着单边骨翼制造出气流，骨龙竟然略微上浮了一些，随时将要离开地面！  
“如果让它离开地面，按照高度多数人的攻击将无法到达了，我们会死。”赫伯特还算平静的声音传入了西木野的脑海。  
“还有不超过三分钟时间，它会迈入五阶，到时候我们还是会死。”  
“穗乃果已经告诉了我出口的位置，霍利斯现在会过去争取启动那扇门，如果我们能够在三分钟之内打断阿特拉斯的骨翼，他会落下来并且完全失去平衡，大约有半分钟时间可以供我们逃脱，在它进入圣阶之前。它应该不可以离开这里，因为这里是埋骨之地。”  
中年男子很快提出了方案，西木野可以感觉到对方正在朝着手中的长枪蓄入斗气。  
赫伯特的办法虽是孤注一掷，但也没有时间布置得更严密一些，而西木野真姬不打算丢下高坂和绚濑绘里，那是她曾经教导海未的伙伴羁绊，所以她必须以身作则。  
而在另一方面，她心里还对于园田海未会回来有些期盼，和战局无关，只是单纯想见上一面。  
念及此处，红发剑士嗯了一声表示明白，示意对方继续说。  
“请辅助我，我会贯穿连接处。”  
男子手中的长枪灸热泛红，显然是输入并且压缩了过量斗气，如果是一般人，就算同为魔力增幅武器此刻也早已断裂，但是赫伯特不会，这把枪跟随了他数十年，每一道纹路，每一处甲片都熟悉犹如半身。  
红发剑士没有再说话，她对东条希打了个手势，示意对方利用群体魔法遮断巨龙的视线，而对方微微颔首，低声吟起魔咒。

而在之前的提亚马斯神殿，小女孩从石柱上轻巧落地，抚平裙角皱褶，将伞合拢，她似乎不适应强烈的阳光，微微眯起了猩红色的眸子，然后摊开手掌，面前空间伸展出横“8”型的裂缝，如同她之前所画。  
而现在借助缝隙的扩大和明亮的天光，终于能够看清，里面竟然有人！  
白衣早已被鲜血浸透，连海蓝色长发都不复之前干净的色泽，那人面色苍白双眸紧闭，如果不是胸膛还有微微的起伏迹象，与尸体无异！  
蓝发剑士静静躺在虚空之中，面容平静，有几分释然的笑意依旧凝固在唇畔。  
黑发小女孩抬起了伞，用尖端对准了裂缝，稚嫩的声音没有一丝波澜：“伤口似乎已经在恢复了吧，也差不多该醒来了。”  
尖锐的伞尖横划过整个裂缝，将那处独立空间破成两半，轻松如同撕碎一张纸片。  
园田海未的手指略微抽动了一下，似乎有了一星半点的回应，但是下一秒就因为虚空的破碎朝下坠去，裂缝迅速合拢，再无半点痕迹。  
“看看究竟还能够带来怎么样的答案吧，不要随便提前退场啊。”而小女孩也随之消失，唯有尾句在虚空之中打了个转。  
“差不多有百米高吧，如果不能及时醒来的话，就摔死你哦。“

“攻击！“  
西木野从来没想过自己居然能够跟这些战士一样，热血沸腾嘶吼句什么，是的，波澜不惊，她本该如此，然而当她用漆黑长剑粗暴彻底地破开结界时，巨龙在同时跨入了五阶，最后的机会随时就会消失，她也没能控制住自己的语调。  
在八级魔法火流星击打在巨龙背脊让巨龙摇晃落向地面时，赫伯特顺利投掷出了长枪。  
西木野真姬落下后抬手用斗气罩挡住被背脊击碎纷落如雨的滚烫碎石，然后眯眼看向半空中，那柄长枪已经贯穿了翅膀的连接处，准确无误，那里的骨头被炸出了大洞，巨龙痛苦不堪地挥动单翼，缓缓下落。  
但是，所有人都能够看见，并没有将连接处彻底撕断，失败了，还是失败了….  
灵魂气息只低弱了一瞬就迅速恢复，依旧跨入五阶的巨龙，拥有神格的上位神龙，对于面前这群人来说是无敌的存在，赫伯特根本不会有机会再次使用成名绝技。  
那么结果只有一个。  
“团灭。“在龙威带来滔天的压迫力下，许多人绝望闭上了眼睛。

“嘁，还有机会。“红发恶魔将目光定格在连接处，这次必须越过巨龙的高度进行凌空攻击，在不暴露的前提下很麻烦，但是并非无解，她这么想到。  
而就在她握紧黑色长剑微微伏低身体打算抓住最后机会的同时，却怔了一瞬，一向高傲冰冷的表情带上了几次欣喜，她看向了骨翼上方的半空，那里裂开了一个一人大小的洞口，她绝对不会认错的人影从中跃下，朝着骨翼砸去。  
身体甚至快过了脑速，西木野真姬按照之前选定的落脚点借力跳起，然后将雪白长剑朝着人影投掷了出去。  
逝川在落入那人手中后，发出了清脆的铮鸣，然后被那人高举过头顶，由上而下挥出，剑气锋利无匹。  
而同时到达预定位置的红发剑士默契十足同时反手撩起了黑色长剑。  
而这次，两把剑同时切断了骨翼最后的连接，未曾收势碰撞在了一起，漾出的剑气波纹将两个人几乎同时击得摇晃一下落向地面。  
巨龙悲鸣响彻了整个山洞，随即重重落向空地，骨头之间令人牙酸的断裂声陆续响起。  
而西木野的眼中只有蓝发剑士温和沉静的笑颜，那人就站在距离自己不远的对面，默默地注视着她，而她却不知为何难以朝她迈出一步。  
许多年之后，回想起那一幕的西木野真姬才明白，那时交织的两把长剑，那时明明只有几步，却仿若隔出天堑的距离，是对命中注定最好的诠释。

散架的骨龙停止了攻击，暂时安全了。  
高坂穗乃果越过废墟跑向园田海未，然后却犹豫停在半步之外，欣喜若狂的情绪似乎要直接从眼中化为温热涌出，穗乃果抬手挡在眼前，带着哭腔缓缓道：“你活着…真的太好了。”  
“别哭，穗乃果。”蓝发剑士将长剑插回剑套，然后抬手安抚性揉乱了对方头发。  
她将目光移向东条希和依靠着法师昏睡的绚濑绘里，微微欠身表示感谢。  
紫发魔法师显然是收到了对方的感谢，打了个手势表示主要功劳并非是自己。  
“真姬。”红发恶魔回过神来的时候，园田已经走到了面前，朝她伸出手来，依旧保持着她熟悉的笑容，只是满脸的倦色怎么也掩不住。  
她说：“谢谢。”  
西木野下意识握住对方的手，如同握住冰块一样的触感让她皱了皱眉，将视线转向对方衣物上大片血迹。  
深重的痕迹完全遮掩了下面皮肤的色泽，于是真姬沉默没有回答对方的感谢，只是收紧了手，默不作声地将她拉近。  
她似乎听见蓝发剑士疑惑地在喊她：“真姬？”但还是顺从地靠了过来。  
当钻入鼻腔的血腥味更浓厚时，红发恶魔嗤笑一声，用修长的手指沿着对方的脖颈线条挑逗般轻划而下，落在心口的位置，毫不留情地按了下去。  
“嘶！”园田海未倒抽了一口凉气，一直强撑着的身体再也维持不住，腿软地朝着西木野的方向倒去，被对方皱眉接住。  
“所以说，强撑到底有什么好处？”蓝发剑士的额头抵在伙伴的肩膀上，西木野能够感觉到对方虚弱短促的呼吸，她有些懊恼自己刚才的举动，但还是冷着脸说道。  
“抱歉…”海未的头朝下压了压，低弱无力地道歉。  
“休息一会吧。”真姬沉默了一下，放缓口气轻轻将人往怀里揽了揽，让园田海未将大部分重量压在自己身上。  
“那不是阿特拉斯，你…”而蓝发剑士却自顾自地往下说，似乎停顿多一秒就会晕过去，而这她不能允许，“你知道的。”  
“我知道的，所以你说完就休息。”背后传来了巨龙由弱变强的呼吸声，似乎有骨头在咯啦咯啦重组，但是西木野真姬懒得回头多看一眼。  
“不是我们处理掉它的…有——”园田海未话语停下的同时，身后骨龙的方向有重新拼装的动静，而这时许多人发出了意义不明的惊呼。  
“你休息，否则打晕你。”红发剑士看不见园田的表情，也没有感知到背后有什么陌生的气息或者危险，但是怀中人的不对劲却感知得一清二楚，有些粗暴地下了决定。  
“巴哈…”蓝发剑士没有理会她，她抬起头看向真姬身后，金眸暗沉，非人类的竖瞳已经不再掩饰，她越发冷漠地重复道：“巴哈姆特。”  
那并不是正常龙族对于自己始祖的反应，说是有深仇大恨或许比较贴切，所以西木野真姬飞快地转过身去，当然她并没有忘记护着怀中虚弱的人。

骨龙硕大的头部，有一个半透明的模糊人影，隐约是一位穿着古朴铠甲的高大骑士，头盔将容貌遮得严严实实，他将手覆在龙头上，如同对死者做出最后道别。  
巨龙眼中的金色魂火闪动了几秒，最终轻柔熄灭，龙骨在一瞬间腐朽，化作尘泥。  
那扇岩壁上的门轰然开启，空气开始顺畅流动，隐约能够看见传送法阵那端显现出来鬼之森的天空难得地泛出清晰的鱼肚白。  
骑士抬起手臂指向法阵，然后开口，将声音直接传递入每个人脑海，苍老的声音带着数万年以来沉淀的疲倦：“吾当年留下一枚灵魂印记终于等到了毁灭这天，阿特拉斯身躯终于得以解放，吾在这里对汝等致以诚挚的谢意，吾承诺汝等活着离开埋骨之地，请速速离去。”  
许多人惊讶发现手臂上多了一个同样的魔法印记，看起来似乎是允许通过大门离开的标识。  
幻影再说完之后就收回了手一动不动停滞在了远处，而脑海中的声音却没有停止，缓缓地进行着倒计时。  
“海未，那只是个影像而已。”虽然不知道背后有什么故事，但是现在倒计时结束前离开这里才最为重要，西木野真姬无奈地唤出她的名字。  
对方听话地收回视线，但是面无表情地道：“走吧。”  
蓝发剑士从真姬的怀抱中挣脱，并且拒绝了真姬好意搀扶，独自朝着传送法阵走去。  
经过刚才的停顿，西木野真姬已经是最后走的那批人了，所以背过身的红发剑士没注意到那位骑士的虚影在之后移动了面向，似乎在看着她们的背影。  
而对此毫无察觉的西木野在气恼园田奇怪的坚持，她无法理解为何要这么做，于是就死死盯着园田背影，考虑要不要直接打晕扛走，当然如果换个人她肯定任由随便作死，拔腿就自己先撤了。  
在迈入法阵的瞬间，园田海未听见了印入脑海的神灵之声，她在真姬看不见的地方笑得苦涩而无奈。  
然后是法阵转移带来的天旋地转，一直挺直不肯松懈的身躯再也无力保持站立的姿势，眼前因为失血过多一阵阵发黑，她企图胡乱抓住些什么稳住自己。  
但是似乎大家之间被传送出来后互相保持有一小段距离，所以她不受控制地朝前倒去，一时间还有空在心底嘲笑自己好歹不是朝后倒会被逝川二次伤害。  
“是我打晕你，还是你自己晕？”腰间似乎被人揽住，红发剑士一贯清冷的声音有几分罕见的气急败坏。  
“那我就不客气了。”园田的声音极其微弱，随即她又低笑着含糊说了句什么，就放心闭上了眼。  
在东条希眼里自己的好友似乎僵了一瞬，甩了甩红发，极其别扭地将人横抱在怀里朝着她们走来，于是她好心问道：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”西木野飞快地回答，觉得自己是在欲盖弥彰的掩饰后，立刻转移了视线看向天边。  
或许是因为结界破灭的原因，鬼之森浓重的黑雾此时并未出现，而在宁静中，最后的生者们终于迎来了全新的一天。

 

“怎么感觉到你心跳有点过速，很累了吧，一会请叫我。”那时，园田用理所当然的口气对着恶魔说出了极其不解风情的话。

 

《神迹》第一卷 未尽的冒险 完


	21. 佣兵之歌

魔法师体系按照不同的使用方式分为四大类别：司掌地火水风四大元素的自然系法师、操控光暗其中任何一系的审判系祭司、掌管复原再生的治愈系牧师，而最后一类，一直因为该类别魔法失传和考核失序被大多数人认为是口舌骗术，但是在历史资料中记载，此类别法术却有解析星辰之力，甚至该系法师也可以触摸预言的领域，这些人叫做占星术士。

————《魔法史书》

高坂穗乃果醒来的时候以为自己在做梦，她躺在一张柔软的床上，不远处的书桌前坐着心心念念的白袍祭司，亚麻色长发的少女正在看书，表情惬意悠闲。  
这哪儿？我在干什么？我是谁？高坂穗乃果的脑海里不期然冒出了最难哲学问题。  
身为一个行动派，高坂穗乃果迅速用手掐了把脸，然后在少女祭司诧异的注视中“嗷”的一声鲤鱼打挺起身，疼出了满眼泪花。  
橙发少女抹着眼泪，小声自语：“很好，现在至少我还记得我叫高坂穗乃果。”  
虽然不明白对方在想什么，但是呆呆傻傻的样子惹得少女祭司忍不住笑出声来，高坂这才想起来还有人在身边，立刻涨红了脸。  
窗外的阳光正好，穿着圣洁白袍的少女连同那浅色的长发都要被阳光融化，她的笑容很好看，好看到高坂穗乃果的世界里一瞬间没了声音，入目的画面裁去了其他多余的图像边角，就只有那么一个开心的笑容。  
“南小鸟。”祭司伸出了纤细的手，轻轻地替高坂揉了揉捏红的侧脸，带着笑意自我介绍道。  
“啊我我我…”感觉到侧脸被柔软手指触碰，高坂穗乃果，十八岁，彻底阵亡。  
死因：妈妈，我看见善良的天使了。

花了大概两分钟才让语无伦次不知道自己说什么的高坂穗乃果恢复意识，南小鸟帮助四肢有些僵硬的橙发少女站起来慢慢活动，她耐心用细弱的身躯承担少女的大部分重量。  
虽然有段时间没能走路，橙发剑士却恢复很快，没过几分钟就能自行去洗漱，这让年轻祭司放心不少，她合上摊开的书本，歪头道：“我记得你，十个月前，你们在这里，和天使发生过冲突。”  
“啊我也记得你，那时候是轮值祭司呢，看起来很怕生，现在完全不一样了。”高坂穗乃果将床铺整理好，顺着话回答。  
然后她很快反应过来了不对，惊叫出声：“十个月？这么久了吗！”  
“对啊，你们的任务不正是十个月前吗？差一点就被认为失败了。”南小鸟不解地看向她，随即表情略微严肃道：“你不记得了？是那个叫做园田海未的佣兵将你们送到救济所来的。”  
“同样受伤的还有枪圣赫伯特，血剑炎娜，连枷鬼霍利斯。”

 

“不，我记起来了……”见到南小鸟的欣喜终于在这句话后消散了，纷乱的记忆重新被梳理出了主线，高坂穗乃果抱头坐回床上，沉重道。  
“等等其他伙伴没事吗！现在在哪里？！”南小鸟所说的受伤名单里没有自己的其他伙伴，高坂穗乃果顿时害怕了起来，她一把握住少女的手腕，紧张询问：“我的其他伙伴呢！”  
“疼…”软软糯糯的声音，祭司皱了皱眉。  
高坂穗乃果这才反应过来，她立刻松手，内疚看着对方手腕被自己捏出的紫红色痕迹，从床上跳起来拼命鞠躬道：“抱歉！”  
“没事。”南小鸟理解面前少女的不冷静，她摇了摇头，将对方搀扶到书桌旁边坐下，揉了揉对方的头发权做安抚，“我去请人转告你的伙伴。”  
过了一会儿，年轻的祭司带着一碗温热的清粥而归，她在高坂穗乃果身边坐下，一边搅动着清粥一边朝她解释道：“炎娜受伤最轻，枪圣和连枷鬼还在观察期，但是已经渡过危险期了，只等毒素清除就好。”  
“我的朋友呢？”穗乃果心急如焚失礼打断了南小鸟的解释。  
“你冷静。”南小鸟将粥递给橙发少女，“你们其他的朋友不肯接受光明教廷的治疗，在佣兵工会接受讯问，如果无证据，那么下午就会被释放了。”   
“释放……？”高坂穗乃果难以克制愤怒，扬声道，“我的朋友犯了什么错！有人对我们下毒，难道我们就该死吗！”  
亚麻色长发的少女立刻皱眉捂住了她的嘴，有些无可奈何地压低声音道：“高坂小姐！请安静！这里是救济所！”  
“如果想帮助你的朋友作证，至少先休息好自己然后去接受讯问，现在任何一个证人都非常关键，教廷会替你开据医疗证明，你可以随时离开。”  
在年轻祭司有条不紊的安排下，高坂穗乃果只能小声道谢：“谢…谢谢……”  
“应该的，那我去办理手续。”南小鸟点头致意后离开，留下高坂穗乃果一个人低头搅着粥。

有什么东西顺着打开的窗子飞入，落在桌子上发出一声轻响，高坂穗乃果警惕地抓起来查看，却发现是一枚小小的纸鹤。她有些疑惑地将纸鹤拆开，发现里面居然有着一行字——知道你已经醒来了，来作证时只阐述我方是受害者，看后销毁。  
她立刻冲到窗口朝外看去，外面是救济所的花园，守卫的神殿骑士还疑惑地抬头看了看少女，善意询问她是否有其他事情。  
高坂穗乃果小心翼翼将纸条攒入手中，装出心情愉快的样子和骑士打了个招呼：“不…没有，就是透透空气。”  
等到销毁纸条后，高坂穗乃果依旧心有余悸，一方面是因为回想起当时发生的事情，一方面是惊讶究竟是什么人能够在神殿骑士眼皮下神不知鬼不觉地送来纸条！  
如果南小鸟已经送到了，那么便当是自己的伙伴托人送来的吧。  
高坂穗乃果下定了决心，等到南小鸟送来文书后便再次道谢，告辞离开。  
南小鸟主动说送她到门口，橙发少女挠了挠头有些欣喜，便并未推辞，她本身平常也算是善谈，可偏偏面对着亚麻色头发的祭司却一句话也说不出，甚至紧张到有些冒汗，只能时不时偷眼看对方一眼，不长的一路却是走得煎熬。  
总算到了门口，身后的南小鸟却没想放过满脸涨红的橙发少女，带着几分俏皮含笑开口道：“高坂小姐，不问问我为什么在这里吗？”  
高坂穗乃果挠了挠头，疑惑笑道：“难道不是你还在轮值吗？”  
“不是这样的。” 亚麻色长发少女朝着她眨了眨眼睛，缓缓道，“那位叫做园田海未的少女将你送过来的时候，说是你之前硬要说死前遗愿中包括再见我一次呢。”  
高坂穗乃果，现年十八岁，再次因为心跳过速，卒。  
死前遗言：妈妈再爱我一次，我又看见天使了。

高坂穗乃果被引领人带到公会决议厅里时，在诺克提斯公会会长的面前，正坐着几位和S级任务脱不开关系的佣兵：“血剑”炎娜，东亚特斯霸者佣兵团分部部长阿比盖尔·龙兰特，还有银色闪电佣兵团的一位矮人，还有自己的伙伴。  
能够再见到大家真是太好了，高坂穗乃果想到纸条上的话，她极力克制住自己丢脸的哭泣举动，满眼激动地望着自己的伙伴，园田海未朝着负责人们打了个招呼，便离席朝她走来。  
“看起来恢复得不错。”蓝发剑士上下打量了一下她，欣慰道，“你没事真好。”  
炎娜脸色还有些苍白，她淡淡看了眼高坂穗乃果，朝着其他人说道：“这是身为同样受害者的新证人，神殿祭司有文书证明她一直没有离开过救济所，我建议对她进行询问。”  
其他佣兵团的负责人点头示意公会分会长询问，为了避免串供，园田海未主动请求回避离开。  
蓝发佣兵关门离开后所有人将视线定格在高坂身上，她有些紧张地在空位坐下，等待讯问开始。  
阿比盖尔是一位兽人中少见的纤细种，如果忽略她身后甩来甩去的猫尾巴和头顶的猫耳，她几乎与人类无异，这位有着少女长相的分部长，其实接近四十岁了，是霸者佣兵团里为数不多的平和派，其本人似乎出身自兽人的一支贵族。  
她抬抬手示意由她先行发问，猫族的黄色竖瞳紧盯着橙发少女审查她的一举一动，阿比盖尔慢条斯理道：“能解释一下神殿祭司文书所写的你中毒是怎么回事吗？”  
“不只是我。”高坂穗乃果深吸了一口气，冷静道，“是有人对着全团饮酒下毒。”  
“那么你什么时候发现中毒的？”阿比盖尔似乎对这个回答不甚满意，便立刻追问道。  
“绘里掀翻了我的酒杯，但是我已经喝了不少，于是后来只能勉强保护自己，召唤器灵使得毒液运转全身，我就倒下了。”高坂穗乃果老老实实地回答道。  
矮人敲了敲桌子打断了阿比盖尔的询问，对方也不生气摊摊手示意他发问，矮人摸了摸自己的胡子，沉声道：“不如讲述一下那天究竟发生了什么。”

那天究竟发生了什么，让时间随着穗乃果的讲述扭转回三天前。  
被传送离开森林的佣兵，已经徒步沿着边境线走了整整一周了，如果说这是不幸的事情，那么上天从来不吝啬将更多不幸的事情推到这些佣兵们头上——他们的食物终于吃完了。  
狂战士指责赫伯特在森林外围释放信号期望能等到断后的那批佣兵是错误的，这耽误了他们不少时间，而鬼之森林里连个能吃的“鸟毛”都没有。  
老矮人维护着赫伯特，他指着后期等待期间奇迹般被找寻到遗落在浓雾中的几名佣兵，坚持说赫伯特的想法是正确的，他保证了更多人能够回去。  
气氛剑拔弩张，互不相让的佣兵们仿佛又要重演一遍龙穴里的悲剧，这时候园田海未却打破了这种气氛，她蹲下来检查一道不甚清晰地留在草原上的痕迹，用带着几分欣喜的语气喊道：“曾经有人路过这附近，这是车的痕迹，这附近有游牧的人！”  
他们几天都在边界线行走，而昨日才刚下过雨，痕迹没有被冲刷掉足以证明对方的离去时间应该是今日，也就是说他们说不定能够追上购买一些粮食！  
想到这点所有人都忘记了争吵，身为幻兽骑士的炎娜建议由自己沿着车轮的痕迹去追，而这点也没有人表示异议，毕竟炎娜的骑兽是幻狼，比起快要饿晕的地形龙来说至少有着速度上的优势。  
虽说茫茫大地上搜寻游牧人难度很大，但是至少有那么一丝希望，对于求生者来说都不能放弃，有着幻兽的骑士们散开先行，徒步的佣兵们随后跟上。  
园田海未从西木野真姬背上接走了东条希，比起其他几个人来说，东条希大约是最不能适应的人，魔法师身体一向比较弱，她又一路上都在补充精神力，一天之中有大半天都在睡觉，三个人轮流背着她，只有分发食物的时候才能够将她唤醒。  
园田海未深知西木野真姬看似别扭却对东条希有多少关心，她从来不说食物和饮水不够，总从自己那里分出一部分给东条希，还要装作自己毫不知情的样子，这些园田海未都看在眼里。  
绚濑绘里的身体在牧师们的治疗下好了许多，她本身受伤算不上特别严重，反而心理问题更重些，清醒过来之后虽然话少了许多，却还知道怎么照顾自己，园田海未很欣慰她仍愿意活下去。  
金发精灵依旧可靠，知道提醒穗乃果如何节省食物，知道在伙伴们休息的时候去照顾紫发法师，甚至和西木野真姬的交流也比之前多了。  
大家都成长起来了，包括自己。

园田海未第二次将自己的水不由分说塞给绚濑绘里的时候她们终于看见了折返的骑士，那人兴奋地指着一个方向说炎娜发现了游牧人。  
佣兵们欢呼起来，众神对他们的怜悯来得如此及时，在有人倒下之前他们加快了步伐来到了游牧人的面前。  
那不是单独游历在丹枫草原上的游牧人，而是十几户聚居的家族，以一口地下水井为集合点，他们在这里驻扎，放牧着牛羊，炎娜正在附近徘徊，迎上疲累的佣兵们时，她的表情有点严肃，这让很多人有些不安。  
“是你们的人。”炎娜倒也干脆，她看着狂战士道。  
“原来是我们的游牧民吗？”狂战士也略微有点意外，但能够在这种地方见到亲人令他极其高兴，三步并作两步朝着那边跑去攀谈了。  
“是兽人啊。”西木野真姬听见园田海未这么说道，她看向蓝发剑士，对方的神色依旧是淡淡的，看不出什么端倪，但是暗金色眼眸里却显得有些冰冷。  
随着丹枫周边废墟的绿化，在东亚特斯帝国恢复期间兽人们趁机迁徙而来，种族强大的适应性被表现得淋漓尽致，若是碰上东亚特斯骑兵巡逻他们就朝着自己国家方向躲，若是有人相呼应就往前多扎根几步，一点一点侵蚀着人族的领地。

好在游牧人们对于佣兵没什么种族敌意，在大家掏出来不少金币交换的时候，全族十几户人便给他们凑出来了不少干粮作为接下来旅程的食物，狂战士还偷偷自己用宝石换了两大缸好酒。  
虽然这种酒可能放在城市里至多算是劣质的烈酒，但是对于这些许久没有喝上酒的佣兵来说，别说一块宝石一缸，就是让他把自己卖了都是心甘情愿。  
为了避免粗鲁的佣兵影响到游牧人的休息，赫伯特在主事人的允许下将佣兵们的营地挪到了离游牧营地百米远的地方，从地下井延伸出来的临时水渠，正好在这里堆了一个小小的水潭，这下水也有，肉也有，只差纵情休息了。  
夜色将至的时候佣兵们清理出一片区域点燃起篝火，绚濑绘里从其中给自己和伙伴们分了一个火种自用，还顺便抢了一大块牛肉和一支羊腿，难得看见绚濑绘里高兴，西木野真姬居然也主动插手，冷着脸将肉叉好在火上翻弄，引得高坂穗乃果和东条希两个人一直不停用眼神交流，满脸害怕。  
西木野真姬倒是没有注意这些，她将数月没有打理稍长过肩的红发扎了个小小的马尾，和绚濑绘里两人你洒调料我控火合作得十分默契。  
这倒是苦了园田海未，佣兵们喧闹着过来拉专心致志的绚濑绘里拉不动，倒是把她给拉过去敬酒了，场面话从祝贺她大难不死到早生贵子什么都有，这都什么跟什么啊！

不擅长拒绝，园田海未都好几杯酒下肚了还在想如何逃跑的台词，她脖颈被人一下子勾住了，法师的紫色头发蹭在她脸边微痒，蓝发剑士不知道是该笑，还是该因为对方如此亲昵的举动而感到不自在。  
“嗨呀，好酒怎么不喊咱？”紫发魔法师笑眼弯弯，夸张地揉了揉自己的肚子，好似被酒虫勾引的模样惹人发笑，她轻轻在园田海未的后腰上写字，以身将对方救离了“战圈”。  
伙伴们不会忘记你的努力的，希——园田海未怀揣着感激之心趁机就走，毫不回头残忍决绝。  
西木野和绚濑都发现了她狼狈逃回，两个人相视而笑，之前的互相怀疑和心存芥蒂都暂时随着食物烤好的香味涌向天空而消散。

放弃了之前的隔阂，抢到财宝的佣兵和没抢到财宝的佣兵都坐在一起，勾肩搭背大笑着说一些听不懂的醉话。  
绚濑绘里伤刚痊愈，喝起酒来十分自持，但是在这种气氛下也喝了不少，至于高坂穗乃果更是坐在一边拿着一根羊骨当指挥棒，指挥着微醉的佣兵们唱起各自家乡的民谣。  
东条希喝得有些醉了，逢姑娘就做出揉胸的动作，连炎娜都不幸中枪，对此其他伙伴只想表示根本不认识她。  
不认，我们不认。  
“乱七八糟。”园田海未听见那人不复高傲清冷的声音在很近的地方响起，红发恶魔显然受到了感染，唇角紧绷的弧度终于柔和了下来。  
园田海未笑了笑，她轻挪位置，让西木野真姬能够轻松靠在她肩膀上，才低低道：“是啊，乱七八糟。”

终于远离噩梦之地，终于放下那些警惕，每个人都喝过了头，响彻静夜的欢呼声让园田海未真心觉得赫伯特有先见之明——这要是在游牧人营地，估计早就被赶出门认为扰民了。  
喝多了的狂战士后来又自己一个人跑去游牧人那里，花大价钱买了别人家的十年私藏，说要一笑泯恩仇，看他满脸肉疼的样子，有人大笑着让他不要留着酒娶媳妇喝，也有人表示这小子有钱应该多宰几次。  
赫伯特拍手示意所有人安静，他率先从酒坛里舀出一碗，站起身道：“我们都知道S级任务代表什么，所以即使是失败，也无所谓，我们可以挺起胸膛说自己无愧于佣兵这个职业。”  
“我们失去了很多同伴，他们都是最英勇的战士，是无惧的冒险者，他们的灵魂会化作青空和山岳一直保佑着我们。”  
“我们迎接着新的同伴，或许哪天我们也会被死亡带走，但是那些新人会记得，探寻之路处处有惊喜。”  
“致佣兵们燃不尽的热血，致那些活在我们心里的伙伴！”  
赫伯特将酒高高抛洒向空中，在月光下酒液划出圆润的弧线，然后被地面接受，作为祭奠。  
所有佣兵都舀出酒然后举杯，齐声道：“冒险无尽，佣兵永恒！”

当第一碗酒被送还大地后，有佣兵开始唱起属于这个职业的歌谣，很快几乎全部佣兵都加入了这次合唱：

大山将迷人的金色埋葬，深海将诱惑的石头隐藏  
黎明的气息静静弥漫着，召唤我们启程去往远方  
强风咆哮席卷巍峨高地，巨龙低吼响彻荣耀殿堂  
当个探索世界的冒险者，勇气就是黑暗里的星光

最好的盾牌是伙伴背脊，上佳的武器属灵魂不屈  
热血点燃树木作为火把，坚强附着长剑化成希望  
凡人终有逝世那又怎样，义无反顾者才更值得骄傲  
若有一天你选我的路道，记得梦想微小也无从动摇

若有一天我被死亡战胜，不必悲伤，我喜欢你的微笑

 

歌声在夜空久久回荡着，那是只属于佣兵的歌谣。


	22. 朋友

高坂穗乃果讲完唱歌后竟然流下泪来，其他佣兵也为之动容，他们看着少女擦掉了眼泪，摇了摇头将那些美好的记忆晃出脑海，将故事带入罪恶的深渊。  
因为祭酒予逝去的伙伴，剩余的酒便不多了，反正人都喝得醉醺醺的，一人一杯的量也够，狂战士便将酒分给大家赔罪，他拍着胸膛豪放道：“抱歉啦兄弟们！这次回去之后还请别计较！以后还多多合作嘛！”  
佣兵团之间关系紧密，出了自己所处的国家肯定也要互相依靠，S级佣兵们都深知这点，赫伯特代替其他人举起酒杯，豪爽一碰道：“都过去了！干杯！”  
不过如果能够预先得知后面会发生什么，他一定会呵呵一声。  
不约，我们不约。

绚濑绘里喝得算是伙伴里最少的，她将酒杯凑近唇边时总觉得味道哪里不对，结果没等她想出来答案，高坂穗乃果就喝了好几口，希更是把一整杯都喝完了。  
金发精灵怀着疑问轻抿一口后变了脸色，她一巴掌抽飞了园田海未和西木野真姬刚喝了一口的酒，跳起来朝着佣兵们大吼道：“都不许喝，有毒！”  
她的提醒有些迟了，不少佣兵已经豪爽喝尽甚至有人正动手舀着第二杯——说的就是某位叫做霍利斯的老矮人。  
“绚濑大人是不是太警惕啦？”作为敬酒一方的狂战士脸色有些不太好看，他起身笑道，“我可没有害你们的心，这可是从别人那里买来的酒。”  
很多佣兵的确没察觉到什么不对，纷纷笑着说绚濑绘里喝多了。  
金发精灵也有些疑虑，她还未说出口，便看见远处游牧人营地的灯火亮起，一群人举着火把朝她们走来，为首的是位高大的兽人，狂战士打个手势示意大家安静点，他还以为是因为佣兵们晚上太热闹了打扰了他们的休息，赶紧满脸堆笑迎了上去打招呼。  
他哈哈一句还没接上后文，只见寒光一闪——那兽人居然掏出藏在背后的斧子一举砍断了狂战士的手臂！  
这下独臂战士彻底变成了无臂战士，他还没反应过来发生了什么，直到疼意压倒了酒劲，才张大嘴极为痛苦地嘶喊出声，他似乎想要召唤器灵，却在下一秒摇摇晃晃地走了几步，一头栽倒在地上，抽搐了几下，慢慢七窍流出了污血，没了声息。  
在他倒地后，许多人反应了过来，开始召唤器灵提起武技，霍利斯还没意识到绚濑绘里说对了，他刚调动器灵，便感觉到身体一阵剧痛，五脏六腑犹如被人用手掌死命挤压，一个循环下来反而让毒液更快控制了身体，他咳出了一口黑血，然后极其痛苦地半跪下，提醒所有人：“不要召唤器灵！”  
然后他也失去了知觉，连同着饮酒量同样不小的赫伯特，这两个主要战力躺在地上生死不知。  
但是不召唤器灵，他们大多数佣兵就和普通人毫无差别，特别是在喝了很多酒的现在，挥舞起武器说不定都是比较吃力的事情，而那些默不作声的游牧人却开始了一场大屠杀！  
绚濑绘里是伙伴里喝得最少的，她和园田还有西木野三个人努力护着其他人，高坂穗乃果已经在调动器灵的时候中毒加深，只能半跪在地上喘气控制自己头晕，东条希一边躲闪着朝着自己的刀剑棍棒，一边顶着酒意开始检查赫伯特等人的情况。  
园田海未也调动过器灵，但是她毕竟体质不一般，现在还能稳稳撑着，她挡开朝她扑来的游牧人的飞耙，唤着西木野和绚濑的名字：“车轮战可对我们不利，你们两个有什么办法吗？”  
“没有。”绚濑绘里回答得倒也干脆，她之前也下意识使用了武技，现在滋味并不好受，她伤口刚愈合，打得更是束手束脚。  
“希。”西木野倒是先下意识询问好友。  
紫发魔法师满头大汗地蹲在地上，好不容易补充回来的精神力再次透支：“两天之内送医，咱只能做到这里了。”  
“小心！”那些游牧人连小孩子也派上来作战，绚濑绘里一个不查眼看要被刺中，西木野眼疾手快用自己替她挡了下来，利刃穿手臂而过她却面色平静，继续对东条希道：“足够了，你保护好自己，不要再透支了。”  
园田海未也看见了这一切，金眸在扫过恶魔手臂后变得更加暗沉，她再不留手拦腰将一人直接斩断，在漫天血雨里冷声道：“够了，不再容情。”  
随后是耀蓝的龙火映亮了高坂穗乃果昏迷前的整个世界。

高坂穗乃果在陈述时隐去了园田海未最后的处理方式，她完美再现了纸条上的要求，以一个慌乱昏迷的新手身份，演绎好受害人的职责，她成功令其他佣兵团负责人无话可说，全部相信了她的说词。  
这场任务最后被定性成一场半失败的任务，佣兵工会全权负责给意外救援他们回来的骑兵巡逻小队解释，而绚濑绘里负责和雇主解释，尽量多争取下一些利益，作为死伤者的补偿。  
如果这样就完结我们的故事，那么接下来应该是大家在取得报酬后解散各自回家。但是命运之线还是牢牢绑缚着这几个人，借由一个小小的念头，以及一支笔。  
绚濑绘里无法给高坂穗乃果解释为什么她脑海中的时间和实际经历的时间有着一定差距，事实上她也不知道，只能认为是在龙之领域的时间流速和外界有些不同。  
两个人刚回到佣兵酒馆就被园田海未喊住，蓝发少女已经换下了佣兵时候的装束，穿着轻便的长袍，也没再佩剑。她对伙伴们打招呼：“绘里，穗乃果。”  
“怎么了？“穗乃果和绚濑绘里都有些疑惑，两个人便凑了过来。  
“虽然任务失败了，但是穗乃果的积分还没有结算。”在战斗和轮番询问后终于可以休息，园田海未有些懒懒地回答伙伴。  
四周看了一圈才发现没有希和真姬都不在，穗乃果疑惑问道：“这么说来，真姬和希呢？”  
“那两个人结算过了，现在似乎有点事情，正在房间里处理吧。”海未眯起了金色的眸子，随意道，“她们的积分比我想象的还要多，希已经是S级佣兵了，真姬有点可惜，只差一点。”  
“S…S级…”橙发少女惊讶地结巴了起来，然后欢呼着跳起来，死命摇晃含笑的绘里，“我！居然和一个S级佣兵是朋友！”  
“还不止这样。”金发精灵在高频率晃动下还能稳定掏出自己的新徽章来制止穗乃果持续的兴奋。  
金色的S级佣兵徽章闪闪发亮，高坂穗乃果松手捂嘴瞪圆眼眸，半句话也说不出来。  
园田海未好心递给了橙发好友一个纸袋让她深呼吸：“没错，你是两个S级佣兵的朋友了。”  
她微微偏头看向一边，那里有道视线刚才一直黏在她身上，就好像看见了什么熟人。  
那里坐着一位棕黄长发的女子，大约二十四五年纪，眉目柔和清婉，有着一双比西木野略微浅淡的紫晶眸子，银灰色长袍裁剪得体价格不凡，被园田发现也未有丝毫局促，反而举杯致意，笑容腼腆。  
园田海未点了点头，随即就被高坂穗乃果缠着要看自己的升级徽章去了。  
而和蓝发少女打过招呼后，女子终于收回了视线，轻抿杯中之酒，低笑自语：“还真是很像您啊…不是吗？”

比起外面闹腾的伙伴们，西木野真姬和东条希有着更重要的事情要做，比如听矢泽妮可接收的有关于魔族内部的情报。  
“咱可没想到因为巴哈姆特想要保存爱子的尸骨，居然会去接触时间法则，出来之后看见魔法怀表显示时间咱也是吓了一跳。”紫发法师抱着自己的新帽子，笑得一脸幸灾乐祸看向西木野，“但是仅仅两年你们族内就惹出这么大乱子，管教不力啊。”  
“他们想叛乱早已经不是数年间的想法，而且魔族本来就是武力至上，身为第一勇士有野心无可厚非。”红发恶魔冷冷地看了眼欠扁的好友，继续道，“不然你以为，我为什么要离开一段时间，而且不安排谁代坐上那个位置。”  
“也是，他所欠缺的仅仅是这个机会而已。”东条希继续笑得愉悦，“只是除了你谁都不可能坐上那个位置，那可是神谕。”  
“他一定会向萨麦尔他们请求认可，但唯一还在现界的只剩夜羽了。”西木野把玩着杯子看向矢泽妮可，示意对方继续说。  
“是。”黑暗精灵坐在不起眼的角落里，她尊敬地低头道，“据报夜羽侍卫长暂时没有任何反应，也不和人交流，并没有想要离开皇都。”   
“除了面对她心心念念的那位连名字都不记得的人，她都很平静。”东条希收敛了笑容皱了皱眉，看向西木野真姬，“真姬，咱们离开前，她反抗灵锁的力量愈发强大了。”  
“但是我和她的约定依旧有效，不必担心她。”红发恶魔摆了摆手，“矢泽妮可，你继续说我叔叔的事情。”  
矢泽妮可点点头继续道：“您知道的，他和上层贵族有着不少勾结，并且和外族也有，他一直是主战派，最近在公开宣传要将北兽人帝国全部吞并。”  
“恶魔数量稀少，每一个都很珍贵，他这样实在是太乱来了。”红发恶魔手指轻叩桌面，随即平静道。  
“我觉得他做不到。”矢泽妮可摇头。  
“哦？”西木野真姬饶有兴致询问。  
“现在在我们的海岸线，兽人的侦察兵已经出现了数次，恶魔的数量一向是族群的弊端，而兽人，毫不夸张来说，出色的体力和力量外加上强大的繁衍优势，在我们休养生息的过程中，已经可以聚集起不小的力量，更何况还有来自另外一个大陆的援助。”矢泽妮可平静道。  
红发恶魔看了眼东条希，紫发的魔法师露出惊讶的表情和她对视着，这让她愉快地轻笑起来，她拍了拍黑暗精灵的肩膀询问道：“你的意思是，我当年的决定是错误的？”  
黑暗精灵依旧不抬头看她，平静道：“您这么做一定有原因。”  
“你真的很有趣。”西木野真姬不知是赞赏还是什么别的意思，她笑着这么说道，东条希反而为矢泽妮可捏了一把汗，红发恶魔继续道，“多谢你潜入救济所给高坂穗乃果送信，你之前说有事要说，似乎不是我的国家事务，那么到底是什么呢？”  
矢泽妮可看了眼东条希，才缓缓道：“我收到了世界最好学校的邀请函，这应该是您给予我的机会吧，我打算去那里寻找一些答案。”  
“原因？”这是出声不赞同的东条希。  
而西木野只是看了眼将手攥成拳指节发白的法师一眼，就转向一言不发的矢泽妮可，淡淡道：“是杀手工会的消息吗？”  
“什么都瞒不过您。”矢泽妮可也不否认，她垂下眸子继续道，“我发现一件很奇怪的事情，杀手工会的确拥有一部分黑暗精灵，却没有一个在血脉上是我的亲族。”  
“真正的黑暗精灵去了哪里？这正是我要寻找的答案，有人说最后一次见到纯血统的黑暗精灵出没是在那所学校，也有人说那里会有我想要的答案，所以我必定去寻找。”娇小的黑暗精灵起身朝着恶魔行礼，平静道，“我知道您大概是有答案的，但是您一直不告诉我，想必我还不够资格。”  
“是的，你不够资格。”西木野真姬并没有否认这一点，她并没有嘲讽矢泽妮可的意思，只是实事求是，黑暗精灵的事情十分麻烦，不到有把握她也不打算把东条希珍视的人拉去送死。  
“总之，谢谢您的批准。”矢泽妮可微不可察叹了口气。  
“我不允！”紫发魔法师的反应却前所未有的激烈，她紧盯着黑暗精灵仿佛一个不查对方就会消失般，冷冷道，“矢泽妮可，我不准！”  
“希！”西木野真姬皱眉想要说些什么，却一个不小心被紫发魔法师用旋风连卷带扔到了门外，大门在眼前关闭的时候红发恶魔才叹息于好友关心则乱，她也不离开，就在门口等着。

而屋内的两个人都不好受，东条希就那样用咄咄逼人的眼神逼迫矢泽妮可放弃那个决定，她深知黑暗精灵一族所面临的处境有多么危险，她绝对不愿意将矢泽妮可送进火坑里。  
但是矢泽妮可和她同样倔强，黑发精灵也不说话，就那么沉默地坐着，和东条希互相较量着耐心。  
但是最后打破沉默的还是她，她深深了解东条希的脾性，她和东条希处过数十年的时光，无论是从开始想杀掉对方，到接受对方的存在，还是到两颗心越贴越近她都记得。  
矢泽妮可不喜欢说命运，她被命运捉弄得够多了，但唯有和东条希结识到相知这件事情，她要感谢命运给予的这段缘分。  
她和东条希一直有分歧，而这个分歧已经到必须解决的时候了，矢泽妮可不愿意成为东条希护佑下的人，她有责任也有能力解决自己的麻烦，和她并肩而行。  
“希。”矢泽妮可缓缓开口，她看紫发魔法师看着她，碧绿眼眸里满是期盼，这让她如何硬起心肠？  
但是她必须硬起心肠，东条希身边已经有了那人，她无论怎么掩饰眼里也不会消除半分对那人的仰慕，或许矢泽妮可还不足以成为东条希的支柱吧。  
黑暗精灵冷硬地一字一顿说道：“不在一起也没什么的，我们反正也没在一起。”

“哈？哈哈…哈哈哈哈！”东条希愣了愣，她的手指捏紧了那顶矢泽妮可新送给她的魔法师帽子，指节都因为用力而发白，她觉得脑海里都因为这句话空白了，却又因为太过于空白只能一直留存着这句话，她笑得那么嘲讽，“说得好，说得好，矢泽妮可，我与你，终究只是契约绑定的两个人。”  
“那些无意义的关心都不重要。”事到如此，矢泽妮可不是没想过东条希会一头扎进她的圈套里，还扎得这么深，她不知心中应该是悲还是喜，却只能硬着头皮演完这一场戏。  
“是的，包括你对我说的想念，也不过是应景而已。”东条希将帽子狠狠摔在桌上，她垂下头不再看黑发精灵，也同样硬撑起语气轻松道，“不过也还好。我没把你当朋友。”  
听闻此言矢泽妮可心中一片惨然，用力握紧了手道：“巧了，我也没。”  
我真的不想只把你当成是朋友，可是你什么时候能够除了觉得对我责任深重外，不因为习惯而多看我一眼呢？

东条希不知道矢泽妮可什么时候告辞的，她还带走了那顶帽子，或许是自己吵架到最后扔给她的？紫发魔法师记不太清，她只记得自己没哭，反正也没什么好哭的，矢泽妮可总是这样，一走了之这么多年，的确也没把自己当过朋友。  
西木野轻手轻脚进门的时候，就看见好友枯坐在椅子上，神色木然眼神冰冷不知道在盯着什么，红发恶魔不知道该怎么安慰，她在其中也加过一根稻草，这时候再去安慰未免有点太鳄鱼的眼泪了。  
更何况这件事本身东条希自己也有责任，不过她一贯聪慧早晚会想通的。  
下定决定后，西木野真姬将东条希拉了起来，不由分说将她朝外拖：“走。”  
“干什么？”东条希终于在被拖动的时候回过神来，她还想强撑着不被发现，就露出一贯的笑容。  
“找穗乃果她们玩去。”西木野真姬装出一副不知道她演戏的样子。

 

她们来到公会吧台前时，高坂穗乃果正在咬着手指发愁，旁边的园田海未和绚濑绘里正在纸上写写画画讨论着什么。  
“你们在说什么？”另外两个人也凑上前，发现两个人在纸上写了很多名字。  
“我想建个佣兵团啦，好发愁啊。”橙发佣兵甩出一张报名表，苦着脸回答道。  
西木野看见报名表上已经填入了自己和东条希的名字，将表格不置可否地递给了好友：“为什么很发愁？”  
“少了一个人啊少了一个人…少了一个S级佣兵就可以创立A级佣兵团了。”橙发少女没头没脑地回答，然后指了指园田海未，“我和她恰好到达A级，真姬居然没能升级，所以只有希和绘里两个人，缺一个人啊呜呜呜……”  
“我们在想名字…”绚濑绘里停笔，无聊地戳了戳那些名字，“起名废想不好啦。”  
于是愁云惨淡的人又多了一个。

“新的A级佣兵团成立啦！！！”突然听见柜台那边传来提醒的叮咚声，伴随着老板的兴奋大喊。  
全场哗然中，“我有种不好预感”X4。  
“佣兵团成立啦难道不开心吗？”紫发法师从背后笑眯眯冒了出来，西木野真姬看了看自己的手，才后知后觉发现东条希居然溜走了。  
我们只是不知道为什么变成了A级你到底做了什么…求解释。——看着伙伴们大眼瞪小眼看着她，东条希后知后觉地让开了道路，让她们看向柜台：“不是我的功劳呀！”  
柜台前面站着灰发女子，她扶着持枪稳住身体的中年男人，两个人朝着这边淡淡微笑。  
“老师！”高坂穗乃果跳起来冲了过去。  
“怎么，不欢迎我加入吗？”揉了揉那头橙发，赫伯特歪头看向那边的光屏，在推荐佣兵栏的下方，在绚濑绘里和希名字的下方，赫然写着他的名字。  
“佣兵团名，天启…团长园田海未…我？！！”蓝发剑士手一抖，羽毛笔在纸上划出了一道污痕，她难掩震惊地看着东条希，慌张摆手，“不，等等，为什么是我，我是个后辈！别…别这样，不合适！”  
难得看见如此慌乱的好友，绚濑绘里将手搭上对方肩头安抚道：“安心，前辈那边没有意见，穗乃果也没有反对。”  
“我当然也不反对。”依旧高傲清冷的声音，西木野在金眸看过来的时候，笑容玩味，“给你找点事情做，海未。”  
“顺便说，天启这个名字很好，希。”  
上天给予的启示吗？我们这群人凑在一起，是这种意思？东条希，你这是在嘲讽呢，还是在暗喻着什么？

赫伯特和炎娜很快离开了，因为前者的身体还没有恢复完全，临走前，枪圣向自己的徒弟赠送了自己的武技卷轴，让她前往魔兽森林外围历练。  
高坂穗乃果和伙伴们商讨后决定率先返回家中报平安，然后早日启程，她委托绚濑绘里在拿到佣金后直接寄存到她家的地址。  
“你不如接个任务顺路吧。”此时绚濑绘里提议道。  
高坂穗乃果有些眼角抽搐地看了看自己团队里看起来就特别有钱的几个人，摸摸自己寒酸的钱包后，敢怒不敢言。  
“那我去看看任务板上有没有合适任务。”高坂穗乃果溜走了。  
过了一会儿高坂穗乃果拉着人回来了，那人在桌前站定笑着开口：“你们需要任务吗？”  
几个人都站起身，园田海未认出是刚才审视自己的陌生女子，难免有些警惕，但还是彬彬有礼地问好：“您好，失礼了，您是？”  
“啊啊，在下是一个游学的人，刚才坐在那边的时候已经听说了这位英雄小佣兵缺钱…啊不，顺路带个任务，而正巧我想去西亚斯帝都诺萨德，能护送我这一程吗？”年轻女子伸出手来，想了想赶紧接话道，“在下叫做奈良。”  
“您好，帝都的话……”金发精灵看了眼穗乃果，犹豫地回应道。  
“啊啊那个请不用担心！”名叫奈良的女子恍然大悟地点了点头，“在下也算有点小钱，佣金中可以包括送这位佣兵回家的费用！”  
“成交。”不再犹豫，园田海未朝着对方伸出手，沉静道。  
黄发女子欣喜道：“太好了！”她和蓝发少女轻轻握手，笑容真挚开心。  
预定时间是明天早上出发后，高坂穗乃果突然想到了什么事情，她慌慌张张在任务卷轴上签名后就冲了出去，惹得被剩下的伙伴们面面相窥不知所措。

在整理完救济所最后一份资料后，亚麻色长发的祭司准备回到神殿里去，骑士们已经在门口恭敬地等候多时了。  
“南小鸟！”那是橙发少女的声音，从救济所门口传来。  
少女祭司手顿了顿，抬起头看向那里，橙发剑士弯身扶着膝盖气喘吁吁，看样子是跑了很久才过来，她的身体明明还没完全好，跑这么急是发生什么事了？  
南小鸟示意骑士们不用拦阻，朝着对方走去，连自己都没注意到脚步略显匆忙。  
“我明天要回家啦，接下来要去魔兽森林历练很久。”听见对方的脚步声停止于面前，橙发少女轻喘着抬起头来，“嘿嘿嘿，抱歉啦在救济所这里大喊，但是我怕晚一点就来不及了。”  
那时的高坂穗乃果笑容比阳光还要耀眼灼热，一直一直一直，灼烧到那位久居神殿高位的祭司心中去，将那个空无一物的世界照亮。  
南小鸟“哈”地轻叹了一声，她将自己的手帕递给了少女示意她擦汗，然后才开口：“我就知道你会来。那么来找我是想说什么呢。”  
“我…我想说…”橙发少女握着对方洁白的手帕有些局促地组织着词语。  
年轻的祭司缓缓道：“其实我只是因为你才留在这里的，我很快要前往阿瓦隆了，这是最后一面了，穗乃果。”  
橙发少女听闻此言低下头绞紧手帕，一时间沉默了下来，她有些害怕，内心的自己正在急促催促着把心里话说出来，但是高坂穗乃果却是会害怕的人啊，会害怕失去她，即使没认识多久。  
亚麻色长发的少女看出了少女的犹豫，她含笑看向连耳廓都泛红的高坂，耐心地再次询问：“那么高坂，究竟有什么必要来找我这趟呢？”  
只是南小鸟可没有想到，高坂穗乃果居然是一个如此有勇气的孩子，她突然就被莽撞的橙发少女抱住了，蜜色瞳孔都惊得微微一缩，但是南小鸟并没有推开她，只是将手背在身后摆了摆阻止惊讶的骑士们冲过来。  
“我也不知道为什么会这样…”少女的声音在耳边响起，有些失措地颤抖着，“但是，但是总之…我…我…”  
“我喜欢你啊，南小鸟。”


	23. 园田，园田

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·恶魔王语录》

 

总是听佣兵前辈们抱怨雇主的苛刻和难缠，高坂穗乃果觉得自己简直不能再幸运，奈良出手大方学识渊博，无论是和东条希还是和自己都能有很多聊天话题，开始她还有点害羞，显得有些腼腆，但混熟后却发现是个十分好相处的人，即使是园田海未那种严肃的人，也总对她保持十分温柔的态度。  
和对待自己要求训练的凶恶嘴脸完全不同，哼！  
高坂穗乃果这么想着，气呼呼地看了眼园田海未，却发现对方又和西木野真姬凑一起交头接耳，真不知道为什么这两个人为什么有那么多话题，哼！  
她转向头去看东条希，却发现总是陪自己聊天的紫发魔法师又因为自告奋勇的守夜现在躲在绚濑绘里怀里打瞌睡，有金发好友护着连个鸟都不能路过她周边叫一声，这两个人为什么感情也这么好，哼！  
高坂穗乃果觉得好气哦！新的一天更气了！她只能蹭去找奈良说话，还好对方既温柔又可爱，细心地接受了一个气鼓鼓的小佣兵。

心眼比较大的橙发少女其实并不知道，无论是园田海未西木野真姬还是绚濑绘里和东条希，都还没有完全放下警惕，因为奈良身边那两位家仆身上的杀伐之气极重，无论怎么掩饰也摆脱不掉军旅风气，显然她的身份可不仅仅是一个求学的游子这么简单。  
但是作为佣兵，只需要做到任务所要求就够了，其他的绝不过问，这是准则。  
可惜园田海未不知道，接下这个任务是她错误的选择，是命运带来的改变一切的契机，是园田这个姓氏带给她的新达摩克里斯之剑。  
“唔啊啊反正就是失恋了！”高坂穗乃果爽朗的笑声将园田海未从发呆中唤醒，她歪头好笑地看着一脸失恋快乐表情的好友，听她再次讲述那天根本算不上失恋，反而是跟五百金币从天而落一样不可思议的故事。  
但是园田海未啊，你认真想想，五百一袋的金币从天而落，高坂穗乃果会被砸死的好吗？

将时针拨回那一日，表白的高坂穗乃果根本不知道自己差点被按捺不住的骑士们砍成肉泥，还是橙子味道的——以随意袭击神殿高级祭司的罪名。  
南小鸟轻轻推了推她的肩膀示意她松手，她脸上还有些晕红，神色却是有些复杂：“高坂，虽然我有预感你是要说这个，并且我也并不反对这个……”  
她顿了顿神色复杂继续道：“我的一切都是优先奉献给光明神的，从神殿收养我的那一刻就是，至于感情……”  
“我知道……”橙发少女垂下了头用力眨眨眼，才再次勾出了一个笑容，“那么真是对不起我添麻烦了！”  
她转身打算逃离这里，好好反省一下自己今天莽撞的所作所为。  
“等等…”手腕却被亚麻色长发的少女握住，对方有些苦恼的声音在身后响起，“请至少听我说完话。”  
“你说……”深吸了一口气，穗乃果却不敢回身，生怕再次听见坏消息忍不住流泪。  
年轻的祭司声音压得低低的，仿佛害怕骑士们听见：“我们并不了解对方，或者说至少你对于我，除了名字基本一无所知，所以很抱歉，现在的南小鸟恐怕只能说谢谢你的喜欢了。”  
难得开窍的橙发少女没有说话，却牢牢地记住了“现在”这两个字，她有点不敢相信自己的判断。  
“来阿瓦隆吧，高坂，如果你有这个能力的话，我已经从园田那里知道了，你拥有神圣系武技。”她听见南小鸟这么说道。  
“现在的南小鸟在以朋友的身份邀请你，来了解我。”  
“我会在阿瓦隆等你。”

橙发少女傻笑着挠了挠头道：“总之就是这样的故事啦！”  
“运气也太好了吧，之前咱和真姬还发愁哪里有适合你学习的地方呢！”东条希不知道什么时候醒了过来，却还是赖在绚濑绘里怀里懒散道，帽檐阴影遮蔽下的碧绿眼眸却毫无笑意。  
说起来她换了顶新帽子，似乎是从街边什么摊位随便买的，一点都没以前那顶看起来精致。  
“总之，恭喜，高坂。”西木野真姬总觉得自己好像之前说过好几次恭喜了，她有些无奈，觉得穗乃果说不定是真傻了。  
“这么说来……南小鸟小姐是希望你以编外的身份加入神殿骑士学习？”棕黄长发的女子确实是第一次听见这个故事，她饶有兴味道，“因为神殿骑士大多是从小培养的，属于内部人员，只有神选者佣兵团才会招收外人加入。”  
“可是我已经有佣兵团了呀…我才不要退掉自己的团！”高坂穗乃果愣了愣，她之前可不知道这些，但是几乎没有犹豫就摇头表明态度。  
“如果我没搞错，高坂，你喜欢的人在神圣教廷的身份可并不简单呢，说不定高级祭司，所以推荐你应该没什么问题。”奈良眼中闪过了一丝冷意才继续道，“不过你时间可是有限哦。”  
“天选者佣兵团是每三年一选人，九月份将是选拔期，你还有不到十个月时间，而且一般情况下，现在名额应该满了，所以你可能要现场挑战哦。”  
“好难啊。” “哦好难。” “听起来就觉得很难。”  
伙伴们用玩笑的口气议论着，轮流揉乱了高坂的头发鼓励她，并且无视抗议。  
“我说，高坂穗乃果的词典里可没有‘放弃’这两个字不是吗？”  
“当然！！”橙发少女信誓旦旦地保证道，天蓝色眸子澄澈毫无怯意。

她们来到旅馆后，园田海未宣布今晚账目由她付，东条希为此全点了肉，西木野真姬有些无奈扶额长叹息，被绚濑绘里拍肩安慰了。  
场面一片融洽，园田海未偷偷起身去找服务生，再给大家上点吃的，付账准备离开的时候她听见服务生一声好奇的轻呼：“也叫园田？真像。”  
“什么意思…”蓝发剑士有些不解，她转回身皱眉询问。  
“不，并没有什么意思！”那名服务生看见她如此严肃竟然吓得冷汗直冒，连忙摆手赔笑，“只是随口一说。”  
园田海未静静看了他片刻，在对方紧张到考虑要不要下跪的时候，指间轻巧弹出了一枚银币，再次问道：“什么意思？”  
“哎…这位客人……”服务生有点傻眼，他将银币收起，凑得离园田近了一点压低声音疑惑道，“刚才我是逗你来着…这些事情您都不知道吗，别逗了，您肯定是西亚特斯帝国那位侯爵的家人吧。”  
“我……没有家人。”蓝发剑士顿了顿，冷冷道。  
服务生更加尴尬了起来，他有些手足无措地解释道：“说真的，您别开玩笑了，明明和园田大人长得很像啊。”  
“园田？”仿佛一个晴天霹雳在耳边炸响，园田海未用尽全力才避免自己露出过度震惊的神色。  
“是啊，不瞒您说，您和住在诺萨德的侯爵大人简直一模一样，除了那位大人模样比您成熟不少，看起来大约二十七八岁的样子吧。”  
“哦对了，那位大人可是大美人呢，帝都有多少贵族子弟直到现在都追着呢，据说二皇子殿下至今不肯立王妃也是因为她……这两个也算是四五十年的情分了！”

“多少年？”园田海未打断了服务生暧昧的八卦，抓住了关键词。  
“哎呀客人，您真是什么都不知道啊！那位大人可是生于巴哈姆特之怒前啊！是咱们丹枫城那位园田伯爵的长女啊！”  
接下来服务生喋喋不休的话语，已经基本入不了园田海未的耳了，她的听觉似乎和四周产生了隔膜，她甚至有些庆幸自己之前是倚靠在柜台前的，而且光线并不明亮，所以没人注意到她如此难看的脸色和发软的双腿。  
什么“其实园田大人也挺幸运的，当时正好在西亚特斯的家族封地才免遭此难，可惜孪生妹妹还有父母却去世了。”  
什么“园田大人是个非常厉害的人，身为贵族在老百姓之间口碑也非常好！”  
什么“园田大人至今未婚，传言有人说是因为二皇子殿下一直在追求的原因，也有人说是园田大人有许多同性情人。”  
什么“对了客人您知道吗，据说啊小公主殿下一直非常爱慕园田大人呢，有人说她们是一对儿呢。”  
都不重要了。  
都、不、重、要、了。

园田海未甚至不知道自己该哭还是该笑，她从未听说家族封地，从未听说自己有个姐姐，而包括自己的父母在内所有人都说她是家里唯一的孩子！  
而这一切都算是怎么回事？！究竟是谁在说谎？是父母？还是所谓的孪生姐姐？还是什么多出来的家族？我的家族不该在东亚特斯帝国吗？  
“客人…客人您有听我说话吗？”说到尽兴才发现面前的客人一直没有任何反应，服务生有些慌乱地摇了摇她的肩膀。  
“恩…有…”蓝发少女的声音有些低哑，她迟钝地回复道。  
“您…您没事吧…还有什么问题？”服务生又害怕了起来，小心翼翼偷看着园田海未的脸色。  
“那个小公主，是怎么回事？”其实园田并不知道自己想问什么，脑海里纷乱的线球找不到任何头尾，于是就随便问了点什么。  
“啊小泉花阳公主殿下！”服务生眼睛亮了起来，有些激动地搓搓手。  
蓝发少女晃晃头，继续缓缓搭话：“我记得，西亚特斯帝国的皇帝是艾伦斯塔…名字完全不像……”  
“小泉花阳公主殿下是陛下最小的孩子，因为帝王太喜欢她和王妃殿下了，在王妃殿下去世后就允许小公主跟随母亲的姓氏！”  
“…恩，这样啊…”园田海未随口回复道，她的脸色比之前好上一点，至少回去应该不会被察觉到什么。  
“客人您要是想打听小泉花阳公主的消息就不必给钱了，反正您去了西亚特斯大家都会告诉你的，我们东亚特斯的人也非常爱戴她，是一位非常出色的人，她帮助我们做了很多好事，什么赈灾啊，水利工程啊，明明才二十多岁，最近据说在东亚特斯四周走访考察。”提起这位公主，侍者居然十分激动。  
“可惜她一向神秘，我们这些平民老百姓是没有几个见过她长相的，据说也是位非常漂亮的人！”  
其实他说的这些园田再也没有听进去过，只是心不在焉地点了点头，又扔下了一枚银币，转身朝着伙伴们的方向走去：“谢谢。”  
走了几步后，蓝发少女站定回身，问出了最后一个问题。  
“那位园田大人，叫什么？”   
“园田曜。”

园田海未自认为表情维持正常，然后在陪伙伴们坐了几分钟后才以疲累为由告辞离开，但是西木野还是看出来了那人的不妥，毕竟她越来越长时间将视线停留在那人身上，无法自我克制。  
她能感觉到，蓝发剑士身上流露出来的那种情绪，那把终于在磨砺后出鞘露锋的长剑，似乎有点生锈了。  
这决不允许，红发剑士没想到自己和东条希进入了一样的误区，她打算起身去找园田海未说说话，在桌下的右手却被人牢牢握住，她看向制止她的人，是绚濑绘里。  
两个人同时微扬眉梢，投以对方询问的眼神，虽然在旁人看来不过是一场普通交流，但只有本人才知道里面蕴藏有多少深意。  
“有事？”碍于其他人在场，西木野真姬直接传音问道。  
“坐下，真姬。”那是一向温和的金发向导，第一次对她用命令的口气说话。  
这种反差让红发恶魔有些诧异地盯着她，问道：“理由。”  
“我不知道你都知道海未什么，或许比我们知道的都要多，但这不是你去询问她的理由。”  
“你继续说。”西木野真姬并不想反驳绚濑绘里的话，她反而隐隐有些心下不安，关于自己对于园田海未的态度。  
精灵顿了顿，才再次传音过去，口气严肃冰冷：“不要去找她，真姬，你没感觉到吗，这次的她并不想让我们任何一个人安慰。”  
“她也并不需要安慰，她只是需要做个选择。”  
“不要去替别人做选择，你只要做你自己的主人就够了。”

西木野真姬听懂了绚濑绘里话中的深意，她在一瞬间突然明白了什么，就好像突然撕开晴空的霹雳，她察觉到自己对于园田海未的心思，这种突如其来又恰如其分的感情令她不知所措，她只能克制着自己的思绪，先应对怀疑自己的绚濑绘里。于是她松开了手，继续融入伙伴间的谈话，将对于园田海未的关心压在心底。  
她们殊不知刚才的交流，一点点细微的表情都被奈良映入了眼里，她却没有做声，只是笑着起身朝吧台走去道：“我去要点酒！”  
她走到吧台前，貌似不经意地询问老板：“刚才有个蓝发佣兵点了酒还没送过来，那服务生在哪儿呢？我要问问是不是点单出了问题。”  
酒吧老板连忙道歉，并且将之前园田所见的那位服务生推到了前台，训斥他：“嘿，怎么没有给客人上酒！”  
“我……”服务生也有点委屈，刚才离开的蓝发佣兵并没有说要酒啊。  
“没事你忙，我重新点吧，辛苦了。”还好这时那位棕黄色长发的女子温柔解围道。  
当老板离开后，服务生弯腰感谢时，却听见了面前柜台上钱币的响声，他瞪大了眼睛看着滚到面前的那枚金灿灿的钱币。  
“我就一个问题。”温柔的语气不见了，女子声音不带任何笑意，和之前判若两人。  
善于察言观色的服务员敏锐地感觉到对方身为上位者的不凡气质，他局促道：“您…您说。”  
“刚才那位蓝发剑士，你和她说了什么？”

 

在皇都诺萨德，刚被谈论的人并没有像书本里常用的套路一样打个喷嚏，而是正在平静地听着面前人的汇报。  
如果园田海未在场可能会倍受打击，那个半跪在地上恭敬汇报的老者，正是巴哈姆特之怒前的园田家侍卫长哈尔·科洛夫！  
“大人，的确在斯顿灵郡发现了殿下的踪迹。”虽说已是暮年，但是多年武学的修习，让哈尔依旧看起来身体健壮，此时他垂头看着手中情报卷轴，缓缓汇报道。  
在书桌后面坐着那位他效忠的家主，虽然每每看见她时都会回想起那位在灾难中死去的二小姐，但是对于哈尔来说，园田家才是最重要的一切，而那位家主，更是将他的一切复苏的恩人。  
“恩。”  
黑发如瀑，面容俊秀，轮廓英挺的女子随着年岁的逐渐增长变得眉目成熟柔和，但是如同墨玉般的眸子却依旧深沉如昔，流转间盛着一片星光，她唇畔总是带着笑意，民众说那笑容有着亲和力，下属觉得那笑容永远胸有成竹，而那些敌对者对此用狡诈来形容。  
而那位家主一概接受，如同接受那些贵族们直接私下诟病她的外号——“皇家猎犬”一样坦然。  
对于哈尔·科洛夫来说，他跟随她已经四十年之久，却从来没有看透过这个人，唯一能看明白的只有那人脸上的笑容，是面具，仅此而已。  
他不敢揭开那层面具去看，那之下或许是更深的深渊。

他听见那位大人淡淡开口：“你坐下。”那是布置命令的信号。  
“是。”他行礼后端正坐下，有些不安地等待着那人说话。  
“能得到这些消息，真是辛苦你了。”园田曜抬了抬黑眸平静道，“她的身边只剩两个人，一个六级魔法师，一个七级武者，也算得上忠心耿耿了。”  
哈尔其实并没有将情报卷轴上缴，而面前的家主依旧知道结果，仿佛一切都在她的预料中。  
“她并不会求助于地方驻军的护送帮助，虽然这是那位所希望的，无论是除掉她还是给地方换血，亦或是寻找一根能够攥在手心的导火索。”  
哈尔点点头低声道：“是，接下来是他需要用到您的时候了，我们的人也已经在斯顿灵郡待命许久了，这将会带给我们胜利。”  
“恩。”黑发女子十指交扣置于桌上，唇角连半分弧度都未变，她继续道，“那位在那里派遣的可不只是我。”  
“因为情况有变，我们要做的事情比之前简单。”  
听闻至此，哈尔心中咯噔了一下，回想起情报上多出的某行消息，有些神情僵硬了起来。  
“您是指……她雇佣了佣兵？”他开口才发觉音色干涩，连忙清了清嗓子企图掩饰过去。  
然而皆是无用功，那位家主听闻他这么说也只是略微抬了抬眼，眸中却依旧未有半分多余情绪：“嗯，那个新的A级佣兵团天启。”  
“那只不过是…几个小佣兵而已。”  
“任何变数都可能引发祸端。”园田曜的笑颜依旧优雅无害，哈尔却真正背后泛起了冷汗，他开始害怕那人的命令，却又不敢逃避任务。  
“那么，我的命令很简单，除掉那两个人，配合其他试探佣兵们，能除掉不要客气，这样也算完成了他要求的底线了。”  
“您觉得，这样可以逼迫花阳公主去寻求地方驻军的帮助吗？”哈尔只松了半口气，他犹豫道。  
黑发侯爵淡淡道，视线依旧没从自己批改的文书上离开半分：“她离堪萨斯就那么近，为何要给予别人洗牌自己领地的机会。”  
哈尔垂头表示听从，他相信面前这人已经先于他将命令送了出去，这是种隐约的警告，对于他多次隐瞒了那个消息。  
而他现在能做的只有依旧发自内心的沉默效忠而已。

“哈尔叔叔。”思索间又听见了那位大人的声音，哈尔抬起头来，等待那人开口，当喊到这个称呼的时候，证明公事已经完结。  
那么是不是可以认为那几位佣兵躲过了一劫？哈尔反而犹豫起来，不知道自己这种自私的想法是对是错。  
“如果你愿意的话，也可以去亲自确认那个叫做园田海未的少女，我的人并不会杀了她。”  
他吃惊万分，并不是因为那人少见剖白自己的某部分计划，而是因为这个“放过”的选择。  
“家主大人！为了家族着想，请您三思！我可以继续安排人直到除掉那个…园田海未！”  
哈尔半跪下坚定而决然地开口，事关重大，家族的利益永远高于一切，他效忠的是园田家主，而并非某个个人……虽然那个记忆中小小的蓝发孩童刺得他心脏隐痛。  
“不用怀疑我的想法和命令。”园田曜这样说道，并没有接受他的恳求。

“大人！那么至少趁此机会除掉那位殿下，否则家族又——”  
“哈尔。”黑发女子声音依旧平静冷漠，她制止了老者继续说下去，“你真的以为，我唯一的学生有这么简单？”  
“请恕我方才失言，大人。”老者回想起自己之前激动的言论，诚恳道歉。  
“我知道你的好意，回去休息吧，一切按照我的安排来。”  
“是……”终于，侍卫长退下离开，室内又恢复了安静，灯光替黑发女子的剪影蒙上了孤单的阴暗。  
最终她起身，转动桌上墨水盒内的羽毛笔，轻微机括响声后书桌后移推开，出现了一条密道，她取下照明水晶，在一片黑暗中走入其中。  
机括微鸣后一切又恢复了原样。

在黑暗中她可能行走了有不短的时间，沿着密道在地下穿行过十几条街道，直到眼前隐约看见一丝从缝中挤出的微光，园田曜在门上轻敲了几下后，门自动打开，她进入了那个唯一可以熟悉放松的世界。  
那是巨大的图书馆，数层书架环绕四壁，立于地面，长明不灭的萤石代替了人造的光源，将这里调整为最适合阅读的光线。  
这里是用书架构的迷宫，是能够让人流连忘返的天堂。  
她轻车熟路地绕过了许多一尘不染的书柜，直到面前再次宽敞起来，那里仅仅摆着一张宽大书桌，两把柔软椅子而已，而她的关注目标唯有一个，那就是这里的主人。  
此间的主人合上书，放松陷在柔软座椅里朝她悠闲地打招呼：“曜，消息我看了。”  
那是位银色长发的女子，面容秀气精致，气质高贵而不容侵犯。最引人注目的是那双澄澈的墨蓝双眸，当你与之对上视线时，一定会被其中蕴藏着的博大广阔、古老而美丽的世界所吸引。  
“嗯。”黑发女子终于卸下了唇畔的笑容，表情平静淡然，她走上前在银发女子身边坐下，并没有继续说话的意图。  
而这次，此间的主人似乎有意打破气氛，不放过她。  
“你放任了星轨。”  
“爱丽丝。”园田曜闭上了眼眸，淡淡呼唤了挚友的名字，“你知道的。”  
“我知道，你也知道的。”谜语一样的回答或许只有这两个人能明白其中意思。  
“我无意让她死在我的手上，那是我的唯一的学生，而且我也曾经答应过安吉拉，那是她的妹妹，也是我不得不承担的责任。”  
“而至于那位叫做海未的少女，说来可笑，我居然第一次凭借直觉决定一件事情，确定一个人的来历，虽然我并不会喜欢她带给我的惊喜，这样的惊喜只会害了我。”  
她重新睁开眼看向银发女子，对方墨蓝眸子里依旧毫无波澜，一如往常一样洞悉一切，园田曜抬手挡在了眼前，恢复了面具般的微笑：“但是，我做不到啊，爱丽丝，只有你明白。”  
“他们永远不会知道，在我听见她还活着的时候，那一刻我究竟有多么高兴。”

接下来沉默维持了很久，只听见书页重新翻动的声音，而就在她快要睡着的时候听见了挚友那句熟悉的评价，虽然距离上次听见已经时隔数日。  
“愚蠢。”  
“是啊，我早就说过，人本来就是愚蠢的生物，爱丽丝。”  
于是她给予同样的回答，安心在她身边睡去，而今晚难得将有个好梦


	24. 灯解语

魔导炮，是始于亚述时期的最可怕的武器，能够利用魔晶石在魔法阵的催动下，释放同高阶魔法师威力相当的法术，但是随着亚述的毁灭这项魔科学技术已经完全失传，如今世界各地的存在数目不超过百台，能够投入使用的更为稀少。

————《兵器发展史》

第二天启程的时候，园田海未已经恢复了正常，西木野第一次开始审视自己，对于园田海未的信任是不是真的有绚濑绘里所说那么不堪一击，还是太过于关心致使自己混乱了？但是很快她就没心情思考，将目光只放在面前这人身上。  
从诺克提斯一路尾随而来的某些不怀好意的杂鱼居然一直跟到了西亚特斯，如果不是能够确定对方是冲着那个奈良，西木野真姬更想出手解决一下这群小虫子。  
再次回到堪萨斯的时候，大家都放松了许多，或许是想到那一日的相遇，园田海未看着西木野真姬的背影淡淡地笑了笑，虽然失去了很多熟悉的人，但是这一路对于她来说有着不少收获，也算是值得珍藏的回忆了。

在进城时候，士兵们友善告知今天是堪萨斯特有的放灯节，欢迎冒险者夜间出门观看，奈良也热情地介绍了这个由小泉花阳公主为子民们准备的祈福节日，甚至大方地在城墙上预订了合适的观赏位置。  
高坂穗乃果成功联合了绘里和希，却没能邀请动真姬和海未，这两个人均以“想在旅馆”待着为由拒绝了活动，默契得让她牙痒痒。  
金发精灵看了眼好友，发现她同样对于西木野真姬表示留下毫不知情，这才放心一点，虽然认真思考一下，也不是很想理解自己到底放心什么。  
只能说上次关于这两人夜袭神殿骑士团的事情，她并不想发生第二次，准确来说更不希望园田海未继续插手进西木野的事里。

天色渐黑的时候奈良一行人离开了旅馆，西木野真姬在确定那些杂鱼果然没有停留在附近便放心地敲开了园田海未的房门，她对着疑惑不解的剑士直截了当地开口：“不介意的话，房顶也挺高，一起坐坐？”  
“恩。”蓝发剑士歪了歪头，还是同意了她的邀请。  
结果两个人在房顶上落座相顾无言，西木野真姬便开始后悔自己一时脑热喊了这人出门，她有很多问题想问，有很多关于这个人的闲事忍不住想管，但是居然一时间脑内思绪纷乱一片找不到从何起头。  
“那天的巴哈姆特，不是真正的巴哈姆特。”最终打破沉默的还是那位温和的剑士。  
红发少女没想到对方会先谈起这个，她一时不知道如何回答只能道：“因为你是龙所以能察觉？”  
“谁告诉你我是龙。”蓝发友人扬了扬唇角，笑容有些苦涩，“嘛，我只是一个算不得龙也算不得人类的存在吧。”  
真姬想到了流传至深渊的亚述帝国书册，又想到了纪念碑上印刻的名字，她难以置信看了园田海未一眼，却又害怕自己的惊异目光被难得脆弱的园田海未误会，便赶紧垂头卷起红发来。  
“我其实也不知道自己算是什么东西。”园田垂下眸子，看向街道上欢乐的人群，淡淡道。  
“你才不是东西。”一时激动的红发少女开口就发现自己说得有问题。  
“噗…”果然惹得那人失笑。  
“…总，总之，就算你是东西的话，那么也是我…”西木野卷着红发别开头去看向另外一边街道，吞吞吐吐道，“我…对我们很重要的宝物。”   
“知道了，再卷就真的变不回来咯？”蓝发剑士有些意外，不过很快笑着指了指红发缠绕的手指。  
“知…知道啦…”西木野真姬别过头去，孩子气地嘟囔了一句。

拜小插曲所赐，西木野真姬终于放松了一点，多思无益，她很快把这个话题抛到脑后，两个人开始真正地谈天说地，从军棋开始一路聊到历史，却并不意外两个人观念是如此一致和谐。  
“这世界根本不需要什么英雄，因为所有的英雄都最后会被掩埋在历史的废墟里，最后被人们津津乐道的只有悲壮的故事而已。”放灯即将开始的时候，西木野对园田海未颇有深意地说道。  
“这个世界需要的是秩序，和对于文明的完善，在能够缓解贪欲和野心的情况下，尽量将和平维持下去。”蓝发剑士屈着腿坐姿闲适，歪过头轻声表示赞同，似乎并没有听出来西木野话语中的深意。  
“所以其实这个世界需要的是优秀的统治者，在恰当的范围内给予人民自由。”红发少女站起身，抱臂看了眼无尽的星空。  
“海未，你看见了什么？”紫晶眸子内蕴含的自信光芒耀眼夺目，西木野真姬低头对上那双沉静下掩藏着同样感情的暗金眸子，缓缓道，“我看见了这个世界。”  
我看见了这个美丽而辽阔的世界，终将插遍我的旗帜。

有手覆上自己的肩膀，蓝发少女挡在了自己前面，阻碍了她的视线，一如往常般平静：“那不过只是一个世界而已，真姬。”  
那不过只是一个世界…王也不过是个棋子，园田海未终究还是会这样想的人啊，真好，我没有看错你。  
那时候她们如此相似，同样心潮澎湃，同样意气风发，会说出不一样但同样意义上的话。  
真好啊。

西木野真姬闭上眼凑近将额头相触，她握着园田海未的肩膀既是强制，又似恳求，得到了那人最温柔的回应。  
园田海未没有动，带着几分笑意承担了这一切，她闭上眼睛，轻轻抬手搭在好友的腰际，再也无言。  
堪萨斯万千灯火明亮，飞灯自民众手中升起，掠过两个人身边，将世界渲染出希望的颜色。

高坂穗乃果坐在奈良安排的最佳观景位置上，捧着瞭望镜开心地左看右看结果让她发现了那两个借故不来看放灯的人，她兴奋地拉扯着旁边的金发精灵：“嘿！绘里你看！”  
绚濑绘里没有接瞭望镜，她低吟一句对自己释放了一个鹰眼术，在看见那一幕时表情瞬间僵硬，第一次厌恶起精灵良好的视力来。  
即使漫天升起的灯火如此灿烂，也无法遮挡那两个人，对比鲜明的蓝和红被橙光所软化，万分和谐。  
绚濑绘里感觉到手脚冰凉彻骨，她忍不住自嘲低笑出声，不知道是在笑自己之前私心希望园田海未远离红发恶魔的天真，还是笑自己那不明所以的心疼。  
金发精灵将目光转向身边的紫发法师，对方也在注视着自己之前远望过的方向，似是心有所感，东条希扭过来看了她一眼，她在对方眼中看见了和自己相似的情绪，却又总有什么地方违和。  
绚濑绘里不忍再想，她疲惫叹了口气，似是说给自己听，又似说给高坂穗乃果：“真好啊，海未是那么受欢迎的人。”

越来越多的飞灯在空中汇聚成耀眼的光带，有的被风带到远方，有的在燃尽后飘落下一张张带有荧光粉的小纸条来，似是人间落雨，奈良靠坐在高台边缘，她探出手去接住了其中一张，看着上面秀气的字迹有些出神。  
“是写给自己思慕之人的祈福呢。”身后传来紫发法师的声音，奈良有些意外，却立刻转过身来，带着笑意点了点头。  
“既然是小泉花阳公主设定的节日，难道是对方也有什么思慕之人吗？”东条希毫不客气在她身边坐下。  
“…大概是？”棕黄长发的女子抬手将纸条重新扔出，低垂下眸子看着纸条朝远方继续飘去，才继续道，“不过放灯节实则起始于小泉花阳为自己的老师所举办的节日。”  
十六岁的小泉花阳为恩师筹办了节日，但是那人却没能来看，那张寄予心意的纸条随着飞灯终于熄灭，犹如那一丝期盼和希望。

东条希继续调笑奈良：“奈良的样子看起来有喜欢的人，很寂寞呀。”  
“希的直觉真好啊。”奈良怔了一下，抬眼确认对方神色如常，这才别开头不置可否地回答道。  
“那是，咱可不是一般人啊。”紫发法师突然自恋，“上至天文下论古今就连恋爱秘诀咱都能教给你！”  
奈良为她的发言无奈到不知道说什么好，最终她笑着松开了手，却不是解脱反而是更深的沦陷：“只是，那个人始终不会多看我一眼吧。”  
那个带着思慕的纸片，逐渐飞到了她再也看不见的远方。

或许过了很久，西木野才睁开眼睛，她朝后退开一步拉开了距离，脸颊还在微微泛着热度，园田海未的肯定也是，她知道园田海未也在看着她，她知道园田海未要说什么，却不敢听，也不愿听，只是转过身朝着阶梯走去：“晚安。”  
“真姬。”手腕果真被那人握住，红发少女身体一僵，她不肯回身，园田海未却颇有耐心。  
最终失败的还是西木野真姬，她轻叹一声不知是不是为了自己，却缓缓回过身来，彻底妥协。  
飞灯已经全部熄灭，能够重新看见园田海未背后星空原本的色泽，在朦胧的光影映衬下，蓝发剑士的表情比之前还要沉静柔和，唇角弧度加深，那双暗金色眸子看着她，认认真真看着她一个人。  
“就这样一直走，一起走到世界尽头去吧。”忘记那些，做西木野真姬本身吧。  
红发恶魔引以为傲的大脑反应速度彻底停滞，脑海一片空白。  
她知道她能听懂，她也知道她能明白，但是她能说什么呢？她又能让她说什么呢？  
可能花了不短的一段时间，恶魔才找回了自己的声音，她看着那双依旧沉静的眸子，终于放肆地笑出声来，笑得有眼眶再也盛不住的凉凉的液体，笑得任由它们滚落在地上，淹没在飘来的纸条里。  
红发少女一边笑着抹眼泪，一边用调侃的语气问好友：“你在说什么啊？本来就只是西木野真姬而已。”  
“啊…”不是错觉，也不是灯火太亮的反射，那双暗金色眸子里也附和地漾出和自己同样的微光，蓝发剑士松开了手带走了那些温暖，她口气温和平静就好像完全没看穿红发恶魔的强辩，“是啊，我在说什么呢？”  
“那么晚安，真姬。”这次是蓝发的少女，率先从她身边远离。   
恶魔止住了笑声，用右手握住了自己的左腕，那里仿佛还残存着对方手指的温度，那人已经离开了屋顶，她却才发现原来这里是如此空旷冷清，西木野低低道：“晚安。”  
原谅我海未，没有如同一个真正恶魔一样遵循欲望，能伸出手邀请你和我一起离开去往我的世界，因为我是西木野，这是我的宿命，也是我的野心。  
谢谢你真姬，责任并非是我们的全部，但是确实是我们最重要的部分，你不用言语，我都明了…就像明了日月东升西落的规律般清楚。  
唯有那个时候，我希望你不会出现，只需留存在我的心底，做个想念好吗，海未。  
唯有那个时候，我必会应言出现，只有我能挡在你的前面，请不必挂心，真姬。

 

大概只有高坂穗乃果会这么觉得一切如初，大家都很开心很和气，于是她的睡眠质量依旧令人羡慕——如果不是在睡梦中突然感觉到刺骨的寒意贴近自己。  
高坂穗乃果刚迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛就看见寒芒直冲而下，拜园田海未的教导所赐她几乎本能打滚避开锋芒，细长剑锋戳入被褥的声音令人心惊，按照入木程度恐怕木床都整个贯穿了吧！  
高坂穗乃果彻底清醒一把拎起长枪，她这才感觉到脸上火辣辣的疼痛，抬手一摸才发现竟然在一瞬间就被撕掉了一块皮肉，幸亏冒着的血液颜色正常并不带毒，算是逃过了一劫。  
“你是什么人！”橙发少女警惕地靠在桌角和墙边构成的死角里，用长枪对准对方，质问道。  
可惜那位身穿黑色紧身衣的面具刺客并不会回答，在高坂穗乃果的视线里有一瞬间消失，再次出现的时候就已经贴近眼前，冷漠将手中双刃刺下。  
橙发少女同一时间举枪格挡，枪身和刀刃在巨力相撞下摩擦出一连串火花，她抬腿一脚踹向不速之客腹部，却踹了个空，不速之客已经于同时消失！这可是她从来没遇见过的棘手情况！  
而直到这时，高坂穗乃果才听见低沉的哨声隐隐从旅馆的其他房间传了出来，伴随着打斗的声音，她心下焦急，却不得不留在原地警惕寻找着看不见的杀手。  
还好这一切随着房门被人匆忙推开而打断，高坂穗乃果在看见来人的一瞬间终于放松了点：“奈良？”  
“穗乃果？你没事情真得太好了！“棕黄长发女子喘着气疾步冲过来，朝她伸出手，“快离开这里！”  
橙发少女被她拉着踉跄了几步，跌跌撞撞冲出了房间：“发生什么了？”  
“长话短说说来话长！有人袭击了旅馆！”奈良一点都没有学者应有的文弱，她带着高坂穗乃果朝大厅冲去，跨过几具尸体也是面不改色。  
“不行，我应该回去救人才是！”高坂穗乃果却一个急刹车，硬生生止住了两个人步伐，焦急道。  
“蹲下。”好友的声音猝然响起伴随着轻微的弓弦拨动声，高坂穗乃果下意识蹲下，雪白色羽箭擦过发顶正中奈良的咽喉！  
橙发少女震惊回头，看见二楼平台上，金发精灵面容平静，她手中还握着长弓，俯视着自己，苍蓝眸子寒意深重。  
“穗乃果，回来。”绚濑绘里这么呼唤她。  
“绘里！那是奈良！”高坂穗乃果完全不能理解发生了什么，她紧张地抱着奈良的尸身吼道。  
“那么我是谁？”金发精灵身后转出来一个人，面容苍白虚弱无力，肩头插着一支断箭，左侧身体全被鲜血染红，因为吃痛断断续续地笑着。  
“奈良！可这个——”怀里突然一轻，尸体居然站起来了，高坂穗乃果吓得蹬着地面后退好几步，惊讶地看着尸体嗬嗬笑着往外拔箭，随即将箭甩在地上，没沾染上一丝鲜血。  
“原来是光明精灵，这一箭我记着了。”刺客的声音沙哑，他怨恨地朝着绚濑绘里说了一句后化作黑烟崩散，一瞬间消失于空气之中。  
“杀手工会。”看见这棘手的刺客消失，奈良才失力般坐到在地上，大口喘气缓解痛感。  
“够了，不要说话，其他人你也不要担心。”绚濑绘里半蹲下撕开对方的衣服查看伤口，看见箭头的倒刺深深挂在肉里，四周已经发黑，显然是含有毒素。  
橙发少女赶紧三步并作两步跑上来守在两个人身前，警惕地面对旅馆混乱的情况，这个时候她还没有看见另外几个人的身影，不禁更加担心。  
即使绚濑绘里动手很快，连肉一起剜掉了肩头断箭，棕黄橙发的女子还是疼出一身冷汗，咬紧唇才忍着没有惨叫出声。她如此坚毅，和之前柔弱的形象判若两人，引得高坂穗乃果刮目相看，更是佩服了几分。  
一个治愈术下去伤口却愈合极为缓慢。为毒液中添加如此多减缓治愈的成分感到震惊，金发精灵皱眉朝奈良快速说道：“在毒素清除前，务必保持清醒！”  
“嗯…”奈良眼神有些涣散，但是还是听从了绚濑绘里的建议，她断断续续地苦笑道，“堪萨斯城防军快来了，我们必须立刻离开这里。”  
“为什么？”高坂穗乃果有些不解，明明是受害者为什么像是个逃犯一样慌着跑路？  
奈良没有回答，她只是固执看着绚濑绘里，重复道：“必须，绝对不能被发现。”  
“我答应——”最后一字还未出口，绚濑绘里便感知到什么扭过头去。  
一扇大门被谁用武技炸飞出去老远，两个黑衣刺客从里面重重摔了出来，面无表情的红发少女出现在门口，她衣着整齐似是还没有睡下，只是缓慢走到其中一个爬起来打算逃走的刺客身边，黑色长刀由上而下挥击，将对方脖颈切断。  
脸上被溅上了几滴鲜血，恶魔抬手擦拭却晕染出一片凶煞之气，她冷淡地点了点头，歪头看向东条希的房门，轻唤一声：“希，不要玩了。”  
火蛇应声从内爆发将刺客们烧得狼狈逃窜，年轻的紫发法师从门内缓缓走出，无视四周刺客们被火蛇缠绕发出惨叫，缓缓来到伙伴们面前，掩唇轻笑：“都在啊。”  
“海未不在，她去我的随从那里了，那边似乎需要帮助。”奈良勉强接话道，她闭上眼睛，以掩饰紫眸中的浓浓杀意。  
绚濑绘里很短地犹豫了一下， 她背起了奈良道：“海未会追上我们的，我们走。”  
“走。”高坂穗乃果不会表示反对，东条希更不会，而令人意外的是西木野真姬居然也没有，只是这么冷冷道。  
她们在混乱救火人群的掩护下悄然离开。

在位于皇都诺萨德的府邸中，老者正在恭敬朝含笑的园田曜汇报。  
“如您所料殿下失踪了，我们的人及时撤退没有人死亡，还顺便解决了几个其他人派出的杀手。”  
即使见识过多次这位大人的手段，哈尔依旧会时有心惊，比如说在面对己方人的备用命令居然是杀害同为杀手的其他小队时。  
时至凌晨，书房的灯火却依旧亮着，黑发女子一边低头在文书上写着什么，一边赞扬道：“嗯，干得漂亮，你们是，她也是。”  
“那么您要怎么告知二殿下呢？”老者大着胆子询问道。  
“为什么要告诉他？“园田曜撑头看了眼老者，丝丝缕缕的黑发顺着脸颊弧线垂落在白皙的手腕上，她放下了笔，坐直了身体，平静道，“我的任务已经完成了，我们没有任何损失，至于其他家族的损失，不会记在我的账目上。”  
黑发女子低头继续写着什么，口气漫不经心：“确认她活着的消息，我以为你会高兴才是。”  
“我是很高兴…”老者咬了咬牙跪下，“但是她究竟抵不过园田家的重要性。”  
“本来就没有可比性，哈尔。”园田曜再次抬起了眸子，黑眸深沉毫无感情，重复道，“毫无任何可比性。”  
“她跟随着花阳，便是对于花阳的保障，而我的学生必定明了这点，她只会将底牌用得更好。”  
“当她将园田海未带到这里，纳入阵营的时候，便是对于她最大的考验。”  
“我想看看我可爱的妹妹究竟能保持本心多少年。”


	25. 最陌生的人

在神谱中，有一位上位神灵的神力比拟三位至高神，他战功赫赫脾气暴躁，正如同他的称号，他酷爱战争，喜爱粉碎敌人的感觉，虽然和许多神祇性格上不和，但是却非常尊敬三位至高神，他是战神古尔哈特。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷》

接下来的行程走得磕磕绊绊，并不顺利，用东条希的话大概是“终于表现得像个A级任务，而不是走后门旅行团了”。  
那些杀手们犹如惹人厌恶的蚊蝇般层出不穷，而奈良也第一次表现出了自己极为固执的一面，她拒绝接受任何前往城卫军报备的行为，甚至拒绝前往教会做出治疗，宁愿拖着一直未能愈合完全的伤口前行，将自己和佣兵们置于非常危险的状态下。  
而面对杀手们前仆后继的疯狂行为，即使是喜爱杀戮的恶魔也会觉得厌烦，即使是最为开朗活跃的高坂穗乃果，也会变得沉默，变得神情坚毅，变得更加毫不留情。  
这一切都被奈良看在眼里，她最终决定阻止这一切继续发生，她不能接受自己和佣兵们好不容易建立起来的信任关系崩塌，那么终于轮到自己展示自己的部分信任了。  
在伤口终于愈合之后，她在篝火旁边用还带着虚弱的声音向着大家道歉，承诺将会支付三倍酬金，并且在佣兵们没有询问的时候，说出了自己的秘密。  
“很抱歉隐瞒了各位。”火光的照耀给她苍白的脸上带来几丝血色，或许是因为有些紧张，她抿了抿唇，声音不由自主细弱了几个声调，“在下小泉花阳，西亚特斯帝国的公主。”  
这倒是可以解释为什么会被人追杀了…嗯……嗯个头啊！为什么会有人追杀一位公主？  
即使是西木野真姬也为这个并不太出乎意料的身份应景地挑了挑眉，唯有后来追上众人的园田表情平静，甚至到了死寂的地步，她将手伸进怀里，紧紧攥紧了那枚坚硬的徽章，思绪回到了拿到它的时候。

是的，她早就知道奈良的真实身份，在第一次刺杀发生的时候，在她冲进那两位侍从房间却看见尸体的时候，一位黑暗精灵刺客还在不慌不忙泼洒着油妄图毁尸灭迹。  
东条希那边冲出的巨大火蛇，节省了刺客点火的功夫，他在火光里和园田海未对峙着，既没有上前攻击，也不打算退缩离去。  
“你…”是不是有什么想要对我说的？蓝发剑士话并未出口，只是握紧了长剑在逐渐炙热起来的室温里皱了眉。  
“园田海未。”刺客的声音在烧灼的噼啪声里显得有点模糊不清，带着几分苍老的嘶哑，他极其放肆地打量着少女，“很像。”  
暗金色眸子里顿时流露出几分难以置信，园田海未似乎在纷乱的线头里抓住了一缕，她咬牙抬起手中长剑指向黑暗精灵，冷冰冰道：“说清楚！”  
“雇主让我传话予你。”黑暗精灵嗬嗬笑着，躲藏在面具后的暗红眼眸里带着几分玩味的笑意，他将一枚徽章随手扔在地上，一直滚到了园田海未脚边。  
蓝发少女迟疑了一下，还是将视线离开刺客，低头扫视徽章，趁此机会刺客抽身而上，手中双刃毫不留情朝着她头颅斩下！  
“呲——”双刃绞中雪白长剑，划出一连串火花，园田海未一脚踩住徽章，双手握剑将对方甩了出去砸向墙壁。  
那位刺客却能够及时卸去力道，仿佛羽毛般地点了点正在坍塌的墙壁翻身落地，他收回了双刃笑道：“传话如下。”  
刺客清了清嗓子，将要求转达的话语原封不动传达而出：“离那位公主殿下远点，不要踏入皇都。”  
话音刚落，刺客的身形已经消失在空气中，园田海未的瞳孔瞬间卸去伪装化为竖瞳，这次能够隐约看清刺客行动的轨迹，在确认对方并没有朝着自己进攻才弯腰去捡地上那枚徽章。  
但是很快她又听见刺客回来的轻笑声：“对了，那徽章算是罪证，不过我觉得你不会上缴。”  
火舌已经撩到身边，屋内不能再继续待下去，园田海未用剑劈斩出一条路，她找到了绚濑绘里留给她的标记，成功在城外和伙伴们汇合，告诉他们随从死亡的消息。  
从那天起她尽力伪装自己，但那枚徽章却在胸口硌得生疼，总是提醒她不想明了的事物依旧客观存在，从触及那一瞬间她就为章纹所疑惑甚至为之战栗。  
那枚徽章上的独角兽她十分熟悉，或者说过于熟悉——那是园田家的徽章。  
所以那位刺客说对了，她不会将徽章交出去，无论是真是假她都只会相信自己的双眼。

“海未？”被绚濑绘里从沉思中唤醒的时候，小泉花阳都已经躺下休息了，蓝发剑士用眼神询问好友为什么呼唤自己。  
绚濑绘里其实早就发觉挚友的状态不对，但她误以为还是因为那天看灯时候自己看见的那一幕，心下更是难过万分，勉强笑着道：“原本还以为你要值夜才在这里坐着，但是看样子你只是发呆？”  
“嗯…”对于好友的关心，园田海未莫名有些愧疚，她扯了扯嘴角，“那么顺势就让我来值夜吧？”  
“不行。”没等绚濑绘里说话，身后传来比平时略低一些的熟悉声音,红发少女主动在火堆旁坐下，面对着她和绚濑绘里。  
园田海未果然如同她所料那样没有出声，绚濑绘里有些疑惑对方少见的主动表态，但她不便询问，就点头同意了。  
其实园田海未不是不想抗议，只是红发恶魔赤裸裸地威胁她道：“我对一些消息很感兴趣，你希望我多问问你吗？趁着你不休息？”  
面对西木野真姬那日后难得的关心和亲近，蓝发剑士一句话也不敢说，她乖乖起身走到穗乃果身边躺下，动作流畅而毫不犹豫,绚濑绘里看看面无表情的西木野，看看已经躺倒只露出半缕蓝毛的园田海未，在心里默默叹气。  
至少睡觉把剑取下来啊，你贩剑的吗！

 

人总是要学会苦中作乐，虽然说在这种时候不太恰当，但是看着穗乃果已经可以将这种消耗精力的行动称之为磨练，为武技的精进而欢呼雀跃的时候，每个人都这么想到。  
只是从第一次手上沾染敌人鲜血起，那个笑容还是多少染上了尘埃，再也无法擦拭干净了。  
她已经可以毫不犹豫地寻找出敌人的弱点，将其击破，园田海未说的没错，她是天生的适合战斗者，更有着几位好友，特别是绘里和真姬的细心指导。  
但是现在的她却无法对眼前的这群人痛下杀手，这些聚集在皇都外镇森林的人不如称之为暴民更妥当一些，他们衣衫褴褛，年龄最小的看起来不过和自己一般大，而年长的甚至已经胡子花白。  
在年轻的枪兵看来，这群人显然是又穷又饿疯掉了！你看那位老人他甚至颤巍巍到连手中农用耙子都握不紧！更别提刺杀一个人了！他居然还想把那种东西往自己身上戳！  
对于弱者的同情在高坂的心里占了上风，面对那一双双通红的眼睛，她尽可能缩小了自己的步伐，悄悄朝后退了一步。  
但是很快就感觉到一道要将她盯穿的锋锐视线，不管是来源于谁，高坂穗乃果都求饶般缩了缩脖子，她装可怜这招屡试不爽，连园田海未都只能再严厉几句，还说不定会被一脸同情的绚濑绘里劝开。  
小泉花阳脸色还带着大病初愈的苍白，她面对这样怪异的突发情况，没有丝毫失措，或者说，从她说明自己身份的时候，她就不必太过于掩饰自己，竭力维持一个不问世事的学者形象。  
更何况，学者这个名词不如说她一贯讨厌。  
小泉花阳浅紫色的眼眸冷静地扫过围着几个人的暴民们，咳了一声示意自己人暂时不要行动。

“你们是什么地方的人？”友好的笑容显然十分有魅力，面对小泉花阳的询问，有人犹豫了一下决定回答她的问题。  
“伊西利安。”暴民当中竟然还有女孩子，怯生生地回答后很快被大人推到了后面训斥。  
听见孩子的啜泣声，小泉花阳略微皱了皱眉，看似表面还算平静的她心里却已经掀起了滔天巨浪。伊西利安？人族双国现在联合治理的郡城，发生了什么？  
“和她废话做什么！不是那人说这里一定会有贵族通过吗！看起来你是她们领头的吧，我们什么也不要，只要把钱交出来就好！拼一拼总好过饿死吧！”不知道是谁振臂一呼，顿时那些人都响应了起来，激动得利器都快要戳到站在最前面的园田海未脸上了。  
小泉花阳却在话里抓住了关键点，她确定了这是针对性的行为，却并非是针对自己，看起来回去要好好查查了。  
但这些毕竟也算是治下的子民，她不能罔顾这点而动手。  
一时间没有得到她命令，园田海未看也不看那些激动的人，只是冷漠地站在原地，其他几个人虽然未将这些人放在眼里，但是心里却也十分疑惑——这种大批量的流民徘徊在皇城周边，城卫军到底是干什么吃的？现在居然还不出现。  
时间一分一秒过去，城卫军依旧没有出现，为了避免越是拖延越有可能将造成无可挽回的后果，小泉花阳抬了抬下巴示意解决掉他们。  
园田海未却动作一僵回头看向远方的道路，那里隐隐扬起了一片尘埃飞屑，密集而整齐的马蹄声践踏过大地朝着这边飞快奔驰而来！  
暴民们显然也听见了雄壮而威武的骑兵行进声，领头的人面面相觑，一时竟然一片骚动不知该往何处躲藏。  
超过百名骑兵携带杀伐之气而来，将还未能逃命的暴民分割包裹，训练有素。  
西木野微微眯眼仔细看着他们身上比城卫军要更加精良的装备估算着战力——铠甲鲜亮，头盔上的翎羽雪白，长长的马刀和短弓一起挂在马上，每位骑兵都披着一条红色的披风，能够清楚看见上面用金色勾勒出西亚特斯皇家特许的郁金香纹路。  
小泉花阳也略微惊讶，眼前的这支军队竟然是守卫皇室的禁卫军！从不离开皇都的军队怎么会出现在这里？  
她心下沉了沉，想到了一人，一时竟然不知道是喜是悲。

一时间除了铠甲的几声碰撞就是暴民的求饶，但是将暴民控制后，带头的骑兵一声喝止令所有人安静了下来，唯有从骑兵后方传来一人一马的单骑声音清晰无比。  
园田海未用余光扫了一眼小泉花阳，发现这位一直处变不惊的公主殿下竟然在紧张，她不由自主地将腰背挺直了一些，眼中闪烁过几丝不知道是期盼还是难过的复杂神情。  
骑兵们默不作声地分开，将首领让到了最前方。  
园田海未看向那位被银甲遮蔽的军官，她身材在一群高大骑兵中显得有些纤细，很明显是位女性，内衬的蓝色长袍布料昂贵，铠甲繁琐的纹路证明她身份的不凡，她的披风和骑兵们的不同，上面银色的独角兽高抬起前足，仿佛要重踏敌人。  
那独角兽太熟悉了，园田海未想到了答案，她幅度极大地抬头看向马上的军人，似乎在窥探头盔下的真面目，可惜对方连一个眼神都吝啬给她，只是盯着小泉花阳一个人。  
“回来了？”那位贵族军官开口，声音和园田海未有着极高的相似度，却要更为柔和一些。  
随着她这么一声呼唤，小泉花阳脑内一片空白，她下意识攥紧了自己的手，而骑兵们下马整齐划一地跪下。  
绚濑绘里挑了挑眉，这些骑兵来之前显然是被交代过什么，竟然人人沉默并未公开小泉花阳的身份，她敏锐地感觉到这位遮掩面目的军官和园田海未有着不能言说的相似性，所以更添几分好奇。  
小泉花阳很清楚来人的想法，所以她也不表态，只是显得分外局促，之前的成熟全都消散如云烟，她抬头看着马上的骑士小声地“嗯”了一声。  
似乎是被她局促的样子逗到了，骑士在头盔下面的笑声显得有些沉闷，那位贵族摘下了头盔弯腰朝着小泉花阳伸出手去：“上来。”  
除了园田海未，几乎所有佣兵都发出了失礼的惊呼！

黑发如瀑顺着弯腰的动作流泻而下，那位贵族有着一张成熟而不失英气的脸庞，漆黑却璀璨的眸子如同深渊般不见底，难以窥视其中分毫，她唇畔的笑容优雅自信每一丝弧度都无懈可击，堪称贵族的典范。  
如果说这些还不足以让她们惊叹，那么与园田海未有着九分相似度的容貌呢？如果再年轻一点，那明明就是一个人啊！  
黑发女子将小泉花阳拉上马背姿势亲密地保护着她，轻声道：“虽然我也不喜欢这样的盔甲，但是为了陛下的要求，还请稍微将就一下。”  
骑兵们得到了她的指令，将暴民押解去邻郡，她便打算带着小泉花阳离开，只可惜小泉花阳还惦记着佣兵们，赶快拽了拽那人手握的缰绳：“请…请稍等！”  
黑发骑士看了眼佣兵们，明了公主殿下想要说什么，便跳下骏马朝着佣兵们深深弯腰：“谢谢你们的护送。”  
佣兵们还以佣兵之礼，园田海未从欠身中抬起身的时候，听见小泉花阳在对那位骑士说话，带着几分笑意：“您不觉得，这位佣兵和您很像吗？”  
蓝发剑士心中有些难受，胸腔里心脏在疯狂跳动，似是期待对方说出个答案来。  
随即，那人的视线平静地扫视过她，未曾泛起一次波澜，她解下腰间钱袋双手递向蓝发的少女，口气赞同地回答道：“嗯，是很像。”  
是很像……仅此而已吗？园田海未在心中苦笑，却用尽全力让表情自然，她双手接过了钱袋，以天启团长的身份表示谢意。  
她不用说，她也不会问，这笔钱是奖励，仅此而已。

骑士转身毫不留恋地利索上马接回了缰绳，摆摆手向佣兵们作别，掉转过马头的时候却再次被怀里的公主阻止，虽然仅仅只是小幅度扯了扯她的手腕。  
在园田海未眼里黑发贵族似是有些无奈地叹了口气，再次因为公主而拨回马头，对等候城卫军到来的骑兵们下了新的命令：“让四匹马出来给这些佣兵们，要陪同去往帝都。”  
怀中的棕发女子赞同地点了点头，两个人凑在一起看起来分外和谐。  
马匹很快交付到佣兵手上，园田海未却握着缰绳有些心不在焉，虽然一切似乎走在符合自己想法的路线上，但是那层紧贴在心脏上的阴霾却挥之不去。  
“你不想去往诺萨德？”黑发女子平静的声音在她前方响起，成熟而磁性，没有丝毫贵族的架子，仿佛闲谈家常般平易近人。  
园田海未一时竟有些想要落泪，她暗自咬牙阻止了这种可能的发生，抬起头来，第一次，和那人对上了视线。  
暗金色和黑色有了第一次交融，同样安静而默无声息。

“并不是这样的，大人。”蓝发剑士翻身利落上马，摇头示意。  
“嗯。”骑士点了点头，再无第二眼对视，她拨转马头，率先离去，骑兵们紧随其后。  
“是她吗？”佣兵们跟在骑兵们的后面时，红发恶魔传音进了她的脑海，虽是疑问的口气，却胸有成竹。  
金发精灵随后开口，她没打算像是西木野真姬般传音询问，公开的问题引得其他几个人纷纷注目一脸淡然的蓝发剑士：“海未，她是谁？”  
虽然高坂穗乃果没有察觉问题的不对劲，但是园田海未知道，既然挚友选择开口对她询问，那么一定是心里有足够的猜测，对此她只能回答，即使是用最陌生的口气。  
不过她们，本来就是最陌生，却本应该最熟悉的人。

“园田曜。”她从来没想过有一天自己能够在面见之后，还如此平静地吐露出这个名字，蓝发少女甚至为此还露出了一个对待陌生人的礼仪式笑容，“西亚特斯帝国的侯爵，小泉花阳公主的老师。”  
如果你真的是我的姐姐，那么你能够把真相留给我去查看吗？  
园田海未突然想起了黑暗精灵传递而来的警告——永远不要接近帝都。  
不，我想可能你只是想杀死我吧。  
我期待着。


	26. 夜询

在上古时期，各个种族和职业都拥有着具有灵魂约束力的誓言，但是随着诸神的逐渐隐退，大陆的几次崩碎，各族的多次分裂，誓言的约束力终于被遗失，但在试炼之地宣读誓言，据说还具有相同的效力。

————《上古誓言考察》

皇都诺萨德——西亚特斯帝国的政治和商业的中心，即使是住在西亚特斯的高坂穗乃果也第一次来到的地方。  
身为皇族居住的都城，诺萨德无疑是一座气势非凡的军事要塞，装备精良的城卫军在城门和塔楼上捍守着安宁，街道上也时不时有士兵排列成一队巡回而过。  
但是铁器的冰冷颜色却并没有阻碍这座城市的勃勃生机，街道两边鳞次栉比的房屋窗台上铺满了绿色藤蔓，即使在冬日里依旧展露着绿意，行色匆匆的人们也都会在遇见熟人时停下来友好交谈几句，面对巡逻的卫兵也会后退几步躲开以示敬意，卫兵们则会回礼，气氛融洽。  
园田海未她们入城的时候并没有引起太大轰动，这座城市接见过太多来自世界各地，来自不同种族的冒险者，他们或是形态各异千奇百怪，或是声名远扬，而天启的小佣兵们呢？用小泉花阳的话反而是“你们太平凡了”。  
当然这是好事，对于想要隐蔽自己的某些人而言。

那位公主殿下自从来到了黑发贵族的身边，就显得文静了起来，只是偶尔还会如同冒险途中一样打趣开玩笑，很快又惴惴不安地看几眼园田曜，明明没有得到对方的批评，却还是像小时候那样提心吊胆。  
她也觉得自己有点可笑，只能更多地和佣兵们说话来缓解有段时间没见面后再次见面的依赖感。  
一遍一遍提醒自己，却一遍遍败给思念，真是没用啊，小泉花阳。

园田曜将佣兵们安排在城里最好的旅店，她表示所有费用由她来出，这是对于她们送回自己学生的感谢，随后告辞离去。  
她自始至终除了必要的交谈外，并没有什么想要和这些小佣兵闲聊的举措，只是转身离开的时候，多看了一眼西木野真姬和绚濑绘里，似乎别有深意。  
小泉花阳替自己老师打哈哈，说她一向公务繁忙今天能够细心陪我们折腾这么久已经实属罕见了。她本来想一直和佣兵们待在一起，可惜身份有别，她虽然不必住在皇宫里，却也要先去向父亲问好，再去外宅休息，便只好遗憾道别离开。  
自打园田曜走后，蓝发剑士心里很不是滋味，在伙伴们闹腾一会儿都回去各自休息后还跑出来点了几杯烈酒，打算麻痹一下自己心头激烈涌动的情绪。  
她也觉得自己这行为颇为孩子气且可笑，甚至还十分可悲，但是每每想到那张和自己近似的脸的时候，就完全克制不住那种想要问个究竟的冲动——现在还不是时候，她只能这么一次次提醒自己。

皇都一贯有着宵禁，园田海未明知道这点，却因为一时情绪难以自制而大胆了许多。她喝完最后一杯酒后绕过人群独自朝门口走去想要透透气，看见她的服务员们也没有阻拦。  
毕竟不会惹上什么大事，这里是皇都，即使是真被巡逻队逮着也不过就是一顿教训外带罚款而已，更何况聪明的巡逻队更知道如何绕着不想惹的人走。  
园田海未毕竟还比较清醒，所以并没有走太远，只是顺着旅馆旁边的小道跑去看那些被佣兵们寄养在这里的地行龙，作为有着迅猛利爪和厚重鳞片的野兽，他们一直是大型佣兵团最爱的骑乘工具之一。  
并不是因为这些庞大凶恶的猛兽在园田海未眼里很好看，只是她想找一个有那么几丝龙类气息的地方静一静，这或许会让她有几分回到龙域的感觉，虽然那里永远能看见映亮整个洞穴的金黄火焰，而现在她面前只有夜色深重。  
动物是比人类敏锐得多的生物，所以当她到来的时候，几只地行龙都显得有些畏惧，朝后退了退，却没敢发出吼叫声。  
蓝发剑士在靠近笼门的地方盘腿坐了下来，和地行龙们保持了适当的距离，开始思考接下来的去向，和怎么才能在园田曜那里得到真相。

很快她的思考就被打断了，她感觉到有什么温热的源头凑近了，伴随着地行龙粗重的呼吸声，手背被轻舔了一下，园田海未侧过身去，看见一只刚刚成年的小地行龙迅速朝后退了一步，仿佛刚才表示友好的举动并不是它做出来的。  
栅栏之间的缝隙很大，园田海未笑了笑将手伸进去，示意它凑过来，犹豫了一下后，小地行龙迅速凑过脑袋，任由蓝发少女轻轻按了几下，躺倒在地上舒服得打呼噜。  
蓝发的少女一边下意识按摩着小龙的脑袋，一边继续分心思索刚才被打断的事情。  
只是总有碍事的人靠近，园田海未听见有重物落于笼上的声音，笼子的框架瞬间被压弯，地行龙发出畏惧的呜咽骚动了起来，小地行龙更是迅速退到了角落里，她隐约觉得这种气息有些熟悉，皱了皱眉起身查看。  
月光下，橙色短发的少女穿着一袭黑色劲装，蹲坐在笼子顶上，带着天真的笑意望着她，金绿色的眸子在暗沉夜色中依旧闪闪发亮，犹如野兽。她朝着蓝发少女伸出手来，笑嘻嘻道：“园田海未，我家主人请你走一趟。”

园田海未仔细注视着那双眸子，心下疑窦丛生。那绝对不算是正常人类的眼睛，她身上的气息又分外熟悉，只是按照年龄来看，却无法从对上入世名册。  
虽然对方身上没有杀气，但是仍旧是十分危险的人物。园田海未这次出门并没有带上任何武器，于是她向后不动声色退了半步，心下有了新的盘算。  
她看了眼不远处依旧还有几盏灯微亮的旅馆，言语平静：“要是我说拒绝呢？”  
“哎呀这可就麻烦了。”橙发少女跳下笼子的动作比之前轻了很多，她挠了挠头露出苦恼的表情，原地转了几圈。  
园田海未看着她极其坦诚地将后背露给表现出敌意的自己，一时间不知道面前这人是对于自己实力太有自信，还是太过于单纯以至于到了愚蠢的地步。  
“可是她要求我必须带你回去呀，如果你不同意，那就——”园田海未完全没有感觉到对方使用武技，却在一瞬间眼前出现了对方放大的拳头，带着颇具威势的破风声，“打晕你带回去也一样！”  
这是什么蛮横的想法？这到底是谁教出来的？蓝发少女原本还有空余吐槽，却在抬起右臂格挡时手臂处传来剧烈的痛感，她一瞬间瞪大了眼眸，显得有些吃惊，朝后倒退了一步，旋身抵住橙发少女的手臂，左手握住对方的肩膀，利用腰背的力量将她整个甩了出去！  
橙发少女在半空中扭转了身体落地，园田海未很清楚自己用了多少力道，而从橙发少女在地上砸出的浅坑来看，如果是正常人现在她的腿可以能已经被冲击力击打到麻痹了！  
但是橙发少女只是蹬了蹬腿露出惊讶的表情看了看蓝发剑士，眼神中燃起了战意，园田海未的右臂还略微有些麻痹，她不动声色将这只手背在身后，抬起左手朝前勾勾手指，示意对方再来。  
“你要是能够碰到我，我就跟你走。”她这么说道，决心试探到底。  
土系法术的防御盾开始围绕着园田海未旋转，她也没有使用召唤器灵的打算，这是园田海未给予对方的相同尊重。  
在她看来，面前这位神奇的少女似乎肉体力量足以比拟七阶武士，但是使用器灵的能力却几乎没有，力量的爆发方式更是较为简单——正如同魔兽。

橙发少女在说话的一瞬间就弓身窜了过来，拧动腰背由上朝下，毫无花哨的一拳砸上了护盾：“你说的！”  
园田海未在淡金色盾牌光晕映衬下，清晰看见和盾牌冲击的手臂上逐渐出现的变化，她难以置信地抬起头对上了那双竖瞳的眼睛，一时间竟然有些恍惚。  
盾牌在可怕的力道下出现裂痕并且飞快扩大，园田海未抬手撤掉盾牌，直接握住了少女的拳头，整个人被轰击着朝后退去，每一步都在地上踩出深深的脚印，最后重重砸在了石墙上，压出了半个人形凹陷。  
“啊啊啊对不起！”橙发少女显然被吓到了，以为自己打伤了园田海未。  
这次的动静显然是闹大了，园田海未已经听见巡逻队的呼喝声，旅馆的灯火也陆续点燃，她甩开还握在掌中少女的拳头，迅速擦去唇边朝外渗出的血迹，低喝道：“没事，走。”  
橙发少女立刻反应了过来，拉住她几个腾跃间朝着远处奔去：“好，好的！”

如果说这么大的动静完全没有引起绚濑绘里的注意，那简直是个笑话，精灵的视力使得她全程观看了这场争斗，只是她无法分心替园田海未应付，只能从窗前回过身来，看向屋内的不速之客。  
那是一位端坐在床边的美丽少女，穿着女仆的制式黑裙，金发齐肩，面无表情地抬头看着精灵，将手中的信件朝桌上推了推，默不作声地打了个手势示意绚濑绘里收下。  
她身上只有很微弱时断时续的魔力气息，也正是因为太过于普通平凡，所以在金发精灵的房间里待了许久都没人察觉，绚濑绘里进门看见她还吓了一跳，但是她很快认出了这位少女。  
绚濑绘里见过她，在s级任务发布之前，正是这位少女寻找到在诺萨德的佣兵工会休息的自己，用丰厚的条件要求自己成为这趟旅行的向导。  
绚濑绘里直到目前为止还在疑惑雇主的身份，她仅仅知道雇主希望能够将这趟任务探查的所有事情都告诉她，为此甚至允许她提出一个放在公告上的消息交换——她选择了那枚指环。  
而在她重新回到皇都诺萨德之后，这位雇主犹如在自己身边安有耳目般追踪而来，她终于打算和自己见面了，正好，绚濑绘里也想见见这样的一位奇人，更何况她还身负佣兵们关于佣金的补偿所托。

她将信件接了过来，用于封口的火漆印刻着自己有些眼熟的家族纹路——独角兽和鸢尾花，她回想了一下，突然想起今天路过主街道时候，有一家商铺挂着这个标志的旗帜，而且园田曜的披风上似乎也是这个标志？  
难道是园田曜？绚濑绘里被自己的猜想吓了一跳，她拆开信封，里面是一张银白色的请帖，字迹秀雅。但是更令绚濑绘里诧异的是，这封信的用语居然是精灵语，还是更为早期的上古精灵文字，写着邀请她跟随女仆过去见一面。  
难道在诺萨德之中还有认识上古文字的古老精灵族遗族居住吗？那么就肯定不是园田曜了。  
当发现有可能是同族时候，精灵有些欣喜，这种喜悦甚至压倒了警惕心，她看着那位女仆点了点头：“我跟你一起去。”  
面无表情的女仆依旧没有说话，她转过身去朝前走去，脚步轻灵。  
绚濑绘里想了想，还是留了张字条压在枕头下面，以备不时之需，随后跟上，两个人静悄悄消失在了旅馆外面的大街上。  
而绚濑绘里没有看见的是，她离开之后，相隔不远的东条希房间也随之亮起了明灯，西木野真姬和东条希两个人衣着整齐，互相看了一眼，随后东条希点了点头。

园田海未跟着橙发少女七拐八绕走出很远，她有些疑惑地发现少女竟然将她带到了靠近护城河边的平民居所，只是按照这个孩子所说，那个人怎么也不该在这里停留啊！  
少女带着她踏入一间有些破旧的酒屋，值夜的伙计懒洋洋地看了眼这两个人就继续昏昏欲睡，而园田海未一脸无语地看着那位橙发少女三步并作两步踏着摇摇欲坠的楼梯窜上了二楼，只好跟上。  
楼上只有一人独坐，捧着杯子，穿着极其平凡朴素的白色长袍，看着窗外发呆。  
“凛？让你送给老师的东西送到了吗？”听见脚步声，棕色长发的女子笑着回过头来，却在看见园田海未的时候一脸茫然，显然不知道该说什么好。  
“那个，殿…那个，你让这孩子找我来有什么事吗？”感觉到这位公主殿下的表情不像是作伪，园田海未一时也茫然了起来。  
两人震惊脸相对，一时无言。

先回过神来的是小泉花阳，她转向旁边已经伸手开始摸水果吃的少女，黑着脸亲切询问：“凛？能解释一下吗？我记得就算是请那位蓝发佣兵团长过来，也应该是明天的事情？”  
橙发少女眨了眨金绿色眸子，叼着果子无辜歪头道：“哎？明天吗？你不说是请她过来吗？”  
棕发女子扶额抬起手捏了一把凛的脸当做批评，无力道：“好吧算我没说日期，可是这么晚怎么能拉人过来？”  
“没事。”园田海未看着这主仆两个人闹腾，觉得面前的这位殿下离高高在上的形象越来越远，她轻咳了一声打断了两个人继续，拉开一张椅子，在花阳对面大方坐下。  
小泉花阳对于她的处变不惊颇为赞赏，含笑将另外一个杯子朝她推了过去：“这里面也没有什么喝的，只能委屈你喝水了。”  
“喝水就已经是再好不过的事情，殿下不要客气。”园田海未客气道  
“容我介绍一下，这是我的私人侍卫长，星空凛。”听见小泉花阳呼唤，原本叼着果的橙发少女立刻站直了身体，朝着园田海未敬礼，脸颊鼓鼓的样子像是仓鼠。  
“侍卫长吗？”园田海未不动声色接过杯子轻抿一口，将视线从星空凛身上移开，“单凭肉体力量可以打伤我，殿下的这位侍卫可不是一般人。”  
棕发女子愣了愣，严肃回头看一脸惊慌的星空凛：“凛！你怎么还打伤人了！”  
“是她让我动手嘛…”凛吓了一跳，委屈嘟囔道。  
园田海未好气又好笑地打圆场道：“是我让她动手的，没事。”  
看见两个人都这么说，小泉花阳只好回过身来，对园田海未歉意道：“真是抱歉，凛是野兽养大的孩子，我捡到她的时候，大概是十年前，她似乎是被人抛弃了，在桥下缩着，一句话也不会说，现在虽然兽性已脱，但是还会有时候控制不住自己的力道，我也想将她送到什么地方练习武技，压制一下本性，但是却都不合适她。”  
“嗯，当然不适合。”园田海未摩挲了一下光滑的杯子，用自语的声音说了一句后，才继续问道，“殿下，你为什么会在这里？”  
“因为家里很乱。”谈及此处，小泉花阳有些为难地笑了笑，低下头沉默片刻，才轻声道，“有很多人盯着那里，很乱。”  
“有时候，或许只有独自一人才是比较自由的，海未了解那种感觉吗？”  
蓝发剑士看着一脸诚挚望向自己的公主殿下，轻轻摇了摇头：“殿下是否知道，有时候人多也算是一种幸福？”  
“或许吧。”棕发女子将视线转向杯中澄澈的水，“说到底我们都是各自觉得对方身在福中不知福。”  
园田海未没有再说话，两个人只是各怀心事，让气氛变得更加沉静，星空凛百无聊赖趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡，蓝发少女颇有耐心等待着小泉花阳再次开口，她坚信这位殿下依旧有话要讲。  
“你接下来要去哪里呢？”果然在换上一壶新茶的时候，小泉花阳看向蓝发剑士询问道。  
“不知道。”蓝发少女放下杯子，还小心翼翼用小指垫了一下，让杯子接触桌面的时候没有发出半点声音，她摇了摇头，“但是既然接下了天启佣兵团这份责任，我也希望能做得好一些。”  
“那么，海未，是否愿意留在帝都发展？毕竟你的佣兵团也算是我的救命恩人，在这里有什么发展所需要的东西我也会尽力提供。”  
听见这句话的园田海未没有立刻答应如此诱人的提议，她只是认真盯着小泉花阳紫色的眸子，直到她确定在里面只看见了善意和真挚为止。

比起园田海未这边和谐友好的气氛，绚濑绘里却觉得自己见到的是个大麻烦。她因为自己的好奇心坐进了雇主的书房里，要应对令她感到棘手的交谈对象。  
那位店主坐在椅子上，此时已经放下了书本平静地看着她。  
金发精灵实在害怕那样的眼神，那种看透一切视世界不过如同沧海一粟的眼神，令她感觉到了一种压迫，虽然面前这位有着美丽面容的年轻女子本身似乎并不具有任何威胁性。  
不是精灵这点让她分外失望，这时和那位送信而来女仆面容一模一样的女仆端上了茶杯，欠身的时候绚濑绘里看见了她脖子后面的编号写着“9”，这种给活人编号的方式，让她对于面前的人开始有些厌恶。  
银发女子却只是端起杯子，露出了难以察觉的友好微笑，隔着腾起的雾气连那双墨蓝色眸子看起来也温暖几分，她缓缓开口，依旧是用着古老的精灵语：“我知道你在想什么，但是，那位女仆并不是人。”  
“自我介绍一下，我叫爱丽丝，交付S级任务，提供了幻兽骑士卷轴的那位，和你合作的未知雇主。“  
“光精灵的绚濑绘里，你找到你要的东西了吗？”


	27. 前方之路

魔法笔，这并非是一种任何人都可以使用的书写笔，是十分珍贵稀少的魔法道具，用处是画出魔法阵，补全魔法阵，由于笔杆的材料和笔头使用的毛发均来自于十分稀有的魔兽，加上画魔法阵是高阶魔法师的专利，魔法笔的制造行业已经几近失传。

————《魔法道具制造业调查》

既来之则安之，绚濑绘里定下心来，她客气地朝着爱丽丝点了点头，端起茶杯凑近唇边，轻声询问：“你想从我这里知道什么呢？”  
“当然是身为雇主我有权力得知的东西。”爱丽丝歪头看着烛火，微光在银色发丝间跳动，染出一片和精灵色泽相近的淡金，然后再次看向精灵向导微笑道，“全部，细节，特别是，有关于狩风。”  
“你先回答我。”一提到这个问题，绚濑绘里有一瞬间的吃惊，但是她飞快掩饰了，狩风不能存放在空间戒指里，但绚濑绘里一直包裹得很好，这位雇主为什么会知道？她轻咳了一声一反常态强硬了起来，紧盯住那双墨蓝眸子，“你从哪里知道狩风在我这里的？要知道它可是应该在精灵本族才是。”  
“我有点想要怀疑，光之精灵少族长知识储备上是不是有些问题？”银发女子对绚濑绘里这种态度毫不在意，她摩挲了一下光滑的杯面，缓缓道，“狩风如果一直存在，那么我或许应该叫你一声王储殿下？”  
“什…么？”金发精灵万分意外，她觉得自己好像听见了什么了不得的东西，还好还能分神抓到第二个重点，“你为什么知道，我是光精灵少族长。”  
“因为你的血脉太纯正，所以太像她了。并且，对于会上古精灵文的我来说，拆开你们的文字游戏，得知你名字的含义，并不是什么困难的游戏。”爱丽丝在纸上写下绚濑绘里名字的变幻式，然后推给了她。  
“太…像她了？”像谁？金发的精灵很想这么问一句面前年轻的女子，顺便质问一下对方才多大年纪，但那种沉郁而古老的气质却压得她将话语硬是吞回去。  
银发女子仿佛能够感知到她内心的想法，替她轻巧岔开了话题，她靠上椅背，十指交扣眯起了眼睛：“我们还是来说一下狩风的问题吧。”  
“我希望你没有忘记，有个职业叫做占星术士，狩风的具体失踪时间没有人知道，大概是介于精灵王国四分五裂并入亚述版图之后。”  
“身为亚述三位贤者之一，那个时代最伟大的占星术士梅林，在临死前，得到了月神的预言，有关于精灵族的。”  
爱丽丝用低沉的精灵语开始诉说，她声音本就柔和，合着宁静的气氛，更有史书被娓娓道来的味道，绚濑绘里在听见开头的时候还抱以不以为然的态度，随着预言的深入，她坐直了身体，表情凝重。

那段预言翻译成现在的大陆通用语，大概是这样说的：  
我听见父神的声音，他说山谷中有着不幸坠落的晨星。  
它将化作最初和最后的光芒，越过蒙尘的黑尘铁锈，回到故乡。

我听见元素的欢呼，它说四季之风将被狩猎作为臣仆。  
英灵将越过海洋和战场，领路那群尖耳的羔羊，铸造荣耀殿堂。  
直到森林合为一体，直到高墙坍塌、城郭复又建立。

“狩猎四季之风，无疑只能是狩风了。”金发精灵终于不得不相信这一切都是命运，她苦笑道，“我一直觉得神谕是全世界最不可信的东西，要不然我的父亲根本不会死。”  
“总有人会相信它。”年轻的智者轻抿了一口药草茶，在逐渐蒸腾的雾气后静静观察着脸色并不好看的绚濑绘里。  
“所以，如果我将狩风带过去，会被委以重任？”精灵少女咬死了“过”这个字，拒绝使用和神谕里一样的故乡。  
我的故乡已经没有了。她一遍遍这么提醒自己。  
“那是当然。”爱丽丝点了点头。  
“真是可笑，从光之精灵一族出事，那些精灵似乎从来没有想过找寻幸存者？却因为我带回去狩风而终于关注起来！”绚濑绘里的笑容依旧苦涩，她在说完这句话后咬紧了牙关，垂下了头。  
“但是你还是会将狩风和自己带回去的。”爱丽丝并没有介意精灵的失态，她依旧平静说道，语气肯定。  
绚濑绘里没有接话，或许是她还没有想好，她叹了一口气后抬起头看着银发女子：“那么，轮到我将一切讲给你听。”  
“年轻的智者啊，做好准备承担整个故事了吗？”

 

“我的父亲，一共有三个儿子，和四个女儿，而我是其中最小的那一个。”在相隔遥远的平民区里，园田海未和那位公主殿下也未曾回去休息，而是随着聊天的深入，进入到有关于皇族家庭环境的话题。  
“巴哈姆特之怒的时候，我还没有出生，长兄艾因哈特一直身体不太好，又忙碌在救灾的第一线，在东亚特斯协助皇帝叔叔处理事务时，染病而亡；二哥在巴哈姆特之怒时也不过四五岁，如今要不是修习着武技恐怕也已经是个老人了，他也是按照顺序来说，最有力的继承人。”  
“三皇子艾斯蒂尼怎么说呢，生性…闲适吧。”小泉花阳露出有些困扰的表情，随即无奈摊了摊手，“经商头脑比治国发达多了，好歹也是三四十岁的人，却始终流连于花丛中，有时候也会把父亲气得用权杖敲他。”  
“在三哥和四姐之间出生的是，长公主安德里娅，也是现在光明教廷的圣女，因为圣女要保持无牵无挂的圣洁，所以原本是四姐的她便只能从皇室里删去名字，以长公主相称。”  
“接下来就是另外几个姐姐了，你或许知道四姐安吉拉，她是皇室唯一一位龙骑士，只不过…已经失踪很多年了。那时候据说在星之海里发现了幽灵岛，岛上有亚述帝国的遗迹，奉父亲的要求四姐前去探查，就再也没回来过。”  
“五公主阿丽克西亚，也深受父亲的喜爱，最近要举行婚礼了，嫁于她的第二任丈夫东亚特斯帝国的伯爵爱德华，她本人也身兼要职，正是伊西利安的城主。”  
“我最小的姐姐叫做安娜，她身体一向不好，所以久居在皇宫之中，很少出来见人。”  
“最后就是在下，小泉花阳，唯一一个不跟随父姓的公主，当然我想现在大家可能更加喜欢叫我为皇女。”棕色长发的女子将茶杯再次续满，苦笑道，“这都源于巴哈姆特之怒带来的影响。”  
“恕我没能理解，殿下。”园田海未接过杯子点头致谢。  
“喊花阳就好，你反正也不是我的臣子，更何况今天坐在这种地方，不该过多讲究。”小泉花阳看了她一眼，无奈摇了摇头，继续道，“因为巴哈姆特之怒的原因，东亚特斯帝国的大帝也失去了唯一的孩子，并且由于皇都也遭到了袭击，在以身作则的救援中，他不幸…呃，你明白吗？”  
“所以，这也是两边加快联合治理的原因，虽然离互相并入版图还早，但是他的确在数年之前就已经提出，希望将一个继承人过继给他，作为帝王来培养。”  
“或许是因为自己逝去的是儿子，他希望二哥能够继承这一切。”  
“父亲虽说没有公开答应，皇宫里却突然开始传出流言，说父亲希望我能够继承西亚特斯帝国。”  
“花阳。”园田海未突然抬起手阻止她继续说下去，蓝发剑士再次续满了茶杯，凝视着那双紫色的眼眸，轻声道，“我知道的已经够多了。”  
棕发女子的笑容未变回望着她，一时间屋内沉默了下来，唯有凛百无聊赖叩着桌子的响声，犹如钟表的走动，指向交谈的最后方向。  
“哈哈哈哈，有趣，真是有趣！”沉默可能持续了五分钟，小泉花阳突然笑出声来，她笑着朝园田海未伸出手去，“那么就到此为止吧，至少接受我明天的邀约，和我一起去见父亲？为了你的佣兵团。”  
蓝发剑士回握住她的手，一触即离，笑容优雅完美：“我很荣幸。”  
她清楚地看见，那位公主殿下有一瞬间的眼神恍惚，她想起了谁吗？

绚濑绘里离开那位神秘的雇主家时，得到了令她比较满意的承诺。  
爱丽丝表示会将全部佣金加倍支付给佣兵们，即使任务失败她也并不可惜，只是那枚幻兽骑士的卷轴她拒绝给予。  
她还记得银发的智者看着她，眼神里难得有些疑惑地询问道：“这枚卷轴对你并没有用，为何要争取？”  
而她回答道：“只是想给予一位朋友。”  
爱丽丝将她的周边人脉摸得很清，当时就明白她是要交给高坂穗乃果，只可惜还是摇头拒绝了：“时候未到。”  
一阵凉风吹过，将绚濑绘里从沉思中惊醒的时候，她才恍然发现，自己其实并没从她口中套得什么有价值的线索，反而输得一败涂地，真是糟糕。

带她离开的还是之前那位女仆，她们绕过很多巡逻的街道，沿着小路朝前走去，绚濑绘里忍不住发问：“如果你不是人类的话，那是什么？”  
她以为女仆并不会回答她，她从来没有说过一句话，甚至给她一种根本不会说话的感觉，而这次却意外听见了对方语调僵硬的回答：“同类。”  
“什么？谁的同类？”绚濑绘里疑惑且吃惊，完全找不到任何头绪。  
女仆突然停下了步伐，朝她欠身，将一封信件递给她，然后一言不发朝回走去，消失在拐角。  
“喂？喂，怎么回事啊。”金发的精灵满头雾水地拆开了信封，看见里面依旧是古老的精灵语，显然是出自那位店主的手笔。  
“恕不远送，有客。”整张雪白的纸上只写了这么一句话，令绚濑绘里哭笑不得地将信纸塞回信封。  
她在准备放进空间戒指的时候顿了顿，借着微弱的灯火发现信封背面有着一行优雅流畅的文字，而这个笔迹与正面的雇主字迹完全不同，顿挫弯折间带着锋锐之气，和自己那位好友的笔迹倒是有点类似。  
那行字写的话她虽然不懂，却隐隐觉得将和自己接下来的行程有关。  
——凡祈求的，就得到；寻找的，就寻见。*

爱丽丝并没有欺骗她，的确有客人，而且是不速之客。  
女仆将那人引进来的时候，爱丽丝照旧客气地接待了她，将茶杯递到她面前，泡上一壶药草茶，示意对方自行取用。  
接过茶杯后礼貌道谢，紫发的少女未挂着那副总是看起来难测深浅的笑容面具，她微微低下头表示尊敬，平静道：“你似乎并不感到任何意外。”  
“来者皆是客人，而且你对我的女仆很客气，所以无论如何，我也不会表现出意外来让我自己失礼。”墨蓝双眸安静如幽谷，银发女子带着同样客气的微笑看着她。  
“所以你知道我是谁吗？”或许换个人说出这样的话，会被当作是一种声色厉茬的威胁，而东条希却只是看着她，带着几分热切地问道，“我看起来你，是有点熟悉的。”  
“很抱歉，如果你自己并不能知道你是谁，那么我也无能为力。”爱丽丝放下茶杯靠向椅背，才继续说。  
“从我有记忆开始……”紫发魔法师的表情逐渐冰冷了起来，她眯起了碧色双眸审视着面前的智者生硬道，“我想知道我是谁，而不是仅仅知道自己叫做东条希而已。”  
“哦，说实在的，这个名字我都不知道是我自己随便起的，还是记忆自带的。”  
“如果你确实知道。”她竖起食指弹出一道风刃贴着银发女子身边切割而过，连带着几缕银发，竟然是无声瞬发的魔法，“我不介意用点别的方式让你告诉我。”  
银发的女子却丝毫不为之动容，甚至连坐直身体都懒，虽然女仆已经握着长矛横挡在剑拔弩张的两个人之间，她只是摆了摆手，示意女仆退开，才缓缓道：“是的，身为一个八级魔法师的你，当然可以在这么近的距离杀掉我。”  
“毕竟，我可是个手无缚鸡之力的人，既不会武技也没有魔法能力。”  
“东条希，我想问你，你真的是迷路了吗？前方世界处处均是道路，而你究竟看哪里？”

东条希在对方这次提高声音的厉喝里有些发愣，她不期然想到了那些有记忆以来的过往：一直携带在身上的陈旧笔记、对于魔法公会毫无兴趣甚至拒绝去评级的执着，提升飞快的魔法实力不似个人类。  
她记得在追寻名姓的时候，意外来到了那个深渊；记得红发恶魔衣着破烂浑身血迹朝半死不活的她伸出手发出邀约；记得出来游历的这段时日，每一个可以被称之为朋友的人朝她露出的真挚笑容。  
为了追寻那个自己所不知道的国王，不惜从五十年前开始翻找，真的是自己所向往的道路吗？  
在爱丽丝眼中，紫发的魔法师收敛了刚才的愤怒，变得有些颓然，碧眸里闪烁着迷茫和脆弱，但是随着时间流逝，她的神色逐渐恢复着，趋于之前的强硬，竖起了厚重的壁垒，将柔软的自己包裹起来。  
“是的，很重要。”她听见东条希这么说道，看着她，“在所不惜，即使将五十年前的真相和过往全部天翻地覆。”  
紫发的魔法师没有再继续向她询问，而是抓起了自己的帽子，朝门口走去：“既然你说并不知道，那么告辞。”  
直到她的身影完全消失，女仆再次确认她已经离开的消息，银发女子才终于得以放松下来，她闭上了眼睛，轻叹了一声。  
“变成这样…真是愚蠢……”  
你不是早就知道这点了吗？——她回想起每次听见自己这么说的时候，那位好友都会如此回答，那双墨色眸子里带着她所熟悉的隐约骄傲。  
年轻的智者看着那扇通向密道的门扉，她知道今晚不会开启，于是轻声自语道：“曜，这样的一局棋，真的值得吗，一局连对手都无法确定的棋。”  
“值得啊。“她想她一定会听见这样的回答，于是便无声地微笑了起来。  
是啊，我知道会得到这样的答案，因为那个人，因为我的…挚友，就是如此愚蠢的…人类啊。

园田海未和小泉花阳畅谈到很晚，两个人都不觉得疲累，直到忍不住困意的星空凛提起来天色已经逐渐转亮为止，她漫步在少人的街道上，在转过一个街角的时候，停下了脚步，警惕地转过身来，看见了令自己吃惊的东西。  
在她身后不远处，竟然一直跟着一匹灰色的巨狼！在皇都内居然被一只野兽无声无息跟踪了这么久！  
园田海未试探着朝巨狼走近了几步，发现那只野兽其实颇通人性，它并没有躲闪或者攻击的意图，仿佛认定蓝发剑士并不想伤害她，反而安静地蹲在了原地。  
蓝发剑士从来没有见过那么漂亮的狼，它比一般的狼要大上许多，看起来应该是哪位幻兽骑士圈养良好的骑兽，肌肉线条在厚厚的毛发下不太明显，却还是能够轻易看出其蕴藏着的可怕爆发力，被那双黑色的狼眸盯着的时候，园田海未甚至有种她其实正在和一个人类对视的错觉。  
她不由自主走近了几步，借着天光微明看见这只狼的脖子上似乎挂着一条银链，穿着一块蓝色的宝石，似乎其中有着什么奇妙的纹理，只是这次巨狼并不配合，它朝着侧面走了几步，再次蹲下来看园田海未。  
园田海未害怕跟得太紧对方会逃跑，只好在原地蹲下，朝着灰狼招了招手，露出善意的微笑——结果这只灰狼不紧不慢地转过身走进了拐角后光线照不到的黑暗里。  
“哎？”有点被嫌弃的挫败感，蓝发剑士想追却不敢追，又惦记着小泉花阳说她们今天可能要去面见那位西亚特斯帝国的皇帝——有着铁鹰帝王之称的艾伦斯塔的事情，只能转身离开。  
直到她回到旅馆之后，才有人缓缓从拐角处重新走出来。有着年轻面容的黑发侯爵拢手而立，看向旅馆的方向。  
“园田海未果然还是个孩子。”黑色长袍的边角勾勒着银色的独角兽，她轻笑着自语道，胸前吊坠上蓝色宝石正散发出轻柔的微光。

 

 

 

注* ：出自《圣经》


	28. 暗流

黑暗神是光明神的兄弟，他的性格比起兄长要古怪孤僻许多，是众神当中的实干家，自己开创了黑暗位面后选择了隐居，并且在其中创造了恶魔这一强大的种族。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷》

“说时迟那时快！只听骨龙震天一声怒吼，落石如雨而落！”现在的冒险者旅馆大堂里人山人海，佣兵们围着橙发少女听她兴高采烈地讲解着这趟旅行的故事，面对这么多人橙发少女也毫不怯场，拿起一个碟子就真的摆起了有钱捧个钱场没钱捧个人场的架势。  
“预知后事如何，请听下回分解啊~”高坂穗乃果可能并不知道，她这种行为在另外一块大陆是一种特有的职业，名为说书。  
西木野真姬卷着红发一脸沉痛朝着自己伙伴们解释道：“我不认识她，真的。”好像别人真的会相信一样。  
“我去把她叫回来。”金发精灵有些头大，她看着西木野真姬都这样子感觉别的人估计也派不上什么用场，便只好自己去带人回来。  
蓝发剑士倒是眼疾手快拽住了绚濑绘里的衣角，她手肘撑在桌子上笑了笑：“不必了，让她玩吧。”  
原有些睡眼惺忪的东条希却在听见这句话时清醒了许多，她立刻看了眼好友西木野，对方微微眯眼注视着园田海未，不知道在想些什么。  
东条希只隐隐觉得最低调的园田居然放任穗乃果这么做是有原因的，而西木野真姬却能理解为什么。  
想把这样的故事宣扬出去吗？在明知道有很多眼睛盯着我们的时候，将这潭水搅得更混些？这可不像是原本漫无目标的你啊，园田海未。  
西木野真姬想到昨天凌晨时自己站在窗口，朝外望去时，静静伫立的黑发女子和自己对上视线，她朝自己点头致意，优雅欠身行礼为惊扰了她的美梦而道歉。  
在那种时候站在街道上实在有些诡异，但是西木野真姬却没有注意到这点，恶魔的视力良好，能够看清对方的眼神。  
那是极致的淡漠，比冰还要寒冷，和园田海未的冷静截然不同，却让她难得重拾起探知欲。  
只是，还不是时候。园田曜，我会去见你的。

佣兵们的喧闹因为大门被再次推开的声音而中止，园田海未原本正在思索着什么，此时抬头疑惑地看了一眼，认出了和昨日穿着完全不同的来客，正是星空凛。  
银色轻甲上雕出金色郁金香纹章，白色的内衬长袍轻柔的质地显示着价格不凡，腰间的金柄制式轻剑上也挂着同样的纹章。橙发少女在桌前停步，然后欠身轻捶了一下胸口盔甲，将另外一只手上提着的巨大箱子放上桌面。  
“殿下让我送来的东西，以及，今天下午会派马车来接各位，前往皇宫。”和昨天晚上莽撞的模样完全不同，此刻的少女显得格外稳重，将事情有条不紊地交代清楚，“殿下担心你们没有合适的礼服，所以特意派我送来了这些，暂时穿着，由于殿下只是目测，所以——”如果她的语速不是和背板一样就好了。  
她轻拍手，有两个侍女模样的人推着一个更为巨大的箱子走了进来，星空凛继续说道：“这两位裁缝会及时对你们的衣服进行更改，暂时留居在你们附近的房间，下午三时，请务必已经准备妥帖。”  
“我知道了，辛苦你了，凛。”园田海未起身表示谢意，其他几个人也点头道谢。  
星空凛点了点头，示意侍女们带着衣服先去楼上待着，她转向高坂穗乃果，立刻咧开嘴笑得开心，活像个小猴子一样勾着对方的肩膀：“嘿，继续讲啊，我把我这个月工资都给你！”  
园田海未一掌糊在自己脸上做捂脸状，在心里喃喃道：“对不起，高看你是我的错。”

下午三时，前来迎接佣兵们的马车准时来到，车身上用鎏金勾勒出的郁金香一看就出自大师之手，在冬日阳光下耀眼地盛开着，眼尖的绚濑绘里一眼就发现车边框四周大手笔的用风晶石粉末刻画出的魔法阵，这会让车身格外轻盈，造价自然也是十分昂贵。  
小泉花阳没有下车，门开启的时候跳下来的人是下午好不容易才撵回去的星空凛。依旧很稚嫩的侍卫挡着车门防止关上，她朝着佣兵们点头致意，在大家都坐上马车后，从外面关上了车门，自己坐在了车夫的旁边。  
“嘿，看起来我的眼光似乎还不错？”马车内部足够宽敞奢华，坐在柔软垫子上的棕色长发女子朝着大家微笑，打量着佣兵们。  
橙发少女扯了扯身上做工考究的束腰皮袍，有些局促地笑道：“承蒙厚爱。”  
“我父亲想要见你们，他希望能够对你们道谢。”虽说车厢有着火系魔法石作为热源，但是小泉花阳依旧裹着厚重的银灰色皮袍，她拢着手笑道，“不必太过于拘束，而且他要是送你们什么，收下就好。”  
身为魔法师的东条希朝着公主殿下那边缩了缩，大概是觉得这样比较暖和，高坂穗乃果被她拉到身边，这下倒是让对面那三个不穿厚袍子的人显得突兀了起来，园田等三人因为自身实力的原因不担心寒冷，所以细心的公主殿下便在常服的细节上更下功夫，既不累赘符合佣兵们的利索风格，也不会用材夸张显出暴发户的气质。  
“殿下。”依旧戴着面具的红发剑士发问道，“有关于您受到袭击的事情，已经决定要查找凶手了吗？”  
听闻此言，小泉花阳拢在袖子内的手有一瞬间轻微收紧，但是表面却没让任何人发现端倪，她笑道：“是的，父皇已经把这件事交给二哥来负责了，我想我还是很放心的。”  
“这样，恕我刚才冒昧，毕竟是关乎殿下的生命安全，还是小心为妙。”西木野真姬并没有发现那位殿下什么破绽，她点了点头随即看向窗外的风景。  
她离开自己的国家，来到人族双国，并不仅仅是期待一场和最高首领的会面。而且比起见到一位传奇的帝王来说，她更加警惕另外一些人——比如说园田曜，比如说东条希昨晚所见到的爱丽丝，甚至还有面前看似无害的小泉花阳。

马车没有从正门穿行，反而是绕了些路，来到离后花园很近的侧门，星空凛先跳下去拉车门，却不知道是不是因为兴奋而导致力量失控一把将门整个拽了下来，她看着一脸无奈的公主刚想道歉，又因为突如其来的疼痛直接蹲在地上。  
比起惊讶慌张的佣兵，小泉花阳似乎已经习惯了星空凛的突然犯病，她轻唤了一声旁边的侍卫，示意对方迅速将星空凛带回自己的宅邸休息。将这件事办妥之后，她才扭过头来呼唤几个佣兵，却发现园田海未似乎比自己还要忧心，眉头皱得很紧，便多留心记下了这件事。  
进入内廷前武器被交予了守卫们保管，空间戒指却是没有没收，明明是个很适合藏暗器的地方却被放心略过了，东条希十分不解地询问小泉花阳，得到七公主一个自信的眼神，只能怀揣一肚子疑问静候解答。  
她们沿着一条大理石铺筑的小路去往国王的会议室，上午的议会已经结束，所以这是一场小规模的约见，回廊两边种植着常青的绿木，给偌大的皇族居住地增添了不少暖意。  
除了实力还不足的高坂穗乃果，其他几个人都能感觉到，看似人烟稀少空旷美丽的花园实则守卫严密，每走一步都在那些暗处的人监视之下，有任何过激举动就会立刻被困在天罗地网之中，也难怪小泉花阳如此不喜欢回到这里了。  
通过那扇雕花的侧门之后，她们进入了西亚特斯帝国的统御中心——皇庭议政厅。整座大厅由华贵的金色和鲜艳的火红为主调，廊柱上雕刻着开国功勋们的浮雕，四壁上挂满了帝王们和元勋们的画像，而在大厅的尽头，铺就红色魔兽皮毛的高椅上正坐着这个国家的最高统治者——艾伦斯塔。  
在五十年前，这位大帝继位的第五个年头刚开始就遭遇了这种危机，但是经由他的手，这个帝国最终在巴哈姆特之怒中得以保全并且平稳发展。虽说早已听说这位帝王治国手腕铁血严苛，也曾想象过究竟尊容如何，但是在看到他时，西木野真姬还是有些略略惊讶了。  
王座上坐着的人看起来丝毫没有百岁老人应有的疲态，仅有六十岁出头的模样，头发甚至还只是花白，虽说如同正常老者般缩坐在王座里，但是那双眼睛却依旧如同鹰隼般锐利明亮，野心勃勃。  
年老却獠牙仍在的雄狮，这是西木野真姬能够想到的最佳形容词。  
东条希是这几个人中最先感觉到不舒服的，进入这间会议室时她们的精神力就被什么所压制，这殿中必定有所古怪。东条希失礼地抬起头朝着穹顶看去，她看见了一副玄妙的星象图在缓缓变幻着。  
“那是亚述帝国留下来的东西，也是皇室的传世珍宝，有着压制魔法师精神力禁止他们使用的作用。”看见紫发魔法师的小动作，一直站在艾伦斯塔身边的那位英俊的中年人，笑着开口道。  
“二哥。”小泉花阳露出笑容朝那人走过去，中年人对她张开了怀抱，兄妹两个人显得极为亲昵拥了一下，如同外人所认为的那样关系十分好。  
“佣兵们。”艾伦斯塔缓缓开口，指了指长桌尽头的几个座位，示意她们坐下。  
随着帝王的开口，在座的数十位贵族默不作声地将目光移向了佣兵们，有的带着好奇，有的十分不屑，有的极为平静，而唯有一道，即使迟钝如高坂穗乃果也能感觉到毫不掩饰的敌意。  
她也是颇为大胆，竟然好奇地顺着目光看了过去，那是一位坐在靠近帝王身边的鹰钩鼻男人，他看见橙发少女看过来，微微咧开嘴笑得更加灿烂，眼中却依旧凶光闪烁。  
园田海未却没有如同好友般乱看的心情，她只有眼观鼻鼻观心的力气，因为有一道视线，来源于帝王右边最尊贵的位置，那里坐着唯一一位敢于在如此重要场合依旧穿着闲适的人。  
园田曜，就坐在那里，含笑看着她。

“首先，谢谢汝等救助余的孩子。”艾伦斯塔摩挲了一下镶嵌满宝石的权杖，缓缓道。  
“能够保证公主殿下的安全——”开口说话的是绚濑绘里，这是佣兵们商议好的，她微微低下头表示尊敬，“这是我们的荣幸。”  
“没想到会让汝等遭到那样的事情，请放心，余必然会给予汝等一个答复。”老者抬起手将权杖朝着地下顿了顿，继续道，“但余更想先将奖励送给汝等。”  
“所以有什么需要的，尽管提出来，给汝等点时间考虑。”  
西亚特斯帝国皇帝这句话一说出来，有些贵族忍不住低声讨论了起来，更多的人都嗤笑着看向小佣兵们，期待这群在他们看来是土包子的家伙能狮子大开口提出来点什么，给今后的晚会增加一些谈资。  
虽说已经知道会发生这样的问话，但是对于这位皇帝的慷慨即使是西木野真姬也略微有些诧异。她看了看园田海未，却发现对方在看着花阳。  
这样的目光在那些精明的贵族眼里无疑是个讯号，有人失去了脸上的假笑。  
而艾伦斯塔仿佛并没有察觉到这些，只是歪过头去低声和自己的儿子说着什么。  
“父亲。”棕色长发的女子略微欠身打断了父子之间的聊天，那两人均没有什么不悦，只是看着她示意说下去，“我想佣兵们最在乎的不过是名誉，而能从您这里得到的称赞，想必是最值得留存的荣光。”  
“是吗？”那位鹰钩鼻的贵族却没像其他人一般听取公主的言辞，他略微嘲讽地笑出声来，“我还以为佣兵最缺的是钱呢。”  
“舅舅！”打断他继续朝下说的是站在一边的二皇子殿下，他朝着佣兵们抱歉地笑了笑。  
“那么余的女儿，汝想替那些人要些什么呢？”艾伦斯塔此时才终于开口，他招手示意女儿离自己更近一些，眯着眼笑道。  
小泉花阳也同样笑眯眯地拉住了艾伦斯塔的手撒娇道：“我希望您能够授予勇士们爵位。”  
“殿下真是对这群人太好了，陛下授予的爵位多是继任制，怎么能随便给予这群连底细都不明白的平民？”首先表示反对的又是鹰钩鼻的贵族，他不屑地看了眼佣兵们，“如果仅仅只是为了扩大自己佣兵团的名声，只要是陛下您给予的东西就足够好了。”  
“是的陛下，我们愿意对她们的发展提供援助，但是爵位贸然给予这些佣兵们，并不妥当。”  
“陛下，我觉得这也无妨，如果只是名誉制的爵位可以接受，作为新的A级佣兵团，如果能够在西亚特斯境内发展，对于商业也有着不小的促进作用。”  
以他的话语做开场，这些贵族们很快分成两派争论不休。

西木野真姬将目光转向讨论中唯一置身事外的人，黑发女子正饶有兴味观赏着这场讨论，丝毫没有插入的意思。  
“曜卿。”果然如此突兀的表现被帝王很快点名了，老者和蔼地看着她问道，“汝的意见是？”  
“陛下，我觉得双方都有点道理。”黑发女子环顾了一下桌边围坐的所有人，轻笑道，“臣要是说出自己的意见，恐怕这些讨论就要冲着臣来了。”  
“对于你，我准你随便说。”即使园田曜这样的推辞显得有些狂妄自大，但帝王面对她却依旧和蔼，言语之间颇有面对自己儿女般的亲昵。  
西木野真姬心下更对园田曜之人警惕了几分，她不动声色打算听听这人要说些什么。  
“财政大臣莱哈尔卿站在经济角度考虑我觉得还是有些道理的，毕竟据我所知，其他佣兵团和她们一起执行了这次任务，想必接下来关系也不浅，但是同时——”黑发女子冲着年迈的财政大臣尊敬点了点头才继续道，“国家又不是靠那些魔兽来作为第一发展的。”  
此话一出场上好多反对派贵族都点了点头，的确那些魔兽用品虽然在贵族们的收入中占据了不小的部分，但是对于一个国家的经济来说不过是杯水车薪，如此有话语权的人能够站在他们这边真是太好了。  
“但是诸君是否注意到另外一个问题，那就是安全。”黑发女子看了眼鹰钩鼻贵族，笑道，“埃里克公爵大人，就算您身为皇庭近卫军的总管，也不得不承认，即使是皇城我们近些年的犯罪率也超过百分之七吧。”  
“而东亚特斯由炎龙佣兵团管理的城镇，犯罪率才不过百分之二。”  
埃里克阴森森盯着园田曜，咬牙切齿说道：“怎么，你的意思是，我该把家族的城市交给这群佣兵们管辖。”  
“那怎么敢，毕竟佣兵还是佣兵。”黑发女子摆了摆手，看了眼正盯着她的西木野真姬，继续道，“只是周边的城市很不安全啊，比如说我接殿下的时候居然见到了流民？”  
“有些事情我们不可以做，但是她们可以，毕竟是佣兵嘛。”园田曜再次笑了，这句话显然是意有所指，却将埃里克气得脸通红。  
“好了好了，曜卿，余明白汝的意思了。”如果不是艾伦斯塔终止了这场谈话，或许那位公爵大人就要拍桌子了，他无奈看了眼黑发女子，却没有打算警告她，只是道，“我想，余的女儿也足够稳重了，她想要新朋友，余自然也会给予足够的身份，让她们能够一同玩耍。”  
明明园田曜提到的全是帝国方面的事情，这位皇帝却轻描淡写将话题移到了对于女儿宠爱上，还说到了玩耍什么的，这不是避重就轻缓解贵族们之间的争论吗？园田海未不易察觉地皱了皱眉，觉得今天可能难逃这份大礼了。  
“佣兵们，余主意已定。”艾伦斯塔用权杖敲了敲地面，在二皇子的搀扶下站了起来。  
贵族和佣兵们纷纷起立，站得笔直听候结论。  
“高坂穗乃果对吧，身为帝国本地的孩子，余赋予你骑士爵位，名誉制。”  
听见艾伦斯塔这么说，反对派的贵族们隐隐高兴起来，毕竟如果真是继任制他们就要忍受这群佣兵能够和他们共同出入这些地方，这绝不能接受！  
“真姬是吗？没有姓氏，汝是东亚特斯的人？余赋予你骑士爵位，名誉制。”  
“绚濑绘里，少见的精灵，希望余之国的礼遇能够让汝理解余同精灵族和睦相处的心情，余赋予汝男爵爵位，名誉制。”  
“陛下！”埃里克匆忙开口，却被那位帝王抬手阻止，他继续道，“希是吗？魔法师们真是有很多古怪的名字啊，我赋予男爵爵位，名誉制。”  
反对派傻眼了，都已经是男爵爵位了，陛下这根本不是妥协，依旧是大礼啊！  
“园田海未。”艾伦斯塔看向蓝发剑士，他眯起眼睛仔细审视着她半晌，又看了看园田曜，指着蓝发佣兵道，“曜卿，这人还真是颇有几分像汝呢，连名字都有着关联。”  
“陛下，虽说世界上姓园田的人也不在少数，但是臣在看见她的时候也有些意外呢。”园田曜含笑道，这让等着她澄清的贵族们颇为意外，也让园田海未感觉到意料之外。  
她抬起头来，直接对上了那双盈满笑意的漆黑双眸，她背在身后的那只手指尖轻微颤抖了一下，她听见那位黑发女子继续道：“所以臣还想请求公主殿下，给臣个机会带她回去查查族谱，看看是不是谁家遗失了孩子呢。”  
“要不然，跟我那个死去很多年的妹妹叫一个名字，我还真是难以忍耐想要强迫她改动一下呢。”  
暗金色双眸立刻闭上，阻止了心中暴涨的不知名情绪带来的瞳孔变化，直到情绪平稳一些，园田海未才再次和那双黑眸对上了视线，她带着如出一辙的笑意道：“园田大人，就算在下只是个小佣兵，这名字好歹也曾经授之于父母，所以即使不小心和您那位妹妹重合，在下也是不会更改的。”  
在众人看来，那位从来挂着微笑的黑发贵族听见这么失礼的顶撞也自是没任何反应的，她只是挑了挑眉梢轻描淡写道：“那还真是失礼了，只是句玩笑而已。”  
玩笑而已。园田海未强迫忽略掉胸腔里如同火焰般燃烧的怒气，主动移开视线看着艾伦斯塔，等待他最后的礼物。  
“园田海未，余给汝你名誉制伯爵爵位，你可愿意接受？”  
此言一出，全场一片哗然，如果说男爵就足以让这些人难以接受，而伯爵！就算是名誉制也足以和这些贵族们平起平坐共同出没于帝都各种高档场合！这位帝王还是真够慷慨的！

即使是小泉花阳也有些掩饰不住诧异的眼神，她看了眼旁边的哥哥，心下了然，只能无奈叹气，朝着表情诧异的园田海未微微点了点头。  
蓝发少女看见了小泉花阳的小动作，她却并不想答应，悄然握紧了背在身后的那只手，顶着那些敌意的，好奇的，嫉妒的视线想要开口拒绝。  
“余的女儿很喜欢你们，而你们若想将西亚特斯作为佣兵团根据地，就应该接受，所以——”艾伦斯塔再次开口，他看向蓝发少女，抬手阻止了场上的所有议论，“你，可愿意？”  
园田海未张了张口，打算拒绝，即使艾伦斯塔将利弊剖析也不行。她并不想担此重任，而且对于她来说，这么高的位置如同烫手山芋，想必中间那些关窍也不像是艾伦斯塔所说的轻描淡写。  
他将自己置于小泉花阳的旁边，将天启佣兵团因为园田曜的一句话放在众矢之的的地方，她应该拒绝，就算被视为不知好歹也该拒绝，为了朋友们的自由。  
这时，在精神力受阻的重压下，还是有一道陌生又熟悉的声音传进了脑海，清冽冰冷，却令她的心脏都颤动不已。  
“答应他。”  
蓝发少女垂下头妥协，犹如守城之军溃败举起白旗，她欠身行礼，轻声道：“是的，陛下，我将接受。”  
她认得那道声音，那是园田曜的声音。


	29. 姐姐

人生在世，不如意之事十之八九。

————《古语》

佣兵们在大帝疲乏前离开了议会厅，她们本想就这么离开，小泉花阳也想跟着一起溜走，却被人在侧门口叫住了：“殿下，请等等。”  
熟悉的声音令小泉花阳有些泄气，她很好地掩饰了这点，乖巧地转身行礼道：“老师有事情吗？”  
来者正是园田曜，她依旧笑得优雅，将手拢在袖子里略微欠身换礼后转向佣兵们，更是朝着园田海未道：“冒昧了，我想占用一些各位的时间可以吗？”  
“您有什么事情吗？”自从隐约确定了真相后，绚濑绘里也对于面前这人十分警惕，她行礼后疑惑道。  
“第一是因为我的学生平安归来，至今未能庆祝；第二是你们今日受封，理应将帝都的贵族们介绍给你们；第三是我刚才在殿上所说想和这位也叫园田的佣兵聊聊是真有此意。”园田曜点头接受她的行礼，神情真挚坦诚道，“介于以上三点，不知各位可否给我个面子，让这场晚宴喜上加喜？”  
绚濑绘里还打算再说什么，却被园田海未阻拦，蓝发剑士行礼回复道：“如果公主殿下同意，我们便去叨扰您，只是您既然要找我，不妨先带我去详谈，让我的朋友陪高坂整理一下行李，毕竟她不日便要离开。”  
“既然如此，我自然没有异议。”小泉花阳露出俏皮的笑容，她朝自己的老师眨了一下眼睛，继续道，“不知道有没有我喜欢吃的啊老师。”  
“当然，必须为我的学生，留下最好的。”园田曜笑着回以同样的眨眼动作。  
小泉花阳有一瞬间货真价实的吃惊，她回想起上一次老师会这样默契回复自己的小动作，那早已是十余年前的事情了。  
她看了一眼园田海未，摆手示意她跟着黑发女子去往另外一辆等候在门口的马车，看着载着这两个人的马车消失在街道尽头，才将视线收回，看向小佣兵们的时候已经笑得温柔：“嘿，几位，有没有人想跟我皇都一日游？”

园田曜的马车车厢里不似公主殿下的车厢那般暖和，虽说铺垫用具依旧充满了古老而高贵的贵族风格，但是大片沉重的色调显得格外冷凝，配合上那人的黑袍，将本就白皙的肤色衬出几分如雪般的清冷。  
在这点上园田曜和园田海未的确不太像姐妹，园田海未看上去肤色健康，而园田曜的皮肤却是近乎病态的苍白，蓝发剑士发现了这点，她有些忧心。  
园田曜就坐在她的对面，依旧维持着那副心情极好的笑容，她看着窗外街道别致的数家店铺，朝着客人做出简略的解释，虽然她知道对面坐着的蓝发少女并没有专心听。  
怎么说呢，对于现在的园田曜来说，这孩子还是太好懂了，毫不掩饰的复杂眼神，足以让她在这深重的海洋里被吞没许多次。  
这样可不行，她不能允许这人，随随便便就迷失自己。  
她是园田曜的妹妹，而且也不是妹妹这两个字这么简单，她理应坚强。

马车在园田家族的产业前停留了一小会，园田海未第一次开口道：“侯爵大人，您家，看起来是在做魔兽生意啊。”  
黑发女子看见少女蓝发间卡着一小片树叶，不由得笑着伸出手去帮忙，口中道：“正是。”  
“所以呢？您是想我谈谈生意吗？”手被园田海未轻轻抓住，暗金色的眸子里复杂的神色全然不见了，她微微勾出相似的笑容，询问道。  
“当然，是我的荣幸，如果天启的团长有什么计划，我很愿意聆听。”园田曜轻轻抽回手来，笑容丝毫未变，“只是刚才其实，我只是想失礼一下，帮你拿掉那片调皮的小叶子。”  
蓝发剑士还沉浸在刚才那人的手不带温度的冰冷上，此刻才如梦初醒一下子红了脸颊，低头快速想要将那枚树叶拨弄出去，却将头发拨弄出了飞扬跳脱的感觉：“抱歉是我失礼了！”  
那片叶子很快被那人倾身拿掉，头发被人轻柔梳理整齐，园田海未抬起头来的时候，对上了那双黑曜石般的眼眸，那里面依旧深沉无法看透，黑发女子轻轻转动左手无名指上的那枚空间戒指，从中取出了一条银色的束发带，递给年轻的剑士：“园田伯爵，即使是刚刚受勋，也要注意形象啊。”  
马车顿了顿停了下来，她看着蓝发少女愣愣地用那条发带将头发束起，满意点点头。  
园田曜在侍者拉开车门后率先下车，朝着和自己面容相似的少女伸出手去：“欢迎来到，园田家。”  
“准确来说，是我在帝都的府邸。”

 

“你们可算得上是帝都新贵了，说不定很快有什么麻烦找上门。”或许没有人能想到，帝国尊贵的公主，有望登上王位的继承者，竟然大模大样只戴了一张薄薄的易容假面就在帝都里闲逛。  
而且她还十分轻车熟路，显然已经不是第一次做出这样的行为了。  
她倒是完全不担心自身的安全问题，开什么玩笑，身边跟着精灵族的弓箭手，能够斩下五阶神龙翅骨的剑士，实力未知的魔法师，还有星空凛和高坂穗乃果，帝都简直没有比这几个人身边更安全的地方了。  
短短半天时间，高坂穗乃果就和星空凛两个人闹成一团相见恨晚只差领凛回家见父母了，此刻这两个人勾肩搭背，异口同声道：“殿下，我们是去找吃的吗？”  
“并不是…”小泉花阳看了眼其他几个正在左顾右盼装作不认识的佣兵，费劲地面对四只简直能闪烁出星光的眼睛开口，然后迅速妥协，“好吧我们会找点吃的，但是要适量，毕竟晚上还有宴会。”  
红发的剑士紫色眼眸中闪动着不解，她突然开口询问道：“贵族的邀约难道不一般是提前几天吗？所谓宴会难道是只有我们几个人的晚宴吗？”  
“那是很正式的宴会，那种宴会老师从来不参加。”棕色长发的女子轻笑着做了个玩笑的手势，继续道，“老师她是很特别的人，帝都所有贵族都会卖她面子，当然我舅舅可能除外。”  
“特别？”这次好奇歪过头的是绚濑绘里，金发精灵挑眉问道。  
“是的，她很特别，某种意义上来说，她就好像我父亲的第八个孩子一样。”浅紫色的眸子里飞快掠过了一丝复杂的神情，随后年轻的公主轻声解释道，“当然，毕竟按照族系查下去，园田家的确是和我们有过联姻关系，而且断断续续有过三四次。”  
“父亲很信任她，你们知道，世袭制的爵位多数在传于后代之时不存在什么升任的可能，因为这伴随着新的封地，但是她就是做到了，当时她只有二十四岁，以一己之力在议会上说服了所有人，正式开启了东西亚特斯帝国的联合治理之路。”  
“所有现行法令的融合都和她的努力有关，她是父亲身边最厉害的谋士，是无冕的右翼之尊。”也许小泉花阳自己都不知道，她在说到那位黑发女子的时候，那自豪的笑容是如此发自内心，充满感染力，“所以说这件事情想必也有父亲的授意吧，会来很多人的。”  
浅紫色的眸子里仿佛蕴藏着无尽的世界，而每一处，都有她。

园田曜的侯爵府和蓝发剑士想象的完全不一样，她以为会看见一个符合年轻侯爵眼光的府邸，却没想到看见的是如此简单却依旧符合古老家族气质的高贵宅院。  
“啊…”她轻呼出声，然后苦笑着在那人身后拍了拍自己的头，“居然忘了。”  
是啊，怎么能忘记呢？按正常规律来说，现在走在一起的两个年轻躯体下，都是已经跳动了五十余年的心脏啊。  
园田曜并没有在意她说了什么，她抬起手拨动了一下耳垂上闪烁的黑曜石耳夹，这大概是她身上唯一像是首饰的“装饰物”了，她带蓝发少女穿过廊下，推开了一扇通向伯爵府内部的大门，轻声道：“欢迎来到训练场。”  
那是洁白的圆形场地，让她想到了那些从上古时期就存在的用鲜血和生命来互相搏击的擂台，园田海未心脏猛地停跳了一拍，她转向黑发长发的侯爵，缓缓道：“只是参观？”  
“不。”拥有着年轻而相似容貌的园田曜终于收敛起之前的笑容，她看着蓝发的剑士，一字一顿冰冷无情，“拿起剑。”  
“…什么。”园田海未没有动，她有些疑惑。  
果然没有这么简单，只是，那样心思深沉的人，会用这么简单的方式企图杀我？  
黑发女子重新漾出的笑容，在园田海未看来是那么高傲碍眼，她拿起放在一边武器架上的赤红长刀，一字一顿：“我说，拿、起、剑。”

剑与那把赤红长刀的第一次对碰就毫无虚力，金属和金属交接之间摩擦出一道金色火花，蓝发剑士微微抬起头对上那双漆黑双眸，她绝望地发现自己看不出一丝一毫玩笑的意味。  
两个同时喜欢左手起招的人又几乎同时换手做出了相同的第二招应对，虽然默契的都没有召唤器灵，但是武器搅动间带起凌厉的风在一瞬间便将两个人裸露出的肌肤上划出数道轻微血痕。  
或许她其实就是想要我的命……园田海未自暴自弃地这么想到。是的，现在这里空无一人，是个好机会，身为一个侯爵应该有很多理由能够说明是我先动手之类的，毕竟当时不是已经警告我永远不要接近帝都了吗？  
又是一模一样的第三招剑术，园田海未看着黑发女子，用近乎耳语地声音问道：“既然如此，为什么要让我答应呢？”  
“什么答应？”园田曜还是听见了，眼中的笑意在蓝发剑士看来可恶而狡诈，她想她可能从来没有这么生气过，昨日因为和同族相见引发的体内血液沸腾再也无法压抑，涌上心头，淹没一切。  
剑招突变，原本的切磋决斗气氛瞬间降至足以令杀气凝固的冰点，在园田曜的眼里，蓝发少女的暗金色眼眸在一瞬间变化，瞳孔细长犹如龙类，她露出了一个冷冽阴沉的微笑，随即便是暴风骤雨般的剑影降临。  
漆黑双眸里飞快掠过了一丝忧虑，随即恢复古井无波的冷意，园田曜立刻将精力移到格挡上，依靠经验和本能来抵挡这阵可怕的攻击，但是还是被击得步步后退，她褪去笑容抿紧了唇，却仍有余裕分神思索什么。  
直到她听见那位年轻的蓝发剑士在低低咆哮着那句话，她在质问她：“为什么啊？”  
为什么？被逼至角落的时候，园田曜重新戴上了那副笑容，我亲爱的妹妹啊，你的这句话究竟是想问清楚什么呢？为什么有那样的过去？为什么被付诸这样的未来？还是想问我们为什么会这样子？  
黑发女子扔掉了即使在这样的攻击下也未曾留下痕迹的长刀，那显然不是凡器，她却任由它落在地板上发出了沉重的鸣响。  
放弃武器代表着认输，但处于失控状态的园田海未并没有察觉到这一切，她甚至没有顾及到对身上有着多处伤口，用最后重重的一击将对方重重撞上了身后的看台边沿。  
不必看身后石壁碎裂的范围就知道那一击究竟有多么严重，园田曜半坐起来看向用雪白长剑指着自己脖子的蓝发少女，声音依旧平静，仿佛感觉不到丝毫痛苦：“如果发完疯了，就结束吧。”

近在面前的长剑在一瞬间僵硬，随即因为持剑的手而抖动个不停，园田海未的眼眸在一瞬间恢复了人类的本来样子，她迟缓地收回武器，仿佛用尽了所有力气。她不知道该说什么，面前的一切终究是无可避免地走向了最差劲的方向。  
蓝发少女抬手挡在了眼前然后在她面前垂下头蹲下，如同幼小孩童般无措而脆弱的姿势，园田曜清晰地看见有晶莹的水滴从完全无法遮挡的指缝后流出，划过面颊。  
“对不起…我…”她听见园田海未这么说道，抖着声音，“对不起…我绝不想伤害你。”  
冷静下来的我才发现，前几招是家族特有的引导剑招啊，我真的，真的，不会想要伤害我仅剩的，唯一的亲人。  
“我只是…只是……”我只是想知道发生了什么，我只是想知道为什么我还要活着，我只是想知道那段过往背后是否有着真相。  
“好了。”她听见园田曜似乎发出了一声轻微的叹息，另外一只死死握拳的手被硬塞入了柔软的手帕，相似的低柔声音平静而安定，“出门左转走过两个门会有人接待你，重新收拾一下自己。毕竟晚宴的时候，我不想让王看见他的新任伯爵变成惹人笑话的模样。”  
“你的伤…”和刚才凌厉的模样完全不同，此刻的园田海未一边慌乱地用手帕按着双眼，一边小声嗫嚅道。  
“并不碍事。”黑发女子流畅地站了起来，活动了一下自己，依旧挂着那种无懈可击的微笑，“那么园田海未伯爵，很高兴能够和你切磋。”  
蓝发剑士显然有些发愣，顶着红眼圈呆呆地盯着她半晌，表情终于化作了苦笑，然后缓缓收敛成一贯平和的模样，她朝着园田曜欠身：“侯爵大人，那同样是我的荣幸，那么晚宴之前见。”  
“当然。”黑发女子点头致意，看着园田海未毫不犹豫转身朝着门口走去，才悠然道，“你值得我承认。”  
我承认你是园田家的人，承认你是我的亲人，但是到此为止，你理解的。  
少女的背影僵了僵，却再未回头：“您也一样。”  
我也一样，姐姐，既然时间不能逆转，我们不能早点找到彼此，所以，就这样吧。  
园田曜在那人身影消失在转角前，做出了今天她们之间的最后一次传音：“你想知道的那个，关于双子的答案？”  
“等到我死后，就告诉你。”  
“那我希望我永远都不知道。”那人的回答飞快而坚定。

园田海未似乎已经离去很久了，唯有黑发女子独自站在露天的训练场里，她也不知道自己站了多久，直到地面被更加洁白的颜色覆盖，才恍然惊觉已经飘雪多时，那些雪花覆上她的长袍，冰晶粘上她的长发，然后那些洁白的小精灵缠绕上她颤动的睫羽，拒绝半星融化，和体温一样冰冷。  
“咳咳…”园田曜突然抬手掩在唇前，却未能埋没那阵撕心裂肺般的咳嗽。  
再次移开的时候，掌心的鲜红刺目碍眼，年轻面容的侯爵终于低笑出声：“我可是…人类啊……”  
永远也太长了吧，妹妹。

在她身后不远的地方，银色长发的女子似乎已经在那里伫立多时，同样身负白雪，她未曾说出任何言语，也未曾伸出手。  
从初见开始，她所承诺的一直都是“等待”。  
所以只是那样的，和每一次一样的，两个人，站在一起。

当其他人跟随着公主来到园田侯爵的府邸时，在房屋的外面已经停着数辆马车，有的造型华贵高雅，有的古老朴素，唯有其中一辆格外显眼，那辆马车比其他马车都要大上一整圈，马灯上竟然用整一块晶石雕刻着人鱼雕塑，在夜色里也闪烁着海蓝光芒。  
“那是？”希双眼发亮盯着大块晶石，恨不得要把它整体凿出来，她抓住小泉花阳的手腕，笑眯眯道，“你舅舅的吗？”  
公主殿下瞬间汗毛倒竖，魔法师的眼里明确无限显示着同一句话：“我的，我要挖出来！”这太可怕了！谁来救救我！  
“啊，那个…”公主殿下哭笑不得地摇晃着被魔法师小姐握紧的手，“那人可是帝国出名的有钱人，有着“船王”称号的海洋提督赛切尔·格里芬顿侯爵。”  
“众所周知，西亚特斯帝国的贸易十分发达，特别是海上商队，而其中百分之三十的海上商队都出自于他家名下，由于曾是海军指挥的原因，所以大多数商队也受到他的保护，作为交换同时他负责了军方舰队的部分维护资金，这是他的税款。”  
红发剑士耐心地将死抓着不放的东条希抠开扔到一边儿去，随口道：“殿下似乎并没有什么对于他身为军人的评价？不是叫提督吗？”  
“他是个，聪明的商人。”小泉花阳这么说道，随即轻皱眉头看向高坂穗乃果，“不过今天晚上还是多加注意的好，现在在这座侯爵府的人，可没有一个不是聪明人。”

她们走进侯爵府大门，有人正伫立在那里等候，容貌年轻的黑发侯爵没有如同大多数参加晚宴的女子一样穿着长裙，修身的侯爵礼服将她衬得英气而不失秀雅，她朝着棕色长发的女子欠身，随即任由公主殿下撒娇般挽住了她的手臂。  
“欢迎来参加这场晚宴。”她朝着佣兵们这么说道。  
“那么，贵族们的盛宴就要开始了。”


	30. 少时结友，最易离散

能够接纳我们回归的处所只有两个，一个是死亡，一个是家。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗》

宴会刚开始，高坂穗乃果就抓着西木野真姬的衣服，用饿得发绿的眼神质问她：吃的呢？说好的宴会应该有很多吃的呢？为什么我只见到了长桌上的各式点心和酒？小孩子都吃不饱。  
完全忽略了小孩子怎么会吃这些。  
西木野真姬下意识寻找东条希，但是好友和绚濑绘里那只精灵不知道双双“私奔”到哪里了，她看园田海未，园田海未看她，两个人同时朝着对方露出笑容，满脸都是同情和求助。  
这人没用，西木野真姬残忍别开了头，拎着穗乃果躲到别的地方去了，留下内心想要挠墙的蓝发剑士应对贵族们的试探和寒暄，她真的一点都不擅长这些！  
小泉花阳自然也好不到哪里去，身为晚宴的贵宾，她早已经被人团团围住，有名媛有少爷，又是赞扬和歌颂又是邀请和约定，七公主殿下一边游刃有余应对着这些热情的人，一边内心冒汗寻找老师的身影，企图祸水东引。  
她也注意到表情有些恐慌的园田海未，在心里偷笑对方少见的表情后打算过去解围，却在看见一抹红色倩影时停下了脚步，露出意味深长的笑容。

园田海未不知道该拒绝谁，更不知道该答应谁的邀请，不是她不会跳舞，只是她真的不习惯和陌生人做出肢体接触，这实在太令人害羞了，她一边彬彬有礼地拒绝一边这么想到。  
她太天真了，还以为拒绝能够让这些人知难而退，却没想到反而因为拒绝适得其反，如同人们都喜欢挑战未被攀登的高峰一样，自然也有许多人盯上了园田海未这座“风景优美的高峰”。  
救世主姗姗来迟，却恰到时机拯救了想要逃跑的园田海未，她听见绚濑绘里清亮的声音时顿松了一口气，在心底暗暗感激众神赐予她这么好的朋友，她听见绚濑绘里分开众人道：“抱歉，但是这位伯爵似乎与我有约在先呢。”  
园田海未低着头去抓对方的手，她刚控制好自己恐慌的表情就听见身边众人低低的抽气声，顿时疑惑抬起头看向引发这一切的好友，一看之下顿时愣住了——那是…绚濑绘里？  
见惯了好友轻便的精灵装束，也见过好友休闲的洁白长袍，却第一次见好友这样的打扮，她如此优雅而美丽，足以令在场许多人自惭形愧，园田海未下意识握紧了好友的手，生怕被那些“饿狼”们围住，抢走。  
绘里绝对不会让给你们！她这么想到。

红色的礼裙在一片暗沉的色调中鲜艳但不突兀，华贵中带着属于少女的活力和俏皮，坠饰却又稳重典雅，衬着肌肤如雪，绚濑绘里将金色长发挽起，白皙的脖颈暴露无遗，巧妙夹在精灵尖耳上的耳饰一看就出自大师打造的手笔，她戴着黑色为底粘有金色羽毛的面具，感觉到剑士警惕的反应有些好笑，但是任由她将自己的手握紧，心中起了几分逗弄的念头。  
园田海未是看着她用另外一只手做出提裙礼的时候才终于反应过来，忍着一点自己的表情冲动完美回应，然后乐曲的前奏开始，大家为领舞让出更多空间。  
“不要怕，跟着我的步伐就好。”绚濑绘里选择优先开场，带着园田海未跳，一般情况下，跳女步的舞伴是不会选择这样更为劳累的举动，但是很明显，这位金发精灵已经十分清楚蓝发好友在公开场合到底有多想逃跑了。  
“啊…好。”园田海未更加害羞，红着脸道。

很快随着乐曲的渐进，大家纷纷滑入舞池，唯有东条希仍旧不见踪影。  
西木野真姬被穗乃果扯进舞池的时候，内心是拒绝的，她看了眼旁边引领着公主殿下的侯爵大人又滑开视线，最终定格在舞池中最耀眼的领舞身上，目光沉了沉。  
滑步，旋转，衣袂飞扬，穿着墨色礼服的蓝发剑士和红色长裙的金发精灵是如此相配，眼眸中的神采、脚下的步伐都如此一致，她们的世界里似乎只有彼此，容不下其他。  
而红发恶魔第三次被高坂穗乃果踩了脚，忍无可忍…也得再忍，她唇角抽了抽，朝后退了一步，撞上了身后人的脊背，听见了那人的低笑：“您是否要跟我更换一下舞伴呢？”  
“乐意之极，侯爵大人。”意外得到援助西木野真姬并没有轻松感，但还是决定先出卖还想踩自己衣角的高坂，她回以同样的低笑，在一个旋身中扶住那人的肩膀，换成被引领的姿态。  
至于一脸痛苦被高坂穗乃果上来就踩了一脚的小泉花阳——她认真在心里对公主殿下的脚背点了根蜡烛。  
“侯爵大人似乎很喜欢当做引领者。”在乐曲最后几个小节的舞步旋转后，被揽着腰的红发恶魔淡淡道。  
“当然，您不也一样。”第一支舞后，引领者和舞伴可以选择对对方进行肢体赞扬甚至是求爱的亲吻，如果对方答应的话自然也会回吻，这样的暗语在人族使用了上千年，但是西木野真姬不知道，所以当黑发侯爵的轻吻擦过她耳边的时候，原本维持着暧昧姿势的西木野（其实是互不相让）像是被踩了尾巴的猫一样跳开了。  
“哦哟？”小泉花阳将这两个人的举动看得清楚，她扬起了一抹笑容，“老师居然也会被拒绝啊。”  
帝国的七公主殿下紫眸深沉，似是不甘，又似冰冷。

“侯爵大人总要对这个动作做个解释。”恶魔稳住心神，她下意识开始卷自己的红发，这样反而把通红的耳朵暴露了出来，她似笑非笑看着黑发侯爵，眼中一片凉意，似是警告。  
黑发侯爵挑了挑眉，朝着旁边已经注意到这一幕的贵族们摊了摊手，笑道：“不过是被拒绝而已，平日又不是没有过。”  
在大家都讪笑着转开视线的时候，唇语将声音直接传入红发恶魔的脑海中，令她抿紧了唇，主动牵住了她的手轻吻了一下指尖，在外人看起来她不过是接受了园田曜的邀约，而只有西木野知道这是场不得不做的妥协。  
明知园田曜并非真有示爱之意，却主动去演这场戏，红发恶魔决意深探此人底细究竟，就算令此身更危险，也必须得到稳妥的答案。  
因为那时候，园田曜的传音是这么说的——“可惜我并没有得到舞伴什么回礼，所以您已经把时间全部用来解决那些身份隐患，吝啬给予我半分了？恶魔啊。”

园田曜似是很满意西木野真姬的表情，她看看怀表后拍手示意乐队停止演奏，面对在场所有人笑道：“诸君可以前往宴会厅，晚宴已经准备好了。”  
众人陆续离开，西木野真姬发现绚濑绘里和园田海未不见踪影，东条希倒是不知道从哪里笑嘻嘻地冒出来，挽住她的手臂道：“不去吃饭吗？哎！哎你做什么！”西木野真姬怒从心头起恶向胆边生，她双手捏住东条希的脸，蹂躏了一番后才道：“你下次跑得再远一点，就知道我更会做什么了。”  
东条希泪眼汪汪揉着脸，跟在心情大好的西木野真姬身后朝宴会厅走去，还不忘体贴地关上了大门。

绚濑绘里和园田海未都没察觉自己被锁在了里面，也是，她们两个在跳完舞后就偷跑到了天台上，那里很安静，因为下雪的原因没人愿意站到外面来受冷，所以倒是便宜了这两个新贵。  
绚濑绘里似乎心情颇好，趴在扶手上看着下面被覆上白霜的花园：“海未你有没有一种想在上面作画的冲动？”  
“我认识的绚濑绘里也会有这么孩子气的想法吗？”蓝发少女终于在只面对对方时不再脸红，她吃惊地挑挑眉将自己的外套搭上了精灵裸露的肩头，“如果你想去我自然奉陪，只是别着凉了啊。”  
“哎，这个时候还是一副木头样啊。”绚濑绘里看着她一本正经的样子，更加想要捉弄便露出如同狐狸般狡猾的笑容，凑近了好友看着那人脸颊在极近的距离里重新染上了粉红的色泽。  
蓝发的伯爵此时手足无措，却又无处可退，只能结结巴巴道：“…绘…绘里？”  
“伯爵大人好令我伤心啊。”好友满脸的忧伤怎么看起来都太过于夸张，只是园田海未却没有丝毫心情关注这点，能够压抑着心跳声听那人说话就已经够费力，碧蓝的眸色压得她快要不能顺畅呼吸了。  
“也至少应该给救你于水深火热之中的我一个奖励嘛。”金发精灵突然拉开了距离，这次的惋惜叹气似乎发自真心，她拢了拢身上的礼服，才笑道，“好歹我跑出去换衣服也很不容易啊，还要绕着那些围观的人走。”  
蓝发剑士有些内疚，想了想后，便道：“那…你等等。”她后退几步从阳台径直跳了下去。  
“等等！我开玩笑的！”绚濑绘里紧走几步去拽好友，结果抓了个空，如同那日一样，她什么都没抓到。  
金发精灵甚至没注意到那人安全落地后迅速消失在花园的树影后，她颤抖地后退了好几步，直到自己贴在了墙边，才有了不是那日的实感。  
她大口喘着气，调整自己的呼吸，想要压抑下痛心的实感，一遍遍提醒自己，园田海未会回来的。  
她会来到这里，来到我身边的，一如那日。

她嗅见花略带清甜的香味，但冬日里怎么会突然有这种味道？绚濑绘里睁开眼，面前是半蹲在自己面前的园田海未，蓝发少女似是被她吓到了，正一脸忧虑小心翼翼地拍打自己的肩膀。  
看见金发精灵重新睁开眼睛，园田海未轻舒了一口气：“你没事吧绘里。”  
“没事。”殊不知绚濑绘里在看见她的时候也舒了一口气，她本想训斥园田海未一顿，却因为更好奇花香而分走了注意力，在看见园田海未手上的那支玫瑰时不由得一愣。  
明明是冬日，花上却未曾沾雪，明明曾经被冻结在花园里难以找寻，却还是被那位少女找到，用火系元素小心翼翼包裹，令它绽放，只为博得自己欢心。  
园田海未挠挠脸颊，她觉得自己现下的举动实在破廉耻，但却也因为时间急促找不到更合适的，便只能笑道：“时间来不及，我能找到的只有这么多，所以，只能将它赠予你，绘里。”  
金发精灵一时间竟然有些在那个笑容里晕眩迷醉了，她接过花的时候才惊觉脸颊的热度如此之高，但她仍旧留恋这一刻。  
直至远钟鸣响她才如梦初醒看向手中的花，将它珍重收至空间戒指里，喃喃道：“终有散败之日，何苦……”不知道是说给园田海未听，还是说给自己听。  
花终有败落之日，人也有离别之时，既无不散之宴，又何苦留情至此，是何苦……

园田海未听清楚绚濑绘里在说什么，也听懂了，她感到惧怕，害怕绘里再多说出些什么来，便迅速起身拉开通向室内的门扉道：“走吧，别让她们等太久了。”  
而金发精灵起身后却再次拽住了她，园田海未在心中叹息，她从来无法拒绝听这人任何想说的话，甚至不忍心将对方的手甩开，所以只能转回身去看她，尽力掩饰好那些不安，只表现出认真聆听的态度来。  
精灵望着她，似乎明白她在想什么，有一瞬间犹豫，但她最终用力握紧自己背在身后的那只手，用力到指节发白的地步，低下头时听见自己声音如此平静：“海未是懂我的吧。”  
“……是的。”她听见蓝发剑士这么回答道。  
“我将离去。”绚濑绘里想起狩风，想起爱丽丝的话，想起还没查明的真相，她不由自主双手拥紧了园田海未，拥抱着她就好像抓住了什么虚幻的依靠。  
但园田海未终究是园田海未，并不是谁的依靠，而绚濑绘里注定是看守者，身负灭族之憾恨，将要独自而行，金发精灵很快放开了蓝发好友，她加重口气道：“这是我的选择。”  
“我知道。”园田海未轻轻拍了拍她，尽量让自己的眼神温柔点，神情轻松一点，她重复道，“我明白的。”  
蓝发剑士靠在门边，望向夜空中那轮圆月，笑容清浅：“你是我的朋友，结识时间不长，却真心一片。”  
“然人生尚久，际遇、因故、命道尚多，所以离散也不过人之常情，免无可免。”  
“绘里，我只盼你，莫忘时常来信，此后一生得安。”

园田曜独立在侯爵府的庭院回廊中，沐浴着清冷的月色，她躲开了大厅内的贵族们，找理由出来透透气，闭上眼睛似是悠然自若，之前夹在耳上的银色月亮依旧突然散发起微光，似有所察觉，她轻笑道：“月光如此明澈，舞台空无一人，此时不正好邀你一舞，挚友啊，何必独立一旁？”  
“处理你所带来的麻烦依旧浪费我很多时间，我的挚友。”在远处的房间内，银色长发的学者轻笑着合上手中书页回复，黑色月亮在耳上闪烁着微光：“而且还要作为管家帮忙处理其他家事，不如你来替我分担？”  
听闻此言，园田曜笑意未减，她挑眉瞟了一眼园田海未和绚濑绘里的方向，又朝后靠了靠躲进阴影里：“挚友何必如此小气，改日不如我送书再去赔罪便是。”  
可惜爱丽丝并不领情，只道：“你和园田海未一战，我发现了些有趣的东西，今夜宴会散场后，与我谈一下。”  
“还有。”她顿了顿，虽然语气未变，但园田曜仍知她有些迟疑，最终还是听她说道，“曜，那颗旧星的星轨，我已经看不见了。”


	31. 心之距

拥有上古血脉的魔兽均有化形能力，但并非代表其他魔兽不具有这种可能，据传有一种名为新月的果子存在，而吞食这种果实的魔兽，在新月之夜便可化为人形。

————《冒险者的怪闻奇录》佣兵工会编

园田海未本想在宴会上便找小泉花阳，将绚濑绘里决定离去之事说清楚，但被金发精灵阻止了。她告诉园田海未难得大家终于脱离一切危险，如此高兴不如过两日再说，园田海未也听从了。  
在宴会结束之时，园田曜还前来对佣兵们做出了善意的留宿挽留，在得知明天早上穗乃果就要离开时，还满怀遗憾表示不能前去送行。小佣兵们大多对这位侯爵很有好感，便客气地道谢。  
小泉花阳这次倒是没有跟佣兵们一起离开，她好像把自己灌醉了，高坂穗乃果对此只能一脸茫然表示自己并不知情，园田曜安抚小佣兵们不用操心，会找人安全送她回去，以侯爵的名义保证，这才令她们安心离开。  
在所有人都离开后，黑发侯爵记得爱丽丝和她的约定，便揉了揉眉心，她并不觉得疲惫，但是有时候必要装一下，毕竟即使是这里也总有别人的眼线。她打着哈欠朝自己书房里走去。  
她并不急于和爱丽丝立刻见面，反而坐在桌前批改起文书来，日复一日年复一年，早已经习惯于这些工作了，她不需要休息太久，那太耽误时间了，有那么多事情要做。  
众人皆以为园田曜是天才，可是天才的背后却是个真正的努力家。  
“咳咳…”在笔锋转折处，她无可抑制地咳出声来，停顿的笔尖在羊皮纸上留下刺目的色痕，黑发女子摇了摇头，将羽毛笔插回笔筒，“旧轨最终还是消失了。”  
而数条街道外，那位银发的学者似有所感，翻过一页书轻叹出声：“新星却还晦涩未明……”  
我的挚友，你知道它究竟要到什么时候，才能绽放出照亮前路的光吗？

园田曜对于来人闯入并不意外，这也正是她没有去看爱丽丝的原因——在这个守卫还算得上严密的宅邸中能够如此畅行无阻的，除了那位公主殿下还能有谁呢？  
本应回到自己家的棕发女子却出现在这里，还带进来一阵凉意，不知为了躲那些眼线在外面绕了多久。她自身看起来似乎还未酒醒，早就脱掉了厚重的毛皮外袍还不自知，只是缩着脖子，有些委屈地靠着门看向端坐在书桌前的侯爵大人。  
“凛呢。”打破沉默的是园田曜，她皱眉起身，将卷宗推到一边，招手示意小泉花阳过来。  
“我让她去大厅暖和了。”公主殿下的口齿还算得上清楚，只是带着鼻音显得有些发闷，说不定明日就要感冒，这种病可不是治愈魔法能治好的。  
园田曜朝她招手，于是小泉花阳像个乖宝宝一样凑过去坐在对方之前所坐的椅子上，乖乖看着对方甩手一个火球术将壁炉引燃，乖乖捧着对方用火晶石温暖的杯子喝茶，安静如鸡。  
“已经很晚了。”一杯带着苦味的茶下肚，小泉花阳听见那人这么说道，不禁握紧了杯子，有些期待，更多的是委屈。  
“我的宅邸，也是有很多双眼睛的，所以说，深夜所寻何事呢？”那人的手撩开自己额发，贴在额头上，却依旧如此冰凉不被温暖，只是那声音还是如同过去每一次一样温和，“小姑娘。”  
她还记得，数十年前她在父亲的花园里，因为被冷落而独自气呼呼地挖土栽花，泥土沾了满脸的时候听见身后有人轻笑，却不是和那些人一样讥讽和嘲笑。  
她回过身去的时候，那人就站在不远处，黑衣加身银线独角兽耀眼，黑发如瀑的智者拢手含笑，深沉的眸子里似缀着春日里最温暖的光。  
她走近，为她擦拭干净手中泥土，丝毫不觉得她脏污，只唤她小姑娘。  
原来时间过了那么久，却又如同未变般被拉得那么慢，那么长。

她不知道自己回忆了多久，直到被书本掉落的声音惊醒。她看见黑发女子弯身捡起被自己无意识举动扫落的书本，手指划过书脊时表情在火光下带着几分柔和的暖意。  
她当然知道那是谁的学术作品，爱丽丝，帝都五十年来最年轻的学者，园田曜的管家。外界皆知园田曜对于她有多么放纵，请假几年不归工资照发，不愿出席任何场所园田曜便相护。  
拜这个所赐，小泉花阳迅速将之前那些怀旧的情绪冷静了下来，只是由于醉意还未消失眼中依旧有些朦胧。  
“老师。”七公主摇摇晃晃站起来，前倾凑近将距离变得亲昵，口气也依旧带着过分暧昧的笑意，话语却和气氛毫无关系，“老师觉得园田海未怎么样？”  
“如果要是你喜欢的，无论什么意义上，我都没有意见。”即使如此贴近，园田曜也仿佛毫无察觉般看着她，神色也毫无变化，“不过她毕竟只是佣兵，你的身份如此，有些念头还是少转动点好。”  
“老师以为我会想要做什么呢？”棕发女子转而将头抵在她肩膀上蹭了蹭，在她看不见的地方弯起的紫眸里一片凉意。  
黑发的侯爵笑道：“比如说想要在报名表上多加一个名字，甚至两个。”  
小泉花阳抽身坐回桌前，撒娇般地扬了扬眉梢：“老师还真是了解我。”  
“毕竟我也是奉命观察一下。”园田曜歪了歪头，将手中的书放回桌上，“臣毕竟身居这样的职位，更何况也不想辜负了大家口中的名声。”  
“我可是一点儿也不喜欢这个名称。”棕发公主皱眉，口气微凉，“我也不希望老师担负这种名声。”  
“这样的话题应该也不适合在深夜讨论吧。”可是园田曜却轻描淡写地移开了话题，摆手似乎想要撵她回去。  
“是，是我多说了。”小泉花阳按了按额角，恢复了如常的笑容，“我想所问老师的一共有三件事。”  
“第一，我想讨教一下天启佣兵团究竟如何处置。”  
“第二，我也想知道一些最近伊西利安的情况。”  
“最后。”她顿了顿，紫眸里带着古怪的笑意，“我非常好奇，园田海未，究竟是否和你有什么关系。”

 

“你总是选择夜间来访，也是稀奇。”大图书馆的吊灯用火晶正散发出稳定的微光，而图书馆的主人，坐于宽大书桌之中的银发女子此时合拢了手中的笔记，好整以暇地面对着将红茶杯放下的年轻法师。  
“那也要感谢您将地址提供给我才是。”抢先接过女仆的红茶杯置于主人的桌上，丝毫没有不速之客自觉的东条希拉过爱丽丝身边的椅子就要坐下。  
“等等。”银发女子抬手阻止了她的行为，并且让女仆搬上了新的椅子放在了对面，示意她坐下，“你的位置在那里。”  
紫发魔法师看了看座椅的摆放，终于笑出声来：“原来拥有如此富饶睿智之所的人，和我的主上也没什么区别。”  
“强调位置，比如说对面。”手指轻轻点点自己，东条希挑眉指了指爱丽丝身边的位置，“那么那里是谁呢？侯爵大人吗？”  
“你的咨询额度已经在晚宴见我那次用完了，如果没有话题就请回。”银发女子毫不接受来自她的挑衅，不为所动地拿起了书，摆出逐客的架势。  
刚翻开的书页中压上了半卷残本，东条希的声音在她头顶响起：“我用半本笔记，和你交换一个情报。”  
“这些魔法。”银发女子随手拿起残本看了几眼，示意女仆拿到一边做检测，“我要来没什么用。”  
“没什么用？”年轻的法师有点惊讶，她觉得爱丽丝在开玩笑或者是不想做交易，便皱了皱眉，“如果你不想谈，大可直说。”  
爱丽丝看了她一眼，语气平静：“很遗憾，我并不是什么法师，所谓手无缚鸡之力并不是玩笑。”  
紫发魔法师这一次脸上是毫不掩饰的震惊，她第一次怀疑自己的眼睛：面前这图书馆处处充斥着精妙魔法的痕迹，而面前这人却说自己并不是法师？  
“这东西对你很有用，是你的贴身之物，我收下也没用。”爱丽丝将残本还给东条希道，“你连续两次来找我，也算是与我熟悉，我给你一个方向。”  
“足够了。”得到意料之外的答案东条希喜出望外地点了点头，坚定道，“其他的我可以自己找。”  
“精灵族。”爱丽丝给予了在东条希意料之外的答案。  
紫发魔法师愣了愣，苦笑道：“虽然我很信任你，但是我这种外人根本没什么名义能够进入吧，精灵都那么高傲。”  
“那就让人带你进去。”银发的学者捧起茶杯淡淡道。  
“你的意思是…”东条希愣了一下犹豫道，“绚濑绘里？但是我看她并不想去那里啊……”  
“人总是会变的。”

“人总是会变的，就好像五公主一样。”黑发的侯爵看向窗外的夜色，浅笑道，“伊西利安的情况是改革初期双方国力不均衡的产物，亦或说是你们互相较劲的结果，这些不早就在殿下心里了吗？”  
“小孩子会争抢喜欢的东西，大人会争抢新的欲望，这本身就是正常，正因为如此才有着可以利用的方法。是的，您给我讲过。”此时已经褪去醉意的公主殿下正襟危坐在自己老师面前垂头尊敬道。  
“你似乎对伊西利安颇为关注，殿下难道忘了，那里并非你的领地？”园田曜依旧带着那样的笑容。  
“捍卫皇室领土自然是每个成员都应该做到的事情。”小泉花阳抬起头朝老师笑了笑，“将名字缀在郁金香皇旗下的您，对此应该是认同的吧。”  
“当然。”这句话如此熟悉，那双相近的浅紫色眸子也是如此，让园田曜的指尖有一瞬间的颤抖，她直视那双眼眸缓缓道，“毕竟，我也是皇家的猎犬啊。”  
“我说了我不喜欢这个称呼。”西亚特斯的七公主皱起了眉，那双眸子里的感情依旧隐忍如常，或许只有自己才知其中有多么深切。  
园田曜没有答言，她突然感到疲惫，不想再面对那双眼睛，却逃无可逃，只能转移开话题：“但是五公主大婚在即，我想很多事情都会被暂时放下。”  
“是的，我明白，时间还多的是，而且老师您——”小泉花阳凑近黑发女子笑得天真而纯良，“一定会维护皇室吧。”  
“那是自然。”黑发侯爵微扬起眉梢，神色如常，“我毕竟是殿下的老师，又承蒙您厚爱。”  
小泉花阳退开几步，歪过头去将神情隐没于火光所照不到的阴影之中，笑得有些苦涩。  
什么厚爱……她知道她一直都知道，而她也是。

 

园田海未坐在旅馆的露台栏杆上，这姿势换成普通人十分危险，还好在帝都这种能人辈出的地方无人在意。她倒也不是只因为绚濑绘里的事情无法睡着，更是因为园田曜，虽然决定不再踏出那一步，思绪却依旧纷乱如麻让她难以安睡。  
她不会去责怪园田曜对她的冷漠，或者换做是她也会如此抗拒，五十年的分别，冒出来一个人要认亲，这简直就是闹剧，不，甚至比闹剧还不如，纯属骗局。  
她也不会想要再去过多接近那人，因为她是帝国高贵的侯爵，而她不过是一个小小的佣兵，在这个有着数千双眼睛日夜不停巡视的地方，如果她能给予黑发侯爵什么，那就是保持距离吧。  
只是心里是那么难受，血液都仿佛要膨胀蚀破血管而出。  
“我实在不明白……”蓝发剑士听见身后熟悉的脚步声，没有回头，只是低声如同自言自语道，“我不明白我的记忆中为何没有她，我不明白家族为什么会处于两个不同的国家，我甚至不能明白…那些年究竟发生了什么。”  
“但是无论怎么来说，我是绝对不能喊她姐姐是吗？真姬。”  
看着如此脆弱的剑士，西木野替她难过，却再也找不到任何言语安慰，她甚至不想安慰，有些不像她的想法——就这样让园田海未依靠不是更好吗？  
她转动手上戒指取出那瓶酒，在守夜的时候园田海未喝过一次，后来还剩了不少，她朝着园田海未晃了晃瓶子平静道：“如果喝多了你就不会想这些，要不要来一杯？”  
园田海未看着那杯酒许久，最终轻笑一声推到一边，逐渐从迷茫的语气中恢复了几丝平日的稳重：“不必了，我还以为你这种直率的人，会嘲笑我的懦弱并且要求我自己去问个清楚。”  
直率？西木野有些自嘲笑了笑，她从没想到别人会用这个词形容她，怎么说呢？不愧是园田海未啊，她看见的那个人，或许才是红发恶魔心底的那个真姬吧。  
西木野真姬这么想着，下意识拧开瓶子，一饮而尽，在看见蓝发剑士瞪大眼睛的时候才反应过来自己做了什么，这个时候说其实真的没想喝似乎来不及了，既然说是直率，不如更直率一点吧，西木野真姬这么想着，紫色的眸子在月光下浸入了醉意。  
她看了园田海未半晌，终于抬起手摘下来自己的面具，小心翼翼用指尖蹭了蹭她的脸颊，带着几丝嘲讽道：“真姬其实一点也不直率，有话不敢言，甚至连告诉你不要难过都做不到，更别提——”  
更别提告诉你，我有多么希望跟我一起走，去往我的世界。  
红发少女突然倒入对方怀中睡去，最后的半句话却被醉意中断未能说出，终究成为了遗憾。

 

“园田海未？你在想些什么。”黑发女子手指轻轻叩了一下桌面，颇有兴趣地看着她，口气也轻松得和每一次闲谈没有什么不同，“就算是要翻族谱也要查一段时间吧。”  
棕色长发的公主殿下无辜眨了眨眼道：“你看，老师，毕竟我也只是好奇那么点大家都关心的问题，毕竟你们长得那么像。”  
“世界总会有一些奇妙之处。”园田曜毫不在意摆了摆手，“而这些总会带来一些奇怪的人，我以为我教过你了。”  
小泉花阳抢过老师的茶杯喝掉茶，被里面的清苦激得吐了吐舌头：“所以才需要学者们去研究吗？比如爱丽丝。”  
“你似乎真的很喜欢爱丽丝？需要我将她交付给你好好聊聊吗？”黑发女子挑了挑眉笑得有些无奈。  
这就不必了……年轻的公主捏紧了杯柄在心底默默道。  
“总之老师是在告诉我一切还没有查明让我少八卦？”她放下茶杯站起身，微微拎起裙摆行告别礼。  
“不仅仅是这样，如果你想知道。”将火炉重新熄灭，屋内仅仅留下几盏灯火，园田曜口气似乎也随着黑暗重新填补浸这个空间变得有些微凉。  
“她不是我的妹妹，我的妹妹，早已经死了。”  
“感谢那位占星师的预言如此准确，让我能够活下来。”

小泉花阳在踏出那个书房后，看见了在不远处踌躇的星空凛，少女似乎很高兴地打算朝她跑来，却被她竖在唇边的手指阻止。  
棕发的年轻公主迎着月光笑了，笑容清浅，缺少感情，和之前充满活力的样子截然相反。她想到了自己的回答。  
“我当然相信你”什么的，可笑至极，十六岁之后的花阳从不这么想，二十六岁的花阳更不会。


	32. 帝都市集

“我等骑士，以谦卑、正直、怜悯、英勇、公正、忠诚、荣誉、牺牲,为美德，誓以荣耀为生命，以回归众神居所为最高荣光！”

————《骑士誓言》

圣布莱尔城的清晨还泛着薄雾，街上行人寥寥，天色尚显朦胧。  
最近在这个城中的人们可是多了不少谈资，当然是有关于这城中糕点商高坂家的。他们开始还纷纷羡慕高坂家的长女好运气，书不念跑出去当佣兵还能混个骑士当当，后来在她家门口看热闹的人多了，话也越传越离谱——什么身负皇命，什么贵族争求，什么坐拥秘宝千金不换。  
而闲人们看了几天贵族乡绅登门拜访或者拿着贵重礼物要求交换秘宝后，就逐渐觉得没意思，开始慢慢散场回家，不会没日没夜看着了。  
这也方便了橙发少女从院内扔出背包，几个攀跃间翻过院墙落到自家大门旁边，没错，她又要“离家出走”了，为了那个约定。  
高坂穗乃果背起背包，苦笑着回身看自家大门，然后默不作声跪下来行了个骑士礼表示歉意，再抬起头的时候眼圈已经红了。她用衣袖抹了抹眼睛，转身毫不犹豫隐于晨雾之中。  
待她人不见了踪影，高坂家的大门轻轻从内拉开，高坂家剩下的一家三口从门口探出脑袋来左右看了看，和她容貌相似的少女首先叹了口气：“走了。”  
虽然这个情况早在意料之中，但是大家眼里还是透着难过，他们知道那个人如同关不住的风，属于整个世界。  
而且最近有关那场S级任务越传越离奇，许多人说高坂穗乃果拥有那张幻兽骑士的签约卷轴，无论高坂家公开解释也好，还是高坂穗乃果发布声明也好均是无用，想让自己家孩子出人头地的乡绅贵族来往不绝，开出了数百万甚至更高的价格求购，再这样下去，虽未怀璧却仍有罪的高坂家迟早会遭难，所以那孩子最终还是自己离开了。  
只是他们没想到，当年占星术士对于高坂穗乃果那句犹如长风般的预言并没有那么简单。  
那孩子最终和一世安稳无缘，犹如吹拂过世界的长风般，不得安歇。

既然决定离开，绚濑绘里也没有久待的理由，她决定要远赴原族归还狩风，那份责任她不想随便承担。  
本来只是一个人孤身前往，却在某一日晚上被希求助上门，恳请将她带往精灵主城一探图书馆寻找一些资料。希携带厚礼态度坚定，绚濑绘里虽然疑惑却不好违拗，虽然早有耳闻精灵族比较排外，但是希既然自己也做好了准备，金发精灵也并不介意多一人同行。  
反正到最后也是互不干涉便是了，送还狩风后她就离开，去往其他地方找寻真相。  
灰篷的船离开海港的时候，这两个本来很少交流的人却难得一同站在船的上层甲板，看着岸边的另外两个伙伴身影越来越小，变成小点最后消失在海平线那端。  
不知道站了多久，站得东条希呼吸感受到的尽是海洋的腥味。紫发的魔法师看金发精灵依旧没有动弹的打算，不由得微微叹了口气，自己慢慢活动站僵的身体，朝着走来走去的水手打招呼。  
她本来生得就极美，笑起来更是带着几分诱惑，更何况在这些凡夫俗子面前稀有的魔法师是和半神差不多的存在，附近那些年轻水手也有人凑近和她大胆攀谈起来，全然晕头不顾那人胸前带着的魔法师工会徽章了。  
人群骚动的动静稍大了一些，引得金发精灵回过神来，淡淡瞟了一眼那人胸前崭新的徽章，这下看过去她才发现，这枚徽章和之前的那枚不太一样。  
魔法师工会颁发给法师们的等级徽章大致分为三个不同颜色，涵盖了九个等级，红铜为主的低级叶片徽章，夹杂有少许秘银的镀银叶是中级法师的标志，而接下来七级往上每一级叶片脉络都带有更多金色，九级大法师更是纯金的徽章，到了那个等级也不需要秘银来替自己保存灵魂气息了。  
而东条希的这枚徽章大致看起来还是银色的叶片，细看却完全不一样。  
信仰智慧神的法师们在徽章上选择的图案是葡萄藤的叶片，因为葡萄藤是那位至高神的诞生标志，而且葡萄藤也是世界上最好的魔法材料之一，可惜在大陆上古种已经绝迹。  
而希这枚怎么看也像是三枚青树古叶放一起了，绚濑绘里在脑海中搜寻了一圈，终于想起了这个和龙族数量一般稀少的徽章。这也难怪，毕竟这个徽章的主人大多数都是低阶门槛的学徒，厉害的人物多半同时也是高级魔法师，谁会想到中级这个断层会带着这个玩意。  
那是一枚魔药师的徽章。  
绚濑绘里十分疑惑，东条希的实力大家有目共睹的，为何要抛弃去魔法师工会试炼的机会，偏偏考一个魔药徽章？  
她刚原本在思索西木野真姬在船开之际朝她最后挑眉露出的眼神，那既算不上友人离别的伤感，也不是清淡如水的拜别，细想之下，那人的眼神沉重压抑，如同山雨欲来风满楼，似乎预示到了什么，又仿佛空洞若无物。  
所幸那人最后将眼眸转向园田海未，那种黑洞般的死寂里终于一点点亮起了希望的灯火。  
原是一样的人啊。金发精灵摸了摸心口，转身走回船舱，留下一个被包围的东条希哀嚎你根本没有良心。

“不知道要分别多久。”灰篷船消失在海天交接的尽头后，园田海未歪过头看着不知道什么时候已经只看着自己的红发剑士笑道，“多看几眼希才重要吧，真姬。”  
西木野真姬收回目光，淡淡道：“她从不与我分开太久。”  
因为她答应过我，一定会回来，所以我毫不担心。  
她们听见马车的刹车声，扭过头来看见七公主殿下那熟悉的马车，打开车门她就跳了下来，匆忙道：“啊，没赶上！”  
“殿下出行也太莽撞了。”星空凛跟在其后嘟囔了一句，她脸色还是蔫蔫的，不知道身体恢复了没。  
和小泉花阳熟识起来后，西木野真姬也没之前这么拘束，她此刻挑眉浅笑道：“殿下居然来迟了？”  
“啊啊都是二哥啦！”棕黄长发的女人此时满脸气愤的样子倒像是个小孩，“非要拉着我谈论国事，我都说我不想考虑，还要谈，结果就来晚了！”  
别人的家事不好插嘴，园田海未还在苦心想着怎么回答，便和西木野被小泉花阳一手一个拉着往马车里拖：“我带你们去逛街。”  
可惜自己的侍卫长都没给面子，金橙色短发少女一袭便装一边拉开车门，一边吐槽道：“殿下能有什么喜欢逛的街，不过是寻找好吃的米饭。”  
西木野真姬一个不查被拉上了车，园田海未倒是在上车前想起来了什么，她皱眉看着星空凛，将手发力一捏，只听见对方关节咔哒作响脸色也瞬时苍白无比，她猛一咬牙将痛呼憋了回去，连句为什么都不敢多问。  
园田海未心下更添几分忧虑，她低声说了句抱歉，转头钻进了车里。  
星空凛感激园田海未没对小泉花阳提起这件事情，急匆匆坐上车夫的位置，按照殿下之前的吩咐驾着马车，驶向帝都最大的集贸中心——恩奇纳。  
坐在车里的园田海未一直看着窗外，另外两个人以为她因为好友离开闷闷不乐，便展现出恰到好处的体贴，坐在一边闲聊，留给了她足够的思索时间。  
她一直在思索有关于那位侍卫长的一些问题，看星空凛的身体状态已经到了急需解决的地步，却因为局势复杂让她不知道如何该不该施以援手解决，身边这两位一看便是对于此事毫无察觉，而星空凛也似乎对于自身问题因何而出毫无头绪，所以究竟从何开口成了一个麻烦事。  
“啧。”脑海当中不经意掠过黑发侯爵脸色苍白久病未愈的模样，园田海未更是眉宇间染上焦灼之色，一时忘记自己身在马车中，霍然站起。  
这下大动作引得真姬和花阳都惊讶看了过来，一齐问道：“海未？”  
“不，没什么。”蓝发剑士如梦初醒，挠挠脸颊尴尬笑着重新坐下来，她反应倒是不慢，立刻打哈哈道，“殿下有所不知，我以前最喜欢看书，最近这趟旅行从去至归半张书页都没翻过，一时发呆想起来无书可读，竟然有些心急起来。”  
棕发的公主殿下愣了愣，觉得这人十分好玩，忍不住掩口而笑道：“这算什么让你动容的大事，你要看书，皇室书房多得是你喜欢的，不如和我住一起然后挑几本？”  
蓝发剑士听出小泉花阳言语之中皆是戏谑之意，又故意说什么住在一起的话，立刻红脸支吾了几句，看向红发恶魔求救。  
没想到一向默契的西木野真姬这次装作了没看见，反而顺势朝着小泉花阳道：“要是有这样的机会，我倒也想拜读一下各类古籍，殿下不如也留下我作伴？”  
干得漂亮啊西木野真姬同志，自己也跳进来了，人民会记住你的。——园田海未在心底含泪朝她竖了大拇指。  
这两个人倒是都没在意她的内心波动，带着浅笑不动声色互相看了一小会，最后反倒是公主殿下脸颊微红收回了视线，认输轻咳了一声才继续道：“海未要是想看书，皇家学院有帝都最大的图书馆，只是稍微有些麻烦。”  
“图书馆只允许两种人进入，一种是学生，一种是老师，可是这两种你都不是，即使是皇家也不好随便开口批个身份，那群老学者可从来都是软硬不吃。”  
小公主言辞恳切，苦恼地摊了摊手：“我虽说曾经是学生，但是毕竟不是老师，带不进去人——”  
她说到这里想到了什么般顿了顿，“啊”了一声后才说：“我想起来了！找老师！”  
蓝发剑士一听见找老师就头大，小泉花阳的老师，那不正是园田曜吗？她倒想躲得远远的，结果这位敬爱着老师的小公主还亲切地拎着她往前撞，仿佛觉得她是无心铁人，不会头破血流。  
“不——”蓝发剑士的拒绝还没说完，就感觉到对面红发恶魔甩了一个眼刀阻止了她，心下疑窦丛生硬生生转了语气，“那就拜托给殿下了。”  
棕发的小公主含笑点了点头，外面的人声逐渐嘈杂，马车也没那么隔音，几个人停止了交流，一致转头看向窗外帝都最大市场的情况。

身为皇都的最大集市，恩奇纳的规模远非在旅途中那次镇中赶集可比，城镇中的集市多是四周山野的产物，而位于帝都的诺萨德可谓收集了来自整国、甚至全世界的珍奇特产。  
这种鱼龙混杂的交流场所在帝都中不多见，因为接纳商人旅客人流量太大更是守卫戒备森严，将摊贩们根据种类的不同、价值的高低分成了好些区域。  
一到外围人就多到完全挤不动，就是皇亲国戚也只能老实下来走，所以星空凛直接将车放在专用的停放处，领了取车牌，小泉花阳翻手给自己戴了一张孩童们喜欢的戏剧面具，几个人沿着旁边小路溜进了集市。  
集市里也有人戴着类似的面具这点出乎园田海未的意料，看小泉花阳和星空凛熟练的钻人堆模样肯定是老手，可能这些人从来都没有想到过吧，尊贵的小公主其实曾经数次和他们擦肩而过，甚至和他们当中一些人讨价还价。  
“所谓集市这种地方，从来都是个好场所。”或许是两个佣兵的目光盯得公主殿下有些不太自在，她笑了笑，意有所指地点了点自己的唇和耳朵。  
西木野真姬和园田海未对视了一眼，心下明白那位小公主的意思，便不再多想，也随着人流四处观看。  
边缘的摊贩多是贩卖一些常见的东西，四下转悠几圈几个人对于这里的物品也没有什么兴致，倒是星空凛买了几根类似枯树枝的东西正嚼得爽脆，还伸长胳膊热情地朝着小佣兵们递。  
“这是？”红发恶魔自认为也算是博学，但是看着这种东西一时也有些认不出来。  
“别跟她吃！”倒是旁边的小泉花阳立刻苦笑着抓住侍卫的手，“这是南边海岛的果子，是给地形龙做饲料的，叫做什么百里根，对于人类来说苦得能要命，只有她当做什么甜果子，别问我什么时候吃过！”  
说着小公主还抖了抖，显然深受其害，连优雅的礼仪都维持不住。  
这边小公主还没说完，有人轻巧从她手下夺过了百里根，小泉花阳目瞪口呆看着蓝发剑士，看她眉头不皱将那树枝般的玩意放进嘴里咬下一截，平静道：“的确挺好吃。”  
这绝对是不可能的！小泉花阳一脸不信从侍卫手上夺过她吃了一半的树根，啊不百里根，咬了一大口，随即跑到一边满脸痛苦呸呸呸个不停，脸色惨白。  
金橙色短发的侍卫长朝园田海未眨了眨眼，用眼神示意她没必要这样做，却惊讶发现蓝发佣兵似乎真的和她一样感觉不到这东西的清苦，更生出了几分亲近之意，连带着之前几次见面交锋的敌意都抹掉了。  
星空凛毕竟还是孩童心性，西木野真姬可是知道几分园田海未本质的，看她表情似乎也不像是强忍作伪，心下一转便有了隐约的答案，她不责怪园田海未从未说过，这实在牵扯太多了。  
恶魔打定主意不参与，便找个话题将几个人引着继续朝前走。  
没走几步就听见前面喧闹的吆喝声，这声音可不比小贩们的吆喝，而是有魔法师用了风系法术扩散而出的声音，夹杂着几声鼓鸣，虽然离人群的骚动地方似乎还相隔甚远，那动静却好似近在耳边。  
“本月的奴隶发市，各位大人朝这边看看啊！这次可是有兽族的大美人哦！”  
“啧。”小泉花阳也听见了，她略微皱了下眉头，又很快舒展开，快步朝着那个方向走去，口中道，“走，难得有这个热闹。”  
热闹？这算热闹？园田海未看了眼习以为常的星空凛，和西木野真姬跟了过去。

星空凛先小泉花阳一步寻了一个近处的坐席方便看热闹，园田海未和西木野真姬刚落座便一眼看见正在台上的猫族兽人，两人均是一愣。  
那容貌，怎么看怎么像是东亚特斯霸者佣兵团分部部长阿比盖尔·龙兰特！


	33. 皇室秘闻

钱财富余，地位够高，情商不足，智商下线——每个政客都喜欢和这种人打交道。

————《国策笔记》园田曜

西木野真姬和园田海未对视一眼后收敛好情绪，仅仅是一个眼神的对视她们已明了对方和自己相同的疑惑：无论面前这位年轻的猫女是不是龙兰特，就算是亲族，她怎么可能放任不管沦落到来人族这边做奴隶的地步？她不是地位很高吗？  
这两人一个是久居深渊的魔族，一个是失踪多年住在岛屿的“土著”，无论怎么从头脑中寻觅信息，也比不上旁边星空凛直接朝着自家公主开口询问来得快：“殿下，有一年没有过兽人的货了吧？”  
小泉花阳看那些兽人的眼神的确和看不会动的货物一样，她平静回答道：“这倒是没错。”  
“看起来公爵可以赚笔大的。”她这么说道，让西木野真姬心下一惊。  
西亚特斯的公爵只有一位，埃里克公爵，那位鹰钩鼻的男人，小泉花阳的舅舅，没想到居然是做这种生意的！  
“我一直以为，这些交易会放在暗地里。”看着奴隶被一个一个拉上来展示，女性被肆意轻薄，尖叫声却引来看台上更多的放肆大笑，蓝发剑士渐渐有了些怒气，她语气冰冷道。  
“在别处可能，但这里是帝都。”棕发的小公主一语双关，她倒是不介意园田海未面露愤怒，语气轻松，“皇家许可的特殊收入，又可以震慑那些犯我领土之人，有何不妥？”  
红发剑士在衣袖的遮掩下抓住了园田海未的手，不顾她的僵硬翻过来十指交扣用力捏了捏阻止她的话语，她同样语气轻松道：“不过谁知道，这些卖人者有朝一日会不会颠倒相覆呢。”  
年轻的公主听懂了话语中的含义，表情略微僵硬了一下，重新扬起的笑容带着洒脱之意：“风云变幻从来不是一己之力能够阻挡，如果到时候因为选择应该支付代价，每个人都一样。”  
她看向台上惊恐的奴隶们，眼中终究还是掠过了一丝不忍，她冲着两位佣兵挑了挑眉：“只是，我只知若我能将国之存在维持一日，我的臣民便可立于高地一时。”  
此话一出，连原本强忍着怒意的园田海未也是一震，她沉默地看着那位公主殿下，一时间心里掀起了无穷的惊涛骇浪。  
那句话绝非一个温柔天真的小公主能说出口的！那种唯我独尊的口气和话语，放在面前这位公主殿下身上却没有丝毫狂妄自大，仿佛她即使这么轻巧一说，她也必定能够做到一般！这是何等的野心和暗喻！  
随着奴隶拍卖会鸣钟拉开序幕，蓝发剑士突然轻笑出声，紧接着小泉花阳也露出了温和的笑颜，刚才的紧张气氛瞬时烟消云散，园田海未笑道：“没错，没错。”  
“那么就让我们观这场有趣之事吧。”棕发的小公主将视线投到拍卖台上，似乎是在说这次的盛宴。  
蓝发剑士却听懂了，她也将目光投回正在被人用绳索牵引而上的第一批奴隶身上，轻声道：“啊是啊，有趣。”

虽然西亚特斯相比东帝国在巴哈姆特之怒后恢复更为快速，但是人口的总数增长幅度还是太小，这催生了奴隶生意的盛行。在远洋航行的船只上，店铺中的重工，甚至粗使杂役中，被打上奴隶烙印的人处处可见。  
他们多数来自其他大陆，其中也不乏其他种族，有些是自愿打上奴隶烙印拥有帝国新身份的谋生者，有些是重犯罪人的后代，而有些，则是被强行掳来的玩物。  
世界就好像大锅里慢慢熬煮的水，虽然还未沸腾，但已经微热，时常泛起几个翻滚的气泡来证明并不安宁。  
“嘿，不要错过啊，这一组奴隶可都是熟练工，房屋修筑，泥瓦类的活都能做啊！”第一队上台的奴隶是中年人类，一共九个人，大多看起来表情木然似乎已经很习惯这种买卖，穿着也比较干净，低着头任由人贩子扯来扯去摆弄。  
“80个金币，只要80个金币就可以带走！”人贩子大声吆喝着，然后抓过看起来是那群奴隶领头的那位中年人的手，展示给人群看手上的老茧，“保证不亏啊各位看！”  
拍卖者的沉默只持续了一瞬，有人开始报价，很快又有人跟风，价格在哄抬中上到了120个，才逐渐开始三个五个加钱。虽然是熟练工，但是这几个人明显年龄偏大，所以精明的商人们已经需要考虑一下，是否还值得加码了。  
“145个。”从看台后方有位穿着管家制服的中年人站起来朗声道。  
这几乎是极限价格了，有好事者扭头看向出钱者，这次却无人敢哄抬价格，因为那身制服明摆着属于某个贵族家族，也因为开局的气氛已经被足够炒热了。  
人贩子大喜过望牵着一队奴隶下台去更换身份契约，去按下新的手印。身为多次转卖的帝国奴隶，他们在按下手印后，会一人拿到五个金币的落户费用，然后剩余的零钱就作为人贩子的中介费抽走。  
因为是帝国自愿卖身的奴隶所以人贩子一般都比较客气，换做是无身份的奴隶，人贩子抽中介费就会立刻变得如水蛭般贪婪，一文不留。

上来了几组帝国的工人用合适的价格卖出后，拍卖的气氛逐渐被推向高峰，人贩子再牵上来的这组奴隶，虽说还是人族，却看起来已经不是帝国人的相貌了。  
年轻的公主殿下抽出旁边座位的宣传画册看了几眼，说道：“这组是土著，而且应该是生奴。”  
生奴顾名思义是第一次拿出来卖的奴隶，大多数年轻或者稚嫩，缺少工作经验，需要花费更多时间来调教，但是同样由于尚还年轻，有着更大可以压榨使用的空间。  
这批上来的奴隶看起来个个表情惊恐，时不时看向人贩子手中的皮鞭，显然是吃过不少苦头，其中有几个人原本还对于人贩子的喝骂感到怨愤，但是看见皮鞭假意扬起立刻抱头跪下缩成一团，口里念叨着听不懂的当地语言求饶，惹得台下的人哈哈大笑。  
星空凛一向是眼里只有一个公主殿下，即使面对这样的情况也不过是皱皱眉就摸出之前自己吃的东西继续吃，园田海未在刚才的几句交流过后居然也沉下气来，抱臂一言不发冷眼旁观着。  
但是棕发女子似乎并没想这么结束，她歪头看着两位小佣兵笑道：“这些还不算什么好材料，但是你们佣兵团是不是偶尔也需要一些打杂的？如果想招收一些武者的话也可以看看，这附近整整一个区域都是寻求工作的。”  
小泉花阳说得没错，这附近的确是整个西亚特斯的人才交流市场，刚才一路走来也有看见低级的武者和魔法师或站或坐，在路边寻求招募。  
在全民习武的现在，依旧有一些认为自己拥有粗浅武技很了不起的人，不肯和普通人一样选择其他方式工作，宁愿站在街边抱着早已生锈的铁剑，肩膀上搭着一条白色毛巾或者蓝色毛巾等待着雇主。  
白色毛巾代表是短期工作，而蓝色毛巾的含义犹如奴隶卖身，只是身份依旧还是公民，生死由自己担负。  
园田海未犹记得路过时看见有些潦倒的武者已经胡子花白依旧趾高气昂，反而是一二级的魔法师看起来就更为低调做人一些。但是在这个世界上低级魔法师也并不罕见，反倒是因为体质的原因，生计更为艰难。  
“不，还是不必了。”园田海未思索了一下，她暂时没有动和伙伴们一起建立的佣兵团的打算，便客气拒绝了花阳的提议。  
“如果是因为钱的问题，我有妙计哦？”小泉花阳眨了眨眼说道。  
看着突然一巴掌捂脸不忍直视公主殿下的某位侍卫长，园田海未和西木野倒是提起了一百个好奇心，齐刷刷看着小泉花阳等待着她的妙计。  
公主殿下果然不负众望，她笑眯眯开始坑起自己家来：“海未卿，你现在是帝国的伯爵啊，虽然…好吧是名义上的，但是根据惯例，帝国名誉伯爵可以拥有骑士头衔八人的小队，加上每位骑士可以有四位见习骑士，四位见习分别下面可以统领十人小队，作为私军。”  
“你知道这是什么意思吗？就代表，你可以有至少三百人批示给帝国军部和财政部要求他们提供帝国标准军饷，三百人哦。”  
震惊于公主殿下透露出的内部消息，园田海未半晌才从牙缝里挤出字：“我…从来没听过这样的事情？贵族…私军，不是只能自己付钱吗……？”  
“不…”小泉花阳用恨铁不成钢的眼神看着小佣兵，“主要是没人放心帝国花钱养自己人，给国家节省了不少钱。”  
“如果有需要的话，帝国文书这边我倒是可以帮忙做，不过地皮什么的，你们自己想办法。”小泉花阳晃了晃手指，开出了极具诱惑力的条件，“当然我也不可能保证一定会成功，反正这些年都没人这么做了，估计要和财政部的铁公鸡扯皮一会儿。”  
“殿下你声音太大了！”这么玩世不恭的说法惹得金橙色短发的侍卫长都无法安心啃自己喜欢的果子，紧张地站起来四周看了眼确定没事后才坐回来，不满道。  
“啊这有什么的。”小泉花阳看着因为是贵族席位互相都隔得很远的其他家族，笑眯眯道，“凛真是好孩子呢。”  
“跟好孩子没什么关系吧殿下！”果然引得侍卫长抗议道。  
“然而在不想被发现之前，至少要先把殿下这两个字去掉？”看着自家侍卫长犹如炸毛的小猫，小公主开始日常例行逗弄过程，将之前的话题忘得一干二净。

园田海未本欲和西木野讨论一下小泉花阳的这个建议，结果被新换上的那批奴隶吸引去了注意力。这一批奴隶似乎不太一样，不仅仅是干净整齐的衣衫，还有混杂着的不同种族，除了皮肤偏深的艾斯兰人，身姿柔软的半兽人姑娘，也有标准的帝国人，甚至园田海未发现其中最美丽的那个深红长发的金眸少女似乎是个半精灵，他们统一赤着脚，穿着洁白的无袖长袍，满脸害怕地挤作一团。  
“这也算是奴隶？”星空凛都有些感到意外，她将果子三口并作两口咽下，喃喃道。  
“之前都是打杂的，从现在开始才是最重头戏的那部分。”帝国的七公主露出了一个饱含深意的笑容，“最适合雕琢的璞玉，会变成什么模样呢？”  
西木野真姬先于园田海未反应过来言语中隐藏的答案，毕竟恶魔也是在某些事情上开放过头的种族，就算她从不参与甚至多次想要阻止，但是也已经被耳濡目染得足够明白这些孩子的下场。  
“100个金币一个人！”显然调教这样一批孩子也并不太容易，人贩子开场爆出的价格就远超过了刚才任何一个人成交的价格，他扯过那个深红色长发的少女毫不犹豫地将她肩头的系扣解开。  
随着周围响起的口哨和惊呼，少女那个看起来就很方便扯掉的白袍彻底失去了应有的作用，她一声惊呼似乎想要半蹲下去遮住自己，却被人贩子扯住不允许乱动，只能含泪单手挡住自己的重要部位。  
这样遮掩的姿势反而激起了台下更大的狂欢，这下子连星空凛也坐不住了，她按住剑霍然起身就要往台上冲，被小泉花阳用一声冷哼阻止，只能不甘心咬着牙，一遍一遍用恨不得能杀死那些人的视线扫过参与拍卖的人。  
价格几乎是狂热地翻着番上涨，一直涨到了五百金币才让很多人从头脑发热中清醒过来选择闭嘴，眼红那些财大气粗的人几乎指着号码争抢。  
很快有一些孩子们被确定了价格被拉下去，台上最后只剩下包括那位依旧赤裸的少女在内的五个人，哄抬的价格已经到了末尾，只剩下几个大家族依旧在争抢着。  
“一千，我要她。”突然有人开口，直接将很多人想念叨出来的八百金币打回了肚子里，那声音带着几分阴柔之意，难辨男女。  
在小佣兵们眼里，那个总是表情平静的公主却有些惊讶地站了起来，循着声音看过去那里站着一位穿着华贵的男人，正在玩弄着手上的扳指淡淡道。  
仿佛感觉到小泉花阳好奇的视线，那人回过头来，惹得西木野真姬和园田海未均是一皱眉，小泉花阳倒是反应很快把自己的面具往凛脸上一扣，便躲到西木野背后去了。  
那明明是个身姿并不单薄的男人，但是那张脸对于他来说实在是太阴柔了！如果换成是纤细高挑的少女，那张脸可谓是俊秀又美丽，但是放在一个男人脸上看起来着实有些让人反胃！  
“那是个面具，看起来老师也在这里。”小泉花阳在对方视线移开后重新坐了下来，接过面具戴上解答了两位佣兵的疑惑，她指了指自己的脸笑道，“那张面具，和我本身的容貌，你们不觉得有什么相似吗？”  
经由公主殿下这么一提醒，小佣兵们才惊觉，刚才那张脸的确和公主殿下还有之前见过的二皇子有那么几分相似，是什么人这样大胆，敢用皇室的容貌来做自己的面具！  
看着两位佣兵凝重的神情，棕色长发的公主却笑出声来，虽然在笑声中感觉不到丝毫愉快的意味：“那是我三哥。”  
“三皇子？”园田海未想到那天谈话时候，连这位公主都对那位花天酒地的三哥做出的评价，看来敢把面具戴成这样出门，这位三皇子的确是昏庸到让人头痛的地步。  
“三哥他平常虽然……”小泉花阳想不到合适的言辞就打了个手势，继续道，“但是刚才肯定是有老师的人报价了。”  
星空凛颇为赞同地点了点头，看起来也是知情人。  
“和……园田侯爵有什么关系？”西木野真姬一脸疑惑地发问。  
“啊……说起来也算是皇室秘闻？”小公主罕见犹豫了一下，叹口气缓缓道，“三哥和四姐，是同母所出，以前关系很好，那张面具，是四姐哦。”  
四公主安吉拉，皇室唯一的龙骑士，已经失踪了许多年，但是这和园田曜又有什么关系？——两个小佣兵不约而同这么想到。  
“四姐失踪后，老师一直没有任何表现，这让三哥十分不满，毕竟当年四姐可是老师货真价实的情人嘛。”小泉花阳抬手揉揉额头，掩盖了自己可能会泄露感情的眼神，才继续道。  
“哦…”园田海未刚淡然点了点头才反应过来小泉花阳说了什么，差点从座位上跳起来，“嗯？？？”  
“嘛不过现在不是说这个的时候，接下来，可能老师家的人又要报价了，我们就帮忙一把吧。”小泉花阳指了指三皇子看着的位置，笑道。  
“不，殿下你只是看热闹不嫌弃事情大吧。”星空凛立刻再次吐槽道。


	34. 人情

园田海未看向园田曜席位起身拍卖的人，她并不熟悉那个男人，心念一转，她便闭上眼睛将精神力悄悄蔓延了过去，想看看那个包厢里还有谁。但是在精神力刚刚触及到包厢的时候，她便听见了一声冷哼，犹如寒冰一般包裹住她的精神力，急速流窜了回来。  
如遭重击，园田海未豁然睁开眼睛，她的举动引起了西木野的注意，对方看了她一眼，用眼神朝她发问。园田海未没有回答她，将视线转向看台上的深红长发少女。  
而在包厢内，黑发的侯爵轻抿一口热茶，悠然看着银发学者道：“不妨事，一个好奇的小孩子。”  
她看了眼台上的少女，笑道：“挚友，你若喜欢，我便一定送你。”  
“我只是，缺一个图书管理员。”学者并不理会她的调侃，头也不抬回答道。  
园田曜朝着旁边喊话的人低语了句什么，在拍卖师的锤子最后一次落下前那名手下再次提气报价道：“一千一百金币。”  
明眼人都知道这是园田侯爵又和三皇子殿下较上劲了，众人连议论都不敢，屏息凝神期待着下一幕。  
人贩子这下反而害怕了起来，生怕落错了锤子得罪哪一边，小泉花阳等待了片刻后，她笑了笑扬声道：“一千二百金币。”  
“殿下？”西木野真姬惊讶地看着小泉公主，她深知公主起身报价并不是为了眼前这位少女正在遭受的折辱，更何况在这种时候表明站队起身报价更不像是她的所作所为，是因为园田曜吗？她想起刚才园田海未的反应，在心底暗暗确定了这点。  
“哼。”三皇子的方向传来一声不大却森然的冷哼，他回过头来阴郁地寻找敢于在自己和园田曜较量中插话的人。  
小泉花阳立刻感觉到三皇子的目光，她弯起眉眼轻笑着朝着对方挥了挥手，感觉到那道锋利的视线在她手指上的戒指停留了片刻转为诧异，这才将面具掀起来，一字一顿做出口型：“三，哥。”  
三皇子转过头去，冲着台上冷喝道：“除了中间那个，其他的，九百金币一个我包了。”  
他居然真的对着自己的妹妹妥协了，甚至飞快选择了退让。  
园田曜对于掩藏身份的小泉花阳似乎有所察觉，她轻咦了一声后，也没再抬价，人贩子赶快敲锤确认，愁眉苦脸的样子惹人发笑。  
有些聪明的贵族已经开始偷偷观望小泉花阳的方向，猜测这人到底是何方神圣，可是小公主已经飞快戴好了面具，她示意凛一会儿去领人，直接送给园田曜。

压轴出场的果然是那些兽族的俘虏，西木野真姬敏锐地发现，不同于之前按照年龄或体格来编制，这些兽人的编制非常混乱，却也十分鲜明。  
混乱是在说年龄安排，即使是前面的奴隶分组也绝对不会将年龄差距太大的人分进一队，这种太过明显买一送一的赚钱方式根本不被精明的购买者所认可。  
但是居然拿出来压轴？  
而鲜明是在说这些奴隶即使被用锁链捆绑拉上台来，这十几个人的步伐却依旧没有混乱，略微高大的男性将龙兰特和一位老者挡在中间，隐隐形成护卫之势，警惕的姿态显示着这些人的军人身份。  
“达哈。”小泉花阳突然看见了什么有趣的东西，她扬起眉梢用手指点了一下那位佣兵团分部部长，低声自语道，“还真没错，应该就是她。”  
达哈是兽人贵族特有的刺青手法，根据各族守护图腾的不同有着不同层次的绘制方式，会根据情绪的激动显现出不同的颜色，比如现在，虽然那位猫女的表情依旧冷静，却已经被透过单薄衣衫可见的火红纹身出卖。  
这几个人眼力都极好，扫视几遍就能确认，那纹身十分巨大，从双肩蔓延到后背，似乎是一只猛兽的模样，爪子搭在双肩的皮肤上，随着情绪而变化着纹路，栩栩如生。  
红发恶魔对此没有什么好奇，她懒散地靠向椅背笑道：“那可是上古神兽的图腾，似乎绘制十分完整，这人说不定是族长的亲眷吧。”  
园田海未不忍看龙兰特遭受这种待遇，且不论兽人那边发生了什么，只因龙兰特在当时的询问中也算是帮自己延缓了不少时间，这份人情能还则还，但帝都水比想象的还要深百倍，究竟该不该将那些人的目光引到自己这里，她还是有几分犹豫不决。  
“你想要那个？”小泉花阳看出了她心中所想，懒散指了指中间的女子，“你喜欢就尽管拍。”  
西木野真姬在一边挑了挑眉，三皇子对于这样的美色是必定要出手的，小泉花阳刚才被兄长谦让过一次，怎么说也不应再抢伤了和气，又为何允许身为她这一派的园田海未报价？  
这倒是更有意思了，她想。

这次的拍卖是压轴，人贩子要求群体拍卖，也就是说，如果想要得到那个猫女，必须将所有人全都拍走。这让许多人犹豫了起来，并不是财力问题，而是那些兽人一看就并非什么温和宽厚好惹的家伙，有心思防着这些非我族类的家伙，不如去选买一些熟奴。  
场上沉默了半分多钟，才有人开口，小泉花阳认出来是一个有名的富商，在帝都经营着一些皮毛生意，他大概是打算把那些人往危险的地方输送。  
自他之后报价开始逐步攀升，等到三皇子第一次开口的时候，已经涨到了两千五百个金币。  
小泉花阳等待了片刻，也没听见园田曜的报价，她心下有些疑惑，不知道是不是自己搞错了，如果这人真的是龙兰特，以老师的眼光怎么可能会选择不报价？这让她迟疑了起来，不知道究竟能不能一举抓到这条大鱼。  
园田海未却没顾忌这么多，此刻扬声道：“三千！”  
一口气在这种时候还能涨五百金币，这可不是简单的一个数字！帝都贵族很少有人会专门下这么大的手笔购买生奴，这惹得许多人都看了过来，有人认出了园田海未，笑着对其他人说些什么，不知道是不是议论她的不自量力。  
小泉花阳看着再次看过来的三皇子，迎着对方冷厉的眼神摊手表示抱歉后打算代替园田海未报价，却被蓝发佣兵按住肩膀阻拦，不知道是应该意外对方失礼却大胆的举动，还是应该更疑惑这位佣兵的财力，七公主殿下选择继续默不作声。  
三皇子再欲开口报价，忽然有人急匆匆跑进对他说了些什么，他微露诧异后，冷哼一声，竟然再次坐下不发一言。  
全场哗然，谁都没有想到，三皇子居然让了同一个贵族包厢两次！  
小泉花阳面露讶异，她不知道发生了什么，仅有些不好的预感，她掏出自己的印章交给星空凛，嘱咐她先去提人钱随后去她的宅邸提取，星空凛领命先去。  
“抱歉，殿下，这个人是我买的，所以交由我付钱便可。”没想到园田海未坚持己见，竟然从空间戒指里掏出一个硕大的宝石来。  
小泉花阳算不上熟悉这些东西的价钱，却也明了这么大的蓝宝石在帝都的商铺里少经雕琢便可价值万金，她接也不是不接也不是，更深深怀疑园田海未这人到底有没有对于这东西价值的观念。  
“殿下，请务必收下。”没想到园田海未那么爽快就塞到了她手里，毫不可惜。  
小泉花阳看了看西木野真姬，西木野真姬看了看她，两个人都在对方的眼里看见了自己呆滞的神情。  
这家伙不会是掏了龙穴吧……七公主殿下猛然冒出不靠谱的想法。  
她还真猜对了一半。

按小泉花阳的预想，应该是星空凛很快安排好提来人，然后大家迅速离开这个是非之地，可是总是有突发事情捉弄着七公主的安排。  
众人只听闻金铁相接的巨大奏鸣声，便看着一人倒飞上了拍卖台，连连后退好些步，小泉花阳顿时惊讶地站了起来，因为那人正是刚才去后台取货的星空凛！  
她很清楚星空凛那恐怖的怪力！是什么人能够将她击飞出去这么远！棕发公主殿下阴沉着脸站起来朝下走，两位佣兵紧随其后，园田海未皱紧眉头看着一脸苍白的星空凛，顿觉不妙。  
那孩子可能再也支撑不住了，现在那根弦可能随时都会断裂吧，她不得不做出一个决定，就算这个决定可能会导致一连串的事件发生，她也再顾不得。  
毕竟人命关天。  
西木野真姬也发现了不太对劲，橙发侍卫长的状态显然非常不好，勉强爬起来对小泉花阳行礼的时候，能够清晰看见随着动作滚滚而下的汗珠。   
棕发的公主显然已经是怒极，至少这段时间下来，佣兵们从未见过她如此眉头深锁眼神冰冷的样子，显然在她心底星空凛远远不止侍卫这么点重量，她从怀里不分由说拿出最好的药，一股脑灌进了侍卫的嘴里，看着她脸色好上一些才转而冷冷地看向台下瑟瑟发抖的守卫：“谁干的！”  
寒芒瞬间而至，而园田海未和西木野真姬显然更快，这两个人配合默契，拔剑抵挡住了来人的进攻，那人后退了好几步，有些惊讶地“咦”了一声。  
再次逼近时候被人喝止，这时很多人才发现，不知何时有一辆马车直接停在了拍卖台旁边！  
“渡边曜！退下！”马车里的女人声音不大，却对于那位攻击者充满威慑力。  
渡边曜这个名字在西亚特斯帝国几乎无人不知无人不晓，她的经历犹如一个传奇，她是教廷最年轻的骑士长，到达八级骑士水准的时候才二十六岁，而这些年的历练，据说早已跨过了九级门槛，逼近圣阶水平。  
佣兵们眯眼打量面前的这位灰发骑士，她身形修长挺拔，银白色的铠甲下是教廷的蓝色长袍，容貌依旧俊秀年轻，眼神锋锐如出鞘宝剑，她将盾牌插入地面，收剑还鞘右手抬起轻捶了一下胸膛，当做对于佣兵们的问候，却仍旧不发一言。  
园田海未和西木野真姬两个人对视了一眼，动作一致收剑，却未曾还礼，一左一右挡在小泉花阳的前面。  
七公主殿下终于明白为什么三哥不曾继续出价，原来是有个更大的麻烦来了这里，她知道龙兰特有点重要性，可决没想过连这人都能引出来！看着那辆马车上勾绘的图腾浮雕，她藏在袖中的手猛然握紧，指甲将掌心掐出几道血印，她已经认出来这辆马车属于谁了！  
“小七。”果然，马车里传出了那人带着笑意的呼唤，“过来。”  
这样亲昵的称呼令在场的所有人都倒抽了一口凉气，有很多人已经认出了这辆马车的主人，能够请动渡边曜护卫教廷的马车，在西亚特斯只有一人，那便是皇室的长公主，那位西亚特斯教廷的圣女！  
“圣女大人。”小泉花阳低声回应道，却没有听从呼唤靠近，她只是看着渡边曜，脸上浮现出冷笑，毫不相让道，“我想有人应该给我解释清楚，为什么打伤我的护卫？”  
“七公主！是七公主啊！”不知道是谁第一个反应过来，发出了一声惊呼，这下次惹得所有人都开始伸长脖子朝这里看，七公主在人民心中地位可见一斑！  
“我只是要这批兽人，骑士长只是顺便帮我去取。”圣女笑了一下，轻描淡写回答道。  
只是需要就可以随意抢夺，教廷何等霸道！圣女何等霸道！  
棕发的小公主冷冷地看着渡边曜，那人也直率大胆地回视着她，毫无愧疚也并不惧怕，下命令的是圣女大人，她只是奉命行事，即使是小泉花阳也深知针对她无效，更何况后面还有长公主撑腰。  
七公主殿下深吸了一口气，尽力忍着愤怒说道：“抱歉长姐，那个兽人并非我要下的，是园田伯爵选中的奴隶，您不问清楚便找我的麻烦，是不是太过了？”  
“园田伯爵？哦，原来是你。”听闻圣女的呼唤，园田海未微微欠身行礼，不卑不亢，只听圣女殿下道，“不知道你是否愿意割爱？”口气倒是比给七公主说话还要客气，有精明者立刻察觉不对。  
一只纤纤玉手拨开窗帘，但是却很快被另外一只同样纤长的玉手握住手腕阻止，有大胆者发出叹息，遗憾没能见到车内圣女的容颜。车内居然有人能和她同坐，究竟是谁地位如此之高？小泉花阳有些疑惑，但是长姐对园田海未的客气态度更让她不解，不过她相信园田海未并不会因为对方的客气而相让。  
“抱歉，殿下，我可以将其他人全部送给你，只有那个女兽人不可以。”果然园田海未和她想得一样倔强，即使面对神圣教廷的主事者也毫不惧怕。  
小泉花阳只是有些头疼今天这种场面该如何收场，很明显长姐不会放弃，园田海未也不会，她在心底暗暗鄙视了一下三哥这只老狐狸，选择默不作声站在一边。   
“园田海未？”车内却还有一人！只听见那人声音轻柔这么说道，随即顿了顿笑道，“既然如此，就把其他人赠予我吧。”口气却如同命令。  
西木野真姬和园田海未对视了一眼，两个人都觉得这声音有些熟悉，却一时想不到是谁，只听见圣女殿下道：“既然您这么说，那么园田伯爵，这个人情权且记下，便将其他人的号牌交予我吧。”  
星空凛忍痛将号牌掏出直接扔了过去，被渡边曜牢牢接住，骑士长冷冷看了她一眼，不等吩咐自行去后面取人，见事件平息如此之快，许多人顿觉无味，郁郁离去。

星空凛再也撑不住，仰头喷出一口血雾，小泉花阳三步并作两步冲过去扶她，指尖刚触到对方的皮肤便一脸诧异地缩了回来。  
好烫！人类的温度怎么可能热到这样的地步！棕发女子轻轻搓了一下指尖，感受到轻微的痛感。  
但是她绝对不可能把星空凛扔在这里，早在多年前，她于她的定义就不仅仅是简单的上级和下属了，她是她的挚友，是她在这个世界上唯一相信的人，是的，是唯一。  
真的好烫！小泉花阳咬着牙将星空凛背起，找准方向后，缓慢地朝着马车停放的地方挪动，旁边许多人想要上来讨好，一概被她的眼神吓退，她不能把橙发少女交给那些家伙，就算是自己现在已经想要叫痛也绝不停下。  
神圣教廷的马车内，两人端坐其中看着小泉花阳背着自己侍卫一步步挪远，西亚斯美丽的圣女殿下轻笑着开口：“我家小七向来重情，见笑了，红衣主教大人。”  
红衣主教大人！如果让人知道马车内竟然有着神圣教廷四位红衣主教之一必定会引起震动！没想到仅在教皇之下的红衣主教居然会驾临西亚特斯！更没人想到居然如此年轻！  
亚麻色长发的少女换了个自己舒服的坐姿，她将手中的教典合上轻笑道：“这种人，我很喜欢。”

“殿下，我来。”身上的重量突然消失，小泉花阳放下心来，她感激地看着接手的西木野真姬，红发佣兵秀美的脸上毫无表情，仿佛感觉不到那热度。她将星空凛扛起来，轻松地大步朝前走去。  
“谢谢。”棕发公主长舒一口气，露出了一个难得真心的和煦笑容，她朝着真姬感谢道。  
“身为佣兵，受您礼待这么久，是应该的。”西木野真姬沉声道。

星空凛一进入马车就昏睡了过去，赶车的任务交给了园田海未，那人关上车门前她看了眼还在昏迷中的星空凛，有些忧虑地抿紧了唇。  
红发少女在对方的眼中看见了决然之色，她的心脏骤然紧缩，苦涩在一瞬间涌上喉间。她熟悉那种神情，她甚至梦见过，为此在午夜惊醒，在原本属于恶魔的黑暗中，迷失了方向。  
园田海未啊园田海未，你何必那么善良？

 

园田海未在晚上迎来了一位不速之客，那是一匹俊美无双的巨狼，悬于脖颈的那块蓝色宝石闪闪发光，它脊背挺直蹲坐在蓝发剑士面前，一动不动和她对峙着。  
借着灯火，园田终于得以看清那块宝石的模样，她单手握紧了放置在桌上的逝川，强忍着眼眶微热半跪下来。  
那块宝石是残缺的，仅仅有一半。幼时她问过母亲，自己脖子上的宝石挂坠为何残缺，母亲总说送人，总说以后有机会找到，而现在她找到了那一半，可属于自己的那半块，早已失落于那场烈焰之中。  
“姐姐…”声音犹如梦呓，蓝发少女鼻头一酸，在嘴唇上咬出一片血痕，她伸出手去，犹豫而小心地想要触摸那只灰狼的头顶，却最终停在半掌距离之外。  
她闭上眼睛苦笑着停了片刻，打算收回手去：“抱歉。”  
有什么温热的源头凑近了，手掌触及了毛茸茸的东西，园田海未吃了一惊睁开眼看过去，巨狼闭上了眼睛，安静而主动地倾身，将头置于她的手掌之下。  
琥珀色的眼里迅速聚拢起水光，蓝发的少女用另外一只手狠狠捂住了嘴，从狼狈呜咽，到嚎啕大哭，她将巨狼的脖颈用力环住，话语含糊且断续：“…对不起…大家都……”  
那些惨叫，那些火焰，父母的容颜，不仅沉淀于她沉睡多年的梦境，也永远环绕在她清醒的时间里，一遍遍提醒着，她是唯一的幸存者。


	35. 音乃木阪

亚述帝国的三位贤者：最接近神的大贤者赛恩斯，占星贤者梅林，七曜贤者普雷提。赛恩斯失踪于亚述帝国第三任帝王继位时，梅林于第五任时长眠于魔法塔深处，七曜贤者死于末期动乱之中。

————《亚述帝国史》

利兹·莫里斯是B级佣兵团“雪峰”的一位队长，最近因为突破到六级武者升了职，花了点小钱后被派过来执行油水多的任务。说来也是太过刺激，谁想到钱花过了头，竟然给他扔到这种任务里来管事。  
护送商队横穿幽游森林这种任务，说危险的确危险，幽游森林有另外一个名字——魔兽之森，顾名思义就是魔兽的栖息地，位于伊斯特大陆和维斯特大陆之间的狭长交界处，是大陆上魔兽种类最繁多的地方之一。  
但是说穿越困难倒也称不上特别难，商队只是贴近低级魔兽区的边缘行走，在这数百年时光中，那里已经有了相对安全的曲折小路，而且还有着极为可靠的中转站——音乃木阪学院。  
那座据说始于亚述帝国时期、被赋予辅佐国王职责的三贤者之一普雷提批准建立的名校，盘踞在幽游森林道路的中部，犹如一头震慑四方的猛虎。

除了自己佣兵团的佣兵外，他还是按照老规矩招募了一些其他散兵，至少也得有人动时帮着当苦力搬东西，静时安营扎寨当哨兵吧，也正是因为如此他也懒得挨个做什么登记，只是单纯报个名字，将佣兵们的积分折算一下金币给这些散人们。  
“发钱啦！”每天发工资是这里最热闹的时候，一整天的劳累会被几枚闪亮的钱币洗去大半，随着篝火点亮气氛又会分外活跃起来，既驱散那些野兽，也带来了填饱肚子的食物香味。  
“嘿，少年家，吃这点饭可是不行啊！”他已经观察那个橙发的少女很久了，看见她吃得很少不免有些忧虑，拿起半只烤兔子强硬塞到她手里，哈哈大笑着说道。  
在外的佣兵就是一家人，利兹一直这么认为。

橙发少女正是再次离家的穗乃果，虽然总是被伙伴们说是笨蛋一样的直白角色，但是其实还是蛮机智的。为了躲开那些眼睛，也出于独行不安全的考虑，她直接在离开家乡后的下一个城市参与了佣兵护送任务，至少到现在为止，并未有人认她出来。  
她接过了半只兔子，烤肉的香味刺激了她因为疲累而迟钝的味蕾，橙发少女感激笑了笑：“谢谢团长！”  
“嘿！谢什么！”利兹看着她，有些怀念起自己的女儿来，爽朗的中年男人索性在她身边坐下，“你这家伙也真是奇怪，工钱也不要，只要求我们带着你一起，倒也不是怕你吃喝，只是觉得你不容易啊，怎么想到跑到那么远的地方讨生活？”  
高坂穗乃果舔了舔手指后，露出了开朗的笑容：“啊，也不是要跑很远啦，我只要跟团到那个什么音乃木阪学院中转站就好。”  
“哎？”这句话显然令中年男人陷入了混乱，抱头开始思考自己是不是碰见了什么可怕的天才或者有钱的大金主，前者似乎比较靠谱，他看了眼衣着简便的少女，认真这么想着。  
“明天你不用干活了！”觉得自己非常聪明，团长急匆匆命令了一句，跑去嘱咐给全佣兵团的人，留下一只不知所措叼着兔子腿的穗乃果。  
完了呀这是要完了呀高坂穗乃果！橙发少女一边这么想着，一边懊恼地拿起面包狠狠咬了一大口。

到达离魔兽之森最近的城市奥里兰多的时候，佣兵团将停下来休整一天，同时对于货物进行调整，并且购买接下来要在森林跋涉所需的一些物资，橙发少女有了大半天时间可以在城里乱晃，消耗一下这几天被众人注视连修炼都只能偷偷摸摸进行的精力。  
随着音乃木阪春季开学考核期的逼近，各个大陆的精英和贵族子女们开始朝着这里聚集，等候通过学校的文书检验后进入实战考核，而这也是奥里兰多最为繁华的季节。  
高坂穗乃果对于这些并不关心，相比较之下，她更在意奥里兰多热闹的集市还有特色美食，主要是特色美食。  
这里靠近魔兽的栖息地，也是西亚特斯魔核魔骨魔兽皮这些原材料最大的采购地。  
后面这几种不是她的目标，除非她想买一些肉干嚼着吃，可是进到森林之后，新鲜的食材也并不缺少，高坂穗乃果在意的是魔核，那是一种类似于元素晶石的东西，来自于魔兽身体最内部的核心。  
赫伯特送给她的那把长枪，经过绚濑绘里的鉴定有着一个暗槽，身为一把精灵所制造的魔纹武器，它的不同之处正是在于可以镶嵌魔核的辅助攻击能力。  
虽说高坂穗乃果是少见的神圣元素武技拥有者这一点已经使得她如虎添翼，但是如果有着合适魔核的辅助，在接下来的使用中一定能发挥出极大作用，所以她在寻觅合适的神圣属性魔核。  
魔核向来价值不菲，还好在离家之前之前任务的佣金已经划入了她的A级佣兵晶卡里，加上临走之前小泉花阳又不由分说扔给了她一张一千金币的晶卡备用，还惹得园田海未扶额长叹——殿下，你别宠着她自建小金库啊！  
因为魔核的特殊性，所以绝不可能出现在寻常摊位，高坂穗乃果自身又是个外行不适合到夜市摸索，只好打算大出血进入交易所寻找。

奥里兰多的交易所就建在城镇中心，虽然据说平常也是门庭若市，但是完全没有到达今天这人山人海的级别，橙发少女挤进去的时候气都要断了，自觉腰都瘦了好几圈，果然是减肥妙招。  
“喂喂等等别急！”高坂穗乃果弯腰喘气，腹诽选择今天在这里发放合格文书的音乃木阪教职工，然后被拥挤的人潮撞得朝前倾倒。  
如果说她真的摔在地上，最多也就被踩上几脚，可是橙发少女第一次展露了她身为枪兵的手段，扎枪在地板上稳住身体，旋转躲避，闭着眼跳跃一气呵成，犹如在佣兵酒吧里被人扯上台跳了一支钢管舞一样优美。  
高坂穗乃果想，我这么优雅，一定是合格的枪兵。  
零分，完全没有稳住的高坂穗乃果伴随着自己一声“哎呀”的惨呼，一头摔进了一个怀抱里，还有点硬。  
“对不起！”橙发少女跳起来就一个九十度鞠躬，还委屈着抱着撞疼的脑袋。  
“你伤着头了？”没等她重新直起身体，就听见头顶上方有位少女冷冰冰问道。  
高坂穗乃果一边紧张着结巴着回答，一边抬起头：“没没没，就是有点硬有点疼。”  
然后就被一巴掌打懵了。

高坂穗乃果有些委屈，却不敢说话，她捂着脸瞪着面前红着脸的棕色短发少女和她身后想笑不敢笑的深蓝色制服小队，用眼神控诉着“为什么打我”这句话。  
托最近被佣兵队长唠叨的福，她已经认出来了眼前这些人的身份，音乃木阪的学生，可能是放假出来游玩的。  
“抱歉抱歉。”她身后的男生有些尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，安慰完气呼呼的少女又赶紧收拾残局，冲着高坂穗乃果同样九十度鞠躬。  
橙发少女赶紧再次回礼：“对…对不起，我只顾着想要买一块魔核。”  
“买魔核？”原本很生气的棕色短发少女突兀插话，她上下打量了几眼高坂穗乃果，将视线微妙地在对方胸前顿了一下，停留到她的长枪上，眼睛刷地亮了起来，“请务必让我看看！”  
“哎——”高坂穗乃果还没反应过来，手中长枪就被别人拎走了，她只能一脸紧张看着那位少女对自己的武器露出狂热的表情，犹如自己看见了上好的刚出炉的面包，只差咬一口。  
“精灵族的工艺，鱼鳞纹能够储存更多魔力，轻钢打造技术使得武器更加轻便，你从哪里得到的！”棕发少女显然是个武器狂魔，她语速飞快吐出了一长串数据后恋恋不舍将长枪还了回来，追问道。  
橙发少女一时不知道该怎么回答，只能选择了一个折中的答案：“我老师送我的。”  
“哦。”棕发少女回过神和伙伴们窃窃私语了一会儿，转过头来指着高坂穗乃果，“就你了吧，你叫什么？”口气带着嫌弃，犹如挑到了一颗不太好的大白菜。  
“高坂穗乃果。”橙发少女已经搞不懂音乃木阪的学生们在想什么，她重重在这群人身上盖了一个笨蛋的标签，愣愣地回答。  
“武技？魔法？等级？年龄？”棕发少女连珠炮一般发问完全不给对方喘息时间。  
迫于对方奇怪的压迫力，高坂穗乃果飞快回答道：“刚十八，五级门槛，神圣系武技，无魔法能力者。”  
“运气真好，她有这个资格。”一直没说话的男生点了点头，露出有点惊讶的神色，他朝着少女伸出手去，“欢迎加入音乃木阪内院考核小队。”  
“哎？啥？”这卖身契签得猝不及防，高坂穗乃果和对方礼仪性握了手之后才反应过来。  
完了呀这是要完了呀高坂穗乃果！在音乃木阪学生们的注视下，橙发少女充满绝望咬了一口刚从背包里摸出的面包。

“你们在这里停留闹什么？”就在高坂穗乃果还没有想清楚怎么才能拒绝溜去买魔核的时候，她背后传来了一个冷冰冰的少女声音。  
“矢泽学姐。”即使刚才还十分笑容温和的男生也立刻站直了身体，尊敬地捶了下心口，垂眸道。  
高坂穗乃果转过身去看来人，直觉告诉她，将背后留给那位学姐会十分危险，甚至比那时候面对刺客都要危险许多，下一刻她失礼地轻咦出声。  
那是位黑色长发的少女，说是少女却有着一张看起来要更加稚嫩幼小的脸，个子也十分娇小，她穿着深红色的制服，黑色的长靴包裹至膝盖，酒红色的眼睛审视般地看了过来，在和高坂穗乃果接触的时候略微游疑不定了一下，随即转向学院的学生。  
“这是你们内院考核中选择的任务目标？”她漫不经心地发问道。  
“是的！她有着准五级的水准，应该符合内院考核的要求。”棕发少女小小声回答道，她偷偷看了一眼穗乃果，接收到少女“你们为什么要害怕她”的眼神。  
害怕啊，当然害怕啊你个不懂的家伙！她简直想抬手擦擦可能并不存在的冷汗，然后朝着一脸天真无辜的橙发少女咆哮：她可是入校直进内院的传奇学姐啊，打败了大半个内院学生的神话般的人物啊！今年直接被扔出来负责发文书，因为据说内院学生联名抗议表示不要她参与考核的矢泽妮可啊！  
矢泽妮可看了眼心虚的少女，冷笑道：“条件呢，你们开出的条件呢？”  
音乃木阪内院考核以严厉著称，要求参与考核的小队成员选择一名外人保护，并且同时执行即时任务，被保护的人等级不能高于六级。  
由于十分危险，因此必须和被保护者谈妥条件付出足够的代价，并且公开签订合理约定，才算是成立。  
“六级魔核，神圣系一枚，她只用出一半价钱。”棕发少女露出有些肉疼的表情，最终还是咬牙道。  
高坂穗乃果尴尬地笑了笑，打算拒绝之后逃跑，开玩笑，她为什么要把自己卷入这种游戏里？又不是命多：“六级就太珍贵了…我可以自己去交易所——”  
“买不到的，交易所最近的这批五级以上魔核已经被全部买走了，更别提神圣系的早已经全被教廷包场了，你确定？”矢泽妮可挑唇露出带着恶意的笑容，她盯着高坂穗乃果缓缓道。  
“我不确定！“受压迫的橙发少女终于爆发了，“你们的这个合约我也不确定！谁知道你们都要求做什么啊！我也有自己的——”  
“内院考核，要进入魔兽森林内部，除了保证你不能死亡外，具体情况根据考核项目决定，在此期间你的食宿费将由音乃木阪负责，合同交易内容确定后，你的魔核由内院提供一半价格。”然后再次被屈辱打断了。  
“我也有自己——成交！”反正是要去试炼，组队总比单干安全，橙发少女最终签订下丧权辱国的条例。  
至于如何被老利兹欢送，含泪握住手，要求以后出息了不要忘记他之类的送女儿言论洗脑，那都是后话了。  
完了呀高坂穗乃果，真是完了呀！高坂穗乃果这么想着又吃掉了一个面包。

确认了新参与内院名额竞争的小队后，矢泽妮可收起笔记本，径直离开，走到无人的街道转角，她吹响了挂在胸前的哨子，黑鹰无声无息地落在她的身边。黑发少女将笔记本纸撕下叠好，系在黑鹰腿上，目送它重新飞离。  
她握紧了自己的左臂，感受着魔纹下流动的单薄魔力源流，表情疲惫，隐隐透出几丝忧伤，她喃喃道：“希…你去哪里了？”  
为什么我如此难以感受到你的存在？你真的对我如此绝望，甚至不愿意和我有过多联系了吗？

数日之后的帝都，红发恶魔从黑鹰的腿上解下了那张信纸，她展开看了几眼，看向身边的园田海未：“高坂穗乃果没事，你…决定好了？”  
“是的。”蓝发剑士正在细细擦拭逝川，听闻询问将长剑插回剑鞘，含笑道。  
“你居然选择相信园田曜会帮助你。”看着那个笑容，红发恶魔有些气闷地撑着头挥手将黑鹰赶到一边儿去，她拎起自己的面具扣在了脸上，拿出怀表看了看。  
“南方海域一向属于她，所以我必须通过小泉殿下得到她的帮助。”园田海未笑了笑道，“殿下或许能够接受‘星空凛身染重病需要前往海岛寻求巫医治疗’这种话，园田曜可不会接受。与其找理由，不如说个明白。”  
“我想，只要你露出你的眼睛，她说不定什么都明白了。”西木野真姬突然起身走到门边将那扇门拉开，看着门外站着的黑发侯爵，传音对园田海未道。  
红发恶魔径直走过园田曜身边，黑发侯爵朝她微微欠身问好后看向园田海未，笑容未变，轻声道：“伯爵所言，我的学生已经告知我了，所以为何又请我而来呢？”  
“我需要您的帮助。”园田海未将对方让进屋里，努力让自己更加生疏客气地说话。  
“殿下帮我买下了樱内梨子，哦就是那个红发少女，帮了我大忙。这点忙我是自然要帮的。”黑发侯爵仿佛真的不理解园田海未的意思，她皱起眉头十分疑惑地说道。  
“不。”园田海未将茶递给了对方，第一次紧盯着那双幽深的黑眸，再不退缩，“是我，需要您的帮助。”  
她首次看见园田曜新的表情，那是惊讶，不似作伪，却也不像是全然不知情，园田海未不期然想到刚才西木野真姬传音所说的话，她很快摇了摇头将这个想法晃出了脑袋，认认真真重复道：“请您帮助我。”  
“你能给予我什么好处。”园田曜似乎真的被说动了，她端起茶杯喝了一口，眼神扫过园田海未戴在脖子上的半只独角兽宝石，飞快闪过了一丝满意。  
“即使…您要求我再也不出现都可以。”或许说动面前这人太容易了，园田海未想不到任何一个能诱惑她的条件，半晌后只能决然说道。  
茶水的热气氤氲了那双漆黑的眼眸，她听见园田曜几乎没有任何犹豫地低声道：“好主意。”  
是啊，对我的姐姐来说，这是个好主意，毕竟是她希望我，再也不要出现在帝都的。


	36. 远东来客

四时木，是大地上诞生的第一株植物——葡萄藤所制作的，据说曾被数位上位神的血所灌溉成长，最终将其取下炼制成了智慧神的武器。

————《兵甲记事簿》

致我的朋友海未、真姬：

我们终于离开了海洋。说真的，能够接触到不是咸水构成空气主要成分的地带真是太好了，身为爱好森林的精灵，我现在宁愿去啃树皮树叶，也不想再吃一口小鱼干了，这会让我产生一种错觉，其实我应该喵喵喵着上树，而不是背着弓啊喵。  
继续跑题，希原本也想在信纸上给你们写点什么，但是她还没有从甲板综合症中恢复，现在逢人就抓着问对方“嘿，为什么你似乎在左摇右摆，来，跳舞吗？”  
我不敢扶着她，我怕她看见我就想吐，因为我大概现在是咸鱼味的，嘎嘣脆。  
这边的海港城市也有许多人类，我还在这里看见了许多其他种族，还有很多和维斯特大陆上不一样的东西，我见到了不少精灵，大多数都很年轻，佣兵工会这些年招收了很多精灵佣兵，所以我之前真是孤陋寡闻。  
这里也有许多半精灵，不过大多数年纪都很大了，他们有人告诉我，在巴哈姆特之怒前，因为和矮人族的摩擦愈演愈烈，精灵族经过长老会议封族了很长时间，直到得到了月神的神谕。  
这就是他们没有办法寻找看守者的原因吗？我不敢想下去，但是我希望如此，这或许会让我好受些。

嘿，海未、真姬，你们能想象到吗？我们一直认为几乎不会活跃的神灵们，原来还真的关注着这个世界啊，毕竟即使巴哈姆特之怒，我们也从未见过光明神降临。  
我们接下来要沿着自由海港再走几天，才能到达有着精灵交易所的凯尔恩。那里是精灵密林最边境的城镇，或许在那里我们能够获得继续深入的许可。  
对于今后可能发生的事情，我无疑充满着恐惧。但是我还有你们，而且还有希，她来到这么遥远的地方想要找到消息，我想无论如何我都要走到让她如愿以偿的时候。  
希望能够得到你们的回应，精灵主城那里据说也有佣兵旅社，我会期望能够在那里收到来自你们的消息。  
希似乎好多了，我们需要休息和出发，请替我向公主殿下和凛问好，还有园田侯爵。  
啊对了，巴哈姆特之怒后，赛恩斯大贤者据说曾经出现在这里过，我还以为他只是个传说。

想念你们的绘里、希

 

金发精灵将信封投递入佣兵酒吧的邮筒，朝着紫发的法师笑了：“希，你真的还好吗？”  
“啊啊，还好还好，大概还成。”东条希一脸恍惚地趴在桌子上，用脸蹭着那杯冰水。  
“所以说魔法师真的将身体虚弱当成标志吗？”绚濑绘里走过去将好友拉起来，半抱半扶着朝后门移动。  
“给咱烤肉吃！”魔法师半真半假挣扎着朝侍者伸出手，却没得到回应，垂下头犹如废掉，半晌之后突然再次挣扎起来，“给咱烤肉吃！”  
金发精灵有些头疼捏了捏鼻梁继续将她朝后门拖：“好好好一会儿送到你屋里。”  
有时候，绚濑绘里甚至觉得，东条希身体里有两个人格，自由在战斗状态和日常状态中切换，她犹记得在海上碰见海盗的时候，这位号称身体虚弱的法师是如何抄起自己变出来的冰块砸得不亦乐乎，一边砸一边唱什么“Let it go，let it go”的，合着对方抱头鼠窜鸡飞狗跳的惨叫。  
这不该是魔法师，这该是吟游诗人啊，画面太美，根本不忍心继续回想。

东条希记得自己在睡前似乎听见绚濑绘里提醒说什么“接下来赶路会很辛苦”，她没太在意，所以后来在被拖上马背的时候，东条希一脸痛苦大喊“咱后悔了放咱下去”什么的，足足让绚濑绘里被那里的佣兵们传做笑柄一个月。  
谣言从“抛妻弃子”到“强抢民女”，发挥了大陆人民无尽的想象力，所以说还是太闲了啊人民们。  
如果绚濑绘里知道，肯定会将东条希扔下马背，最好用马蹄子踏上一圈，再扬长而去，让东条希自行体会一把什么叫做，春风得意马蹄疾，平胸不过三分钟。

绚濑绘里早起接了一个前往凯尔恩的D级任务，佣兵工会的服务员开始还对于她表现出不屑的态度，直到看见对方掏出来佣兵徽章，吓得差点从椅子上掉下去，本来S级佣兵就不是能够经常遇见，更何况亲自过来接任务的S级佣兵？服务员唤来了整个酒吧的人，一起对着金发精灵的S级徽章开了鉴定大会，最后才欢送她和那位大法师离开。  
那个D级任务并不难，不过是送一封给精灵交易所的信件而已，只是时间上比较紧急，鉴于此，绚濑绘里直接选择了最快的马匹换乘方式——驿站换马。  
在任何一处大陆都一样，每隔40里地左右都有驿站，主要是为旅行者提供吃住和换乘的马匹，如果你有钱当然可以选择换马前行，如果是最优良的马匹，在国家战争期间被调用时，换马换人一天一夜可以赶路一千多公里来送急件。  
但是正常人都不会选择这样做，换马价格昂贵不说，夜间的外界也不会安全，在东条希看来，绚濑绘里应该更谨慎一些，至少只在白天赶路，但是她很快发现她错了。  
金发精灵选择了这项昂贵的服务，虽然没有日夜兼程那么夸张，也每天走得要比正常进度快上许多，所以当她们已经看见凯尔恩的城墙时候，任务要求的一周甚至还剩下两天时间。  
东条希从马背上跳下来，这本来是一种危险的举动，不过魔法师的漂浮术可以有效照顾好自己，这使得绚濑绘里终于停下了马。  
紫发魔法师浑身弥散着很不高兴的气场，这也难怪她，她一路上多次询问为什么要这么拼命，绚濑绘里都只是沉默以对，东条希忍着没吐槽她“归心似箭”已经很给朋友面子了。  
“抱歉。”金发精灵提着马缰促使骏马在四周转了一圈，这里已经属于密林的范围，时常有野兽出没伤人，能够看见有些地方树立着精灵语的牌子——“欢迎旅者，森林危险，切记小心。”  
“你最好给咱个解释。”即使生气，东条希还是表现出淡然的态度。  
“有人一直跟着我们，直到这里才甩开。”绚濑绘里的回答完全出乎了东条希的意料，她冷静解释道，“不是同一波人，但是是怀着同一个目的，监视我们。”  
“你惹过什么麻烦？趁咱睡觉。”这话说出来东条希都觉得可笑，绚濑绘里是多么谨慎的人她再清楚不过，只要不碰上和园田海未相关的事情，面前这只精灵的心思可以像是密林那么深。  
金发精灵愣了一下，随即挠了挠脸颊笑出声：“很明显没有，不过从昨天晚上开始就不在了，那些视线。”  
“先进城再说吧。”东条希对此毫不敢大意放松，她拉住马鞍重新回到马背，搂住了精灵的腰。  
“是是是，魔法师大人。”精灵好脾气地笑了笑。

精灵的城门不需要守卫，但是并不代表可以放松，擅长弓箭的他们可能在更远距离的箭楼，或者在隐蔽色良好的丛林，从四面八方毫无死角地用锋利的箭对准着你，精灵族有句俗语叫做“你不必躲避，因为你无处可藏”，正是在表达这种场景。  
绚濑绘里在进入城镇的时候，再次感觉到了审查的目光，她轻皱了皱眉，觉得实在是不宜久留，决定前往交易所交接完毕就直接离开，换到下一个城镇再去寻找通往禁林深处主城的道路。  
如果希知道她内心想的是什么，说不定会用迷路数年东奔西跑寻找妮可的经验语重心长握住精灵的手告诉她：“想法是好的，但是现实是悲惨的，脑内计划这种东西就好像地摊上的破烂，拿出来称称重量还行，大多数时候都是垃圾。”

精灵交易所建立在城镇中心，和人类喜欢建立的高楼不同，精灵族的交易所更像是占地庞大的野营帐，只是把帆布换成树藤形成的顶篷和屋檐，如此符合精灵的环保思想。  
绚濑绘里还没到交易所就听见前面大街上传来弓弦颤动的声音，她瞬时紧张起来，将一脸不明所以的魔法师护在身后，极好的眼力让她已经能够看见远处大街突然开始喧闹挤作一团的状况。  
“喂！抓住她！”逃跑的人显然极为狡猾朝着人堆里挤，后面的人在气急败坏地呼喝着。  
绚濑绘里想离那里远一点，奈何无论什么地方的人都有看热闹的好奇心，被人群簇拥着即使是她也不由自主被挤了过去，只能勉强将东条希护在怀里，可气那个魔法师还嘻嘻笑着左顾右盼。  
“放箭！”她听见男性精灵的厉喝，那声音不大，却响彻每个人的耳边。  
东条希在一瞬间收起嬉闹的表情，她推开绚濑绘里，毫不犹豫将袖中的防御卷轴撕开扔在地上，在光罩覆盖完毕后转头重新钻回精灵怀里，动作流畅一气呵成。  
人群一哄而散，而绚濑绘里哭笑不得看着漫天箭雨落下，将器灵全面调动，她抬起手去开背后的箭囊，却意外发现手被人死死抓住，东条希正在抱住自己的腰耽误拉弓速度，那是谁在抓着自己的手？  
绚濑绘里略微低下头看见身边的红发少女，说是少女更像是个孩子，穿着银青色花边的长袍，正有些怯生生地盯着自己。  
这谁生的…啊不这哪儿来的！！金发精灵一脸茫然，但是容不得细想，箭雨已落，东条希显然低估了精灵族弓箭的水平，要不然就是高估了自己卷轴的价值，防御罩很快摇摇欲裂，绚濑绘里只能补上一层防御，才勉强将箭雨挡下。  
“小心！”这十分危险，绚濑绘里现在空门大开，防御罩消散的空荡，她感觉到了刺骨的锐意，她双手一拦将东条希和小女孩推到身后，器灵化为箭搭上弓弦对准了感知到的方向，然后松手。  
箭若流星般疾冲而去，在空中和一道银色流光剧烈碰撞，互不相让炸开消散，那道银色流光落于地上，居然是一把细长的短剑，与此同时有人在精灵交易所屋顶赞叹出声：“好箭法！”  
绚濑绘里没有丝毫放松，手中的长弓不是狩风，她测试过的最大强度是全力七箭，对方不知道还有什么后招，必须尽快让不稳定的弓弦静止下来。  
身后的少女却在听见那个声音后开始惊慌失措，她推开魔法师迅捷得犹如一只小鹿，一头扎入了人群里消失得无影无踪，金发精灵看紫发法师，紫发法师一脸无辜摊摊手：“那个，你看，咱是个法师。”  
绚濑绘里扶额恶狠狠看着伙伴，要你何用啊东条希，好气啊！

很快东条希就笑不出来了，她神色凝重摸了把自己袖子，恼怒道：“她偷走了咱的钱袋！”  
隐蔽在暗处的精灵们纷纷从房顶上，树上跳了下来，箭羽森森指向依旧站在路中间显眼的一人一精灵，绚濑绘里和东条希同样严阵以待，紧张的气氛一触即发。  
“刚才谁让你们放箭的。”从精灵交易所房顶跳下了一只精灵，银青色风元素替她略微减速，轻巧翻身落地，她捡起银色的短剑插入长靴直起身体皱眉道，“都不许追！”  
“黛雅队长！”精灵们整齐划一收起弓箭挂回腰间，朝着她敬礼。  
这位身居精灵高位的队长却拥有一张十分年轻的脸，黑色的长发在棕发的森林精灵族群里并不多见，显然是血统高贵的象征。年轻女子有着一双如潭水般的石绿色眼睛，神情高傲锋锐如同出鞘利剑，她将斗篷摘下扔给旁边的精灵，朝着四周民众行礼：“非常抱歉，让你们受到惊吓，我们会很快恢复这里的秩序。”  
民众们纷纷在受惊后表示可以理解，刚才散开的空缺很快被填补，刚才的事故也肯定会在被当做几天的谈资之后遗忘。  
黑发精灵很快转向两位佣兵，把目光定位在绚濑绘里身上，用精灵语道：“刚才的箭法很好，你似乎是纯血精灵？”  
“在没自报家门前，如此无礼对待，是族内新的招待方式？”东条希装做自己听不懂的样子，竖起耳朵听着伙伴冷声道，她对此感到意外，因为以前的金发向导绝对不可能这样说话，她明明十分温柔。  
“……黑泽黛雅。”黑发的精灵队长显然人气极高，听见金发精灵这么说，后面许多精灵都露出不忿的表情，不过被她阻止，她将手轻轻搭在胸口弯身道。  
绚濑绘里和东条希同时一愣，她们当然听过黑泽这个姓氏，面前这人不仅仅是纯血精灵而且身份极其高贵，黑泽家族世代在长老会拥有席位，是即使精灵族无王也一直保留有侍卫长身份的古老世家！  
绚濑绘里同样回礼想要介绍一下自己，却被飞鸟的啼鸣打断，雪白的信使降落在黑泽黛雅的肩膀上，将叼着的纸卷交付给黑发精灵，随即飞离。  
在两位佣兵眼里，精灵队长的脸色经历了几度变化，从诧异到愤怒，最后变成了阴沉，东条希用细微的魔力将自己的声音送进好友耳朵：“事情似乎不太妙。”  
绚濑绘里警惕地拉着魔法师朝后退了一步，举起手中的任务卷轴扬了扬：“抱歉，既然黑泽队长阁下公务繁忙，我们佣兵也要吃饭，就不打扰了。”  
她还没转身，精灵们就齐刷刷地举起了弓，如此近距离下，即使圣阶也要掂量掂量自己有没有能力逃脱，东条希这次清晰感觉到金发精灵的不悦。  
但她知道绚濑绘里并不害怕，她是古老的看守者，又身负狩风这种底牌，只是魔法师有些好奇她用何理由逃脱。  
“对远来族人以箭相待，古盟约犹如废纸一张，而你们在长老会的监管下仍犹如一盘散沙，好，好，好。”绚濑绘里将弓插回背后，上前一步，迎着箭锋用古精灵语冷冷道。  
黑泽黛雅听懂了她在说什么，略微放缓了表情却没阻止精灵们继续对准两位佣兵的羽箭，她同样用古精灵语冰冷回复：“刚才和你们有接触的黑…那个矮人，涉嫌盗走精灵族秘宝，并且有谋杀长老会成员的嫌疑，时值长老会大选在即，请稍安勿躁，前往看守所片刻。”  
“如果经过搜查毫无嫌疑，精灵族将给予你们放行补偿！”


	37. 海盗

巨弩是弓弩武器中的异类，通过铰链和数人协作才能发射。由于弓弩本身材质造价昂贵，加上箭头添加材料只有矮人族才有秘方，所以一般由国家对外统一购买配发。

————《兵甲记事簿》

诺第留斯号是条双桅船，属于远洋货船中最轻型的那种，在海军署报备后挂名在园田侯爵的产业下，是少量负责前往帕拉斯海域的船只。  
帕拉斯大洋拥有世界最大的群岛区域，岛屿星罗棋布，有些岛屿间的距离甚至可以在退潮之时跨越，复杂的地貌使得船只航行在其中格外凶险，即使是有经验的老水手也不敢贸然前往。  
曾经有冒险家穿越过帕拉斯海域后失踪，当他再次回到凡世的时候带来了惊人的消息——在之后会遇见巨大的海岛，会看见无数的巨龙。是的，人们将会到达龙域。  
曾经有许多探险者去考察所谓龙域的存在，但是那处巨大的岛屿却总是若隐若现犹如幽灵，仿佛隔着世界的两个界面。  
龙骑士的最终选拔以前都在帕拉斯海域群岛的中心，四座主岛之一的拉努岛举行，来自四面八方的年轻巨龙会聚集这四座岛屿上，观察接下来可能是一生唯一的伙伴。  
直到巴哈姆特之怒后，龙域的存在才正式被完整考证。数位年长的龙族曾经来到其他种族的疆域发布通知，有关龙域的存在开放和更改龙骑士选拔地址的消息，并提供了一条相对来说较为安全到达帕拉斯群岛的道路。  
较为边缘的龙族甚至开始正式进驻四座主岛，也会化形后和人类做一些物品交易，用稀有的东西和人类交换必需品。虽然巨龙喜欢睡觉，和它们生意纯属碰运气，但是因为巨龙所持有的物品的确十分稀有，还是有不少商船愿意来此尝试。  
帝国在龙域这方面的生意一直被园田侯爵牢牢把持，甚至连船王世家都让步不能插手半分，没办法，园田侯爵是将名字缀在皇室郁金香旗帜下的人，连老皇帝都对这种霸道的分区方式闭了一只眼。  
诺第留斯号上的船员都是老手，上任船长还奉命和龙族做过一次交易，交易对象是几本古书，帝都后来流传了很久园田侯爵用古书博皇家学院的学者美人一笑的八卦故事，便是以前船上几个口风不严的人传出去的。  
现任的船长是小罗斯特，老船长的儿子，从少年时就开始待在这条船上，从见习水手成长到独当一面的船长。这次原本只是一场和土著交换矿石的普通商业贸易，帝国最近的矿石交易水涨船高价格甚好，他便想趁机赚一笔。  
但是后续的发展让他简直如坐针毡，在拔锚前的夜色里诺第留斯号迎来了几位手持老板徽章自称货物的重要客人，她们要跟随船队前往拉努岛。

而现在已经是出海后的第六天。  
年轻的船长抓了抓三角帽子，偷眼看向从船舱里走出来的两位少女，其中一位少女穿着贵族式束袖衬衣，她腰间挎着一柄雪白的长剑，身边跟着的深红长发少女刚踏出舱门便跑到船边哇哇大吐。  
“罗斯特船长。”感受到年轻人好奇的视线，园田海未抬起头朝着船长打了个招呼。  
“啊，您好。”被发现偷窥总有些尴尬，罗斯特赶紧将视线转移开，局促地寻找着新的话题，“今天是第六天，不知道病人的身体是否好点了？”  
“好多了。”深红色长发的少女代替园田海未回答道。她自称自己只是略通一些医术，却在上船之后很快顶替了船医的职位，深受大家爱戴。  
“那…那就好。”罗伯特红着脸挠了挠头，他喜欢这个美丽的少女，樱内梨子比起园田海未要好交流的多，但他更知道对方是老板的人，所以一时间连一句花言巧语都不敢说。  
刚上船的时候，她们带着的那位橙发少女可谓是奄奄一息，这的确将所有人都吓了一跳，罗斯特甚至不顾对方是客人朝着园田海未和樱内梨子怒吼，一副拒绝携带死人上船的样子。  
“太晦气了！她一定会死在路上！你难道是带她去举行海葬的吗！伯爵大人！”年轻的船长愤怒得犹如一头雄狮，旁边的船员们也纷纷表示不理解。  
而即使气氛如此僵硬，蓝发的少女也只是表情平静地看着几乎要把那枚徽章戳到自己脸上的船长，缓慢而轻声道：“她不会死，但是如果不及时开船，你们会。”  
那轻描淡写的话语传入耳中却让人如此恐惧，直到这时候理智才终于回笼，令罗斯特想起来面前这人是在S级任务中生存下来，踏着同伴的血存活下来的真正精英。

诺第留斯号在海港停泊后，部分船员开始下船搬运货物，罗斯特将指挥的责任交给大副，指挥着人手先将货物搬下来，然后再搬依旧昏迷的星空凛，园田海未便主动和船长提出自己要去集市上转几圈。  
她本想带着樱内梨子，可是这个少女自从被园田曜带走之后再见面时就好像变了个人，虽说还会时常害羞，却不再如同那日惧怕，经过几次交谈才得知对方似乎因为一些原因失去了记忆，却没有忘记刻入骨子里犹如本能的一些经验——比如识别药草。  
园田曜对自己开出的条件里便有这一点，那位银发的学者将樱内梨子托给自己照顾，要求带她出去散心看看能不能记起来什么，园田海未只好从命。只可惜樱内梨子这孩子有时候心眼很死，比如说现在，竟然因为担心星空凛不肯离开半步，誓要报答园田曜的恩情。  
虽然园田海未更加清楚星空凛身体情况，但想想也不忍打击樱内梨子的一片好意，便只好独自行动了。

拉努岛作为东南海域商业贸易的中转站，在帝国的支持下海港的建设十分完善，不亚于本土的任何一处停泊地。这附近的岛屿盛产水果和矿产，虽然算不上什么富饶之所，却因为几种含有秘银的矿石成为了多方交易的必争之地。  
园田海未对这些倒是没有什么兴趣，这里对于她来说只是一个临时停靠的地方，接下来的路还有很长，她要从那时候有些模糊的记忆里搜寻出前进的方向。  
要不然星空凛的小命不但难保，甚至还会成为近百年内爆体而亡的小家伙。  
这是龙族隐居的海岛之一，或许能够在这里找到什么拖延时间的东西，抱着这样的想法，她才会去寻找。  
这里的集市和西亚特斯的又有些不同，比如说用宽大树叶搭乘的小棚子，将需要售卖的东西统一高高悬挂起，置于房梁上面，既能吹风免于腐败太快，又能顺便腌制一下一些鱼肉。  
园田海未在一个摊位前驻足，因为它所售卖的东西十分与众不同，说是售卖，不如说是游戏消遣。  
摊主是一位黑皮肤的少年，赤脚盘腿坐在席子上，百无聊赖地售卖着自己埋在土里的罐子：“十金币开一个，不是空的不亏本，快来碰运气~”  
蓝发佣兵挑了挑眉，她认真盯着那位少年，然后将金币扔在了他面前，肯定道：“你见过龙。”  
那人有些紧张地直起身体，反应很快地转转眼珠子露出讨好的笑容：“哎？这位小姐您说的没错啊！我这里可是有从龙身上淘来的宝贝！想当年我跟着我们船长也是下龙潭上虎穴，那个时候也是赫赫威名啊，当时我们在拉努救下了一条受伤的龙啊，那条龙感激我们所以才将宝贝送给我们，不料现在我们船只被击沉无钱度日只好拿出来售卖，呜呜呜，真是近况愈下！”大气不喘，说谎的本事不知道比园田海未高到哪里去了。  
罗斯特一直陪同在园田海未身边，他抽了抽唇角，他一直以为这位佣兵见多识广十分聪明，没想到一时没注意就爽快地当了一个冤大头，有什么龙族珍宝，反正他是不信的，要知道那群龙对自己的财富看得比子女都重要，怎么可能随便送人。  
“嗯。”园田海未也不知道究竟有没有听这人哭诉，她缓缓蹲下，然后用五体投地般的趴姿伏在了地上，船长先生目瞪口呆地变成了一副画，还是黑白的那种。  
停顿了一下她站起身，弯腰拍着身上的泥土，随着她稍猛的举动，脖子上的项链挂坠滑落而出，半块蓝色晶石在阳光下闪烁着微光，令黑皮肤少年大吃了一惊。  
没等园田海未指出藏有珍宝的罐子，少年跳起来按着自己的帽子，一溜烟狂奔而去，连钱都忘了收起，直接消失在熙熙攘攘的人群里。  
奔跑速度令人叹为观止，绝对不亚于五级武士。

“发生了什么？”罗斯特看了看园田海未，对方朝他摊了摊手，最终还是船长先生小心翼翼地提议道，“要不然，我们先回船上去避一避？”  
“等等。”园田海未似乎并没有察觉到气氛的微妙，反而用旁边的铲子把其中一个罐子挖了出来，还顺便把自己之前付的钱收回，一脸平静把罐子里的东西拿了出来。

那是一片龙鳞！罗斯特大吃一惊，他以为这个摊主不过是个骗子，但绝没想到竟然暗藏着真货！  
那是一枚海蓝色的龙鳞，约莫有半个巴掌大小，在阳光下呈现出半透明的姿态，犹如宝石般美丽。鳞片的边缘毫无破损，看起来似乎是自主脱落的，可是据园田海未所知，没有龙族会在不得病不受伤的情况下掉鳞片，毕竟那不等同于其他种族的毛发可以随时替换。  
而按照完整程度来看，那么只存在于一种可能——正如同刚才那位少年所言，是真正从龙身上得来的馈赠，是由巨龙本身从自己身上拔除的礼物。  
蓝发佣兵当然知道这意味着什么，这代表那位船长与巨龙关系亲密，是被认可的盟友身份，可能是一位龙骑士！而根据鳞片的大小，这鳞片是靠近巨龙心脏逆鳞的重要防护之物，是足以将性命相托的重要表示。  
园田海未将龙鳞放进空间戒指中收好，她率先朝着港口走去，垂眸沉思着，过滤着族内符合鳞片主人的龙族信息，心下隐隐有了些判断。

港口近在眼前，天空中突然升起了红色的信号火球，罗斯特瞬时变了脸色，三步并作两步朝着船的方向跑：“不好！出事了！！”  
蓝发佣兵默不作声地迅速跟上，听罗斯特边跑动边解释：“那是船上的危急信号！还请你出手帮忙！这附近有海盗企图强行占船了！”  
有商机自然也会有海盗，帕拉斯海域也是如此传统。虽然比不上艾瑞斯大洋那些海盗的频繁出没和船只优良，这里的海盗却更加占据着海岛地形复杂的优势神出鬼没，更为可恨的是由于海军围剿成本太大和土著居民与他们沆瀣一气的原因，即使停泊进海港的船只有时候也会倍受骚扰。  
诺第留斯号这次原本是赶在海盗很少出动的淡季前来，再加上企图加装更多货物的原因，之前暂时拆除了船上的那支巨弩，现在简直犹如赤裸的美女躺在床上等着伺候粗暴的对方，完全不用考虑对方有多么疯狂。  
赶到诺第留斯号的时候，船上的旗杆孤零零立在那里，旗帜已经被人扯走，但令人不解的是竟然如此安静，异常到连船只的木板都被人重新搭下，摆明了要请君入瓮。  
“该死的！”年轻船长咒骂了一句，按紧头上的帽子，抽出弯刀还是义无反顾三步并作两步朝船上冲。他别无选择，他和同伴大部分身家都搭在这条船上，就算是死也要死在船舱里。  
“怎么比穗乃果还要莽撞……”看着一言不发先投罗网的船长，园田海未突然开始怀念起好歹还比较听话的高坂穗乃果来了。  
“啊嚏！！”在遥远的森林里，被拐卖签下卖身契，连煮饭娘都要担当的橙发少女机智地偏过头去，避免了一场重新做饭的人生惨剧。

战斗在数秒之内解决，几乎安静无声，园田海未来到甲板的时候，罗斯特正一脸无奈地将木板挡在前面，而樱内梨子正落在一位高大威猛的兽人手里，随时都能被如同小鸡一样掐断脖子。  
她眯起眼顺着罗斯特抵挡的方向看去，在诺第留斯号的不远处海湾里，有着一艘海盗船。那艘船是如此精良，比起海军也不逞多让，更何况现在正有至少三台巨弩对准着这边，那种使用铰链的杀戮机器即使在龙族历史上也有着赫赫威名，能够穿透巨龙的护甲，将他们从天空击落甚至杀死。  
园田海未举起双手，示意自己并无恶意，她已经认出来那位举着手随时下令释放武器的黑皮肤少年正是店主，看样子这是个圈套，毕竟他现在穿着短衫看起来利索精干了许多。  
“阳光真好是不是？”有人站在掌舵的位置朝他们微笑，将手中的独角兽旗帜抛下，“别紧张，我们只是要点有趣的货物。”  
金发的女人从栏杆翻下来，轻轻拍了拍自己的深蓝色船长服，将三角帽摘下打量着高举双手的园田海未，她视线落在少女的胸口，随即眯着那双金色的眼睛轻笑起来，摆摆手示意所有人放下武器。  
“我是，玛丽号的船长小原鞠莉，在寻求开启龙域的合适祭品，那边的那个蓝毛，如果想要保证船的安全，请跟我们走一趟，放心，货款我们加倍付。”

海盗凶恶，园田海未却毫不畏惧，她笑了笑转动手上空间戒指，意有所指：“我倒是无妨，只是我的同伴不知船长愿不愿意一起带走？”  
罗斯特目瞪口呆，他觉得园田海未疯了！不仅自己想送命还非要拖着一个半截入土的和自己的女神陪葬！  
“我不需要压舱底的货物。”金发女人挑了挑眉，示意兽人放下樱内梨子，笑道。  
“不，您需要。”园田海未摊开手，蓝色龙鳞在掌中发出幽蓝之光。  
小原鞠莉的脸色一瞬间阴沉下来。金发的船长不再露出笑容，她冰冷道：“你既然找死，我便奉陪到底。”  
“带上她的人！”她转过身去，朝着踏板旁的水手命令道。


	38. 寿命纠葛

众所周知魔法师不穿盔甲，但是究竟有没有魔法师能够穿着的盔甲呢？在亚述帝国的书卷中，我们找到了答案，答案是，没有。

————《亚述帝国史》

鞠莉船长遵守了约定并没有为难那些水手们，在离开诺第留斯号之后园田海未被客气地请上了海盗船，她朝着有些不安的梨子打手势，示意对方不要太担心，深红长发的少女乖巧地点了点头。  
“你们，把这个安顿好。”鞠莉先指了指星空凛，又指了指樱内梨子，“安顿在一起，找点吃的给她们。”  
“你跟我过来。”她看了一眼对自身处境毫不担心的园田海未，径直下了船舱，临走前还瞪了黑皮肤少年一眼，对方立刻乖乖站直在原地等死。

 

船长室和粗犷的船还有水手们完全不符，犹如进入了另外一个世界，这个世界有点童话有点梦幻，带着几丝少女的轻柔颜色，却又因为许多收藏品的布置显得文艺典雅许多。  
园田海未视线扫过那些收藏品，那些古物都价值不菲，她最终把目光定格在一块海蓝宝石上，那块宝石上有着人工雕刻的纹路，而且并没有按照宝石应有的线条雕琢，所以即使材质本身价值不菲，其实在艺术价值上等同于废物。  
但是这位船长却把这个摆放在中间，显得极其珍视，蓝发佣兵眯起眼仔细打量，沿着线条终于发现了那是半只未曾雕刻完毕的独角兽。  
和自己脖子上的挂坠一模一样。  
“坐。”金发的海盗船长在椅子上坐下，摆摆手示意她随便找地方坐，似乎是因为回到自己房间的原因她重新轻松了起来，眯眼笑道，“抱歉在海上漂流久了，没什么好迎接贵客的。”  
“掩人耳目的戏倒是演得很不错，鞠莉小姐。”园田海未将那片龙鳞递给对方，看她小心翼翼地收好后，才继续道，“怪不得海盗总能每次都逃过围剿，原来是侯爵大人的功劳。”  
“你可不要瞎说。”金发女人眯起眼睛笑道。  
园田海未不置可否地笑了笑，道：“之前也听诺第留斯号的船长说了一些这附近岛屿的物产，且人类一向是龙骑士选拔的主力，这都是帝国的优势。但是即使如此，如果直接派遣军队驻扎，只会收到各方的抱怨与非议吧，与其耗时耗力来利用国家的名义看管，不如交由一个被称为海盗的自由组织来扰乱视线。”  
纤长的手指敲了敲椅子的扶手，园田海未似笑非笑：“帝国官方与你沆瀣一气，还查什么海盗啊，只要不太过分，你不就和地方总督一样了吗？”  
“园田侯爵可是给予不小的权利，只是在于私方面，你并不是为了权利才一直做这些事的吧，闲话我就不多提了，小原鞠莉小姐。”蓝发剑士点了点那片龙鳞所藏的宝箱，“你不会真的以为，血祭便可以打开那扇大门吧。你已经在海龙的游乐场里闲逛很久了，到时候就算是她，也保不住你。”  
“果南？”金发的船长突然激动起来，她从座位上起身，在船舱里踱步，半晌之后才稳定下心神，她不再微笑了，严肃许多的模样看起来更像是一位贵族，她走到园田海未面前，按住了她的肩膀冷声道，“一五一十地告诉我所有的事情！”  
园田海未挑了挑眉，心知终于是自己的回合了。

“我对你们的事情了解并不多。”她清了清嗓子，淡淡道，“我只知道你一直在寻找那条龙不是吗？”  
小原鞠莉先是愣了愣，随即大笑起来，她虽然尽力捂嘴阻止声音传出，可是整个人颤抖得愈发厉害，连眼中都闪烁起泪花来，她断断续续从指间挤出语句：“你知道？十年了…十年了…你都知道，她为什么……”  
园田海未静静看着她失礼的举动，等待金发船长将眼泪擦干后重新坐直了身体，才朝着她道：“如果你连为什么都不能想到，那么这种执着等待究竟是感动了谁呢？”  
话语一出连园田海未也有些怔然，这话倒不像是她一贯口气，反倒是有些像依旧停留在人族疆域的红发恶魔所说，直白却不尖锐，大约是被日夜相伴耳濡目染了吧。蓝发剑士笑了笑收了收心神，观察小原鞠莉的反应。  
金发女人没有再哭泣，也是，能够为了一个目标执着在一片海域盘桓数年的人岂是这么一句话便能够击败的？面对这样的小原鞠莉，连园田海未也不忍心继续打击，她只能在心底朝另外一人道歉，再度缓缓开口。  
“龙族，数目稀少，因此是繁衍至上的种族，族群有着不成文的规矩，或者说是经验。由于寿命和时间的不同，几乎不会有龙把真心托付给其他种族，所有龙族都在小心规避这种可能性发生。”  
更何况你们是两位女性啊……这样的事情在外界或许还好办，但是在龙族，特别是在她的身份下，如何自处？小原鞠莉。

但是园田海未并没有那样说，她只是冷冷地看着小原鞠莉欲言又止的模样，残忍地压下一枚又一枚棋子，收割对方坚守的领地：“你的寿命不过百年，看起来你似乎也不像是什么高阶的武士或者法师，而龙族最长的寿命可达千年，更何况你如此脆弱，生老病死甚至婚姻前程万般不由自己。”  
“我都知道！但是我已经不会后悔！我愿意把一生奉献给她！”金发船长突然有些暴躁地大声打断了她的话语。  
“是的，你当然愿意，因为等到你死了之后就什么都不知道了。但是对于她呢，族群和寿命，最终都会成为她胸腔内利刺，早晚有一天会刺穿心脏！！”园田海未站了起来，她抱臂冷笑出声，“你所不在意的，恰好是对方所在意的，船长。”  
“你的寿命犹如她生命中的弹指一瞬，你到时候垂垂老矣，她依旧年轻美丽，而最终，她将目送你走向死亡。”  
“龙族虽然总是被传成遵循欲望贪好美色，但实际上，很多龙族一生只有一个爱人。是的，龙鳞厚重又有何用，力量强大又有何用，她无法逆转生死，只能在今后用余生怀念你，痛苦万分。”  
“这是你所期望的吗？用一瞬欢娱换她一生执念？”

在接下来的一路上她和小原鞠莉都没有说话，金发女子显得有些神魂不定心不在焉，即使和她相处一屋也视其若空气，没有任何安排，自己如同往日般起居作息。园田海未也乐得无人监管，晨起自行洗漱夜眠端坐桌前，闲时看望再度长时间昏睡的星空凛，忙时替海盗们那张海域地图做一下更精确的航线标注。  
两个人居然在一间屋子里相安无事，甚至多一句话都没有，这让其他水手们感到尴尬，走起路来都无所适从，好在龙域离得也不算特别远，总算是在三天顺风之路后熬到头了。  
星空凛的病一日比一日重，之前在诺蒂留斯号上时好歹能够每日起来在船舱里活动一会儿，现在却只能被樱内梨子吃力架着走出来，她强打起精神费力抬了抬眼皮，脸烧得泛红，她断断续续朝着伙伴开玩笑：“我说，海未，我还以为，你会带我去什么神医隐居的地方，你居然带我来找这么一批…纯天然野生治疗专家啊……怎么…进去？”  
园田海未没有答话，她抬起头看向站在二层平台的小原鞠莉，对方神情冷峻抓着栏杆，正朝着背后的舵手说着什么，和日常时候不太正经的模样截然相反，现在的她完全是合格的船长。  
蓝发剑士没有作声，她看向前方，那里能够隐约看见远处巨大的海岛，犹如沉睡在水面的巨兽，只是如此安静死寂，没有飞鸟，更别提巨龙在天空中翱翔在水中驰骋，仿佛一个幻象。  
“镜面反转。”她轻声朝着橙发伙伴解释，“龙域之门所折射的投影，将整个龙域对现世的视角遮蔽混淆，这至少避免了真正有人穿过这里的时候，看见龙域的真实位置。”  
“那么…龙域究竟在哪里？”星空凛有些吃力理解着这一切，她认真思索着。  
园田海未没有作答，她的视线朝海岛的下方移去，投入深海之中。

“船长！越来越接近了！”海岛越来越近，眼力好的人已经可以看见岛上冒着烟的火山，还有高大葱茏的巨树，瞭望手从高处冲着小原鞠莉大喊，他紧张得头顶冒汗，却依旧语速飞快清晰汇报着，“即将到达前方暗礁层！”  
“下放装甲护板！所有人抓紧身边的东西，准备迎接冲击！”小原鞠莉大喊道。园田海未听见机关打开的声音，船的底板被金属甲层紧扣，吃水线瞬间一沉，接着就是猛烈的振动与撞击，幸好所有人都在此之前抓紧了东西。  
“船体无损伤！我们成功了！”大副冲下底舱检查后冲上来欢呼道。  
在一片欢呼中，小原鞠莉沉稳地继续下命令：“放下小船，上次跟我的人这次还跟我来。”她看了一眼园田海未和樱内梨子，“你们两个也跟来。”  
接近浅滩，海水的颜色极其清澈。星空凛靠在樱内梨子腿上沉睡，深红长发的少女似是有些害羞，却仍旧端端正正地坐着，双眼紧盯着越来越近的岛屿，半晌后疑惑地小声问园田海未：“那个，这里没有任何活物？”  
金发的船长也听见了她的疑问，瞥了她一眼后，轻声道：“是的，整座岛上什么都没有，每次都一样。”  
“我和手下也曾经把海岛搜寻过很多次，并没有任何发现。”

园田海未晃了晃手上的东西，那是蓝色的鳞片。小原鞠莉顿时变了脸色，她看了眼黑皮肤的少年，对方也是一脸茫然，只能恶狠狠道：“罚你倒半年的马桶！”  
她转向园田海未，神情犹如寒冰，指着园田海未手上正在散发着幽蓝光芒的鳞片，冷冷道：“还我！”  
蓝发剑士却将手贴近水面，虽不知道她为什么这样做，但是樱内梨子对于她百分百信任，此刻保护好星空凛的同时便站起身，挡在了小原鞠莉和园田海未的中间，她轻声道：“阁下请稍作等待。”  
小原鞠莉勉强沉下气来，她惊讶地看着那鳞片散发出的光芒更为强盛了些，突然犹如活物般化为光线扭动着窜出了园田海未的手直直打入了水中。  
顾不得细想，只看见自己的心爱之物消失不见，金发船长毫不犹豫地跟着跳下了水。  
离得近的水手都没有反应过来抓住，只得迅速朝她抛过去了绳子，还未开口，天空中便出现了罕见的景观。

天空中堆砌起云朵的城堡，仿佛有无形的巨手将它们从原本分散的地方拖来，聚在一起，海面开始震颤，和海浪的拍打船身方式不同，这更像是一种魔力的波动！！！  
水手们抓紧了船，人人自危，小原鞠莉还在海里，她抓着绳子依旧不放弃低头寻找那片龙鳞。  
“听说过一件事吗？”云层的聚集终于停止，园田海未将之前准备好的纸条塞进了樱内梨子手中，她背起星空凛，朝着水手们口气轻松喊道。  
“什么？”没有找到鳞片的金发船长愤怒回问。  
“有句老话，叫做——”园田海未身后的海面炸出了数米高的水柱，将整艘船掀翻，园田海未及时施展漂浮术拉着凛屹立在水面上，笑道：“龙行云，虎从风。”

水柱分散后，蜿蜒的蓝色巨龙从中现身，海蓝色的鳞片在阳光下闪耀着微金的光芒，和小原鞠莉拥有的那片色泽一模一样！她开口说出龙语，带着奇妙的力量击打在每个人心口，发闷几欲吐血，船员们个个脸色发白。  
说是巨龙，不如说更像是蛇，她拥有和一般巨龙不同的修长身躯，却没有龙翼，四爪锋锐。  
“海龙一族的佼佼者，龙域里唯一的蛟，松浦果南…”园田海未叹了口气，有些复杂地喃喃道，她看向小原鞠莉，发现对方已经犹如中了石化术一般完全呆掉。  
海蓝色的蛟龙终于发现这些人听不懂龙语，她阖上了眼睛，强烈光芒闪烁后，海面上出现了一个赤脚踏波而行的女人，海蓝色的长袍直至脚踝，却在海浪打过时片分也未曾沾湿。  
“人类，为何在龙骑士选拔前任意骚扰龙域？”蓝发女子十分秀美，口气也客气柔和，她负手而立，紫晶色的眼睛随意扫过船上的水手们，“速速离——”最后一个字未曾出口，她已经看见了金发的恋人。  
“果南…”小原鞠莉颤抖着声音低微说道，她期盼地望着她，有些笨拙地朝她游去。  
她的前进导致对方极其动摇地朝后退了几步，直接重新化作了蛟龙的模样冲到海面一把拎起了园田海未和星空凛后才回过头来，用龙语喃喃道：“我不想…见到你。”  
“这算什么啊！！果南你这个大混蛋！！”鞠莉的固执远远超出了她的想象，即使说了这样的重话也不过眼眶里泪珠打转继续朝自己游过来，连园田海未都能感觉到这只龙动摇得厉害，几乎抓不稳自己和星空凛。  
“就算不能在一起又怎么样啊！！至少不要逃避！坐下来说清楚！说什么都没有关系啊！！！”金发女人被海水呛了好几口边咳边喊，却固执继续游着，“松浦果南你做什么胆小鬼！你给我光明正大说出来啊！”  
“要走了。”园田海未听见了松浦果南的传音，她无奈闭上了眼摇了摇头。  
在众目睽睽之下之下，修长的蛟龙一头扎入海中的沙滩，就那么溶于其中带着另外两个人消失了。  
“为什么要…逃避啊……”那种魔力波动的震颤感停止了，小原鞠莉在海未刚才扔下去的地方发现了那枚失去光芒的鳞片，她潜水捡起回到船上的时候整个人都在发抖。  
樱内梨子也被水手们拉上船，在掉进海里之前她已经看过了那张纸条，知道了接下来自己的去向。她终于理解了园田海未为什么要一直朝下面看，他们所处的是龙域制造出的虚假世界，那枚鳞片相当于钥匙，可以引出守卫。  
她接过船员们的毯子，裹紧小原鞠莉，她用力拥紧了金发的船长，她现在如此脆弱，令人怜惜。樱内梨子将来之前爱丽丝所托付她的话说给鞠莉听，希望能让她好受些。  
“园田海未会有办法的，小原鞠莉，我们回去吧…回帝都的家吧。”


	39. 传承

矮人族也拥有属于自己的神灵，是十分古老的上位神之一，匠神。  
他性格耿直又爱兵器如痴，并且由于太过痴迷时常闭关研究，即使对于自己亲族的祈求也经常听不见。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷》

星空凛在一阵天旋地转后再次晕了过去，连海鸟的鸣叫近在耳边都没有听见，园田海未刚站稳便看见海鸟蹦跶过去对着星空凛好奇地啄了好几口，然后用翅膀扇扇自己烧红的鸟嘴落荒而逃。  
蓝发剑士心下顿觉不妙，星空凛发烧的温度更高了！  
她刚打算将人接起来，便看见一阵水系元素由岛内送出，将昏迷中的星空凛包裹托起，宛如母亲的怀抱。园田海未松了一口气，垂下眸子道：“卡德莫斯长老。”  
水波将龙族的四大长老之一带来，卡德莫斯出现在她身边，他有着垂至胸前的洁白胡须，和同样银白的长发，身材高大魁梧披着同色的白袍，袍子上印刻有海浪的波纹，显得极为奇异。  
星空凛在水波舒适的包裹下逐渐醒了过来，她太虚弱了，只能朝着园田海未勉强笑笑。  
“长老。”松浦果南尊敬行礼道，“我按照您的要求，将人类带进来了。”  
“人类？”老者将注意力从星空凛身上移开，举起拐杖敲了敲海龙的脑袋，“你也太过于迟钝了，难不成你以为这是海未的骑士伙伴吗？”  
星空凛听见了最后几个字，不知道哪儿来的力气瞪大了眼睛：“哎哎哎？”  
她此刻倒是无比想两腿一蹬晕过去，这样就不必接受这么具有冲击力的消息了啊！比如说园田海未居然是条龙啊！公主救我！  
卡德莫斯制止了她的乱动，他用水波将她完全包裹，只露出个脑袋来，才笑眯眯道：“小家伙，这有什么可惊讶的，你从来没见过同族吧？”  
“同…同族…”星空凛结结巴巴重复道，随即干脆利索晕了过去。  
“凛！”园田海未有些惊慌地要上前查看情况，被老者阻止。  
老者道：“她没有事情，只要在化龙池里休息几天就会好起来。”  
卡德莫斯拂袖，水波将星空凛托起，他朝着两位小辈点点头道：“我先行一步，你们两个随后来龙陵。”  
在魔力转换的波动中，卡德莫斯现出原形背负起星空凛，晶蓝的巨龙展开龙翼朝着岛屿内部飞去，很快消失在她们的视线里。

园田海未深深呼吸了一口带着海洋味道的空气，她转过身去，看向自己的第二故乡。  
她正站在巨大海岛的边缘地带，沙滩延伸进了茂密的森林中，她抬起头朝着远处眺望时能够看见赤红色的火山处于活动期，正在朝着天空喷云吐雾，从海岛尽头吹来的风却带着几丝寒冷气息。这里和刚才踏入的龙域完全不同，她扭过头来看向海面，能够看见远处鲸鱼喷出巨大的水柱，能够看见穿梭过远洋的海鸟无声划过头顶天蓝的苍穹。  
龙族的岛屿维持着原生态蛮荒之地的模样，如果从上空俯视，人们将能够发现，其实龙域由一座主岛和三座副岛构成，整体呈现出一只龙爪的模样，因为四大基本元素的不同被分为四块不同区域的主岛，以及半沉于水底的海龙巢穴，还有两座悬浮于半空之中的浮岛，那里是黑龙和银龙的家园。  
主岛和三座副岛之间并不相连，隐居而数量稀少的海龙负责海域边境的守卫，平常鲜少出现在陆地上，更别提由于提亚马斯的关系性格孤僻阴沉的黑龙，还有高傲并且精通各种魔法谁都看不顺眼的银龙。  
唯有主岛上四大元素系的巨龙其乐融融住成一团，而由于另外三族的冷僻性，族内的众多事务也都由四位元素系长老主持，虽然平常只能看到其中三位——地系巨龙的长老哈茵是龙族最为年长的巨龙，她看守着龙陵，多数时间都在休眠中。

园田海未被松浦果南给予了一个热烈的拥抱，年轻的海龙声音有些不稳怀抱却格外牢固：“欢迎回家，海未。”  
蓝发剑士回抱了她，用同样的热烈。在龙族里虽然园田海未的身份比比她还要年长的松浦果南还要高些，两个人却是极好的玩伴，园田海未轻声笑了：“我回来接受考验了。”  
龙陵是龙族的陵墓和成龙之所，如果星空凛需要化作巨龙才能承担被禁锢在人形的痛苦，那么园田海未呢？松浦果南知道那个答案，蓝发友人将要面对四位长老，给予她们选择离开的时候带走的答案。她在这么短暂的时间里真的已经找到了自己的选择和方向了吗？  
“海未…”松浦果南松开拥抱，却阻止园田海未继续前进，她满脸犹豫，“你知道，你要面临什么。”  
蓝发剑士笑了笑，她默默握紧了脖子上挂着的挂坠，她握得那么用力，反馈来的触感那么疼痛，这让她体会到实感，才轻声道：“我知道，我再也不会是我自己了。”  
蓝发女人用力拽紧了好友的手腕，强迫她看着自己，看自己浅紫色的眼里满满的急切和担忧，她低声道：“走吧，海未，走吧，你抵不过长老们的。”  
“谢谢你，果南。”蓝发剑士轻轻拍了拍她握紧自己手腕的手，暗金色的眼眸里有几分安抚几分决然，“我不会让我的朋友背上看守不利的职责，也不会去逃避禁锢我的命运。我的朋友，你觉得现在这样真的好吗？就那样对待你的恋人。”  
年轻的海龙有一瞬间身体僵硬，她随即放松下来，缓缓松开了手苦笑道：“我在为她考虑，她有资格享受更好的生活。”  
“更好的生活？”园田海未突然冷笑了一声，她神情依旧平静，但是语气却锋锐尽显，“果南，你自以为的最好生活，就是她想要的最好生活吗？你活在自以为的别人世界里吗？”  
“资格可不是谁能够随便给予的东西，那是自己创造的东西啊。”  
“禁锢我的，我来破坏掉，禁锢你的呢？是自我画地为牢，你有勇气吗？”园田海未叹了一口气，她朝前走去，走向龙岛深处，留下松浦果南在原地怔怔。  
“十年了，松浦果南，她还有几个十年能等？而你还得用多少个十年用来思念？”

 

虽然是龙域，龙族的聚集地，但是龙的数量依旧不多，更别提懒散的巨龙们在冬天躲在家里休息。园田海未一路上也没碰见几头成年巨龙伙伴，反而是那些幼龙们格外活跃，路过哪个元素的区域，就有几头幼龙扑出来，抱腿的抱腿，搂腰的搂腰，有些长大许多的幼龙扑过来就直接把人压到地里去了。  
等走到龙陵的时候，园田海未已经变得头发纷乱衣服满是尘土捂着腰，松浦果南此刻上前替蓝发少女拍了拍脏乱的衣服，她好不容易从被园田海未说教的情绪里挣脱出来，此刻还挂着苦笑：“真是辛苦你了，他们一直都很喜欢你。”  
“我感受到了。”园田海未露出了一个扭曲的笑容，她重新活动了一下腰仿佛能听见骨头咔哒的响声，才弯下身朝着趴在赤红巨塔门口呼呼大睡的黑龙行礼，“塔卡叔叔，请放我们过去。”  
黑龙呼噜声犹如打雷，园田海未的请求直接被淹没了，她只能清清嗓子，用力大喊道：“侍卫长！请放我们过去！”  
黑龙翻了个身，呼噜声再起，他用爪子挠了挠肚皮，完全不理会面露尴尬之色的蓝发少女。  
松浦果南实在看不过去园田海未这么善良的呼唤方式，她走近几步，冲着黑龙的耳朵大喊：“塔卡叔叔！莉莉阿姨正在看着你呢！”  
黑龙沉睡惊坐起，借问阿姨在哪里。

园田海未一脸无奈看着庞大的黑龙瞬间化成穿着轻甲的高大粗壮男子，站得笔直露出一脸自认为英俊潇洒的笑容，朝着空气伸出手去傻呵呵道：“啊莉莉，你听我解释……”  
“还没追到莉莉阿姨？”她朝着果南用眼神询问，接收到对方一个理所当然的眼神。  
“你们两个小家伙居然骗我！”发现被欺骗后，塔卡擦了擦冷汗，一屁股坐回台阶上，轻甲叮铃咣当乱响了一通后，他闷声道。  
“长老喊我们进去。”蓝发少女无奈再次提醒道。  
“咦，小家伙？”黑龙塔卡这才发现面前这位少女是谁，他认真想了想之后问道，“怎么，是准备出发了吗？”  
园田海未更加头疼了，却还努力保持着温柔的语气，她走过塔卡身边时候才提醒道：“其实…我已经出去好几年了……”  
“哎？”塔卡挠了挠头，露出了憨厚的笑容，“是了是了，我都忘了，毕竟你出去之后，大贤者它还来过一次嘛。”  
“您说什么？”脚步立刻停下，园田海未露出惊讶的表情，她转过身盯住龙族的侍卫长，再次询问道：“赛恩斯？赛恩斯大贤者还活着？”  
“还活着什么的？我也不知道该怎么说了，反正它最近的确来过。”塔卡扳着手指头算了算，然后放弃摊了摊手，“那天我不在，它来和长老们要走了几本书，用自己的半本笔记交换的，那个被认为是真货，所以长老们说，赛恩斯来过了。”  
赛恩斯大贤者，被称为最接近神的大贤者，他究竟是谁，来自何方，长相如何从来没有人知道，只有翻遍史书的时候才发现，每逢混乱之际，总会有这么一个人出现。无论是光精灵族的看守提亚马斯，还是亚述帝国的初立之际，都曾经有这么一个人能够上联系诸神，下连接各族，随后又不出数年又消失，毫无踪影，既无画像也无过多评价。  
由于赛恩斯的出现经常时隔数百年，学者们对于他究竟是何方神圣一向秉持两派态度，一派认为他是神灵，因为没有任何种族可以活那么悠久，一派认为“赛恩斯”这其实是一个传承的称号，众说纷纭，真相却无人可知。  
“知道了。”园田海未敏锐察觉了塔卡话语中的不妥，在龙语中无论什么生物只要是活物，均会用“她”或者“他”来称呼，而塔卡每次提到赛恩斯用的却是极为模糊的中性词“它”，这绝对不是语法的错误。  
但是这究竟代表了什么呢？园田海未现在查无可查，她只是暗暗将这件事情记在了心里，告别塔卡之后，朝着龙陵内走去。

龙陵的一层其实是土系巨龙长老的休息室，而地下是龙族的埋骨之地。此时的四位长老正端坐在四把椅子上，园田海未和果南朝着四位长老行礼后，也便在下首落座，等待长老们开口。  
最为温和沉稳的哈茵第一个开口，她是朝着园田海未说话，讲述的却是星空凛的事情，她说：“海未，你究竟是从何处找到她的？”  
“有什么不妥吗？”幼龙很少有流落在外的，在那次夜晚逼出星空凛的原形后，园田海未就一直在观察她，最终才确定了她并非被流放印刻有罪的龙族。  
“她是…”哈茵看向另外三位长老，在得到了那三位点头的允许后才平静道，“她是阿特拉斯的女儿。”  
“不…不应该啊，阿特拉斯大人已经死去了那么久了！即使是幼崽也绝不可能…更何况阿特拉斯当时并没有结婚……”没等园田海未提出质疑，松浦果南已经忍不住将疑问一股脑倒出。  
“的确如此，但是阿特拉斯大人在临死前，可能启用了巴哈姆特大人同样使用过的禁术传承……”火红短发的老者开口接过了话头，他是炎系巨龙长老苏尔特，说话向来直接干脆，“想来你们都知道，巴哈姆特大人明明也没有婚约者，但是阿特拉斯大人还是出生了，他本身就是巴哈姆特分裂出来的一部分，用同样的方式分裂出来一部分作为传承也未尝不可。”  
巴哈姆特……又和他有关！  
即使已经过了这么久，园田海未听见这个词的时候，心底依旧有着摇曳不明的怒火，她用力握紧了手才稳定下心神，眼神复杂看向哈茵。她想到了沉睡在光精灵禁地的阿特拉斯尸骨，想起了东条希带出来的龙蛋蛋壳，想起了在无尽虚空里与陌生女孩的谈话。  
现在一切都可以说得通了，这才是为什么星空凛这么快就涨到了幼龙力量的临界点，甚至无法化成龙形面临爆体而亡的原因，因为她只是一个传承的产物，若没有龙灵石印刻上最后印记便无法化作龙形。  
真是巧合？我居然救下了巴哈姆特的后代？这算什么玩弄人的方法！

“海未！”有着银青色长发的女子唤回了她的注意力，那是安迪利亚长老，风系巨龙长老，长老中最年轻的一位，活泼得犹如少女，也有着一张与其他三位相比截然不同的年轻容颜。  
“安迪利亚长老。”园田海未勉强笑了笑，拉扯回自己的注意力。  
“我们决定重新启用化龙池。”长老们并没有介意园田海未的失礼，只是平静道，“化龙池使用的龙灵石，在龙族的数目已经极为稀少了，自从巴哈姆特大人消失后，就再也未能获得任何恩赐，好在大贤者送来的笔记中，恰好提到了对于龙灵石新的使用换算方式，我想族内最后的那枚晶石，足以将星空凛的龙形印刻上去。”“且先不要说这个。”苏尔特突然打断了其他人，他面色冷峻紧盯着园田海未，缓缓道，“而你，你选择回来，是要给予我们答案吗？”  
握住扶手的手猝然握紧，指节因为用力而发白，连同铁木制作的坚硬椅子都发出令人牙酸的吱吱声，园田海未一言不发垂下了头。  
这是没有答案的意思，四位长老们面面相觑统一皱起了眉头，苏尔特依旧是最沉不住气的那个，他率先开口，语带责备：“海未，既然没有答案，那就应该遵从约定。”  
“我不明白你究竟有什么好坚持的。”第二个开口的是安迪利亚，她比脾气直接的同伴要轻柔很多，但是此时也同样表示了不解，“你知道你自己的身体，如果你不能回归龙族，你也会迟早因为年岁的增长，被身体里的力量所害死。”  
卡德摩斯也劝蓝发少女：“小家伙，你要明白，你已经回不去了。”  
接下来是一段漫长的沉默，不过龙们从来不缺时间。  
在漫长的沉默后园田海未站了起来，她环顾了四周期待她回答的长老们，然后微扬起唇角，露出了一个坚定的笑容，她说道：“我当然知道我是什么东西。”  
“如果我能够控制住这个力量，活下来，那就可以了吧。”  
“请允许我进入埋骨之地，如果我没出来，那里就直接当我的坟墓好了。”


	40. 为龙

善守者，藏于九地之下；善攻者，动于九天之上。*

————《兵法录》

在赢了今天第三场韦斯顿军棋之后，黑色长发的侯爵放下了酒杯，她看了眼静坐在椅子上闭目沉思的红发佣兵，口气轻松闲适：“我想偶尔，你应该允许自己表现出一些担心。”  
不知道是不是被打断了思绪有些恼火，红发恶魔皱了皱眉睁开眼，冰冷说道：“侯爵大人是在讥讽我明明心无旁骛，还无法赢你吗？”  
“输赢若是有那么重要，你作为进攻的一方就不该心存善意。”即使午后的阳光如此充满暖意，园田曜的脸色依旧苍白万分，连着嘴唇都缺少血色，她轻咳了几声，噙着笑意，“你还是太善良了。”  
该说园田海未和园田曜不愧是姐妹吗？连说别人善良的话都一模一样。  
可惜西木野真姬却并不接受这种赞扬，她冷冷瞟了眼黑发侯爵道：“侯爵大人若不想我下逐客令，不如以后再也别说这种话。”  
西木野真姬在每日长时间与之相处中经常感觉到此人城府的深不可测，那种来自于直觉的威胁之意更是每每在军棋上表现得淋漓尽致，连续数盘胜少负多，红发恶魔每次想到这人如果上到战场，想到可能与之对敌，就需要强忍下杀意。  
她必须一遍一遍提醒自己，这里是皇都不能随意动手，小不忍则乱大谋之类的话，才能恢复平静，而且她也不想让园田海未因为不单纯的原因挡在她的前面，那是她独一无二的对手，为了同样的大局大义，也只能为了这点。   
“可这是我的侯爵府，身为客人却要将我驱逐出去吗？”西木野真姬看着那人露出无辜的笑颜，顿时之前觉得姐妹两个的相似全都烟消云散，园田海未才不会有这么可恶，她恨恨地想道。  
西木野真姬一边这么想着，一边毫不留情反讽了回去：“明明是我付出劳动力，才得以居住在这里，侯爵大人有心在这里与我下棋，不如去看看我带回来的有关伊西利安的消息。”  
黑发女子还是挂着那种被对手称之为可恶的微笑，轻声道：“因为我无心，所以才能坐在这里与你玩耍啊。”  
红发佣兵并不想深入猜测她这句话什么意思，只是有些思念起远在天边的蓝发好友，至少和她交流要愉悦很多，她推开椅子起身道：“我想我没这么多时间和你玩耍，侯爵大人不如先告诉我，龙兰特为何仅仅留下一封书信便出走了？”  
“与我何干？信上写得明明白白，已经记下你们的恩情，却另有一恩要先还？”园田曜满脸不似作伪的疑问。  
“我不明白。”红发恶魔没想到园田曜能这么死皮赖脸地黏着自己，终于忍不住拍了桌子，她冷冷道，“我不明白。”紫眸神色深重，按捺下怒火后她等待着西亚特斯侯爵大人的答案，她不用多说，因为对方完全听懂了。  
恶魔的力量十分强大，桌面都发出了龟裂的声音，园田曜依旧带着优雅的笑容：“我只是想看看，我和你打赌究竟有多大的胜率，知己知彼才有打赌价值。”  
“打赌？”红发佣兵愣了愣，随即冷漠道，“我为什么和你打赌？”  
黑发侯爵仿佛没听见对方的反问，黑眸沉如深渊，她将卷宗抵在唇边，缓缓道：“我和你赌，你不能让你的野心得偿所愿。”  
西木野真姬怒极反笑：“你可知道，你的话可是比野心还要狂妄，你拿什么跟我赌，赌你自己的一生吗？那可并不值钱。”  
“怎么会？我的一生可不是用在一个小小赌注上的。”面对对方满格的怒气不为所动，园田曜笑着压低声音说了一句话。  
而西木野真姬在每每回想之时，唯有一声叹息而已。

 

这是第几天了？意识在黑暗中浮沉，感觉不到身体的存在，也察觉不到时间的流逝，园田海未在灵魂仿佛被撕裂的剧痛再次袭来之前，利用片刻清醒回想着。  
她犹记得，在进入龙陵底层前，她将爱丽丝要求她传给松浦果南的话语交付给她。  
那句话是放置在星空凛的口袋里，如果不是樱内梨子发现，可能园田海未怎么也注意不到。纸条上的笔迹并非是园田曜的，更像是她身边那位银发的学者。  
那位银发智者告诉那条蛟龙，曾经有过能够分享命运的契约存在，但是因为对于灵魂的束缚过于蛮横，加上这个契约无法解除，后来被智慧神藏匿在精灵族之中。  
“在悠久漫长的岁月里，即使连神灵都会改变，巴哈姆特就是很好的例子，或许没有什么是一成不变的，你要想清楚。”她曾经对着松浦果南这么冷静说道。  
那条龙一直没有说话，只是将黑色的斗篷披在了已经卸去贵族服饰的蓝发佣兵身上，将她护送到墓地的门前，才终于开口，她说：“你如此明了别人面临的局，那么你自己呢？若你有一日遇见这种情况，你心心念念的人如此，你怎么做。”  
她没想要园田海未回答，或者她害怕听见园田海未的回答，松浦果南匆匆朝门外走去，她在拉上沉重的大门前，那人轻飘飘的话从门缝里挤了出来。  
蓝发的少女语气听不出喜怒，既不轻松也不沉重，她仿佛只是单纯叙述一个早已写在书本上的标准答案。  
“我不会遇见这种情况，因为喜欢不过是感情中的一种，而事情，已成定局。”  
她想到了谁？松浦果南不敢问，只是用力把门关上，然后化为龙形盘在门前，闭上了眼睛。

又是一次足以撕裂灵魂的疼痛，有好几次，好些次，园田海未都觉得自己无法再忍受下去了。  
她想，如果她现在有力气睁开眼睛看见自己的身体，恐怕也是这么千疮百孔吧，伤口好了再次裂开，却依旧维持这人类的模样，可能长出鳞片，但又再次被属于人类灵魂的部分压制，重复受到伤害。  
千疮百孔，可能已经是最好的形容了。  
在几年前她离开的时候，她对长老们说“我到底是什么东西”的时候，也是自问。这问题从她再次睁开眼就问过无数次，质问自己到底算是什么？自己究竟为什么而活。  
二十年前，年幼的孩童打破了蛋壳的束缚，打破了外面的禁锢法阵，站在龙族长老们的面前睁开眼生涩介绍自己叫做园田海未的时候，她以为自己已经做出选择了，她选择对巴哈姆特的质问与复仇。  
但是长老们却告诉她，她已经不再是人类。  
当说到巴哈姆特利用自己的血液才勉强救活了她，选中了她的时候，她选择留在了龙域，度过接下来的一生。她以为这已经是最后的选择了，就这样挥霍掉剩下的生命。  
直到逝川的出现，那些不寻常的鸣动，那些不寻常的记忆都在告诉她更加残酷的事实，她的身体里并非只有神龙的血液，同样也有邪龙的一部分。  
而她不解，就好像不理解巴哈姆特究竟为何感到内疚救回自己一样，她不解为什么巴哈姆特会将邪龙之血，两种截然相反的血液注进一个脆弱的人类之躯。  
她想，我要找到他，或者找到别的神灵，我要问清楚，如果这是条不该存在的道路，为什么非要选择对我敞开那扇通向深渊的大门。  
于是她离开了龙域，最终带着另外一个不在选项中的答案回来。

那一日她询问园田曜对自己开出了什么条件，园田曜最终没有回答她，她仅仅说自己的挚友邀请园田海未去见一面，便将她带到了那间巨大的图书馆。那里拥有着古老的魔法气息，其掌控者却是个普通人。  
爱丽丝邀请她坐下，邀请她看书，她在奴隶拍卖会上见过的少女向她递上热茶，她茫然四顾，唯有对方一人沉浸在书本的世界里。  
万幸的是园田海未是十分沉静稳重的人，她能够保持既来之则安之的态度，迅速调整自己，认真翻阅那人放在桌面的一本手抄古卷。  
直到杯子数次续满，天逐渐发亮，两个人才一致合上了书，爱丽丝说出了今天第一句话：“你和她真的很像，但是完全不是一类人，这点真好。”  
“没人希望仅仅被当做一个相似者看待，你能这么说，我十分荣幸，虽然不解。”园田海未轻笑着回答道。  
“你对她的用意有多少明了？”墨蓝色的眸子里飞快闪过了笑意，爱丽丝十指交叉手肘撑在桌面上，平静道。  
“不能说全部，但是我能理解，这或许就是血脉之间的联系吧。”蓝发佣兵同样平静地回答，她回想起那一日对那人举剑相向，呼吸一窒后缓缓道，“我会伤害她，我不想，所以，她不能是我姐姐，也不是我的姐姐。”  
有蓝色的小东西落在桌面上发出清脆的声响，园田海未垂眸去看，一脸讶然，她已经认出来那是什么，那是当年她在大火里失踪的那半颗有独角兽纹路的挂坠，不，或者说，其实面前的这半，在之前还在那只巨狼的身上。  
“我曾经警告过你，永远不要踏入帝都。”爱丽丝平静的声音在耳边响起，犹如惊雷。  
“是你！”园田海未在一惊之后有些颓然，喃喃道，“我还以为…”我还以为是姐姐她想要杀我。  
“是我。”爱丽丝坦然承认，墨蓝眼眸如此清澈，倒映着蓝发少女疑惑的表情，她继续道，“我和她是很多年的挚友了，我明了她的犹豫，我更清楚她的决心。”  
爱丽丝垂眸看着那枚晶蓝之坠淡淡道：“园田海未，你必须要知道，如果这世界上有谁最想见到你，见到活着的你，那么一定是她。”  
“无论她承不承认，你们是彼此唯一的亲人，无论发生过什么，今后会怎么样，在任何一方呼吸停止前，其实都是如此需要着彼此。”

那条项链被园田海未握紧，她沉默良久，终于抬起头来，说出了第一个请求：“我想知道那个时候究竟发生了什么。”  
“真相是残酷的。”银发的美丽学者这么提醒道。  
“我不想让她一个人背负，如果其中有我的罪，那么我来承担。”而蓝发剑士这么坚定回答道。  
最终爱丽丝露出了轻浅的笑容，她重新翻开了手中的书，在沉浸自己世界前，轻声道：“你明明打算如果她开口就离开帝都永世不再回来，甚至沉眠于龙域不是吗？”  
“但她没有说……”园田海未突然意识到这点，她的声音都在颤抖，如同溺水的人想要抓住最后那丝希望。  
“是的。”爱丽丝拿起笔，在书上标注了一句话，她顿了顿道，“选择掌握在你的手中。”  
“所以，你究竟想要成为谁呢？”

想到这里，她在龙族骸骨淹没的血池里睁开了眼睛，那些选择在此地迎接死亡的龙族将最后的灵魂与血留存在了这里，最终将这些感情这些思想，全数灌输给她。  
在此地逝去的巨龙，有因为死亡而不甘的哀嚎，有因为遗憾而无法停止的低语，有因为释然而最终平静的笑言，他们的记忆在脑海中咆哮，强迫园田海未牢牢记住他们一生的故事。  
如果说来自脑海里震荡的千万种回忆犹如寒冰，那么来自于圣龙和邪龙的血液便是烈火，它们再次轮番流窜过整个身体，将一切感知破坏，每一次都比上一次更加剧烈，冲击着躯体，再生和毁灭折磨着年轻的剑士。  
她的心脏可能也在两股力量交织中被毁坏的千疮百孔，她想，我可能再也受不了了。  
她在一片恍惚中看见了灿金的巨龙在云间游走，有些哭笑不得自己在弥留之际居然梦见巴哈姆特，这可不是什么值得放心离去的事情。但是离得近了才发现，那条同样的巨龙要小上很多，金眸和金眸对视的时候，那种怪异感使得她终于明了。  
那是她自己，那是她如果做出选择后将会拥有的姿态。  
但那又不是她，那双灿金龙眸是如此木然什么都没有，除了漫长的生命和足以用余生来消化的庞大的龙族知识传承，什么都没有。  
蓝发少女对着另一个自己轻唤着每一个名字，从高坂穗乃果，到西木野真姬，那条金龙却毫无反应，仿佛从来未认识过。  
最终蓝发少女笑了起来，从轻笑到大笑，笑得眼泪都涌出了眼眶，怎么也擦拭不干净。  
她笑着后退了一步，笑着说：“我不会后悔所忍受的一切痛苦，巴哈姆特也好提亚马斯也好——”  
“请记住，人类是很坚强的生物，他们的灵魂高贵纯粹，绝不会被任何事物所摧毁。”  
“而园田海未更不会！所以我绝不认可，我的其他结局！”

她睁开眼睛，硬撑着从血池里爬了出来，岸边全是巨龙的骨头碎片，那些骨片锐利，刺入她支撑身体的手掌，手臂。蓝发剑士却顾不得这些，这点疼痛比起身体里两种不同力量的最后一次碰撞，实在相差甚远。  
这次碰撞会要了她的命，她清楚知道，但是心下一片平静，毫无惧怕。如果死亡也是段归程，那还有什么可担心的？  
她最终回会到那些人身边，而她的家终究会在那里等着她。  
血一滴滴落在了地上，她的缓慢移动在地上拖成了一条血路。不需要用眼睛认真去看，每一步踉跄，每一次努力直起身体，都能够听见骨骼和血肉的断裂破碎与重生的声音，她能够感觉到自己的身体每一分每一秒都在叫嚣着，化作一头真正的巨龙避过这些危险。  
但是不行，园田海未绝不选择逃避。

“父亲…母亲。”踉跄中她摔倒，再睁开眼睛的时候她仿佛看见了美丽的丹枫城，看见父母向她张开怀抱，蓝发剑士在虚空里推了一把，似是拒绝，她摇了摇头，“我一直啊…我一直想……真正的园田海未或许早就死在五十年前了，而我不过是一个怪物。”  
“我的伙伴们啊…”再次爬起来的时候，手上已经覆盖了鳞片，犹如龙爪的模样。阻碍在她面前的是伙伴们，她们拉扯着她的手臂，似乎想要将她留下，园田海未继续断断续续地说给自己听：“但是离开这里的我认识了你们…才知道…其实我能够度过的生命…也可以十分美好……”  
记忆开始流失，有更多属于龙族传承的庞杂记忆正在将之前的一切冲洗，园田海未继续朝着门口踉跄而行，她身上的龙鳞光芒正在逐渐增强，朝着裸露在外的脖颈和脸覆盖而去。  
“绘里…真姬…”属于人类灵魂的那些记忆即将被龙族的一切蛮横压制，幻境里金发精灵和红发恶魔都朝着她伸出手来，朝她说着“辛苦你了”这种话。  
园田海未拨开了她们的手，她再也无法站起来只能半跪在地上做出最后的挣扎，龙鳞和最后属于人类的皮肤在脖颈上剧烈抢夺着最后的阵地。  
我绝对不要失去那些记忆，无论痛苦亦或是美好，那都是我还存在的证明。  
“姐姐……”她看见了园田曜，黑发侯爵站在她的前方，就那样静静地看着她，鼓励着她。  
年轻的剑士朝前伸出手去，对着幻觉里的亲人微笑了，笑容坚定，她说：“我绝不会再次遗忘你。”

提亚马斯的血液和巴哈姆特的血液终于第一次一起冲撞在了心脏上，那股力量如此强大，却又因为截然相反而在这一刻产生了从未产生过的变化，生与死的力量交织，最终将心脏吞噬完全重塑！  
属于人类的灵魂在身体的修复中得到了意外的反攻机会，将无法吸收的，无法控制的，那部分龙族力量朝着身体外逼去，沿着脊背，朝外拼命逼去。  
园田海未感觉到了，她跪在地上，用力抠紧了坚硬的山岩，手指被骨片刺得鲜血淋漓。  
我曾经以为我是龙，但我不是。  
我以为我是人类，但我也不属于。  
那些和挚友们，和姐姐，和大家在一起的记忆，就算是短暂也都是我的，我不会让任何人夺走一丝半毫。  
我是谁？我是天启的佣兵团长，是那些人的朋友和亲人。  
我是园田海未，即使沉睡多年，我也依旧是我自己！

松浦果南感受到龙陵几乎都要被倾覆的剧烈震动从墓地方向传来，她惊慌失措地撞开了门，映入眼前的是灿金的龙翼，和纯色巨龙的龙翼不同，它显得要更为锋利一些；更重要的是，那些锋利尖端的鳞片，属于纯色巨龙从来不会有的暗沉黑色。  
听闻动静，跪在地上的人起身，她浑身染血斗篷破烂，却依旧是人类之躯！  
她成功了！园田海未成功了！！松浦果南想要大喊大叫，想要像个孩子一样狂喜地跳起来！她转过身看着身后的四位长老，他们也不再严肃，甚至和自己一样激动！  
最终哈茵叹了口气，妥协般地将年轻的海龙推进了门里，在外面关上了门，让她独自和好友相处。松浦果南在关上门后深吸一口气，她指了指自己小心翼翼地问道：“海未，能认出来我吗？”  
那人暗金色眼眸瞳孔狭长，缺少感情地盯着她，那张俊秀英气的脸上，右边的脸颊至眼角，如同烙印般的黑色龙纹正在流窜过几丝暗红色的光芒，她似乎花了一小段时间，才确定了来人究竟是谁。  
然后蓝发少女露出了笑容，她开口，声音一如既往低沉温柔，只一句话就让松浦果南大踏步过去对她用力拥抱，忍不住落下眼泪来。  
“你这是要我如同二十年前那样做个自我介绍吗？果南。”  
“那么，还是园田海未很荣幸认识你好了。”

 

注* ：出自《孙子兵法》


	41. 我的愿望

月神是有着预言能力的神灵，也是占星术师们所崇拜的神灵，人间界一直有种传言，说她与智慧神是同样长相的神灵，两者互为副体依存。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·神灵卷》

安多拉在兽人语里是“老虎的新娘”的意思，事实上她和这个形容的确有关。她原本应该是虎睛族长的第三任妻子，在决斗中被对方掳走做一名称职的母亲，但是在政局动荡中，她的丈夫连同亲眷一起被驱逐，被屠杀，被审判，而她什么都不能做。  
都是那个该死的不知道哪里来的国师的错！她在心里恶狠狠诅咒那个女人，后悔自己当年居然轻信了这个人。  
不，其实她还有能做的，比如说保住丈夫的大女儿——佣兵阿比盖尔。  
所以她耻辱地恳求了她的帮助，将自己送进敢死队，以自己的生命减轻家族的连坐罪孽，让龙兰特的血脉传下去。  
但愿这不仅仅是她的一厢情愿。

新任国王野心勃勃，他仇视恶魔已久，所以给予她的目标是潜入魔族的大结界，探知到恶魔之主的消息。这是条不归路，但她必须义无反顾地走下去。  
潜入异常顺利，那位恶魔王在侵占了领土后和兽人签订了对于失败者来说算是丧权辱国的条约，这倒是使得她随着进贡的队伍潜入了深渊大结界，来到了古老的魔族旧领地。  
在传说故事当中，恶魔的城池被血雾笼罩，由白骨构筑，鬼怪出没，能够吓得小孩子停止夜啼。然而当城镇呈现在她眼前的时候，她惊讶地发现，这居然和任何一个现世的城市毫无差别。  
既没有恐怖的气氛，也不存在尸山血海，那些下等魔族们长相既不十分凶恶，脾气也不是十分火爆，更多的是将他们视若无物，而且城镇戒备松散，士兵们甚至三两聚在一起较量着力气大小。  
这些在她的国家是不可能碰见的事情，安多拉不知道该感叹恶魔的自信，还是该嘲笑他们的过度大意。  
深渊大结界中的城镇数量并不多，这符合赛恩斯的笔记中对恶魔的评价，被黑暗神创造的他们虽然具有强大的力量，但是由于始祖便是被创造出的种族，人为之力抵不上天地之工，存在着不可避免的瑕疵——他们的繁衍能力十分低下，甚至无法满足一个国家所需的人口规模。  
任何人都会钦佩恶魔之主的高瞻远瞩，她带领恶魔回归了这个世界，然后用侵占其他国家的方式，不停通过血脉混杂调和这个弊端，使得族群能够传承。  
她是最负责任的王者，也是最可怕的野心家。

随着献上贡品的马车朝着王城前进，安多拉热情甜美的样子得到了守卫们的亲近，她得以从和恶魔们交流的只言片语中抽取蛛丝马迹，拼凑出了一个重要且可怕的情报——王城位于深渊之中。  
她见过高耸入云的魔法塔，见过巨鲸脊背上的房子，见过树中的小屋，却第一次听闻有着这样的奇景。  
据说深渊大结界的中心才是真正的深渊，那里是黑暗神的隐居住所，而恶魔的王城靠着锁链形成的桥梁，被悬挂在半空之中。而她此行的目标——恶魔之主的居所，正是位于那座宫殿里，那里同时也是贵族们议政的地方。  
安多拉冷静地分析着任务和自身实力的对比：由于多年训练她能够如同黑暗精灵般隐藏自己的气息，但是面对数位上位大恶魔甚至还有实力不明的恶魔王，她根本毫无胜算，她那些能力也不过是班门弄斧。  
毕竟，对方来自比黑暗还要深的深渊。

还好战神依旧眷顾他的子民，令她找到了其他方式。  
因为是前来进贡，所以大多数上位恶魔对于这种表示谦卑的仪式很感兴趣，纷纷到场参观，恶魔之主索性下令当庭设宴，在离王城最近的地方，贡多拉。  
那是一座由船和水构成的花园，虽然说是恶魔王的后花园，但是它的大小却和镇子差不多，萨尔萨斯河从它的庭院中穿过，水流随着落差直落入深渊，而贡多拉就是在之上停泊的巨船，它长达百米木质细密，在历尽了数千年风霜洗礼后，依旧崭新得犹如神话里的那天，犹如创世神引导黑暗神分割界面的时候一样。  
她知道恶魔对于肉欲的喜爱，所以她也不必吝啬自己身为女人的特殊性，有时候个人魅力是比力量更行之有效的东西，她深深明白这点。  
她成功了，从一个醉醺醺的上阶恶魔那里，用酒醉的只言片语拼凑出自己需要的情报，这条情报是如此珍贵，足以使得军队开始放心行动，洗刷耻辱，收复失地——黑暗神已经好久没有出现过了，并且从来不会对他们的任何行为进行管辖，而那位恶魔之主，不在深渊大结界之中，已经离开许久，去向不明。  
她决心独自带着这条消息返回，这无疑是种赌博，一个人目标比较小，就算被告发也会方便躲藏，但是车队将再也无法返回；另一种可能是她会被抓住，但是看似无辜的车队会被放回，带着她藏匿在车上的情报。  
她将情报制作了三份，一份藏匿在车队一匹座狼的鞍扣下，一份利用信鸦放飞，而最后的那份正是她本人。  
这是个比较安全的计划，她这么想着，弯下腰将那份小小的纸插进暗扣之中，准备起身用无声哨召唤信鸦，却听见身后来自深渊王城方向的锁链铮铮的声音，那声音十分有规律，朝着她的方向靠近，令她毛骨悚然，安多拉猝然回过身去，握紧了腰间的匕首。  
这一看让她更加吃惊，身后不远处不知道何时已经贴近了一个人！  
深蓝色长发的少女有着一张秀气的脸，她提着酒瓶似笑非笑望着她，却沉默无声不肯开口，那双眼睛中的红色如此美丽诱人，色彩明艳得几乎要将她吸进去，自愿沉溺其中。  
不对！好强的魅惑之眼！安多拉打了个寒颤猝然清醒过来，她脸上不由自主露出惊惧的表情，女战士注视着面前的少女，脑中飞快回想着自己是否有说过什么，直到确信自己还未吐露出真相，她才冷静了下来，发现面前这位恶魔未曾在刚才的宴会上见过，显然是不请自来的不速之客。  
她想装作不知情的样子，开口说些别的什么，一试之下才发现她竟然无法发出一丝半毫声音。  
那双酒红色眸子依旧注视着她，她居然依旧处于魅惑之眼的范围内！  
这已经不是一般上阶恶魔所拥有的能力了！面前这人难道是神明吗！

安多拉心生绝望，她用力拔出了匕首，孤注一掷朝着离得很近的少女刺去，血液飞溅，她难以置信瞪大了眼睛，低下头，看着胸口插着的属于自己的匕首，还有自己未曾放下的手。  
啊啊……只可惜完全功亏一篑，我能为家族所做的事情，到此为止了。  
美丽的猫族女人苦笑着朝后栽倒，灵魂被黑暗掠夺，连同身躯一起坠向深渊。  
在最后闭上眼睛的那一瞬，她看见了天使的羽翼在深渊之中展开，却是污秽的漆黑之色。

拥有漆黑单翼的少女将安多拉的尸体从深渊之中抱起，重新扔在瑟瑟发抖的座狼们身边，她将酒瓶随手放在地上，蹲下来在尸体上摸索寻找着什么，很快她就找到了那枚无声的哨子，一个发力便在指间捏碎了。  
她走向哀切的巨狼，那凶恶的野兽对她十分畏惧，任由她从脊背的座鞍上拔下了那枚装有消息的纸筒，她只是展开看了看，就将这个恢复原状，放回暗扣下。  
深蓝长发的少女从怀中取出一个卷轴，她面无表情将卷轴撕开，让里面蕴藏的烈焰将安多拉的遗体烧毁干净，将证明她身份的匕首扔下深渊，然后朝着贡多拉的方向走去，好像打算去参加欢乐的酒宴。  
“啧。”只可惜没走几步她便停下了步伐，发出了不耐烦的声音。伴随着铁链被扯动的响声，随着她停步用力一挣，那些原本被隐藏的束缚被力量破坏了掩饰重新出现。  
血红色的锁链从悬空的王城中蔓延而出，缠绕在她的四肢和脖颈，将她压制束缚，随着她的反抗狠狠勒紧，毫不留情。  
终于在几次失败后，少女朝后一步一步退去，退到了王城锁链之桥的边缘，那些束缚在她身上的鲜红锁链也迅速隐去，只有身上的血痕证明着之前发生的一切。  
她妥协般收起了单翼，转过身，慢吞吞地朝着王城走去，用恶魔语说了句什么。  
而自语终究被深渊所吞没。

恶魔王的居所，位于王城最高的地方，紫色的水晶作为大殿的支柱和光源，是大自然雕琢的嶙峋模样，显得有些粗犷。大殿的地板由黑色的岩石构筑，带着古怪的火色花纹一路蔓延至王座上，地板和王座看起来犹如一个整体。  
大厅里除了黑色的岩石王座立在最高处外，没有多余的座位，也一如恶魔的自傲本性，以强大俯视着臣民。  
少女在王座旁边坐下，她抚平黑色华服的衣角，就那么随意地靠着王座坐在了地上，百无聊赖把玩着手腕上若隐若现的血链。  
“你玩了这些年，还没有玩够那些束缚你的东西吗？”有个声音从晶柱的后面传出，带着几丝挖苦的笑意。  
“出来，亲王大人。”黑色侍卫装的少女停下动作，冷冷道。  
那人应声走了出来，如果安多拉还活着一定会感到十分惊讶，那位红发紫眸的年轻男子正是和自己春风一度后透露情报的恶魔！而他此时可有半分喝醉的样子？  
他噙着笑意在少女面前蹲下，歪着头轻声道：“我倒要谢谢你，帮我送出了情报，夜羽侍卫长。”  
“你想要的到底是什么。”夜羽看了他一眼后，拍了拍身边的王座，“这里是万魔之主的位置，也是诅咒和灾难的发源地，明明已经权势滔天，你犹嫌不足。”  
“那是因为我是符合本性的恶魔，而我侄女只是个不该出生的错误。”年轻男人笑得嘲讽，他站起身看着漆黑冰冷的座椅，眼中流露出一丝畏惧，很快被贪婪所代替，“你告诉过我，民心所向的王就可以坐上这里，对吧。”  
“这就是你让那种消息传出去，引发战争的理由？”夜羽露出难以置信的表情。  
“我们魔族有实力战胜那群渣滓，而作为胜利者的我，到时候自然有可以坐上王座的信仰度。那些渣滓的尸骨，就是我的垫脚石。”红发男人笑得十分畅快，他这么说道。  
“你真是疯了。”少女这么说道，却没有一点想要阻止的意思，她坐在地上十分平静看着男人，“不过，我也是。我只是想离开这里，去寻找我想要的人。”  
“如果我登上王位，那么我就可以命令那些锁链退去，还你自由。”男人看着那些血红色的锁链，他自信道，“这是我们之前的约定，我肯定会遵守。”  
“我可是绝对不会像我的侄女一样，将你绑在身边。”口气突变，他轻蔑道，“身为自甘堕落的天使，居然还在寻找赋予你光明的家伙，不是很可笑吗？”  
他的脖子猛然被掐住了，几乎没能看清原本坐在地上的少女是如何移动的。夜羽是如此愤怒，红色眼眸几乎要燃烧起火焰，背后的漆黑单翼张开，羽毛泛起金属的色泽，变得锋锐万分，她拍打着翅膀把男子拎到半空中，口气冰冷：“住口，我虽然不能杀掉你，但是我可以让你再也无法用这些口舌之利伤害我。”  
“咳咳……”被掐得脸涨红，男人却没有反抗，他只是艰难而缓慢地放置了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
“半神夜羽，我想就算你不记得，我也可以一次次提醒你，是你害死你的恋人，你怎么还能装作自己也是受害者？”  
他重重落在了地上，脖颈被松开得以大口呼吸，刚才犹如疯子般的侍卫长抱膝蜷缩在王座旁边，显得尤为脆弱，她的精神显得有些不稳定，一直喃喃着“对不起”。  
男子拍了拍衣服沾上的尘土，站起身朝她怜悯道：“看，这就是之前一直不能放你出去的原因。”  
“只不过如果登上王位，我还是会遵循约定的。你看，我不是她，我不需要你。”  
他施施然走了出去，离开了这间令人感到压抑的大殿，留下少女一个人啜泣。  
他已经预料到自己的胜利，自由对于这位忠诚的侍卫长来说，比什么都珍贵，如果加上那位被历史抹掉名字的恋人，几乎是无往不利。  
只是他不会料到，他前脚刚离开，少女的啜泣声就立刻停止，夜羽抬起头来的时候，脸上根本没有半分悲戚之色。她握紧拳头，狠狠锤在地上，墙角冒出一团黑气化为一只乌鸦，在大殿里飞腾不休，她朝着那只飞鸟开口，口气压抑着不愉快：“通知王，测试开始。”  
乌鸦颇通人性点点头，随即飞出了大殿。  
在寂静中，夜羽靠着王座发出了疲倦的叹息，她闭上依旧压抑着狂怒的酒红眼眸，花了很长时间才将情绪收敛干净，恢复了往日的样子。千年的束缚教会了她掩饰和顺从，至少不再发疯般伤害同僚，甚至挑战三大至高神。  
那人永远是她心底的暗伤，是如鲠在喉的针刺，是引发她发疯这么多年的毒药。  
而她现在终于在得到王的承诺后比之前情绪稳定了许多，她需要慢慢调整，等到那一天到来。  
等到那一刻她沿着灵魂气息找到那人，能够用最初的自己面对对方，做一场平静的自我介绍。  
这就够了，即便所有人都认为她的执念深重如黑暗神居住的渊底，而她想做的事情却那么简单，仅仅只是想对被封存在记忆深处中的她说声“你好”而已。

樱内梨子回来那日带着一个金发的女子，园田曜和爱丽丝都跟她十分熟悉，她们谈论的那些事情西木野真姬并不感兴趣，她只在确定蓝发剑士安全后便告辞离去。按照时间来算，恶魔族内部的动荡已经开始了，希望一切都在自己的预算下。  
红发的恶魔无意识摊开自己的右手，那只手白皙而秀气，任谁也不会觉得那是只经常持剑的右手，而她却知道这只手从过去到未来将染上多少鲜血，有时候她觉得自己所见均是血红，鼻间缭绕的也是一股血腥气。  
自从那日之后，自从她不得不肩负起重任，丧失哭泣资格的那一日起，就是经常如此。  
臣民均说她是被神灵宠爱，却不知那根本不是宠爱，而是场阴谋。  
“呵…就算如此……”红发恶魔握紧了手，低低道，“也要走下去。”  
走下去，救赎我的亲族。

小原鞠莉被樱内梨子带去休息，她回到帝都算是比较隐蔽，这避开了不少眼线的关注，替园田曜节省了不少时间，在应对好奇之人的探查前，黑发侯爵在难得的闲暇里，和挚友相对而坐，以同样的姿势捧着茶杯。  
买回樱内梨子的时候黑发侯爵本意是拿她当个仆人，但是这孩子却得到了挚友的重用，起名字，教导，允许她翻阅自己的藏书，这并不是简单的管理员职责，更像是她寻找一个接班人。  
她清楚很多事情，更了解爱丽丝，但唯有这点她不明白，只是她也绝不干涉，这是挚友应该做的事情，任何多余的关心都将越过这条一直摇摇欲摧的界线。  
所以她只是轻抿一口杯中水，露出了一贯的优雅微笑，轻声道：“要变天了。”  
银发的智者同样轻抿一口杯中药茶后，平静看着黑发侯爵，回答道：“是啊，棋局仍在继续。”  
园田曜那么笑着，换做是旁人一定无法透过面具看见她真实的感情，但是爱丽丝不一样，她听见挚友轻声道：“任凭天机浩荡，人力亦可吞。”  
银发学者闭了闭眼睛，点了点头。


	42. 人心易变

“我们投身于黑暗，我们服务于光明，我们崇尚自由，一切皆是虚幻，唯有手中双刃才是最终的真实。”

————《杀手工会宣言·一》

高坂穗乃果觉得自己可能把一辈子的做饭技能都点亮在这次合同上了。她其实早就该明白，不能期待这群被称为天才实则生活废材的大小姐大少爷们，能够做出什么可食用的饭菜。  
但是直到看见御坂音将价值至少十个金币的魔力补充剂倒进锅里当调味料，她才肯相信自己将要在做菜这一领域发光发热，然后身兼厨娘、猎手、跑腿工等一长串要职。  
也不知道到底谁是保护对象啊！不是我吗！高坂穗乃果腹诽道。  
令她所惊讶的是内院选拔赛始发地竟然不是音乃木坂学院，而是奥里兰多。由于比赛的关系他们从这里出发，在无标准路线图的情况下一边横穿魔兽森林，一边等待学院信鸽送来的任务要求……真是太随便的选拔赛了。  
刚进入幽游森林边缘地带的时候，还时不时能够看见一些冒险者们的活动。幽游森林是泛大陆最大的魔兽栖息地，而正如之前高坂穗乃果所知道的那样，大多数魔兽浑身是宝，就算是最没用的低阶魔兽，至少肉也比圈养的家畜好吃得多，所以高坂穗乃果每顿饭都能听见，那些明明和自己差不多大的少年们，对自己不厌其烦一遍遍夸奖着——“野味就是赞啊！”  
但是这里到处都是危险，无论是用落叶遮挡着自己的吞人沼泽，还是群体活动夜晚出没的低阶魔兽群，亦或是伪装成植物伤人莫测的特殊魔兽，大自然用血淋淋的事实提醒着每一个胆敢闯入这里的人，谁才是真正的主宰者。  
“我们收到了第一封传令，要求我们去野营地集合，正巧可以交换一下情报，看看距离吧。”橙发少女检查完附近警戒魔兽接近的系铃后走回来，恰巧听见副队长爱德华，那天那位高大温和的男生如此说道。  
“也好，交换一下我们的路线消息。”御坂音伸了个懒腰站起来，将插在身后背包上的地图展开，查看他们通过高坂穗乃果从佣兵们手上购买的简易地图。  
地图上现在他们所在的位置依旧有着佣兵们备注的描述，比如说附近有什么种类的魔兽活动，这让他们觉得五十个金币的购买价格十分值得，但是这个仅仅只有简单线条的地图，上方近乎一半全都是空白，只写有一行血红的大字，还用笔重重打上了感叹号——分裂谷。  
没有佣兵团敢越过分裂谷，因为以那里为分界线，在之后魔兽森林的陆地板块开始下沉，变成一块盆地。那里是高阶魔兽的聚集地，其中据说有着古老的圣阶魔兽，甚至还有沉睡的上古神龙。  
曾经有位圣阶的强者越过了分裂谷，他在人世间失踪了整整三年，再次回来的时候已经变成了疯子，一身武技全毁，四肢残缺，在病痛中念叨了几年“亚拉翰”就去世了。  
没人知道亚拉翰是什么，可能是上古神龙，可能是什么邪物，但是从那一天开始，就再也没有人敢越过那条界限，哪怕那边是遍地金币也绝对不行。  
学校扎根在魔兽森林里的音乃木坂学生对于这样的传说故事并不陌生，他们不是傻子，音乃木坂的老师们更是多次通过学校里残存的亚述帝国史料查找着“亚拉翰”的含义，却一直一无所获。  
他们曾经怀疑是龙语，但是从年轻的巨龙嘴里也没得到亚拉翰究竟是什么，它们似乎对此充满畏惧，只是解释说这是一句神语，那是十分邪恶的东西。  
于是那片空白的区域被命名为“亚拉翰盆地”，是世界上著名的禁区之一。

傍晚的时候他们赶到了位于传令上的一处学院营地，根据御坂音的预料，他们应该会在这里得到其他队的消息，也可以放松一下，据说附近有着不错的温泉。  
在森林里点起篝火是很危险的事情，魔兽森林的中低阶魔兽区被人类踏足过无数遍，生存在这里的野兽们早就不害怕火焰了，反而对于它们来说这就证明着那里有大餐。  
学院的营地据说会聚集好几队人——如果大家的行进方向一致，速度够快的话。这样庞大的学生数目也使得篝火可以肆无忌惮燃烧，食物香气可以一直弥漫……着？  
御坂音还没有把尾音顿下来，就感觉到不对。现在和营地的距离已经算不上很远，难道是他们这队最先到达这个冷冰冰没有任何光亮证明人气的地方吗？爱德华打了个呼哨，尖锐的声音掠过树丛，期待着回应，而那里依旧十分安静。  
“所有人拿好武器。”虽然平常御坂音看起来是那种有些不靠谱的大小姐，这个时候反应却极快，严肃地轻声道。  
高坂穗乃果握紧了手中的长枪，她负责保护队里唯一的魔法师，肩上任务是重中之重，爱德华朝着御坂音点了点头，得到对方的允许后，男生抽出盾牌和长剑，弯着腰灵敏越过了一截枯木，朝着营地方向跑去。所有人都替他手心攥了一大把汗，没有人作声，大家都默默等待着他的探查结果，度秒如年。  
如果爱德华到达后发现安全他应该用小队的哨声联络，但是他们在原地等待了二十分钟，也没有听见半点声音，御坂音看着坐立不安的其他队员，咬了咬牙说了一个字：“冲！”  
大家迈开腿刚冲到能够看见营地牌子的地方，风向的改变就席卷过来一阵浓厚的血腥味，御坂音脸色很难看，她咬紧下唇让刺痛感保证自己头脑冷静，示意小队散开呈包拢队形，朝着营地逼近。  
营地里突然传出一声响亮的呼哨声，御坂音这才放下一半心来，那正是小队之间的联络笛子，至少吹响证明副队长很安全。  
一长之后停顿了片刻是急促的三声短音，御坂音将那句“不好”脱口而出，她连手势都顾不上打，越过灌木一马当先冲了过去。  
“等等！御坂！那是危险的意思啊！”高坂穗乃果一个没抓住就看着那位少女冲了出去，她跺了跺脚，看了看面面相觑的队员，说道，“还等什么！一起啊！”  
大家忙不迭跟上她的脚步，冲进了傍晚安静的营地。

踏进营地时血腥味更加浓厚，小队的魔法师不小心摔了一跤，爬起来的时候发现手上的触感湿黏，她释放指向之火借着光亮看了一眼，吓得哇哇大叫起来：“啊啊啊！血！”  
高坂穗乃果顾不上看结果，她握紧手中长枪大喊道：“御坂音！爱德华！你们能够听见的话，给个信号！”  
不远处的营地中央腾然亮起了火光，隐约可以看见御坂音的身影，小队成员们飞速赶了过去。  
走到近前才发现，爱德华也在。他对于大家的到来并没有察觉，低着头抱着怀里的人，那人显然已经断气许久，浑身鲜血都已经凝固成块状，糊了满头满脸看不清模样。  
“他的哥哥……”御坂音示意其他人跟她走到一边去轻声道，她表情如此严肃，即使小队成员跟她数年也没见过她用如此焦虑严肃的神情说过话，“出血量不止是一个人的，但是这里却只有一具尸体，就是爱德华的哥哥……”  
“疑点先放在一边，尸体的情况如何？”高坂穗乃果深吸了一口气，她想园田海未会怎么做，想自己的其他好友会怎么做，便慢慢冷静下来，她卷起袖子道。  
她是这支小队里唯一一个多次目击死亡的人，现在唯一能够依靠的人只有她了，这倒是她所没有想到的新工作。  
“抓痕十分巨大，应该是十分高阶的魔兽，齿痕应该来源于虎豹之类的。”御坂音深吸了一口气回想起自己从爱德华哥哥身上看见的伤口形状，努力忍住呕吐的欲望说道。  
“高阶魔兽据我所知，几乎没有任何可能踏入低阶区域不是吗？”魔法师是个有些胆小的女孩子，此刻声音有些颤抖地说道。  
“但是事实就是如此。”橙发佣兵打断了音乃木坂学生们的窃窃私语，她拉起魔法师，低头查看了一下地上纷乱的爪印，“借你和你的指向之火，跟我来一下。”不由分说拉着对方朝营地另外一边走。  
“喂！等等！高坂你干什么！”御坂音楞了一下拔腿跟上，她不解地问小佣兵。  
高坂穗乃果左看右看，终于在地上寻觅到自己寻找的东西，她蹲下来检查头也不抬道：“不管它是什么，已经被内院小队击伤了，而且他们追过去了。”  
“真的吗？”御坂音也蹲下来借着火光确定了地上脚印的去向，轻呼了一口气，“太好了其他人都没事。”  
“的确没事。”脚印匆忙却清晰留在血迹的不远处，证明其他内院学生还没有受伤的迹象，高坂穗乃果在血迹旁边的草丛里发现了什么有趣的东西，她慢慢将其拿出来递给御坂音看，“这是谁的？”  
那是一枚小巧的树叶形飞镖，上面还沾有兽类的一团毛发和鲜血，看上去入肉不深。  
“妮可学姐的！是妮可学姐啊她也参加了！”御坂音很快认出了那是谁的所有物，她松了一口气，显然对于那位学姐充满信心。  
就在这时营地里响起了爱德华沉沉的呼唤：“音，这里有内院任务书。”  
任务书？御坂音楞了一下，还是掉头朝爱德华身边走，拍了拍他的肩膀作为安慰，拿到了那张染血的信件展开，随即皱紧了眉头显得十分不快。  
“怎么了？”队员们立刻都凑过来，看着御坂音把纸团扔进了火堆，轻声道，“没错，是内院的任务，他们要到分裂谷边缘的悬崖去采集紫荆花，按照时间来说，远远在我们之前，内院小队应该是完成后又返回的。”  
“但是我们之前不还见过矢泽妮可，她没有跟着小队吗？”高坂穗乃果突然插话道。  
“矢泽妮可前辈已经不再参与小队任务了，她大概是按照学校的要求在这里迎接他们的，只是不知道发生了什么事情。”御坂音皱起了眉头，她看着橙发佣兵客气道，“你的经验比我们足，我们到底应该怎么做。”  
“嗯……”高坂穗乃果沉吟了一下道，“不能留在这里，我们在下一封信送来之前，都没有传信鸟可以用，所以我们先朝回走，直插回低阶魔兽区，寻找救援。”  
“什么？黑夜？不不不你在开玩笑。”第一个表示反对的是队里的魔法师女孩，她显然还没有从刚才惨烈的场面里恢复，拼命摇着手提议道，“要我说我们就在这里等，内院的学长学姐们会回来的不是吗？这里很安全！”  
“很安全？这里到处都是尸体和血，简直就是对那些野兽叫嚣着快来吃我啊，只差备个锅给它们炖汤了！幽暗密林的低阶魔兽成群结队活动，特别是鼠类，你确定要在这里被当成储备粮？”橙发佣兵突然冷笑了一声，她现在在火光下的神情颇有几分像自己好友发号施令时的样子，或许是耳濡目染，她朝后退了一步歪歪头，“以及，紫荆花是什么？”  
“紫荆花是一种十分罕见的药草，只生长在分裂谷悬崖上，精灵族据说培育了一些保存，它是最好的镇定良药，据说巨龙如果在发情期吃到，能够平静下来阻止狂躁，要知道龙族也就在这个时候近乎野兽了，它们的发情期十分久，如果没有合适的伴侣或者愿意的伴侣，基本上会十分难熬。”御坂音愣了愣解释道，“但是由于这种花的开放时间比较短，所以我们可能要尽量在花期结束之前到达。”  
“可是杀害人的野兽为什么要抢夺这种花呢？”魔法师忍不住替穗乃果发问道。  
“够了！”爱德华突然说话，他粗暴打断了队员的不满，站起身来阴沉扫视过每一个人，“这不重要，我们必须活着出去才重要。”  
“爱德华。”御坂音扯了扯他的衣袖提醒道，男生一下子松懈下来，有些颓废地扯了扯唇角，朝着大家弯身为自己刚才的口气道歉。  
“总之如果各位决定了，我们就来看一下地图吧。”高坂穗乃果叹了口气，示意御坂音展开地图。  
他们借着火光寻找最直接的路线，这没花太长时间，佣兵们也会标注平常行走的路线，如果运气好的话，他们还会看见佣兵团，这样就更加安全，或者可以发出求救讯号。  
在离开之前他们在地上留下了方向的标志作为提示，并且在后面标注了危险。  
在森林里魔兽的动静大起来之前，他们就消失在了夜色里。

因为夜间赶路，所以行进得十分缓慢，几乎到天亮他们才重新踏上地图上佣兵们经常会行进的路线。  
但是不得不说，他们十分幸运，才走上两个多小时就发现了佣兵团昨晚露营留下的灰烬，这让提心吊胆一晚上的学生们终于可以放松一些，连脚步都轻快了不少。  
御坂音当即提议加快行进速度争取追上佣兵团的尾巴，高坂穗乃果虽有顾虑但是苦于没有证据，再加上本身也是朝安全地带走，便由了这些人。

接下来他们至少又前进了一个小时，附近草丛人为踩踏的痕迹多了起来，高坂穗乃果示意所有人注意动静，并且小心不要踩到佣兵们遗留下的圈套，那些圈套十分危险。  
但是爱德华显然对于这句话只听进去了一半，一个没注意他就“嗖”的一声被倒吊起来被网裹住。  
“爱德华！”御坂音呆了一下三步并作两步过去，她一时竟然不知道怎么办好，居然用手去扯网，而那织网显然里面混杂有魔兽的经络，居然丝毫未动。  
“……还好不是踩进两个绳套，那会把你撕碎的。”橙发佣兵检查了一下地下的绳套，擦掉冷汗呼出一口气。  
御坂音也惊出一身冷汗，这倒是提醒了她拿起自己的刀准备割网救人，但是一支长箭突然破空而来钉在她脚下阻止了她的行为。  
树林里传来男人警觉的问话：“你们是什么人！”  
没等高坂穗乃果回答，魔法师就抢先道：“我们是音乃木坂的学生！需要帮助！”  
“音乃木坂？”男人打了个呼哨，树林里陆陆续续传来了数人的脚步声，很快，一群披着树叶的佣兵围了过来，御坂音警惕地举起了音乃木坂的学生徽章示意。  
佣兵们围在他们四周小声商量了几句后，有人取下了头上的伪装树叶帽，一边示意其他人通过机关放下爱德华，一边走近朝着御坂音伸出手：“雪风佣兵团，副团长卡洛。”  
男人有着一张十分温和的面容，看起来和学校旁边小店的老板一样友善，御坂音犹豫着和他握了握手，介绍道：“御坂音，音乃木坂外院学生。”  
“我们恳请您借我们信鸽作为帮助，我们遇到了一些麻烦，但是并没有办法和学校交流。”  
“好的。”卡洛副团长答应得十分爽快，他迅速唤人将信鸽带来，让御坂音写好纸条放置在信鸽腿上，他提示道，“不过可能会先被我们本部收到，再往学校传递，没问题吧。”  
“没问题，如果运气好的话收到时间是在我们出森林前，来得及。”御坂音看着信鸽飞走时下意识回答。  
“发生了什么事情？需要帮助吗？”中年人笑起来，朝着学生们疑问道。  
“抱歉。只是学校野营地的一些小麻烦。”御坂音犹豫了一下，最终还是选择不将实情告知，不知为何她隐隐有些不安，便想快速解决这件事情继续行进，她再次表示了感谢后从空间戒指中取出金币递给卡洛，“这是您的信鸽使用费，请务必收下。”  
雪风的副团长在听见野营地时候有些诧异，他接下了金币，抛了几抛后无奈地笑道：“这金币太贵重了，这样吧，这边有一些吃的，看你们十分慌乱的样子估计吃的没带够，不如只当是购买一点吧。”  
这点被饥饿的学生们欣然接受，卡洛将肉干装了整整一背囊交给了他们后，还派出一部分佣兵将他们再护送远一点。  
高坂穗乃果还松了一口气，她当这群人是好人，学生们都当佣兵们是好人。  
却不料是噩梦的开端。

那只信鸽没飞多远，就在轻微的破风声后从天空坠落，射箭的人嗤笑了一声后准备离开那里，却在转过身后惊慌失措瞪大了眼睛。  
不远处的地表突然弥漫起一股黑烟，明明无风却迅速朝他飘来将他包裹，消散之后他捂着脖子上涌出鲜血的伤口一脸难以置信。  
力气很快被抽走，失血过多的弓箭手一头栽倒在地上，在模糊的视线尽头那股黑雾再次出现，不过这次却飞快凝固成穿着深红制服的人形。  
那是位黑发的少女，腰部有着撕裂的伤口，血液沿着衣物一直垂落到及膝的黑色长靴里，她苍白着脸冷冷看着他，随即轻启唇瓣道：“黄泉不见。”  
矢泽妮可用力扎紧了绷带，将难以抑制的血流控制在不影响活动的范围，她看了下怀表，皱眉道：“糟了，高坂穗乃果要出事。”随即再次化为烟雾消失在空中，只留下一行血痕。


	43. 亲人

龙与骑士所签订的契约是平等的伙伴契约，但并非生命共享，龙族或者人类都有权利单方中止契约，但依旧会受到契约的保护效果，禁止伤害骑士或者龙。

————《浅论龙骑士契约》亚特斯帝国编著

东条希是被魔力的极速抽取从噩梦里惊醒的，她坐起来擦拭了一下额头的冷汗，看向显然被自己突然的惊慌失措吓到的好友。  
绚濑绘里原本坐在另外一个椅子上看书，看见东条希惊醒便合上书本打算开口询问，却被东条希摇头阻止，也不便多言。  
东条希感受了一下手臂上纹路里魔力的流动，依旧十分微弱几乎察觉不到，仿佛那不过是噩梦的一部分，是个错觉。紫发的魔法师深深叹了口气，强迫自己相信这点。  
毕竟自从矢泽妮可和自己关系几乎断绝后，契约也颇人性化地进入了互不联系的全面静止状态，这大概就是黑暗精灵想要的吧。  
什么多年情谊，友人契约，绑不定两颗心，还不是空谈。

绚濑绘里虽是一直捧着书，却并没有全身心投入去看，她疑惑这口莫名其妙背在身上的“黑锅”，更疑惑黑泽黛雅的态度——哪儿有人抓罪犯会不但命令不许去追，还把无辜群众关押起来的？该说是精灵族堕落了吗？却似乎不是这样。而说是关押，黑发的精灵却把她们带到了整洁干净的房间，然后就以还有其它公务要处理的理由失踪了——所以东条希才能坐在这里困到睡过去。  
绚濑绘里对此只能大胆猜测，黑泽黛雅的古怪行为背后是有人指使，而处于被动的她只能坐在这里，等待着指使者找上门来。  
“咱说你啊就是想得太多。”看见她的表情就知道伙伴在想什么，东条希回过神来便感觉困意再次上头，她揉揉眼睛，打个呵欠露出不解的神情，“安心在这里得过且过有什么不好，咱们又没做什么错事。”  
这让绚濑绘里十分挫败，她长吸了一口气，指着东条希发出了两人出来之后的第一句咆哮：“那你倒是把袖子里东西掏出来给那些精灵啊！你当我没看见那个红头发小姑娘往你袖子里塞东西吗！”  
面对好友的咆哮东条希愣了愣，随即笑眯眯地举起手摆出投降的姿势：“哎呀不要生气嘛？当时不是人多嘛，没办法给她呀。”  
“怎么说也不是什么好的委托你瞎帮什么忙啊！”绚濑绘里已经想要抄起桌子上那本厚重的《植物大全》去砸紫发法师的脑袋了，她十分想看看里面都装了什么，也十分相信《植物大全》的厚度完全能够做到这点。  
“咱也很冤枉啊，等咱注意到的时候就不见了，她身手十分敏捷嘛！”紫发法师看见好友满脸怒意，赶紧能屈能伸低头乖乖讨好，“感觉好像盗贼们的身手呢，那些矮人里居然还有人能够学到这种古艺…啊不技术。”  
“盗贼吗？不过很奇怪，矮人为什么要混到精灵族里来？”绚濑绘里果然被转移了注意力，她深思道，“难道是如同黑泽说的那样，和族内的选举有关？”  
如果真是跟随矮人来庆祝的使节之一，身为象征，怎么可能做出这种事情来破坏来之不易的和平？  
“不如咱们拆开信看看呀，万一写了呢！”东条希小声道，说着就从空间戒指里摸出那个小巧的卷轴来。  
“我可不知道你什么时候多了一个这样的毛病。”金发精灵已经听见了门外精灵轻巧的脚步声，不止一个人，她打手势中断了这场闲聊，示意东条希将卷轴收好。

门被有礼貌地敲了几下，在得到里面人许可后，有两位精灵走了进来。走在前面的是黑泽黛雅，她依旧穿着精灵们喜爱的猎装，弓依旧挂在腰间的皮套中，随着迈步轻轻拍打着腿，她径直走向紫发的魔法师，朝她伸出手来：“信。”  
“咳咳……”对于对方的干脆东条希有些目瞪口呆，她下意识首先摸起旁边的水灌上一口，在瞄见另外一位来客的时候忍不住用力咳起来提醒焦急的黑泽。  
“没事，可以忽略我。”那是位金发的精灵，比绚濑绘里的发色稍微浅淡一些，眸色也更加偏向淡蓝，她噙着几分笑意反手关上了门，提醒转头看她的黑泽黛雅。  
那个笑容……绚濑绘里心底一沉，她早就从这位精灵身上感觉到极为厚重的魔力存在，更重要的是，环绕她的光之精灵竟然占有如此庞大的比重，居然有着这么纯净的光精灵血脉吗？  
而现在，那个少女笑起来的时候，面容会变得和自己更加相似，来源于血脉的共鸣令她的指尖微微颤抖。  
是的，虽然她也难以相信，但是面前这人应该是那批没有追随看守者离去的精灵的后代吧？算是亲人吗……

“绚濑绘里。”少女的面容极为清秀，笑起来的时候更是带着几分天生的暖意，她看了眼旁边正在看信件的黑泽黛雅，朝着坐姿端正的金发精灵微微颔首示意。  
“是。”绚濑绘里努力使得自己表情冷淡了些，她点点头回应道。  
“波克丽·米尼特。”浅金色短发的精灵少女并没有在意她的抗拒，只是指了指自己笑着介绍道，“算起来其实我们应该是亲人才对。”  
“我没有亲人！”金发精灵下意识低吼出声，她反应过来的时候东条希已经在轻扯她的衣角，黑泽黛雅面对如此激动的她将少女护在了身后，毫不客气地瞪着她。  
“坐下，你也是。”波克丽轻轻扯了扯黑泽黛雅的衣袖，随即看向绚濑绘里，浅蓝色的眼睛里带着几分恳求之意。  
金发精灵心中一窒，妥协般叹了口气缓缓坐下，但是冷着脸摆明自己什么都不想听。  
波克丽也不太着急，坐在对面的一张扶手椅上，撑着头看她，顺便摆摆手，示意黑泽黛雅不要介意忙碌自己的事情。  
“谢谢你帮忙转交我妹妹的信。”黑发的精灵看起来熟知那位少女的脾气，也不多说话，转向紫发法师直截了当地表达了谢意。  
“不客气不客气。”东条希下意识就回答道，接着才发应了过来，声音都提高了两个八度，“等等！妹妹？！”  
这下子连神游天外的绚濑绘里都无法保持冰山般的模样，而是一脸好奇且疑惑地看了过去。  
“是的，妹妹。”精灵队长再次朝两名外来者端正行礼后才继续道，“很抱歉用这种方式来掩人耳目，我会很快处理好将两位放出看守所。”  
“不不不，这不太重要。”东条希看了眼沉默不语的好友，笑嘻嘻地摆了摆手凑近继续问，“妹妹是怎么回事不如说来听听？如果咱没记错，黛雅小姐当时可是说，对方是矮人吧。”  
“是的，她的确是矮人。”黑泽黛雅犹豫了一下，转过头去看波克丽，得到对方微微颔首的许可后才继续道，“虽然并不算是什么特别机密了，但是除了我们和那些粗鲁的矮人，知道的人的确不太多。”  
“她叫做黑泽露比，其实并不是有血缘关系的妹妹。”  
“她的父亲曾经是王的侍卫长，和现任侍卫长——我的母亲是兄妹，他爱上了一个有着匠神血脉的矮人祭司，那是数年前，精灵和矮人族战争的导火索之一。”  
黑泽黛雅将那段历史用简单的方式诉说着，她隐去了那些鲜血和眼泪，那些曾经染遍森林边缘土地的色泽早已被绿意覆盖，这就足够了。  
“在无法忍受的长期战争中，他们选择了私奔离开，在逃避两族的联合追捕中，我的叔父失踪了，而矮人族将病重的露比母亲和她一起带回，在神谕的要求下，为换取和平，交出了露比给精灵族。”  
“质子。”波克丽脸上的笑容不知道何时隐去不见，她冷冰冰附注了一句，“对于精灵族来说，对于我母亲来说，能够抚养一个可能成为矮人族下一任王的女孩子，真是十分有意义的事情。”  
“你的母亲？”绚濑绘里看了她一眼，忍不住插话道。  
“是的，我的母亲，精灵长老会的大长老，本族血统最纯净的光精灵。”听见绚濑绘里的问话，金发少女显得有些高兴，她笑着回答道，“也是你的亲人之一。”  
“我……”“没有亲人”四个字最终被绚濑绘里咽回肚子里，不知道为什么，她只是不想看见那人再次黯淡下笑容了。

“那么，你们现在为什么追捕她？”东条希倒是没注意这些，她只是盯着黑泽黛雅追问道，“咱不认为她真的会去偷什么东西袭击什么人，她看起来胆怯得就好像一只小鹿。”  
波克丽和黑泽黛雅互相看了一眼，最终还是黑发精灵妥协了，她压低了声音道：“矮人国王的儿子在进入了匠神殿后失踪了，老国王唯一的儿子还没结婚，所以只有当祭司的女儿才能继任。”  
“但是这又跟……哦！”紫发魔法师说了半句后自己反应了过来，她有些惊讶地挑起了眉，“所以他们要接回原本不是特别在意的你妹妹？”  
“我倒是没想到你们也是会找理由戴黑帽防止对方离开获得平衡的精灵。”绚濑绘里冷冷地接了一句，这惹得黑发精灵看了她半晌才勉强压住了怒气。  
“并不是这样的。”波克丽出乎意料地站起来激动阻止了绚濑绘里继续嘲讽，她重复道，“不是这样的。”  
“原本这些事情还处于谈判之中，但是露比她的确进入了大长老的书房，并且偷看了机密文件，甚至在大长老回来的时候企图砸晕对方。我想她可能是太慌张了，然后她逃跑了。”  
绚濑绘里沉吟了一下后，淡淡道：“如果让矮人没有后顾之忧，或许摩擦会再次发生，那位大长老正是担心这点吧。”  
黑泽黛雅颇有些意外地看了她一眼，客气道：“正是这样，但是她是我的妹妹。”  
“我明白，亲人的重要性。”绚濑绘里点点头，她站起身道，“还希望两位尽量早点将我们放出去，我们还有些事情要处理。”  
波克丽想了想还是询问道：“有什么我们能补偿的吗？”  
“我们要去往精灵主城。”绚濑绘里这么回答道，她看了眼一脸讶异的黑泽黛雅和波克丽，笑道，“看起来十分让你们为难。”  
波克丽的神情严肃了起来，只有在这个时候，她看起来会有些不符合容貌的成熟感，她想了想后回答道：“鉴于长老会正在重新选举，最近监管一直十分严格，更何况你还携带了一个人类，这着实让我有些为难。”  
“啊那该怎么办？”东条希听闻有些忧虑起来，她自己的事情可以除开，但是绚濑绘里明明就是为回来而远渡重洋，如果不能进去的话，之前的大费周折看起来就如同笑话。  
黑泽黛雅却想到了什么，她扯了扯好友的衣袖问道：“这位精灵似乎没有通过试炼的气息，这点是不是可以用一下？”  
“试炼？”绚濑绘里紧跟着问道。  
“是的，原本是应该成年典礼的时候举行的试炼，主要是检测血脉的纯净程度和实力水平。”波克丽这么回答道，她认真思索了一下好友的建议，点点头，“也罢，黛雅说得有道理，那么你们明日在太阳越过最高的那棵树后就来精灵洞穴吧。”  
“我带她们去。”黑泽黛雅主动道，她看了眼两位佣兵，似乎被对方眼中的谢意吓到了，顿时语气微弱道，“不，我，我只是感谢你们帮助了我妹妹。”  
波克丽噗嗤一声笑了出来，连东条希都捂着嘴忍笑，唯有绚濑绘里客气地点头道：“举手之劳。”  
波克丽不打算等着黑泽黛雅带两个人办理离开看守所的手续，只是在离开前她对绚濑绘里说了一句话，让她深感不安。  
年轻的金发亲族似乎意有所指：“我说，绘里也觉得企图改写预言这种事情，是不该发生的对吧？”

她一定知道什么，也正是因为她一定知道什么，让绚濑绘里下定决心追问到底，所以她来到了波克丽所说的精灵洞穴。据带领她们前来的黑泽黛雅所说，由于长老会重新大选在即，为了保证安全，波克丽正是为了关闭通道而来。  
精灵洞穴的占地面积并不大，从外面看起来十分简陋，和任何一个山洞都没有区别，而内部简单的装饰和铺满墙壁的绿叶倒是十分有精灵族的特色，元素在这里格外活跃，地上应该有着特殊的聚集魔法阵。  
一在洞内站定，东条希的视线就定格在洞穴中央的祭坛上，祭坛上的传送法阵清晰古朴，魔力流转的光芒显示着依旧处于运行之中，黑泽黛雅示意绚濑绘里走上祭坛，却将紫发魔法师拦了下来。  
“你不能进去，如果绘里她通过考核，可以根据成绩考虑是否允许你进入，时限是一个小时，如果一个小时后考核失败，我建议你准备好药，她出来时候的人身安全，我们不负责保证。”她严肃阻止跃跃欲试的魔法师，提醒道。  
“希，等我把你带进去。”绚濑绘里朝她笑了笑，自信地眨了眨眼这么说道。  
“好好好，咱就在这里等着。”紫发的魔法师似乎有些不甘心，但是还是乖乖站在了原地。  
绚濑绘里和黑泽黛雅一前一后消失在法阵的光芒之中，东条希独自一人站在空荡荡的洞穴里，她摩挲了一下手上的古木藤戒喃喃道：“要保重啊，王储殿下。”

再睁开眼睛的时候金发的精灵有些惊讶，因为身处的地方并不是精灵王城，而是一片陌生的林间空地，树木高大丛林茂密，四周有着剑斧砍伐训练的痕迹……似乎是一个训练场？  
“绚濑绘里。”背后传来弓抽出卡鞘细微的摩擦声，绚濑绘里警惕回头看向低垂着手拨弄弓弦的黑发精灵，对方盯着她的眼眸神情一片坦然，缓缓道，“我就是你试炼需要击败的对象，虽然我们很谈得来，但是我可不会放水。”  
“不用放水，就你一个吗？”绚濑绘里看着对方认真的样子，却觉得这让她看起来更像是个小孩子，反而有点好笑，不过很好地忍住了。  
“不，还有一个。”树上传来另外一个熟悉的声音，浅金短发的精灵拨开树叶的掩护，在漂浮术的帮助下飘然而下，笑容干净清爽开口道，“我是另外一位负责试炼的人，你的目标是打败我和黛雅，毕竟你要带人，所以这样很公平。”  
在两位高阶试炼者的压迫下，金发精灵愣了愣之后十分客气询问道：“现在开始吗？”  
“当——”黑泽黛雅愣了一下，第二个字还没有出口，风系元素包裹的绿影就已经近在眼前，短剑的寒光乍现，她反应极快举起长弓弯身滑出抵挡。  
糟了！虚招！长弓和短剑的接触传来的力道却很轻，由于阻挡的身形一顿，黑泽黛雅才终于看清了绚濑绘里的举动。  
绚濑绘里并没手持短剑，那把短剑竟然是卡在皮靴前端弹射槽内的，这种佣兵的伎俩居然瞒过了精灵的眼睛！而借由碰撞之力，绚濑她反身跃起退去，手中银色耀眼的长弓已经拉满！  
器灵化箭如流星奔赴向高阶试炼者中的法师波克丽，弓箭手一直被认为是法师的克星，如此重击之下，如果对方毫无防范，绚濑绘里有自信将对方直接击出局！  
但是被挡下了！箭矢在离波克丽数米远的距离时空气中开始出现入水的波纹，那是一层一层最初阶的水系魔法，那位精灵的魔力如此充沛，甚至布下了十余层！  
精灵武技在一层层柔软的水波中被消磨，未至近前已经消散，这是何等精妙的节省魔力方式！  
绚濑绘里挡下贴身攻击的黑泽黛雅第一击，她抽空看向好整以暇的波克丽，有着少女般容貌的金发精灵朝她挥了挥手，用唇语朝她说了什么。  
她读出来了，而愣住的那一瞬间，持有弓箭的左手被黑泽黛雅的弓弦绞紧，完全不得动弹，被逼迫着选择放弃弓箭。  
“你看，绚濑绘里，你在寻找亲人，而你的亲人就在这里，没别人了。”  
那位看似年轻的金发精灵这么说道。


	44. 命悬一线

最好的将军不仅仅要能带领好自己的士兵，而且同样，能够操控敌军才行。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗》

被制住的时候，绚濑绘里没有多余的反应，她没有和那些新手一样拼命地挣扎——那会废掉她的手。当然也有可能黑泽黛雅会先一步松开，她不想赌，波克丽给予她的威胁感比黑泽强得多。  
唯一对付魔法师的方法就是近身，但是看起来，这两位试炼者是不会轻易给予她这个机会的。  
绚濑绘里松开了手上的弓，这种算得上投降的举动让黑发精灵愣住了。她显然缺少实战经验，连手上的力道都减轻了，虽然只有一点，但是已经足够了，一个佣兵从来不会只准备一把武器。  
绚濑绘里也并不打算放弃狩风，袖剑从小臂弹出，和黑泽黛雅的弓弦摩擦。那位精灵的长弓明显不是凡物——被器灵包裹的锋锐刀刃没有将弓弦割断分毫，只是将它震离了一小段距离。  
金发精灵翻手从束缚中退出，她没有对离得近的黑泽黛雅客气，精灵族特有的持弓武技在近战中同样作用极大，由于精灵们擅长轻灵的动作，即使是用锋锐弓角划出足以致命的威力，这样的动作也犹如舞蹈。  
黑泽黛雅开始被打乱了节奏，身上明显添了好几道血痕。她狼狈闪避了几次，有些疑惑波克丽没有再出手的举动。即使身为多年的朋友，有时候那位略显迷糊的精灵的举动她也不能理解，而绚濑绘里的步步紧逼更是让她心头火起。  
大地开始不停冒出长矛尖枪。黑泽黛雅并不仅仅是一位优秀的武者，同样也是一位颇有实力的魔法师，在慢慢熟悉绚濑绘里攻击节奏后她作出了反击，土系魔法随着大地的震颤开始一步步将对方的节奏打乱，逼迫绚濑绘里逐渐和她拉开距离。  
两人颇有默契几乎同时拉弓，黑泽黛雅弓弦上搭着的剑开始逐渐积蓄起器灵，变得愈发刺眼；而绚濑绘里的弓弦上能够逐渐看见元素精灵欢笑汇聚，魔法之箭对武技之剑，两个人都是稳重的弓箭手，这两支不同的箭在半空中碰撞在一起，震鸣声刺耳。  
波克丽在自己身前再次布下了水帘，她从空间戒指里摸出了一块精灵饼干，闲适地咬了一口，随即挑起了眉梢。  
魔法之箭消散，长剑落地，两个人的实力竟然不分高下！黑泽黛雅的第二箭已经搭上了弓，但是却顿住完全没有敢下手。  
她大意了！她甚至没注意到在刚才的近身格斗中是怎么样被一步一步推远离了波克丽的。她把一个魔法师，一个没有近战能力的魔法师完全呈现在绚濑绘里面前，怪不得对方会用魔法箭，因为魔法元素爆开的时候会有一瞬间遮蔽视线！  
而现在，绚濑绘里的短剑正抵在波克丽的脖子上！

“如果我不释放杀意，水帘这个法术将不对无攻击性的人产生任何效果。”绚濑绘里抵在波克丽脖子上的短剑很稳，她朝着黑泽黛雅笑了笑。  
“聪明。”虽然被抵住脖子，波克丽倒是完全不害怕，或许她早就知道绚濑绘里不会伤害她。她抬起手伸长脖子咬了一口手中的饼干笑道：“不过绘里，你果然如同侯爵所说的那样，持有狩风。”  
侯爵？谁？金发的精灵瞬间愣住，连手也不由自主从波克丽的脖子上松开了几分。多么嘲讽，她刚才笑话黑泽黛雅经验不多才给予了自己一次机会，但是现在很快风水轮流转轮到自己了！  
黑泽黛雅的剑刃已经到了面前，她还在发愣思索侯爵是怎么回事，黑发精灵显然也没有意识到她居然完全无动于衷，但是重击已经难以收回，她大喊了一声波克丽的名字，希望能得到她的援助。  
剑刃在离绘里脖子不到一寸的位置停了下来，波克丽和黑泽黛雅都有些惊讶地看着那里浮现的小巧金色盾牌，随即一个声音的响起解答了她们的疑问。紫发魔法师扶着腰气喘吁吁出现在这个空间里，她挥挥手消散了盾牌道：“呼……还好…还好赶上了。”  
“你怎么来了？”绚濑绘里这才回过神来，她惊讶且感激地看了眼东条希。  
“咱不来…就是二打一？不……说不定还会变成三打一？”紫发魔法师扶了扶自己的帽子，看了眼训练场尽头。  
“母亲？”波克丽也感觉到了什么，她有些疑惑地回过头去，犹豫着开口。  
“嗯。”之前被掩藏的强大元素亲和力被重新释放，那样明显的光元素亲和力让绚濑绘里都为之动容，她毫不怀疑现在走出的浅金发色女子有光精灵的血统，而根据波克丽的呼唤，也不难得知对方的身份——精灵族的大长老，一人之下万人之上的至高存在！

“露琪亚大人。”黑泽黛雅微微欠身尊敬道。她深知大长老的脾气，本来她和波克丽是打算在被对方发现前将绚濑绘里带进去的，可是现在……愈发艰难，黑发的精灵担忧地看了眼绚濑绘里。  
浅金色头发的少女也看了眼绚濑绘里，她对着自己的妈妈提醒道：“母亲，试炼还没有结束。”  
“不，已经结束了，我来判定。”即使面对自己的女儿，大长老也没有露出半分温柔的表情，她冷声道。  
波克丽还想再说什么，被黑泽黛雅轻扯了一把，只好乖乖站在一边。  
“你叫做，绚濑绘里对吗？”女人神情严峻对金发精灵缓缓道。  
绚濑绘里害怕事情有变，只好尽量放低姿态，她垂头轻声道：“是的，大人。”  
“你做得很好，你的经验给予了你很好的战斗保护。”露琪亚有些意外，她的眼神扫过绚濑绘里周身，最终定格在狩风上冰冷道，“但是我最终判定你输。”  
“为什么！”东条希和金发好友几乎同时问道，但不止是她们，黑泽黛雅和波克丽的声音也在同时响起。  
“人类，在精灵族的内部事务上你没有插话的权力，而且是由于你刚才的参与，她才会输掉。”面对东条希，露琪亚丝毫不客气地说道。紫发的魔法师还想再说些什么，但是被绚濑绘里阻止。  
金发精灵抬起头看着露琪亚，她将狩风重新抱起用同样毫不客气的语气询问：“您想从我这里，得到什么作为交换？”  
“你能有什么给予我的？”似乎被戳中了心事，露琪亚第一次稍微变了脸色。  
“你要狩风吗？那就拿去吧，交换我的同伴和我前往精灵族寻求藏书。”任谁也没有料到绚濑绘里会这么说。  
“狩风？”黑泽黛雅难以置信地看向自己的好友，得到了波克丽微微的点头。她是在场唯一不知道那把弓箭来源的人，这不怪她，即使身为见习的侍卫长，她也将更多的精力投放在自己妹妹身上。  
而现在，她第一次在自己好友脸上看见了那种忧心忡忡的神情，也终于理解那位只知道和植物待在一起的好友为什么前来寻找自己，见面的第一句话就是“将要有重大变故”了。  
她不了解绚濑绘里，甚至还刚刚觉得对方值得交个朋友，她只是单纯因为长老确认了狩风而感觉到激动，那种源于预言终究成真的激动让她的头脑里只有一个想法。  
我们的王终于回来了。  
而现在她却迅速被那位持有王位资格证的人用石头砸懵了，那人说，拿走狩风吧，我不需要。

“你在说什么胡话！”大长老这么生气是肯定的，她这么想到，却后知后觉发现声音是自己好友的，这让她瞪大了眼睛。  
波克丽握紧手中洁白的法杖，用力顿向地面，附近的元素精灵也感觉到她的怒火，随之在空气中搅出了无形的波动。东条希惊觉那位精灵族法师魔力不亚于现在的自己，虽然她看起来十分年轻。  
露琪亚也愣了一下，女儿的反应也超出了她的意料，但她没有作声，反而默许波克丽继续说下去。整个精灵族都知道，如果不出意外，波克丽才应该是下任的王，而她现在只能屈居大长老的位置，这些全都是因为面前这个意外。  
“我……”绚濑绘里想要重复一遍自己说过的话，但是波克丽先于她一步开口，说出的话语让她倒退了好几步，狼狈撞在东条希身上。  
“守护好提亚马斯的封印，守护好我的族人……”波克丽那双澄澈的眸子就那样平静看着她，带着她所怀念的，来自于亲人和族人们的温柔笑意。  
“别说了！！！”绚濑绘里厉声喝止道，随即放软了口气近乎恳求般抱着头，一遍一遍重复着，“别说了…别说了…求你了。”  
浅金短发的少女没有再说下去，所有人都安静等待着绚濑绘里恢复平静。直到金发精灵的脸上一点点恢复血色，嘴唇不再颤抖，波克丽才再次开口，她陈述着令绚濑绘里不得不承认的现实。  
“你看，绘里，我说过了。你的族人，你的亲人，除了我们，没别人了，再也没有了。”

 

“滴答——”有冰凉的水滴和嘴唇做亲密接触，仰面躺在地上的橙发少女动了动手指，缓慢醒来。她感受到自己浑身上下疼得好像被巨龙拉着跳了踢踏舞一晚上的地板一样，嗓子几乎要冒出烟来，头痛欲裂根本什么都不愿意思考。  
花了很长时间才能行走，光是简单坐起来的动作都让她几乎疼得冒出眼泪来，她朝前走了几步，腿一软就再次趴在了地上，这次她触摸到了什么东西，似乎是人体，只有一点点热度。  
她狠命揉了揉眼睛才使得视觉功能恢复正常。那的确是一个人，鲜红色的制服几乎被血浸泡成暗红，高坂穗乃果吃惊地发现自己认识这重伤倒地的人。  
那是矢泽妮可，没错！是音乃木坂学院的矢泽妮可！  
“矢泽…妮可？”高坂穗乃果和她并不熟悉，更别提现在基本说不出来话，她勉强吐出来几个字。  
黑发的娇小少女没有回应，苍白的脸色看起来犹如死去，橙发少女慌忙把手凑近她的脖颈确定脉搏还在微弱跳动后才松了半口气。她刚才触摸到的皮肤都烫得吓人，现在她们两个人明显是位于一处浅浅的山洞里，必须拖到光线更好的地方确定伤势才行。  
高坂穗乃果估计了一下自己的身体，无奈地笑了笑：“啊……爬着也要完成的任务。”  
她努力将矢泽妮可翻上自己的背，在心底感谢着对方比较轻，几乎是用爬的方式缓慢平稳地挪到了洞穴的外面。  
洞穴外面不远处就有小溪，溪水的温度能够很好提供降温，可惜光线没有她想象得那么好，但是足够了。高坂穗乃果默念着失礼了，将矢泽妮可的衣服直接用自己靴子里藏着的小刀划了个干净。  
矢泽妮可受到的伤出乎她意料得多，如果她伤成这样子是绝对没可能再把她安置回洞穴里的。幸运的是，矢泽妮可的血已经止住了，虽然伤口暂时没有愈合的迹象，但是至少不用担心没有足够材料止血的问题。  
橙发少女眼尖地瞄见了她手臂上的魔纹，即使是如同她这样的魔法白痴，也很容易判断出，那些猩红色魔力流正在缓慢流动，蔓延向所有的伤口。高坂穗乃果用自己的手帕浸泡够了溪水，搭在黑发少女的头上帮助她降温。  
“嘶！”直到将矢泽妮可的事情忙完，高坂穗乃果刚一坐下就感觉到之前由于紧张强压下去的疼痛一起翻了上来，她活动了一下右手，才发现手腕肿得老高，已经疼痛到麻木，估计划一刀都不会有感觉，似乎伤到了内部。  
她轻轻触摸了一下上半身的骨头，有几根发出了令她牙酸的声音，她无奈地叹了口气：“啊啊……至少断了两根。”  
高坂穗乃果看向天空，想要确定一下方向，然而她们处于深谷的底部，抬起头来的时候视线几乎全部被高大树木和藤蔓覆盖，还有淡薄的雾气一直飘荡在深谷里，更加影响视线。  
附近树上倒是有一些看上去能吃的水果，今天的晚饭暂时可以凑合，一会儿还要把矢泽妮可带回洞穴，太过于潮湿的地方不方便点火，这需要仔细考虑一下了。  
因为疼痛，高坂穗乃果没有随便移动，她开始缓慢思考接下来的打算，直到她感觉到一丝冷意，天色也已经黯淡到看不清不远处的果树才反应过来。她将手帕从矢泽妮可头上拿开，热度还没有降下来，她用自己的水壶打上一壶水，用来在晚上给矢泽妮可降温，顺便用之前落在身边的长枪戳下来了几个水果串在一起带回去。  
当她再次大费周章把只披着自己破烂的斗篷、犹如裹着渔网的矢泽妮可拖回洞穴安置好的时候，之前没空展开的回想犹如闪电般一瞬间击中了她，高坂穗乃果僵直了身体，连原本想对自己说的“加油啊”都没出口。  
她终于想起来了，那场突如其来的噩梦，倒在血泊里的学生们，狰笑着举起尖刀的佣兵。  
她记得自己有挣扎过，却因为迷药而无力提起长枪。  
她记得自己有问过为什么，迎来的却是佣兵们的哄笑，卡洛用皮靴用力跺在自己的腰背上。  
她记得自己最终有哀求过，满身的鲜血可以作证。  
那不只是自己的，有御坂音，有爱德华，有更多更多的学生同伴。


	45. 恶魔危机

违背规则的人，最终会被规则抹杀，无一例外，他们消失于记忆，消失于世人，唯有时光记得。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗》

恩诺是魔族在现世的第一大港口，位于曾经的北兽人帝国领土上，是魔族在当年突袭中最大的收获。魔族不擅长生意往来，所以直到目前，也仅仅只有这颗直接归于王族管辖的明珠依旧璀璨。  
恶魔王在三十年前开放了港口外贸，但是当时迫于恶魔令人惧怕的名声以及神圣教廷的禁令阻拦，居然只有精灵和佣兵们敢于和他们做生意。随着恶魔安分守己不再进攻任何领土，而神圣教廷近十年也没有新的禁令后续颁布，才慢慢恢复了些往日的繁华景象。  
恶魔的领土扩张是在巴哈姆特之怒后的第五个年头结束的，不仅仅是当时只剩半口气苟延残喘的北兽人，就算是在下等恶魔之间也有很多对于此事感到不解。  
但是没有人能违拗恶魔之主的命令，所以恶魔的扩张停了下来，甚至颇为善解人意给予了北兽人帝国足够的空间和休憩机会，导致那些年的历史研究学家对于这种反常的行为更是想破了头，最后只能在书上重重写下“养虎为患”四个大字。  
魔族们虽是不解，但是从未放在心上过，上位恶魔在和魔主召开过一次议会后也再未提及过这段事情，反而一条条针对兽人沦陷领地的官员调令，居民禁令，贸易令逐步下放，来自于恶魔之主的条款和要求多是善意的，并没有赶尽杀绝，甚至十分尊重大部分兽人的生活习惯。  
唯有一点在五十年时间内被严苛贯彻——所有居民必须改信仰黑暗神，每座城市都建立起新的神殿。虽然一开始信仰战神的兽人们大多持反对态度，但是有关于这点，恶魔们严格执行着来自于王者的指令进行着暴力镇压。  
跟随恶魔的生活的确比当时逃亡北兽人帝国要好上许多，在一个棒槌一个胡萝卜的政策喂养下，兽人们慢慢接受了信仰的改变，接受了在恶魔领地的新生活和新身份。  
接下来数年安稳，直至元气大伤的老虎再次凶性大发。

魔族不喜欢水，这可能是这个种族唯一的弱点，所以在海港工作的魔族士兵换班总是比其他地区工作的稍微勤快一点，而且守卫小队里兽人总是占有不小的比例，因为看的时间长了那些魔族大概会有些微妙的“晕海”。  
恩诺的繁忙一天始于早晨天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，神圣教廷虽然没有放松禁令，但是由于并没有后续命令颁布，这些年邻国都逐渐变得大胆起来，虽说还没有放在明面上的交易，但是通过观察港口的流通量便可对于近些年的商贸情况略知一二。  
巴隆巴特就是一名海港守备队的小队长，他是下位的羊角恶魔，是恶魔当中很常见的种族。他们有着更加偏向兽人的面貌，曾经因为这种容貌遭受上位恶魔们的排斥，却在那位恶魔之主的一纸调令下迁居原兽人领地后颇受那些兽人的欢迎。  
恩诺的城主也是唯一一个非上位恶魔的高级官员。  
巴隆巴特还很年轻，按照人类的年龄换算起来不过三十岁出头，他还没有结婚，只是有个心爱的兽人姑娘。恶魔之主对于近年来的通婚十分宽容，甚至会给予一定地方性补贴，所以在温暖海风的吹拂下，他也开始跑神思考结婚的日期。  
“嘿，巴隆！”在城墙上随意走的时候，有熟人朝着他打招呼，那是一位高大的半兽人，是以前兽人时期本城城主的孙子，虽然现在降级到跟自己一样守城的份上，但本人并没有什么怨言，反而喝喝酒泡泡姑娘自得其乐，“快来看。”  
“看什么？”对方的目光似乎是在看着港口的船只，恶魔可不喜欢看着大海，不过面对好友的召唤，巴隆巴特还是走过去和他一起好奇看着那艘船，他只看了几眼就沉下脸来，有些忧虑对着伙伴道，“艾克里，这是本月的第几艘？”  
“准确来说，是本周第三艘。”艾克里看着工匠们将那半艘吊起来的船掀了个底朝天，他啧了一声后指着那艘船道，“双层板，被完全穿透了，切口算不上规则，但是能够确定物体的大致大小，说真的巴隆，我觉得，海里有怪物。”  
“之前从来没见过的怪物会突然跑来这里吗，前些天城主去开会了，正是讨论这件事，希望本周能够有个结论，或许王会将消息传递给神灵大人，他是英明博学的，他或许见过。”巴隆巴特看见了其它船只扬起的帆，他朝着远处的守卫打出旗语，要求对方指挥着船只去往港口，直至通过了检查后才可以穿行海门。  
这也是城里的主干道，水源遍布了这个城市的各处，在城市中船只穿行要比马车容易得多。

那艘船整个被撕裂了，碎裂成了两半。魔族不善于造船所以这艘船是高价从矮人那里买来的，是远洋货船中最坚固的一批，但是如今被整体击碎，唯一幸存的船员只能说出攻击发生在夜晚，绝不是触礁，但是无人目睹究竟是什么生物。  
海面如此平静，巴隆巴特完全想象不到在大洋深处会藏匿着什么可怕的野兽，他很快出现了不适感，强行转过头看着缓缓开启的海门，发起呆来。  
在遥远的恶魔之都，上位恶魔们正聚集在宽敞的主殿里，倾听急匆匆赶到的恩诺城主报道。那位有着厚重羊角的恶魔在迈进大殿的时候，便迎上齐刷刷的凝视，他有一瞬慌张，随即清了清嗓子冷静了下来，朝着空荡荡的王座恭敬行礼。  
在黑色的高大王座旁，一左一右站着王的左膀右臂，左首的正是夜羽侍卫长，她的手轻轻搭在王座扶手上，看着远方神情漠然，右首站立着唯一和恶魔之主有着血缘关系的男人，西木野亲王，他正似笑非笑等待着他的汇报。  
“这是恩诺的近三个月报告，从两个月前，海港的船只开始在远海遭遇攻击，损毁严重，但当时只有一艘，由于船体被整个撕裂下沉速度过快，导致无人幸存无人可以说明究竟是什么生物袭击。”恩诺城主摊开了一张巨大的地图，他朝着众人汇报道。  
“继续。”西木野亲王点了点头，笑眯眯道。  
“当月的第二艘船袭击地点依旧是在远洋，大概位置是这里——”他的手点了点远洋的某个位置，苦笑道，“当时的第二艘船，恕我失职，由于未能及时了解情况，所以只是暂时压下了那些议论，等待新的情况做出综合判断。”  
“我宽恕你。”年轻的男人摆了摆手，他看了眼依旧发呆的夜羽，将视线转回地图。  
“然后是上个月的第一艘船只在这里被发现，损毁比前几艘船更加严重，我们根本无法打捞，只找到了一些漂浮在海面上的碎片，同样无人幸存。”说到这里，恩诺城主有些挫败地咬紧了牙关道，“然后我发布了禁令，禁止任何船只靠近这一三角区域，离开海港的船只统一绕行。”  
“你做得很对。”少女的声音令他浑身一震，他忍不住抬起头偷看那边的夜羽侍卫长，发现对方也在看着他，眼中带着几丝赞许，这鼓励了他。  
“但是由于对我族的封锁性，我们在通过佣兵工会发出其它警告信函的时候，只能依靠船只到达海港之后通知，水手们多数拒绝绕行。所以，一周后又发生了第二起、第三起，这两起间隔时间不太远，地点也相对离得较近一些，接下来承蒙各位召唤来到这里，截止我来到贡多拉之前，并未收到任何在接下来发生的袭击事件。”恩诺城主一口气将事情讲述完毕，忐忑不安等待着亲王的回话。

但是亲王没有开口，似乎在思索着什么，那位几乎从不参与政事的夜羽侍卫长却破天荒地开口说话了。少女的声音清澈悦耳，那张地图被她拿起，指着地图上他刚才说过的位置朝他一一确认，最终她转向那些等待着的上位恶魔贵族们缓缓道：“不管是什么东西，它的目标都逐渐移向近海，而且移动速度极快，如果它想，现在距离恩诺都不会太遥远了。”  
“不可能！”恩诺城主失礼地打断了她的话，随即有些烦躁地拍了一把旁边的柱子，大声道，“按照它能够攻破船的身体来算，它肯定十分巨大，吃水很深，而且这种怪物都会有自己的巡回地盘，不可能巡游到其他海域。”  
“是吗？”紫红色双眸的少女冰冷地反问他，随后指着地图缓缓道，“如果仅仅是把这样的行进路线归根于地盘范围，那么以这样生物的体积来算，怎么可能只简简单单攻击一两艘船就能够获得想要的食物。”  
“这是根据你的报告统计出来的结果，或者说根本不用统计，那些船只的遇袭情况一目了然，除了第一艘第二艘是自由船只外，其他的船只在当时都是挂着恶魔的旗帜。”纸卷被甩在了他的面前，西木野亲王冷冷地接过了话，“而你从来没有在通告里提过这件事情，包括对于船只的通知里，也强行忽略了这件事。通过海域的船只有很多，但接下来几次攻击的发生地点，几乎全都是围绕着恶魔的船只展开，对方有智商，并且能够独立确定攻击目标。”  
“这是一场针对恶魔的袭击？”恩诺城主面色惨白，轻声道。  
全场哗然，红发的年轻男人环顾四周看着恶魔们神色各异窃窃私语，他不由得露出一丝冷笑，点点头。

“你要去哪里？”在恶魔们的会议关于这个主题还没结束的时候，夜羽就朝外面走，被他喊住了。  
少女抬起手，手上逐渐显现出血链，她回过头来反问道：“你觉得夜羽现在这样，还能去哪里？”  
男人意味深长冲她笑了起来，说：“你知道就好，所以，你到底要去哪里？”  
“找资料。”漆黑单翼轻轻抖动了一下，年轻的侍卫长有些不耐烦，“恶魔的大图书馆里有一些资料，我需要知道这群家伙到底是什么。”  
“群？”西木野亲王明显察觉到量词的不一，他抬起手示意大殿里安静，饶有兴致地询问那位被囚禁的半神，“解释给我听。”  
“创口，这么大的冲击面积创口未必仅仅是一只野兽造成的，群体性攻击也可能造成这样的贯穿伤和撕裂伤。”夜羽摆了摆手阻止旁边贵族的发问继续道，“如果对方的身体是鱼类特有体型的就可以减少阻力，所以即使体型没那么庞大也可以，而且，据恩诺城主所说，有一艘船完全破碎，这样大的冲击力十分蹊跷，据我的脑内记忆几乎没有什么野兽能单独做到，当然，海龙除外，所以我需要一些资料，确认究竟是何种动物的行为。”  
她顿了顿，露出一丝细微的苦笑：“的确，我不是很擅长这些，要是她在就好了。”  
虽然我的记忆模糊不清，但是我仍旧记得，我的恋人似乎很擅长这些。

没人知道她口中“她”究竟指的是谁，但是所有人都理所应当地认为是王。“对啊，要是王在就好了！”随即有人立刻接上这么说道，话题很快被引向王究竟在何处闭关在考虑些什么上，西木野亲王等待着的正是这一刻，几句推波助澜后便将之前的海兽话题全数交予夜羽一人处理。  
半神侍卫长也乐得如此，她离开大殿朝着外面走去。  
如果由她来描述恶魔的王城，那么她只会说“犹如地狱”，这里没有青山绿水风景如画，入目皆是刺目的猩红和沉郁的浓黑，岩浆般的红色在漆黑石缝间流窜，生长在这里的树木从来没有树叶，恶魔特有的树种看起来犹如干枯死木，却会在你无意靠近的时候刺伤你，吸食你的鲜血。这些古老的树木还保存有黑暗神刚创造界面时候的特殊属性，互相残杀便是生长，即使来到现界曾经迎来数个大雪的天气，这里也不过是混合上片片惨白，毫无静怡气氛。  
大殿和王座都空荡且寒冷，也正是因为如此，恶魔王才兴建了美丽的贡多拉令那些对这里不满的贵族们居住，而唯有她自己因为一身责任，还仍旧留在这处囚牢里。  
夜羽尊敬她也同情她，她们都一样，是背负着黑暗神遗留的责任，被囚禁的囚徒而已。

恶魔不喜看书，所以即使被称为“大图书馆”，其实也并不巨大，只是里面的书籍都十分珍贵，甚至有黑暗神的手稿藏匿在其中。平常这里连管理员都没有，除了恶魔王也只有夜羽会来到这里，哦不对，还有东条希。  
踏过龙的脊骨制成的阶梯，夜羽举起手中的灯，火苗从灯上迸射而出，溅到四方的灯柱上，将图书馆整体点亮，唯有角落留下阴影，在那里似乎有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。  
“出来吧。”夜羽放下提灯，淡淡道，“明明跟我出去转了一圈，你何曾怕过光亮？”  
黑雾从中飘出迅速消失，随即猛然在其身后出现，汇聚成一道人影。来人黑衣裹身，兜帽遮挡了半张面容，但是从耳朵的轮廓不难看出，那是位精灵——黑暗精灵。  
“第一封信已经送给王了吗？”侍卫长问那位黑暗精灵，她漫不经心翻开桌子上的一本蓝色笔记，将暗槽打开，取出其中的那封信交给他。  
“已经送到了。”即使已经无数次听见这样犹如砂纸摩擦般的声音，夜羽还是忍不住在心底感到一丝惋惜。如果不是那场灾难后人心的背离，面前这位原本应该维持年轻容貌的精灵断不会苍老至此，“这封信需要我什么时候寄出？”  
“三天后，上一封信是告诉王情况，而这封信就是第一封催促她回来的信了，下次，就需要你亲自走一趟了。”年轻的侍卫长公事公办地交待着。  
“夜羽大人，恕我不太理解，为什么等待这么久，甚至对王宽松到连续三次请回？”而这次那位黑暗精灵终于忍不住询问道。  
“……因为恶魔消耗不起。”夜羽的声音里带着一丝疲惫，她转而合上那个笔记本，任由它飞回书架，才继续说道，“王在那边还有许多要办的事情，她也很累，也想回到故乡。”  
“故乡，说起来这点，我还要感谢王，让我看见我族最后的希望。”黑暗精灵想到了什么，他突然笑了笑拉下面罩，露出那张满是皱纹的脸来，“我姐姐她过得很好。”  
“矢泽妮可不知道你们是谁。”夜羽犹豫了一下，最终还是说出残忍的真相来，“她有选择不回到这里的权利。”  
那双酒红色的眸子还残留有少年的青春和活力，虎太郎笑了笑：“姐姐不会抛弃我们的，她会回来，而我可以等。”  
年轻却年老的族长轻声道：“我们的时间无限趋于无穷，也无限约等于零。”  
“呵……”夜羽却突然烦躁起来，她轻叩了一下桌子，冷笑道，“真希望能够把一切真相说出来，管他什么世界规则，或许现在已经扭曲得不成样子了吧。”  
“您需要冷静一下……”虎太郎却不赞同地摇了摇头，“您也是命运中人，是不可能将那句话说出口的。”  
“终有一日将有人完成这段使命，既不是被世界禁锢在过去的我，也不是因为神明之言被迫前往未来的您。”  
“而是被命运所造就的孤星。”


	46. 毒龙

战神的武器名为焚天，其实并不是一个武器，战神传闻有三头六臂，所以其实一共是三把武器，分别是，战斧，连枷，重剑。战神的武器基础材料均来自于自己曾经战胜的上古时期凶兽的骨骼或者牙齿，所以器灵本身也凶戾异常。

————《兵甲记事簿》

黑暗精灵很少做梦，有人甚至觉得他们本身的消失与出现都虚幻得犹如梦境。  
所以矢泽妮可现在能够很清晰认识到她在做梦，做一个陌生却又带有丝丝熟悉的梦。这真很无聊，她边这么想着，边在梦境里行走，看一成不变的森林凝固成绿影，在梦里郁郁葱葱。  
她甚至觉得自己能够在这样的梦境里睡过去，来一段更加无聊的梦中梦。直到场景发生了翻天覆地的变化，年轻的黑暗精灵对此的第一反应是想要逃跑，那场景她记得，存在于年幼时父母的睡前故事中。  
绿意盎然的森林一瞬间被黑雾吞噬枯萎，树木干枯欲裂，扭曲挣扎着伸向天际，犹如瘦削的骨爪，梦境正在被更深的黑暗吞噬着，正在消逝，连同脚下的土地一起碎裂成无法拼凑的模样。  
矢泽妮可为此战栗，身体不由自主行动了起来，脑海当中一直有个声音呼喊着快跑，否则会死在这里。她开始拼命地朝前跑去，而黑雾的吞噬就紧跟在她的身后，将一切抹杀。  
有光，那里应该就是出口。  
矢泽妮可从来没有这么喜欢过那明亮的光源，随着愈发接近，身后的黑雾似乎感到惧怕，徘徊在不远处没能跟上来，她松了一口气，脚下也不停继续朝着出口冲去。  
“姐姐？”有声音在旁边的树林里响起，稚嫩清脆。  
黑暗精灵的脚步停住了，她疑惑地转过身去，想看看这个第一次出现在梦境中的亲人究竟是什么模样。  
虽然原本在她的印象里只有父亲那句硬邦邦的“曾经有过”。  
矢泽妮可看见了黑发的小男孩，他跟自己长得真像啊，年轻的黑暗精灵有些好奇地看着年幼的兄弟，鬼使神差地朝他伸出手去，用着温软劝诱的语气说道：“跟我走吗？”  
小男孩却朝着树后面躲去，只怯生生露出脑袋来，他有些沮丧地摇了摇头，说出来的话让矢泽妮可觉得毛骨悚然：“不能走，她们被吃掉了，我在等着它把可可萝可可亚还给我。”  
“什么？”矢泽妮可第一次对于自己听力产生了怀疑。她仔细在脑内搜寻了一遍回忆，确定自己从没有在父亲那里听见过这样的内容和名字，她想可能是梦境混杂了一些其它东西，也不甚在意，她继续劝诱着自己的“弟弟”，“那姐姐留下陪你好不好？”  
“不好！”小男孩却很大声表示了反对，他从树后面跑了出来，用力推了一把黑暗精灵，“姐姐快跑！”  
跑？矢泽妮可愣了一瞬下意识回头看向黑雾，那一眼让她汗毛倒竖冷意一直从脚底窜到头顶，她在黑雾中看见了一双血红色的眼睛！她敢用黑暗神的名义发誓！  
雾气在一瞬间犹如有形的生命般暴起，突破了光的屏障直冲而来，矢泽妮可下意识一把抱起了小男孩又开始了狼狈逃窜，那处光源明明近在咫尺，却总是无法触及，而对于雾气的左右闪避几乎耗尽了她的力气。  
没想到在梦里的身体原来这么沉重？就好像年幼时候未经修习的自己。  
矢泽妮可认真考虑起来死在梦里究竟现实有没有可能醒来的可能性，她其实真的打算放弃了，抱着的孩童也仿佛重若千斤。黑雾像是懂她的心思，速度加快几次擦过她的脚跟。  
小男孩却挣扎着离开了她的怀抱，在她阻拦前纵身跃入了黑雾之中，矢泽妮可的呼喊还没有发出就被止住，她在一瞬间竟然感到心里十分空荡荡，如同被剜去了一大块，透着冷风遍体生寒。  
身体却突然变得轻灵，年轻的黑暗精灵不敢继续停留，她朝着光源冲过去，身后是呼啸的黑雾，在黑雾里却有着轻灵的孩童歌声，随着她一步步靠近光的尽头变得声音清晰。  
那声音似乎是她的，却唱着她从未听过的歌谣，令人惧怕的歌谣回荡在黑色的世界里。  
“森林被月色染成漆黑时，命运飞速将时间交还  
树木刚结出果子就腐烂，飞鸟展开羽翼就坠地不见  
晨曦再也不能掠过天边，而你在微笑，却未能睁开双眼”

矢泽妮可几乎算得上是跌入了光明的出口，在一瞬间的失重感之后她大口喘着气睁开了双眼，视野逐渐清晰首先看见的是低矮的岩壁，她用力眨了眨眼睛，在隐隐的疼痛中终于回想起自己在哪里。  
她缓慢坐了起来，身体依旧还没全部恢复，但是伤口的确愈合了大半，这应该是平等契约的救助，没想到自己还是给东条希添了麻烦。  
不过能够这么安然地躺在这里，大约还是救下了高坂穗乃果吧，总算没违背那位恶魔王当时的嘱托和命令。  
她扶着岩壁慢慢朝着外面走，一点一点恢复着对身体的操控力。体内犹如涓流的魔力证明着魔纹的完整，她没有失去任何黑暗精灵特有的能力，这让她松了口气，可以定下心来考虑自己所在的位置。  
挪出洞外映入眼帘的就是无边无尽的雾气，只能隐约看见周围高大树木的轮廓，黑暗精灵的眼睛虽然不能穿透这些，但是耳力却还依旧能派上用场，她能够听见有少女轻快的脚步声正在迅速接近。  
有力，轻快，看起来高坂至少没把自己饿死。矢泽妮可想要开口呼唤一下那位小佣兵，结果却被自己呛得咳嗽起来，连腰都直不起来。  
“哇！！你没事吧！！矢泽学姐！”有柴火掉在地上的声音，橙发的少女冒冒失失冲了过来，替黑暗精灵拍着背顺气，还把自己的水壶体贴递了过去。  
矢泽妮可喝了水之后感觉好受多了，不太习惯这种亲昵的黑暗精灵摆了摆手，朝着小佣兵道：“你不是音乃木坂内院学生，就不需要这么称呼我，矢泽妮可，我的名字。”   
“高坂穗乃果。”橙发少女重新抱起柴火，环顾四周后朝着洞里走去，“进来再说，马上就要不太安全了。”  
不太安全？黑暗精灵并没有嗅到危险的气息，但她还是顺从地跟着小佣兵走回岩洞里，两个人坐下来后，高坂穗乃果先是重新点燃了篝火，又用树枝和泥把岩洞出口尽量遮挡。  
矢泽妮可心下有些奇怪，她仔细观察在自己昏迷这段时间内小佣兵的情况。高坂穗乃果比之前瘦了不少，天蓝色的眼睛却依旧明亮有神，那个笑容……矢泽妮可忍不住转开了一下视线，对于天性喜欢黑暗的种族来说，那个笑容实在是太过于耀眼干净了。  
她好像明白了一点，西木野真姬希望能够保护她的原因。

“抱歉，今天晚上没有新鲜水果吃，因为雾气腾起得太快了，完全来不及。”橙发少女从包里翻出几个水果来，带着歉意说道。  
“雾气……是从什么时候开始？虽然据我所知，这里的地形的确很存雾。”一个果子下肚思路都变得清爽许多，矢泽妮可仔细回忆刚才所见的雾气依旧没有找到什么特殊……等等？  
雾气中有声音，不是风声穿过缝隙的呜咽，更接近于什么生物痛苦的怒嚎，伴随着林木的折断声震颤着黑暗精灵的耳膜。她豁然起身惊疑不定地问高坂穗乃果：“你有听见什么声音吗？”  
“没听见……但是很快雾气就会变成微绿的颜色，似乎具有轻微的毒性。”高坂穗乃果似乎对于这种情况已经习以为常，她用水打湿了撕开的手帕，将其中一块递给黑暗精灵，“如果有什么不适应就捂好。”  
黑暗精灵接过手帕闭上眼睛仔细聆听风送来的声音和方向，她当然知道这很危险，但是那种痛苦却环绕在她身边挥之不去，一点点侵入她的灵魂让她感同身受，那种悔恨和悲伤吸引着她。  
最终矢泽妮可下了决定，她摩挲着手上的指环，将放置其中的匕首取出插在腰间皮带的槽内，朝着洞口走去，头也不回对疑惑的少女说道：“你留在这里，我会尽量在一天之内回来，如果我没有回来——”她顿了顿最后轻笑着摇了摇头，走入雾气之中。  
那些雾气的确带有轻微的毒性，但是好在对于黑暗精灵本身的伤害不太大，矢泽妮可确定了方向还没走出几十米就听见身后少女的脚步声，她叹了口气停了下来，看着蒙着口鼻局促望着她的少女，一腔无奈在对上天蓝色眼眸里的不安时化作了叹息。矢泽妮可再次迈动步伐，故作出有些凶巴巴的样子开口：“跟过来就不要拖后腿。”  
“是！”似乎能够看出来高坂穗乃果身后有条尾巴摇了摇。

穿过森林的过程并不顺利，逐渐浓重的绿色雾气更是影响着人类的行进，但是既然走到了这里，矢泽妮可也不想留下穗乃果一个人，那个倔强的小佣兵似乎也明白这点，依旧做出无碍的样子走得飞快。  
她们很快发现了痕迹，证实了矢泽妮可的猜想。森林里被什么庞然大物犁出了很深的沟壑，树木朝着四面东倒西歪显示对方具有极大的蛮力，折断的位置有的切口崭新，有的却已经重新发出枝芽，不知道这个庞然大物究竟在这里停留过多少年。  
高坂穗乃果觉得可能是野猪类的魔兽，但是矢泽妮可却不这么认为，她在一株斜插在地里的树木上提取到了一些粘稠的血迹，带着不详的惨绿，显示对方带有毒素这一事实。  
她在犹豫是否应该继续朝前走，毕竟这场追踪十分危险，但是她却在心里有些隐隐的预感，这将是她们离开这片深谷的机会。她第一次征求高坂穗乃果的意见，可那个看似脆弱的人类却比她想象的还要坚强。  
“我要走出去，我还跟别人有约定呢。”那时候她脸上的笑容是那么灿烂温柔。  
矢泽妮可见过那个笑容，很多次，出现在希对她说话的时候。  
而她却将那么美好的情感舍弃了。

她们找到了那个庞然大物，它正筋疲力尽地躺在低洼地上，如果不是粗重的呼吸声，矢泽妮可和高坂穗乃果甚至会以为它已经死去。  
那是头巨龙，是头活生生的巨龙！！！！  
高坂穗乃果这是第一次在书以外的地方见到活生生的龙，在s级任务里见到的那只骨龙不算数。在她的心里巨龙都是骄傲威严的物种，即使死去也高贵不减半分，但是面前这只巨龙狼狈甚至可以算得上是凄惨。  
她的身体因为中毒而腐烂，从中流出的惨绿色血液在低洼处汇成小小的湖泊，从尾刺那里有着明显的断裂，仿佛是被人从中折断抽走了一截，身上覆满了青苔和蘑菇，显然这头巨龙在这样糟糕的环境下生活过很长一段时间。  
矢泽妮可示意高坂穗乃果停留在原地，她小心翼翼接近半昏迷的巨龙查看它的状况，惊讶地发现它的龙翼却极为完好，在轻轻剥离那些污秽后会露出青金色紧密的龙鳞，那么它为什么不离开这里？  
黑暗精灵招手示意高处的高坂穗乃果从另外一个方向寻找答案，很快，橙发少女指了指自己的眼睛部位，打出了贯穿伤的手势，矢泽妮可顺着方向找到了答案——巨龙的左眼被类似枪的物体穿透过，伤口虽然不足以致命，但是足以影响巨龙的运动神经，这或许就是它不能够离开的原因。  
巨龙突然抬起头来，将近在咫尺的矢泽妮可吓了一跳，她在一瞬间化为烟雾流窜出几米远弓身伺机而动，却在听见巨龙说出大陆通用语的一瞬间心下一惊，她看向高坂穗乃果打手势让她离开，她自己处于对方受伤眼睛看不见的死角，暂时是安全的。  
“人类……怎么会有人类来到这里？你们也来追寻亚拉翰？”巨龙的声音有些虚弱，却是女子的声音，她牢牢盯着穗乃果继续道，“活生生的人类，好些年没见过了。”  
高坂穗乃果做出了连矢泽妮可都不敢的大胆举动，她朝着巨龙行礼而不是逃离，客气开口做出了自我介绍：“巨龙小姐，我是一位小佣兵，我觉得……你需要帮助。”  
“你无法解除我的痛苦，能解除我痛苦的只有死亡。”青金色的风龙现下似乎十分平和地问道，“人类，请你告诉我，距离灾难过去多少年了？”  
矢泽妮可终于收起了双刀，她走到了高坂穗乃果的身边，却依旧警惕着面前的庞然大物，一旦对方暴起她便带着高坂穗乃果及时逃跑，说不定还能逃得掉。  
“五十三年了。”高坂穗乃果如实回答。  
巨龙大笑起来，她的笑声让丛林都振动不已，几乎疯狂的笑声令矢泽妮可拉着高坂穗乃果悄悄朝后退去，但是很快她被钉住了脚步，因为巨龙眼里开始泛起的浑浊和杀意。  
“人类，我的眼睛已经不太好使了，但是不代表看不清你们的小动作。”但是巨龙很快晃着头压制了这一切，她尽量友好说道，“人类佣兵，我可以带你离开这里。”  
那个橙发人类和记忆深处的身影有些重叠，那个有着浅金色长发的龙骑士和小佣兵如此相像，都是和太阳一样散发着温暖，她不想伤害和她一样的人。  
高坂穗乃果不顾矢泽妮可反对，犹豫着点了点头，她可没想到会有一份大礼砸下来，巨龙张开了双翼对她们说道：“你们指明方向，我带你们离开。”  
橙发佣兵在巨龙身上感觉到了友善，她强硬拉着不断挣扎的矢泽妮可小心翼翼摸索着可以爬上龙背的支撑，她胡乱地抓到了一根带子，惊讶于在这样的环境下居然没有腐烂，也好奇究竟是什么。她将带子上的青苔剥离，有些惊讶地看着那根由金属锁链构成的带子，那根带子延伸到龙的背上，那里还有一块突兀的不属于巨龙脊背的东西。  
那是龙骑士的坐鞍！这头巨龙竟然曾经是一位伟大骑士的坐骑龙！  
矢泽妮可反而放下心来，和人类签订过契约的巨龙一般情况下不会伤害人类，即使契约一方死去也一样，她拉着带子轻巧跳上了龙鞍，却脚下一滑蹭掉了一块位于鞍上的泥巴。  
那下面的印刻她和高坂穗乃果都很熟悉，金色的郁金香盛开着几乎灼痛了她们的视线。  
这是西亚特斯皇室的坐骑龙！矢泽妮可很快想起来那位毕业于音乃木坂的四公主。

鉴于背上伤口纵横也没有地方真正可以坐下，在巨龙挥展龙翼腾空而起的时候，两个人只能贴着龙背抓紧那些缰绳控制着自己不往下掉，在呼呼的风声中视野里的世界飞速上升，瞬间开阔至能够俯瞰一片森林。  
巨龙在空中停留了一瞬，开始朝着深谷的边缘急速下降，同时再次开口问背上的小佣兵：“人类，你是哪里的人。”  
“西亚特斯。”高坂穗乃果被风吹得有些发愣，下意识回答道，她完全没有听出巨龙这次声音里带上的疯狂。  
“园田曜还活着吗？”巨龙似乎有些好奇问了这么一句，矢泽妮可听出了不对劲，她眼疾手快捂着高坂穗乃果的嘴，朝她摇了摇头。  
没有得到回答，在快贴近地面的时候，巨龙在空中回过身来将两位猝不及防的少女抛下，还好矢泽妮可反应极快，在空中就化为烟雾，还顺道拎了一把高坂穗乃果的衣领，才保证两人落地后没摔个眼冒金星。  
龙翼极速扇动吹起烈风，青金色的巨龙在空中停留了一瞬，便转头奔赴向西亚特斯的方向，留下几乎杀意满溢的话将还没能抱怨的两个少女吓得几乎原地石化。  
“也罢，无论她是否活着，我要亲眼目睹她死亡！”


	47. 分道

这个世界上只有两样东西能引起人内心的震颤,一个是天上灿烂的星空,一个就是人间崇高的道德准则。

————康德

在西木野真姬查看那封夜羽来信的时候，园田曜又自主敲门自主开门进来了，轻车熟路，红发恶魔本来是想吐槽一下她“你为什么这么熟练啊”，后来想想自己住在别人家，还经常用木然的态度惯着这位黑发侯爵，就明智地选择了闭嘴。  
总是被对方棋先一着的压力与困惑、拥有类似气质的亲近，还有每次见面都能从那人那里学来经验的诱惑总是让恶魔改变着自己的原则，一次次努力习惯她出现在身边，从谈论中学习着知识。  
不过如果现在满脑子都是信件内容的西木野知道，有关她和园田曜的风言风语在帝都愈演愈烈，桃色消息几乎风靡全城的事情，大概就会把原则给放到最前面来了。  
“心中有数？”春季过去了一半，园田曜的气色比之前惨白如纸好上一点，虽然在恶魔眼里还是和将死之人没什么区别。她含笑轻轻敲了敲桌面引起恶魔的注意。  
西木野真姬的手猛然攥紧，信件被揉成一团，恶魔用紫色的眼眸盯住园田曜审视一番后迅速收回视线，口气冰冷：“没你那样什么都知道。”  
“是啊，我什么都知道。”园田曜不但没有顺势下坡，还蹬鼻子上脸夸耀起自己来，西木野真姬在内心刚翻了个不雅的白眼，就听见那人用轻快愉悦的口气继续说道，“我这么万能，连自己死期都算得到。”  
“别开玩笑了，你可是个令我头疼的祸害，哪儿有这么容易去世。”红发恶魔自然是不信的，她在那人对面坐下将纸团随手扔给她平静道，“我要走了。”  
黑发的侯爵果然没有惊讶，连嘴角的弧度都没有变过一分，她握着纸团也并未展开，手心腾起烈焰直接将其烧灼成灰后，拍了拍手，端起茶杯道：“事情都办妥了吗？”  
“嗯。”西木野轻舒了一口气，勉强扯了扯唇角当做是礼貌的回应，“托你的福我查清了不少事情。”  
“不用感谢我。”园田曜点了点头，把玩着手中的小巧杯子，不经意般回应道，“你很清楚，我们这是互相帮助。”  
红发恶魔的眼神陡然锐利起来，但她什么也没说。她很清楚在她出现之后园田曜都做了些什么，算起来她甚至应该感谢对方对于自己的小动作选择视而不见，甚至多次蒙蔽了帝都那么多眼睛。  
西木野还记得蓝发剑士离开帝都前她们的那场简单谈话，说来好笑，最长的一段对话竟然是关于眼前这位侯爵的。那时候园田海未难得因为和煦的阳光放松下来，朝她提醒道：“侯爵她……小心点吧，她的视线，比我们要高远，我猜不透她在想着什么，只是暂且，别去伤害她所处的身份想要保护的东西吧。”

茶杯的轻碰声令西木野真姬回过神来，她看着起身的园田曜再看看放置在桌上的钟表，确定自己并未发呆太久，而今天的黑发侯爵却似乎没有久坐的打算，红发恶魔自然也不想挽留，只是礼节性起身相送。  
园田曜微扬起眉梢，口气里却没有丝毫疑问：“不和大家告别吗。”  
“不用。”红发恶魔从怀里拿出一封信，将它推到园田曜面前，平静道，“多余的牵绊毫无意义。”  
“真是冷漠啊。”黑发侯爵露出意料之中的笑容，她拿起信封抛了抛感受到其中的重量，却没有拆开查看究竟是什么东西，只是放入怀中后继续道，“谢礼？”  
“就算是吧。”恶魔垂下眼眸看着桌上尚有余温的茶水，轻声道，“谢你这些日的照拂，谢你近日的教导。”  
屋内一时静默无声，园田曜看着她，一点一点收敛掉脸上的笑容面具。她面无表情语气却十分认真，将手搭上红发恶魔的肩头，握着她的肩膀缓缓道：“不，我所做的不过是给赌约加注，不够资格的对手可是没有意思啊。”  
她用力拍了拍少女的肩膀才放开，重新戴上了那样可恶又自信的笑容：“我说过，理想化的恶魔王啊，责任混杂上野心，此身与权位相较，你赢不过我的。所以，不要忘记你答应我输后要做的事情啊。”  
西木野真姬没有说话，黑发侯爵也十分识趣。她摆摆手，朝着门口走去，随口道：“虽然路已定，还请慢行。你虽然说是多余的牵绊，却明明很想停留不是吗？”  
那一瞬间西木野真姬那句“你到底都知道些什么”差点脱口而出，她按住随着自己心绪躁动不已的漆黑长刀，平静看着那人走向门口。她忍住了，她没有问园田曜为什么，为什么要帮助自己，为什么要和自己定下赌约，亦或是在考虑这会是什么样的未来。  
那样的人是不会告诉她一个认真的答案的，而所有的一切都只能用自己的双眼见证。

园田曜握住门把手的时候挑了挑眉，她对于西木野已经能够很快稳定自己情绪这点十分欣慰。作为一个王者，如果不想走恶魔的老路，就必须从自身开始克制，她缓慢扭开门的时候却听见西木野真姬迟疑地呼唤：“园田侯爵。”  
黑发侯爵转过来的时候是真心有些吃惊，她完全没预料到西木野真姬会朝着她欠身行礼，让那位高傲的恶魔弯下腰来虽然颇有成就感，但是更多得到的的确是惊吓。园田曜没有作声，她等待着红发少女给予一个解释。  
西木野真姬抬起头来的时候脸颊有些微红，她有些别扭下意识开始搅动自己的红发，却终于还是在清了清嗓子后稳定住了情绪，那双紫色的眼眸第一次在直视着园田曜的时候化去了冰霜，没有任何防备，她说：“我十分尊敬你，我想我们还会再见的。”  
她顿了顿，终于第一次这么亲近地称呼道：“曜，我很期待能再次见到你。”

我能看见你的灵魂，园田海未说视线高远，不如说是孤傲吧，你在追寻着什么呢？你在等待什么呢？是什么值得你将痛苦作为礼物和恩赐？可惜我不知道，可能我永远也不会知道。  
但我至少明了，即使不用眼睛去看，我的灵魂也能感觉到那种令人屈服的力量——你是真正的勇士，比任何人都要勇敢，值得我尊敬。  
红发少女看着黑发侯爵一点点绽放出真挚的笑容，她褪下了面具卸下了心防，这让西木野发现，原来园田曜的笑容和她的妹妹如此相似，只是面前这人的笑容带着几分疲倦和属于岁月洗涤过的浅淡，她的目光不再高远难寻，第一次投在自己身上。  
她看着园田曜朝着她摆摆手，拉开门走进洒满阳光的走廊，才将话语送至她耳边，轻得犹如一声叹息。  
“多相信你的同伴吧，你们有着一样的目标，真姬。”  
西木野真姬看着那人消失在走廊尽头，才最终收回视线，却还是止不住心里的不安。她一直觉得自己忽略了什么，却一直想不起来，直到她将桌子上的茶杯收拾好，才最终发现了问题。  
园田曜没有回应她最后的要求，真是太……狡猾了啊。

西木野真姬离开得悄无声息，她没带走任何不属于自己的东西，也没和任何人告别。如她所说，有牵绊在身的话，恐怕就走不了了吧。  
小泉花阳知道这件事时，西木野真姬都已经离开两三天了。她难得在星空凛不在后闲了下来，于是跑到老师家喝口下午茶，听闻这样的消息也没有多说什么，只是笑了笑说：“啊很像佣兵的作风。”  
那时候的小泉花阳眼中分明有着那么多寂寥。  
园田曜看得清楚却没有说话，她知道自己的学生能够调整好心态，魔族危机四伏，人类的疆域亦然，混乱之后的安稳总是犹如镜花水月，经过多年教导的公主殿下也是看得清楚。  
黑发侯爵歪头看着宅邸大门的方向。她心下隐隐有些不安定，园田海未比预计时间回来得要更加缓慢还是小事，可出生入死多次的第六感总提醒她有把利刃被细线吊在自己头顶，却找不到究竟是什么被她遗忘。  
但是谨慎些总是没错的。她找个理由请走了小泉花阳，把樱内梨子送还给爱丽丝，又闭门谢客了两日，每日除了喝茶都闲得发慌，就在她都觉得自己疑神疑鬼的时候，那场因果终于找到了她的身边。  
当听见守卫汇报有位不认识的人在门口寻找她时，园田曜没有诧异，至少在看见跟随守卫的那人之前没有。那人分明就站在守卫身后，他却一直没有察觉，可见对方实力之高。  
黑发侯爵不动声色给自己重新斟满了一杯茶，推到自己的对面后朝着茫然的守卫说道：“不见客，送她走吧，还有，今天到此为止，你们放假了。”  
守卫毫无察觉表示感谢后转身离开，园田曜带着笑容看着不速之客坐下来，看着她有些粗鲁地抓住了茶杯一饮而尽，才缓缓道：“是你吧，阿尔泽塔。”  
对面坐着的女子衣着有些破旧，甚至可以算得上是肮脏，她的右眼被厚厚的纱布遮挡，却还是不停渗出惨绿色的液体来，她微微撩起遮挡住左眼的头发，露出下面那只竖瞳的龙眸来，疯狂和杀意在其中不停闪动，她缓缓道：“你居然能认出我。”  
园田曜愣了一下，笑容还是那么友好亲切，在对方眼里却只有虚伪。黑发侯爵说道：“我和你也算是相处过很多年，在安吉拉的描述里，你似乎就是这样的小姑娘，虽然你也已经长大了啊。”  
要是高坂穗乃果在这里一定会惊讶！她从来没想到过，曾经救过自己和矢泽妮可的那只风龙居然会是西亚特斯唯一的皇族龙骑士——四公主安吉拉的伙伴！要知道安吉拉失踪已经是数十年前的事情了！这只坐骑龙居然会在幽游森林徘徊！  
那只龙眸死死盯住园田曜，手下加力，风龙捏碎了园田曜常用的茶杯。她紧盯着园田曜的每一个表情寻找着自己想要的东西，露出一个讥讽的笑容：“你还敢和我提到安吉拉！”  
龙族的出手很快，园田曜也没想过反抗，她甚至有闲心思索为什么所有强者都喜欢拎别人脖子，看别人满脸通红窒息很有快感吗？或许让爱丽丝做个调查，找到解决办法？直至被掐得逼不得已回神。  
她早就知道，阿尔泽塔是来杀她的，杀掉致使她深爱的龙骑士死去的罪魁祸首。  
耳边传来白发女子的低声咆哮，园田曜要勉强集中精神才能听清：“为什么！你从来不去寻找她！你甚至过得这么好！！！园田曜！！你对得起她吗！！”  
阿尔泽塔心下知道自己只要再用力稍大一点就可以捏断黑发侯爵的脖子，她被愤怒冲昏了头脑，心下一动，手就要使力完成自己的心愿，但是她并没有想到，那人不仅没打算满怀愧疚地去死，甚至对她做出了反击。  
红色的不详之剑重重砍在了她的手腕上，如果不是龙族引以为豪的防御力，那下可能让她缺失掉自己的手，即使如此她也感觉到令她更为暴怒的钻心疼痛一阵阵泛上来，但是园田曜已经借机脱离了她的掌控。  
黑发侯爵摇晃了几下，大口喘气缓解着喉头撕裂般的痛感，她扶住桌子看着阿尔泽塔，露出不同以往带着嘲讽的笑容，冰冷道：“有用吗？”  
“你连她失踪遭遇了什么都不说，就知道杀戮，蠢到这种地步活着到底有什么意思。”园田曜嘲笑着阿尔泽塔的天真，“在你的眼里只有安吉拉的命才是命对吗？你连我为什么活着都不知道！”  
阿尔泽塔愣了一下，在她的印象里园田曜从未对任何人表现出这样的一面，言语犀利的那个黑发侯爵是听见安吉拉的名字动摇了吗，她看向对方漆黑的眸子，但是那双漆黑眼眸里只有嘲弄。  
园田曜很清楚她在想什么，她觉得有些可笑，但是也懒得责怪一头失去主人就患上失心疯的龙，她收起了长剑努力想要稳定自己，即使时隔这么多年，连每次当三皇子戴起安吉拉的面具挑衅她时她都会有点控制不住情绪，又何尝能在面对一线希望或者是最终绝望前能控制住呢？  
她记得金发的小姑娘骑着小小的马撞进自己怀中，记得金发的公主殿下在月光下羞怯的告白，记得金发的龙骑士合上头盔最后一次离开她的视线前，对她说过的每一句话。  
是帝都传言中的情人，还是阿尔泽塔眼中的利用关系，她早已经分不明，只记得那时她欠那位小公主一颗真心，却只能用依诺还清。  
园田曜本来就无心，阿尔泽塔，唯有这点你说得很对。

“阿尔泽塔，告诉我，究竟发生了什么？”那个浅金色长发的公主啊……园田曜闭了闭眼睛，不抱任何希望再次询问陷入疯狂的巨龙。  
“亚拉翰……世界树……困锁……”毒素使得风龙彻底陷入了永恒的疯狂，对于眼前人的不信任使得她拒绝回答任何问题，她甚至忘记恢复龙形才能更好战斗，只是用化为龙爪的手疯狂攻击着园田曜，逼得她步步后退。  
“你曾经…是她最喜欢的人……却最终送她走上绝路！”阿尔泽塔低吼着，锐利的爪子带着劲风，撕裂了园田曜的手臂，从上面硬生生扯下一大块肉，鲜血将衣物染红，黑发侯爵眸中一片深沉，却忍着疼痛不动声色。  
她甚至分神轻轻点了一下耳垂上夹着的耳夹，让它重新闪烁起微光，当然这一切都没被疯狂的巨龙注意到。  
“什么失落在皇家任务的中途，她是因为你！我听见了！园田曜，是你请求她将调查结果带给你！”利爪这次落在了另一条手臂上，几乎要将它扯下来，龙眸见血愈发无情，白发女子怒吼着，“而她得到了什么？一份冠冕堂皇的死亡证明！”  
爪子刺入血肉的声音，园田曜再无可退，阿尔泽塔的手化为了利刃，从她的胸口贯穿而过，黑发侯爵在一瞬间睁大了眼睛，瞳孔因为疼痛剧烈收缩然后放大。  
白发女子停止了攻击，或许是她觉得自己最终完成了心愿，园田曜必死无疑，她笑道：“没事，至少你现在可以陪她了！”她甩手将园田曜扔下，看着那位从来淡然而又可恶的侯爵一点点顺着墙边滑落，在墙上擦出刺目血痕。  
“咳咳…哈哈…哈哈哈！”园田曜却笑起来，她笑得那么嘲讽，笑得……一点也不像是垂死的人。  
阿尔泽塔在同时瞪大了眼睛，她不太理解为什么这个人类居然还有力气笑，直到她感觉到心脏处剧烈的疼痛，她低下头看着身上不知道何时被插入的血红长剑，那剑在她最脆弱的心脏处深深贯入，撕裂出伤口，鲜血涌出，她摇晃了一下半跪在地上，眼前开始变得一片模糊。  
在模糊的视野里她看见园田曜有些怜悯地伸手抚上了她的白发，那阵疯狂的执念开始逐渐从精神里散去，在生命力逐渐被抽走的同时反而脑子开始变得清晰。她终于想起来了，以前很多次，浅金色长发的骑士拉着黑发女子来看望她的时候，那人也会这样抚摸她的头，她曾经很喜欢园田曜出现在训练场。  
直到订下契约的伙伴笑容开始变得稀少，她开始讨厌园田曜总和安吉拉一起出现，讨厌听安吉拉只有在一遍遍诉说园田曜怎么怎么样的时候，才会露出笑容，讨厌听安吉拉喜欢那个总和银发学者黏在一起的负心人。  
但是她必须忍耐，因为阿尔泽塔是安吉拉的好友和伙伴，她比起园田曜依旧有着优势，她和安吉拉有着最亲密的契约，不会被斩断。  
但是最后她什么都没有了，那条契约被对方为了保护她而断绝，自己得以逃脱死亡。  
她记得自己在那里等了好久，每次清醒过来的时候，无论多么痛苦也不会远离，她想安吉拉总会出现的，她从来舍不得自己等待太久。  
只是她每次清醒都没见过任何人来寻找过金发的公主，人们遗忘了她，连她托付真心的园田曜也遗忘了她，那个年轻的、笑容明亮的龙骑士最后变成了西亚特斯帝国史书上一行冰冷的文字。  
她不甘心……她怎么能甘心！！！

阿尔泽塔想，她大概是快要死了。  
人类的身形开始有些保持不住，她也想如同园田曜那样也嘲讽地笑笑，笑她们三个如今的下场，好吧，倒也算是符合四公主殿下那句热血无比的同生共死。  
“阿尔泽塔。”她听见了园田曜的声音，那语气平淡中掩藏不住的悲伤，而她不太理解那个过得最好的赢家到底有什么可伤心的，她从来不在意安吉拉，要不然怎么会让那人去做那么危险的事情，“你还记得安吉拉最后对我说的话吗？”  
最后的话……阿尔泽塔最终想了起来，她瞪大了双眼，有些吃力地看着园田曜寻求确认。  
黑发侯爵点了点头，缓慢道：“她说，希望我能成为她最小妹妹的老师，希望我的名字缀在郁金香皇旗下，和她一起。”  
“我是花阳的老师，我做到了。”  
这次，阿尔泽塔在她眼中得到了确切的答案。  
龙爪无法抓紧园田曜的衣物，她也没有力气阻止最终化为巨龙这件事发生，白发女子的脸上已经布满了龙鳞，却终于释然地闭了闭眼睛，小小声笑道：“好歹你最后做了件好事。”  
园田曜已经能听见有人慌张的脚步，不是很熟悉，但是她很快知道了那是谁，视野尽头出现了那头海蓝色的长发，白衣剑士秀丽的脸上还带着几丝疲倦，有些慌乱地朝她奔跑过来，面对同为亲族的龙类却没有丝毫犹豫抽出了长剑。  
啊……是海未啊，是我的妹妹啊。  
黑发侯爵摇了摇头，她已经没有力气支撑自己，只能将所有重量都交给了背后的墙。巨龙已经维持不住人形，化为了最初和最终的模样。年幼时她从地面扇动龙翼飞起的时候，还会时不时摔下来，是大地温柔接纳了她；而她终将死去的时候，依旧是大地将她环抱。  
阿尔泽塔躺在一片狼藉里，将视线努力停留在飞来的方向，停留在那人消失的方向，她喃喃道：“真希望，再见她一次啊，这次，你就别再夺走她了吧……”  
巨龙再也无法发出一丝声音，她吐息愈发微弱了下来，龙眸半睁着，似乎在寻找那位浅金色长发的骑士。  
她终于看见了那人，依旧是银甲白衣朱色长枪，她似乎自光中而来，朝自己伸出手，带着开朗的笑容，一如当年。  
蓝发剑士被园田曜的手势阻止，她也知道面前的巨龙只剩下执念再也没有一丝危险，她能感觉到那些杀意和疯狂已经全部消散，唯留下眷恋挥之不去。  
“阿尔泽塔。”她听见园田曜用龙语说话，龙语对于人类来说很难发音甚至过于困难，但是园田曜的吐词却十分清晰，显然是因为多年的练习，“你从来没有察觉吗……你有多爱她就有多恨我啊……”  
“我不知道你们会不会再见面，但是至少，你再也不会见到我了，放心吧。”  
她伸手合拢巨龙的眼眸，看她咽下最后一口气，怀揣着希望逝去。她只能看着，看着有一个和自己同属一个时代的，和自己有着密切关系的，会深切记住自己的同伴逝去。  
而她连闭上眼睛掩盖那些悲痛的资格都没有。

园田海未看着园田曜费力推开了巨龙的头颅，从地上站起来，朝她走过来。她的胸口明明被贯穿过甚至还能够看见细微的血流不停涌出，踏在地上一步一个血印，却还能保持着不被疼痛控制的表情，她朝前快步几乎莽撞地拥住了她的姐姐，她的园田曜。  
“啊……你大概要…很快就离开一段时间了。”她能够感觉到那人的手在背后轻拍了两下，如此脆弱无力，仿佛随时都会如同泡沫般在阳光下消失不见，“西木野离开了，但是……我想你还有选择权。”  
“去做选择吧，别后悔……园田海未。”园田曜的声音愈发微弱，她不再犹如难攀的高山，亦或是深邃的大海，她脆弱的模样反而更加真实，让园田海未能够相信她此刻说出的或许是真心之言。  
“对了……欢迎…回来。”  
那只手从背后滑落，黑发侯爵头歪在她的肩头，再无言。


	48. 不散之宴

最后，下次，明天，再见，这些都是谎言。 

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·战争卷·序》

当园田曜失去声息的那一刻，园田海未觉得自己的血液都凝固了，心脏却奋力跳动好似要爆裂出胸腔。她的瞳孔又开始不受控制地转变着，园田曜的身体那么凉，凉得她甚至不敢用精神力去试探她是否还有呼吸。  
直到爱丽丝出现在她的面前，银发学者因为奔跑而气喘不已，她脸色显得有些冷峻，头发也散乱着，断断续续朝着蓝发剑士下命令：“跟我来。”然后径直朝前走去。  
园田海未觉得自己犹如一具行尸走肉，只能机械地跟着爱丽丝走，看她打开了一条密道然后跟进去，按照要求将园田曜安置在图书馆椅子上。她的姐姐软软地靠在椅背上，看上去比以往还要苍白脆弱，仿佛稍微大力一些触碰就会失去最后那口微弱的气。  
爱丽丝的女仆将她拉了开去，带到其他房间给予客人一杯温热的水，园田海未这才回过神来。她垂下头看见杯中水一直漾出波纹，还认真思索了一下地震的可能性，才发现是自己的手一直在颤抖，蓝发少女苦笑了一下，放下杯子，将脸埋入自己的手掌，努力稳定起情绪来。  
她心中还有着微弱的希望，相信着爱丽丝有办法，相信着自己姐姐。  
那两个人一直强大又神秘，是肯定会有办法的吧，园田曜那样的人，怎么可能会随便死在这样的意外中！  
她不知道等待了多久，或许并没有多久，只是她太过于慌乱一直无法思考产生了错觉。园田海未听见门开启的声音，她起身一个箭步冲到爱丽丝的面前，紧盯着银发学者带着疲惫的墨蓝眼眸，却踌躇着不敢问出任何问题。  
“她没事。”爱丽丝简短地回答道，她脱下手上沾满血迹的手套递给女仆，在园田海未对面的座椅上坐下继续道，“她需要休息，你该走了。”  
听见园田曜没事让蓝发剑士恢复了思考能力，她几乎没有思考便迅速摇了摇头道：“不，我不能离开。”  
“你必须离开。”爱丽丝根本没有听她说出理由的打算，这种有些失礼的方式终于让园田海未发现对方似乎有些生气，一时间不知道该说什么好。  
爱丽丝看着园田海未有一瞬间下意识轻微握紧了手，随即飞快松开仿佛在掩饰什么，而她唯有叹口气压下那些关于看见黑发侯爵昏迷虚弱样子所带来的怒气。她本来不应该有什么多余的感情，却唯有这人，即使是开诚布公说好的计划也总会在演绎上出差错，让她感觉到后怕。  
但是园田海未不能知道这些，所以爱丽丝只是朝着园田海未平静解释：“她给你了选择机会，你要放弃吗？”  
园田海未按了按太阳穴极力维持着不对这两个人太过于冷静而不满，她缓缓道：“但是，我不能就这样离开我的姐姐。”  
而爱丽丝似乎早就料到她会有这样的言论，她看了眼园田海未，却最终还是选择冷漠地直击她的痛苦之源：“她不是你的姐姐，园田伯爵。”  
“你是天启的佣兵团团长，一个被认为是七公主一派的好运气新贵；而园田曜一直是直属于皇帝忠心耿耿的鹰犬，不应该因为你被划分进任何派系之争，她的背后还有整个家族，园田海未，那也是你的家族。”银发的学者一针见血言辞犀利，“不管你是否承认，在没有任何名义置于你身上的现在，不可公开的现在，你都必须和她保持一定距离。”  
园田海未感觉脖子被无形的大手捏紧，捏得她不能够呼吸。她想要大笑，心下却无比清楚，爱丽丝说得没错，明明她所阐述的事实自己也十分清楚明白，甚至曾经下过疏离的决心。  
“她真的会好起来吗？”蓝发剑士最终从牙缝里挤出这么一句话，她艰难地做下了决定。  
银发的学者犹豫了一下才朝着园田海未点了点头，认真道：“会的，一切都会。”  
“那……再见。”话已至此，蓝发少女从座椅上起身，她深深看了眼爱丽丝，最终还是说道，“谢谢你，将这次的事情先通知给我……虽然我没帮上什么忙。”  
“不，只是凑巧碰见了你。”银发学者在怔了一下后无奈笑了笑，她说，“去吧，你还有选择。”  
园田海未在欠身行礼后露出细微的苦笑，她看着爱丽丝，用她熟悉的挚友般的眼神。然后在转身推门离去的时候，年轻的剑士还是忍不住说出了那句话。  
“我有选择，我的姐姐呢？”

离开帝都的旅程异常顺利，园田海未已经从爱丽丝那里得知西木野真姬大概离开的时间，她似乎是因为急事而离去，又距离园田海未回来间隔了好几日，而所以她并没有信心追上那个人。  
但是她必须追赶下去。灵魂的每一分都在叫嚣着要求她必须追上她，追上那个曾经一直停留在危险的人类疆域等待自己的恶魔，而园田海未决定跟随自己的心意而行。  
更何况，那是她的姐姐，她那背负着一切的姐姐给予她的机会。  
她的昏迷不醒受伤惨重令蓝发剑士无比忧心，但她更加了解自己所要做的事情，这些纷杂的思路在一路上被一点点提炼清晰，却让她更加感觉压力沉重时间急迫，甚至有些隐隐的不安和恐惧。  
每个人面对未知的事物都是如此，她亦然。  
先于精神和想法崩溃的是身体，即使是有着龙族血脉的她也不可能在这么一路上仅靠保持基本睡眠和吃饭过活，当到达堪萨斯的时候园田海未已经可以用狼狈来形容，她几乎是靠毅力才能挺直腰背迈进旅社，被侍者拖到了房间休息的。  
但拜太累所赐，她终于能够摆脱那些烦恼和忧愁，一夜好梦。

在帝都的侯爵府里，被妹妹所担忧惦记的园田侯爵却是惬意悠闲，批改着文书还能喝上几口药草茶。府内原本的战斗痕迹已经被清除，巨龙的尸体没法分解，被园田曜想办法藏进了地下的大图书馆里保存。她按时去参加会议，按时处理各种突发事件，按时应对他人的探询，居然瞒过了所有人。  
“真希望园田海未看看你现在的样子。”银发学者在书上写下几个字后，朝着挚友淡淡说道，“这样她就不必把心分成两部分，一半牵系在你这里。”  
“她不会看见的，对于她来说，知道我能活下来就够了。”黑发侯爵脸色苍白如纸，笑意却如常深重，她再次捧着茶杯喝上一口继续道，“园田海未现阶段的身份知道这么多足够了。”  
“真是温柔啊，你的妹妹对于你没有选择权抱以不公呢。”爱丽丝合上书册，将笔放下扯动嘴角淡淡地笑了，她仍然记得海未那天的最后一句话，蓝发剑士没有等待她的回答，或者一开始就没期待过。  
“选择权？”园田曜却对挚友难得的感叹用眼神表示了怀疑，很快她笑得更加开心起来，那张和园田海未相似的脸上却挂着剑士不会出现的傲然和自信，“选择权只有我给别人的，怎么会等待有人给予我？”  
“何况说，这条道路，走得也不是那么差劲啊。”  
有你在，或许可以说一点都不差。

园田侯爵笑着看银发挚友，缓缓道：“你在迟疑？是什么让你动摇了。”  
“不，怎么会有迟疑这两个字出现在我的词典里。我只是总觉得，似乎又看见一个你长大了。”爱丽丝飞快否认了园田曜的猜测，她捧起自己的茶杯在热气后面氤氲了双眸的色泽，“你还能够享受这场棋局吗？明明动摇得那么厉害，后悔了吗？”  
“后悔啊。”园田曜坦然地承认了，爱丽丝却并不意外，她看着那双黑色的眼眸逐渐被暖意占据，最后黑发侯爵还是轻笑着摇了摇头，“只是，新星还未磨砺出锋芒，旧星又怎么能离开星轨。”  
银发学者将杯中茶水饮尽，她很少做如此粗鲁的事情，但是每次听见那人说后悔时就会泛起苦意，最终只能自己压没。她明明知道对方每一个想法，却还是忍不住挖苦道：“时间不多了，你不该给予选择，她又不是你，说不定就会后悔。”  
园田曜看着她重新捧起书本，便知道对方其实并不是在疑问她的举动，于是她也打算重新投入工作中，只是在翻开文书的时候才不经意感叹了一句。  
“我早就说过，爱丽丝，后悔可是愚蠢的人类的特权啊。”  
“只是我们不会放弃前进，谁都不会的。”

园田海未是被敲门声唤醒的，侍者在门外轻唤了几声，询问她是不是名叫园田海未，是天启佣兵团的团长，随后从门外塞进来了一封书信，说是有人预留在这里的，便离开了。  
园田海未花了不短一段时间才适应了精神逐渐恢复但肚子极端饥饿的现状，她看了眼时间确认自己居然能够昏睡整整一天的事实，随即从床上滚了下来抽走了信，然后去洗漱。  
过了半分钟，蓝发剑士火急火燎地从洗漱间冲了出来，一向沉静的表情不见踪影。她有些难以置信地将信封正反两面看了好几遍，才一把撕开，差点连同里面信纸一起撕成两段。  
还好她终于稳定下情绪成功展开了那张纸，上面的笔迹她是那么熟悉，带着几分凌厉的花体字是红发恶魔所写，真姬居然会在这里留下信？她难道预料到自己会来吗？  
抱着这样的疑问，园田海未凝神看了起来，看着看着她就忍不住笑出声，边笑边摇摇头显得极其无奈，最终她将信纸重新叠好，装入被撕坏的信封，一起仔细藏入空间戒指中。  
其实那封信更像是一封随笔的便筏，抛开那些红发恶魔有些孩子气的唠叨一路走来的小故事，后代的史学家只能在《泛大陆英雄史诗》一书的节选中来阐述西木野真姬和园田海未那些隐秘的关系，那些节选是这样的：

我并不知道这封信你能不能收到，我交待给侍者保存，希望有那么一天，这封信能够到你的手中。  
我在赌如果你收到园田侯爵的消息，或许会来找我，也或许终有一日你重新来到堪萨斯，还会抱持那么一丝怀念的情绪住在这里，当然，我更希望是前者。  
能够和大家一起度过这么一段，在漫长生命里算得上短暂却美好的生活，真好啊，我想，如果我不是——哈，原来我也会说没有用的话。  
你看，你将我动摇了，你们，将我动摇了。  
还记得初见时下的那场棋吗，那场棋局你我都没有输，可是我们选择了不一样的方式来保证最后的结果，我想这就是标准答案了。  
但是海未，堪萨斯的灯火很美，特别是那一天和你在屋顶上所见到的，比这个世界更加美丽。

 

西木野真姬收到了第三封信时距离上一封信已经过了一周，随信收到的还有一只黑暗精灵邮差。她知道夜羽的催促已经到了必须执行的地步，她的计划按部就班执行到现在，不能因为她的擅自等待导致功亏一篑。  
海城的陷落，兽人的数次进攻都在向她的子民展示着这个世界的残酷，骄傲自大的恶魔一次次被种族劣势挫败，那些英雄主义孤军奋战蛮横殴打都派不上用场，它们接受的锻打已经足够，火焰也已经充分加热，现在她所要做的是清除内部那些杂质，将这把属于她的剑打磨更加锋利。  
为了我的臣民，抛弃其它身份，成为王。  
红发恶魔将面具重新覆在脸上，遮挡住绮丽的容貌，她将手上那束鲜花缓缓放下，放在黑色的纪念碑前，放在印刻着园田海未名字的那一面，随后才朝着沉默不语的黑暗精灵低声道：“走吧。”她迈开步子朝城门的方向走去。  
那位黑暗精灵的声音还是如此苍老嘶哑，他提出问题的时候没有带上尊称，这使得疑问更像是审问，但是西木野真姬却没太在意：“那是替谁献上的花？”  
仿佛想到了什么，西木野真姬扯着唇角笑了笑，才回答道：“一个黑发烦人的贵族。”  
她回头看了眼位于视线尽头的广场，那里的鲜花依旧盛开着，仿佛从来不会衰败，将时光永久停驻在那些人的名字上。

出城从来都比入城要顺利，西木野真姬没有再回头，她也不打算回头，诺蒂提斯再也没有什么值得她停留，从离开东亚特斯最北方的城镇开始，年轻恶魔的表情又重新恢复了冷漠，那些曾经存在过的笑意消失得干净，她需要还给自己臣民的是王的姿态。  
是西木野，也是真姬，但是却不能是游者和佣兵，那段过往只能封尘于记忆底端，在短暂的休憩期间拿出来翻看，记得自己曾经柔软过。  
但是总有人不识趣地将那些美好重新展示出来，“真姬，追上你还真是好难啊。”她听见了那个温柔熟悉的声音，它是那样清晰地传入了脑海深处，随即才是耳朵接收到的兵刃交击的声音。  
“黑暗精灵，我似乎见过你。”蓝发剑士的声音在一瞬间冷了下来，西木野真姬扭过身去的时候就看见她双手握剑抵着黑暗精灵的短刃，这么说道。  
“住手。”红发恶魔的身体快过了思索和话语，漆黑之刀穿过交错的兵刃，将两把武器同时架开，她歪过头去喝止擅自行动的黑暗精灵，“退下！”  
“哼。”王的命令被执行，黑暗精灵收回短刃，化为黑雾朝着稍远一点的地方飘去停下来，留下两个人。

西木野真姬看着园田海未，她能够看出对方十分疲惫，否则以她的实力，怎么会被自己轻易架开武器？她竟然在这么危险的状态下赶了过来……红发少女的批评话语哽在喉咙里，一句也说不出。  
最终还是园田海未开了口，她笑了笑：“信我看见了，你想说的话……我收到了。”  
恶魔背在身后的左手猝然用力握紧，指甲都仿佛要陷进肉中，如此往复了三次之后松开，露出了毫无感情的笑意作为掩饰：“没什么，只是一些胡言乱语。”  
“是的，我知道。”顿了一顿，园田海未盯着她的紫色眼眸继续道，“很辛苦吧，真——”  
名字被滞留在唇齿之间，身体感觉到另外一个人的温暖和力道。恶魔大跨步迈过了那段距离，投身进蓝发剑士的怀中，用力拥紧了她，仿佛要将对方刻入骨血之中。  
蓝发剑士看了眼远处化形而出紧盯着这里的黑暗精灵，最终还是抱紧了西木野真姬，感受恶魔难得一见的脆弱，直到她恢复了冷静，离开怀抱，站得远一些，再远一些。  
她松开了园田海未，却选择握紧了手中长刀，这一切，园田海未都看在眼中。而她做出的举动如出一辙，这不是防备对方，却是在抛弃感情后仅剩的回答。  
两个人都没有说话，蓝发剑士能够听见风声掠过又回归，回归又掠过，就这样反复着，好像时间不再走动，可是这明明只能是梦。  
最终她轻声道：“我想，这的确是我们的答案。”

漆黑长剑被恶魔掌握着，剑气在两个人中间犁出深深的沟壑，明明是刻画在地上的痕迹，却仿佛在空气中也竖起了无形的高墙。西木野真姬也笑了起来，没有高傲也没有清冷，却像个十分开心的小孩子：“能够认识你们，真的太好了。”  
她顿了顿继续道：“能够认识你，真的太好了，我的朋友。”  
园田海未点了点头，她看了眼身后，更远的远方有着城市，有着更多更多等待她的人，有着她所必须知道的故事，她终于找寻到了一丁点方向，她必须牢牢把握。  
最终她朝着西木野真姬绽开明亮的笑容，那不符合以往的园田海未，但是西木野却觉得很真实，带着令她心脏都被灼烧的痛感。  
蓝发剑士笔直地抬起右臂，朝着西木野伸出手来，隔着那道深深的沟壑。  
红发少女有一瞬间想伸出手去，但是她飞快阻止了自己的行为。  
还好园田海未并没有停留多久动摇她的意志。她缓慢握紧手，仿佛拢着逐渐微弱的日光，然后收回轻轻捶了一下胸口。  
她说：“祝安好，再见，我的朋友。”

真姬再不迟疑转过身去，她不能回头，也不敢回头，她只能跟随自己的选择，走向和那人相反的方向。  
直到走到再也感受不到那人存在的地方，她才最终停止了前进，黑暗精灵依旧无声无息跟随着她，几次投过来犹豫的目光。  
西木野真姬摇了摇头，她没有说话，也不想说话，她只知道和那人越来越远。  
而身为小佣兵的真姬也被自己亲手埋葬。  
我的世界里有很多礼节性的谎言，唯有这句我依旧期待是真的。  
再见，西木野真姬喜欢的园田海未。


	49. 时间印记

时间从来不会留住谁，只会留下遗憾和悔恨。

————《赛恩斯笔记》

让我们现在把时钟逆转，忘记分别的苦楚和无奈，忘记那些深奥难懂的引路之言或者是重新作出选择的身份变幻。  
然后我们把视线投向更加遥远的那片大陆，投向精灵们生活的故乡，停止在应预言来到陌生族群之中的金发精灵那里。

精灵的王城和绚濑绘里想象的并不一样。她曾经以为会像自己以前所住的地方一样，有着巨木编造的宫殿，藤蔓构筑的房屋，四季开满鲜花，硕果累累几乎要压破房梁。但是当她从魔法阵的传输中睁开眼睛，看见那座被所有精灵视为圣地的王城时，她的惊讶溢于言表。  
以山为脊背，以白石建造城墙，整座王城随着太阳的升起而变得熠熠生辉，脚下道路的砖石有能工巧匠印刻的纹路，线条流畅古朴，街道的两旁时常能看见精灵雕塑，形体优美动作流畅，处处透露出精灵们所喜爱的美学色彩。  
“这哪里是王城……这是艺术品。”绚濑绘里听见东条希在身边喃喃道，“美丽……真的，太美丽了。”  
“这是精灵数千年的传承，我们每一代长老会，都会对此进行保护修缮，即使没有王，精灵族也要尽力保证王城的荣光。”波克丽听见了东条希的低语，她带着自豪的笑容回答道。  
绚濑绘里看了看她又看了看黑泽黛雅，这两个人的表情是如此相似，自豪又骄傲，对于这座城市，对于精灵族充满归属感，即使不用过多言语介绍，她也能感觉到那种对于这里的深切爱意。  
就好像自己对于看守者森林一样。金发精灵心下一酸，她别过头去努力咽下那些苦涩，才冷着脸回过头来。  
黑泽黛雅却将她一眼看穿，黑发精灵比她自己所想得都更加温柔，在对待绚濑绘里上更是如此。她自从知道金发精灵的身份后，便带有几分怜惜，却不是低看的同情。为了避免被东条希发现，她直接将有些话语传达到她的心里：“绚濑绘里，家并不是只有一处，只要你愿意，任何有我们在的地方都可以成为你的家。”  
金发蓝眼的精灵笑了，和之前不同，这个笑容终于看起来轻松了一些。卸下了一些防备的绚濑绘里看上去更加符合自己的年龄，她背负的那些沉重担子让她自己都忘了，她还是未成年的精灵。  
她朝着黑泽黛雅传音，第一次认可并且温和地回应了对方的话语：“谢谢你，我的挚友也对我说过类似的话。”  
“精灵的承诺不会改变，我以智慧神的名义保证。”黑泽黛雅朝她眨了眨眼睛。

一路走来有许多精灵友好地朝着外来者打招呼，好奇的小精灵跑上前拽着波克丽和黑泽黛雅的衣角，朝他们询问异乡人的身份，还有些更大胆的小家伙会朝着绚濑绘里和东条希打招呼。  
东条希总是很友善地弯下腰来摸摸那些精灵孩童们的头，从手心里变出几个糖果来，仿佛她不是魔法师，而是个魔术师。相较之下绚濑绘里看起来就要手足无措得多，以她的反应能力居然没在有个小孩子顺便拥抱她的时候回手抱抱对方，这简直罕有。  
紫发的魔法师歪过头去关注自己的朋友，绚濑绘里天蓝色的眼眸里没有之前的阴霾，显得柔软了许多，像是这里天空的颜色，她微笑着看着街道，看着每一位精灵，带着几分怀念的笑意。  
东条希知道，那位年轻的伙伴又想起了自己的故乡，第一个可以被称为家的地方，在那里的她或许也这样天真活泼，无忧无虑。  
而自己呢，什么对于自己来说，是“家”的含义，是高耸入云的塔楼，堆满书籍的房间，还是被铁锁凌空的深渊之城？她想起矢泽妮可鲜红色的眼眸，想起黑发少女总是找自己斗嘴吵架，却在自己受伤之后担忧的面容，想起最后那样的决裂。最终，紫发的魔法师也笑了笑。  
她想明白了，那根本算不上什么决裂，不过是一场小小的吵架，只是因为离别而将时间拖得长了一点。  
东条希打算找时间给矢泽妮可写封信，让她明白，自己依旧挂念着她。

精灵王的宫殿坐落在王城的最高处，山的顶端，大长老早已经在门口等待多时，她独自一人，身边没有其他长老的跟从，这让几位年轻的精灵都有些意外。  
黑泽黛雅看了眼好友，在波克丽的眼中看见了几丝担忧，这让她更加不安了起来。比起身后气定神闲的魔法师，还有陌生的预言中的来客，她反而成为了在场最沉不住气的那个。  
大长老看着绚濑绘里，对方也看着她，一时间气氛沉默了下来，半晌之后大长老首先移开了视线，她转过身去推了一把古朴的大门，沉重的大门在机括的响动中缓慢开启，她伸手做了个请的姿势：“进来吧。”  
东条希和绚濑绘里都没有动，前者是因为后者没有动，身为外来者的她更没有资格先一步行动。金发精灵的没有行动自然被其他几人看在眼里，波克丽和好友对视了一眼后，又小心翼翼看了眼母亲，得到了对方微不可察的点头应许。  
“精灵王宫殿有着这里最大的藏书馆。”前半句话很明显是对寻求资料的东条希所说，后半句才是对着已经动摇的金发精灵，“如我之前所说，绘里，我们都要面对很多分歧，你们先暂留在这里，我们都需要时间好好思考。”  
金发精灵点了点头，这才迈入了精灵王的庭院，刚刚踏入庭院她便能感觉到狩风的回应，它隔着包裹的弓匣链接着持有者绚濑绘里，绚濑绘里眼前的世界陡然黑暗，随即再次明亮起来。  
她陷入了逆转的时间长河之中，那或许是狩风前任主人的记忆，在精灵王庭院的记忆，她看着周围的一草一木，发觉和大长老所说的一样，他们的确尽力维护，以至于能够将时间完全重合，不留一分一毫空隙。  
她的背后传来小孩子奔跑的声音，听起来有几分熟悉，那个小精灵正在欢脱地喊着：“姐姐！姐姐！”  
她转过身去看见一个漂亮的小姑娘，令她吃惊的是对方的容貌，竟然和自己有着五六分的相像。小孩子看不见她，自然也没有停顿，穿过她的身体，朝着前方的人扑了过去，甜甜地笑着：“姐姐，抱抱！”  
像是一幅逐渐展开的画卷，被称为姐姐的人也出现在不远处的地方，绚濑绘里倒抽了一口凉气，摸了摸自己的脸——她差点以为对面站着的人就是自己！那张脸怎么可能一模一样！明明这样的服装，只可能是最古老的那位王！  
绚濑绘里突然想起了故乡那座容颜模糊不清的精灵王雕塑，作为原本继承王位的王者，却将王位抛下，选择听从智慧神的神谕，听从创世神的命令，带领愿意随她离去的族人前往封闭在界面的提亚马斯封印，以生命的静止作为代价，守护这个世界的安宁。是的，原本是这样的故事。  
那么背后还有什么隐情呢？会让精灵王不愿意留下自己的容貌来。  
绚濑绘里看着，那位精灵王抱住了呼喊着“姐姐”的小姑娘，她亲昵地抚摸着她的头发，然后捏捏了对方还带着婴儿肥的脸颊，却在妹妹的询问中收敛了所有笑意，用力点了点头。  
“姐姐真的要离开吗？”小姑娘含着泪这么问道，绚濑绘里不由自主前进了好几步，她尊敬地注视着初代的王。  
“是的。”金发的精灵王再次点了点头，神情坚定平静，她将腰间那把美丽的弓解下，示意妹妹握住她。  
是狩风……那独特的造型令绚濑绘里轻而易举地确定了武器的名字，她有些紧张，甚至连喘气都刻意放轻了。  
她很清楚自己正在历史的长河中看见什么，她看见了一切的转折点——灾难，痛苦，分裂，全都从这里开始。

那对话还在继续，绚濑绘里看着小姑娘从苦苦哀求到大声叫喊到最后无声抓着姐姐的衣角啜泣，她看着年轻的初代精灵王从耐心的解释到隐忍的悲切褪成无言的坚决，她看她蹲下来，用力拥紧小姑娘，在妹妹看不见的地方，一滴滴落下了泪水。  
绚濑绘里朝前走了好几步，却只能无奈地停下来，用力握紧拳头发泄内心的情绪。她知道，她无力阻止这场分别。  
“和狩风一起守护好族人们，好好地活下去，好吗？”金发的精灵王松开了妹妹，她还挂着泪痕，却努力露出明媚的笑容，纤长的手指轻轻抚摸着狩风，她将手上的戒指摘了下来，轻轻按在狩风的凹槽里。  
那枚戒指上的印章与狩风如此贴合，仿佛本身就是一个整体。绚濑绘里这才明白，为什么魔晶石的镶嵌凹槽如此特别，因为那本身就不仅仅是为释放魔力而打造的！就是那枚戒指，那枚自己不惜深入已经毁灭的故乡寻找的戒指！被人盗走的珍宝！  
狩风发出低微的鸣响，仿佛在悲切地诉说着什么，面前的场景开始犹如被投了石头的湖面一样漾起一圈圈的波纹，画面在模糊，在消失，在逐渐放她回到现实。  
“等等，别！”手中的狩风在颤抖，绚濑绘里低下头的时候惊恐地发现原本银亮的纹路改变着颜色，变得如同血一般的色泽，初代精灵王已经消失，而小女孩正在朝着前方走去，她的身影发生着肉眼可见的变化——她在一点点长大。  
绚濑绘里毫不犹豫地奔跑起来，她的血脉她的身份她的疑惑都在告诉她同一件事，必须追上去，必须看见那个结局！

她终于追上了那个已经不再年轻的小姑娘，她变得成熟而美丽，举手投足间都带着精灵的优雅和骄傲，狩风依旧背在她的后背，一袭猎装丝毫没有减少她的半分尊贵，她在一颗大树前停下，轻轻抚摸着树干。  
绚濑绘里有些吃惊地抽了一口气，那是多么大的一棵树啊！几乎能够遮盖整个视线里的苍穹，犹如千百棵树木的化身，它自己就是一片庞大的树林！更令人惊讶的是那棵树的构造，那并不是常见的木质，那树木带着银的色泽，而树叶却是鎏金般的闪亮！  
“银树金叶……？”绚濑绘里有些难以置信地用力揉了揉眼睛，她几乎不能相信自己引以为傲的视力，喃喃道，“怎么会…怎么会有……”  
精灵王转过身来，她看着绚濑绘里的方向眼光锐利如箭，将她吓了一跳，但是她很快反应过来，对方的视线不是看向她的，那么，到底在看着当时的什么人，能够用如此警觉的视线呢？  
精灵王的视线有一瞬间的恍惚，她很快反应了过来，毫不犹豫地勾住弓弦，拉开了整支弓，她的后背贴在银色的树干上，朝着前方说了什么，绚濑绘里用尽一切努力也没能听清。  
仿佛是狩风刻意涂画的慢动作，绚濑绘里看见浅金色长发女人有一瞬间惊讶和犹豫，拉紧弓弦的手略微松开了一点，她挺直了身体，离开了银色的树，然后在下一秒被不知名的武器贯穿。  
绚濑绘里感觉自己的心脏仿佛也被同时贯穿了，她嘶喊出声，大步冲了过去想要抓住摇摇晃晃朝后倒的女人，但是触摸到的皆是虚影，她只能眼睁睁看着女人靠着树滑落至地上，画出一道刺目的血痕：“不！！”  
“不！！！！”绚濑绘里站在逐渐失去声息的女人身边，看向自己刚才所站的方位，但是什么也没有，狩风没有刻画下凶手的模样。  
她看着狩风落在一边的血泊里，被一只修长的手捡起，那只罪恶之手上戴着的戒指宛若枯木，刺痛了她的眼睛，而她只能站在原地，站在时间长河的另一端看着这一切。

“姐…姐。”耳边响起微弱的声音，绚濑绘里回过身去，看着一息尚存的精灵王，看她抬起头似乎寻找着什么人，最终定格在自己的方向，露出甜甜的笑容。  
她看见我了？绚濑绘里浑身僵硬站在原地，一动不敢动。  
“姐…姐……”那只手准确抓向她的方向，虽然穿过了她的幻影，浅金色长发的女人轻微摇了摇头，“啊，幻影吗？”  
她看见我了！！！绚濑绘里身体猛然一震，连她都不了解为什么，但是却在一瞬间落下泪来。  
“我回来了。”明明知道她听不见，绚濑绘里却这么说道，每一个字说出口的时候都和着苦涩的眼泪，金发精灵觉得自己的心仿佛都要随着这句话碎裂成无数片，消失在大地上了。  
“啊…欢迎回来……”精灵王似乎看见了她的口型，似乎读懂了这一切，她朝着她的地方再次努力伸出手，用手指轻微勾勒着她的轮廓，“姐姐…我……”  
“有努力呢。”浅金色长发的女人再也无法支撑自己，她歪倒在树下，带着恬静的笑意闭上了眼睛。

绚濑绘里捂住自己的嘴，阻止自己痛哭出声，她的眼泪无法停止，眼前一片模糊，她失力般地将手按在了树干上，支撑住自己的身体不会跪倒下去。  
按在树干上？绚濑绘里突然反应了过来，那是在时间长河里唯一不是虚幻的东西。

面前的场景在一瞬间破碎，她终于能听见伙伴的呼唤声，东条希的声音里有着从未有过的焦急和严肃：“绘里！清醒点！”  
在她眼中，金发的伙伴似乎有些疑惑地回过头看了她一眼，也完全没注意到自己正在被黑泽黛雅和波克丽阻挡着不让冲过去，她甚至没注意到自己在哪里。  
发生了什么？东条希不知道，她只知道，原本好好走在庭院里的绚濑绘里突然朝着一个地方奔跑而去，她们在身后追了好远，一直追到了精灵族的圣地，金发精灵毫不犹豫拨开守卫继续朝着里面走，如果不是大长老还在，那些毫不客气的精灵可能已经将她射杀了。  
她看着绚濑绘里似乎对着空气说什么，又是握紧手，又是突然开始低声哭泣，她的手扶在那棵巨大的枯树上，站不稳的样子看上去分外虚弱，东条希朝她走过去，却被拦下，大长老朝着波克丽和黑泽黛雅吩咐之后就急匆匆离去，留下焦急的两精一人。  
“希……希？”晴空色的眼眸终于恢复了焦距，绚濑绘里回过神来，看向熟悉的好友。  
“绘——”名字还未喊全，东条希的话语就连同企图往前冲的动作一起停顿了，她睁大了眼睛，难以置信地看着好友身后。  
不仅仅是她，黑泽黛雅和波克丽也露出惊讶万分的表情，她们两个人甚至都忘了继续按住挣扎个不停的紫发魔法师。  
绚濑绘里转过头去，看向她依旧依靠的大树。

是的，是那颗树，但是已经死去。  
从逆转的时间长河里回归的绚濑绘里一眼就认出了那棵犹如森林般的巨木。只是在现实的世界里，它与银树金叶的样子差得很远，它是枯萎的，铁一般的色泽，毫无生机立在这片土地上。  
“姐…姐。”耳边响起的声音是幻听，绚濑绘里明明白白地知道，她低低嗯了一声作为回应。  
她听见森林里有风穿过时树叶婆娑作响的声音，她听见森林里每一棵树木的欢笑声，这些与她手掌贴合的巨木如此清晰地传来，整个精灵森林都仿佛和她融为一个整体，因为她的情绪而产生情绪。  
面前的巨木因此而改变，它开始复苏。银色重新一点点沿着大地和树根，沿着树上环绕的纹路，包裹上每一条经络，直至树的躯干被重新染成纯银；沿着枝干朝着那些卷曲发黑的树叶而去，直至它们重新舒展开叶片，褪去荒芜的色泽，变幻为绚烂的纯金。  
这一切发生得太快，可能有十分钟，或者二十分钟，树的时间犹如退回，从衰老枯干的现今，回到了最蓬勃充满生机的过去，那个仅仅在史书上存在的，美丽而耀眼的精灵传记中。

所有人都沉迷在这样的奇观里，她们不由自主放轻了呼吸，生怕惊扰了什么，东条希呆呆看着这样的一幕，她的脑中闪过了同样的场景，模糊不清，似乎来自记忆深处。随即是几乎要敲碎整个头颅的痛感，她不想让任何人发现异常，便咬牙强行忍着。  
“世界树……复生了？”背后传来大长老喃喃自语的声音，波克丽和黑泽黛雅转过身去，惊讶地发现长老会的所有人都在她们身后，那些不再年轻的精灵们此时大张着嘴，显得格外滑稽。  
绚濑绘里没有发现身后的这些动静，她只是看着金叶之树和时间长河里的模样完全重合，确定它的生命力已经完全复生后，才终于动了动，金发的精灵轻轻抚摸着树干，缓缓开口：“你真的……很努力了呢。”  
她感到了，小姑娘所回应她的满足笑意，浅金色长发的精灵王和精灵族一样，一直存在着，在世界树那浩大犹如河流的生命力里，在那汇集了所有精灵过去，现在，和未来的枝叶里。


	50. 扯入尘埃

在世界上诸多武者和魔法师分类中，有一种极为罕有，被称为德鲁伊。他们可以通过变换各种野兽的形态来改变自身的能力，但是经常有人变不回来，失去了理智，真的变成野兽。所以说，我们在森林里猎取的野兽，真的是野兽吗？

————《森林之子》

“别人都是命运的宠儿，我怎么就是命运的抛弃者呢！”矢泽妮可端坐在水潭中的青石上，全神贯注伸着手打算去捞一条鱼当做晚餐，高坂穗乃果的声音却在同时响起。鱼儿摆了摆尾巴，拍了她一脸水后潜入了深涧，矢泽妮可用力将额角暴跳的青筋按下去，站起身来看穗乃果。  
高坂穗乃果的确很惨，森林还是那个森林，水源还是那个水源，矢泽妮可还是那个红衣的矢泽妮可，而高坂穗乃果那套长袖长裤随着报废度的增加，从短袖变到无袖，现在变成个小背心，裹着细腰长腿还有黑发精灵最讨厌的那个胸一起在风里瑟瑟发抖。  
“今天为什么打架了？”凭借着精灵的眼力，矢泽妮可很容易看出来高坂穗乃果的伤势，她的腿有一些受伤，身上大多数都是擦伤和青肿，看起来就好像被石头做了个全身按摩一样，但是橙发佣兵还是十分有精神地笑着，看来是没碰见让她畏惧的肉食魔兽。  
“猪口夺食。”高坂穗乃果一活动就开始龇牙咧嘴，但是那双天蓝色的眼眸还是没有沾染半分疲惫和阴霾，她只是随口抱怨道，“自从被你要求不能使用武器之后，大概它负责当岩野猪，我负责滚。”  
矢泽妮可两手空空地跳下岩石，她用嘲弄的语气说道：“写书的那些人大概会很感谢你提供的新名字。”  
高坂穗乃果并没有在意黑暗精灵的口气。随着迷路时间的延长，啊不，随着时间的延长，她逐渐了解了矢泽妮可，一个别扭却十分会照顾人的小前辈，身上藏着一些橙发佣兵感兴趣但绝对不会去刨根问底的秘密。  
于是橙发佣兵挠了挠脸颊，笑道：“今天又有什么好吃的？”然后被矢泽妮可狠狠剜了一眼。

黑发精灵从空间戒指里取出昨天晚上烤好的肉，递给穗乃果一块，自己有些懊恼地咬了一口，盘膝在地上坐下。她之前果然还是想得太简单了，一路跟随挟持高坂穗乃果他们小队的佣兵时也好，还是更早之前作为内院学生进入这片森林也好，地图她从来没有拿过，自认为有精灵对森林的敏感度在，也是因为身边一直都有人可以追踪，她大意了。  
当高坂穗乃果的背包和戒指都被收走后（她当时只来得及帮穗乃果抢回来武器），当自己受伤变得精神力不再敏感后，在被巨龙随便扔在不知道属于几级区域的陌生森林后，她和高坂穗乃果只能根据每天从茂密叶片中看见的那些星空或者阳光来判断方向，其余的时间就和无头苍蝇一样乱走，即使做了记号有时候也会走上好久的路才发现，又走回到原地。  
橙发佣兵看着矢泽妮可愤怒咬着烤肉的模样，觉得从内心一阵阵往上泛凉意。她缩了缩脖子，小心翼翼地开口：“其实，你的训练很有效果，至少，我感觉到我似乎又要突破了。”  
“嗯。”矢泽妮可没太在意她说什么，闷哼了一声后又咬下一大块肉，随即一愣被呛得咳个不停，勉强拍着胸口咽下去后，瞪着高坂穗乃果，“你说什么？”  
“突……突破了。”高坂穗乃果吓得跳起来，结结巴巴回答道。  
“恭喜你，应该能拿到那个什么阿瓦隆神殿骑士团的入门劵了。”矢泽妮可歪头想了想，用力拍了一把小佣兵的肩膀朝她贺喜道，“啊，五十年之内的第一天才，你绝对没得跑了！”  
“哎？”高坂穗乃果被惊喜冲软了腿，当然也可能是黑暗精灵拍得太用力，她一屁股坐回了原地，半天反应不过来，等到反应过来的时候第一瞬间是冲过去把小小个子的矢泽妮可抱起来转了好几圈，“太好了！！！”  
“放我下来！油腻的爪子不要摸我衣服！！”矢泽妮可凶巴巴地冲着大胆的佣兵吼道，但是唇畔的笑意却怎么也藏不住，挣扎更是软绵绵的。  
所以说，真的是十分温柔的人啊，高坂穗乃果一边这么想着，一边笑得开怀。

在森林里的夜晚很危险，在水边更是如此，经过各种经验教训，矢泽妮可和高坂穗乃果已经学会绝对不会在夜晚的水潭边安营扎寨，更不会随意点燃起篝火——篝火能够驱赶小的野兽，但只会引来更大的，这一条血泪经验曾经在两个人身上应验过，高坂穗乃果至今胸前还有着长而狰狞的一道伤疤。  
有只魔兽差点把她的心脏给掏出来，如果不是矢泽妮可拼死相救的话。  
矢泽妮可在当时认出了那只魔兽，那是只玄金虎，比起一般的老虎来说它的体型要更加瘦小，接近于近亲风豹，但是它的实力却不是一般的虎类可以比拟，几乎和风豹相当的速度，更加锐利的爪子，身为夜行老虎的它更加阴险狡诈，善于隐藏自己。  
但是一般的佣兵们并不怕遇见玄金虎，或者说一般是遇不见的。很少在白天活动，有固定生活区域，对于只长了两条腿的生物不感兴趣（可能是觉得腿太少了不好吃），这些特性已经足以决定这种高级魔兽几乎不会和人类打交道。  
但是这只玄金虎却不同，它一路跟踪着两个人，如果矢泽妮可的路线没错误的话，她们早已经离开了它的领域，但是它依旧固执地跟踪着，毫不畏惧沾染着龙族气味的两个人类。  
早在之前矢泽妮可见过它的一只同类，比它体型略大一些的一只雄虎，在音乃木坂位于森林中的休息站。当着她和小队其他成员的面，那只雄虎扑进了休息站，咬断了正在睡觉同伴的脖子，带走了他的尸体，激怒了整支内院小队。  
小队的其他人都追了过去，矢泽妮可担心有失，便留下了几个人后也跟了过去，失去同伴的愤怒令那些尚稚嫩的内院成员们选择了最莽撞的方式——在森林里和高级魔兽正面对抗。在付出同伴的生命后，矢泽妮可终于将那只野兽杀死，但是当她回到休息站的时候迎接她的却是血泊。  
在她离去之后，原本要保护的内院学生却遭受了一场屠杀，尸体还不见踪影，矢泽妮可压下愤怒找遍所有角落，最终找到了对方佣兵团的半个徽章。  
那一刻她发誓要阻止更多惨剧发生，却再次晚了一步，没能救出御坂音的小队，害得高坂穗乃果陪同自己坠落谷底。

橙发佣兵和她都是把自己绑在树上睡觉的，树藤将两个人牢牢禁锢在树枝上，防止不小心掉下去。掉在地上还好，要是掉在什么银环蛇，霸王蝎，美加鳄的头上，那今天就是最后一个夜晚，再也不用看明天升起的太阳了。  
矢泽妮可有些睡不着，但是高坂穗乃果倒是大模大样睡得很香，这个时候她就十分羡慕起橙发少女大条的神经，她抬起手来看那隐隐流动的魔力纹路，居然有些思念起东条希来，即使那个魔法师在她口中的形容词总是“狡猾”又“可恶”。  
她想知道对方在什么地方，想知道对方正在做些什么。在她离开东条希，独自旅行的这么些年都没有过如此强烈的想法，那个时候的她总是坚信着，无论怎么样紫发的魔法师都会来找自己，都会找到自己。  
而现在不同，她们决裂了，因为两个人不同的观点和信念。但她并不后悔这场开诚布公后的分离，因为东条希从来不属于她，以后也不会。  
她知道，紫发魔法师的眼中已经不仅仅只有那座充满书籍的高塔，她变得更加成熟，她的世界浩大而美丽，她的面前站着她也想守护的那人，那位恶魔的头发如同燃烧的火焰，吸引着她所有的视线，即使被灼烧成灰，也是开心的。

从发呆中回过神来的时候，橙发佣兵已经从自己所在的树枝上爬了过来，捂住了她的嘴。矢泽妮可愣了一下，却庆幸自己没有挣扎把那个胆大的少女从树杈上踢下去，她已经能够听见森林里有动静，距离不会超过五六十米，是野兽吗？  
水潭那边有着大型野兽喝水的声音，出现魔兽并不足以为奇，但是高坂穗乃果却这么紧张，她和矢泽妮可紧紧贴在一起，在矢泽妮可的手心中一笔一划写着什么，矢泽妮可等到她写完后在内心里连起来默读了一遍：“有人。”  
她警惕起来，紧紧抿着唇轻手轻脚放松了绑在身上的树藤，拉着高坂穗乃果朝着更加隐蔽的地方躲去。她庆幸这棵树足够大，至少两个人还是有地方能够藏身。  
在森林里最大的危险不是野兽，而是人类，她和高坂穗乃果已经用自身教训深刻证明了这点。  
果然很快有人陆续到来，他们的脚步都放得格外轻，至少有十个人，借着几缕月光矢泽妮可能够看清，那是某个佣兵团的佣兵，他们都蒙着脸，有人手持着网，有人持着其他武器。  
是趁着午夜围猎的佣兵啊，胆子真大。矢泽妮可放松了一点，但是她还是微微拉住高坂，阻止她可能莽撞下去打招呼的行动，至少待到天明，她这么在对方手心里写道，很快得到了高坂穗乃果乖巧的回答。  
或许是上天想要和两位少女开个小小玩笑，或许是无风的森林夜晚太过于令人内心躁动，在细微的月光下，矢泽妮可看见为首的人拉下了面罩为了方便和他身边的其他佣兵做出口型的交流，当看见那个人的脸时，矢泽妮可的血液都几乎要凝固了。  
那是雪风佣兵团的副团长卡洛！将高坂穗乃果推入深谷的罪魁祸首！将御坂音他们全部杀死的残忍匪徒！

高坂穗乃果用力捏着矢泽妮可的手，捏得对方骨头都发出细微的咔咔声，愤怒已经使她顾不上考虑对方有多疼，她的脑海里被一幕幕不忍回忆的画面占据：替御坂音挡下攻击被刺中腹部的爱德华，读出魔法咒语释放其他人却随后惨遭割喉的魔法师，还有御坂音——总是谈起武器就会眼睛闪闪发亮的少女被人用长枪钉在了树上，那双美丽的眼眸一点点失去了所有光芒，她似乎想喊高坂穗乃果快跑，却最终没能吐露出最后那句遗言。  
他们还那么年轻……那么年轻！应该有着那么光明的未来！  
她的身体叫嚣着，让她想奋不顾身扑下去，没有武器就用拳脚，没有拳脚就用牙齿，死也要扯掉他一块肉，但是她的心却一遍遍警告着她不能做出这样危险的行为，她可以死，但是决不能连累矢泽妮可，绝对不能。  
黑暗精灵比橙发少女要冷静，她上用力抱着那位少女，把比自己大一圈的少女强硬往自己怀里塞，她想要阻止高坂穗乃果继续看那里，这是她乱成一片脑子里唯一的想法，她几乎是付诸大力才把高坂穗乃果转过来塞进怀里，对方身体僵硬得跟一块木头一样。  
所幸那群人最终还是没有发现树上的异常，对于他们来说那可能只是树影婆娑，但是却因为猎物就在前方而忘记了，明明这是个无风的夜晚。  
矢泽妮可注视着他们捕捉到一只巨大的绒羊，那珍贵的毛皮一向是贵妇人的最爱。那群人小声地击掌欢呼，然后扛起那只巨大的野兽，朝着自己营地的方向撤离，她感受到怀中的穗乃果终于放松下来，在确认了几次对方冷静后才终于放松了怀抱。  
夜晚还没有结束，随便下到地面还是很危险的事情，从那些人携带的装备来看，他们的营地应该不会在太远的地方，矢泽妮可心下几经盘算，已经有了初步的主意。  
橙发的少女离开她的怀抱，一拳一拳发泄般捶打在树上，那张总是带着笑的脸被愤怒激得有些微微扭曲。矢泽妮可没有说话也没有劝阻，她深知让高坂发泄的重要性，她一向是个十分重情义的人，无论是从最近的事情还是从东条希和西木野真姬那里传来的消息都能深切感知到这点。  
直到过了一段时间，矢泽妮可才将手挡在了橙发少女的拳头前面，对方果然停下了动作，害怕伤害到她。黑暗精灵心下微微一软，但是还是硬着心肠板起脸来：“高坂，你有完没完。”  
橙发少女低垂着头不敢看她，像只犯错后可怜巴巴的小狗，矢泽妮可努力令自己继续装得冷硬一点，才说道：“这有什么帮助吗？你用捶树木的方式练拳？”  
为了避免发出太大声音，高坂穗乃果的声音也是压得极低，听起来就好像是从牙缝中挤出来的，也可能本身就是，她回答道：“我不想，不想放过这些人！”  
矢泽妮可等着就是这么一句话，她拉了拉少女的拳头，示意她看着自己，然后才继续道：“听着，我也很难受，我也很想报仇，他们杀掉的人里，有我的同伴，有我的队员。”  
“但是这样是无法解决任何事情的，你是个聪明人，聪明人就不该做这种无用功，高坂。”  
或许是矢泽妮可终于说动了橙发少女，令她终于将那些怒火掩藏在心底，她直视着矢泽妮可，坚决又干脆地问道：“要怎么样做？要我们回到音乃木坂告诉能够处理这些事情的人吗？”  
黑暗精灵仿佛听见了什么好笑的事情，她有些惊讶打量了高坂穗乃果一圈，然后嗤笑出声：“别开玩笑了，你能掌握多少证据？更何况说，你以为现在距离你那个什么骑士团的测试日子还有几天？“  
“听着，高坂，我给你两条路，一条路我们想办法跟着他们走出去，然后你去你的骑士团，剩下的交给我来。”  
“第二条路呢。”高坂穗乃果几乎没有任何犹豫打断了矢泽妮可的话，黑暗精灵看着她，确定她的决意并不是一时的意气用事后才竖起了第二根手指。  
“第二条路是，以牙还牙。”矢泽妮可看着高坂穗乃果的眼睛，看着少女几乎没有任何犹豫地点了点头，看着那双干净而毫无杂质的蓝色眼眸里被黑暗丝丝缕缕侵染。  
黑暗精灵笑得更加开心，她拍了拍橙发佣兵的肩膀，冲她道：“欢迎来到森林，这里只有丛林法则弱肉强食。”  
“不要客气，毕竟我们只是正当反击。”  
她想，她终于明白在她拆开西木野真姬送来要求她照看高坂信件时，看见最后那行明显不是对方笔迹的字，那种属于一位成熟贵族的美丽花体字写的是什么。那句话是这样写的：  
将她拉进尘埃里来吧，黑暗精灵。  
她还记得最后那人留下了优雅的签名——园田曜。


	51. 海城沦陷

尊严是自己给的，要不然为什么叫做自尊。

————《十万条奇怪言论》

“烧死他！烧死背叛者！烧死背叛者！”滚烫的水浇在身上，血肉模糊的人在剧痛下醒来，艾克里晃了晃脑袋，双目无神盯着那群疯狂的亲族半晌，才将目光转向一边的好友，恶魔巴隆巴特身上。  
对方也看着他，那双曾经展现着雄性的美丽健壮的圆角早已经被切割掉，血淋淋的断裂口彰显着刑罚的残酷，原本拥有强韧生命力的种族已经被折磨得犹如枯骨一般。身为恶魔的他，受到的刑罚显然是自己的百倍不止。  
巴隆巴特从嘴里喷出一口血沫来，他的嗓子被整个都烧坏了，发出的声音和破风箱没什么区别，艾克里只能勉强从他的口型里看出来他在说什么，在看懂的时候忍不住红了眼圈。他挣扎了一下，朝着好友吼道：“见鬼的！你他妈不会自己去跟喜欢的姑娘说，这种事情你让老子给你干？你是来看我孤苦伶仃一个人笑话的？”  
恶魔在好友的怒吼里闭了闭眼睛，就着满脸血污笑了笑。他被一群兽人从木桩子上解了下来，那群人把他像个破布麻袋一样扔来扔去，然后砸在了火堆的旁边，像是逗弄条干旱时候窜上陆地的蚯蚓，他想要远离熊熊燃烧的火堆，但是很快被那群兽人踢得滚回来原处。

艾克里终于明白那群兽人要做什么，他疯狂地在木桩上扭动着，将捆绑自己的链子扯得铮铮作响，他破口大骂那些和他有着同样长相，涂抹着鲜艳纹身的兽人们：“艹！你们这群混账！把他放下来！我才是背叛者！我才是！你们别他妈随便动那家伙！随便杀战俘，你们还是人吗！！”  
没人理会他的怒吼，兽人们用架子将巴隆巴特悬起，置于火堆上方恰好的位置，他们的表情狂热，高举起双手呼喊着口号。  
巴隆巴特很快被浓烟呛得涕泪横流，他还有些意识，能够听见伙伴的声音，从怒吼，到呐喊，最后到苦苦哀求他都听得一清二楚，他听见艾克里在哀求那些人：“你们这群混蛋！求求你们将他放下来！艹！别这样把人折磨死！”  
高温浓烟熏烤着恶魔的身体，将血液烘干，将皮肤剥落，肌肉在高温中发出吱吱的响声细缩起来，将骨骼暴露，又很快烧得灰黑，恶魔在火堆上方抽搐，他的身躯在焦化中一点点拉长，就像是蜕皮的蛇，但是很快僵硬成了一块烧炭，只能冒出星点火星。

兽人们将巴隆巴特的尸体从架子上甩下来，扔在一边，在冷空气中烧成炭的地方立刻炸裂开来，露出下面还鲜红的丝缕血肉，凶猛的骑兽立刻围了上去等待着冷却后做个小小的加餐。  
艾克里几乎将胃里残存的胃液也都吐了个干净，面对好友惨死场景的他一点都没和那些兽人一样激发出来什么狂暴的血性，他只有厌恶和恐惧，即使听见有兽人小声嘲笑着他说懦夫也只是颤抖着想要逃避，逃避接下来可能降临到自己身上的一切。  
“你们疯了……你们是疯子！我们是俘虏啊！各国之间有着明确协议不得任意杀害战俘啊！”感觉到链条被解开，自己正在从悬空状态被释放，艾克里盯住人群中队长模样的一个兽人吼道，得到了对方轻蔑的嗤笑。  
高大的豹眼兽人示意手下松开艾克里，他提着那柄双手长刀缓步走了过来，不屑地盯着跪在地上的同族，用生硬的通用语问道：“各国？我倒要问问你。”锋利的长刀贴着脖颈挑起了艾克里的下巴意他看向自己。  
“你的身体里究竟流着哪个种族的血液？你是因为哪个国家侵略而产生的受害者？你脚下的这片土地，究竟属于过我们先族多久？而你，如今就像条下贱的狗一样，任意给侵略者卖命？你给我谈论什么各国条例，我是按照族规处理你！”  
艾克里怔怔地看着小队长义正言辞的表演，他为对方站在自己立场上无懈可击的杀人宣言感到可笑极了，是的，可笑，可笑得他整个人都前仰后合抖个不停，锋利的刀在他脖子上碰撞了数次，而他似乎已经笑到忘记了之前还差点尿裤子的恐惧。  
“哈哈哈，就因为这个？”在对方恼羞成怒直接挥刀斩下之前，他终于艰难地抬起手擦了擦混杂着鲜血的泪水，被逗乐地抽动着嘴角挤出来几个字，“哈哈哈，真是，真是大义凛然。”  
“往前追寻几百年，明明你们他妈的也是侵略者哈哈哈哈好个冠冕堂皇的说辞！你问问丹枫城还残存在土地上的那些废墟答不答应哈哈哈哈！你问问自家娶了人族的先祖怎么看待这件事情哈哈哈！”  
“巴哈姆特之怒后你们给过我们什么？我的叔叔，我的父亲都差点饿死！而你们呢，大多数人都过着水深火热生活，努力缩减开支的时候，却要把更多东西供给那些贵族老爷，装点好大喜功老皇帝的面子工程，甚至为此拒绝当时恶魔的援助要求！”  
“哈哈哈就算是侵略者又怎么样，是恶魔在侵占了恩诺后救了我的家族，在数十年期间修复了巴哈姆特之怒造成的那些损失，给了我们所有人新的出路和好生活，而你们，你们究竟算什么啊！”  
“都他妈这么多年了，谁没事干惦记着你们，有现在的好生活过得哪儿不好值得投奔你们啊哈哈哈哈，少给老子谈那些国家大义，我就知道现实必须过得好才行！你知道吗，必须让我们自己过得好才行！”

最后一句话几乎是用尽全力的嘶喊，艾克里看着那些兽人士兵，看着他们面面相觑产生了动摇，他挺直着腰背，等待着最后的宣判。  
看着面前带着嘲讽笑容的俘虏，小队长心知不妙大刀用力挥斩而下，在所有人都没反应过来的情况下，切断了头颅。  
艾克里的头颅滚落在地面上，沾染着灰烬和尘土，半睁着眼睛看着西方。  
那是海都恩诺的方向，是他最后的信仰。

当地面上还没有沾染鲜血的时候，当生命都还鲜活的时候，当海洋的波浪还能随着长风拍打着城墙的时候，在港口处还能看得见艾克里和巴隆巴特，这两个年轻人抱着手臂在和修补船只的工匠们询问着港口船只的维修情况。  
艾克里的脸上带着几丝惬意满足的微笑，他享受着阳光，顺便嘲笑着旁边因为距离海洋太近而白了脸的好友，工匠们皱着眉头汇报情况时候两个人就会认真起来，在笔记本上记下各种修复船只的注意事项。  
随后巴隆巴特先告别一步，他要回去写文书，重新张贴招聘水手的告示。酷爱冒险的兽人对于远洋的开拓总是十分有精神，如果有合适的职位和船只，他们从来不会畏惧那些灾难的预兆和宣言。  
艾克里沿着城墙坐下来，他偷偷从怀里掏出烟卷，将烟草点起来叼在嘴上，才趁着没人注意重新站起来继续注视着海浪拍打城墙的频率，一、二、三、四，很快他就得到了和前几天一样的答案，每分钟是三十七下，符合海上现在的风速。

每次守城比较无聊的情况下，他都干着这么无聊的事情，慢慢也练成了老水手的听风测速本事，一、二、三、四……艾克里突然站了起来，他皱眉感受了一下风速，露出有些疑惑的表情。  
一、二、三、四……海浪的频率又乱了，无论是声音还是节奏。艾克里坐着的位置正巧是海门附近，除非是经过检查携带着贵重物品的船只，否则都是从另外一边的港口卸货上岸通过马车进行运输的，这里附近的海底据说是一条深谷，水流一向十分稳定，具有天然的分支直通向恩诺内部。  
一、二、三、四……不对，这个频率已经是大风已至的波动频率了，明明依旧无风，怎么可能有这么剧烈的浪！兽人的脸上第一次流露出惊慌的神色，他当然不能随意敲响警钟，或者相信自己这种臆想，但是瞭望手突然吹起了哨子，用声音提醒他什么。  
艾克里匆忙抓起瞭望镜朝着对方挥旗所指的海平面尽头看去，那里出现了船只，并不仅仅是平常的一两艘！高扬的旗帜因为风向的问题看不清，但是凭借着桅杆的数量和船只的规格来看，根本不是货船！  
兽人思索了一圈确定没得到过任何军舰出行的调令——说起来恩诺的军舰其实只有几艘，他抓起哨子朝着瞭望手那边吹起哨语，刺耳的哨声才刚响了两声，脚下的整个城墙就是一颤！  
艾克里踉跄了一步，他所站的位置正是砌有海门之闸的所在地，也算得上是整处城墙最脆弱的连接处，话是这么说，但是这里的坚实程度据说在历史上也是能抵抗数次攻城之弩的袭击。  
整个城墙又是跟着一颤，艾克里正好半探出身去看海门，他差点被整个甩到大海里去，也恰好让他看见了门轴上的螺栓松动得抖了几抖，就在海门之下的海面巨大的状若眼睛的漩涡正在出现，这是从未有过的奇观！  
漩涡的吸力搅得海门隐隐作响，艾克里才想起来前几天巴隆巴特还抱怨最近十几年太过平静，连海门都不整修看起来格外丑，他之前可没想到没整修会带来这么大的麻烦！但是更重要的是，漩涡究竟怎么会突然出现！

海水被吸取的声音在耳朵里隆隆作响，艾克里抓着瞭望镜确认军舰的距离，城内的警报已经被拉响，他从来没有这么迫切希望这都是幻象，但不是，没有一件事是虚假。  
他听见漩涡里传来粗重的喘气声，有着什么巨大的生物在其中搅动咆哮，兽人惊恐地看着一团巨大的黑影在海面下朝上急速上升，越来越大，最终随着几乎要将天地掀翻的水浪，重重撞击在海门之上，只一击就让金属铸就的坚实门板弯折，让海浪全数涌进去，横冲直撞掠过街道！  
“诸神在上！”艾克里连粗话都忘了爆，他被刚才的撞击陷得整个人砸在了城墙上，腰和脑袋同时跟城砖发生了亲密接触，差点没晕过去，兽人跳起来的时候终于看见了那只巨大的野兽！  
它刚才高高凌空跃起攻击了海门，现下落入海中，激起层层巨浪。  
那是只传说中的只有一只独角的战神鲸！传说中甚至能够吞噬掉一座岛屿的可怕存在！虽然面前这只没有传说中那么庞大，但是那美丽的躯体上蓝色的魔纹，和锐利的尖角都在如此充满震撼力地表现着身份！  
但是仅仅如此，这只充满爆发力的野兽也不可能用一击就撞击开海城的大门！很快艾克里就从这只巨兽的身上得到了答案，那只巨兽的头颅以及尖角其实都被一层厚重的金属甲盔覆盖，这在撞击的时候很好保护了位于其后的野兽，将它完全打造成了一辆在海洋中横行霸道的“攻城车”！  
这是只有巫术能够驱使的可怕怪物！！！！是战神帝国巫师驱使来的怪物！

“进入一级战备状态！”一击暂时耗尽了巨兽的力气，伴随着漩涡的消失，它缓缓沉入深海，就好像从未出现过，除了海门上巨大的裂缝能够表明刚才究竟发生过多么可怕的事情。  
军舰已经比之前逼近了很多，艾克里调动起城防巨弩对准了军舰的方向，立刻让人向上汇报安排休假的守军去救援城内的居民。  
城里多处地方响起了嘹亮的尖哨，兽人拔腿跑到最高的瞭望台朝城中看去，他吃惊地发现，顺着刚才的水流，有敌人潜进了城中！  
“妈的！！！”那是飞鱼骑士，艾克里认识那些兽人士兵，那些骑着长蛇或者鱼在海洋中穿行的古老兽骑兵，他们的脚部退化很难在陆地上行走，原本早已经在战略上失去了所用，但是造化弄人，海城这样满是水的布局居然成为了飞鱼骑士最好的战场！  
他们在海城的水道中肆意穿行，用背在背后的数根长矛疯狂穿刺着来不及躲闪的民众，那些民众里有的幼小有的年老，艾克里亲眼看着来不及躲闪的孩子被父母抱在怀里，可惜后背并没能挡住锐利的矛刺，竟然令一家人一起被长矛贯穿，那都是他所守护城市的人民啊！  
眼眸逐渐染上血红，年轻的兽人大吼一声，他拔出瞭望台武器架上的长矛，纵身跃下高台，用长矛将恰好游动到底下疯狂的飞鱼骑士整个贯穿，他们一起沉入水底，兽人用力蹬着将长矛拔出，浮上水面的时候就立刻被包围。  
“来啊！”他已经算是很擅长游泳了，但是面对这支古老的骑兵也毫无胜算，进到水里是一时冲动，但艾克里不打算像个懦夫一样逃跑，他看着那些有着丑陋尖牙，类似鱼头的骑士冷笑道。  
长矛架住飞鱼骑士挥斩而来的骨刃的时候，他再次被怪力击入水下，令他意外的是那些骑士并没有追上来，水面能够看见羽箭飞过，他们被驱散，也不想多作纠缠便再次朝着城中追杀而去。

艾克里刚浮上水面就被有力的手臂抓着肩膀整个提了出来，他擦了把脸上的水惊讶地看着满脸愤怒的恶魔好友，还没说话就挨了原本怕水的恶魔一巴掌，打得他几乎眼冒金星。  
直到听见他道歉后对方松开他，艾克里看着好友还握在手上的长弓，他喘了几口气晃晃脑袋示意自己没事：“抱歉，我不该从城墙上跳下来。”  
“海门已经没用了，但是这并不是你擅离职守的理由，艾克里。”巴隆巴特将另外一把长弓递给他，沉声道，“士兵们都行动起来了，借助几处能够被封锁的桥洞我们已经尽力将这些恶心的家伙分割了。”  
“修补海门是绝对做不到了，但是好在现在的裂缝还不足以大型军舰通行，我护送你去城墙，那里恐怕还要有一仗要打。”巴隆巴特一直没有笑容，看上去分外严肃也分外可靠，他拍了拍好友的肩膀，“居民正在被遣散，只希望一切都来得及。”  
“说什么呢！”艾克里拉开弓，羽箭射落跳窜起来露出满口尖牙的巨大飞鱼。他用拳头砸了砸好友的肩膀，“有王庇护的海都，绝对不会被这群家伙占据的！”  
“是啊，我们还有王。”巴隆巴特终于微微绽开了一个笑容。  
他们勇敢地奔赴向需要他们的战场，怀揣着信念，充满活下去的希望。  
所以他们从来也不曾想过，仅仅在几日后，他们的头颅被送回满目疮痍的恩诺，被悬挂在曾经为之奋斗过的城墙上。


	52. 王者之怒

天子之怒，伏尸百万，流血千里。

————《古语·唐雎不辱使命》

在将近两个月的战争中，恶魔失去的不仅仅是一个恩诺，兽人在恩诺的残忍暴行被逃离海城的幸存者传遍了所有地方，也带到了恶魔的王城中。在魔族高层还没做出具体对策，还互相争论不休的时候，兽人凭借着强大的兽骑兵奔袭骚扰已经又拿下了一座新的城市。  
恶魔擅长的是攻击而不是防御，他们在黑暗位面的多年残杀中已经成为了食物链最顶端的那一族，缺少天敌令他们过度骄傲，即使现任的恶魔之主一直要求着军队多方面的训练，也因为恶魔本性如此而进度缓慢。幸好纯粹由魔族组成的军队仅剩在王城外集结的一支，大多数魔族士兵随着领地的扩大分布在各地，随着近年来的融合，军队的底层军官职位和下级士兵已经被兽人移民所占据。  
在原本应该携手同心度过难关的现今，却有流言随着幸存者被其它城市收留而四起——“有底层兽人军官选择了投降，刺杀了恶魔高层”之类的话比风捎着花种飘得还快，军队内部迅速分化出决不能信任那些士兵的激进清洗派，和拒绝谣言等待王命的保守党。  
恩诺之后的两座城迅速沦陷的原因便在于此，为了保证恶魔本族战力的高级军官们拒绝誓死为保护多数居住人口为兽人的城镇奋战，在损失本族战力超过三分之一的情况下就下令撤退，将城内的其他幸存者留给兽骑兵。  
这样的情况一直持续到西木野亲王代替王命的指令下达，防御阵营终于勉强在萨尔多城建立，残存的军队勉强被整合，而兽人终于停止了突袭，收拢了自己的军力，在占领的三座城市开始建造自己新的工事，战争进入了对峙阶段。  
算得上是惨败的恶魔们要面临着更多的压力，流离失所的原居住民，恶魔和兽人之间因为前几场战争撤退导致的不信任，甚至有人悲观预言，将近五十年的友好经营将被几场战争毁于一旦，王者的长久不出面也将使得国家的领导处于瘫痪状态。  
我们迫切需要一个新的领导人，不知道何时，开始有着这样的消息悄悄传播着。  
开始时地方官员们还会阻止，查找言论的源头，但是随着城镇的逐步陷落，这种言论反而得到了最好的温床滋养，再也无法拔除，如果强压只会导致底层居民的更大不满。

唯有恶魔王城还能维持在这些风雨中绝不动摇的安宁，但那些压力仍旧萦绕在每一个人的心头。单翼的堕天使依旧坐在王座下的台阶上，听着议会发起者对于新一步计划的讨论，她冷冷地扫视过每一位恶魔，从一部分人脸上看见了胸有成竹的自信，在另外一部分人脸上看见了忧愁和悲痛。  
这场大戏可真是演得好啊……不出王的所料。  
夜羽觉得听官方言论扯皮实在无趣，她便站起身来，这动作让所有人将目光投向她。红发的男人皮笑肉不笑地用眼神询问她有什么事情，得到了少女懒散的摆手举动：“你们继续，我活动一下腿脚。”  
看见从来只唯王命是从的侍卫长没有反对，许多人放下心来，有人立刻这么提议道：“王的迟迟不归让我们十分担心，如同亲王殿下所说，我们已经近数月没有接到她的书信了，我建议，在现在的危机关头，我们要通过贵族们的公投，选择一位新的王，就算是摄政王也好！”  
“混账东西，你在开什么玩笑？除了王根本没有人能坐上那个座位！你在质疑神的推荐吗！”但很快有保守党派的恶魔这么反对道。  
“那么至少用我们的血呼唤黑暗神，请求神明大人的启示，将亲王殿下选举成摄政王，允许他接触神灵，允许他发布王的命令！”激进派很快提供了新的方案，“我们可以让亲王殿下先得到其他几位半神的准许。”  
“也就是说，你要进入神之间咯？”深蓝长发的少女突然开口，她的语气冰凉，气氛猝然安静，刚才提出要求的人终于反应过来自己说了什么，他张口结舌半晌，悄悄朝后缩了缩。  
“我在问你的回答。”夜羽离开了台阶，她慢吞吞地走近，看起来似乎十分漫不经心，但是几乎所有人都朝后退去。在这些恶魔高层的眼里，她可能比巨龙还要可怕一千倍，毕竟，对于他们来说，面前这人令他们熟悉的说是本身，不如说是书里的“疯子”称呼。  
她最终还是走到了那个人面前，原本身居高位处变不惊的恶魔此时脸色煞白，用力贴紧背后的黑石柱子，仿佛要把自己镶嵌进去。深蓝长发的少女冷冷询问道：“我再问一遍，你们是想在没有王的允许下，进入由我们所守护的神灵之所吗？”  
“我…我没有这个意思……只是，想祈求得到神灵的明示……毕竟自从……”可怜的恶魔吓得结结巴巴，一句话都说不完全。  
红发男人开口了，他冷眼旁观着手下被吓得两腿发软的模样，微微扬起下巴道：“毕竟自从得到我的侄女终将成为王这条神谕后，神灵再未给予我们过任何启示。我们来到现界，选择走上融合之路，这些遵循的都是王的旨意，不少恶魔甚至因为她一句话就背离了故乡，夜羽侍卫长，你不该质疑我们的忠诚。”  
“我们完全可以折中处理，实际上我对于那个位置并不感兴趣，我只是为了国家。”他大义凛然的样子映在夜羽红色的眼眸里只让她觉得可笑，之前的那些暗中交易都能够被他轻描淡写一句忠诚给消除得一干二净，说什么为了国家，明明为了自己不惜将局面变成现在这样。  
身为亲王做出这些逆乱之事，只为了将恶魔逼到绝境，将自己的亲族逼到绝境，那个座位的诱惑可是比一切都重啊。  
夜羽嗤笑了一声，换来男人警告的眼神。但是她现在当然不会在意，她的锁链连通着恶魔王城，换而言之她就好像是这座悬空城的中枢，所以她能够听见那些别人听不见的动静，那个将要打碎男人胜券在握表情的声音正在由远及近。  
蓝发的侍卫长只想加上最后一个筹码，她退后几步，远离了吓破胆的贵族，看着亲王询问道：“你满足了？你得到了你想要的东西？”  
“我很满足，我正在得到。”胜券在握的男人轻笑着朝着王位走去，那里将是他所站之处。

“真是微不足道的满足。”少女清冽的声音从大殿的门口响起，那脚步声终于停了下来，即使是恶魔也难以推动的大门在命令中缓缓开启，将殿内外的风景连通，那些猩红岩浆比以往更加激烈地流动着。夜羽能感到，整座王城都在震颤，犹如有着生命的巨人，随着那位恶魔之主的情绪改变着。  
贵族们也感觉到了整座悬空城的颤动，他们每个人都开始难掩惊慌地垂下头去，朝着门口的红发恶魔行礼，发自内心的畏惧迅速淹没了那些多余的情绪，他们低声道：“王，欢迎回来。”  
“嗯。”红发恶魔松松在肩头斜挽着的马尾，她还没有时间换华贵的王服，依旧是那身简单却笔挺的旅行者打扮，靴子上还沾着灰尘，显得有些风尘仆仆，她很明显瘦了一点，但是却丝毫无损举手投足间傲然气质。西木野真姬轻哼了一声，示意所有人站直，这才将那双紫色眼眸的目光投向王座的旁边，那位一直僵直的亲王殿下身上。  
红发男人显然并没有料到这一幕会发生，他也曾经在脑内模拟过很多遍这样的场景下究竟该说些什么，究竟是鱼死网破还是低头认罪，只是现在他面对那双眼眸，那双满是冷锐之意的眼眸，竟然一句话都说不出。  
夜羽也看着自己的王，她更能抓住那些细微的变化——在她的眼中那位从小看着长大的少女并不仅仅是个普通的王者，也是她发誓要照顾的人，更是她的朋友。  
蓝发的侍卫长露出了细小的、带着欣慰的笑容，她看出西木野真姬成长了，她在离开这里的时候，还是一把死气沉沉的脆剑，缺少灵魂没有光泽，有的只是作为“锋利”本身的责任，但却因为只负有“责任”而导致脆弱易折，会在经年的风雨中被钻透表面延伸开裂痕，随后碎裂在地上，融化在泥土里。  
但是那把脆剑已经消失不见，现在的恶魔之王是如此打磨精细，耀眼却不刺目，美丽却不庸俗，她已经不仅仅是一把持于神之手的剑，而更像是神命和人性本身开始融合的象征，她理应是恶魔之主，是的，在这么一刻，夜羽就是这么觉得。

“津岛善子。”她听见西木野真姬这么呼唤她，那个久违的名字令她有一瞬间恍惚，连她自己都不记得，上一个叫这个名字的人究竟长得什么模样，究竟被封印在记忆里多久了。红发恶魔看着她，露出自豪的清浅笑容，她走近她轻轻拍了拍蓝发少女的肩膀说：“辛苦了。”  
“不……”“为王服务是我的职责和荣幸”，津岛善子原本想要这么说，但是却在感受到轻拍肩头那只手的温暖时哽咽住了，她低头用力咬了咬嘴唇，再抬起头来的时候已经换上了笑容，“谢谢赞扬。”她应该理所应当去接受这一切，以一个同伴的身份。  
“你……”红发男人看着少女一步步走向自己，他不由自主后退了一步，手碰到了王座就飞快躲开，犹如碰到了烧红的烙铁，他完全忘记自己在之前曾经多么痴迷这个位置。亲王殿下只能努力克制着声音里的颤抖——虽然这无济于事，但是至少他已经能够捡起来点贵族的模样，敢直视着少女说话了：“你居然回来了？”  
“汝觉得余会沉迷在这个世界里，忘记余的责任吗？”西木野真姬冷笑道，她站在台阶上，抱臂仰头看着男人，“忘记责任的是汝吧，叔父。”  
“我没有！！”仿佛抓住了什么救命稻草，男人赶快打断了她的话反问道，“明明是你不知下落！你身为一个王者却如此随意出走将我们抛下！你的人民在水深火热中挣扎，在战乱中充满恐惧祈祷，他们需要你的时候你在哪里！”他知道面前这人比任何人都要重视臣民，所以这也是她最大的软肋！  
“哦？”红发恶魔朝前走了两步，她走上了台阶逼近了男人，她明明矮上不少，但是气场上却高出一大截，她直视着男人，冷声道，“那么叔父呢？将余的城市，卖给那些兽人，来说说吧，汝卖了多少钱？价值多少人命？”  
“制造危机，动摇民心，然后汝借着呼声上位，即使不得神令也能坐稳王位，也能得到认可？告诉余，那么多条人命，在汝眼里就究竟算什么？汝告诉余。”

大殿里一片死寂，有恶魔面如死灰，有恶魔一脸震惊，夜羽细心将每个人的表情记下来划分清楚，和心中的名单一一对照，她根本不用看上首对峙的那两个人，男人输得彻底，从他将民心当成是这种可笑，可以玩弄的东西那一刻，他就注定失败。  
男人有些颓然地垂下头，以遮掩眼中的寒光，他佯装出认罪忏悔的模样道：“不……王，我真的没有想过要让这么多人死去。”  
“汝真的以为，那些兽人会选择叔父……会在侵占了余的领土后退去？”年轻的恶魔之主根本不想听他那些狡辩，她冷笑着，毫不掩饰眉宇间的杀意，“汝内串通臣子，外接受兽人分割领土之约，余困兽数十载竟然一遭毁于叔父之手！”  
红发亲王不可抑制地颤抖了起来，他发疯一般朝着一脸平静的夜羽嘶吼道：“是你？你不想要自由了吗？你竟然告密于她！！”  
“她不知道这么多，是叔父您做得太过。余给过您机会，余特意放弃过联系，想给予您最后的思虑时间。”红发少女看着男人，满脸都是失望的神情，“可是余失望了，汝的存在是余最大的耻辱，余为此拖延时间，是过错。”  
西木野真姬抬起手，空气中响起锁链的叮当声，血红的锁链在空气中闪现将男人四肢紧紧缠住将他捆绑起来高高悬起，原本被他藏在衣袖里的玄黑匕首落在地上，被少女捡起：“汝想要杀了余呢。”  
“哈哈哈有什么分别！你不也想杀了我！”当最后一击也被看破，当许多恶魔都不屑于他这种阴谋诡计的时候，自知大势已去的男人疯狂地笑了起来，他挣不开那些由神灵打造的，连半神都可以束缚的铁链，便将所有的不满和嘲讽都倾泻在那位王的身上，“你与我其实并无半分区别！你不也是在利用那些人吗！你给我时间，不就是置于那些人于危险之地！你说我不知血冷血热，不知人命关天，你不也是如此！恶魔之王不过如此！”  
“闭嘴——”夜羽对他怒声道，却在下句话说出来前被西木野真姬抬手阻止，只能气愤地站在原地。  
“是的，余和汝的确区别不大。”西木野真姬却承认了男人的话，引得所有人都诧异，年轻的恶魔之主却神色认真，抬起手轻抚了一下心口，才缓缓道，“但是叔父啊，余所做的这一切都是为了这个国家，余想要恶魔能够在现世安定下来，余想让大家团结起来，余在为了大义牺牲，而汝呢？”  
“当我的战士，我的臣民在牺牲的时候，我在感觉到痛心啊！”紫色的眸子总是冷清的，很少有这种火一般燃烧的情绪，但是这次男人分明在少女的眼中看见了，那种带着悲痛的情绪如此真实，西木野真姬提高了声音，她几乎愤怒地呼喊着，“而汝呢？而在座的各位呢？汝等对治下的子民抱以不信任，汝等不战而退，汝等甚至企图想要抹杀掉那些数十年来为恶魔创造着更好居住环境的原住民，汝等都活在一己私欲里面啊！”  
那句话近乎沉重地敲打在每一个人的心上，质问着每一个人。

西木野最终在王座上坐下，她俯视着低着头的贵族们，夜羽已经压制了红发男人，那人噙着冷笑看着她，等待她说出杀死自己的命令，恶魔之间弑杀亲族并不少见，追求力量的他们也并不太在乎这些伦理道德。  
红发少女的声音响彻整个大殿，如此平静却又威严，她缓缓道：“余不杀叔父。”  
男人难以置信地抬起头来看着她，夜羽也有些惊讶地用眼神报以疑问，这些真姬都没有理会。是的，换做以前的她一定会杀掉他，会因为整个国家，坚守着法律而这么做，但是现在的她不会。  
她还记得黑发侯爵笑着在她耳边说过的那些话，那时候园田曜端起茶杯轻抿一口随即翻开书卷不经意道：“攻心为上，摧毁一个人最简单的办法，永远是选择他最惧怕的。”

西木野真姬顿了顿，她朝着夜羽露出微笑，却对跪在台阶下的男人说出令他绝望的判决，换得他疯狂的垂死挣扎。  
“余判决你的子女作为下阶士兵，加入对抗兽人的前线战争中，而你，作为前线督察队的普通士兵，将负责看着他们的一举一动，只能看着他们挣扎在生死存亡那一线之中。”  
“余要让叔父体验，余的子民的痛苦。”  
“余要让你明白，叔父永远不是合格的领导者，只是一个被勇气占据了头脑的士兵。”


	53. 复仇

轻视对手和逃兵一样可耻。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·英雄王语录》

黑暗精灵似乎将复仇说得十分迫切，高坂穗乃果也打起了一万分的戒备，但事实上是她的任务该吃吃该喝喝该睡睡，只是吊在离雪风佣兵团不远不近的距离内，保证不让他们有太多察觉。  
而矢泽妮可却跟她分开了，她会给她留下路线的记号，会找她夜间来简单讨论一下对方的人数，陷阱的布置方向，是否有什么支援，决定什么时候回去，携带了多少粮草。  
但是高坂穗乃果却永远无法因为自己的悠闲而觉得是来旅游的，她不知道多少次被矢泽妮可身上带的血腥味惊醒，黑暗精灵会客气和她讨论陷阱的改造，她可能会在扔她手边的废弃绳套上看见鲜血。  
矢泽妮可在她不知道的夜晚里，一点一点跟在雪风佣兵团的后面，如同只狡猾的野兽，一点点吞噬着佣兵们。  
黑夜是她的主场，从黑暗精灵第一次暴露自己真实身份的时候，高坂穗乃果便知道这点。  
为了保证高坂穗乃果的安全，矢泽妮可禁止她点起篝火，橙发佣兵也接受了，她依旧保持着乐观的本性，笑容和那双天蓝色的眼睛一样明亮。  
卡洛不是傻子，如果说一两个人还是意外，随着人失踪越来越多，他也发现了其中的蹊跷，佣兵们被迫缩减了自己的睡眠时间，愈发暴躁地执勤，愈发暴躁地寻找着不知躲藏在何处的杀人凶手。  
矢泽妮可却突然间开始了平静的生活，她不再夜晚出去，还会跑回来和高坂穗乃果抢肉干，她们身上绑了伪装的草，必要的时候还会抹一些泥来躲避魔法师的探知之风，找不到凶手的佣兵们愈发疑神疑鬼，卡洛又坚持魔兽数量没有达到回去的标准，佣兵间的摩擦开始升级。  
矢泽妮可再次猎杀佣兵，这次她选择的目标是魔法师，高坂穗乃果背的东西里有很多她拆下来的陷阱，小佣兵将保存这些东西，直到派上用场。  
还好这一日并不遥远，卡洛和一部分佣兵暴发了一场剧烈的争吵，对方带着一部分物资先行离开，矢泽妮可没有追赶。  
随着第一批人的离开，卡洛的地位岌岌可危，抵不过佣兵们的要求他终于开始朝着森林外的世界逃去，这正中矢泽妮可的下怀。

借着微明的月光，高坂穗乃果和矢泽妮可蹲在一起最后一遍确认着雪风的布防，随着人越来越少，精神越来越绷紧的佣兵们反而到了疲累点的极限，值夜时会睡过去的佣兵不止一两人，佣兵们迫切需要一场放松醒醒神，或者一个凶手。  
更何况很快将到达低级魔兽区，他们便可以向本部求援，伤者会得到救治，资源可以得到补充，卡洛为了重新树立自己的威信，选择开放了物资里最后一批酒，给所有人畅饮，连哨兵都可以喝上几杯。  
所有人都对于这个决定满心欢喜，那天白天的执勤都要努力了许多，但是一旦夜晚来袭，他们便放松些神经，趁着晚饭坐在火堆旁谈论着关于未来的畅想，但是谁都不曾料到他们再也不会有未来了。  
即使是哨兵也不喜欢坐在伤员区听那些垂死的家伙呻吟，所以当矢泽妮可化作烟雾溜进伤患区的时候，这里早就没有一个守卫了，黑暗精灵于夜色中潜行，她并不在意那些伤员，甚至连动手处理他们的想法都没，只要将他们放置不管，迟早会被魔兽吞噬。  
但是她不打算将这个结果告诉高坂穗乃果，那个小佣兵心里还残留着那么多的善意，那些光明的气息让黑暗精灵如此厌恶。

矢泽妮可的任务是摸到物资区，要是换做之前几天连只苍蝇都别想摸进去，但是自从吵架后部分佣兵离去，人手的稀缺让这里也变得松散了许多，计算着哨兵巡逻的间隔，矢泽妮可在短暂停顿后再次化作了黑雾，但这并不是黑暗精灵唯一的形态。  
黑鸦于帐篷夹缝间腾空而起，闪动翅膀再次急急低掠过仓库，酒红色的眼睛在夜幕里闪烁着冰冷的光泽，矢泽妮可最终稳稳停留在了一方巨大的笼子上方，这里是除了那位杀人凶手副团长的帐篷外，最严密守卫的地方，乌鸦形态的她探头啄开盖着的兽皮，从狭小的缝隙里探头探脑朝里面看。  
然后险些被咬掉了头，矢泽妮可惊得差点维持不住乌鸦的形态，她扑扇着翅膀飞起来的时候，精钢制成的笼子已经被里面的猛兽连咆哮带撞击弄得连番摇晃，就好像一个大型吸引人的钟一样咣咣响，把附近的守卫全都吸引了过来。  
当雪风副团长赤着脚被叫过来的时候，矢泽妮可已经无力维持乌鸦的形态，还好她及时躲在了阴影处，极好地忍住了杀意，她不想在细微之处失败，即使对方没有铠甲护身看上去似乎酒醉未醒，不，现在不是时候，她一遍遍这么提醒自己。  
在刚才生死一瞬间，黑暗精灵认出来差点咬掉自己鸟头的东西——那只袭击过高坂穗乃果的玄金虎，没想到被两人拼死击伤的情况下居然落入了这些贪婪猎人的手里，看起来跟踪了两位佣兵很久，最终反而被黄雀在后命中了。  
真是天助我，黑暗精灵心下有了决断，看着男人骂骂咧咧踹了几脚笼子后又回到自己帐篷里，她便再次变做乌鸦——这次维持时间更短一些，她故意去调戏那只玄金虎把气氛搞得紧张起来，这样几次之后，矢泽妮可实在是没有能力变做那个形态，但是佣兵守卫们也根本对于笼子热烈的召唤响动再提不起一丝一毫兴趣。  
有三位守卫坐在笼子旁边的地上休息，黑暗精灵的眼睛很容易看清楚其中一位挂着的钥匙正是她所需之物，她再次化作黑雾急冲而去，原本在火光通明的笼子四周这缕雾气十分明显，但可惜三位佣兵都在打盹，直到他们听见轻笑在耳边时，才惊慌失措地跳了起来。  
长剑出鞘三人背靠背而立，挂有钥匙的守卫摸了一把腰间却发现已经不翼而飞，他刚大喊出声就被血洒了满头满脸，与自己相靠的两个伙伴头颅冲天而起，血柱直喷数米之高！  
穿着红色制服的少女在他面前停留，衣服上全数被暗色侵染，脸上也被血沾染一片，她甩了甩手上利刃，下一秒就失去了踪影，守卫疑惑地眨了眨眼，他这才感觉到胸口一片疼痛，缓缓低头时发现刚才还握在少女手上的短刃竟然完全扎入了自己的心脏。  
好快！他张了张口，呐喊没有出口便重重倒下。  
这里的动静吸引了整个营地的注意，守卫们本来相隔就不算太远，血腥味又如此浓重，矢泽妮可也不打算打理现场，她利刃翻转划开遮盖在笼子上的兽皮，和笼中困兽对上了眼睛。  
玄金虎认出了少女，她身上的血腥味刺激着魔兽本心，但是它忍住了，反而是缓缓伏低身体，面对击伤自己的人类缓缓在笼内后缩了一步，深金色的虎眸紧盯着黑暗精灵的红眸，矢泽妮可竟然有种被它看穿的感觉。  
黑发少女缓缓用钥匙打开了笼门，在期间她与那只魔兽并没有停止对视，脚步声已至近前，矢泽妮可已经被佣兵们包围，有人认出了她，人群中爆发出短暂的惊呼声，黑发少女缓缓点头，她猛然拉开了笼门，抽身化作烟雾飘向人群，玄金虎紧随其后，扑出了巨笼，如同旋风般扫入人群中。  
人和魔兽临时的合作协议在刚才已经达成，矢泽妮可握紧了手中利刃，器灵之力猛烈爆发，如同数万根利刺于周身环绕，猛烈刺入人群中，与盾牌发出激烈碰撞，伴随着更多扎入血肉的声音。  
这些佣兵并不值得矢泽妮可畏惧，她的目标，也不是那些三四级的人，身为潜藏在黑暗中的猎杀者，所想要收割的人头只有那么一位而已，心念刚一转动，利风便至，手中双刃格挡，与利箭擦出一道耀眼火花，利箭力度不减，斜插入一位佣兵身体，显然弓箭手并不在意误伤到自己人。  
矢泽妮可也因此锁定了目标，她随着弓箭手朝营地外追去，即使很明确知道对方有意将她调开，她再次格挡开一发蕴含着器灵之力的箭羽，冷笑着面对面露得意之色的弓箭手迎面急冲而至，在对方诧异的眼神里直接抽刃换掌，黑暗精灵的特殊武技如藤蔓般渗入对方覆盖体表的防御罩，随着手指合拢完全捏碎。  
弓箭手继续向外逃窜，想要将矢泽妮可引到陷阱所在地方，但是没跑几步便一左一右两只脚各自被绳套束缚，他还未挣扎便被机关之力束紧扯起，朝两边被角逐的怪力撕成了两半，各自吊在树梢摇晃不已，死不瞑目满眼疑问。  
树旁传来少女作呕的声音，高坂穗乃果被腥臭血液洒了满头满脸，此时面容苍白，她的确遵照矢泽妮可指示假设了陷阱，但是亲眼目睹如此有冲击力的事情一时还是难以接受。  
是她亲手残忍杀害了一个人，高坂的脑海里只有这个念头，她手脚都有些发软，扶着大树摇摇欲坠，时间紧迫矢泽妮可无力对她说教，只是轻哼了一声道：“跟上来，我记得上次，你也被御坂音的血这么溅了一身吧。”她化作烟雾急速退入营地范畴，留下橙发佣兵一人。  
听见黑暗精灵这么说时高坂穗乃果一时有些呆愣，但是她很快稳下心神，不再看悬于两侧树上的尸体，握紧了手中长枪，她仍旧记得那天血染全身的场面，仍旧记得那些曾经鲜活的生命与她畅谈以后的梦想。  
那些梦想终于变成了一纸空谈，随着那些少年少女一起腐烂在森林里。

战况逐渐陷入胶着，在玄金虎大杀四方了一阵后，剩余的佣兵集结了阵型和它对抗，本来就有伤在身的魔兽此刻更是左右突围不出，再次被困住了，但是黑暗精灵来得正好，盾阵被她打乱，数次及时化作烟雾更是使得对方的刀剑扎在了自己人身上，  
看似如入无人之境，但只有矢泽妮可知道自己消耗多大，一个失力间，她差点就被身后的人捅个对穿，但是银芒替她击开了这个攻击，橙发少女手握着长枪出现在她的身边，顾不上多说几句话，就一个突刺将偷袭者刺了个对穿，她和矢泽妮可背靠着背，面对已经开始惊慌失措想要向外逃跑的佣兵，才轻声道：“不管怎么说，我还是选择守护，守护我的朋友。”  
“嘁。”矢泽妮可有些无奈地抹了抹眼角，晕开一片血迹，“所以说，太过于光明真是十分讨厌啊！”  
她们并肩投入战局，信任着对方的决断，守护着对方。

发现陷阱被改动落入陷阱的绝望喊叫此起彼伏，但是却有一人不为恐惧所动，卡洛挡在了玄金虎的面前，而原本凶性大发的魔兽却被他逼得步步后退，任由他攻击而不敢反击，矢泽妮可和穗乃果有些吃惊看着这一幕。  
黑暗精灵的眼神要更好一些，她看见卡洛怀中抱着幼崽的那一刻就明白了原因，她的所有想法都被证实了，从这只玄金虎为什么要追杀她和穗乃果开始，早在之前数日，她杀死玄金虎伴侣的时候，就已经种下了这段因果。  
矢泽妮可从来没有料想过，即使魔兽之间也会有如此坚贞的情谊，她被震撼了，也因此变得更加为难，幼崽被卡洛掌握在手里，玄金虎唯一的后代不容有失。  
男人放肆地大笑，他狠狠踹了一脚已经深受重伤的黑虎，命令道：“去，杀了她们。”  
玄金虎最终发出了痛苦的咆哮，它转过头来，朝着小佣兵压低了身体，做出攻击的姿态，高坂穗乃果感受到手心里黑暗精灵轻轻写下了什么，随后听见了矢泽妮可的轻微叹息，她狠狠推开了橙发佣兵，甩了甩手中沾满鲜血变得有些腻滑难握的利刃，对玄金虎道：“喂，都是我干的，我们解决一下这场恩怨吧。”  
黑暗精灵已经无法化作烟雾，她和猛虎在微弱的火光下周旋，卡洛放肆的笑声犹如利针一样扎进脑海，激起层层怒气，一个分神间就被利爪划伤，鲜血涌出更是添加了不少麻烦。  
矢泽妮可索性选择了掉头逃跑，朝着站在一边抵挡卡洛亲信攻击的高坂穗乃果跑去，身后魔兽咆哮逼近，毫无任何防备的后背将要挨上足以致命的一击，在千钧一发之际，黑发少女的声音送入橙发佣兵的脑海：“高坂！”  
高坂穗乃果等着的正是这一刻，横枪扫开几位受伤不轻的幸存佣兵，高坂穗乃果握紧枪旋身横劈，即将突破自身等级的武技猛烈爆发，矢泽妮可如约而至，黑暗精灵一个纵跃脚掌稳稳踩住了长枪的前端，随着高坂的挥击和器灵爆发被甩出去，势若箭羽直冲向卡洛！两人默契十足，而卡洛只来得及竖起脆弱的防御！  
黑发精灵全身器灵之力爆发，投掷出手中匕首，击溃卡洛临时而起的防御盾，人已至身前，就在卡洛挥剑斩击的同时，矢泽妮可的身体于空气中消散，随后黑鸦凌空直冲而下，在卡洛空门大开之际，用锐利的尖嘴将其眼睛一举啄瞎！提起他怀中幼崽的皮毛用力一甩，便被高坂穗乃果伸手接了正着！  
卡洛撕心裂肺地痛叫着，狂乱地挥舞着长剑在空气中胡乱劈砍，黑暗精灵重新化为少女从空中坠下，被高坂穗乃果抱住，两人在地上踉跄后退数步才稳住身体，脱离控制的玄金虎将慌忙逃窜的佣兵一个个咬死，只和复仇者默契十足留下疯狂的卡洛一人。  
黑暗精灵强行变幻形态已经完全脱力，她靠在高坂穗乃果怀里休息了片刻，由她扶着跌跌撞撞走到再也无力起身的玄金虎旁边，将幼崽放下，懵懂的幼崽还不知道发生了何事，仓皇地眨了眨金色的眼睛，依偎在家长身边。  
高坂穗乃果听从矢泽妮可的要求，她们放任卡洛跌跌撞撞逃亡，失去眼睛的恐惧和疼痛足以让任何一个坚毅的人疯狂，更何况本来就是心里有鬼的凶残之徒，她不想杀他，她更愿意看他自行走向灭亡，万劫不复。

“谢谢。”黑发少女朝着只剩一口气的玄金虎这么说道，她轻轻推开高坂穗乃果，朝着那只魔兽深深鞠躬，怀着诚意，“你是值得尊敬的对手，但是我不会因为那日的事情道歉。”  
“我们的恩怨，也算是随之了结了吧。”  
玄金虎似乎明白了黑暗精灵的意思，它晃了晃脑袋用爪子轻轻将幼崽朝着两个人的方向推来，暗金色的眼眸安静平和注视着她们，向她们传递着什么诉求。  
片刻后，高坂穗乃果重新抱起了幼崽，天蓝色的眼眸和暗金色虎眸对视了片刻，将承诺完整传达了过去：“我保证，会努力照顾好这只小家伙的。”  
玄金虎选择相信了人类，相信它一直追杀却最终意外变成盟友的狡猾佣兵。  
它闭上了眼睛，在幼崽的哀切呼唤中，停止了呼吸。

数日之后，在奥利兰多出现了一个疯子，他形如枯槁衣物褴褛，犹如行尸走肉般坐着，他的眼窝空洞像是两个可怖的漩涡，时而哈哈大笑，时而喃喃自语，他会突然狂躁着抱紧路过的人，却不是讨钱，只是一直重复着自己的罪行。  
一个两个三个，他都数不清自己杀过多少人，其中有多少音乃木坂学生。  
那些话最终变成了当庭罪证，音乃木坂越过各国，直接将对方判决死亡。  
雪风佣兵团被佣兵工会取消了资格，面临解散，而他的罪行被石板牢牢钉在佣兵工会的耻辱柱上。  
这是来自于被杀害的无辜者的请求，也是黑暗精灵的惩罚和愿望。


	54. 天命

吸血鬼是并不存在的，恶魔曾经被世人误解为吸血鬼，那是因为他们对于血液的敏感性。事实上，恶魔既不吸血，也并没有特殊的夜行性，更不会在阳光照射下死亡，他们只对于神圣术法缺乏抗性。

————《恶魔说》亚述帝国种族研究协会

黑暗神的所在不在地面上，在地狱里。这不是一句传说，神之所位于重重锁链之下，在悬空城的正下方，它没有建筑，仅仅有一扇孤独的立在一根铁链上的大门。  
深渊之中，是唯有被神灵承认的恶魔之主可以前往的所在。  
西木野真姬已经换回了玄色的王服，红色的毛领披风系在肩头，在从深渊冲上的烈风中猎猎作响。在恶魔的王城里她再也不必遮掩恶魔之翼，斜挂在腰间的黑玉长刀随着铁链的摇晃发出共鸣的震颤，红发少女脚踏在铁链之上朝下方的祭坛前进，身姿凛然如履平地。  
耳边奏响的是死灵们的低语和哭泣，恶魔的历史和黑暗神紧紧相连，他们是黑暗神最锋利的武器，用野蛮而暴力的方式击溃所有敢于窥探深渊的人，那些死者的灵魂便会被王城锁住，作为奠基永不消散。  
“哼，毫无意义。”红发少女并不为那些哀切之音而动容，在她尚且幼小时就已经尝过信任这些死灵的苦头——她差点失去双眼再也无法回到贡多拉。黑玉长刀挥斩而出，带着凌厉无匹的剑风将那些大胆凑近的恶灵扫得七零八落再也不敢凑上前来。  
西木野已经能够看见锁链尽头空悬的那扇朱红色大门，她紧走了几步，推门而入，进入神之所。  
那是和王城不同的空间，头顶没有天空，脚下没有土地，一切均是虚无，唯有如同光路般的星河璀璨。西木野真姬早已经习惯了这种瑰丽壮观的场面，她脚踏星河溯源而行，直至看见来迎接的人。  
高大的羊角恶魔蝠翼巨大，将星河都撕开黑色的裂缝，狰狞的面容此刻十分平和。它弯下腰来，发出使山岳震颤的低语：“恶魔之王。”  
“利未安森，一切还好吗？”西木野毫不意外地停步，她朝着那名存在于恶魔神话传说中的英雄致意。  
“时刻已经临近了。”伟大的英雄这么回答道，他半跪下来收拢蝠翼，意有所指，“而您呢，最近感觉还好吗？”  
红发少女当然知道他指的是什么，她将细微的苦笑浮于表面，轻抚过心口：“以吾之躯，幸存至今，已是不错了。”  
“请不要这样说。您是神灵选择的人，身负天命，绝不可，也绝不会脆弱。”利未安森沉声道。  
西木野挑了挑眉轻笑了几声，她本就眼角眉梢之间带着几分高傲，此刻更是清冷无比：“天命？哈哈，什么是天命？”  
“我只知道，我在完成神之语所交付的责任，我替我的臣民争取生存空间，最重要的是——”红发少女顿了顿，她下意识握紧了刀柄，紫眸紧盯着眼前魁梧高大的羊角恶魔，“我需要知道最后的结局，这是我的野心。”

“我好像知道神灵选择你的原因了。”利未安森笑了，他长满鳞片的脸上露出笑容有些狰狞，看起来似乎更像是威胁，但是西木野真姬不会惧怕，“所谓王的责任和神的命令，居然还比不过你的想法多。”  
“我也曾经思考过，我是谁，究竟该把西木野和真姬如何区分。”红发少女这么回答，她沉默了一下，最终轻松地笑出声来，“后来，曾经有人越过我的心防，告诉我最终的答案。”  
“她站在那里，那样坚定地告诉我，我就是我自己。”

没交谈多久，红发恶魔已经能听见锁链清脆碰撞的响声，那是她想要找寻的人来到了。她转过身去看着出现在利未安森身后的单翼半神：“夜羽，你来了。”  
“恶魔之王。”在利未安森的注视下，深蓝长发的少女硬生生吞回对方的名字，她垂下眼眸，轻抚胸口行礼。  
黑玉长刀挥出斩在铁链上，明明坚不可摧的锁链却应声而断，夜羽有些诧异地盯着断裂的锁链和依旧束缚在腕部的镣铐，然后盯着收刀入鞘的恶魔王疑惑道：“为什么？”  
“我有事情交给你去办，作为承诺我解开你的束缚之一，但是另外一个要等你把任务完成。”西木野真姬朝着利未安森摆了摆手权当道别，她拉着夜羽朝外面走去，边走边平静道。  
单翼半神愣了愣旋即笑出声，带着几分赞许：“狡猾的王，说吧，我要做什么？”  
红发少女收下了赞许，她招手示意夜羽附耳过来，然后轻声说了什么。深蓝长发的少女在听完后退开了几步，面色微诧，然而很快就大笑出声，她轻轻捶了一下胸口，欠身行了最高的礼节：“谨遵王命。”  
“你可以选择你喜欢的武器，不要吗？”看着转身欲走的夜羽，西木野真姬淡淡询问道，她将手中的长刀抛给她。  
“不，夜羽何尝需要武器！”单翼半神眨了眨眼睛，将长刀抛回，“只有身无依靠，才能尽力而为，这是我之武道。”  
红发恶魔也不再勉强，她也同样笑起来只是随意地提醒道：“单论力量，对方可是不比你弱，你们会成为相当好的对手。我希望你喜欢。”  
“当然，每一个能够逼迫我靠近极限，能够动摇封印，能够让我记起任何片段的对手我都喜欢。”离开祭坛站在外面的锁链上，黑色羽翼展开，夜羽露出张扬的笑容，“我得找回只属于津岛善子的过往，找回被我遗失，被神灵封印在记忆深处的那个名字。我，需要她。”  
话音未落，单翼半神便消失不见，唯有一支黑羽悠悠飘落被西木野真姬接住，化作一张薄薄书信。红发恶魔看着纸上熟悉的名字，有些意外微扬眉梢：“哦？精灵族的王储？”

远隔千里之外的精灵族，发回书信的紫发法师提灯而行，进入了精灵古老的藏书室。她找到了金发的精灵，那人正立于书架前，茫然看着前方密布的藏书，似有所思。绚濑绘里听见脚步声，头也不回道：“希。”  
“托你的福，最近在精灵族找到了一些有趣的书籍。”放下提灯，美丽的法师笑道。  
精灵不会被那人带着诱人魅意的笑容迷惑，她转开视线一语将面具击破：“但是，并没你想要寻找的答案对吗？”  
“……绘里这样就不可爱了啊。”东条希无奈地收敛了笑容，按了按额头，“不过还是有种隐隐的熟悉感，但是咱不知道，可能是因为这里元素密布，对于法师来说太过于亲切了吧。”  
她将绚濑绘里拉到桌边，轻车熟路从书架上推开好几本书，拿出一个盒子：“咱知道你在苦恼什么，来，看看牌吧。”  
金发精灵却愣住了，她一把握住不明所以的魔法师的手腕，沉声道：“你怎么找到这个盒子的？”  
东条希很快反应了过来，眼里均是迷惑不解：“哎？对啊，咱也不知道啊，好像……”好像它就应该藏在那里……紫发法师没有将这半句话说完，她有点头疼，却还是什么都记不起来，索性不再考虑，只是挣开好友的束缚，将盒子灰尘擦去打开，将那些闪烁着光泽的牌拿出，才继续道，“来，抽一张吧。”  
“玩这些有什么意义。”绚濑绘里却不动手，她紧紧皱眉指了指自己，“不可笑吗？回到这里开始发生的那些事情，一桩一桩，犹如命运操控。”  
世界树复苏，长老会的一致认可，传遍四方的消息与邀请，更难以断绝的血脉，一桩又一桩都压在她的心头，沉重无比。似乎所有人都觉得这是命运，这是天意，这是她应得的。  
绚濑绘里也说不清自己在想什么，但是即使是她也不得不承认，在那场跨越数百年的见面中，她无可抑制地动摇了，那份熟悉感，即使在幻影消失后依旧挥之不去，她在走过这座王城的任何一个角落的时候，都可能一瞬间泛起怀念感，即使她原本应该陌生无比。  
东条希露出玩味的笑容，看着面前沉着脸的金发精灵，听着伙伴最终慢慢将那些疑问诉说而出：“我有时候，甚至无法控制那些熟悉感，我在想，我究竟是谁？是精灵王？是绚濑绘里？亦或是什么命运操控的木偶？”  
“我到底是谁，谁能告诉我……”

紫发魔法师抽出牌，看着上面古老的神语，她笑了笑将牌推到绚濑绘里面前，握住了她的手，认真道：“绘里，看着我。”  
金发精灵闻声茫然望了过来，碧蓝色的眼眸里带着那么多脆弱和不解，混乱得几乎将她淹没了。有多少人都忘记，即使有着怎么样的背景和故事，她本身依旧是一个失去亲人，独自漂泊的少女而已。  
“在精灵的年龄里，你还没成年呢，你还有足够的时间了解，去和他们讲清楚你的选择，你听我说——”看着绚濑绘里想要开口，东条希就抬起另外一只手，手指轻抚上对方唇瓣阻止，才继续道，“你比我要幸运，我不知道我是谁，但其实我没那么关心。”  
东条希阻止好友的疑问，继续笑道：“我只是总觉得，有人活着就是活着，而有些人，在认识到自己活着之前还有故事，比如说我自己。”  
“我在五十年前在做什么，我想要知道过去。”  
“而你不一样，绘里，你不一样。无论多么悲惨，但是你曾经有过一个熟悉的，值得你铭记的过去。”东条希缓缓道，她碧绿色的眼眸里有那么平静安定人心的力量，“还有一个虽然稍微有点混乱，噗，但是还算是真实的现在。”  
“最重要的是，你有一个，有着园田海未、真姬、高坂穗乃果，还有我认可的未来，这才是你的命运，如果你相信这些东西的话。”  
东条希的笑容令绚濑绘里感到温暖，她舒展了眉头听那人继续道：“而我们既对那些久远的传闻不感兴趣，也不会被玄而又玄的天意所迷惑，我们所认识的只有我们能够看得见的你，这或许听起来有些狂妄浅薄，但其实这才是你寻求的答案，绚濑绘里。”  
“无论你如何不想承认自己，那些予你的肯定早已经将我们和你一同绑缚，和你共度今后漫长或者不漫长的生命，直到身躯化作泥土，灵魂散若尘灰的那天。”  
“所以，现在回答我，你是谁？”

海城恩诺已经落于兽人之手数天，城墙上悬挂的头颅已经开始被海风裹上盐晶风干，将痛苦的表情长久留存。兽人开始在这个城市里安营扎寨，建立起新的防御工事。  
情报总是传递得很快，恶魔之王重新开始活跃出现于城市之中令上位者感觉到了不妙，但是并没人打算放弃已经攻占的城市，兽人嗜血好战的天性正鼓舞着他们，利用魔族元气损伤的时间站稳脚跟，最后奋力一搏。  
兽人的生命总是短暂的，现在的领军者甚至从未在除了口述和书籍以外的地方真正见过那位有着赫赫威名的恶魔王，新的士兵们年轻且骄傲，并不相信传说，更相信自己手中的力量。  
更何况海城本就是是恶魔们最不擅长的阵地，在这里兽人有着绝对的优势，对于杀害同族这种事情，没有种族能比拟兽人，那罄竹难书的血腥上位史正证明着这一切。  
而在海城闸门外，还有着最强的魔兽徘徊，那只巨大的战神鲸正浮在海面上，懒洋洋享受着阳光，时不时高高喷出一股水柱，化为水雾洒出一道彩虹。  
城墙上的兽人们骄傲地谈论着这只巨兽，谈论着兽人对它的期望，“对它砸下的钱都可以堆成一只同等重量的它了！更何况花了几十年才打造出这套能够抵挡守城巨弩的铠甲！只有三位上级巫师才能操控它！”  
海上无风无浪，所以当第二道水柱冲天炸起的时候，兽人们吃惊且无措，只有厉害的武者才看清刚才似乎有什么东西自天外而来，急冲而下砸在海面上，水柱在半空中分化成水箭刺在城墙上，将那些悬挂头颅的绳子全部击断，死者的头骨终于得以葬于海中。  
巨鲸感觉到刺骨的威胁就在近前，它睁开了眼睛，摆尾掀起巨浪冲刷着天降之物，却被黑色的羽翼全数挡开。羽翼将包裹的人露出，紫红色的双眸张开，夜羽在海面上负手站定，露出冷笑看着如同山岳般的庞然大物，轻声道：“吾名夜羽，奉恶魔之主的命令而来。”  
这句话同时在所有兽人的耳边响起，将他们吓得面容发白，守城巨弩被调动，一点点转向她的方向，深蓝长发的少女面色冷淡看着巨兽逐渐潜入深海做攻击准备，缓缓道：“尔等都要记住这个名字——”  
数米长的弩箭从城墙而下，带起烈风冲破巨浪，单翼半神旋身后退半步，抬手扯下身后披风在千钧一发之际将箭头包裹，能够刺穿甲板的弩箭居然没能穿透她的深红披风，被整个甩起改变方向落入海洋。  
海洋开始翻腾，惊天一击随着深海的压力节节攀升，津岛善子露出挑衅的笑容，她不躲不避，握拳后退半步稳定自己，竟是打算以身躯直接迎接那足以撞破海城巨门的一击！  
“因为，你们将尝尽绝望的滋味。”

水浪滔天！巨响带起气浪几乎将整个城墙上的兽人都震飞出去，原本就没修复的海门之闸更是震得裂纹加深几欲碎裂，同时响起的还有震天痛吼，飞溅而出的血花几乎染红了每个兽人的眼睛！  
“哈哈哈！比吾还要强的力量！虽是野兽，但是痛快！”人影在水面后退了十几步，每一步都炸开水雾将四周模糊，深蓝长发的少女却朗声大笑，竟然隐隐有些疯狂之色，她整个右臂都被染红，从小臂处就呈现可怕的折断态势，断裂的骨茬露在皮肤外面，但是更多的血却不是她的！  
战神鲸足以击穿巨闸的利角被整个折断了！大股鲜血从中涌出，引得食肉的鱼族开始疯狂巡游却不敢近前，身为天地创造的神物，拥有远古血脉的攻城猛兽何曾吃过这么大的亏！它分外暴躁，尾巴拍打间激起的千层水箭甚至将城砖都刺得透穿！  
“痛快！万一你能解开吾的封印呢，那就不再留手，来共享愉悦的时光吧！”墙上的兽人大骇！在这样怪力之下即使九级武者也会被直接撞死，此人竟然只断了一臂而后还说不再留手！真是狂妄又自信的发言！  
绞车被再次拉动，接受将领调动的兽人决心用弩箭掩护举族上下最为珍惜的野兽一搏！  
但是太快了！！夜羽的速度太快了！！！弩箭根本无法追上她的行踪，反而经常落在战神鲸的铁甲上徒增对方的麻烦，单翼半神的闪躲逃避，令战神鲸分外暴躁，它再次下冲后从海洋中一跃而起，身边竟然展现七彩光芒，鱼鳍居然开始向着鸟之羽翼转换！  
“哈？原来你不但有着战神鲸的血统，还有鲲的！”异象令单翼半神十分意外，但是她毫无惧色反而饶有兴味停住躲避的步伐，对手的多变只能令她更加兴奋，这正是创造她的目的之一！她也曾经是台几乎完美的战争机器！  
夜羽的武技已经蓄势待发，她在第四次挡开滑翔于空的战神鲸攻击后，最终出手。黑羽犹如利刃，凝结出金属的光泽，双手合拢于胸前，她冷声道：“你本该自由存于海洋！既然变成现在这样，不如一死！”  
黑羽如雨，似千百利刃，却在夜羽操控下汇聚成巨大的镰刀在空中乍现，深蓝少女抬手握住了巨大的镰刀，随即挥动，黑色镰刀划过天际轰然而落，比城墙所发巨弩威势壮观数倍！  
战神鲸感觉到死亡临近的危机，它收起羽翼，纵身朝着深海潜去，妄图寻求海洋的保护，但是夜羽的武技更快！！比风雷更快！！  
只闻天地间一声垂死悲鸣，从斩断冲角的铠甲缝隙出，巨大镰刀已经将战神鲸钩了对穿，随即夜羽一声冷喝：“破！”巨镰分裂成数根黑羽，由内而外将巨兽分尸干净！血染海域，尸肉交由食肉鱼族享用！  
兽人各个面若死灰之色，有人被蕴藏余力的水箭刺伤也忘了躲避，弩箭力竭再未能绞动，唯有单翼半神立于半空之中，羽翼轻拍！  
夜羽再次开口，将声音送至每个兽人耳边，令他们惧怕无比：“恶魔之王西木野要吾带话于尔等。”

“吾等恶魔讲究平等，尔等毁吾城池，杀吾臣民，践踏吾之领土，吾必奉还。”  
“还希望尔等，听天由命，莫问死法。”那时候，红发的恶魔之王是如此，在她耳边说道。


	55. 征用天启

别开玩笑了，宗教这种东西，纯属是大事小事天下事，事事关心。偏偏还有许多愚者，以为宗教是最正直的东西。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗·人王语录》

远在西亚特斯的帝都，黑发侯爵也收到了信件，她露出意料之中的表情，轻咳一声示意好友注意，结果被正低头看书的对方一把抓过去，头也不抬递给坐在一边的樱内梨子：“拿去，烧茶的时候添火里。”  
只可惜园田曜不会出现吃瘪的表情，面对挚友这般举动也只是笑了笑，示意一脸无措的深红长发少女不要在意：“罢了，你拿去吧。”  
她刚拿起笔打算批改完剩下的文书就被爱丽丝按住了，银发学者抬起头来看她，墨蓝色的眼眸里无波无澜：“你需要休息。”园田曜的身体她比任何医生都知道得精确，这段时间帝都暗潮涌动，她虽说表面依旧是一副谁人也看不穿的模样，但是已经忙得数日不得好好休息了。  
世界上没有绝对的强者，只有努力家。  
“我睡不着，也没那么多时间。”黑发侯爵有些意外地收敛了笑容，她坐直身体大大方方道，“更何况你明明是知道，即使我一直不休息也不会——”  
“我知道。”没说完的话被爱丽丝断然阻止，年轻的学者看着她缓缓道，“无论你想说什么我都知道，你都是我的，那就没有什么人比我更了解。”

园田曜轻笑点头：“你还是这样，既然如此，还是说说话吧？”爱丽丝没有回答她，端起书继续看，但是黑发侯爵知道对方已经是允许的意思，于是她继续道，“园田海未明天就回来了，好笑的是，不只有我关心着这点。”  
银发学者翻过一页书，对挚友毫不留情补刀道：“不，好笑的是，你关心着这点。”随即她放软了口气缓缓道，“你打算怎么办？真的打算这么做？”  
“为何不？”园田曜朝着椅背上靠去，轻声道。  
爱丽丝在书上仔细做下笔记，才淡然道：“你明知道她继续出现在你身侧，只会对你不利。”  
她的语气里并没有责备，甚至毫无劝阻之意，樱内梨子有时候不太理解这两个人的交流——明知不可行却无人拦阻，明知会为难却罕有援助，明知生死相关却仅用一言告知。  
这不像是朋友，也不像是任何一种她所理解的关系。  
但是有一点她无比清楚，园田曜和爱丽丝对于彼此来说从不可缺少，犹如花与叶，天和地，晨曦与夜幕，日月和星辰。

园田曜把玩着茶杯笑道：“有那么多人希望她最好在我身边多待一段时间，无论是角逐那个座位的哪方都是这么想，我为何不遂他们的意？”  
“以什么名义？”银发学者笔下不停写着什么，随口道，“我记得你前几天陪同皇子朝着大帝提出了天启佣兵团的十项作用。”  
黑发侯爵却认真点了点头：“其实那都是胡说的。”随即看着爱丽丝的笔顿了顿，在书上氤氲出一个小小的墨痕。  
梨子忍着笑接过园田曜的茶杯想要续茶，却在爱丽丝点了点头用赞同的口气说出“不错”两个字的时候差点把水溢出去。她轻咳了一声，将茶杯放好后回到自己座位，看爱丽丝之前做好笔记的书籍，认真学习。  
“小泉花阳殿下，一直企图把自己和星空凛塞进佣兵团，我不如也就卖她一个人情。”园田曜看了眼酒红长发的少女，随后对着她多解释了一句。  
“你卖她的人情何止一个？”爱丽丝显然意有所指，她轻抿一口自己的药草茶缓缓道，“你这样会引发其他人不满的。”  
“我只关注我收回的利润。”园田曜轻轻用自己的茶杯碰碰对方的，笑道，“唯有这样才比较保险。”  
“明天早上，园田海未应该会看见令她都吃惊的场面吧？她可没想到消息传这么快。”银发学者和对方轻轻碰杯。  
“她做出的选择如此，理应承受。”黑发侯爵收敛了笑容，垂眸平静道，“我决不允许别人动摇她做出的选择。”  
“这句话可有对我警告之意？放心，照顾你一个就够麻烦了。”爱丽丝挑了挑眉，摘下眼镜揉了揉太阳穴，“你实在是太狡猾了。”  
园田曜一愣之后，愉悦地笑道：“啊，挚友，我一贯如此。”

且不管樱内梨子是否有对园田海未抱以十分的同情，反正当蓝发佣兵风尘仆仆赶回来的时候，自己是对自己十分同情的，这种同情始于当她看见城门口那一排想不注意到都难的贵族马车，还有站在最前方笑得腼腆温和的棕发女子。  
那不是小泉花阳能是谁？园田海未回想起自己一直觉得这位带有家里蹲属性的七公主在回到帝都后，只会来往于自家老师家、皇宫、自己住宅这几处，真是觉得自己天真得就和星空凛一样。  
所以当她被小泉花阳给予大大拥抱时候还在反思自己，幸好面上没有表现出来，依旧是温暖和煦的微笑，只是小泉花阳拥得太紧了一些，蓝发佣兵开始有些害羞，她轻轻推了一把七公主，小声道：“殿下？”  
“海未，有个好消息将要告诉你。”小泉花阳的低语擦过她耳边，不待她反应就松开了手，露出星点害羞的表情，轻提裙摆行礼，“欢迎回来。”  
这下那些跟随七公主跑出来的贵族神情更是暧昧不已，园田海未即使苦不堪言也只能打碎门牙咽回肚子里，她轻捶胸口行礼，沉稳道：“许久不见，殿下。”  
“嗯咳，殿下。”能够在这个时候打断小泉花阳的也只有久在帝都的那几位老牌贵族了，比如说“海上提督”格里芬顿，中年人轻咳了一声满脸堆笑凑了过来，“我想我要宣读一个喜讯了。”  
园田海未对于这个中年胖子的八面玲珑早有见识，所以她看似一脸平静实则打起十二分的谨慎应对。她点了点头，示意对方继续说话：“请，格里芬顿大人。”  
“陛下有令。”格里芬顿收敛起笑容，朗声道，“园田海未卿，听闻你忧心于挚友离去无人可同你共选佣兵团成员，恰逢吾国无中流砥柱佣兵团可用，佣兵工会多次扶持也无用，吾不忍令工会请求继续落空，决心启用于你。”  
“吾允许你公开在西亚特斯各地颁布征募启示，经吾之子要求，于园田侯爵领地先展开调查，财政部将负责天启今后所有费用。”  
格里芬顿说完，朝着园田海未欠了欠身，笑道：“恭喜名誉伯爵大人，您现在可是身负王命炙手可热了！”  
所有人都盯着园田海未，希望从她身上看出来点什么不同，但园田海未也同样清楚这些人出现在这里的目的，她很好掩饰住了自己的诧异和不满，只是平静行了佣兵之礼，缓缓道：“感念王对我的厚爱，也感谢公主殿下和二皇子殿下。”  
刚才宣读王令的严肃随着园田海未的接受一扫而空，贵族们上前表示感谢后，陆续识趣而散，只留下小泉花阳一人。年轻的公主殿下看了眼站在身边的红衣魔法使，轻声道：“你退下吧。”  
皇家聘用的魔法使是魔法使工会的异类之一，他们只服从皇室的领导，虽然高傲自然也理应听从小泉花阳的命令。魔法使压低了自己的帽檐，冷哼了一声，如风般朝后退去，很快消失在城内的人群中。  
但是园田海未知道，对方依旧还在哪里监视着自己，她抑制下心里的嘲讽和无奈，朝着花阳轻笑道：“殿下是想和我一起走走？请。”  
棕色长发的女子却似笑非笑看了她一眼，固执更改道：“花阳。”  
“是，花阳。”蓝发剑士愣了愣，却终于露出几分真心的笑容。

小泉花阳和蓝发佣兵一起沿着城中大道漫步，有些民众发现了七公主殿下，朝她欠身致意，得到她温柔的还礼，然后民众就会更加热情地表示欢迎，甚至还得到了小孩子好几个拥抱。  
园田海未看着小泉花阳的耳朵越来越红，害羞得完全和之前判若两人，最终甚至拉着蓝发少女掉头就跑，一直跑到安静的地方去了。这样的七公主殿下让她觉得真实，她想，或许终于可以放下一些心来了。  
她看着小泉花阳扶着膝盖弯腰喘了半天，直起身体的时候脸上还有些微红，但是说话语速终于恢复了正常：“啊…哈…哈…真是太热情。”  
“那是你应得的荣光。”不知不觉小泉花阳居然拉她跑到了第一次被星空凛引来的小楼，她们就并肩站在河边看流水波光，园田海未说出这句话的时候，是真心实意的。她垂眸看着河水，忽略了小泉花阳的神色。  
棕发女子神情冰冷，说出的话语却依旧轻柔：“嗯，这份荣光如此之重，我得多多感谢我的二哥。”  
园田海未不好接话，便只能切了话题，她对小泉花阳讲起了星空凛的下落：“星空凛十分惦念你，可能不过多时便会回来了。”她们当时在小泉花阳面前统一的说辞就是去往远洋寻找岛上巫医，蓝发剑士自然继续瞒着她。  
小泉花阳露出放心的表情：“我倒是没想到在远方海岛上，也有神奇的医术，倒是希望凛她能够将医师带回来。”可惜想到自己对凛那样单纯的性格给予重任，自己都忍不住笑了起来。  
“还是希望她早日康复比较靠谱。”

两个年轻人又谈论了些别的事情，园田海未觉得有些奇怪，因为小泉花阳居然一点都没发觉，园田曜之前受伤的事情。黑发侯爵受伤那么严重，究竟是怎么样瞒得滴水不漏、在帝都这么多双眼睛下？佩服之余让园田海未更加疑惑。  
小泉花阳在夜幕降临之前告辞，白袍魔法使随之出现一路护送，在离去之前，棕发的女子还是忍不住停下步伐，她没有回头，只是低声道：“海未，不知道你相信不相信，但是这次招募的事情，我的确没有推波助澜。”  
她不敢回头看园田海未的表情，却听见剑士的轻笑，她的声音还存有暖意，温润沉稳：“如果和我说话的是花阳，我当然信任呀。”

小泉花阳背对着蓝发少女挑了挑唇角，她有些满意却更多是一些酸涩的情感，她回想起那张和园田曜相似的面容对自己说出同样的“信任”一词，一时竟然有些怅然。但最终她摆了摆手，问出了另外一个问题：“凛离开了，但是海未，她还会回到我身边吗？”  
“凛如此惦念你，会的。”剑士不解她为什么要这样询问，却依旧给予肯定答复。  
小泉花阳低声道：“那么你呢……”  
园田海未听清了，却犹豫了，她不知道该如何回答，甚至她不明白为什么七公主殿下会在有白袍魔法师在场的情况下，问出这样直接的问题。  
但是小泉花阳很快笑了，她背对着园田海未摆了摆手，迈步离开：“没事，就当我没问过吧。”  
自愿深陷泥沼却奢求救援是不恰当的，七公主比花阳要清楚。

园田海未目送她离开，看着她单薄的身影消失在视线尽头，而蓝发少女转身进入茶楼，拾阶而上来到曾经熟悉的桌旁。那里坐着一个人，一个刚才还令她满怀疑惑的人。  
黑发侯爵闻声看向她，含笑举杯，疏离却并不冰冷，她开口道：“我还在想，你能不能发现我。”  
蓝发少女在园田曜对面坐下，她的眼神扫过对方苍白的脸色和单薄的黑袍，有些生气地皱了皱眉：“我当然会找到你，虽然之前我还在疑惑，你居然没有到城门去。不觉得避嫌太过了吗？”  
“避嫌？你在开玩笑，我们何曾有嫌所避？在现今？”园田曜有些好笑地扬了扬眉，她给园田海未续满了茶杯，依旧是那副令人生气的模样，悠然道，“你马上要跟我去家族了，哦，是我的家族。”  
“是你？”园田海未终于明白了幕后推手究竟是谁，她之前的一肚子怒气全都泄了干净，只觉得分外可笑。她饮尽杯中茶水，最终无奈道，“你究竟在想些什么？天启被帝国当做官方象征，身为团长的我，不但没有守护好团队，反而让自由的佣兵变成了王者手中的利刃？”  
我会被钉在佣兵工会的耻辱柱上，蓝发佣兵这么想到。  
“那又如何？一切为了西亚特斯。”黑发侯爵收敛了笑容，缓缓道，“佣兵工会一向是极其良好的情报收集单位，只可惜皇家无法利用插足，而如果身为A级的天启能够获得认可，那么也就代表，我们会有一个源源不断的情报来源。”  
“王之利刃，进则伤敌，反则刃王。”园田海未垂眸冷声道，“你哪儿来的信心？不要忘记，或许身为团长的我是你们手中的提线木偶，但是无论如何，我不会让天启为你们运转，我的佣兵有自由权。”  
园田曜也不恼，她笑了笑，指尖略微沾起茶水，在桌下画出一方一圆：“啊，自由这样的话，似乎我曾经听过很多次，你只要活着，又何尝有自由？”  
蓝发少女沉默了，她心中飞掠过万千想法，却最终颓然长叹一声，抬手将桌上水痕抹去，低声道：“我的最低底线，天启只能在我手中，不容你们入其窥视。”  
“当然。”园田曜欣然同意。

园田海未和园田曜的谈话不再持续，或者两人都知道已经很不愉快，也没有什么必要把气氛搞得更糟。直到园田海未喝完一壶茶后确定了出发时间才决定告辞离去，园田曜也不打算客套挽留，直接召唤侍者结账。  
蓝发佣兵原本打算直接走人，可是最后踌躇片刻，还是凝音成细线将话语直接传输给了园田曜，她轻声道：“你的身体……”  
“无碍，感谢关心。”黑发侯爵有些意外，但是不动声色还以客套言辞，她知道园田海未并不太信，但是有很多事情难以解释，她也不打算在这种地方讲述。  
反正终有一日，她相信园田海未会明白一切。  
而那一日也不再遥远。

园田海未在楼下遇见了深红色长发的少女，多日不见对方依旧还是那么谦恭地朝她欠身行礼，轻声道：“园田伯爵。”  
蓝发剑士知道她可靠，却又因为稚嫩而更容易从话语中察觉什么，便询问道：“园田侯爵身体恢复情况如何？”  
“很好，老师一直对园田侯爵极为照顾。”樱内梨子口中的老师是爱丽丝，园田海未知道这点，却怎么也想不到对方会“极为照顾”，她仔细观察着少女细微的表情，便知道有异，打算再多问几句。  
却没想到樱内梨子如此机智，突然在她开口前道：“其实有个消息和园田伯爵有关。”  
深红长发的少女生怕对方继续发问，飞快继续道：“精灵族那边的消息，您的好友绚濑绘里，被选举为王了。”  
园田海未满脸愕然的样子几乎成为那天小楼下一道别致的风景。


	56. 园田领地

对于我们最亲近的人，我们阻断言语绝不将最深的心底袒露，却对于旅途中的陌生人畅所欲言，因为我们知道，我们会很快各奔东西，毫无利害关系。

————《心理·旅行篇》

园田海未本来以为，园田曜这趟回家之旅会如何隆重而兴师动众，但是当她一大早打开家门看见门口坐在箱子上的黑发女子时，还以为她们只不过是要进行一场下乡的旅行，她特意探头朝后面看了看，没看见银发学者熟悉的身影。  
黑发侯爵很清楚园田海未在想什么，她也不介意对方的一脸怀疑，平静道：“马车在下面，就我们两个人。”  
“就两个人？”到底是少年心性，园田海未忍不住道，“恕我直言，侯爵大人，你知道自己对于这个国家的重要性吗？”  
“我知道我比你想象的还要重要。”黑发侯爵有着让园田海未无可奈何的本事，她的自恋能力显然也令蓝发伯爵望尘莫及。她笑着将箱子重新拎起来，“走吧，我的领地很有趣。”  
园田海未扶了扶额。她听着园田曜愉悦的轻笑声，也实在难以吐槽出什么，只能点点头拎起自己的行李跟着她离开，满脸郁闷，直到听见园田曜的补充时候才如同阴云般散了个干净。  
黑发侯爵回头看她，笑容隐隐透出几分狡猾：“不是还有你吗？你会保护我的吧。”  
园田海未沉默了片刻，无奈地轻叹了口气，认真道：“是的，我会保护你。”  
楼下果然有着一辆马车等着她们，园田海未仔细感知了一下，发现车夫真的只是个普通人。她愈发不理解黑发侯爵的想法，也看不透黑发侯爵的底细。  
罢了罢了，园田海未轻轻抚过腰间长剑，在对方看不见的地方露出温和的笑颜。就算保护园田曜也无妨，她不想管什么阵营站队，什么身份不同。  
那是她唯一的亲人，不管对方如何算计自己排斥自己，血脉永远是不可逾越的屏障，即使要让她为此献出生命保护，她也绝不会退缩半分。  
而很久之后她才明白过来，狡猾的侯爵从未需要她的保护，她也从未能保护到她，从最初，到最末。

 

园田曜的回家之旅果然如她所讲，是十分安静的旅程，有时马车还会听从园田曜随性的命令走上乡间小道，黑发侯爵会赶园田海未下车，去用铜币跟乡村农夫交换一些田园风味。那个时候的黑发女子总会毫不嫌弃地擦干净就往嘴里填，塞得两腮鼓囊囊，和花栗鼠差不多，显得有些可爱。  
在园田海未第三次用怀疑…可能还有点想义正言辞教训其吃饭姿势的目光（她实在太不会掩饰了）看着园田曜的时候，对方终于嚼完了水果，慢条斯理擦了擦唇角疑问道：“怎么，很疑惑吗？”  
“的确。”经过一段时间的相处，园田海未对她的态度已经没那么小心翼翼，虽然还是极力克制着疏离的关系，但是即使她自己心下也清楚，她有多么想，多么想再近一点。  
园田曜的回答是那样平静，却让蓝发少女的脑海中犹如被投入一块巨石一样，激得嗡嗡作响：“以前，这是说不定是我的一顿饭。”  
园田海未有千般疑惑，万种不解想要说出，无论怎么样的脑补答案都无法抵消她的情绪波动，她无法想象身份尊贵，作为园田家继承人的园田曜，作为长女的园田曜怎么可能有着一段依靠一些水果当饭的生活。  
最终，蓝发少女只能从牙缝里挤出几个字来：“怎么可能？”  
“挺好吃的。”园田曜没有回答的意思，她意味深长看了眼紧皱眉头的伯爵，挑了挑唇角，“至于答案，我不会在现在告诉你。”  
“这样通关不是太简单了吗，园田伯爵，你要自己思考。”那句轻描淡写令园田海未更加难受。园田曜越是这样掩饰，越是证明当时曾经发生过她所不知道的可怕情况，只是那人挺过来了，甚至比那时候还生命坚韧，笑容清傲。  
园田海未看着园田曜许久，最后收回了视线，她苦笑着低声道：“我们果然还是不一样。”  
“那是当然。”园田曜也收回视线，将淡淡目光投向窗外。半晌后她轻声道，“你不会成为我，也不会替代我。”  
那时候的蓝发少女还不知道，世界上真的会有人为了这句话如此奋不顾身。

东行的马车并没有将她们送到园田家族的领地内，而是按照园田曜的要求将她们安置在了领地与帝国托尔丹行省的交界处，那条名叫流苍的大河边。  
河道宽阔流水缓慢，岸边卵石上青苔犹如翡翠般美丽，阳光穿透本就清澈的河水，照亮浅处游曳的鱼群。流苍河上凌驾着一座白石大桥，桥头雕塑造型古朴一看就知并非近百年之物，园田海未凑近查看其中一个骑士雕塑，半晌后有些讶然开口：“嗯？这不是刻刀。”  
“当然不是。”园田曜笑道，“这是先祖，初代家族族长亲手用剑劈砍所制作。”  
长剑挥砍就能够刻画这么细腻的雕塑线条，对于力量的把控几乎能说是登峰造极，园田海未不禁为之惊叹：“厉害！”  
“身为古老家族的创始人，她当然厉害，流苍河也正是她的命名。”她们走过人来人往的大桥，地处繁华领地的人民见惯了各种人，竟然对于自家侯爵出没毫无察觉。当终于踏入园田家族领地，当园田曜带着蓝发佣兵爬上桥边丘陵的观景亭时，她缓缓道，“这就是故乡。”  
她刻意弱化了“我的”或者“我们的”故乡这个词。

以流苍河为分界线往东，有西亚特斯的三分之一行省大小，被丘陵和森林环抱，阳光充足雨水充沛，这片拥有富饶平原的土地，均属于园田家。南部多丘陵，而这样宽广而美丽的平原却颇为少见，它也是重要的粮食产地之一。  
即使经历过数次帝国的动荡，甚至亚特斯帝国的分裂，园田家族却依旧占据着这片领土，占据着这里居民们心脏中最重要的位置，连帝国派遣的官员也不能替代。他们会听从官员的指导，却依旧只会对园田家族的命令誓死效忠。  
“当年，亚特斯帝国的初代大帝，在背水一战的时候，指着流苍河，对家主说，此战若是胜利，从这条河以东你随意圈，都是你的领地！决不允许任何人妄图侵占！”园田曜负手而立笑道，“然后她就赢了，但是——”  
黑发侯爵顿了顿继续道：“但是先祖只圈了这一块，她说，我只要这个国家完整，人民最终结束这种苦难。”  
园田海未肃然起敬，她站得笔直低声道：“先祖真是令我心生佩服。”  
“她是十分聪明的人，如果说起来什么不明智……”黑发侯爵低声道，随即笑了笑，“大概是最终败给了爱情吧。”  
那是世间最难以掌握，最容易覆水难收的情感，所以我的妹妹啊，这是先人敲响的警钟。

蓝发佣兵没有听过那段故事，她只能疑问地看着黑发侯爵，直到对方将一把古朴的钥匙塞入她的口袋，笑道：“具体的事情，等你在古堡住下，自己去翻阅藏书就知道了。”  
园田海未听见人在欢呼，她回身朝着桥的方向看，看那些风尘仆仆远归的游人露出激动的表情，一扫风霜所带来的疲惫，连脚步都轻快了许多，他们热爱着这片土地，对这片土地充满着归属感和荣誉感！  
蓝发佣兵也能感受到那种血脉相连的共鸣，她闭上眼睛，精神力一点点扩散开去，尝试着融于这片土地，尝试着感受每一缕清风的重量，每一道阳光的温度。最终她再次睁开眼睛的时候，身上那些自龙族归来从未消失的凌厉之气被一点点淡化，利剑最终得以归鞘。  
园田海未的笑容柔和而沉静，令黑发侯爵恍惚忆起海洋的模样。她别开头去看风景，轻悄地卸下了眼中伪装出的笑意。虽然是眸色截然相反的黑暗和光明，但此时，身为姐妹的两个人，却如此相似。  
或许是享受静怡的时间太长了，让园田海未都放松了警惕，所以当氛围变成肃杀的时候，她居然是比园田曜更晚反应过来的那个。空气中黑影乍现，带起的气流似乎扭曲了整个空间，目标正是园田海未！  
但是园田曜的速度更快，手腕翻转间赤红长剑已经格挡住了幽紫的飞镖，上面显然淬有剧毒，被挡开扎入地面的时候竟然将亭子的石板腐蚀开一个大洞，黑发侯爵朝着飞镖的方向迎上一步，沉声道：“在园田家领地挑衅我，出来！”  
空气细微扭曲了一下，无人应答。蓝发剑士此刻已经反应了过来，瞳孔微变，竟然一言不发从山顶几个纵跃落回桥上横剑而立。她和园田曜不一样，当她察觉到那股气息的时候就知道对手是谁，园田海未盯着面前不远处的空气，蓄势待发：“一位黑暗精灵杀手，为何要来到这里？”  
“园田伯爵。”剑拔弩张的气氛被园田曜清冷的呼唤中止，她很快出现在园田海未的视野里朝着她下令道，“你吓着他们了。”  
他们？谁？园田海未有些疑惑，直到她发现那些原本走在桥上的行人带着惊慌失措的表情看着她，被那么多双眼睛盯着她有些尴尬，放下剑来的时候黑暗精灵杀手已经逃之夭夭。  
园田海未也想迈开腿逃跑，可是还得维持着沉稳的样子，所以她刚走了几步，就看见有个混在人群里穿着古旧铁甲的人，拖着叮铃咣当的甲壳滑稽无比冲向了园田曜所在的地方，精准无比撞在了黑发侯爵怀里。  
要知道戴着铁头盔的人比园田曜还高上不少，加上沉重铁甲的冲击力，蓝发少女看着黑发侯爵一瞬间僵硬了脸上的笑容，露出有些痛苦的表情，但是那双手臂牢牢接住了突袭的人。  
蓝发伯爵轻咳几声，大步走过去不动声色地将那人从园田曜怀里捞了出来，看着她费了好大劲从头上摘下那个还带着锈迹的头盔，露出下面和高坂穗乃果有些相像的橘色头发还有陌生秀气的脸来。  
“哎？”居然是个少女？园田海未发出了吃惊的疑问。  
橘色短发的少女因为在铁头盔里闷了太久，被汗打湿的头发都贴在了脸上，唯有一缕头发依旧张扬地翘着。蓝发少女看着园田曜，尊贵的侯爵大人缓缓伸出手去，沉稳将那缕呆毛朝下压，然后呆毛再次桀骜不驯地弹起来，园田曜继续重复上面的动作。  
原来是个强迫症……园田海未为自己发现黑发侯爵与平常不同的一面有些窃喜，她忍不住笑出声来，这下引起了苦恼乖乖任由园田曜重复动作的少女的注意。对方那双紫红色的眼睛看了看园田曜又看了看园田海未，恍然大悟抓住了黑发侯爵的衣角：“侯爵大人！你有孩子了啊！”  
黑发侯爵这次嘴角抽搐的幅度连少女都能看得一清二楚，然后头顶心爱的呆毛就被一把揪住，园田曜神色温柔：“高海千歌，你家长呢？”  
园田海未忍不住抖了三抖，她小心翼翼避开高海千歌求救的眼神，朝旁边退了好几步，扭头四顾风景，耳朵却竖着听高海千歌元气十足（完全不诚恳）地朝着园田曜求饶：“哇啊！侯爵大人！我错了我错了！”  
园田曜最终还是松开了那抹颤巍巍翘着的呆毛，她们很快被许多人围上了，或者说只有园田曜被很多人围上了，园田海未和高海千歌都只能站在外面。那些人，那些属于领地的子民，脸上带着激动而热情的笑容看着黑发侯爵：“侯爵大人欢迎回来！”  
他们的表情犹如看见至高无上的神灵，园田海未看着站在人群中朝着大家轮流问好的黑发侯爵，看黑发女子随和且礼貌地朝着大家打招呼，她能够感觉到这片土地可怕的凝聚力，原先她以为是针对园田家族。  
但最终她发现，这不如说是，针对着园田曜一个人的尊敬，在这属于她的土地上，连帝国官方都无法与之相较。

高海千歌最终和她们同行，小骑士脱下那套明显就不是她的盔甲，挂在明显也不属于她的骏马马背上，被黑发侯爵说是离家出走，但自称是冒险。  
园田海未看着她笑容清爽，活跃跳脱的模样觉得十分像穗乃果，就主动凑过去攀谈了几句，结果就好像被对方抓住了什么救命稻草，一路拉着自己谈论理想和冒险，牵着马走得歪歪斜斜，直到听见骑兵们整齐的马蹄声才犹如卡壳的绞轮一样停止。  
前来的是一小队骑兵，为首的人老远就看见了园田曜，提前跳下马背，奔跑了过来。有着和高海千歌一样的面庞，却看起来更加幼小的骑士半跪下来，朝着园田曜行礼道：“侯爵大人。”  
“近卫队长好久不见。”园田曜这么说话的时候，园田海未还没反应过来，毕竟对方看起来比高海千歌还要小。  
直到高海千歌小小声喊了一句后才反应了过来：“母亲大人……”  
幼小的骑士瞪了她一眼，转而向园田海未行礼，客气而礼貌：“伯爵大人。”  
园田海未对于面前这样的逆生长情况有些好奇，但是她强行压下了这些好奇，朝着同样对自己行礼的骑士还礼：“您好，您认识我？”  
“正是如此，我奉命来迎接二位。”骑士笑容看起来和自己女儿如出一辙，完全没有让人感到任何年龄差距。

园田海未却看了眼园田曜，她犹记得园田曜曾经说过只有她们两个人，并且不曾通知，那么为什么骑士会来迎接？其中究竟是有人通风报信，还是有人撒谎呢？  
黑发侯爵的笑容还是那副老样子，没有一丝半毫改变，她扶起高海千歌的母亲，骑上骑士们牵着的骏马的脊背，示意园田海未与她共乘一匹。  
园田海未拒绝了其他人的伸手扶持，她轻松踩蹬上马转而坐在了黑发侯爵的后面握住缰绳，她们两个贴合得很近，蓝发少女突然发现这个姿势的不妥，于是僵硬得跳也不是走也不是。  
园田曜低低的笑声顺着衣物传过来一阵轻微震颤，她挺直了身体接过了园田海未手中的缰绳，拉开了两个人中间曾经亲密的距离，她的腰背挺得那么笔直，甚至遮挡了园田海未的视线。  
她们一路无话，直至看得见屹立在原野上的城堡。在踏过吊桥后，在城堡的巨门前，两个人下马，园田曜才重新开口。  
“欢迎来到这里，园田海未，公事请在晚宴上谈论。”  
在黑发侯爵的身后，城门两侧悬挂着园田家族的独角兽旗帜，和丹枫城城门悬挂的一模一样，一点点刺痛了蓝发少女的眼睛。  
她深吸了一口气，听见自己冰冷客套的声音道：“谢谢你，侯爵大人。”  
谢谢你带我来到这里，让我去看一个真相。


	57. 先祖之魂

空间戒指采用风系上位法术空间系的分支构筑，高级魔法师所刻画魔法阵才能展开空间，所以数量一向稀少价值万金。空间戒指内部大约有一立方米左右的空间，是您旅行居家杀人藏尸必备良物，欢迎订购，一年一枚出品，质量有所保障。  
提醒，活的生物进不去。

————《千万别期待魔法师发广告》

晚宴用宾主相谈甚欢可以形容，说是宴会其实不过只有园田家的两个人隔着一张长桌对望，旁边的管家作为背景板沉默而立。黑发侯爵的话意外得多，将园田领的风土人情一点点讲给剑士听。  
“葡萄园也一直是领地的一大产业。”杯中红酒入口温润，园田曜眯起眼睛的样子犹如惬意的猫咪，她晃了晃杯子，朝蓝发少女致意。  
旁边的仆人将饭菜收拾干净之后，园田海未拒绝了甜点，她们已经谈妥了有关佣兵团招募的具体事项，现在需要解决的仅仅是最后那个真相。园田曜了然对方的急切心情，她朝管家吩咐道：“园田伯爵今天晚上要在图书馆休息。”  
年老的管家面露诧异，但很快恢复了古井无波的沉默，他点了点头退了出去。黑发侯爵转过身来看园田海未，口气轻松：“钥匙在你身上，我带你去。”  
“他为什么那么惊讶？”如果仅仅只是让客人不去客房休息，似乎不值得那么犹豫，园田海未开口问道。  
园田曜推开门，朝蓝发少女做出邀请的姿势：“因为那是我应该住的地方。园田家的族规，族长在第一天应该休息在图书馆里。”  
“如果让一个外人住在那里，这样难道不是更引人注目吗？”管家早已经不见踪影，园田海未知道这处古堡一定有着足以让他很快离开的暗道。她们走过一条长长的走廊，来到通往下层的阶梯时，她才轻声这么问道。  
或许是为了营造静怡的气氛，通向图书馆的走廊灯火略暗，园田曜的表情也半隐藏在阴影之中。她的声音如常，却突然失去了笑容：“有我在这里，你担心什么。”  
蓝发剑士想说我担心你，转而一想以她们两个现在的关系，外加上偌大古堡对于这人可能并没有她所见到的那么安静，便知道自己什么也不能说。她有礼貌地掏出钥匙打开了图书馆的大门，里面书卷的气味合着些许灰尘扑了出来。  
“自己稍微收拾一下，清洁用具应该还在里面。”园田曜指了指角落说道，“回见。”  
“谢谢您的慷慨。”园田海未能够听见仆人来到这里的脚步声，她谨慎疏离地点了点头。

园田曜离开后，园田海未合上门，怀揣着十二分的警惕打量着这间图书馆，寻找是否有可疑之物，或者是否存在暗门，亦或是监视的窥孔，她什么也没找到。  
古堡的图书馆很大，几乎占据了这一层所有的空间，仆人显然时有打扫，棕红色的书柜上仅仅积攒了薄薄的灰。园田海未在里面找到了比较新的战争学，同类的书架上还摆放着古早泛黄的羊皮卷版本，这里显然经常会进购一些新书。  
书柜的尽头是一张长桌和柔软的皮质座椅，方便阅览者使用，而后方的墙上挂满了历代家主的画像。园田海未看着黑发侯爵的画像，忍不住露出微笑：那上面所绘制的园田曜还是个少女，端坐在高脚椅子上，谈笑间颇有几分威严家主的模样。  
她沿着年代朝前看，却没有看见意料之中的画像，园田曜前面的家主是一位威严的将军，画像下面金色的嵌片印刻着日期却是在一个半世纪以前，那么身为园田家主的父亲呢？他难道不是园田家真正的主人吗？  
蓝发少女觉得自己好像踏入了一片迷宫，在其中身不由己被绕得几近晕眩，她索性直接跳过那一排排印刻着的说明，将目光投在了第一张画像上，投在了即使园田曜也评价颇高的初代家主身上。  
那是位年轻的女性，高高挽着海蓝色的长发，露出一截白皙的脖颈来。她穿着英姿飒爽的骑马服，一只手握着马鞭，而另外一只手，很显然如果不是画框的截取，应该握着另外一人的手，她歪过头去朝着那人的方向，脸上的表情是那么温柔，温柔到能够将寒冰融化，将世界都随着春风复苏。  
这也是唯一一张人物不是坐姿的画作，园田海未下意识摸了一把自己的脸，她发现自己和园田曜竟然和初代有些相似，是该感叹遗传的伟大吗？园田海未忍不住自嘲了一下，她还有一晚上找到这一切的答案。  
而现在最好动手将一切打扫干净，她挽起袖子，将长发扎成马尾的模样，找到工具就开始前后忙碌了起来。

结果这一收拾就到了夜深人静的时候。园田海未在打扫之余也收获颇丰，这让她对于先祖们的期待一再降低，毕竟当你从夹缝里翻出来某代先祖的求爱信，或者是涂画日记本，亦或者某代先祖私藏的少儿不宜小画册，你也会有着同样的心情。  
在她的心底，父亲是严厉的，家族是严肃的，古老的祖先更是容不得侵犯的，结果现在有人情味的同时所有形象也都崩塌了，园田海未一脸崩溃生无可恋。  
除此之外外面摆的书都是如此正式严谨，竟然找不出任何她所需要的答案，蓝发剑士并没有放弃，她拿起一本由初代先祖所写的手札（那是她唯一看上去正常的收获），在桌前坐下阅读了起来。  
扉页上有着初代家主潇洒的字迹，写出的内容却让园田海未有些吃惊——“我并不想建立家族，一个家族本质的价值终究会被历史遗忘，被争权者毁灭，我忧心于那一天究竟何时会到来。”  
园田海未的眼神久久定格在“本质的价值”上，她皱紧了眉头，将视线平移到下一页，却发现这里的笔记被人拆了下来，是谁呢？园田海未更加好奇，她将手札朝后继续翻去，寻找着相关的记载，直到最后一页才终于发现了端倪。  
书上有着先祖写下的另外一句话，藏匿在史书的字里行间，园田海未将它们连成一线，轻声读了出来：“我自请守于亚特斯的最北方，我将在那里建立丹枫城，镇守凤凰坠落之地，从此兽人再也不能跨越一步，以我之身，护佑我家族长存，至此城终结之日。”  
凤凰坠落之地……园田海未从书桌前跳了起来，她冲到书架前面，将地理册子全都抱出来，查找到了以前从来没听父亲说过的丹枫城故事：亚特斯大帝登基当日，有陨星形若凤凰，大若城门，从天而降，落于北方，焦原数百里，烈火绵延数日不歇，引兽人后退百里终止。神谕由月神庙送达，令人族造城于此，镇守悲凤魂灵，不得更改守城血脉，否则城毁族亡。

这样一切都明晰了，至少园田海未已经可以将这些串成一条线：初代族长为了避免自己所说家族毁灭那一日不会到来，所以将一条血脉留在了丹枫城，而只要丹枫城必须留有园田家看守，那么园田家族就决不能因为统治者的想法而消失。  
所以即使沧海桑田，风云变幻，亚特斯国家分裂，园田家族被分裂成两部分，丹枫城的预言也依旧存在，两方统治者只好妥协，“制造”出两个园田家族，一个是父亲那一支，一个则是留守于西亚特斯的本族血脉。  
“天意吗……”园田海未合上那本手札，揉了揉眉心苦笑道，“所以没有父亲，是因为父亲根本不算是本族的族长吗？”  
但是许多疑问依旧存在，园田海未闭上眼睛，仔细思索着疑点：第一，中间间隔一个半世纪园田本族为什么不曾存在任何一位族长；第二，园田曜为什么会来到本族，难道是因为缺少族长，父亲的一片好意吗；第三，也是最重要的一点，园田曜的小时候都经历了什么？

身边突然传出翻书的声音，将她吓了一跳。明明没感觉到任何气息，也没听见任何机关开启的声音，究竟是什么样的人能够无声无息来到自己身边！  
园田海未在睁开眼睛的同时就已经站了起来，逝川出鞘对准了声音发出的方向，然后蓝发少女竟然整个人都被吓得后退了好几步，把自己撞到了刚才拉开的椅子上。她见过巨龙的威压，见过血腥的圣阶魔兽，见过高傲冷漠的天使，却没有什么能比面前活生生的幽灵更吓人了！  
那是初代家主的幽灵！她穿着珠白色的长袍，坐在自己的身边，手指翻动一本泛黄的书册，发出轻微的摩擦响声！表情闲适安定，仿佛没有注意到园田海未的存在。  
蓝发少女能够平静一点的时候，才发现空气微微的扭曲，自初代家主周身散发出来，连同着她手上的书籍都显得十分古怪。园田海未小心翼翼伸出手去，她的手穿过了家主的身体，这让她松了半口气——这并不是幽灵，似乎是一种深刻的执念，被牢牢刻在了图书馆之中，不知道为何激发了出来。  
她听见门铃拨动的响声，这时候园田海未已经冷静下来，她知道门口并没有门铃，那么这一定是属于这段印象的，她看着家主起身迎向门口，那个笑容灿烂得足以让任何人嫉妒，那么即使不动脑子也知道对方肯定是画框里没有容下的那人，只可惜印记里居然显示不出那个人的样子。  
园田海未看着她们似乎是亲昵地交换了一个吻，默默捂住了眼睛，感觉到脸颊温度的升高，直到听见脚步声朝着自己这里接近才重新放开捂在眼前的手，蓝发的家主在距离自己很近的地方开口说话了，这句话在印记里有些模糊不清，但幸好海未的耳朵很好。  
“真没想到陛下会放你这么晚出来。”  
皇室的人？初代家主的情人是皇室的人？园田海未眨了眨眼睛，回想起在小泉花阳口中传出和皇室人风流韵事的园田曜，一时间不知道该从何吐槽——难道这也算是家族血脉自带的一部分吗？  
蓝发女人穿过了园田海未径直走向一处靠墙书架，园田海未紧跟在后面，看着她换动了书架上面的书，随后穿过书架消失了，蓝发少女毫不犹豫做出了同样的举动，她现在一点也不怀疑，这后面藏有一个她一直没发现的密室，而那里能够解开她的疑惑！  
随着书架上书籍的摆放，书柜下面的魔法阵亮起微弱的光芒，书柜缓缓抬起露出一扇门，蓝发佣兵推了推那扇涂成地毯颜色掩饰的门，上面飞快闪烁出一行来自于先祖的文字：遇后代入，出示你的证明。  
证明？园田海未却被难倒了，她并不知道有什么可以证明自己。血脉？不对，在两种截然相反龙血的激发下，属于人类的血液已经被完全改造，这真的能作为凭证？连园田海未自己都不相信。  
她突然想到了之前园田曜送给她的那半个独角兽挂坠，园田海未一直随身携带着，她只能抱着试一试的心态，将那枚挂坠贴在了门上，令她讶异的情况出现了，独角兽挂坠从那尖角的顶端渗出了一滴血液，迅速没入了门中。  
门迅速退缩回去，伸展开一条道路。园田海未小心翼翼迈入其中，她的脚步在狭小的走道里被无限放大，漆黑一片的视野里唯有尽头有着一点光源，还好距离并不长，她来到了一间奢华的石室，看见了初代家主正在与谁进行着交流。  
蓝发少女站在旁边看着这一幕，她心里隐隐有些不安，因为初代家主的笑容出现了变化，她笑得有些释然又有些坚决，仿佛决定了什么，是做下去往丹枫城的决定那天吗？园田海未这么猜测着。  
但是她没想到自己会听见初代家主吃痛的闷哼，她看着一把匕首插入了她的心口，看她睁大了双眼带着几分难以置信又意料之中的神情，她后退了几步，撞翻了座椅，撞在了墙上，珠白色的衣袍上晕染出一片血迹，她捂着心口却完全不能阻止血的流出，气息逐渐微弱。  
“不！不！”被眼前的一幕吓到的蓝发佣兵三步并作两步扑到了面前，抬手就是一个治愈术，自然是毫无效果的，她绝望地看着脚下逐渐聚集起血泊的蓝发女人。  
她的视线一直穿过园田海未盯着对面的人，那双暗金色的眼眸里有眷恋，有无奈，却没有丝毫怨恨，最终她吃力地说道：“果然会是你。”  
最终她滑坐在地上，再也没有睁开那双美丽的眼睛。

那段留存在图书馆里的印象终于消散了，园田海未却因为震惊久久不能回神。她从来没有想过那位伟大的初代家主最终死于心爱之人的暗杀，她想起园田曜意味深长的那句话，想起没有一本书上有着这段记载，最终长叹一声。  
如果园田海未能够预知未来，那么她一定会说——“我今天晚上已经受到很多惊吓了能不能放过我”。但是她没有这个机会，印象全部消退，石室残存的样子终于显现了出来，积攒的厚厚尘灰将所有痕迹都覆盖。  
园田海未看着面前不远处初代家族死亡之处似乎有着一大团东西，她便用长剑挑开了上面满是灰尘的布条，映入眼前的是一具垂头不语的枯骨！  
蓝发少女轻呼一声，她环顾四周，确定这是一间没有任何窗户的密室，那么枯骨究竟从何而来？她想到了一个令自己恐惧的答案——难道这就是初代家主的尸体吗？还好尸骨上面的锁链给予了完全不同的答案。  
“被锁在这里啊……”尸骨低垂着头，脚骨上还搭着一截铁链，铁链锈迹斑斑显然已经锁在这里许久了，园田海未通过骨架大小确定这是位女子，那么究竟为何被锁在这里呢？园田家的古堡里居然藏有这样的一具尸体从来没被发现？  
蓝发少女在小心翼翼翻动那些布料的时候，无意中从夹缝里找到了一些泛黄的纸片，脆弱得几乎随着拿动就会碎裂，没有携带提灯的园田海未只能点燃起一枚指向之火。借着昏黄的光线将纸片小心翼翼地拼凑了一下，她借着光线仔细看着那些已经被时光消弭痕迹的字。  
但当她一字一顿将那句话念出的时候，竟然倒抽了好几口凉气，她眸光沉沉看着不远处的尸骨，心底却一片惊涛骇浪。  
“我的殿下，我输了，但我不恨你。”  
纸上笔迹如此熟悉，正是不久前阅读的初代家主的亲笔字迹！那么这人的身份简直显而易见了！她是初代家主的情人！皇室之人！


	58. 利益

没有人有资格觉得我最倒霉，人这么多，比上不足比下有余。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗》

园田海未从来没有想到，自己会触及园田家族这么底层的秘密，现在她就蹲在那里，和一具枯骨眼睛瞪眼眶。换成别的场景，如果是鬼屋或者马戏团她都能觉得滑稽，但现在她只觉得遍体生寒。  
如果不是手上这张纸条，和那些布料的质地，她可能一辈子都不会相信，园田古堡的密室里，居然监禁着一位公主，直至她死去，而凭借着那张纸条她也不难猜出对方的身份。  
“是，初代家主的情人吧。”园田海未指尖迸出一缕蓝色火焰，将纸条燃烧殆尽后她低声道，“我可从来没想过，园田家会监禁一位公主至此。对于皇室来说，如果知道这样的事情，恐怕早就没有这个家族了吧，是该说愚蠢呢，还是该说血性呢。”  
“对于此事，皇室是知晓的。”传来另一道机关轰隆作响开启的声音，当听见园田曜开口的时候，蓝发少女终于能安定下心来，隔着散发出温暖橘光的提灯看向对方，看那双深不见底的黑色眼睛。  
黑发侯爵将提灯放在一边，抬手擦去壁画的灰尘，露出那张被画框所截取的画作。画面上的女孩子穿着精致华丽的长裙，握着初代家主的手一直看着她，金发卷发披散至肩头，笑容纯净美好犹如初生。  
很难想象这么干净的女孩子会做出来杀害初代家主的事情，园田海未这么想道。但是面前的一切都告诉她，这是事实，所以她只能将目光投向园田曜，对方轻车熟路显然来往不止一次，所以如果有什么故事，也已经藏匿在她心中。  
“我的确不是第一次来到这里，我当上家主的第一天就睡在图书馆，那时候被先祖之魂召唤，来到了这里。”园田曜笑容被灯火笼得影影绰绰，唯有从口气中能听出来一些细微的怀念之意，“那时候的先祖还不是印记的模样，她是真的鬼魂，是一段不容割舍的执念。”  
黑发侯爵将视线从画上移开，她将那些沾满尘土的布重新覆盖在枯骨上，语气沉重：“但是当她看见尸骨的时候，执念已尽，仅仅将故事留给我就消失了。”  
“而现在，园田海未，你真的愿意听一个和你无关的故事吗？”

蓝发少女仅仅用点头作为认可，她没有出声，或许是不想惊扰气氛，于是后退了几步，坐在了台阶上，磨磨蹭蹭地给园田曜让出了半个位置来。黑发侯爵看着她的小动作发出了轻微的笑声，随即在她身边坐下。  
“故事总有一个俗套的开始，这不在我们的讲述范围之内。”园田曜的讲述开场如此不同寻常，她跳过了那么多美好的事情，或许是时间关系，也或许是她太过于坚硬根本不在乎。  
园田海未安静地听她讲述着，分心贪婪凝视着她的侧脸，仿佛要将这么温馨的时刻印刻在灵魂上，她原本以为自己会听见一个俗套的爱情故事，却随着讲述越来越严肃，她听见的不是一部黑童话，而是一部政治风云。  
年轻的公主邂逅初代家主也不是在优雅的花园或是一场上层人物的酒会，而是在战场上，在飞溅的鲜血中。年轻的骑士斩断了敌人的头颅救出了染血的少女，她最后在敌人身上找到了两处刀伤，一处是属于砍掉头颅的自己，一处是属于一把短小的匕首，持有人在敌人将领的前方，毫无疑问是那位少女所做。  
她感到惊讶，在得知对方是位公主的时候尤甚。  
“她很危险，很美丽，纯真和凶狠在她身上完美融合，就好像路边的野玫瑰。”园田曜是这么评价道，“先祖的心里住着整个家族和国家，但她把所有的感情都给了公主，可能是因为她当时无依无靠，对于先祖来说，是很干净的身份吧。”  
是的，公主无依无靠是因为在那场战争中，皇室离散，大帝根本就无心去管自己子女的死活，直到园田家的奇兵突破了封锁，救出了大帝。或许是因为感激，也或许因为园田家当时的兵力，大帝居然默许了她们的交往，甚至宽厚地将初代家主立为亲王，将园田领地的所有权力都交付给她一人，她就好像是国中之国的国王。  
但是公主的心里只住着整个皇室，仅仅有这么多，也只相信这么多，帝国不需要两位国王，为政者可以在民心所向之时，逼迫初代家主画地为王显示自己仁慈，也可以在国家稳定时担忧功高盖主，意欲兔死狗烹。  
初代选择保住家族的方法是驻守丹枫城，以身铸就家族长安。但是帝王依旧不会满足，恰恰相反，她选择保护家族更是激起了对方的猜忌和不满，明里的大方重用终于抵不过内心被威胁感折磨，数次精神操控，几次谈话，金色的花朵终于干枯，唯有尖利的刺不停生长，大帝终于获得了想要的那颗心脏。  
他曾经将家主的心脏装在瓶子里摆放在书桌上，却终于因为内疚郁郁寡欢，染病身亡。  
而初代家主的妹妹临时接管了混乱的家族，她的孩子自请前往丹枫城驻守，而她留在这片充满血腥的地方，期待着一个真正的结局。  
在混乱中园田领地被帝国借由家主去世缺乏管理为由硬塞进了几名官员，等到园田家回过神的时候，他们就好像楔子一样牢固生长在了这片土地上。  
而园田家族只能打掉门牙咽回肚子里，直到发泄口的出现，失踪的杀人凶手出现在这里，在一个深夜到来，自请缚在杀害初代家主的地方。那时候战乱重启，大帝即使知道也无法左右女儿的意志，园田家的精兵还没有消失，只能借由战争一点点消磨。  
所以他选择了隐忍，伪造了一份皇室成员死亡的证明。  
而园田家并没有刻意虐待公主，只是她自己并无求生意志，为了避免自杀带来麻烦，只能经常锁于那里，但是仇恨之火不会熄灭，夺走姐姐的人不该生存，所以妹妹带去了姐姐的遗书和匕首，并且打开了凶手的锁链。  
那封遗书上说得多明白啊——“我原谅你”，大方而无畏。  
她看她又哭又笑，以头抢地状若疯狂，看她止住泪水神情坚定，看她最终用那把匕首戳进了喉咙，她那么决绝，毫无挂念，或许终于那个时候她发现，皇室最终对于她不值得一提，而唯有在那个人身边才是最安全、最自由的地方。

“为王者，时有利益驱使给予善意，也同样可以因利益驱使抛弃你。园田家从此便被忌惮，被入侵，被瓜分，而且即使这样，自家人也没有停止过争端，之前的一个半世纪，没有一位正式的继承人便是如此，所有人都想要继承，所有人都瞒着东亚特斯那边。”园田曜冷冷道，“于是，没有人成功，受害的只有人民。”  
“所以当你出现的时候，人民奉你为神灵。”园田海未轻声道，“我总算理解，为什么，他们唯有看待你的眼神那么不同了。”  
“园田家和我本来就是一体，你太夸张了。”园田曜似乎自嘲了一声，但似乎又是蓝发少女的错觉。  
提灯灯火开始变得微弱，园田曜站起身整理了一下衣服打算告辞离去，但是她的衣角很快被人轻轻拽住了。那样轻的力道就好像不存在，也构不成任何威胁，但是黑发侯爵的身体瞬间僵硬，甚至连同笑容也是，她迟疑了一下，才转过身来看着抓紧衣角的少女。  
园田海未安静的琥珀色眼睛在灯火映照下闪闪发亮，显得有些柔和且甜蜜，她的眸中神情并不坚决，这和以往大相径庭。蓝发少女的声音有些犹豫，但是她还是将疑问问出了口：“我想知道……为什么会把你送回这里，难道仅仅是因为血脉吗？”  
园田曜缓缓叹了一口气，缓缓道：“你知道吗，有时候执着可不是什么好事，也不会有什么好故事。”  
但是黑发的侯爵还是没有转身离去，她想，那只手的牵绊，可真是重啊。

如果说人类的疆域是世界演奏下的一连串颤音，那么精灵的居所就好像那个安宁无限延长的音节，即使在最严峻的战争面前，精灵们依旧可以弹奏着琴歌唱着神灵的故事，更何况现在世界树重新复苏，那些被禁锢的灵魂终于得以解放，听不见森林哀切的精灵终于不必再忧伤。  
所以即使绚濑绘里作为外来者冒失而来，也再不会被精灵们记挂，甚至立她做王储的时候也只有长老会几个保守长老象征性表示了一下反对，就变成了最后全票通过的局面。在大长老的要求下，关于王储的观礼大典消息，随着精灵特有的叶片之信穿越过高山丘陵，跨越过海洋河流，带着善意的邀请落在每位与精灵族息息相关的人身边。  
东条希却知道，在所有精灵都喜欢抱着琴唱歌跳起轻快舞蹈的时候，只有未来的王不那么高兴，她漫步过欢笑的人群带着和煦温暖的笑意，却没让阳光完全投到心里去。但是紫发魔法师并不担忧她，对于一个终于承认自己的人来说，绚濑绘里算得上表现最好的那种了。  
她只是需要时间而已，而对于有着漫长生命的精灵，最不缺的就是时间成长。

东条希已经将图书馆里自己感兴趣的书都粗略地翻过了一遍，她找到了十分感兴趣的内容，但是却忍不住自嘲，指尖触摸过那张泛黄的地图，上面清晰描绘着通向月神神庙的道路：“我从没想过，最后我还会祈求神灵的帮助。”  
魔法师是个很古怪的职业，他们有着一致的怪癖，他们可能相信着神灵的力量，却永远不会放弃超越神灵，每一个魔法师的最终目标都是成为新的神灵，他们傲气且自信，在人类的历史长河中，多数曾经接近神灵之位的疯子都是魔法师。  
东条希自然也不能逃脱魔法师的“命运”，所以她从来不愿祈求神灵的帮助，但是唯有这次，有个声音呼唤她，告诉她，她应该去往那里，去祈求预言。  
月神的神庙藏匿在精灵的森林中，东条希前去寻找绚濑绘里，寻求她的批准和答复。年轻的王储开始逐渐学习如何治理一个国家，每天都忙碌到很晚，这将她的生活布置成单调的三点一线，有时候还会少掉回房休息这一点。  
她在转过洁白的回廊时看见了波克丽，年轻的大长老继承人正在朝着落在肩头的白鸽低喃，随即看着它飞起朝着远方离去。金发的精灵看见了东条希，有些意外地轻咳了一声，掩饰般露出了微笑打招呼，随即匆匆离去。  
紫发魔法师没有太在意，她找到了书房里的绚濑绘里，金发精灵自回来后再也没挽起头发，它们松松披在肩膀上，犹如一道纯金的幕帘，她穿着亚麻的白袍，腰间的金叶腰带华贵不凡，处处流露出符合精灵的审美设计，的确没有比这里更适合绚濑绘里的地方了，在这里的她闲适安然，犹如从画作里走出来的少女。  
虽然更多在东条希眼里看来，都是一块块闪亮的金币，她只能敲敲自己的脑袋把自己从失礼的计算中扯出来，顺便把撑着脑袋奋笔疾书的王储殿下也抓出来。  
绚濑绘里并不意外好友天马行空般的想法，也不会阻止她想要追求的东西，但是月神神庙事关重大，她承诺与长老会商量一下，东条希看她有些疲惫就留下了几瓶新做的提神剂，便打算回到图书馆确定所需的资料。  
她拉开门的时候意外看见踌躇在门口的波克丽，随后就听见身后绚濑绘里平和的“进来”呼唤，波克丽难得露出心虚的神色，她和东条希互相点头致意后就走进了书房，看着木门在自己眼前缓缓合上，东条希挑了挑眉，指尖的一抹流光顺着最后那一丝门缝窜了进去，她转身心情极好地离开。

身为曾经的王储继承人——虽然本人从来没有过这种想法——波克丽十分明了绚濑绘里要说什么，只是自己要说什么呢？或许已经到了不得不承认的时候了吧。  
“坐下吧。”金发少女指了指对面的座位，她没有备茶，或许代表这场谈话十分短暂。  
波克丽坐下来，她看着对方和自己相似的双眸，没有在其中找到任何怒意，终于放下心来，听绚濑绘里做出那句询问：“你这段时间，一直都有在联系人吧，你能及时找到刚踏入精灵领地的我，又十分清楚我的身份，所以，到底是谁在帮助你呢？”  
绚濑绘里的心中自有定夺，所以她只是想听听面前的精灵会怎么说。波克丽扯出一个有些勉强的笑容，轻声道：“西亚特斯的侯爵，园田曜。”  
“嗯……真的是她。”金发少女点了点头，她平静指了指桌上的厚厚文书，“从巴哈姆特之怒后，我们便陷入了和矮人的交战中，期间其他国家都曾经陷入资源被封锁的状态，除了园田曜，她的商船依旧来往无阻，她曾经来到过精灵族，也去过矮人族，那场谈话里你们都说过什么？”  
波克丽陷入沉默，或者说是抗拒回答，最终她说道：“她只是向两方都提出过交易的要求，也带来了物资。”  
“帮助我们将战争打下去可以理解，为何要帮助矮人那边？”绚濑绘里冷声道。  
波克丽却出人意料地反驳了她，她表情坚定诚恳，坐得笔直：“不，她并没有帮助我们打下任何战争，也不想让这个世界变得更加混乱，绘里，这点你必须相信。”  
“月神神庙的神谕正是她所取出，是她帮助两族中止了这场胶着的战争。”波克丽最终无奈将真相说出，每一句话都让绚濑绘里震惊，“她当年携带着赛恩斯大贤者的残本而来，作为交换请求前往月神神庙，随后又意外取得神谕，只身前往矮人族帮助我们解决这些烦恼。”  
“对于精灵族来说，她本身是恩人一样的存在，绘里，更何况她帮助我们找到了你。”  
“我不相信毫无利益交换。”绚濑绘里定了定神，冷静道，“从和平，到向你们提供我的消息，园田曜那样的人呢，绝对有着自己的要求。”  
她那样诚挚看着波克丽，用那双天蓝色纯净的眼眸，无论是王者的要求，还是来自血脉的共鸣都让金发精灵无法拒绝，她只能长叹一声捂住了自己的脸，声音轻微说出那个人的要求。  
虽然曾经她也不曾相信过一个人类为什么会提出这样的要求，这要求对于她本身来说，并没有任何利益可取。  
“园田曜的唯一请求，是要求精灵族再不刻意排斥任何种族，完全入世。”  
“这对于精灵族来说并没有任何不妥，甚至还能得到她更多的照拂，我们没有理由不同意。”

绚濑绘里沉默了许久，沉默到波克丽都想主动开口要杯茶，她才突然笑了起来，这把金发精灵吓了一跳，她看着自家的王储一副豁然开朗的表情轻叩着桌子笑得开心，就朝着门边缩了缩。  
金发的王储好不容易才止住笑，她又用那双美丽的眸子看着波克丽，令对方提起二十分的警惕来，虽然这一切防御都在听到自己王储说出那句话的时候溃不成军。波克丽费尽全身力气才没从座椅上跳起来，她轻咳了一声问满脸认真的绚濑绘里：“殿下，你确定，你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“是的，我知道。”绚濑绘里的表情很认真。  
“是的，虽然我的确很想，毕竟这里的植被都快要被我研究烂了，但是你要我，首席长老的继承人去执行这个命令吗，甚至允许我带走一些人？”波克丽指了指自己再次认真问道。  
“是的。”金发王储缓缓勾起了一个笑容，“我只是为园田曜送上一份大礼有什么不妥？”  
“那也不能把我们塞进天启佣兵团啊……这不是两件事情吗？”波克丽用力捂住了脸，从指缝里挤出来一句话。


	59. 王储典礼

“以剑为我身，以命为剑魂，无所畏惧，无所追求，用我心之正义，守我天地。”

————《剑士守则》

无论怎么询问绚濑绘里，金发王储的嘴就好像被人用铁液封了一样，一句话都不肯多说。波克丽很无奈很想揍人，但是不敢，她以为这是个恶作剧，但是王储殿下表情认真。  
撬不出来一句话的她只好去寻找愿意一起离开精灵族的同伴，临走之前还不忘记抱怨绚濑绘里的“履行命令犹如把人逐出族群一样严厉”，但是自己的笑容怎么也掩饰不住。  
她们最终约定在典礼结束离开，波克丽唯一的要求是必须将黑泽黛雅留下，绚濑绘里欣然允诺。黑泽黛雅还担忧着自己的妹妹露比，在这种情况下将她送走显然是不智的，更何况如果下任大长老和下任侍卫长全都离开，她的身边也缺少可用之人。  
对于园田海未和园田曜的关系，绚濑绘里是清楚的，她的好友并没有想对她隐瞒。与其交给什么都不缺的园田曜，这份人情不如交给园田海未更好一些，天启又是有着自己名字的佣兵团，算不上什么亏本——当然，这些想法都是站在王储角度的。  
如果说站在绚濑绘里本人角度呢？她想更多是对于挚友一人留在那里的担忧，而如果波克丽在她身边，那么消息的传递就要快捷方便许多了。  
她犹记得，那一日在露台上，蓝发友人对她说希望她“安好”。  
但对于绚濑绘里来说，蓝发好友的平安也就相当于她的平安。  
“那么就暂且让我将你需要的送到你身边，就当做是我在吧。”金发王储的笑容有些苦涩，她清醒地知道着蓝发挚友和红发伙伴之间眼神传递的感情是什么，虽然那两个人可能没有时间更深入却彼此了解。  
她更清醒地知道自己企图索取一些什么，就算是无用功也无法控制自己做出这些事情，从园田海未将她从悲痛海洋里拯救的时候，她就知道自己的承诺将是什么。  
在这个世界里，绚濑绘里选择和园田海未同在。

典礼临近，收到邀请函的人开始陆续到来，每一个国家都选择给予精灵族最大限度的善意和友好。绚濑绘里每天都忙着团团转转，恨不得一个人分裂成三四五六个，连带着波克丽都有种自己已经忙成个陀螺的错觉，自动运转，不用拿鞭子抽的那种。  
但她不敢抱怨，毕竟大长老已经进入半隐退的状态，又因为她的离开被迫开始了新的工作生涯，要不是看在她是女儿的份上，大概已经用弓箭给钉个人形轮廓在门上了，那可是生命威胁，这才不过是工作死线。  
银发的学者到来的时间很奇怪，她既没有大张旗鼓带着园田家盛情而来，也没赶在接待宾客们的正常时间，所以当她夜晚出现在王城里的时候，绚濑绘里连意外的表情都做不出来，她笑了一整天，实在是笑到肌无力，所以当带着勉强挂起来的礼节性微笑接待爱丽丝的时候，还被对方一脸淡然嘲讽了：“精灵王储不要放弃治疗啊。”  
谁要放弃治疗！哎不对，谁要做治疗啊！绚濑绘里在心里愤愤道，脸上还要表现得不动声色。她看着爱丽丝，突然把目光转向站在爱丽丝身后的深红发少女，对方抱着书露出腼腆的笑容，金发王储不动声色询问道：“这位是？”  
“我的学徒。”爱丽丝轻轻拍了一下红发少女的手臂示意她上来做个自我介绍。  
深红长发的少女仍旧一手抱着书，另外一只手轻轻提起裙摆行礼，垂下头十分尊敬说道：“梨子，樱内梨子。”举手投足见严谨端庄，颇具有几分贵族风范。  
“绚濑绘里。”金发精灵点头还礼，她眯了眯眼睛，转向爱丽丝，“她的灵魂，很有意思。”  
“是吗。”爱丽丝却只是捧起茶轻抿了一口，淡淡道，“是个聪明孩子，至于别的，我又没有魔力，感觉不到。”  
波克丽在身后轻咳了一声，示意绚濑绘里将话题扯回来，金发王储果然正色起来，朝着银发学者缓缓询问道：“你是代替侯爵大人来参加典礼的吗？”  
“是的。”爱丽丝平静道，“她无法抽身，由我带着歉意而来，参与这场典礼。”  
“我以为她还有别的什么要交待。”比起爱丽丝的城府，绚濑绘里更知道自己的底细，所以她不妨放开了直说，“难道侯爵大人在苦恼海未之事吗？”  
“那是她们两个人的事情，与我无关。”爱丽丝并不回复，有些冷淡道，“至于你的另外一位朋友，她已经离开了。”  
绚濑绘里看着那双墨蓝眼眸，再次挫败于其中波澜不惊的深沉与平静，她喃喃道：“早已经料到。”  
爱丽丝饮尽杯中茶，似乎没有长留的打算，她起身的时候意味深长道：“所有人都回到家园，这是件好事。”  
“是吗？”金发王储随之起身，冷静道，“我只看见了无尽的战火。”  
“这么说起来，绚濑绘里。”爱丽丝缓缓走到门口，扭开门后才回过神来，她的声音还是如常般温柔淡然，但是在灯火的映照下，墨蓝色的眼睛却好像带着能够摄人心神的光芒，“园田曜的确有条忠告要我带给你。”  
“多相信你的同伴吧，你们有着一样的目标。”

爱丽丝离开得随性，樱内梨子自然跟着离开。波克丽将她们安排在靠近图书馆的客房，绚濑绘里能够从精灵兴奋的眼神中看出来，她对于爱丽丝有着不同寻常的尊敬，或许曾经见过吧……园田曜最后一句话说得蹊跷，金发王储却无心考虑，典礼近在眼前，她必须先将目前的事情做得足够完美。  
黑泽黛雅轻手轻脚进来的时候，就看见金发王储在纸上一笔一画描绘着什么，丝毫没有察觉到她的脚步，准侍卫长探头从她背后看去，看她画出的那人：暗色的长发，精致的猎装，她既英气又美丽，就像是精灵们喜欢使用的武器，弧度柔滑却又锐利。  
“园田侯爵和精灵一样美丽。”这大概是一个精灵能想到的最好的赞扬，黑泽黛雅轻声道。  
“不是她。”绚濑绘里用同样的音量回答道，她手下的笔未曾停顿，似乎也不介意将自己这么隐秘的心事展示给旁人看见，“是我的挚友。”  
她细腻勾勒上最后一笔，低低道：“我有些想念她。”

绚濑绘里放下笔，转过身来看有些尴尬的黑泽黛雅，询问道：“矮人族还没有消息吗？”  
“不必担心。”黑泽黛雅有些忧虑，但很快舒展了眉头，“戒备森严，不会让他们有机会破坏的。”  
“不，我不担心这个。”金发王储摇了摇头，她抬手轻轻抚过黑泽黛雅的眉间，看着她脸上泛起一层羞涩的红晕，才无奈笑了笑，“我应该担心的是你啊，侍卫长。”  
“啊？”黑泽黛雅愣了一下，想要掩饰，却在绚濑绘里清澈的目光中低下头来，无法再掩藏自己失落的模样。  
绚濑绘里叹了口气，她张开手臂，像是亲密的友人一样拥住了黑泽黛雅，对方抓着她衣襟的手指颤抖着，但是没有眼泪，黑泽黛雅不允许自己哭泣，她必须坚强才能保护好一切。绚濑绘里低声道：“黛雅，不要担心，你和你的妹妹会见面的。”  
“或许她也在努力啊，努力调节矮人和精灵的隔阂，努力想要在这样公开的场合，把握住机会，见你一面，一定有机会的。”金发的王储拥紧了少女，轻轻拍着她的后背安抚她。  
她歪过头去看着窗外，深紫夜色如上好的天鹅绒幕帘，星辰就像是缀于其上的贵妇们疯狂喜爱的宝石。晨曦还没有到来，但是一定会到来，不需要什么原因，太阳总会升起。  
就好像绚濑绘里毫无理由相信着，那天愿意冒着生命危险传递一封给姐姐的书信的红发少女，终究会出现。

绚濑绘里在清晨披上长袍，精灵族一流的设计师会为她打扮，不用刻意堆砌宝石，精灵王储的长发本身就比任何星光钻都要美丽，不用任何繁杂的颜色装点，拖曳在地面的银白色古制长袍比任何都更加适合纯净的精灵，同色的长靴缠绕而上将纤细修长的小腿包裹，精灵王储披着一件内里是暗红色的披风，上面带着暗金色叶脉的纹路，看起来好像深秋的红枫。她修长有力的手缓缓握起了王者的权杖，那是来自于世界树的枝干，带着自远古而来浩大蓬勃的灵魂气息。  
黑泽黛雅推门进来的时候看着任由设计师摆弄的绚濑绘里，眼中飞快闪过一丝惊艳。她垂下眸子，尊敬道：“殿下，时间到了。”  
她的话音还未落，波克丽就匆匆而入，行礼后开口：“殿下，矮人族的使者到来了，是黑泽露比，以及陪同她的两位将军。”  
黑发精灵有一瞬身体僵硬，被绚濑绘里发现。她笑了笑轻轻拍了下准侍卫长的肩膀，说道：“黑泽黛雅，请对使者致以我的问候。”  
黑泽黛雅勉强稳住心神，行礼后退了出去，留下波克丽和绚濑绘里，金发王储看了看怀表的时间，轻声道：“走吧。”  
波克丽却犹豫了一下，她清退那些洋溢着微笑的精灵，认真看着金发的王储：“你并不开心，所以，决定了吗？”  
金发精灵看着自己的亲族，她唇畔的礼节性笑容终于一点点被温暖。绚濑绘里也拍了拍她的肩膀，和她擦身而过，她低低道：“谢谢你，不过，绚濑绘里不会后悔。”  
我有一个……喜欢的人，她曾经对我说过，要我珍惜眼前的人，我只不过是在努力做好这件事而已。

当绚濑绘里出现在世界树前古藤架构鲜花盛开的典礼会场时，人们停止了交谈，让这里安静下来，他们看着精灵王储踏着软若地毯的草坪，带着清浅的笑容缓步走来，她的面容年轻绮丽，眸色明澈美好，眸光流转间会让人发觉昨夜的星光并没有消失，而是被天神藏入了她的眼眸。  
从世界树至整片森林都开始摇曳着叶片和枝芽，森林的欢乐吟唱连毫无联系的人类和兽人都能听得见，精灵们敬畏地低下头，他们掩藏起眼中的热切和期盼，将身心都沉入森林之中，让迎接命定之王的奇观展现在所有种族面前。  
星星点点的荧光从整片森林中浮现，它们来源于每一棵树的根源，或者来源于森林与精灵王相嵌的灵魂，它们在空气中摇曳，围绕着每一位精灵游走，最终汇聚成一条光河，将晨光都遮掩。  
它们擦过精灵王储的指尖，宛如突然乖巧起来的孩童，随着绚濑绘里的抬手或者收回行动着，直到金发的少女扬起手，将那道光河重新打散，比烟花还要绚烂地绽放在人们的视野里。  
绚濑绘里走到了世界树下，面容端肃的大长老站在那里，手中捧着王冠，那王冠也并非是纯金或者秘银，精灵的冠冕由每一位长老截取花朵和藤蔓所织就，输入他们的魔力，加上精灵王的魔力，足以使得花朵一年内常开不败。  
她和绚濑绘里对视，将鼓励传递给金发的王储，带着对于后辈孩子的期盼，举起了手中花冠，看她半跪下来，垂眸等待。  
“绚濑绘里，跟我念。”大长老的声音不大，但是却清晰传到了每个观礼者的耳边。  
“以精灵之名为誓，我必将守卫我的森林，绝不弃离家园。”  
“以手中弓箭为誓，我必将保护我的友人，绝不背叛承诺。”  
“以王者身份为誓，我必将照顾我的族群，绝不逃避责任。”  
那顶皇冠被大长老轻轻戴在了金发精灵的头顶，她站起来，重新转过身迎接精灵们的欢呼，眸光沉沉，比金银铁石都要坚定。

观礼后就是盛大的宴会，没有人会不喜欢精灵族悠扬的歌声和琴音，也没有人会放弃精灵宴席的美味，所以即使是一向粗鲁不讲理的矮人，也在黑泽露比的安抚下乖乖随着人流一起去往宴会举行的地方。  
绚濑绘里多看了几眼红发的少女，她还是那么害羞腼腆，却和她姐姐一样坚强执着。完全不用想就知道这次能够把固执的矮人抓出来究竟要付出多大努力，但是另一个愿望值得付出那些代价。  
她坐在上位，看着面前热闹的宴会场面，手中的果酒在阳光下泛出几丝粉红色，显得极其青涩稚嫩，当然入口的触感也是。绚濑绘里有些怀念起佣兵们会喝的烈性酒来，虽然那次喝酒带给她的印象并不美好。  
在主宴还未开始的时候，使者们将呈上他们的贺礼，比如说来自南方小岛的星钻，贵重的魔兽皮毛制品，亦或是找准精灵喜好送上的稀有种子，绚濑绘里一一收下，并且表示感谢。  
本来毫无悬念的“最厚重礼物”称号（其实并没有这个称号）应该落在西亚特斯——爱丽丝带来的那张园田曜请求药草交易，皇室特批签署的手令上，但是黑泽露比却站了起来，绚濑绘里本没期待过固执还有着世仇的矮人会带来什么东西，此刻有些意外地挑了挑眉。  
红发少女轻咳了几声缓解自己的局促不安，她走上前来，从跟在身后的将军手中箱子里取出了一物，场上爆发出一阵低低的抽气，连爱丽丝都坐直了身体。  
那是一件银色的锁子甲，从连黑泽露比都能掂得起来手臂毫不摇晃的重量上看，极其轻便，对于身姿轻灵的精灵来说正好合适，而唯一能够织就如此轻灵盔甲的，只有灵银。如果说秘银稀少，那么灵银的数量尤甚，作为秘银中品质最优异的提炼物，一件灵银织就的锁子甲，可以算得上价值连城了。  
所以矮人们满脸的肉疼也明明白白表现了出来，唯有黑泽露比表情平静，好像是并不了解价值般。绚濑绘里沉稳接过了那件锁子甲，她用手轻轻抚摸着红发少女的头发，让她表情平静的同时能够停下身体的颤抖，缓缓道：“对于矮人族的贵重贺礼，吾收下了，精灵族必将恪守友谊之道，也感谢矮人族的先行表态。”  
波克丽和黑泽黛雅交换了一个颜色，她们同时看向大长老，对方却没有说出什么反对的话。金发王储举起酒杯站直身体，在场的所有人都举起了杯子，她朗声道：“敬伟大的神灵！”  
劲风突至，异变突起，绚濑绘里甚至来不及放下酒杯，她眼睁睁看着有着红色胡子的那位矮人从箱子底下拔出了散发出不详黑灰色泽的匕首，朝她扎了过来！东条希也看见了，波克丽和黑泽黛雅也看见了，前者手指弹动间和东条希一起在精灵王储身边布下了魔法屏障，但是根本无法抵挡这奋力一击！  
绚濑绘里只来得及努力闪躲避开直冲自己要害的那一击，却已经被牢牢锁定，她从未预料到这样的局面，也从未想过在精灵的重重检查中，矮人究竟怎么把武器混进来的！  
匕首入肉的声音响起，鲜血飞溅沾湿了眼帘，金发王储瞪大了眼睛，她怀里重重落入了一人，红发的少女居然在最后关头挡在了她的前面，替她挡下了最关键的一击，那柄匕首穿透了肩膀！几乎将手臂整个卸下来！  
黑泽黛雅感觉那声悲呼几乎是从喉咙深处挤出来的，她不顾一切举起了长弓，器灵之力爆发，如此不顾一切的搏命几乎将自己筋脉震断！她唇角溢出一丝鲜血，却惨笑了一声勾动弓弦，箭羽连珠似虹，袭向一击后自己也愣住的矮人，将他几乎射成了一把筛子，当场惨死！  
波克丽死死拦住了好友，她从来没想过黑泽黛雅会这么失控，瘦弱的魔法师几乎是被拖着朝前走，只能一遍一遍无济于事地吼着她的名字：“黑泽黛雅！你冷静点！”  
她看向绚濑绘里，精灵王储已经尽力展开治愈术，黑泽露比有着精灵的血脉，在森林里，或许绚濑绘里还有办法救她！  
但是那把武器显然有蹊跷！缠绕着灰黑死气的伤口血流止不住！眼看着黑泽露比脸色逐渐青白，绚濑绘里环顾四周后朝着人群里一脸惊慌的神圣教廷主教命令道：“过来帮忙！”  
一把胡子的主教显然是被厉喝吓到了，治愈术和圣水不顾一切地朝外扔，好在这最终是有效的，萦绕在伤口上的黑色不详之气终于散去，血终于被止住。  
另外一名矮人已经被侍卫队抓住，黑泽黛雅也终于恢复了一点神智，但是她现在什么也不想，只是大步挤开人群走过来，弯腰轻柔抱起自己的妹妹，冷着脸朝外面大步走去，连王储也没有搭理。  
绚濑绘里皱着眉头拦住了面露不悦的大长老，她低声道：“她自会回来请罪的，让她去吧。”  
“那么殿下，这人该怎么处理。”波克丽冷漠看着一直拼命解释自己无辜的另外一位矮人将军，如果不是她的阻止，那些愤怒的侍卫早就把这人撕碎在当场了。  
“放了他。”精灵王储却语出惊人，她坐回王座上，再无多看一眼旁边的尸体，只是朝着其他人表示歉意，说惊扰了欢乐的宴席。  
“为何！”几乎所有精灵都表示反对。绚濑绘里却只是闭了闭眼睛：“不是他，森林这样告诉我的。”  
金发的精灵有些疲惫，一瞬间调动精神力联系整片森林搜寻其它危险是否存在，这耗尽了她的精力。森林的反馈令她不解，但是至少不会骗人。  
她只想好好休息一会，沉没在这场风暴漩涡的中心，等醒来的时候，再面对所有人的疑问，再做回王。


	60. 种子

付出再多，其实只希望有一个人明白就好。

————《泛大陆英雄史诗》

绚濑绘里遇刺的时候，园田海未有过一瞬间心悸，只是心脏被无形之手攥紧的感觉来得快去得也快，她只不安过那么一瞬，就放下心来，提起笔轻快地给远方好友写信，向她和希问好，并且附上了自己的祝福，和有关于近况的描述。  
而现在，在一个仅仅点燃着一盏提灯的走廊里，在一个前方密室还有尸骨的台阶上，坐着的园田海未却第一次觉得难以呼吸，那种心悸已经完全是超常了，无形之手的形容不再合适，巨龙的心脏也会在这时候被压碎，在听见她的姐姐那么说的时候。  
蓝发少女不得不承认，她的第一反应是退缩，她突然开始害怕，害怕听见一个完全出乎预料的答案。  
她觉得自己好像分裂成了两个，一个掌握着本能的园田海未在拼命拉扯她，让她逃跑，而另外一个行走在人世间的园田海未却按住她，让她留下来，让她冷静地听完一个故事，一个和自己有关的故事，和亲人们有关的故事。  
园田海未的身体最终还是生了根般没有丝毫移动，她如此坚定的姿态就好像一尊雕像，虽然那双暗金色眼睛里瞳孔时不时微颤地变换，那样子映在园田曜眼里颇有几分好笑，从心底生出几分怜惜来。  
但是既然园田海未没有退缩，那么她也不会，她不介意讲得有多么残酷，既然是故事那就必须得以讲述，那些好与坏，只能留给听者评判。  
园田曜重新坐下来，她尽力用平淡的口气，公正公允叙述这个故事，虽然这种平淡，才是对园田海未最深的打击。

用调表针把怀表的时间倒退，看花朵从怒放退至幼嫩的枝芽，看深秋的红枫化作初春的细瘦叶片，看时间长河溯回，回到丹枫城还存在的时候，回到人声鼎沸的鲜活画面里。  
要怎么平静地叙述一桩喜事的开端呢？那就从丹枫城城主，东亚特斯帝国的园田家主喜得后代的时候开始吧，那毕竟是一件牵动整个丹枫城居民之心的大事，不知道有多少眼睛期待着这么一个惊喜。  
而此刻的他却想不了那么多，园田伯爵在妻子房间踱步，时不时被忙乱的医疗所牧师驱赶，一向严肃刻板的表情混杂着忧心忡忡和狂喜，显得有些可笑，但谁都没空笑话他。  
直到两声啼哭的响起，一声微弱一声嘹亮，他的身体猝然僵硬，就好像有谁在他身上施展了千百个禁锢咒语一样，脑子也一片空白，直到那扇门拉开，牧师带着严肃的表情抱着两个孩子出来：“恭喜，是两个女孩，将军。”  
虽然没有一个男孩，虽然是双生子，但是这样的消息的确不坏，园田家主还年轻，谁知道以后会不会有更多的机会呢？但是牧师依旧十分严肃，这让园田家主的心提上了九重天，他搓了搓手，小心翼翼地询问道：“是夫人身体不好了吗？”  
牧师摇了摇头，告诉他的消息更坏，甚至坏得让他脸色都苍白了起来：“将军，这两个孩子，其中有一个本来该死去，但是我们发现，另外一个人，应该是姐姐，将自己的生命力传给了她，当然这也可能是另一个孩子处于求生本能一种无意识的吸取举动，更坏的消息是，这种事情反而导致了姐姐的虚弱。”  
“将军，我们很遗憾通知您，您的长女，从此心脏将会十分虚弱，我承认她的体质很适合修炼，但是心脏的缺陷注定这辈子和魔法与武道无缘了。”  
这消息犹如晴天霹雳，园田家主后退了好几步，拼命摇了摇头才清醒过来，那双能够轻松把玩巨盾的手臂，此时颤抖着伸向两个幼小的婴儿，将她们抱入了怀中。那两个孩子有着不同的发色，蓝色和黑色的胎毛柔软服帖在头顶上，犹如两顶可爱的小帽子。她们并不理解面前男人似哭的笑容，睁开了眼睛第一眼却是看向对方，朝着对方挥舞着手臂，直到蓝发的妹妹伸出手去，紧紧抓住了姐姐的手。  
那是婴儿的本能动作，但是却成为了她们今生的唯一一次牵手。

园田家主曾经努力过，作为一个父亲，一个需要继承人的家主，他也曾经广布公告，求过天下人，寻找能够救治长女的方法，但是有什么用呢？连地区主教的大治愈术都无法弥补这样的先天缺陷。  
在蓝发的妹妹已经可以在地上爬动的时候，黑发的姐姐只能在旁边缓慢划动几下手臂，仿佛在给妹妹加油鼓劲，她发出几声奶声奶气的啊声，就已经困得眼皮都睁不开了，仆人很快将她抱走，留下回头寻找姐姐的妹妹打转了几圈，开始哇哇大哭，丝毫没有顾及到门口有位斗篷加身遮住容貌的预言家，那么无奈地看着自己。  
园田家主并不知道这些姐妹的牵绊，他已经够忧心和那位游走世界的预言者见面。也就是在那天过后，他做出了一个决定，他修书夹杂在装姐姐随身衣物的小小箱子里，用诚恳的语气请求西亚特斯的本族家主照顾姐姐，是的，他将黑发的姐姐抛弃了。  
“可笑的是，那个时候本族根本没有家主，一片混乱，他寄信给一个根本不存在的家主，自然毫无用处。”园田曜顿了顿，语气中流露出嘲讽，“尽管如此他还是将孩子送了过去，在没有接到回信之前。”  
而园田海未用力掐着自己手臂阻止自己的颤抖，她太想要逃跑了，这个故事对于她来说，已经太过恐怖，太过残忍，太过于难以想象了！  
丹枫城没有了长女，所有人都被交待了同一件事，只能称呼蓝发的妹妹作“小姐”，那个含有次序前缀的称呼完全被抛弃了，在她记忆还很微弱的时候，将存在抹杀，将蛮横无礼的请求铭记。  
没人考虑过蓝发的妹妹怎么想，更没人考虑过黑发的姐姐怎么想，反正她们还是孩子，也不会再见面了。

那么母亲没有反对吗？怎么可能，母亲怎么可能允许自己的孩子随便离开温暖的家。  
但是家的定义远远没有家族的定义来得沉重，所有家族都这样做，就好像是什么约定俗成，或者是什么存在于心底的法条规定，那张条例上用白纸黑字写着什么呢：种子。  
狡兔三窟，人亦如此，聪明狡诈的贵族，能生存这么多年的贵族从来不会把蛋放在同一个篮子里，所以明里的继承人可能有一个，但是如果家族出事，继承人出事，他们还有备用的目标，就好像马车背后挂着的备用胎，船长舱里藏着的替换帆。  
备用的东西没原先的好，也不值钱。  
既然黑发的姐姐身体不适合继承，也恰好丹枫城气候不适合疗养，那么所选择的对象就是蓝发的妹妹，她将继承一个光荣而伟大的位置，而姐姐将被送到其它地方养起来，就像是一枚种子，或许有在泥土里生根发芽的那天。  
但更多的种子都是沉在仓库的最底层，在灰尘和重物压迫下，腐烂分解，最终变成一小股不招人待见的酸臭气体，毫无存在感消散在空气之中。

如果好运的话，姐姐应该在古堡里度过余生，像只养在笼子里的金丝雀、仓鼠，她也可能有着身体好转的那一天，然后负担些事务，出嫁、生子，走一条废物应该走的道路，这都是对于她来说仁慈的选择。  
但是命运一向残酷，姐姐的存在比种子还要尴尬，毕竟种子都是精挑细选的，而她的身体状况就好像放了几十年已经陈旧的老谷子，来自遥远东亚特斯的长女，来自另外一个家族的安排，所以在那时候的本族看来，完全可以肯定是被惦记了那把充斥着利益和权利的座椅。  
狡猾的贵族们不会刻意对付一个小孩子，那太丢人了，更何况她看起来那么脆弱，好像个冰娃娃，在阳光下多待一会儿就会融化，在雨水里静置一会儿也会消失，只要稍微加上一点点重量，就会自己碎裂，他们不用出现在前台当那只推搡的大手，那些私下的、隐秘的恶意对于姐姐来说已经足够了。  
仆人会偶尔少端一顿饭，医疗所的人会偶尔缺席例行的检查，不停更换的家庭教师总是布置一晚上也写不完的作业，还会体罚学生。那种时候没有人替她说话，黑发的姐姐只能双手拎着厚重的书籍平举着，直到晕倒的那一刻。  
醒来的时候身边总是有着一些怀揣善意来看望她的下人，那或许是唯一温情的时刻。  
是的，是唯一的。

东亚特斯园田夫人的信总是按时到来，两个月一封，或者因为冬季的严寒夏季的酷暑再多等一段时间。从让别人读给自己听，到自己能够看得懂信上的每一个字，黑发的姐姐只花了几个月的时间。  
她是个天才，却注定只能到此为止。她的心脏，她的背景，她父母的选择注定了这场生命之旅的结局。  
她能从母亲的笔触里感觉到别的东西，比如说比之前微钩的字体或许是换了新的羽毛笔，纸张和墨水的不同证明她在不停更换地点写信，今天的信纸是新的配方，材质略微有些粗糙，不该是贵族常用，或许她在偷偷写信，在躲着谁，有谁在阻止她，能是谁呢？  
母亲的信里从来不提到过蓝发的妹妹，黑发的姐姐只有从父亲派过来看望她的人那里得到那些消息，在每次见到看望她的人时候，那些老家伙总是会把干瘦苍白的她打扮得衣着光鲜，就好像打扮一个没有生命的布娃娃。  
她开始是有些抗拒的，甚至想要说出回去之类的话，但是很快被别人口中的妹妹引去了所有注意力。她听那些人说起蓝发的妹妹第一次微笑，第一次站起来，第一次读书认字，被老师夸奖之类的消息，听了那么多，那么多。  
那些人总是不厌其烦讲这些，他们喜欢看黑发的姐姐变得抑郁，变得难过，变得嫉妒，变得丑恶，甚至他们希望她就这么无法承受地死去，但是她就是那么顽强地活着，活得好像别人的眼中刺、肉中钉。  
那些人终于开始觉得无趣，一个没有意义的目标不值得挑战，一个太过于高不可攀的目标是同理，所以她开始被放养，像是个野孩子，会在被忘记午餐的时候穿越古堡没有修缮的墙洞，去乡野里和那些淳朴的人们打交道，来换取吃的，在夜幕降临前回去，做出一副从未离开的假象。  
她最后一次收到母亲的信是在一个清朗的午后，随信附带着一位风尘仆仆前来的母亲，她看着信纸上写着“抬起头来，我就在你面前”，然后看了看陌生美丽的妇人，却连一声尊敬的“母亲”都喊不出来。  
她看着陌生妇人眼里的深切期盼从苏醒到涅灭，心中既没有快意，也没有悲伤。  
黑发的姐姐从此再也没见过任何一位来自东亚特斯的人，但她丝毫不觉得想念。  
她想，或许出生的时候还在苟延残喘努力跳动的心脏，已经彻底死去了。

她没有思念过丹枫城，没有思念过父母，幼儿时期的记忆微不足道，甚至占据不了人生历程的百分之一。  
死去了的心脏在巴哈姆特之怒的时候也没有复苏，家族的惨剧血淋淋摆在她面前的时候，黑发的姐姐甚至没有多余的表情，就好像没有心脏，不止一个人这么谈论过，带着惧怕和厌恶。  
而命运或许终于决定放过她，这场惨剧引起了西亚特斯帝王的注意，他慰问了黑发的姐姐，在交谈中表现了一些善意的提点，而引起大帝的注目令她的生活好过了起来。她的身体后来慢慢好上一些，她开始长大，开始有人注意到她出色的才华和言谈，开始有明智的人抱着试一试的态度交给她一些事务处理，她一向完美，当那些人注意到她流露出的锋锐光芒时候，黑发的姐姐已经不再是不成器的废物，而是一棵根系深扎于这片土地的大树。  
黑发的姐姐从来不会隐瞒自己的手段，也毫不掩饰自己对于那个位置的野心。比起其他争权夺势的人来说，她要更加善于计算别人的内心，对于一个没有心的人来说，这的确挺容易的，没有那种名为“感情”的东西作怪。  
等到她坐在那个位置上，成为国王面前的新贵，和公主、和王子来往交谈甚欢的时候，再也没有人能轻松谈论她，用弃子形容她，即使她在家宴上举起杯子，带着完美的笑容面具感激那些人。  
感谢你们曾经将我看低，黑发的姐姐这么说道。

园田曜的讲述完结了，她轻描淡写划下句号，点在园田海未心中却变成了惊涛骇浪，她沉浸在一个还没完结的故事里，低着头，蓝发垂下遮挡了所有表情。而园田曜也并不想等待她，她能讲述的故事已经尽了，剩下的要等到最终来临。  
黑发侯爵拍拍衣服从地上站起来，轻声道：“晚安。”她打算离开，已经耗费她太多时间了，时间那么珍贵。  
所以当她被人猛力拽住手臂，后背撞击在墙上，不小心一脚踢上提灯，看着唯一的光源滚出老远把室内变得更加昏暗的时候，才发现自己突然被园田海未牢牢禁锢在两只手臂之间位置。园田曜是有些懵的，她的脑海里转过了“这是真壁咚啊”“这孩子在做什么？”“我该不该挣扎”等等念头，最终止在看清园田海未表情的那一刻。  
她从未看过园田海未如此痛苦的表情，哪怕是被击伤的时候，也不会像现在这样。那张英气秀美的脸上带着那么深的忧伤和痛苦，那双暗金色的眼眸里有着那么多的自责，她将自己绑缚在荆棘的海洋里，用利刺将自己环绕，一点点刺伤自己，滴出鲜红的血来，妄图温热那段已经死去的过往，妄图复苏一个已经死去的躯壳。  
她听见蓝发少女的声音在颤抖，颤抖得不成样子，她说：“姐姐……”就好像记忆里那个残存星点印象的蓝毛小团子，总是害怕着姐姐被人抱走消失不见。  
黑发侯爵看着和自己差不多高的她，看她用着这么笨拙的姿势阻止自己离开，却完全不敢多说些什么样子，轻轻扯动唇角露出一个笑容，毫不留情熄灭那双眼中细微的期待：“请注意你的称呼，我的妹妹早已经去世了，异乡人。”

那双手臂的禁锢松开了，园田海未犹如做错事情的孩子般仓皇无措，神色里有那么多的委屈和无奈，却最终自嘲般地笑了。园田海未声音压得低低的，带着点仿佛刚哭过的沙哑，她小心翼翼地朝着黑发侯爵说话，就好像年少时第一次拢住蝴蝶翅膀的温柔，或者是毫无记忆的初生之时握着对方手指的力量。  
她说，你恨我，对吧。  
黑发的侯爵看着她，纯净的黑色眸子犹如无机质的黑曜石，她的声音冰冷平静，好像一个寒意深重大雪覆盖的冬季。  
她说，你说呢。


End file.
